


Kat and the Four Horsemen

by shallwebegin



Series: Kat and the Four Horsemen [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional bonding, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Red Shirts, Spirit Animals, Star Trek - Freeform, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform, The Musketeers - Freeform, multiple benedict cumberbatch characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 132
Words: 174,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallwebegin/pseuds/shallwebegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Ben Cumberbatch is months away from assuming command of the Starfleet starship Excalibur in the Andromeda galaxy.  He grew up in England hearing the stories of John Harrison, the man who started the Fourth World War.</p><p>Now Ben is assigned to the Starship Atlantis under Capt Elizabeth Weir as punishment for falling in love with a legend and nearly starting an intergalactic war. Banished to the far reaches of the galaxy, he hears the news-- Harrison's ship has been found. And there is a survivor--  John Harrison's daughter.  Thus begins a humorous adventure and love story that this proper British officer never expected but so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Olivia Carlton, twenty-seventh Duchess of Martcrieff pulled her granddaughter Cicely to her side in the shade of the old cherry tree and watched the boys play in the sunshine. Ben, Colin and Adrian had worn everyone but themselves out with a rousing game of ‘John Harrison versus the evil scientists’. It was an old game; one Earth children had been playing since John Harrison had blown up the Nemain Bioscience and Genetics’ secret labs 130 years ago. Those labs where Harrison and a group of children had been created in test tubes to be genetically superior-- not to improve the human race but to control it.

After a love triangle had turned deadly and Harrison's love, Catherine Beauchamp, had been killed, he had gone rogue. His years of training to be a super-assassin turned against his creator, Robert Cheney, as he destroyed the labs and killed several key players in Cheney’s henchmen squad. Harrison then fled the planet, stealing a prototype deep space ship, the Botany Bay. Before leaving with thirty other Nemain prototypes, he loaded the horrifying genetic testing project files and Cheney's assassination missions onto every web watchdog and hacker site and basically turned human civilization on its ear. The Fourth World War was fought on the financial and power stages around the globe and with Harrison's explosive files, the everyday man had won. It set up a social order that chose the best of Marxism, democracy and humanist theology to create a warmer, happier world- the very place Harrison would never fit in.

Ben and his cousins plopped down on the grass in front of their grandmother and Ben’s younger sister. At six years old, Cicely adored her ten-year-old brother- most days. Olivia hugged Cicely while she recounted the child’s favorite story for the millionth time and Ben rolled his eyes. When Gram got to the part about the beautiful enchantress turning the spoiled prince into a beast, Ben couldn't help it. "He deserved it," he announced.

"Excuse me young man?" Gram asked.

“Sorry ma’am,” he said, not looking very sorry, the scamp. He explained. "He always ends up with the sweet girl but why doesn't he just marry the enchantress? Then he could be the most powerful king in all the lands."

Grams was speechless for a moment as a funny look crossed her face. Cissy looked appalled and then waited expectantly for her grandmother to argue this heresy. Her mother joined them and said the story would have to wait for bedtime as they had music lessons to finish. The boys groaned but Adrian and Colin took Cissy's hands to distract her from her brother's faux pas.

As the children trudged off to the manor house at Highgrove, Maggie gave her mother a concerned look. “You look like you've seen a ghost, or had one of your visions.”

Olivia looked at her daughter and weighed her words carefully. "La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants," she said in her native French.

Out of the mouths of babes. Maggie looked at her oldest son as he skipped to the manor and wondered at the chill that tickled her spine.


	2. Ben - Botany Bay

Captain Elizabeth Weir handed her temporary First Mate an electronic tablet and pointed to the charts highlighting replicated food usage over the past twelve Earth months. Commander Benedict Cumberbatch considered the information. The starship Atlantis was nearly identical in size and crew compliment to Ben’s permanent assignment, the Excalibur, yet the resources used were quite different. Truth be told, so was the food. While the Excalibur’s cafeteria staff provided every necessary nutrient for the crew’s health and well-being, the food was largely unappealing. 

He’d only been on board the Atlantis for two weeks of his six month assignment but already he wondered if there was a way to somehow kidnap Weir’s cook staff and take them back to the Excalibur with him. Several times a week they feasted on meals with such pleasing aromas, textures and tastes that he swallowed the involuntary saliva reflex at the thought. Seven years of living on Starfleet deep space cruise ships and he had become reconciled to hastily consuming unappealing, yet nutritious meals. He thought it would be a hard duty to return to that after six months of the Atlantis’s culinary delights.

“How can you use so much less food and yet have such better meals?” he asked.

Weir smiled in return. “Teyla.”

He cocked his head, questioning. He had seen Commander Teyla Emmagan in action and thought they were lucky to have such a talented fighter on their side but he didn’t recall ever seeing her in the galley. 

“She isn’t from this galaxy but she has a real affinity for trading with people in this sector. She's been able to keep the pantry stocked with food that is a bit more appetizing than replicator food.”

Ben could only nod in agreement and decided maybe he should consider kidnapping Teyla back to the Excalibur. It would be a villainous act with the added bonus that it would infuriate Sheppard and anything that annoyed his old “friend” from academy days was worth considering. Then he thought of Ronan coming after him and Teyla’s ability to kick ass and sighed in disappointment. It would be replicator food indeed when they returned to the Excalibur.

Commander Colin Cabrera, Ben’s maternal cousin, skittered to a stop in the doorway to Weir’s office and blurted out, "Did you hear the news?"

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at her usually unflappable officer. "Do tell, Commander," she told him.

"They found the Botany Bay," Colin told them just as John Sheppard skittered into her office as well, followed moments later by Adrian Cumberbatch, Ben’s paternal cousin and the third of the famous “Horsemen”.

Ben tried to comprehend the news as he asked, "The Botany Bay? You mean Harrison's ship?" The excited nods had Ben and Elizabeth sitting back in their seats in shock. "Who found it?"

"The Excalibur," Sheppard told them.

"Wait. You mean they found it in the M31 galaxy?" Weir said, using the Starfleet nomenclature for the Andromeda Galaxy, their current region of exploration.

Colin nodded. "When the Botany Bay went through the wormhole, she must have landed here."

Ben considered the possibilities but mostly felt stunned, like that time they discovered unicorns on T368. Only this was much, much better than pretty, pink-maned horses with horns.

"It gets better," Sheppard told them. "There's a survivor."

"Harrison?" Weir gasped.

"No, his daughter. His daughter with Catherine Beauchamp,” Colin said with great flourish. “Catherine didn't die in the explosion. She was with Harrison."

"John Harrison had a daughter," Adrian said, trying to take it in.

"How old is she? She'd be, what, 150 years old?" Weir asked.

"Sort of." Sheppard said with another annoying look of satisfaction that he knew something that Ben didn’t. Weir shot Sheppard the warning look that she had been perfecting in the two weeks Ben had been on board.

"She was in a cryotube.” Colin explained. “She's been frozen for at least a hundred years. Pike thinks maybe 120."

Ben and Elizabeth shared a look. "So how old is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Early twenties."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Amazing. What does she look like?"

Colin asked permission before typing onto Weir’s display screen controls. "Damian sent a picture."

The image of the pale sleeping girl appeared on the large screen. "Wait, isn't that..?" Adrian blurted out.

"Yep,” Colin said, grinning. “Ben's mystery girl."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Ben. "You know her?"

Ben was silent for a moment looking at the young woman. She hadn’t died decades ago as everyone believed. She was real and she was alive. And she was John Harrison’s daughter. His stomach lurched in the same manner as when he had first seen the ExcaliburV2. "No, just an old painting of her," he said without taking his eyes off the beautiful woman sleeping on his own ship; his ship half a galaxy away. 

"Ben stole it," Colin explained.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at Ben. “Ben stole a painting,” she said. "That sounds like a story."

"Ben saw this famous painting in a museum on Gorchan. He was obsessed with her,” Colin said.

Weir arched an eyebrow and Ben winced. "She was really beautiful," he tried to explain.

"Obviously," Weir said looking at the girl. Colin clicked through his files and brought up the picture of the painting.

"Oh dear. She's wearing..." Elisabeth paused, tipping her head to view the lounging girl.

"A smile?" Adrian offered. 

"I was going to say a sheet," Weir said with some amusement. "That's a beautiful painting."

"It's a Bernelli. He's like their version of Michelangelo."

"So how did you steal it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very carefully," Ben said.

Colin and Adrian grinned at each other.


	3. Kat - The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Damian envisioning him as a younger John Barrowman (Torchwood cocky) and this chapter begins Kat and Damian's BroTP affair (with a little help from Scotty's daughter).

Kaitlyn Harrison was conscious of the hushed activity around her before she opened her eyes. Or at least, as she tried to open her eyes. Her body felt like it had become disconnected from her mind and she struggled to wake up. Calm, deep breaths, she told herself. She tried to logically assess her situation and remembered the crisis— the Bay’s main power system was failing. 

She remembered with a fuzzy recollection going to bed in exhaustion as the four of them tried to keep the Bay’s systems from shutting down until they could get closer to a traffic lane and some hope of rescue. Her father insisted she sleep as they needed fresh minds to find a solution. She had protested but Uncle Matt and her mother agreed and she had laid down, thinking she would appease them but keep working the problem in her mind. She remembered feeling incredibly tired, like when she was little and Daddy would mentally, gently, push her toward sleep. That was her last memory, an image of dancing in a field of flowers with her parents and laughing as she drifted to sleep. 

She tried to open her eyes and sit up but she was trapped in a body that refused to respond to her commands. Was this paralysis from the Bay’s life support systems malfunctioning? Daddy had said they were fine, they had a few days of support left, but he had been blocking her mentally so now she worried he might be downplaying the danger. She tried to wiggle her fingers. It was as though every muscle was enwrapped in heavy shipping foam; frozen, regardless of her mind’s commands. 

She felt her heartbeat increase as she tried desperately to move. She had to wake up and move. What if her parents were in trouble? She needed to help. She reached out for them mentally and instead found several other minds surrounding her. She stilled. She sensed several beings and heard a beeping noise that matched her heartbeats. A medical facility? Thank the heavens, they must have been rescued. So why couldn’t she wake up?

She relaxed her mind and listened telepathically. Fragments came to her. Voices murmured; some talking in whispers, others thinking silently. 

“Poor kid.”

“She’s lucky to be alive but we won’t know about permanent damage until she wakes up.”

“What does Starfleet say we should do?”

“She looks a bit like her mother.”

Kaitlyn grabbed that thought. They knew her mother? Were they from Gorchan?

Then, she heard a child’s voice, “Kiss her”. 

A deeper voice asking in surprise, “What?” 

A little girl giggled, “Kiss her, silly. Don’t you know that’s how you wake up a sleeping princess?”

“How do you know she’s a princess?” the deeper voice asked, laced with amusement.

“She looks like a princess,” came the very confident answer.

Mentally Kaitlyn smiled but her face felt frozen and didn’t match the effort. She heard the answering sigh. “All right munchkin, but don’t blame me if it doesn’t work because I’m not a prince,” the deeper voice told her as it appeared to be coming closer. 

Kat tried to protest then stopped in shock. Earth English. The voices were speaking Earth English. How could that possibly be? A surge of adrenalin had her eyes snapping open as a warm mouth covered hers and she met startled blue eyes. The man stepped back in shock. “Holy crap,” he said. 

The little girl clapped her hands in glee. “See, I told you!”

Kaitlyn moved her eyes, taking in the surroundings. She saw not her familiar cabin on the Botany Bay, but a gleaming room of medical equipment. Several people stepped into her sight but she focused on the young man who had kissed her. 

He offered an embarrassed grin. “Hello,” he said. “I should beg your pardon but if it worked to wake you up, I’m not terribly sorry.” She scanned his mind briefly as she felt her own senses clouding from exhaustion. Damian. His name was Damian, she thought as she lost consciousness again.


	4. When Goddesses Meddle

Kaitlyn slowly became aware of her surroundings as she lay still, listening to the activity around her. She remembered waking to Earth English, little girls and handsome blue eyes. She took inventory of the people around her. Nearly a dozen souls worked nearby, hundreds more in close proximity. She continued to gather information. Internally she felt chilled and as she gently pulsed her circulation and platelet production, she felt thousands of tiny pinpricks tingling through her body. Nothing was broken but her body was reacting as though she had been through a traumatic shock. Was it a result of the Botany Bay’s life support systems failing? 

She reached for her parents and still felt no response. She was slowly gaining her mental strength but felt confused and disoriented as to what happened. What could have caused the chemical reactions she felt taking place in her body as though she had mild frostbite? Her mind stilled. The stasis chamber. Had her parents used the stasis chamber? Were they still sleeping? She needed to gather her wits so she could help when they were revived. They were incredibly strong but still, they were forty years older and would have more side effects than she was experiencing. And how long had they been asleep? She didn’t remember hearing any reports of space ships from the Milky Way galaxy but then, the Botany Bay had been in this galaxy for thirty years and no one knew where it had really come from.

She began to expand her senses, looking for information externally. She was on a ship, a starship and the majority of beings seemed to be from Earth with a few species she didn't recognize thrown in. In the medical bay she sensed two people by her bed. The woman was called Meg, the man, “Bones”. The two discussed someone's records.

"She has very little muscle atrophy and is already showing signs of healing," Meg said.

"Amazing," Bones responded. He added, "Let's begin some mild electric stimulation on her legs to see if we can help the process along."

With a start Kaitlyn realized they were talking about her. She searched their minds for information about her parents. She found the memory in Bones’ mind. He walked through the Bay’s corridors, leading a medical team. They entered her parents’ chamber and she bit back a sob at the image of her parents, wrapped in each other's arms, lifeless. She felt Bones’ reaction of sadness as he scanned them, then gently pulled her mother’s quilt over them. The young man, Damian, was with him. As Bones gave orders for biopsies, Damian posted a guard. “No one touches anything until we know what happened to them,” he told the guard.

The other man eyed her parents. “Do you think there is some contamination?”

“No, I think John Harrison doesn’t need to be a souvenir for some asshole,” Damian said. “This has already created a shit storm of territorial maneuvering the captain’s dealing with now. Blacktide is sending a ship and Starfleet has a science lab on its way. Until you hear from me or Pike, no one enters this room.”

Kaitlyn felt the men’s respect as they regarded her father. From what Daddy had told her about leaving Earth, she understood him to be a fugitive but they acted as though he were a lost hero. She closed her eyes to the memory of her parents lying there and tried to calm her senses. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It wasn't possible. Her vibrant, indestructible parents couldn't be gone. She quickly scanned Bones’ memories of finding her and then following her father’s instructions to revive her. Daddy. Why did you do this, she thought. Surely there was some other way. Another tear rolled down her cheek and she felt a warm hand grip hers.

She opened her eyes to the worried brown eyes of the man called Bones. "Hello beautiful," he said gently. "How are you feeling?"

She searched his mind, looking for some threat and saw nothing but concern and sympathy. She tried to talk but struggled to work her vocal cords.

He patted her shoulder. "Take it easy," he told her. "You've been through a lot. Do you understand me?" He said with a sudden thought that she didn't grow up in the Milky Way and may not understand him. She tried to nod but only managed the slightest movement.

"Good," he said, smiling. "I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy." He nodded his head to the woman who stood on the other side of her bed. Kat struggled to turn toward her. "This is nursing specialist, Dr. Aziz-Smythe." 

“You can call me Meg,” the woman told her. Kaitlyn blinked in acknowledgment. 

"We are very happy to see you awake young lady," McCoy told her.

She sensed curiosity and more sympathy as several people walked closer to her bed. Sympathy. Her parents. She tried to talk and whispered, "Happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," a deep voice responded. An older man approached. Handsome, with an air of confident authority, he smiled as he stopped at the foot of her bed. 

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike," he told her. "You're in the medical bay of the Starship Excalibur from the Milky Way galaxy. We found your ship three days ago." She nodded slightly as she tried to focus. Her brain still felt like it had been scrambled. Behind the captain, she saw the handsome young man who had kissed her.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he said, moving to her side. She sensed a lively, intelligent mind brimming with questions. She concentrated on reaching for him and felt her fingers move. He clasped her hand in his. She sensed the surprised responses from those around, then grins as they remembered the kiss. “How long?” she asked.

“We don’t know,” Pike told her. “We haven’t been able to unlock the Botany Bay’s computer. We were hoping you could help with that; but, first things first, young lady. What do we call you?”

“Kaitlyn,” she croaked out. 

He smiled. “Well, Kaitlyn. We are very pleased to meet you and welcome you aboard the Excalibur.” 

“Matt?” she asked. 

The captain gave McCoy a questioning look, and he returned it with a slight shrug. “I’m sorry Kaitlyn. Your parents and Matt are gone. It appears they used the ship’s remaining power to keep your stasis pod operating all these years but they died very soon after putting you in it.”

“Years?” She must have misheard him.

“Yes,” Pike answered softly, trying to gage her reaction. She sensed his compassion as he continued, “How old were your parents?”

“Sixty,” she said, giving her father’s age in Earth years.

His look of surprise matched his thought that her father didn’t look a day over thirty according to Bones’ medical report. He realized that explained how there was a full-grown daughter. “Then, you’ve been sleeping for about 120 years.”

She looked at him for a moment in complete shock and then felt her fragile hold on consciousness slipping. She closed her eyes and searched their minds for some sign of duplicity but found none. They believed she had been sleeping for more than an Earth century. 

Pretending to doze, she listened as they discussed her. Damian continued to hold her hand as the captain asked Bones for a report on her condition. McCoy seemed astonished at her recovery but Pike reminded him, "Not so surprising considering her genetic heritage. Her parents were designed to have superior healing capability. Not all the Nemain subjects had the same traits but that healing ability was at least enhanced in all their DNA."

Kaitlyn drifted off as they discussed how soon she might be healthy enough to interview. She fell asleep still clasping Damian’s hand.


	5. Kat and the Admiral

When Kaitlyn awoke, she lay quietly with her eyes closed. The electric stimulus on her legs was helping, but nothing was going to heal the devastating pain in her heart. Her parents and Uncle Matt were gone. Her entire world was gone. She couldn’t imagine how much Gorchan had changed or if it was even safe to return. 

She sensed a bustle of activity nearby and mentally felt the little girl who believed in fairy tales. She wasn’t laughing today as she lay on a bed, some kind of chemicals pumping into her body. The little girl was miserably nauseous and Kaitlyn hastily blocked the scene when the little girl was ill. She sensed the despair and heartbreak from the adults around her and felt it was too much to bear in her own heartbroken state. She dozed, desperately envisioning her parents dancing in a field of flowers.

The next morning she woke up to see four serious men studying her. Damian, Dr. McCoy, the Captain, and one more. A distinguished older gentleman with white hair and intelligent green eyes stood at the foot of her bed. He and Kaitlyn were silent for a long time looking at each other. He weighed and measured her, trying to determine if she was a risk, and the possible dangers she posed to his people. She didn't perceive any aggression in him, just a sense of restrained power and confidence from years of command.

“Hello,” he said, in a cultured British voice. She also sensed a bit of compassion as he studied her and considered her orphan status. She bit down on any emotional response, focusing on how this latest stranger might pose a threat.

"I'm Admiral Cumberbatch," he said softly. "I wanted to meet you and convey my condolences for your loss."

“Thank you,” she responded in a hoarse voice but at least she could speak. "Is this your ship?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not anymore. I was captain of her predecessor years ago but I've been assigned diplomatic duties for some time now. Captain Pike was gracious enough to allow me a chance to meet you." She could tell that despite his words, Pike held this man as his superior. His mentor? she sensed. "As you can imagine," he continued, "We have so many questions."

She nodded once, briefly. "Can you tell us a bit about what happened to you?"

She pondered the question. "We were traveling to Atrias and the Botany power system began failing. We weren't able to repair her or make it to the nearest charted planet." She stopped for a moment to sip water that Damian handed her. "Thank you," she told him before laying back and giving a shaky sigh. The exhaustion was not a total act; she really did feel like she had been dragged by a Dagmarian sand snipe.

Damian and Bones both began to protest. “She should rest, she has been through quite an ordeal,” Bones said.

The admiral assessed the two men's behavior and searched for any sign they were being compelled. Interesting, she thought. She had not detected any other telepathic abilities on the ship, yet he seemed to be considering if she had powers that she was hiding. 

"It's all right," she assured the younger men. "It is hard though, because I don't really know what happened."

The Admiral gave her a questioning look and she explained. "I knew it was dire but I never dreamed what my parents were planning. I went to bed two nights ago thinking we just needed to find a solution to the power drain and woke up here... And now. "

The two senior officers looked at each other, each coming to the same conclusion that she had reached. Her parents and Uncle Matt had sacrificed themselves to give her a chance at survival. She bit her lip to keep a neutral face.

"I have questions too," she said. "I don't understand why it took so long to be discovered? How did you find me?"

"The Botany Bay was found in an area that has been in a sort of no man's land for more than 100 years," the Admiral explained. "Within a few months of the Botany Bay floundering, a war broke out between rival powers and this area saw one of the early battles. It was devastating and this sector became a bit of a space junkyard from all the debris."

She arched an eyebrow. "I was floating in a junkyard? Awesome," she said with considerable irony. "But how did you find me?"

"We were traveling nearby and heard the signal," Pike explained. "The Botany Bay was emitting a distress signal and our sensors picked it up."

"I wonder why no one else ever heard it,” she asked.

"They weren't listening. It was on an old Earth frequency that as near as we can tell is never used in this galaxy."

Her brow furrowed. "That's odd."

"That your ship was sending a signal that could only be heard by ships from a galaxy that wouldn't travel here for another hundred years?" the Admiral said. "Yes, odd is one way of putting it."

She studied him. "What do you think of it?"

"I have no idea," he said.

"Me either," she told him in complete truth.

"If the Botany Bay could send a signal, you would think your father would want to use one that might see you rescued right away," Damian said.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you.” She winced a bit as she shifted in the bed and Bones protested.

"We should let you rest young lady," the Admiral said. "You have some recovery ahead of you."

“Thank you. May I ask what your intentions are?"

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Regarding me?" she clarified. "Are you planning to transport me to Gorchan or another planet?" she asked.

Pike answered, "We hoped to keep you here while you recover. We assumed that all of your family or friends are no longer alive so we thought it best if you stay with your own species for a bit so we can help your recovery."

And study me, she sensed but not in a terrifying, creepy way. They had a right to be curious about her, she supposed.

"My own species." She said out loud. "I've lived my life thinking I would be the last of my species in this galaxy. That is quite a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Well, you are among friends now," Bones told her. "You have a home here, as long as you need it."

She saw the Captain's eyes flare a tiny bit in surprise but he didn't chastise his medical officer. She looked at these four good men and thought whatever freak of fate had cast her in their path; she was a lucky woman to have been found by them.


	6. Bear

“Dammit,” Ben swore softly. Between scouting for a line of sight to the hillside where Colin wanted to anchor the mining camp’s backup communication antennae and devising ways to murder Sheppard, he was late for check-in. He had less than twenty minutes to hoof it back to the rendezvous point.

After he scrambled to the top of the rocky outcropping, he shot a marker beacon overhead and then slid and bumped his way to the quasi-trail. The problem with the rich Cascadian Crystal deposits being discovered in this part of the galaxy was that they tended to coincide with geological properties that played havoc on wireless communication signals. Fortunately Colin loved the challenge and was one of the best electrical engineers Ben knew at finding weird workarounds. This rock would be a good place for a signal booster and the mining camp engineers could figure out how to actually make it work. 

It would also be a good place to hide a body he thought, sliding onto the trail as he decided no, that wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying as simply poking Sheppard out an airlock on the Atlantis. With his luck, however, the American would find a way to survive. Sheppard had the devil’s own luck at surviving impossible scrapes. The fact he got himself into most of the scrapes didn’t help, Ben thought. 

Last night’s debacle with the waitress in the mining settlement was just another example of the man’s penchant for trouble and ability to charm or fight his way out of it. Ben touched his cut and swollen eyebrow and decided next time he would let Sheppard fight his own battles. Sheppard asking him if he felt better after the fight, like he had been doing Ben a favor, and Colin agreeing with him that Ben was looking less "broody", make Ben want to feed them both to the nearest sand snipe. 

Dammit, he wasn’t broody. And if he was, he had every right. The only woman to ever take his breath away was living on his old ship, with his old crewmates, and now there was a communication blackout about her and he couldn’t even bribe Pike into telling him anything about her. Hell, rumor had it, his own father had met her but he was still too pissed off with Ben to be of any help, so Ben didn’t even know if her eyes really were the color of a stormy sea like the painting. Broody, my ass. Sometimes life just wasn’t fair but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Ben trotted toward the rendezvous point and kept an eye and ear for any sound. No one had signaled an Orci sighting but that didn't mean they didn't pop up at the most inopportune times. Instead he turned a corner in the game trail and found himself facing an enormous wolf. The canine sat on its haunches and tilted its head, looking at him quizzically like maybe he'd like to get to know Ben before eating him. Ben lifted his gun and the wolf's lip curled up, showing a large canine tooth. Ben put the gun down and the lip dropped, giving the wolf a quizzical expression again.

“Well, if you're going to eat me, you need to make up your mind because I'm late for check in.” he told the wolf-dog. The beast panted, which gave it the expression of actually laughing at him. “Ok, here goes nothing,” Ben muttered as he slowly walked toward the dog, then around him. The dog stood after he passed and trotted to his side. “I just want you to know that I feel really badly that my ancestors hunted you to extinction in Europe,” Ben told the dog. The dog arched an eyebrow at him as if to say he wasn't entirely buying it.

The wolf’s face markings looked like an Alaskan Malamute’s mask. Pretty. Ben stole a quick look under the huge fluffy tail. Handsome, he corrected. The expression of amusement the dog shot Ben was priceless but not as much as Colin, Adrian and Sheppard’s when he walked out of the forest with a wolf trotting at his side. Ronan pulled his gun and the dog softly growled. Ben held up a hand and told Ronan to stand down.

“Who’s your buddy?” Sheppard asked as he walked up the beast. The wolf growled softly as Sheppard reached out to rub his ears. He drew his hand back slowly. “A kindred spirit,” Sheppard said in a smartass tone. “You could have matching mood sensors.”

Ben glowered at him as he showed Colin where he set the maker beacon. Colin and the camp engineers marked it on their system and decided they could make it work. They began loading equipment into the shuttlecraft when the dog trotted on board and plopped down in the back.

Ronan pulled his gun again and Sheppard sighed. “You can’t kill Cumberbatch’s spirit animal.” 

Colin grinned before he saw Ben’s face. Adrian knelt down before the dog and offered a hand. The dog sniffed, then put his head on his paws and whined. “Are you hungry?” Adrian asked. He offered a replicator beef stick to the dog. The animal mouthed it before spitting it out with an expression that said he didn’t consider it food. 

Ben had to agree with him there. Ben dug out a jerky stick that Teyla had given him- the real thing. The dog took it, then held it between its paws while he happily savored the treat. 

“He has good taste,” Ben said, ruffling the dog’s ears. They finished loading and tried to convince the dog that he needed to leave. He was having none of it. They tried enticing him with more treats and he just gave them a pitying look. They tried to drag him off but the beast seemed to grow eight legs and they couldn’t get him out the door. 

Finally Ben gave up and said, “Let’s go. Once we get to the settlement, he’ll probably leave.”

He was wrong. The dog didn’t leave, even when they packed their gear and bid the mining manager goodbye. She confirmed that the wolf-dog wasn't a pet and no one had seen it before. They discussed stunning him and dragging him off but whenever anyone reached for their phaser the dog snarled a vicious warning. 

Ben and Sheppard looked at each other. Sheppard shrugged. Ben was technically in charge as his banishment to the Atlantis happened to coincide with Sheppard being demoted over some order he has disobeyed. Ben would have felt some sympathy for Sheppard if he didn’t suspect he pulled this kind of thing on purpose whenever he was up for promotion. He would never, ever figure John Sheppard out, he decided. 

“Ok, let’s go. We’ll take him with us.” He gave the dog a look. “Teyla will know just what to do with his fur and he’ll probably make tasty sausages.”

The horrified looks on his team’s faces matched the dog’s pitying look at his attempt to trick him off the ship. “Fine,” he sighed and slid behind the pilot controls. “Atlantis here we come, plus one passenger with attitude.”

"Plus the dog," Sheppard said. Smartass.

When they reached the Starship, the wolf-dog jumped off and wandered around curiously, sniffing nearby crates and equipment. 

“Shouldn’t he be cowering from the machinery?” Adrian asked. They watched in amazement as the dog trotted around the hangar, investigating; huge plumy tail curled happily in the air. 

They were so engrossed watching him they didn’t hear the child’s voice, “Bear!” Too late they saw Teyla’s two-year-old son, Torren, fling himself at the wolf. 

Sheppard and Ronan reached for guns while Ben and Colin bolted for the dog, hoping to pull the child off before he was bitten. Instead, the dog had plopped his furry butt on the hangar floor and grinned as the child clung to his thick neck ruff. When the little boy stepped back, the dog dropped to his stomach and gently nosed the child’s shoe. Torren giggled and threw himself on the dog again, straddling the enormous beast. The dog stood up very slowly and the child shrieked with glee as the dog gave him a ride around the hangar bay. 

The landing party shared astonished looks at the sight. “Okay that’s a little weird,” Sheppard said, holstering his weapon. 

Teyla approached. “Who’s your friend?” 

"Ben's spirit animal," Sheppard said. “Torren thinks he’s a teddy bear,” he added.

Teyla considered. Sheppard had brought Torren a stuffed teddy bear from Earth when he was a baby and it was his favorite toy. She had to agree the dog looked a bit like a big bear. “What’s his name?” she asked.

“Bear, bear!” Torren shouted as the dog gently carried him to his mother. Teyla picked her son up and rubbed the dog's ears. He rolled over, shameless, as Teyla rubbed his belly. 

“Apparently it’s Bear,” Ben said. He cringed at Captain Weir’s frown as she approached. The four other men all pointed at Ben when she arched an eyebrow at the dog. 

“Most people keep virtual pets,” Weir told him. 

“I'm not sure I'm the one doing the keeping,” Ben told her.

“Well, as long as you’re the one cleaning up after him,” she said before walking off. 

Sheppard grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

Ben grit his teeth as he considered which of the airlocks might not show up on a security camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned Santiago Cabrera for Colin after seeing the BBC Musketeers. I struggled with Adrian, mostly envisioning him as Tom Hiddleston (Henry V, not Loki) but after reading a great fanfic about Kili and Fili, I kept calling him Aiden so I leave his face claim to the reader's discretion!
> 
> Link to the Kili fanfic by ninjamcgarrett http://archiveofourown.org/works/1619006


	7. Gordian's Knot

Over the next two days Kaitlyn woke for longer periods of time and felt her strength slowly returning. Having been blessed with superior healing made her impatient with her progress but she used the time to understand the ship that had found her and the people serving on it.

The handsome young officer appeared several times a day to help her walk for short stretches around the medical suite and keep her company when she was resting. She knew Damian had been assigned the duty but she felt no threat from him, only curiosity. Even-tempered, quick-witted and just a bit naughty, she found herself looking forward to his visits. He shared details about his growing up in Seattle and his history in Starfleet. Each detail was meant to draw her out but she turned each question into a question for him.

She could sense the curiosity of every crewmember that came by. She knew from Damian’s thoughts that the Captain and Admiral were shielding her from all the people who wanted to study her, talk to her, and examine her. She appreciated their concern as they believed she was a helpless young woman, orphaned and under their care. She knew it best to keep that illusion but then she made a huge tactical error over a stupid game. 

A thin, unique looking man showed up at her bedside and stammered through a speech about boredom and medical procedures and preferring robots to humans. She tried to keep a straight face but he was adorably scattered and finally handed her a tablet. “It has games on it,” he explained. “For when you are bored.”

“I’m Kaitlyn,” she said laughing. 

“Of course you are,” he stammered. “Oh! I’m Rudy. I maintain the ship’s main computer.”

He stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time until she glanced at the tablet. He shook himself and explained how the different games worked but mumbled, “Oh, no. Not that one. I forgot to take that one off.”

She stopped him when she recognized the patterns as the game pieces moved. It was very similar to a game her father had created for her when she was struggling with her research in college. It helped her break through a tough patch in her research using computational algorithms in genetic sequencing. Intrigued, she began playing, seeing that it was indeed just like the game her father had developed. 

Rudy watched her and a couple times started to help but then subsided when he realized she was correct in her calculations. It wasn’t long before she solved the puzzle and handed it to him with a relish. She was laughing in delight before she really looked at his face and read his thoughts. Crap. 

He had a lot of questions about how she could solve a puzzle that had only just recently been developed. She probed a bit. Developed by Ungalar Pegruchio. That little bastard, she silently fumed. After she disappeared had he really claimed her work as his own, she wondered. Of course he had. 

She asked Rudy questions about the game and it’s developer and learned that Ungalar Pegruchio, a math professor on Gorchan had used the game to solve one of the math world’s unsolvable mysteries. It was a point of contention that the Gorchans lorded over other species, particularly humans, that one of their mediocre minds had solved what no one else could. She grit her teeth. 

“Is he still alive? He must be nearly 150 and that is not terribly old for Gorchans,” she said.

“How do you know how old he is?” Rudy asked.

Damn. She was making a hash of this. “Because he was only a few years older than me when we were students together at university,” she explained grimly. 

“But if you were students together and he just solved the Gordian Knot using this, how did...” he began.

“Because he must have just found my research notes and found the game. Without it he couldn’t have proven my work using the Gordian Knot formula I developed.” She sighed. She was furious with the little weasel Pegruchio, but more furious with herself for such a blunder. So much for keeping a low profile. She answered a few questions before rubbing her temple. “I’m really tired,” she explained. “Can you come back another time?” she asked, smiling and giving him a gentle push telepathically to soften the request. 

He left, making his way straight for the bridge and Captain Pike. Damn. She lay back and closed her eyes, analyzing if this might be a problem, but then she was distracted by the couple that walked into the medical suite.

_____________________

 

Rudy entered the ship’s bridge and walked to the captain’s chair. Pike looked up from the daily reports. 

“Might I have a word?” Rudy asked, motioning to the portside of the bridge. 

Pike gave him a questioning look but agreed, leading him through the door to the captain’s office. 

“Everything ok?” Pike asked.

“I was visiting with Miss Kaitlyn and gave her the Pegruchian puzzle to play and she solved it.”

Pike let go the fact that everyone but medical personnel were banned from seeing their young guest. Bones had moved her to a quiet cubicle to the side of the medical bay to ensure she had privacy. Like everything with Rudy though, he needed to sort through what was most relevant.

“She solved the first set?” Pike asked. “That's impressive, although her father had an off-the-chart IQ.”

“No she solved the puzzle. The whole thing. In twenty minutes,” Rudy explained.

Pike sat back in his chair, considering this. The Pegruchio puzzle had helped prove one of the seven great “un-provable” math theories. Even with the understanding of how the algorithm worked, it usually took teams of mathematicians several days to unlock all the layers of the puzzle when a primary formula was entered. It made for a popular contest between college math teams vying to be the first to find the solution or anti-solution for any given formula.

“Here’s the thing. If she was frozen 120 years ago...” Rudy trailed off.

“That puzzle wasn't developed until a few years ago when Pegruchio solved the puzzle and created the process.”

“I told her the game was developed by the great Gorchan mathematician Ungalar Pegruchio. She was quite appalled,” Rudy explained. “He was her grad student and a complete idiot according to her. She said her father developed the game and she used it to prove her dissertation.”

“That explains why a mediocre math professor suddenly solved one of the universe's great math puzzles,” Pike said. “He was her grad student? I thought Damian said she was twenty-one.” 

“An incredibly brilliant twenty-one,” Rudy said.

They looked at each other. “How could you prove it?”

“Her dissertation was published in the library at Universidad Gorchan. She filed it with her professor before they left Gorchan.”

“Are you telling me that the Pegruchian solution was actually created by an Earthling?” Pike said as a huge grin spread over his face. “Oh that is too good to pass up.”

“She said there is a copy of her research and the game on the Bay’s computer.”

“Which we can't access,” Pike said. He considered. “Let me call the Admiral. I think I have a plan.”


	8. Kat and Tabby

Kaitlyn lay back, chastising herself over her lapse. Bloody hell. If she wasn’t careful, she would let slip more about her abilities than just her intelligence. She doubted even the Captain and Admiral would be able to hold researchers at bay if they knew her full capabilities. 

She could sense when the little girl and her parents entered the medical suite. Even in her secluded area, she could sense the emotional pain swirling as they brought the child for another treatment. She tried listening to the music Damian had put on a small music player. She wasn't entirely sure she liked his taste in music but it was sweet that he was trying to help her survive the boredom of her forced confinement. She bit her lip when the little girl began crying. After sensing the after-effects of her treatment earlier, Kaitlyn couldn't blame her.

The adults all reflected varying stages of dread at what they had to do and yet there was determination too as they believed this was the only way to extend her life. Kaitlyn knew she should roll over and turn up the music but her heart broke at the fear Tabby, the little girl, was feeling. As they lay her on the bed, she cried, "I want Benny."

Kaitlyn remembered she had cried that before and gently probed the child's mind for context. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the face of the young man holding her through treatments and reading her stories while the chemicals pumped into her system. His rich baritone calmed her and helped her to not feel afraid but that wasn't what captured Kaitlyn's attention. It was HIM, the man she had seen in the wormhole years ago. The man who had been sitting at a campfire, with an older version of herself. The man who had ruined her for every other man.

He was real and he had been on this ship until recently she learned as she probed the child's father. "Ben" was a friend who had recently been reassigned to another ship. The little girl's distress wrenched Kaitlyn from her heart-pounding discovery. Tabby fussed as they started to pump the chemicals into her system. Even with the medicines to lessen the nausea, she would soon be miserable. Her father tried to read to her but she was inconsolable. Sighing and cursing herself for being a million times a fool, Kaitlyn stiffly sat up and started moving to the child. When the adults saw her approaching they reacted with varying degrees of fear, alarm and curiosity. She tried to give them a non-threatening smile but her attention was focused on the child. Bones, bless him, moved between her and her quarry.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, young lady," he scolded.

"I know, I just thought I could help," she told him with a tiny suggestive push. He nodded and moved aside, clearly shocking the others. The little girl had stopped fussing as she looked at Kaitlyn in curiosity. "Hi, my name is Kaitlyn," she told her softly, pushing a sense of calm very slowing into the little girl. "I don't like being sick either," she confessed.

"It stinks," the little girl said, earning a smile from Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn reached under the covers to touch Tabby’s feet while the child's mother made a move toward her to protect her child. Kaitlyn pushed her mum a bit harder mentally, as the mother's sense of protection was so fierce. She sat on the foot of the bed and gently stroked the little girl's leg. "Do you like music?" Kaitlyn asked.

The little girl nodded and Kaitlyn began to very gently sing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was sick. It had verses in French and English but the little girl didn't seem to care; she started to relax under Kaitlyn's stroking. Kaitlyn worked very slowly, using the girl's own body to work with the medicine rather than fighting it.

Tabby sighed and nestled into her daddy's arms as the music seeped into her senses. From what Kaitlyn knew about Earth and human reactions to her kind of gifts, she knew she was being horribly stupid in letting them see her abilities, but she couldn't just let the child suffer and not help her.

She sensed the captain as he jogged into the sick bay, obviously called by one of the medical staff. Bones held up a hand to stop him and the two security guards with him. Damian followed close on their heels but Kaitlyn continued to focus on the child. For the next thirty minutes she sang and soothed the little girl, helping her brain adjust and adapt to the medicine flowing through her. 

Finally, she knew she was at the end of her stamina. She glanced to Bones and arched an eyebrow. "I'm running out of gas," she told him telepathically. His shot her a stunned look but then nodded and asked the nurse for some medicines.

He prepared sedatives for the little girl then glanced at Kaitlyn. "What do you think?" he asked, seeking her opinion. And if she hadn't adored this lovely man before, she certainly did now. He had a heart of absolute Cissarian gemstones. "What do you usually do?" she asked.

"We usually don't use sedatives because they tend to counter the medicine," but he looked at the numbers appearing on the screen above the little girl's head and then turned adoring eyes to Kaitlyn. "Her numbers are so good that I think we can risk it though." She nodded and then whispered mentally. "Or, I could try to push her into a nap?"

"You are a miracle, lady," he whispered back.

She sang one last lullaby and disengaged her healing stroke as she pushed the exhausted little girl and her beaten body into a gentle slumber. She gave her a dream about pink unicorns and then stood up. She started to stumble but Damian scooped her up and carried her to the bed in the back of the medical suites.

Tabby's parents curled up with her after hugging fiercely. Kaitlyn gathered that the numbers reflected the toxins being produced by the invasive disease. Tabby's numbers hadn't been that low in weeks and a cautious sense of hope started to spread in the people gathered.

Damian laid her gently on her bed and asked if she needed anything. She asked for water and he held her shoulders while she drank, then smoothed her hair back as she relaxed into the bed. The captain moved to the foot of her bed and stood considering her. She could sense concern, curiosity, compassion and overall, a need to protect his crew.

"Can you explain what just happened?" he asked.

She measured him, trying to decide the path she would follow with this man. She chose honesty. "Do I have to?" she asked.

After a surprised moment, he answered, "I'm not sure. Something tells me I might have a tough time forcing you."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust you," she told him.

He nodded. "Fair enough, but answer one question." She nodded. "Are you a threat to my crew?"

"No," she told him with completely sincerity. "As long as no one harms me, I mean no one harm."

He considered this and looked toward the tiny family that he felt great affection for. "Ok. I think you've just earned that." He gave her a direct look. "Thank you."

She nodded and relaxed, feeling utterly exhausted. She fell asleep holding Damian’s hand.

In the night, the little girl woke up and her family bundled back to their quarters. In the morning, Bones sat on the foot of her bed. 

"Young Miss Tabitha has a degenerative disease that resembles Leukemia from the old days. We've tried everything and nothing has helped other than the medicines that make her sick and wipe out her bone marrow and immune system." He sighed heavily. "I am open to any suggestions that might help that child," he told her.

She nodded and he continued. "I don't want to push you but any insight into what you did that worked would be a godsend at this point. We are basically out of time with that little angel."

Kaitlyn considered. "I tried to help her body not fight the medicine so much. Her system naturally wants to fight the chemicals."

"We've tried nanobots, local folk remedies and hell, the Horsemen even let a tribal medicine man on board who might have a cure. Nothing has helped."

"Horsemen?" she asked, confused.

He grinned. "The senior officers on the ship, they got called the Four Horsemen when Damian joined them. Course now, it's hard to be the Four Horsemen when the rest of the group has left you behind," he acknowledged. "It's complicated," he answered her questioning look.

"I think I’m good on complicated," she told him ruefully. He grinned in return. "There was a component in the drugs that seemed to cause the worst reaction but I didn't detect it doing all that much good," she told him.

They talked for a bit, trying to isolate what part of the pharmacological cocktail might be the problem. Meg, the pretty and very pregnant nurse brought them a tablet and Bones showed Kaitlyn the chemical makeup. She asked questions about what some of the symbols meant and then they talked about a slight change to the formula to see if it might help lesson the bad side effects.

Bones surprised her by kissing her forehead and moved off to start working on creating the new drug. Meg brought her some food and commiserated when Kaitlyn gave an unguarded frown to the food. "It's replicator food and yeah, it's pretty awful." 

Kaitlyn grinned and said, "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Oh, I think even beggars would balk at that," Meg gave her a cheeky grin.


	9. The Bernelli

Damian appeared at her bedside after breakfast with a grin. "How would you like to get out of this joint?" he asked.

Kaitlyn practically dropped her tablet jumping up. "Please God. Yes!"

He held out an elbow in a courtly gesture. "There is something you have to see."

She slipped a hand in his elbow and he led her out of the medical facility. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“Patience,” he told her. They passed more medical suites that looked like testing and research labs, then passed a lot of closed doors. "This is part of the crew quarters. Down this hall are the senior officers’ quarters. They’re pretty empty right now," he explained. "We had three senior officers transfer to another ship so it's pretty lonely in my neighborhood."

"The Horsemen?" she asked.

She earned a startled look. "Yes. Ben, the first officer. You’ve met his father, the Admiral. And his two cousins, Adrian and Colin. They’re assigned to the Atlantis for now." His carefully neutral tone spoke volumes but this seemed personal so she didn’t pry into his memories. 

"Why did they transfer?" she asked.

He considered his answer. "Officially, Captain Pike wanted Ben to have some experience with a different leadership style before he takes over the Excalibur." He saw her quizzical look. "Pike is retiring from field service and Ben is first officer. It’s assumed he’ll be chosen to replace Pike for the next four years but Ben has always been with Pike, even in his summer assignments during the academy, so Pike wanted him to see how another captain handles day to day operations. He's working with Captain Elizabeth Weir now."

She nodded. "What about unofficially?"

A shadow crossed his face. "It's complicated." He stopped at a door and grinned. "Close your eyes. And no other kind of peeking," he admonished.

She arched an eyebrow but he looked adorable so she complied. She heard a door whoosh open and he led her inside the cabin. He pulled her forward then stopped and said, "Okay, you can open them."

She opened her eyes and started to tease him but stopped with her mouth open. For several seconds she could only gape at the large painting hanging in front of her. The painting was exquisite, the finest work from one of the most brilliant artists ever known in this galaxy. The brushwork, colors and vivacity of the oil painting had earned it the title “Bernelli’s masterpiece.” 

She had always been embarrassed and a tiny bit proud of the accolades for the painting that had helped launch her singing career as she was working her way through college. She tried to wrap her head around how it could have ended up on a spaceship from another galaxy.

"I don't understand. How did it get here?"

"It's a long story," he said again, laughing.

"I have time," she told him in a snippy voice as she walked to the painting.

She had said goodbye to it just before they left Gorchan. Now, in her mind, a few weeks later, she was standing before it, again feeling nervous about the future and wondering what would become of her. The laughing, confident eyes, her eyes, that stared back belonged to a woman who had seen heartbreak and loss and rebuilt her life at a very young age. At the time, she thought that was the worst that life could throw at her. Now, she considered the loss of her parents and everything she knew and realized that smiling girl had no idea how much life could change.

A tear trickled down her cheek and she felt Damian's concern. "Damn, I thought this would make you feel better. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "I was just thinking back to when this was painted. It was a couple years after my best friend had died and my life had changed so much. I thought at the time it was interesting that I could smile and feel again." Her voice quivered. "It's just the reason I was smiling that makes me sad.”

"What was that?" he asked.

"Bernelli wasn't happy with my expression and we took so many photographs and then he kept fussing with the sheet and uncovering more and more of me that my dad started to growl." she looked at Damian. "Honestly, growl." she smiled. 

"He made Bernelli so nervous he bobbled the brush on my hip here. That's why the paint is a little thicker in this fold of the sheet. Mom just patted Daddy’s cheek and led him out of the room. She banished him from the painting sessions until Bernelli was done." She wiped another tear. "They were so amazing together. They had the most perfect relationship that I was blessed to be surrounded by that love." She sighed heavily. "I really miss them."

Damian scooped her up and carried her to a couch. He sat down, cuddling her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about how it would bring back memories. When was the last time you saw it?"

"A couple days before we left Gorchan. I went to the museum to say goodbye to her. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again."

"Why did you leave Gorchan?"

"I was a singer,” she said, noting that he didn’t seem surprised by this information. “Dad was working as my manager and the music industry was run by a family. A mob type of family," she explained. "The Don's son wanted to marry me and Dad refused. No one said ‘no’ to Gater Bengine. If his son couldn't have me, no one could. I had just finished my sit-downs." She saw his confused look. "My research defense for my doctorate. I got the degree and we bolted. Dad planned to make it look like an accident and we were going to look for another planet to live in but then the Bay started failing and we just didn't make it."

"Wow, your folks never had it easy did they?"

Damian had given her access to some history books on her father and it was a bit disconcerting how his story ended for Earth when the Botany Bay stumbled into an unstable wormhole and disappeared. It was assumed that all hands were lost; except for the conspiracy theorists who reported Harrison sightings for years after their disappearance. 

That history would be rewritten now, based on what information she gave out. She considered. "I didn’t grow up on Gorchan. It wasn't easy on the planet I grew up on, but it wasn't awful. It was quiet and safe and we could be normal. It was similar to 19th century Earth so we were pretty off the grid. It was nice, lovely really."

Damian tried to picture this. “So John Harrison lived a quiet, normal life and raised a family. That’s pretty amazing.” He looked at Kaitlyn. “I’m glad.” She smiled in return and he asked, "When did you move to Gorchan?"

"I went to college there and it was pretty different after my home world." She laughed at the memory. “Okay, it was hugely different.” She shrugged. "My folks were masters at adapting after all those years trying to get everyone settled from the Bay."

"What happened to everyone?" he asked.

“As they found planets that were livable, members of the crew chose to stay on board or settle on the planet. They learned that one or two couples were about the most that could settle in easily and then the rest would just pack up to keep searching.”

"Wow. All these years, everyone figured they just died in space."

Kaitlyn considered carefully. "A couple did. I think there was trouble in the early days with another guy who fought Dad for control. The rest of the Bay family sided with Dad and two of the men died in a fight. Uncle Matt told me a little about it. It sounded pretty bad but after that, everyone just decided to focus on the mission of finding homes and they were fine."

"Damn. Your dad is a legend on earth. Kids play John Harrison when they’re little."

He explained when she gave him a questioning look. "It's like good guys and bad guys. John Harrison and his team are the good guys. The Nemain henchmen and Cheney are the bad guys."

She shook her head. "Good grief. I'm not sure if Dad would be horrified or amused by that."

"What was he like?"

"The best. He was quiet, loyal, fair. Bone deep solid and really hard working. He was such a deep thinker. Personality-wise, just the opposite of Mum who was more outgoing and bubbly. They were both really fun and loving. They were the heart and soul of our village." She smiled at the memory.

“Everyone on Earth thought she died,” He told her.

“That’s what Dad hoped for. In the end it didn’t matter when they went through the wormhole.” She saw his questioning look. "You know Cheney tried to kill her. The history books got that right. Cheney fell in love with her but when he realized she was in love with Daddy, he snapped.” 

She considered how much to tell but decided all the details could wait. “Dad saved her but she was really badly hurt and Dad knew she'd never be safe unless they got away from Cheney's reach. I think that's why he just figured we should leave Gorchan when everything happened with the Bengines.. He’d been through crazy already protecting Mum."

"So Matt Brewer went with you to Gorchan.” Damian was debating how to ask her something. “Everyone is thinking maybe you too were together.”

She gave him a questioning look and then laughed. “Uncle Matt? No. Good grief. He was my father's best friend. Ew. I loved Mattie for all the world but, no. Besides, I wasn’t his type,” she said, smiling.

She explained. “He stayed behind on my home world when we left. He and Uncle Jeff had a adopted a little girl after we settled there and they had a life there. They decided to stay for her sake. “ She was quiet for a moment. "After Uncle Jeff and their daughter died, Dad brought him to Gorchan for Mum to take care of. Matt was destroyed losing his family and he was just getting back together when we had to leave."

Damian sat thinking. "Wait, Matt Brewer and Jeff Carson were..."

"Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff, my godparents. They were soul mates. Izzy, their daughter, and Jeff died from a winter flu and Matt just fell apart. Dad went back every year to see them and discovered what happened. After he finally tracked Matt in the mountains, he brought him home to us."

“Matt Brewer and Jeff Carson were gay." Damian considered. “The researchers thought that the Project GenZed kids weren't gay. It was like they bred that out of them."

She snorted. "No, anyone who showed any sign of not fitting the typical mold just disappeared. Cheney was a horrible, evil man. Matt said Dad told him when they were kids to never let anyone know he was gay because one of the kids in the previous year group was gay and he had an "accident". Dad said Matt built quite the reputation as a womanizer but it was all an act."

"Damn," Damian said softly.

"You couldn't have been a Nemain kid," she told him. "You're pretty enough but... you know."

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but acceptance and affection. He kissed the top of her head. "Nope. I would have totally been toast if Cheney raised me. Fortunately my own folks are pretty cool. They think I'm perfect so it's all good."

She laughed. "Well, they would be right. You would have really liked my folks." They sat for a bit looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I think I would have,” he said softly and kissed her forehead. They stayed in companionable silence, looking at the painting.

"So," she said some time later. "How did my painting get here?"

He grinned. "Ben stole it." He waited for her response. "You don't know Ben but he is the most calm, rational, unflappable and proper English gentlemen to ever serve as a Starfleet officer."

She mulled this. "He doesn't sound very exciting," she said out loud.

Damian said, "That's what most people think but obviously, he has his moments."

She smiled. "So tell me about this moment."

"We were on Gorchan with his mom. She’s the ambassador from the Federation of Milky Way planets to this galaxy. She was meeting with a council on Gorchan and they decided to give her a cultural tour. They were very proud of showing their culture off to...” Damian paused.

“Heathens?” Kaitlyn filled in. He gave her a surprised look. “I lived there, remember? Dad used to say if arrogance could be bred into a species, it had been done with the Gorchanians.”

Damian snorted in laughter. “Yea, I definitely would have liked your dad. Anyhow, we went to the museum in the capital and we, the Horsemen, were supposed to be a back up security presence since things are a bit tense between the two galaxies. We’re following the delegation and walk into the room that had the Bernelli paintings and we all just stopped dead. There was this beautiful woman lounging butt naked there for God and everyone to see."

She punched him lightly and sighed. "I'm wearing a sheet. Honestly. It's more modest than some of my concert costumes."

"There is nothing modest about that painting,” he said. “That painting has been fueling male fantasies in multiple species for more than a century."

"Ew," she said and burst out laughing. "So you all decided to save my modesty and steal me?"

"No, I don't think Ben was thinking that coherently. When the delegation eventually moved on, he just stood there looking like he had been turned to stone. It was actually pretty funny. He’s known for being unflappable but he was totally gobsmacked."

She didn't know what that meant but could guess from his amusement and wished she could have seen that oddly-handsome man looking 'gobsmacked'. She wondered if it was the same feeling she had when she saw him in Tabby's memory. 

"Adrian and I followed the delegation but Colin and Ben stayed behind. The next thing I know, we’re off duty and talking about how amazing the painting was and how good it would look here in Ben's quarters and giving him grief and then he said, "Yeah, it would." He was actually thinking how cool it would be to have this painting,” 

Damian shook his head at the memory. “There may have been some Romulan Ale involved,” he added in a conspiratorial whisper. “Anyhow, we started planning-- how you could get away with this great art heist?"

She was looking at him with a mixture of horror and admiration. "So you were all drunk when you stole it?"

"Stone cold sober." Damian told her with a huge grin. "The ambassador from Gorchan was an ass and his security team had been pushing our buttons all week." She nodded in sympathy. "Anyhow, by the time we were getting ready to leave the planet, we were feeling a bit undiplomatic."

"Some of the men on Gorchan have that effect on people," she admitted. She saw his look, "Hey, they were going to force me to marry a short, pudgy alien with bad personal hygiene."

"Ew," he responded and squeezed her in a hug. "We went back to the museum and took a look around. The security chief had been bragging that their security system was foolproof and told us all the ways the museum was protected. We couldn't beam anything out and couldn't walk out with something that big. But it just had to be done.”

“So it was about payback?” she asked, feeling oddly insulted.

“Not for Ben. For him it was all about that painting,” Damian told her. He shook his head at the memory. “I’ve known Ben for years and I’ve never seen him lose his cool. It was actually kind of entertaining.” She poked his ribs at his amused look.

"How on earth did you do it?" she asked.

"We pulled a shell game. We confused the guards going in and out looking for a missing communicator and then Ben and Colin stayed inside after they closed. Adrian and I stayed outside and waited. Colin is a whiz with electric signals so he fried the systems from inside and they hit the guards with a stun gun and carried it outside. We were waiting in the alley with a forcefully liberated delivery van.”

She scrunched her nose and then laughed, "Stolen. Wow, once you went to the darkside, you went all in," she told him.

"Yep," he said. “We got you out of the frame and Scotty, Tabby’s dad,” he explained, “beamed Ben up with it and then beamed him back like nothing had happened."

“Good lord,” she said. “It was that easy?” She looked at the painting. “And you got away with it. That’s amazing.”

“It gets better. All hell broke loose after it was stolen. Colin had zapped the security footage of us entering that afternoon but they had the video of Ben standing there for a loooong time the day before.”

“Oh no!”

“Yep. Their security chief accused Ambassador Cumberbatch’s son of stealing the painting. Obviously everyone from the Milky Way knows how sensible Ben is and they were justifiably pissed. The talks really broke down and everyone left for the Excalibur.” He grinned at her look of horror. “There were all these great moments for a few days of people bringing up the accusation and laughing their asses off that someone could accuse Ben of something that crazy. It was a bit tough to keep a straight face sometimes.”

“Did anyone ever find out?”

“It was all good until Ben's mom walked into his cabin before she left for Earth and saw the painting. She just stood there for a moment in stunned silence, and then smiled with this great ambassador smile and walked out.” Kaitlyn decided she might like his mother.

Damian continued, “His dad, the Admiral, was less understanding. There was yelling and shouting and then Pike found out. Hence, the boys being sent to the Atlantis. Weir is a real stickler for playing by the rules. That and Sheppard, her first officer, and Ben have been rivals since they attended Starfleet Academy together back in the day. So Sheppard gets to have six months of torturing Ben because of you.”

“Sad!” she exclaimed.

“He might think it’s worth it,” he told her. “I would have given anything to see his reaction when they showed him the picture of you sleeping.” He saw her frown. “Before the communication blackout I sent Colin a picture of you in stasis.” She looked horrified. “Hey, we hadn’t met; we hadn’t even kissed yet. You were just Ben’s mystery girl.” He told her.

“Ben’s mystery girl?”

“When we found you and recognized you, Pike had us researching the girl in the painting. We found out you had been a pop singer on Gorchan who had been killed in a fiery shuttle crash.” He looked at her. “It was so similar to the accident that supposedly killed your mom that we realized something was up but until we knew what, the Admiral ordered a communication blackout.”

“Nothing too exciting,” she said. “Just a power mad man who couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” she told him. 

Damian nodded. “Like mother, like daughter. All the legends said there was something about your mother; that she just made people feel better when they were around her. I’m guessing that wasn’t just hype.”

She shrugged and wondered how to answer. He hugged her. “Now that we’ve met you, I think we get it. Rudy says you give off a happy vibe. Bones thinks it's some kind of calming pheromone. Either way, Ben is screwed.” She frowned. “That boy had it bad when you were just a legend. Flesh and blood...” he shook his head. “He'll never survive it.”


	10. Prometheus Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning… this chapter has a fight scene with some gore.

Ben, Colin and Sheppard flew the small shuttle on another arc, ever widening away from the mining settlement. It was Ben's turn to fly the souped up "puddle jumper" but Sheppard, the ass, had programmed it to not respond to Ben. So Ben sat in the copilot seat wondering what Sheppard would think when he returned to the Atlantis and found his skateboard. It would be terribly dangerous to careen down the hallways on the thing considering the slight modification to its booster pack. Ben sat back and gave Sheppard an innocent smile. Sheppard returned it with a squinty stare. A few more hours on the little shuttle and Elizabeth would count herself lucky if they and the ship were still intact, Ben thought. 

They had been searching for Stefan “Jorgy” Jorgenson for the entire day and so far had no luck. The geologist had a habit of distractedly wandering off from the camp as he studied the fragile formations on the surrounding hillsides. According to the mining chief, this was nothing unusual. However, since he was due to be picked up by the Atlantis and reassigned, his disappearance yesterday seemed a bit harebrained, even for Dr. Jorgensen. The Atlantis would be swinging back through the galactic neighborhood tomorrow and they needed to find Jorgy and be ready to rendezvous. 

Jorgy was last seen heading into the foothills to the magnetic north so the jumper flew low search patterns over the red rock monoliths. The jumper’s sensors normally could give them some assistance in the search but the magnetic waves from the hemabiotite formations blocked long range scans. They were forced to fly slowly over each formation to scan for life signs and bounce signals to his communicator.

Since Sheppard was piloting today, he was making the most of the ups and downs of the search. It would be a toss-up who hurled lunch first, Bear or Colin. Ben had already thought of twenty ways to get even and about half of them wouldn’t cost him his career.

“Wait!” Colin said, listening into his earpieces. “Go back just a bit.” Sheppard maneuvered the jumper over a short, deep ravine that cut through a maze of weird rock pillars. Colin took off the headphones and turned up the speaker. They heard faint static, earth technology static, Ben would bet. Colin was one of the best at electromagnetic waves and he was nodding at them. “What about heat signatures?” Colin asked.

The scanners to detect human body heat had been worthless on the planet that happened to hover at around ninety-eight degrees. The sun was starting to dip though and the temperature was already dropping. Ben swept the area again and then one more time before he held up a hand. “There,” he said. They saw the faintest outline of something in the ravine. Colin and Ben started preparing a medical sled and Sheppard landed between two rock outcroppings. When the doors opened, Bear stumbled off in relief and Colin rubbed his ears. “I feel for you,” he told the big dog.

It took most of the remaining sunlight minutes to clamber down the ravine and then try to stabilize Jorgy. He had a broken leg, cracked ribs and was dehydrated. Considering how cold the planet got at night, he was lucky to have his thermal blanket in his pack but he wouldn’t have survived another night without medical attention. As it was, he was fairly delirious.

The three officers guided the hover sled through a zigzag path to carry Jorgy back up the ravine. Just as they crested the slope a laser shot whizzed past Sheppard's ear. They hit the ground and lowered the medical sled as Ben pulled out his scanner and poked the antennae feature just over the rocky edge. They could see several shadows between them and the shuttle.

They heard shouting from behind the next rock pile. “Place down your wargames and stand on your heads,” the translator intoned. 

“We really need to update Cornellian,” Sheppard whispered. “That or their terms of surrender are a little weird.”

Ben grinned then caught Colin’s eye. Colin ran another scan over Jorgy as the big man moaned. Coin sent Ben a pointed look- they didn't have time for this nonsense.

“You two get him to the jumper and I'll draw their fire,” Sheppard whispered. 

Ben put a hand on his arm. “I can't fly the shuttle, jackass,” Ben hissed back. “Besides, you always get all the fun. You two go and I'll draw their fire." 

Colin snarled, “We don't have time to argue. Go!” He grabbed Sheppard and the two pushed the sled along the rim, keeping low. Ben placed a hand on the rock and hurdled the edge before bolting in the opposite direction, firing at the pirates. Fortunately Cornellian pirates weren’t known for their marksmanship. They didn’t need to be as their interrogation methods were brutal enough. 

Ben dodged behind the next outcropping and made room for Bear who had kept pace with him. He patted the dog, “Thanks buddy. You would have been better off with Sheppard though,” he told him. The dog sat very still and sniffed the air. He gave Ben a concerned look. Ben didn’t have long to wonder what the dog sensed. He heard screaming and a couple of the pirates bolted through rocks in Ben’s line of sight, running for their lives. He peeked around the pillar and swore. Six Orci burst from between a row of rocks and began shooting the pirates. If there were six, then they were probably part of a complement of twelve. A standard hunting party, Ben thought.

“Shit, are those Orci?” Sheppard’s voice buzzed in his ear. 

“Get out!” Ben shouted at them on the communicator. 

“We can't leave you,” Sheppard argued. 

“If they’re here, their ship can’t be far and you’re screwed. I'll lay low. Get me in the morning.” He felt relieved when the jumper lifted- the Orci hadn’t released their EMP device. Sheppard needed to move it before the Orci ship knocked out the jumper's turbo engines. 

He watched the ship hover for a moment of indecision. The jumper had four small torpedoes and Sheppard launched two of them at the melee of screaming pirates and Orci in a feeding frenzy. The shots were well placed as four of the Orci disappeared in the exploding rock and debris, along with a couple of their Cornellian victims. 

The shuttle then peeled off and headed for the mining camp. He heard it fire again and assumed Sheppard had insanely attacked the Orci ship. The beasts weren’t the most intelligent creatures but their technology was superior and Ben hoped Sheppard disabled the ship and any Orci with it. Ben looked at Bear. “Are you ready for this?” Ben hoped it was a good sign when the dog nodded in return.

He snuck from rock to rock, trying to put some distance between himself and the Orci. What little they knew about the monsters included a belief that they hunted by scent. The man-beasts had one driving ambition- food. They seemed to be particularly fond of humanoid flesh, preferably while it was alive. Ben wouldn’t wish the remaining Cornellians' death on anyone but the screams had finally stopped and he paused. The jumper was out of sight and he breathed a sigh of relief that they seemed to have escaped.

He glanced around the rock where he and Bear knelt. The crazy chessboard of rocks hid the carnage he had just left thankfully, but he also couldn’t see the beasts. Just when he thought he might get lucky, he saw two of the creatures walking along the ravine edge. He looked at his phaser just as the light winked out. Damn. It would be useless until it could be reset on the Atlantis. So was his communicator and anything else that used an electric current. He pulled the long hunting knife from his boot. He realized his other fingers were clamped in Bear’s fur, either to keep the dog quiet or to steady his own racing heart. He needn’t have worried. The dog was golden. He simply watched Ben with intelligent eyes, waiting. Ben had never heard of any human beating an Orci in hand to hand battle but he was feeling pretty freaking motivated. 

As the Orci stepped around the rock, Ben attacked. The beast was a good eight feet tall and covered with heavy leather armor. Ben leaped up and jabbed the blade as deeply as he could in the beast’s eye before an arm flung him off. He hit a rock and saw stars but bounced up as the Orci fell lifeless. Bear had managed to drop the second one and was holding the creature’s neck while it thrashed. 

Ben moved to help the dog when a blast shot rock chips over him. Two more Orci ran toward them. Ben rolled, picking up the weapon the Orci had dropped and tried to fire it. It must have some kind of genetic trigger because it was useless. He ran toward the next rock, appearing to be fleeing. When one creature followed, he dodged completely around the pillar and used a low rock to jump onto the Orci’s back. He didn’t have as much luck this time but he felt soft flesh give as he swiped the monster’s neck. 

The creature bellowed in rage as Ben held on. He jabbed the blade in and out again, hoping that he might hit something vital. He saw dark liquid spurt out but the beast slammed him into the rock to shake him off. Ben felt ribs crack as the Orci slammed him into the rock again. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer but thought he felt the Orci stumble. He jabbed again, this time finding the soft place at its temple and the beast dropped. Ben lay on the ground next to it trying to breathe through his battered chest. From where he lay, he could see Bear ripping and shredding the fourth Orci. 

There were probably more of them and Ben knew his odds weren’t getting any better lying there. He tried to pull himself up along the rock just as the last two Orci raced down the path. Bear ran toward them, snapping and snarling. Ben marveled at the dog’s courage. Most animals tended to flee at the sight of the monsters but Bear was fearless, dodging and lunging. He had the creatures’ full attention and they hadn’t noticed Ben. He tried to clear his head and move after the dog but then Bear ripped one of the beast’s arms open and with a howl of rage the two ran after the fleeing dog. He wondered if Bear was intentionally leading them from Ben. He could barely breathe so the odds of his catching them to help the dog were nil but he hoped Bear was able to keep ahead of the beasts. 

He needed to get away from the carnage in case they returned and he pushed off from the rock, weaving as he walked further away from where they found Jorgy. The day’s light was nearly gone and he wiped the sweat rolling into his eyes, blocking his vision. “Shit.” His hand come away bloody, really bloody. That explained the nausea, he thought, detached. He needed to stay conscious and find shelter in case the Orci gave up on Bear and came back. Ben tried to formulate a plan but the ground heaved under him and he had to put his head down for a moment.

He thought he saw a shadow in the nearby cliff and rose, stumbling to the darkness. Stubbornly, he crawled and climbed a short rise before entering a small cave. He needed to dig out a bandage he thought and he needed to stay awake if he had a concussion. It was the last thing he thought as he slid along the wall and succumbed to the blackness. 

When Ben awoke he saw a man tending a fire. He tried to sit up and groaned. The man turned toward him and Ben froze. John Harrison walked to his side and knelt, giving Ben a few drops of water to wet his tongue. “Awesome,” Ben said before he passed out again. The man shook him, prodding him to stay awake while he tended Ben’s wounds with the meagar supplies in Ben’s pack. The hours passed in fits of delirium as Ben alternated between seeing John Harrison tend his needs and Bear talking to him. “Am I dead,” he croaked out once.

“I certainly hope not,” Harrison's cultured voice came from the dog. “It would be damned inconvenient if you were,” the dog told him calmly. “You need to stay awake. I don't have Cathy's healing ability so you need to survive until the smartass American comes back.” 

Ben grinned. Harrison had studied at MIT same as Ben but apparently he didn't like Sheppard any better than he did. That made sense as this was his hallucination so of course Harrison would agree with him, he thought in a weird detached way.

“So why would it be inconvenient if I die?”

“It’s complicated.” Harrison muttered. Harrison, the man, squatted next to him and gave him a bit more water. He considered Ben. “Since I have your attention, you need to know some things. If you are going to marry my girl you need to stay alive long enough to get back to the Excalibur.”

“Your girl?” Ben asked.

“Kaitlyn.” Harrison told him. At Ben’s blank look, he sighed. “Katie… my daughter. She’s on board the Excalibur while you, dumbass, are stuck in the butt end of the galaxy.”

Ben thought he should stick up for himself but the guy was right. He was screwed.

“Was it worth it?” Harrison asked.

“Was what worth it?” Ben asked.

“The painting?”

Ben thought for a moment about the girl who was real and alive and so far away. Then he thought about the painting. “Yeah, definitely worth it.” 

Harrison sighed and shook his head but Ben thought he saw a ghost of a smile. This was the man who had turned the whole planet upside down for love so maybe Ben’s indiscretion on Gorchan counted as street cred to him.

Harrison left to get firewood and Bear returned with a few scrawny branches that he used to keep the fire going. It felt nice. Ben wasn’t sure if it was the planet’s plunging temperature once the sun set or shock, but he felt miserably cold, even with the thermal blanket. The little fire near his side felt like heaven. He wondered if the Orci would smell it, but then thought, bring it on… I’ve got John freaking Harrison as my watchdog. He shook his head at the absurdity of it and groaned. 

“Well, what’s your plan?” Bear asked in a Harrow-cultured voice.

“Plan?” Ben asked stupidly. The dog nudged the water bottle to him and Ben drank a bit more. 

“Plan to get back to her? You are going to get to her right? Because if not, I will feed you to the Orci myself.” Ben looked at Bear whose lips hadn’t moved and grimaced. 

“Why do you care if I meet her?” he asked.

“Because the fate of the galaxy rests on it, dumbass,” the dog said, then drug a branch onto the fire. “That’s not the most important reason though,” he said.

“There’s something more important?” Ben asked.

The dog gave him a wolfish grin. “Grandkids.” Then Bear trotted to his other side and laid down, letting Ben soak up his furry warmth. 

Bear left him just as the first dawn of light cracked over the weird valley. He returned with Colin and Sheppard. Colin quickly checked his bandages and wrapped a brace around Ben’s ribs. Sheppard explained, “Jorgy is going to be fine. He looks better than you, actually.” He grinned at Ben’s aggravated sigh when it caused him to wince in pain over his ribs. “We did some serious damage to the Orci ship but we couldn’t tell if we got them all.”

Ben groaned as they helped him to his feet. “No, there were six left.”

Colin whistled. “You killed six Orci? I take it they didn’t use their EMP disrupter?”

“No they did. I only killed two. Bear killed two on the path and then led the other two away. Did they leave?”

“No, we found them. Six were killed by the jumper's torpedoes. Four looked like they had been mauled.” The two men looked at Bear. “Well done,” Sheppard said, reaching for the dog’s ears. He gave a slight growl and Sheppard rolled his eyes. “Stupid dog.” Bear responded with a low mumble that sounded like Wookie noises.

They picked up Jorgy from the camp and left to rendezvous with the Atlantis. Sheppard notified the Atlantis they had wounded on board and Elizabeth met them in the hangar. 

“Cornellian pirates, Orci and a badass wolf,” Sheppard told her as Dr. Beckett loaded Ben and Jorgy onto stretchers. 

“Orci?” Elizabeth asked.

Sheppard nodded as he walked alongside Ben. “So if my math is right, you killed two of them with your bare hands?” 

Ben nodded and grimaced at the vertigo. Sheppard continued, “Your mutt killed four and I killed six of them.” He gave Ben a cocky grin. “I guess you didn’t do too badly, for finishing in third place.”

Colin rolled his eyes. “You killed them with a torpedo from the jumper. Ben killed them with a hunting knife. I don’t think it’s a fair comparison.”

“No, I was defying death to be flying when their disrupter device could go off at any second,” Sheppard argued.

Elizabeth sighed and squeezed Ben’s hand. “I’m glad you’re safe Commander. And good job keeping alive with a head wound.”

Ben started to explain that Bear had taken care of him but he stopped when he realized how crazy that sounded. Still, he was going to say something until he glanced at the dog. Bear sat on his haunches and scratched his ear with a back foot, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Never mind, he thought. No one would ever believe him.


	11. Tabby and Kat

Bones finished her physical exam and stepped back. "Young lady, you are a miracle. I've never seen anything like this. You have amazing cell rejuvenation."

She was quiet in return, not willing to share any more. He gently squeezed her arm, letting her know it was okay. "You know, someday you do have to explain that mind thing you do though."

"Don't some humans have telepathic abilities?" She asked.

"Officially, no. Researchers thought by now we would, but for some reason we just haven't. In a million years our brains may evolve that way but it hasn't happened so far."

“And unofficially?” she asked.

“There were rumors that some of the Chromes had the ability but there was such a backlash after your father disclosed the Nemain research that most hid their connection to Nemain. It basically turned into a witch hunt against the wealthy and powerful.”

“Chromes?” she asked.

“You probably know about the GenZed kids like your parents?” 

She nodded.

“Nemain also tinkered with adjusting in vitro the embryos of his wealthy and famous colleagues. They could choose what traits they wanted for their children like choosing from a restaurant menu. The media called those enhanced kids ‘Chromes’, like they had enhancements you would put on a car or electrocycle.”

“And that was against the rules, right?” she asked.

Bones nodded. “After the Third World War, there were such catastrophic consequences to tinkering with nature’s own process that governments agreed to ban anything that led to selective birth rates.”

“Having a couple million angry men without mates will do that,” she said.

“Exactly,” he agreed. “Which leads back to my original question young lady, about your abilities?”

She sighed and considered.

He added, “Everyone knows your father had amazing physical strength, quickness, agility and an off the chart intelligence. We know your mum was flawlessly beautiful and could sing like an angel. There may be some assumptions that your mental capabilities come from your father.”

He was good, she thought. He left her the option of defending her brilliant mother or letting the assumptions stand. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Let’s just say that I’m a blend of my parents’ abilities.”

He laughed. “Well played, Miss Kaitlyn.”

She looked at this adorable curmudgeon whose bark was all bluff and smiled. “My friends call me Kat,” she told him.

His smiled as though she had given him the world. “Kat it is,” he said. “It matches those eyes,” he added. “You definitely got those from your mother.”

“And her complete ineptitude at all things mechanical,” she admitted.

He looked surprised. “You’re quite brilliant. I assumed you had your father’s engineering abilities.”

Her father had studied as a mechanical engineer, which gave him a particularly brutal creativity as an assassin if the history she had been reading was to be believed. “I tend to get distracted doing calculations in my head and then Daddy would end up fixing whatever I broke so we just agreed- I kept him company but stayed away from his tools.”

“Women make outstanding engineers,” he said. “It’s a shame you didn’t have his gifts.”

“On paper, I can design with the best of them. Hand me a screwdriver and it’s rather horrifying, I’m afraid,” she admitted, smiling as she remembered her father patiently fixing so many of her attempts to help him. 

She told Bones, “I would try to help Daddy and Uncle Matt when they were creating the water or power systems for our village but it always ended in disaster. Mattie would just take the tools out of my hands and say in a really smart-ass voice, “You’re too pretty to be getting dirty,” which he knew would send Daddy into orbit defending a woman’s right to ‘do any damned thing she wanted’.” She laughed at the memory of the two men and their friendship. 

"Did you grow up with all of them? The Nemain group that left with your dad?"

She didn't sense any dark motivations, just medical curiosity. Still she felt cautious about sharing too much. She shook her head. "There were just six on the planet where I grew up. When I left for college, it was just my folks and me."

"And Matt Brewer?"

"No, Matt joined us a few months ago." She paused and tried to reframe that. "I mean a few months before we got stranded."

"I'm sorry. This must be really hard for you."

"It doesn't feel real to be honest. I guess it hasn't sunk in."

"We have a ship’s counselor,” Bones told her. “She's very good. I could schedule a time for you to talk with her? It remains confidential. She might be able to help through some of the grieving,” Bones said in his concerned, fatherly drawl.

"I'll think about it," she told him. "Thank you."

He looked at the wall clock. "Young Miss Tabitha is coming in for her treatment." He gave her a searching look. "I don't suppose I could talk you into assisting? I adjusted the dose a tiny bit and wanted to try it today."

"I don't know if I'll be any help but I'll do whatever I can," she told him.

"Ever since Commander Cumberbatch got reassigned, she’s had a tough time. He used to help calm her down during the treatment. If she sees you, it might help." 

She nodded as the young family came in. The little girl smiled as she saw Kat. "Katewyn!"

Kat smiled back and greeted her. "My friends call me Kat," she told her. "Would you like to call me that?" 

Tabby nodded shyly then smiled. Her father lay her on the bed and Dr McCoy began hooking her up to sensors. Her father started to lay down with her but she fussed, "I want kitty cat!"

Kat swallowed hard at the old nickname Uncle Matt used to call her. She started to argue about replacing her dad, but the child's father said, "Please. If you don't mind."

"I don't want to take your place,” she told him.

"If you can work your magic lass, you can be wherever you like," he told her. "I'm Scotty, Chief Engineer of this flying marvel."

"She's a beautiful ship," she told him. She gave Bones a questioning look and when he nodded she carefully lay down along the child's side.

"Sing to me," the little girl demanded. 

Her mother started to fuss about manners, but Kat laughed. "Aye aye, milady. What would you like to hear?"

"The songs you sang before. They made me feel less yucky."

"My mum used to sing them to me when I didn't feel well. They’re good songs," she told her then settled in and started singing the first lullaby. Laying on her side with the child nestled against her wasn't the best form but this audience didn't seem to expect a command performance, Kat reasoned.

She was aware of Damian and the captain entering the little group as Bones started the first drip of medicine. He explained to the captain that Tabby's numbers were still better than they had been for weeks and explained how he had adjusted the medicine.

Tabby's mother held her hand as Kat stroked her arm and helped her body adapt to the medicine hitting her system. For the next half hour Kat sang and stroked, working the medicine into the areas of her system ravaged by the disease. She could tell the medicine had tried to stop the attack on her system but the tradeoff had been a slow reduction of her bone marrow.

She could sense the slight improvement in the diminished amount of the bonding agent. As Tabby dozed through the end of the treatment, she mentally related to Bones that he could diminish the agent even more. Still, all of this was just a stopgap until they could figure out how to stop the disease itself. As the little girl dozed. Bones kept the medicine going for nearly another half hour as Kat performed a delicate ballet working the medicine.

Eventually she could feel the fatigue and nausea herself and let Bones know. He started to slow the medicine drip and then shut it off. Kat pushed Tabby a bit to a deeper sleep and gave her another unicorn, this one with pink hooves to match the little girl’s toenails. She tried to pull herself up and felt the wave of nausea hit.

"Damn," she said.

She held up a hand for the sick tray one of the nurses held for the little girl. She was sick, then sat catching her breath. She thanked John, the nurse, as he handed her a rinse and spit solution.

"Is that normal?" Damian asked as he carried her to a nearby chair and cradled her.

"If I push myself too much," she told him. "I'm okay. It's like a physiological sympathy reflex. I'll be fine in a bit."

"We pushed you too hard," the captain said.

Bones felt horrible. "I went too long. It's just we've been bound by how much she could tolerate. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and send a warm wave of affection to the doctor. "I can take it; she doesn't have a lot of options." She looked at the numbers. "198."

Scotty wiped a tear and hugged his wife Eugenia. She told Kat, "We haven't been under 200 in ages. Thank you."

Kat nodded, then told Bones, "There was a component that seemed to do the most good at actually immobilizing the bad cells. I wonder if you increased that in the formula?"

Bones brought up the formula and they talked through her view of what the different pieces did.

She was feeling exhausted and tried to stand up. "I think I might take a nap," she told Damian. He scooped her up and carried her back to her bed, then held her hand as she fell asleep.


	12. A New Home

When Kat woke up, she found the captain sitting in the chair by her bed. She sat up groggily and accepted the water he handed her. She asked, “How long was I asleep?” 

He glanced at his watch. “About four hours. How are you feeling?”

“A bit,” she searched for the term, “hung over?”

He smiled. “We’ve never seen abilities like yours so you will have to help us understand what your limits are. You gave Bones a scare when your vital signs slowed down.”

She nodded. “It’s like a hibernation. I tend to go until I drop and then need to rejuvenate. He wouldn’t have fared well when I was in college,” she added.

She smiled for the doctor as he approached and scanned her, taking her vital signs. “I’m fine. Really,” she assured him.

“Can you hear me?” he asked mentally.

“Yes, if you want me to,” she responded in kind.

“Then you can hear me yell at you?” he asked.

She smiled. “No, I tend to have selective hearing,” she telepathed back.

He gave her a stink face look which just made her grin more. He sighed. “You need to tell me if I am hurting you,” he said silently.

She squeezed his hand. “You weren’t hurting me,” she told him telepathically. “I chose to keep going. You were right. The treatment was making real progress. It was worth it.”

He gave her another squinty stare as the corner of his mouth kicked up. He squeezed her hand in return. “Brat,” he said out loud as he walked away.

She sighed. “That didn’t take him long to figure out,” she said, smiling until she saw Pike’s face. He had watched their interplay and filed it away under “what the hell” and “concerns to be dealt with later”. 

Kat sighed again. “I like your ship’s doctor,” she told him mentally. She had to give him credit, his pupils contracting were the only outward reaction he showed. “Man would I like to play poker with you,” she said out loud.

“I have a feeling I might not enjoy it as much,” he told her in a dry tone.

She gave him an innocent look. He did a good job of matching Bones’ squinty-eyed look. 

“Do you feel well enough to take a tour of the ship?” he asked.

She sprang up and slipped on her shoes. He laughed. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” he said. 

He led her around the ship, showing her various labs and offices. They stopped in one as he introduced her. “Kaitlyn, this is Dr. Fitzsimmons and Dr. Gemma Stone. Fitz and Gemma are working on the genetic sequencing of a flower that appears to have medicinal properties.”

The two very young scientists greeted her with some excitement. “Dr. McCoy mentioned you’ve done research in this field,” Gemma said.

“Yes, I worked on predicting the changes that environment might have on simple genetic code. And please, call me Kat.”

Captain Pike interrupted before they could enter a full conversion on plant DNA. “I was thinking that you might work with them? Perhaps join their efforts to find a better solution to treat Tabitha’s illness.”

Kat looked at Gemma. The young woman nodded eagerly. “The treatment she’s receiving was inspired by a plant that we found a village using as a sort of medical cure-all. The medicine’s very rare and when Bones gave her the solution, she seemed to rally but when we went back, the village had been destroyed by Orci and the medicines were gone.”

Kat gave them a questioning look. “Orci?”

“Flesh eating monsters,” Fitz said in a thick Scottish brogue. 

“Monsters,” Kat repeated. “That sounds awful.” She looked at Pike and he arched a brow. 

“It is,” he agreed. “We need to continue your tour but if you would like to work here, you have my approval.”

She looked at the lab with unfamiliar equipment running familiar experiments and smiled. “I would like that very much. When do I start?”

“How about oh-eight-hundred tomorrow?” Pike saw the three young people nodding in agreement and smiled. “Good, now on to the rest of your tour.”

He led her through engineering where she met Scotty and his team who greeted her with genuine warmth that reflected their concern for Scotty’s daughter and the hope there might be hope. 

She met Meg’s husband Bud in the security offices as well as several very handsome and flirtatious men. Pike led her to what appeared to be the bowels of the great ship and into Rudy’s lab, cluttered with parts and pieces of robots, computers and if she wasn’t mistaken, some naughty toys.

Finally Pike led her back to the level with the sick bay suites and stopped before a large, double door. He grinned. “And I saved the best for last,” he told her with unconcealed pride.

The doors opened and they entered the ship's Bridge. Kat was suitably impressed at the control center of the ship. She saw Damian sitting in the Captain’s chair and smiled as he greeted her. “What do you think of her?” he asked. 

“She’s beautiful. A far cry from the Botany Bay’s design.” The two men looked at each other and she arched an eyebrow. “You’re not very subtle,” she whispered to Pike mentally. He looked a bit disconcerted and then, again with the squinty-eyed look. 

He led her into a room to the side of the Bridge that appeared to be the Captain’s office and conference area, and asked her to have a seat. He offered her a glass of juice and poured himself a cup of what they called coffee. “So, about the Bay.”

“What will happen to her?” Kat asked.

“Currently there is some fighting going on regarding who actually owns her.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“Your father, shall we say, appropriated the Botany Bay 150 years ago from what would become Starfleet, the agency that this ship belongs to.” 

She nodded, waiting to understand the situation.

“Blacktide is an independent company that has a contract to salvage any Starfleet ships and their technology. They’re already on the scene and are lobbying hard for access to the Bay. There are several museums who are filing claims and a couple of Starfleet science vessels are on site, hoping to study the Bay’s history.”

“Is she really that important?” Kat asked.

“She’s the first Earth ship to survive inter-galactic travel by more than a hundred years. Yes, she is that important. That’s not counting the emotional factor.” 

He leaned forward as he tried to explain. “Your father is considered a hero on Earth. He may not even have known the full service he did in unleashing the truth about Cheney. The man and his cronies nearly sent the planet to the Dark Ages fighting to keep their power and control, and then botched our first contact with other inhabitants from the galaxy.” 

Kat nodded. “The Vulcan exploration ship that made first contact.” 

“And blundered into Cheney at the losing end of the war. He tried to commandeer their ship which then led to our planet spending the next 100 years trying to prove to every other Milky Way species capable of space travel that we weren’t savage barbarians.”

She nodded. “I read about that. You were lucky the Vulcans weren’t terribly vengeful after Cheney killed the ship’s captain.”

Pike agreed. “We had a rather shameful first step in our interactions with other Milky Way species. To think that history could be amended to include something better,” he explained, “...your parents, is very important indeed.”

“Rewriting a shameful history doesn’t necessarily seem like a good thing,” Kat said. “Especially if we forget the mistakes that were made.”

Pike looked at her for a moment. “Can you tell what I’m thinking?”

She nodded. “You’re thinking that I sound like my father’s daughter.”

“That is a bit disconcerting- for a captain to have no secrets,” he told her.

She considered, then glanced at the security camera above her. “We could come to an arrangement,” she told him mentally.

“I’m listening,” Pike told her silently, after a moment of surprise.

“I don’t read your mind if you are truthful with me.”

“How can you tell if you don’t read my mind,” he mentally asked.

“Your aura. It’s quite stunning, by the way. When you are being cautious or less than transparent, it changes slightly. It’s like a human lie detector.”

“Well shit,” he said out loud. “That’s rather disturbing.” 

She grinned. “Otherwise you’re quite good. You must be a good poker player,” she added.

“It’s part of the requirement for being captain,” he said with some amusement. “I cautiously accept your offer,” he told her holding out a hand.

She glanced at it in confusion. He took hers and shook it. 

“It’s an old Earth custom,” he explained. 

“It’s not as much fun as my home world custom,” she told him. 

“What would that be?” he asked.

“Kissing. Lots of kissing.” 

He laughed and shook his head. Then he looked at her for a moment, amusement and the start of affection showing in his expression. “I’m not going to be bored am I?” he asked.

She giggled. “I have a feeling a Starfleet captain has little room for boredom anyway.”

He nodded and then stood. “I have one last thing to show you,” he said, leading her from the office.

They approached the officer quarters and he stopped in front of the suite with her painting. He touched his palm to the sensor on the side of the door. Then he punched in a code and lifted her hand, placing it over the sensor. The door slid open as she gave him a questioning look. 

“You need to have a place to stay,” he explained. “You can’t keep distracting my Chief Medical officer, not that he’s complaining,” he muttered.

He led her into the room. “These are Commander Cumberbatch’s quarters as you are aware and he’s assigned for several months to another ship. You already have a place here,” he said motioning to the painting,” so it makes sense to assign you these rooms.”

“Won’t he mind?” she asked walking onto the living area and turning around.

“Mind having the girl of his dreams sleeping in his bed while he is banished?” Pike said in a voice laced with amusement. “I certainly hope so.”

She laughed. “That’s mean!”

He grinned. “Nearly starting an intergalactic war was stupid so we’re even,” he said.

She could sense his affection and amusement in his first officer and wondered how long the man’s banishment would last. She walked into the small kitchen and bath to the aft of the living room. She assumed this was one of the largest suites on a starship and appreciated Pike’s generosity. 

“We could bring some of your personal belongings over from the Botany Bay if you like,” he offered.

She considered. “That would be very nice. Thank you. We didn’t take much with us to not arouse suspicion and Daddy figured he could come back later for other things. What's on the Bay is all I have left of my parents. It would be lovely, if it doesn’t cause a political problem.”

She saw his aura shift as he considered. He saw her looking at him and sighed. “It’s doing it, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s all murky at the edges.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Brat indeed,” he said without any heat. 

“Truth be told, the prevailing experts think that legally the ship is yours as any statute of limitations on the theft have expired. Besides, the fire storm of protest if John Harrison’s little girl is not treated well would be an effective deterrent to handling this badly.” He grimaced. “Not to mention the fact that you can probably kill us all with your mind,” he murmured, joking. 

She didn’t smile back and he paled. 

“Shit, are you serious?”

“Not kill, necessarily. And only if I’m really, really stressed,” she explained. “It happened once when I was kidnapped by slavers.”

He shook his head taking this in. “Some dumbass slavers kidnapped John Harrison’s daughter. Damn,” he said thoughtfully. “Were there any survivors?”

“No,” she said softly. “Not when Daddy got done with them.”

“Good for him,” Pike said. “That is a growing problem in this galaxy and all we can do is watch helplessly.” He looked her at her squarely. “So if I do anything to stress you, will you warn me before going all Harrison ninja on me?”

She burst out laughing. “I can’t imagine you needing to worry about that, but yes. I promise to give you a chance to defend yourself.”

She walked into the bedroom and stopped in pleasure. “You’ve already brought some things over,” she said.

Pike looked at the necktie she held up. It had been draped over the mirror. “No, that would be Ben’s.”

She looked at the tie. “It’s the math club tie from Harrow. Daddy has one.” She looked more closely at the material and nodded. “It is different, I see that now.” She put it back carefully. “Ben went to Harrow?”

“You mean did Ben follow your father’s footsteps to Harrow, then MIT for college? Yes. He even studied mechanical engineering and I believe lived in your father’s dorm.” He arched at eyebrow at her disconcerted look. “Ben did his dissertation at the academy on your father’s fighting style. He is a bit of a fan,” he said.

Kat considered for a moment. “Well, that’s a bit creepy isn’t it?” she finally said. 

Pike grinned. “When you explain it all out loud to Harrison’s daughter, yeah, it does seem that way.” He nodded at the painting as they walked back through the suite. “It’s had us wondering if somehow he sensed who you were when he fell for your likeness. Maybe he was subconsciously drawn to your features that mirror your parents?” he said.

She shrugged. “Or he’s a pervert who has naked girls on his wall,” she offered.

He looked so stunned that she laughed. “No? Okay, I’ll take your word about your Commander,” she said.

He continued, “He’s not the only one. If you decide to travel to Earth, it might be a bit of a zoo for you initially.” He added, “That is my best sales pitch to convince you to stay on board the Excalibur for now, until you know what you want to do.”

“And why would you want me?” she asked.

He shook his head and grinned. “You would just say I’m mean again if I told you.”

“Oh, poor Commander Cumberbatch,” she said, laughing.

“Poor Ben my ass. He’s lucky I didn’t assign him to a mining facility back in the Milky Way.” Again it wasn’t said with heat as much as affection. She got the impression that Pike wasn’t as upset with his First Officer as he claimed. If anything, he seemed to be rather amused. 

“Well, if we’re to torture him, we should make it official,” she said. “How about a trip to the Botany Bay Captain?”

He grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.”

He gave her his arm and they walked back to the bridge to order a shuttle.


	13. Sheppard and the Kobayashi Maru

Captain Weir called her senior officers, the Cumberbatches, Teyla, Sheppard, McKay and Cabrera into her office and shut the door. "Commanders. Rodney," she addressed them. "I wanted to talk about the Orci situation."

"You mean the flesh-eating monster situation?" Rodney asked.

"How is your research going on the weapon Colin brought back from Ben's infamous Orci battle?" Elizabeth prodded him.

"Hey I was there too," Sheppard argued.

"Safe on a ship," Elizabeth reminded him. 

Sheppard rolled an eye.

Rodney threw schematics up on the screen. "We've reverse-engineered the weapons and are working on a device that will block their firing mechanism. If they can't fire, they can't stun their food. By food, I mean us," he said. "The problem is, their technology seems to be activated somehow by the Orci and we can't break the signal code. At least not without a live specimen to study," he said.

"How rude of you to have killed them," Sheppard said in a loud whisper to Ben. 

Ben pretended to ignore him. "Please go on Dr. McKay," he prompted, wondering if Elizabeth ever got tired of having a perpetual three-year-old on her ship.

Rodney explained that until they had an idea how the Orci activated their guns, they wouldn't be able to block the device.

"Can't you just freeze it with an EMP burst?" Sheppard asked.

"They appear to be dormant until they are activated. They also contain biological components that Carson is studying that we think protect it from disrupter technology. Otherwise their own weapons would be useless when they knock out ours. Once we figure out how they are powered up, we can isolate the frequency they use." Rodney shrugged. "Until then, we got nothin'."

Elizabeth addressed the group. "I suggest we find something quickly. We've been asked to travel to the P374 quadrant to check on a mining facility that has lost contact. One of the Blacktide ships was supposed to do a check but when word came about the Botany Bay, they left to demand control of the Bay and we are the next closest ship. There are civilians from Earth at the mine."

She looked at Ben, "In case we run into anymore of our mutant monster friends, any insight Commander, on how we could beat them?" 

He shook his head. "If we could figure out how they're jamming our Starship scans then we could just destroy them from the Excalibur but it's like they have our own play book." Ben thought for a moment. "Which is really weird because they are not that smart. We haven't seen anything that says they have high level intelligence to match the technology they're using."

"So where are they getting the technology?" Sheppard asked. 

"Exactly," Ben said. 

Elizabeth nodded. "A few of us having been asking that for awhile. In the meantime, with Captain Heidleman off claiming the Botany Bay, we are stuck checking on the Blacktide mine."

"Heidleman?" Ben asked, his gut turning to stone.

Bear whined. Teyla patted his head.

"Heidleman? Erik Heidleman of the famous Kobayashi Maru debacle?" Rodney asked.

Colin nodded as Teyla asked, "What is the Kobayashi Maru?" 

Elizabeth explained. "Starfleet officer candidates who wish to be considered for a captain track career go through a series of tests to determine their mental fitness for command. One of the tests is the Kobayashi Maru. It's a simulator challenge. The Kobayshi Maru is a civilian science vessel and it's stranded, drifting into Klingon territory. The trainee has the choice of entering forbidden Klingon space to rescue the ship or refuse help."

McKay added, "It's a no-win scenario because as soon as the rescue ship enters Klingon space, it's surrounded by Klingon vessels and everybody dies."

"Unless you're John Sheppard," Colin added.

Teyla murmured, "Oh no. What did you do?"

Elizabeth sighed. "He did what he always does; he changed the rules. The point is, Heidleman chose a completely unacceptable response and was eventually washed out of Starfleet. He was immediately hired by Blacktide and has been rising in their ranks ever since."

"He's ruthless and brutal," Sheppard said, "and he's about to meet Ben's girl."

"Katie isn't my girl," Ben argued. Several interested pairs of eyes turned to him. He blushed when he realized what he said.

"Katie?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked at Bear who crossed his eyes and scratched an ear. "Kaitlyn? She looks like a Kaitlyn," he said helplessly.

"You've named her now?" Sheppard teased. "Seriously. Why would you name her Kaitlyn? That's a terrible name." 

Bear growled softly and Teyla put a soothing hand on his head.

"Apparently John Harrison didn't think so," Elizabeth said. Even more interested eyes turned to Ben. 

Elizabeth asked him, "So Pike has been communicating with you about her?"

"No, not at all. Why?" He responded.

"Then your father has told you about her?" Weir persisted.

Ben shook his head. "The Admiral and I are at odds at the moment."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with rumors of an incident involving a missing painting and a political meltdown would it?" she asked, amused.

Ben sighed. "I would rather not answer that."

Weir smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then how did you know her name?"

Colin spoke up. "Rudy was ordered to scrub all communication from the Excalibur related to her. Even if the Admiral had sent info, it would have been blocked." He gave Ben a questioning look.

"Are you sure it's her name?" Ben asked.

"I am but there are only a handful of people outside the Excalibur who know that so I'm wondering how you do?"

"I, uhm," Ben said helplessly. 

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth said. "You know, I was hoping you might have an influence on Sheppard but I see now, just the reverse has happened. Hand-to-hand combat with cannibalistic monsters, grand art heists, and now mysterious information leaks. I'm going to keep an eye on you, Commander."

Ben started to protest, then realized she was kidding and sheepishly shrugged. 

"What solution did Heidleman choose?" Teyla asked, taking pity on Ben as he squirmed under Elizabeth's teasing.

Elizabeth grimaced. "He shot a nuclear torpedo at the Kobayashi Maru, killing everyone on board and damaging the Klingon ships. He said it was more humane than allowing them to be taken prisoner but he had tested borderline sociopath already and that was the final straw."

"I wonder how Pike will handle him? And what your Katie will think of him. He may be a complete psycho but he's a handsome one," Sheppard said.

"Surely she is safe on the Excalibur?" Teyla asked

Colin said thoughtfully. "For Ben's sake, I hope so."


	14. Returning to the Bay

They walked off the lift and Kat saw the Excalibur’s massive hangar deck for the first time. Several shuttles of various sizes lined the landing strip in the middle of the hangar. Damian and the captain led her toward a group of people near a mid-sized shuttle. The admiral greeted her and asked if she was sure she wanted to do this. She nodded and thanked him. 

A klaxon rang and all personnel moved behind a line of flashing lights. A shield engaged, splitting the hangar into two sections before the exterior hangar door opened. A sleek, lethal-looking shuttle entered the hangar and hovered while the outside door was reset. Then the inner barrier shield was dropped and the shuttle followed a crew member waving it into a space near where they stood. 

Kat could feel the tension from each of the men with her and looked to the captain for clarification. “The Blacktide Odin’s captain is requesting a ride-along as we are allowing scientists from the Starfleet science ship, the Daedalus to join us.” He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. I had hoped we could have a fairly uneventful trip for your return to the Botany Bay.” His lips compressed in anger and she could sense his frustration. 

She nodded and turned to the men approaching. Dressed in black, the two walked with a swagger that she found distasteful. One stopped in front of them and nodded dismissively to the captain. She could sense the fury of Pike’s loyal crew to the man’s arrogance. The newcomer turned his attention to Kat and she took an involuntary step back as the full force of his sociopathy reached her. Damian and Captain Pike took half steps forward, partially shielding her from the men. She peered out from behind their very broad and capable shoulders.

“So you’re Harrison’s daughter,” the Blacktide leader said, pushing a charming wave of warmth toward her as he tried to glean her thoughts. She caught her breath at the force of his telepathic powers and blocked him with a pure emotional response. She was grieving, scared and worried. Let him deal with that, she thought. 

He arched an eyebrow as he thought he discerned her vulnerability. “I’m Captain Erik Heidleman of the Odin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed slightly. 

She forced a smile and leaned, more helpless, into Damian’s back. 

“We should be going,” Pike said coldly and led the way to the shuttle. 

Damian and the captain sat in the pilot’s chairs and the admiral motioned her into one of the seats behind them. He sat across from her and Bud led the two Blacktide men and four scientists into the passenger area of the smaller ship. As Damian concentrated on the takeoff procedure, she sensed Heidleman scanning those around him. She shielded the three men with her and reached out. “I thought strong telepaths were unheard of in our species,” she asked mentally. 

She sensed their surprise. The admiral and Pike shared a look. 

“Heidleman. He’s quite a strong telepath,” she told them.

“Shit.” Pike asked mentally, “How strong?”

“Strong enough to read you lot,” she telepathed in response.

“Can he hear us know?” the admiral asked over their telepathic connection. 

“No, I’m blocking him,” she responded. 

Pike and Damian looked at each other. “Well, that explains how he got into Starfleet,” Damian whispered mentally.

“I’m guessing he did well at tests that were delivered by humans; not so well at computer-based tests,” she mused.

The admiral nodded. “The psych tests are a mix.” He considered. “That might need changing.”

“The problem is, I can’t keep blocking him without his becoming suspicious,” she told them.

“Suggestions?” Pike asked.

“Kittens,” Kat said.

The three men gave her varying expressions of confusion. 

“Small fluffy animals. Sociopaths tend to be confused by them,” she said helpfully.

The admiral snorted softly. Kat smiled as lots and lots of images of fluffy kittens filled the mental airspace. Apparently subtlety was not this group’s strongest trait. 

“You’ve each had meditation training for deep space service,” she told them. “Focus on what you’re willing to let him see. If you start to slip, think of something else-- empathy for the crew of the Botany Bay or impatience to get back to the Excalibur. He will expect that.”

The shuttle cleared the airspace around the Excalibur and Kat saw the Botany Bay. Her own emotions leapt as she saw the ship. She felt her stomach roil as she tried to breathe and control the grief. She sensed Heidleman wafting into her consciousness. He was drawn by the pain, and enjoying it. She felt a bit sick at his malevolence and wished he were not with them when she felt so vulnerable. She had a mission though and she needed to survive this.

When they entered the Bay’s docking area, Kat remembered Bone’s vision of her parents and every muscle clenched. Bones had told her that her parents and Matt were held in a frozen chamber on the Excalibur until she decided what to do. She knew she didn’t want them to be studied but she wasn’t ready to cope with the finality of their deaths in a memorial. Still, she felt her chest tighten as she was about to enter the place where she last saw them, just a few short days ago in her mind.

The Bay’s lights flickered dimly as they walked to the Bridge. She had basic life support but the life force of the ship was turned off. She didn’t respond to their approach and the Bridge felt like a shell of the ship Kat remembered vibrantly responding to her father and Uncle Matt. 

She glanced at the scientists who had joined them. One of them came forward. “I’m Dr. Garcia,” she said, holding out a hand. Kat shook it. “I’m an engineering professor with the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Your father’s alma mater,” she said.

Kat nodded. Dr. Garcia introduced the other scientists from the Daedalus. They represented other Earth universities and each expressed their condolences for her loss.

She thanked them and turned to Pike. “I would like to see my parents’ room,” she said. When Heidleman started to follow, she added, “alone.”

She took Damian’s arm and invited the admiral silently to join them. They walked through the cold corridors to the crew quarters that her parents and their friends, family really, had called home for so many years. This was the ship she lived on for her first three years and she vaguely remembered running in these halls, chasing Matt and Jeff, dancing pirouettes, and exhausting the adults. 

She walked to her cabin and motioned to the books and few clothes. “I don’t know that I need any of this, but perhaps it could be stored?” she asked.

The admiral assured her, “We will help you with however you want to handle this.”

She took a deep breath and braced herself for the next cabin. She walked into her parents’ room and realized she had, until this moment thought perhaps they would be waiting here for her. Her mother would cluck at the tear trickling down her cheek and her father would enfold them both in a strong, safe hug. Instead, the room was cold, empty and lifeless.

Kat found what she was looking for on the shelf along the far wall. Her mother’s sewing kit was tucked between her father’s beloved books. She picked up the Harrow tie that lay next to the kit and bit back a sob. She would fall apart later. She needed to survive this play though. 

She sat in the chair by their bedside and opened the beautiful basket. She pulled out the quilt block her mother had been sewing on their last day. She picked up a finished block and held it to her cheek. She smelled it and couldn’t tell if the scent of her mother was real or just her fierce need for it to be there after so many years.

“I would like my parents’ personal belongings,” she said. “My father’s fishing pole, my mother’s sewing kit. Her quilts.” Her chin quivered as she remembered the times her mother sewed in front of a warm fire and her father tutored her in math, science, and physics. 

Kat took a shaky breath. She missed them both dreadfully. It felt like drowning in gelatin as she clutched her mother’s sewing kit. “I think I’d like to leave now,” she said softly. Damian gave her a strong arm to lean on as they returned to the Bridge.

The professor from the American university gave her a sympathetic look. She wanted so desperately to plead their case for the Botany Bay but she waited, decently understanding Kat's grief.

Heidleman did not. “Since we are here, could you give us the code for the ship’s computer?” he asked. “I understand once a power generator was plugged in, her basic systems fired up but the computer is still offline,” he told her.

Damian started forward, ready to throttle the man. The admiral put a hand on his arm. 

“What would you do with her, if she were yours?” she asked him.

“Well I wouldn’t let a bunch of college kids tear her apart,” he told her, pushing charm at her so strongly she felt a bit like gagging. “The Bay should be researched and taken care of. It would be a monument to your father. People will be able to see just how brilliant he was in surviving all those decades on this ship. Blacktide can do that,” he assured her. 

He was oblivious to the irony that this ship had also killed her parents, she thought. He couldn’t understand that part of the equation. He could only offer her father glory because that’s what he valued.

She turned to the professor from MIT. “What would you do with her?”

“That would depend on what you want,” she told her. “We would love to transport her back to the campus in Massachusetts and study her. She could be a living research facility and a museum as well, open to everyone.” She looked around the ship. “She would be a monument to your father,” Garcia said. She considered and then added, “But she would also be a lab for young engineers to study and yes, there would be students working over every inch of her. And we'd share her with other schools and their students.” She shrugged apologetically, knowing it didn’t sound as impressive as the other man’s offer.

Kat walked to the pilot’s console and placed her hand on the small panel to the side. The ship came alive under her touch. The Bay had sheltered her parents and their friends for so long and in the end she simply ran out of life. She caressed the console, choosing to savor the affection that her father held for this sanctuary, rather than the genuine dislike her mother had for the vessel that felt like a prison for the ten years she lived on it before Kat was born. 

She punched in a series of codes in the main panel then held out a hand to the professor. She came forward and Kat took her hand, placing it over the panel. The Bay chirped and whirred as she met her new master. She squeezed Garcia’s hand. “Dad would have liked your plan,” she said softly.

Garcia’s relief was a giddy force until she saw the tears in Kat’s eyes. “Are you sure?” she asked. Kat nodded. “Take care of her. She’s a good ship, with the heart of a lion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision the Bay sort of like the Earth ships on Stargate Atlantis... impressive but different from the Star Trek deep space fleet.


	15. Kat's Fra'mere

As the scientists thanked her and tried to contain their excitement, Heidleman’s rage was palpable. He did not like to lose and Kat could sense that she had just made an enemy. “I think I would like to go,” she said to the captain. 

He asked the professors if they would like to stay but they were already reading the logs of the old ship and he figured a ship-wide explosion might not have gotten their attention. He arched an eyebrow and asked Bud to stay with them until he sent a shuttle back.

Dr. Garcia did notice them leaving and ran over to Kat. She rummaged around in her pocket and found a communicator. She held it up and Kat looked questioningly at Damian. He pulled out his communicator and held it to the professor. She punched some buttons and the two devices beeped at each other. She explained to Kat, “There is my contact information in case you have any questions. Thank you again. Thank you so much.” 

Kat gave the woman a hug and then hugs for the other professors as they came to tell her how much this gift meant; a couple were already planning classes they would teach in the great ship. Kat knew she had made the right choice and promised to stay in touch with each of them.

Damian drew her away and led her to the shuttle. She tucked the sewing kit under her seat and curled her legs under her chin on the short trip to the Excalibur as she mentally said goodbye to one of the few ties she had to her previous life. She felt a tear trickle and bit back the waves of aloneness and uncertainty. She was strong and she was surrounded by good people. 

She felt Heidleman’s suppressed fury. Mostly good, anyhow, she amended. She would be fine, she told herself. Every lesson her father had taught her had been with an eye to her survival and ability to thrive without them. She wouldn’t dishonor them with anything less. 

When they disembarked in the hangar deck Heidleman approached the admiral. “This is not settled,” he said. “Obviously she is emotionally compromised and not capable of making a logical decision. We will be filing a grievance and asking for a tribunal.”

The admiral nodded calmly. “You have every right. However, Starfleet has the only possible opposing claim and the board notified me this morning that we will accept whatever decision Dr. Harrison makes regarding her father’s ship.”

“Dr. Harrison?” he hissed, eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, Dr. Garcia is retrieving her dissertation as we speak and will be documenting it for acceptance at MIT,” Captain Pike said. 

Damian stood with a hand on the small of her back and Pike stood just a hair in front of her, providing an emotional bulkhead between her and the angry Blacktide captain. Very good people indeed, she thought.

Heidleman’s eyes narrowed as it occurred to him that he had just been played by the very men he considered inferior. 

He turned on his heel and stalked to his ship.

“So Dr. Garcia is looking for my research?” she asked.

Pike nodded “One of the other professors is from Oxford’s Math Institute and they will document your work and begin the process to announce the astonishing news that an Earthling solved the Gordian Knot first.”

Kat wondered if chess was a requirement for Starfleet captains as well. She would bet on it. “What if I had given Blacktide the code?” she asked.

Pike shook his head. “I had faith in you Miss Kaitlyn,” he said, smiling. He turned to Damian. “She’ll be moving into Ben’s old quarters. Can you see her squared away?” Damian nodded. “Take whatever time you need,” Pike told him.

Damian nodded and Kat reached on tiptoe to kiss both the captain and admiral on the cheek before she let Damian lead her away. Suddenly, the long day caught up with her and she felt genuinely exhausted. 

Damian settled her on one of the comfortable couches set in a semi circle in the living area of her cabin and then disappeared. He returned a few moments later with a quilt and teapot. He settled the quilt over her and started water in the small kitchen. Soon she was holding a piping cup of tea and snuggled under his arm beneath the quilt. 

She fingered the pattern. A Bear’s Paw, she decided. Her mother had often drawn different Earth patterns for her and explained their meanings, sharing the women’s history of her home world that she so cherished. 

The quilt was lovely- handsewn just like her mother used to create. “Who made this?” she asked.

“The ambassador,” he said.

She was lost for a moment.

“Ben’s mom. She makes quilts for family and she gave me this one a couple years ago at Christmas.”

“Family?” Kat asked.

He sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Adrian.”

He gave her a look of surprise. She explained. “Your aura dims a bit when anyone mentions his name. It seems like sadness, so I assume you were more than just teammates?”

He nodded. “We were together for a couple years but it didn’t work out.”

“Well, the quilt is lovely,” she said. And then sat up. “Oh no!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

“My mum’s sewing basket. I forgot it,” she said, silently berating herself for such a stupid mistake. 

“The ambassador has it. I saw him carry it off the shuttle when we landed.”

Her heart pounded. “I need to get it,” she explained.

“It’s safe. They won’t look in it,” he told her.

“What do you mean?”

“Out of all things to carry off the Botany Bay, you took a sewing kit. It seems likely that it has more than needles and thread inside,” he told her. “And it seems like just the innocent place that John Harrison would hide something.”

She frowned. “I suck at subterfuge,” she said in an aggrieved tone.

He chuckled. “That’s not a bad thing sweetie,” he told her.

“If the captain comes to the same conclusion, then he will have to look through it.”

“Bet you he doesn’t,” Damian said. He was serious, she realized.

“I don’t have anything to bet,” she told him.

He considered for a moment. “A boon then. You owe me one favor of my choosing in the future.”

She considered him for a moment. “Deal. And if he peeks, you owe me a favor.”

“Deal,” he told her. He picked up a remote device and activated the large screen monitor.

“Ben had the best screen so we always had movie night here,” he told her.

“What do you feel like?” he asked.

“Crying?” she said, confused by his question.

“Sweetie,” he said kissing her temple. “You can do that any time. I meant what kind of movie. Thriller, romance, comedy.” 

She sighed. “I honestly don’t know. You choose.” She sipped the tea and willed the warmth into her bones as the grief of the day now felt like medical shock creeping through her.

“Ridiculous comedy it is,” he said. 

He chose a silly show that would have been funny if she hadn’t made him pause it every five minutes to explain some cultural reference she didn’t understand and when she did laugh, she felt perilously close to sobbing. Finally, she gave a shaky sigh and relaxed into his comforting warmth. “My dad would have liked you,” she said, very close to the sleep of emotional exhaustion. 

He kissed her head and took the teacup from her limp fingers. “Sleep sweet, love,” he said. “Sleep sweet.”

 

___________________

 

The two men toasted with some very strong and very illegal Zhanshou whiskey. 

“That was incredibly satisfying,” Pike said, referring to the Blacktide captain’s frustration. 

Admiral Benedict Cumberbatch, Sr, agreed. They had heard from Starfleet that Blacktide had complained quite vocally but acknowledged there wasn’t much they could do to fight Kat’s decision. They also had just spoken with an ecstatic Dr. Garcia who confirmed they had found Kat’s research and it was, “Earth shattering,” as she called it. All in all, a good day.

The two men drank in companionable silence for a moment as they considered the innocent appearing basket on the table. 

“What do you think is in it?” the admiral asked.

Pike shrugged. “Hopefully she tells us when she’s ready.” He sounded more noble than he felt as his fingers itched to open the lid.

Ben senior looked at his protégé. “You’re fond of her.”

“It’s hard not to be. She’s gone through hell with such dignity. Her mother would be proud.”

Ben Senior sighed. “Now that you’ve met the daughter of Catherine Beauchamp, do you still think she was the most exquisite woman Earth ever produced?”

Pike chuckled as he remembered a conversation from at least two decades earlier. “If her daughter is anything like her, yes. She was one of a kind.”

The admiral considered. “Beauchamp was always considered one of Cheney’s failures. She didn’t seem to have superior traits, but meeting that girl,” he shook his head. “I wonder if there was more to your lovely Catherine than any of us know.”

Pike said, “Well, if her daughter is her legacy, I think she will continue to fare well in the history books.”

The two men clinked classes and knew they were each dying to open the basket but the young woman who had been slowly learning to trust them would know and the cost was more than they were willing to pay. Still, curiosity was a bitch. 

___________________

Kat woke up a few hours later, groggy and disoriented. She found herself lying in a bed, covered with a quilt. She saw the mirror over the storage drawers and the Harrow tie hanging from the corner. She was in Ben’s quarters. Her new home. 

Stiffly, she moved about, exploring, noting the adjoining and private bath in the bedroom and a large closet with a few men’s shirts and clothes neatly hanging. A couple of hats sat on a shelf, next to another quilt. Ben’s mother. This one was a Mariner’s Compass. Fitting for a ship’s captain, she decided. 

She walked into the living area and stopped when she saw Damian sleeping on the couch. She pulled the quilt from the bed and covered him. A smile crept over his mouth. “Go to sleep,” he mumbled.

“Are you my fra’mere?” she asked.

One eye opened. “Your what?”

“My big dog,” she said, explaining the term from her home world. “Uhm, my watch dog,” she said.

He snorted. “No, you just had a tough day. If you were going to have nightmares, it would be now, so I thought I’d stay.”

She bent down to kiss his forehead. “God, I wish you weren’t gay,” she said.

He grinned and pulled her down on top of him. “You start your new job tomorrow. You need sleep.”

She struggled up, laughing. “I needed water,” she told him. As she made her way into the small galley, the door buzzed. Damian clicked the remote and opened the door. Pike looked disconcerted to see them up.

“It’s midnight,” he told them. “I thought you’d be sleeping.”

She exclaimed when she saw the sewing kit. “Thank you!” she cried out. “I can’t believe I forgot it.”

She gave him a searching look then gave Damian a stink face. He grinned, knowing he had just won the bet. 

“I thought you might have looked in it,” she confessed.

Pike grimaced. “That’s why I brought it back. It was killing me to not look. I came up with a million possibilities for what might be inside.” 

She shrugged. “I actually don’t know. Daddy told me that night before I fell asleep that if anything happened to him, I needed to find mum’s sewing kit.”

She looked at the two men who were trying to be polite. She sighed. “Perhaps we should look,” she said.

“Do you mind?” Pike asked.

She shook her head. She opened the basket and pulled out the half sewn block on top and the tray of sewing notions. She pulled out scraps of material and several finished blocks on the bottom. Then she saw the pieces of paper folded in the bottom. Her hands shook. She looked at Damian. “Please,” she said.

Damian pulled out three sheets of paper and perused them. “They’re letters from Matt and your parents.” He gave her a contrite look. “Goodbye letters.” She bit her lip. 

“We should give you some privacy,” Pike said. 

She nodded. “Thank you,” she told them. She hugged Damian goodnight and considered the basket. She put the letters aside, she would cope with those later but she doubted her father would have been so adamant over just the letters. 

Kat felt the lining on the basket, not feeling anything. She looked in the tray and through the material again. She sat down, took a deep breath and tried to stop thinking about it. Perhaps if she cleared her mind, she could figure the puzzle out. 

Puzzle. She dug through the sewing notions, finding the folding scissors. Gently, she unfolded them and unscrewed the handle. A slender crystal slid out. She tried the other side and found a second crystal. They were used on Gorchan to hold vast amounts of information. This was what her father wanted her to find.

She picked up the tablet that Rudy used to program games for her. Rudy had disconnected its connection to the ship’s computer as a safety measure as they were trying to determine her motives. Now, she appreciated the irony. 

She laid the crystal on the screen and entered a passcode when it activated. The crystal carried several files regarding financial trusts that her father had set up for her and the location of a deposit box on Gorchan that he wanted her to find. The other crystal was the key to the box. The first crystal also contained her research and two large video files but she couldn’t open them. She finally gave up and shut down the crystal. 

Always planning for contingencies, her father had tried to provide for her when they left Gorchan. She didn’t know if the investments would still be valid after this many years but the care her father took just made her feel that much lonelier. She missed him horribly. She lifted a piece of material and buried her face in it. She missed them both so much. 

This much pain must surely be fatal, she thought. It might truly be possible to die from a broken heart. She curled up on the couch and covered her head with the quilt, trying to find a unicorn in a meadow but only finding empty silence.


	16. Pink Tootsies and Unicorn Tears

The next morning Kat reported for duty in the lab and began to catch up on the research that Jemma and Fitz were working on. They showed her the failed attempts to recreate the sequence that might help Tabby. They were basically reverse-engineering a plant that they didn't have the full data on and Kat could see where it could be years to find the correct genetic sequencing, if ever. She dove in and it didn't take long before the trio were brainstorming new methods to run computational models of the data they knew.

For the next three days, she fell into a routine of work in the lab and dinner and a movie with Damian. On the third day, Captain Pike appeared and asked if she could use a break. She wasn’t sure what he meant but Jemma nodded for her to follow him. He led her through the ship toward the lift and asked if she was comfortable in the lab.

“Very much. Fitz and Jemma are wonderful,” she assured him.

He smiled. “Good. I was hoping they would be a good fit. They are crazy brilliant so it seemed a good fit for you,” he told her.

She wasn’t sure about the crazy part either but she was learning to roll with cultural references that didn’t seem to make any sense. If she was really stumped she could just ask Damian. He had only misled her a couple times and when she understood the double-entendre the scamp had used she couldn’t really blame him. 

Pike led her into his office where a stunning marble and silver chess set awaited. She settled in as Pike explained his one rule. "Never let me win," he told her.

She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. I won't get better if you don't trounce me."

“Who says I'll beat you?” she asked. He gave her an amused look.

They played for a while she waited for him to broach whatever subject he was really mulling.

"How did you sense that Heidleman was reading our thoughts?" He finally asked her.

"I could sense him in your thoughts," she explained. "He's a pretty dark presence. It actually wasn't that hard to see his footprints through your mental process.

"Could you teach me to sense it?" He asked.

She wondered what he was thinking and if it was possible. 

"We’re just starting to explore this galaxy and from what we've learned from the Milky Way, the odds are that we'll encounter other species that have skills like that. The fact that our own species has the ability to an extent we didn't know is troubling enough," he admitted.

She nodded. "I guess we could try. I need to think about it for a minute though."

They played in silence for a few moments, then Kat whispered to him mentally, "Can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"I think it might be a bit like meditation; you focus internally on your thoughts just below your normal, logical processes."

He nodded and she could sense his concentration.

She gently pushed him to make his next move, coercing him to move his knight when he had wanted to move his bishop.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?"

"You were going to move your bishop."

He looked at the board and frowned. "Damn," he said softly. "I did not feel that."

She smiled ruefully. "You asked," she reminded him. “Should we try it again?"

"Yes, let's," he said, a stubborn note in his voice.

She moved her piece and let him chose his next move. Then, before he could pick up his rook, she pushed him harder, enough to be obvious, she thought. He reached for the bishop and then stared at the piece in his hand.

"I think I felt that," he said.

"Your telepathic senses are just like a muscle that needs to be worked regularly," she told him. "You’re very strong willed. With a little work, you might be able to block that kind of interference."

"Can I block you?" He asked.

She gave an apologetic grimace. "Uhm."

"Right. So is Heidleman strong enough to compel someone?"

She shrugged. "Not someone who is strong willed, but maybe. He seemed to be quite arrogant and confident that his gift gives him an edge, so I imagine he is quite adept at manipulating situations without pushing anyone."

Pike nodded. "I just have to figure out how to warn Starfleet without letting on how we know," he explained. "I would prefer to keep knowledge of your gifts limited to a select few until the Harrison madness settles down a bit."

Kat nodded in appreciation. They played for a bit longer but soon the captain realized his only move would put him in checkmate.

He sighed and she laughed. "Captain's orders," she reminded him.

He grimaced. "Don't remind me. I demand a rematch," he told her.

"Anytime," she told him.

When she returned to the lab, Tabby's mother was there. "There she is," Eugenia said. "I was hoping to see you." 

Kat smiled, waiting for her to continue. Jemma nodded toward Eugenia encouragingly. The woman said, feeling a bit self-conscience but determined. "Tabby is having another treatment tomorrow," she explained.

Kat nodded. “Dr. McCoy asked me to attend already,” she assured Eugenia.

She nodded. "I appreciate that but I wanted to invite you to the thing tonight."

Kat asked, "There’s a thing?"

Jemma rushed in to help explain. "Several of us ladies get together and have a girly night with Miss Tabitha. We do pedicures and fuss over her. We started to when, well..." She trailed off.

"When we thought she wouldn't have those teenage experiences," Eugenia said quietly.

Kat nodded, as she reached out to the woman and pushed a tiny bit of comfort toward her.

Tabby's mother continued. "Now of course, it's become a thing and she expects her girlie night of fun before the..."

"Awful?" Kat finished.

Eugenia nodded, feeling a bit awkward that this young woman was capable of taking the awful off her baby's shoulders.

"I would love to come," Kat said.

The woman smiled in relief and Jemma promised to have them at the Scott quarters with bells on. Kat wasn’t sure what bells had to do with it but she was incredibly touched that these women were trying to help her fit in.

That afternoon, Jemma stretched and looked at her watch. “It’s time,” she said, smiling. “We have a date with a princess.”

Fitz grinned. “Give her my love,” he said.

“You could give it yourself you know,” she told him.

He shuddered. “I love Tabitha but a guy has to draw the line somewhere,” he said. “Even the Horsemen refused to go pink for her.”

“Except that one time,” Jemma reminded him.

“Oh my,” Kat said, wondering what that image entailed.

“Before they left for the Atlantis, Ben and Adrian let us paint their tootsies pink so they would think of her every day. It was incredibly sweet.” She glanced at Fitz. “A man would have to be incredibly confident in himself to do that.”

Fitz nodded. “And obviously, I’m not, so you all have fun.”

Kat laughed at his harassed look. When they entered the Scott quarters, Jemma introduced Kat to the other women there. She had met Ming-na in the security offices with Bud and Meg waved a hand holding some kind of sandwich. 

Eugenia introduced her to a beautiful, dark-haired woman with the aura of starry nights and ancient wisdom. “This is Half Moon Song,” Eugenia said.

“Moon, please,” the lovely creature laughed. “I’m the ship’s counselor,” she told Kat.

“Ah,” Kat said squirming a bit. “The woman I’ve been avoiding.”

Moon sighed. “You wouldn’t be the first. Come, what do you want to drink- tears of the unicorns or fairy dust potion?”

Kat arched an eyebrow as another woman stepped forward. “I’m Gaia. I run the ship’s bar,” she told Kat. 

Kat sensed something about her but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Power? She thought. Very old power perhaps? She wasn’t from Earth but Kat assumed she was from one of the Milky Way confederation planets. She had been meeting more crewmembers from different planets and wondered what her father would think of this floating conglomeration of souls working together in the name of exploration.

Then Tabby saw her. “Katie Kat!” she called and ran toward her new friend. 

Kat caught her up and hugged her gently. “How are you this fine evening?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” the little girl said. “I want fairy dust,” she said as Jemma held up two small cups. “Unicorn tears are sad.”

“But healing,” Kat told her. “Their hearts are so pure that they cry for us and their tears heal us,” she said, repeating the story her mother had told her years before.

“I dream of unicorns,” Tabby told her in a conspirator’s whisper. “Pink ones. They let me ride them in a beautiful meadow.”

“Lucky you,” Kat said laughing as she put the little girl down and accepted the fizzy purple drink. “Seltzer and Kool-Aid,” Jemma whispered. 

“Ah,” Kat said, sipping the wildly sweet concoction. It was actually quite awful. The other women gave her sympathetic looks as they toasted each other.

They soon settled into pillows and puffy comforters as Tabby agonized over which nail polish she wanted. “You could do all of them,” Kat said. “Ten colors on ten toes.”

Tabby’s face lit up and Kat began painting the tiny toes. The women each obediently followed. 

“Wait, was it Santa Suit Red on the second or third toe?” Jemma asked. 

The women looked at her as Ming whispered, “Does it matter?”

Jemma looked aghast. “Of course it matters. We must all match so the magic has more power.”

Kat looked at the brilliant young woman; she was beyond adorable. “Second toe. Poppy Orange is on the third,” she told her. 

“So what color will your unicorns be tonight?” Moon asked Tabby.

“I want rainbow ones, although the pink ones were very sweet,” Tabby said diplomatically.

Eugenia gave Kat a knowing look. “I think the rainbow ones will be sweet as well.”

Kat agreed. “I used to fall asleep to unicorns each night when I was very little. It was before we moved to my home world and my daddy told me stories of unicorns each night.”

“Ooh...” the woman cooed as they tried to reconcile the picture of the bad-ass assassin with Kat’s loving father. 

“That is so sweet,” Jemma said.

“Well, not altogether altruistic though,” she said.

“How so?” Moon asked.

Kat looked around in amusement. “Picture several adult couples on a space ship with a telepathic child,” she admitted.

One by one, the woman giggled as they saw the infinite wisdom of Kat’s father in pushing her to sleep as a child.


	17. Operation Maggie

Kat tapped her toe to the music playing in the lab as Fitz cranked up a popular Earth band’s latest songs. She wasn’t sure the music was any better than Damian’s but she was starting to grasp some of the current trends in music. She was surprised when one of her old songs popped up in the mix. Jemma explained that anything related to the “Harrison girl” was becoming all the rage and some old music videos of her performing had begun to appear in both galaxies.

Kat ran the algorithm sequence through again, trying to find the common patterns in the plants that Jemma was studying. She strongly suspected they needed to be focusing on what things differentiated between the samples they had rather than the similarities to the original sample they hoped to replicate.

Running the last precious trace of the plant weeks earlier had given Fitz and Jemma the foundation for the drugs Bones was currently using on Tabby. No one could determine why that particular plant was effective, let alone what made it so different from the dozens of samples that Jemma was currently dissecting. Kat rubbed her eyes and prepared to start the sequencing process again.

"Have you eaten today?" The amused voice had her jumping. She hadn’t heard the admiral enter the lab. Damian mentioned last night that the admiral had returned to the Excalibur yesterday but she hadn’t seen him yet. 

"Uhm," she responded, trying to remember.

He held out a hand, "Let's go. I hear we have something resembling Chicken Parmesan in the cafeteria."

"Resembles?" she asked. "This might be why I don't remember to eat," she told him.

"I can certainly understand," he told her. They walked to the cafeteria and Kat tried not to grimace at the food that appeared on her tray. She smiled politely for the cafeteria worker and followed the admiral to a quiet seat along the side of the crew mess. She could sense he wanted to talk to her about something and she wondered if the food was going to be the worst part of the meal.

"How do you like the lab?" He asked her.

"I really like it. Jenna and Fitz are great. They've been really sweet about letting me muddle around their turf."

"Is their research close to what you were working on before?" he asked.

"Very much. They have been working with some of my processes all along," she said.

"Damian mentioned that you pioneered the research that Pegruchio took credit for," the admiral said as he took another bite of the nutritious but bland food.

She shrugged. "I understand the Gorchans are protesting. Apparently my research was catalogued by my old professor but now, no one can find it. Even with the copy from the Bay, the university is fighting. They have a lot of money tied to Pegruchio and can’t afford to have him discredited.”

“That must be incredibly frustrating,” he murmured.

“Until I can get to Gorchan there isn't much I can do about it."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know my wife is currently serving as the Milky Way ambassador to this galaxy." She nodded. "Maggie is going to be joining us in a couple days. She’s hoping to visit a couple planets that are involved in the mining trade and then she'll be traveling to Gorchan for a few days of negotiations."

Kat waited patiently for him to reach his point.

"I thought if you are both comfortable, you might travel with her. I could tag along and help you work through some of the paperwork involved in coming back from the dead."

She considered this and then smiled. "That would be wonderful. I would like that. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, we have to get the ambassador’s approval and she is a strong-willed woman," he told her even as his smile suggested he adored his wife.

"So we commence Operation Margaret?" she asked,

He laughed. "Operation Maggie. I like that. We'll talk her round," he said and winked.

The next day Kat worked in her lab but kept looking at her watch. The ambassador should be arriving at any minute. She took a deep, calming breath. This woman held many keys to her happiness. What no one knew was her bizarre connection to the man that Kat's fate was supposed to be so closely entwined with.

According to the Oracle, she was about to meet the mother of the man who would be her soul mate. The man who would share “a great love story” with her. Kat gulped and took another calming breath. No pressure at all.

She glanced up as the admiral walked into her lab with an elegant woman leading an entourage. The captain led the rest of the group away toward the guest quarters but there was enough neck craning to indicate they were dying to see the infamous Harrison girl.

"Hello Kaitlyn," the admiral said. "I would like you to meet Ambassador Cumberbatch of the Milky Way Federation."

"Ambassador," she said, holding out a hand in greeting.

"Ms. Harrison or should I say Dr. Harrison," the ambassador said in a rich, cultured, British accent. "It's very nice to meet you."

Kaitlyn started to respond but stopped in shock and screwed up her face. "Ghoelmedyfon!" She burbled as she dropped the ambassador's hand and stepped back. "What the hell was that?" she asked before she could stop herself.

She could sense the rising shock from everyone in the room, not the least of which from the ambassador herself. The ambassador recovered and said with deadly calm, "I beg your pardon?"

Ben's mother was an empath? And the strongest one she had ever met next to the women on Atrias and her father. Good grief. "You're an empath," Kat said flatly.

The ambassador looked a bit nonplussed at that. "What makes you say that?" the older woman asked her, giving nothing up in her steely gaze.

"It felt like a Tiberian tunneling slug just tried to burrow though my brain," she responded with equal steel.

The two women stood looking at each other. "You could feel that?" the ambassador finally asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" Kat asked, looking at the admiral.

He shook his head. "No, most folks are happily oblivious of the tunneling," he said rather cheerfully. His grin widened at the sharp look his wife sent him.

"But you're not an empath?" Kat asked the admiral.

"Noooo," he assured her, continuing to grin which for some reason seemed to annoy his wife. "Just plain old, spoken-out-loud communication here," he said.

The ambassador rolled her eyes. "As much as an engineer can communicate," she snapped but without too much heat.

Kat grinned and earned a glower from the ambassador. "My dad was an engineer." she said by way of explanation.

"Good lord, that's right," the ambassador said. "That must have been interesting,"

"It was never boring," Kat said.

The ambassador gave her a searching look but the door to her mind had been slammed shut. If the ambassador had any questions, she could ask them like very one else.

"A Tiberian tunneling slug?" Maggie asked in an aggrieved voice.

Kat nodded. "How do people not notice? And oh! That's why you are so good at blocking your thoughts," she said without thinking to the admiral.

He nodded. "Yes. It was necessary to a happy marriage" he told her. 

She met his eyes and tried to bite back a smile. Operation Maggie was not going according to plan but he didn’t seem overly concerned. If anything, he was vastly amused by the debacle. She really hoped his son had inherited his sense of humor.

"So you can't read his thoughts?" the ambassador asked, motioning her head toward the man she had been married to for nearly forty years.

"Oh I can read them. It's just interesting that he has the mental capability of trying to block me. I take it he can block you effectively?" She sounded a little bratty but she couldn't resist as the ambassador's aura shifted and temper showed in the brightness of her colors.

She mentally reached for the admiral. “Can you see her aura?”

“No,” he mentally whispered back. 

She showed him the vision. “Those bright purples and red are a bit of temper,” she told him.

He grinned broadly and nodded, looking at his wife with that unfocused look people got when they were seeing something on the metaphysical plain for the first time.

The reds definitely deepened as she snapped, "Are you two talking?"

Kat and the admiral gave her identical innocent-as-kittens’ looks and her eyes narrowed. 

"So that's how it's going to be?" she said softly. She turned her gift to her husband and concentrated.

Kat blocked her and sent visions of pink unicorns dancing in the air between them. 

The admiral burst out laughing. "Well that's a new one," he said. "Do they have to be pink?" 

She changed them to white with rainbow manes and golden hooves. Even the ambassador's lips started to twitch. 

"Brat," Margaret Cumberbatch said without much heat.

"So did I answer your question?" Kat asked softly.

"What question would that be?"

"How powerful is she?" Kat mimicked.

"Pretty damned, I guessing is the answer," the ambassador said.

"In lieu of any scientific type of ranking, yes, that works." Kat told her.

Maggie sighed and held out a hand. "All right child, walk with me and tell me why I shouldn't be completely freaked out by your gift."

Kat took her hand and the two walked along the corridor.

Kat considered the question. "I guess I would say that I'm powerful enough to not be a threat," she finally said. They stopped in front of the VIP guest quarters two doors down from the captain quarters.

"Usually great power is very threatening," Maggie reminded her.

"In my case, I don't have anything to gain from a conflict with you or your people so no threat."

"You don't mind if I reserve judgment?" Maggie asked.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Kat told her before saying her goodbyes and returning to the lab.

"Well, what do you think?" Ben Sr. asked.

Captain Pike walked up to them. “Any concerns?” he added.

“I’m sorry I don’t have an answer for you,” Maggie admitted. “I don’t know what her plans are or even what happened to her.” She considered for a moment. “I can tell you there isn’t an ounce of dark in that child. Her aura is beautiful.”

“So she’s okay?” Pike asked.

“Or a complete psychopath,” Maggie explained. “Being blissfully unencumbered by a conscience can create a lovely aura as well, at least until you do enough dirt that it starts turning murky.”

Pike sighed. “You’re not really helping,” he told her.

"No, but I think Ben’s girl is about the most interesting young woman I’ve ever met. I have a feeling none of our lives are going to be the same,” she said.

Pike grinned. “So it’s Ben’s girl, is it?”

“He will never be bored," his mother said. The three looked at each other and grinned. 

"I would love to see her meet Olivia, though," Maggie added, thinking of her own unique mother.

The admiral looked thoughtfully at the slender girl walking away. "Heaven help us all," he added.


	18. Monsters and Virgins

“How would you like to join us for your first away mission?” Captain Pike asked Kat. “The Ambassador wants to tour a small mining operation on the way to Gorchan and we thought you could come along.”

“I would like that,” Kat said. Pike and the Admiral had been working to establish paperwork for her to officially join the Excalibur as a consulting scientist and she appreciated their attempts to help her. 

“We’ll have a briefing for the landing crew this afternoon in my office,” he told her before leaving her to resume work.

“Your first away mission,” Fitz said. “You’re a virgin.”

She stared at him in consternation. “How did you know that?” she asked.

He said, “I assumed you haven’t been on an away… wait. Are you saying you are a…” he stopped and blushed scarlet. “But that’s not possible!” he stammered.

“Well done Fitz,” Jemma teased him. “When Kat is done filing harassment papers you should enjoy solitude in the Brig.”

“I, uhm. I…” he floundered badly. “I’m so sorry. I forget how young you are. Of course you haven’t been sleeping around for as long as…” he flushed.

“As who, you great buffoon?” Jemma was practically shouting.

“Not you. No, I didn’t mean that, although there was that horrible commander from the Brubaker and then there was the math researcher in college, and then,” he stopped when she held up a hand.

“Have you been counting?” Jemma said in deadly calm.

Kat was trying not to laugh but poor Fitz. Jemma was completely oblivious to how much her lab partner adored her and it made for the most awkward moments sometimes.

“I was merely trying to commiserate with Miss Kaitlyn that she will be going on her first away team and we all know what that means,” he said in defense.

He and Jemma stopped squabbling for a moment to look at her. 

“What does it mean?” she asked, concerned now. 

“Oh, nothing,” they said in unison.

Jemma added, “Besides the admiral’s party is going so it’s not like they will do anything to initiate you and certainly not anything dangerous with her along.”

“What kind of initiation?” Kat asked.

“Mine was horrific,” Fitz lamented. “I have nightmares.”

“It was three days before he could keep solid food down,” Jemma added.

“You’re teasing me, right?” Kat asked.

Her lab partners looked at each other. Jemma tried to explain. “I’m sure it’s not intentional. It’s just that it always seems that the first away mission for a newbie scientist turns into some really horrific, dangerous debacle.”

Kat arched an eyebrow. “I’m surprised Captain Pike would allow this.”

They both rushed to assure her. “Of course he doesn’t. It’s just... it's usually out of all the captains’ hands. It’s like fate conspires to kill the scientists. In the old days, red attracted death with killer bovines; now it seems to attract alien death and destruction. There are ships where landing parties refuse to wear their science tunics.”

Kat knew they were being entirely serious but there was no way this was real. She obviously needed to ask Damian about it.

By the time the briefing time came, she was a bit nervous and quite excited. Her first away mission did indeed seem like a big deal. The captain described the small village on a planet with a lush, mountainous environment. The town had mined the precious crystals for decades but, as with most mines in this galaxy, it was nothing like large mining operations in the Milky Way conducted by Klingons or even the old Earth mining operations that were such ecological disasters. 

Over generations, small towns had grown up in areas where the crystals could be found in nearby caves. The towns were able to harvest the crystals with very little effort and even less impact to their environment, ensuring they would be sustainable resources for generations to come. As long as the Orci stayed away, Kat learned, wondering what that meant.

She studied the landing party information, the town’s preliminary scouting reports and tried to discern what the danger was with these Orci. She mentally asked Damian what that meant and he shrugged. 

He silently explained, “They're man-beasts. They reminded someone of the Tolkien creatures and the planets in this sector called them the Orn-ci so Starfleet began calling them Orci.”

Kat wondered at these human explorers that they would be so ill-prepared to deal with other species. For a Starfleet Federation from the entire Milky Way galaxy, crewmembers from Earth seemed to be in the vast majority. In her short life in Andromeda, she had met people that probably resembled dwarves or elves to these people, and she hardly considered them the scourge of the galaxy.

When the meeting broke up, Kat and Damian returned to her quarters. She was attempting a vegetable lasagna and hoped it turned out better than her last attempt. She was certainly learning which things the replicator seemed to have trouble duplicating in an appetizing manner. For example, anything with eggs seemed problematic, which included pasta and bread dishes. 

Earlier in the week, she had attempted to make her dad’s favorite camp biscuits with some flour and water. They had been largely edible, especially when she created some jellies like her mother had made. In fact, the children had discovered the biscuits and now Gus, the galley supervisor, was running out of the simple treats each night. Damian said by the end of the month, "Harrison Cakes" would be all the rage on Earth.

Damian dished up the lasagna while Kat prepared tea. “Jemma and Fitz were warning me about being a virgin,” she said. 

Damian froze with a spatula of lasagna in mid-air as he tried to translate her sometimes questionable grasp of Earth idioms. 

“Uhm. Ok,” he said. “So you’re a virgin?” he asked, trying to not blurt out the several inappropriate responses that leapt to his mind.

She looked at him and grimaced. “No, well, truth be told, yes. Well, other than that brief flirtation with lesbianism with my college roommate," she waved a hand dismissively. "But I mean away team virginity.”

It boggled the mind. He nodded, still holding the lasagna precariously. “So you’ve never…” 

“That’s not the point here, young man,” she said and poked his ribs. “We’re talking about away teams.”

“Oh hell no,” he said. “You can’t throw something like that out and expect me to ignore it.”

She took the spatula and deftly slid the lasagna slice onto a plate. “It’s not that big of a deal,” she told him. “I’m more concerned about the initiation rituals you seem to perpetrate.”

He grinned. “I can think of about a hundred crew members who would need resuscitation at the thought of your “initiation” so you’ll have to define the rituals you grew up with.”

“What? No. Idiot,” she snapped. “For new scientists on the away teams. You have some horrible initiation ritual that has them all cowering in terror?”

“No, we don’t. It would be against regulation and really, really stupid to torment the smartest people on the tiny spaceship you coexist on,” he told her. “Off the record though, I have seen some pretty weird things happen with new scientists. I can see why they might be a little nervous. They are the folks who are the first to stumble on the angry alien monster and generally the least trained in self-defense skills. Still, we would never put them in harm’s way intentionally.”

She snorted. “Does this mean I won’t be hazed on my virgin mission?”

He gave her a huge grin as he bit into the lasagna. He nodded in appreciation. This version was much better than the soupy attempt earlier. 

He considered. “Also, whatever trouble they find, they manage to fall into themselves. They tend to not follow instructions, get lost, wander off, and walk in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and in the wrong way. It never fails. If there is danger to be found within a hundred kilometers, the geeks will find it. ”

He gave her a malevolent grin. “Now about those other rituals.”

“There were none, I assure you,” she told him primly but she had to grin at his completely rapt attention to the subject. 

“How the hell did you get through college on Gorchan without, you know?” he asked.

“Exactly. I was going through college,” she said. “I was so much younger than everyone else and in the beginning they acted like jerks because I couldn’t possibly be as smart. Then some of them lightened up but once I posed for that painting and had a hit song, it became a weird thing,” she said. “It was like the nice males were terrified of me and there weren’t a lot of those anyway.” He arched an eyebrow. 

“I think we’ve established that Gorchan males can be a bit arrogant,” she reminded him. “The ones who weren’t nice were really pushy and then suddenly it stopped and they left me alone. It took a bit to realize that Lakhdar Bengine had made it clear he was interested and that was that. At first I was so grateful that things calmed down that I went on a few dates with him. He seemed enchanted that I was not interested in sex with him. Sex is a pretty open and actively pursued activity on Gorchan,” she explained. 

“We’ve all heard the rumors,” he told her, grinning broadly. 

“I was different so he was intrigued. It never occurred to him that I wasn’t interested. By the time he started listening to me saying that I just wanted to be friends, he had built this whole fantasy that we would be married or I’d be his mistress or something. Anyhow, he did not take rejection well.”

“Right. Pudgy alien with bad hygiene,” he remembered.

“It wasn’t just that. It’s that I thought, well, I always assumed that I wasn’t interested,” she said.

He nodded as understanding struck. “You think you're asexual.”

“I never had any interest ever in the men on Gorchan. I had been a little infatuated with a couple boys in my village but they were more like brothers as we got older, so I thought it was me.”

As someone who understood the issue of a sexuality that didn’t fit the majority of his species he could understand. “Did you talk to your folks about it?”

She nodded. “Mum thought it was fine because I hadn’t found my soul mate and there was this prophesy once that I would have a great love story so she figured it would all work out and told me it was all good no matter what.”

“And your dad?”

She snorted. “He was ecstatic. He really was a bit protective, I’m afraid,” she said. 

Damian chuckled. “That sounds like the John Harrison we all idolize.”

She grinned. “Meeting the boy at the door with a photon laser gun?”

Damian nodded. “Sounds about right.”

"Still, that doesn't seem fair," he said. He responded to her questioning look. "You give off this weird vibe. On one hand, it's like 'I'm a teddy bear, hug me and I'll make you feel better'; on the other hand there's this sexual energy like 'fuck me and I'll make you a king'." It was worth it when he saw her look of equal parts horror and outrage. At least she had quit worrying about her away team virginity. He gave her an angelic smile.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're horrible."

"Thank you," he sassed her right back.

They cleared the dishes and Damian hugged her goodnight before leaving to work on his away team prep report.

Kat was excited to visit the town. It sounded a lot like the village she grew up in and she was hoping to sense some connection that things hadn’t changed in the universe so drastically while she slept.

The next morning, Kat woke to a buzz at her door. Jemma was there with an away pack. “I packed some things you might need,” she explained. “First aid supplies and survival gear. And a spare communicator in case you get lost and this is a beacon that you activate with this little switch and we can track you.” 

Kat was starting to seriously wonder what she had gotten herself in for. 

“There’s a survival blanket that will keep you from getting hypothermia up to zero minus thirty Celsius,” Jemma concluded.

“I think we are going for two hours and it’s a pretty temperate climate, according to the reports,” Kat tried to reassure her. 

“That’s what they all say. It’s all fine until you get there and realize the planet has been decimated by an asteroid strike or a supervolcano. Then you’ll thank me.”

Kat started laughing. “You are serious. Have any of these things happened?”

“Well not necessarily on the Excalibur. Captain Pike is very safety minded but we’ve heard the stories from other science teams. Space travel is rather exciting in case you weren’t aware.”

“I was frozen for a hundred years and floating in a space junkyard,” Kat told her in a dry tone. 

“Oh! Right!” Jemma was flustered now and Kat gave her a hug and promised to take the pack. Damian arrived a few minutes after Jemma left and Kat told him what was in the bag. 

“Geeks,” he sighed. “They are adorable and the reason why we do what we do but sometimes…” He shook his head. 

Kat grinned. “Am I a geek?”

“You, are the queen of geek. They are building monuments to you as we speak,” he said, taking the pack. “Now, come on your highness, you’re not going to lose your virginity if you miss the shuttle.”

She punched him in the arm as they left her quarters. 

 

The landing party boarded the shuttle and began the hour flight toward the planet. The ambassador brought two guards and her husband. Damian, Ming-na and Bud were leading the three other science and medical team members from the Excalibur. Captain Pike acted as copilot with Damian. Kat tried to relax and block out all the different voices as the well-trained teams prepared to land.

They set down just outside the village and followed the ambassador as she walked toward the greeting party. Nearly twenty villagers approached and began to welcome them to their small settlement. The charming village lay at the edge of a wooded area and Kat could see a larger wooden structure a short distance away. The mine was one of several small operations that produced the crystals that Earth craved both in Starfleet and on the planet as power conduits. 

Several children peered from behind parents at the strangers and Kat smiled at one small female. She ducked her head behind her father but peeked out again. Kat laughed. Then she heard the scream. 

The scene turned to bedlam as several dark figures ran toward the crowd. They were terrifying creatures- huge man-beasts covered with black leather armor and scarred, ugly features peering out from under their half-skull helmets. Gaping mouths drooled and grunted as they spread out, trapping the panicked villagers.

The first two fired at the mining chief and he fell like stone. Kat screamed and sent out a force of all her telekinetic might to stun the beasts. They seemed to be fairly primitive thinkers but she was able to stun them for an instant. 

She looked at Damian and shouted, “Shoot them!”

“Phaser’s dead!” he shouted back as people were screaming and running for their lives. 

Kat saw the great beasts shaking off her mental assault and raising their weapons again. She tried to stun them again as children ran in a panic between the beasts and the adults they seemed to be aiming at. 

The little girl Kat had been flirting with was knocked down and her mother grabbed her but one of the creatures shot her. She tumbled to the ground and Kat screamed in pure, blind rage. 

She ran to the first beast as they were breaking free of her control. She grabbed the sword hanging from his waist and swung as hard as she could. She hit its arm and the creature screamed. She swung again, hitting its neck between its helmet and chest armor, all the while trying desperately to freeze the creatures before they could harm anyone else. 

The other beasts were moving and she pulsed another wave at them but it was a struggle finding a higher brain pattern to disrupt. They were fierce killing machines and little else. She attacked the next beast and then saw Damian grabbing a shovel from the nearby gardens and running to join the fight. One of the ambassador’s guards had been hit by an Orci blast but her remaining guard and the admiral tried to move her toward the mining structure. 

Pike shouted orders for the science team to help the villagers get to safety even as he ran toward Kat. Ming-na and Bud raced to join the melee, realizing they had a chance at survival if they fought back.

In a matter of minutes it was over and twelve beasts lay dead. The landing team was able to get everyone inside the mining facility’s walls. The Orci had released an EMP that knocked out their communication with the Excalibur. Everyone regrouped as the intensity of the fight began to wear off. The ambassador rolled up her sleeves and helped the Starfleet medic tend the wounded. Kat heard that those who had been shot were merely stunned. The team members who fought the Orci had varying degrees of bruises and cuts. The medic worked on Bud's arm to determine if it had been broken.

For an instant all were safe and Damian looked at Kat, then grinned. She punched furiously him in the arm and he yelped, “What the hell was that?”

“Exactly!” she shouted. “What the hell was that!”

“Orci. I told you about them. You know, like from Lord of the Rings,” he told her, rubbing his arm.

“You told me they were like Tolkien. I thought you meant hobbits. Maybe dwarves,” she said, her voice rising even more. “Those,” she pointed at the wall, “were not hobbits!” She punched him again, harder.

“Ow!” He said, moving away before she could punch him again.

She sat down suddenly and started shaking. “Oh my God. That was awful.”

Damian knelt in front of her. “No, that was amazing.”

She gave him a horrified look. “Did you suffer a brain injury?” she asked sounding more British than normal. 

“Seriously,” he tried to convince her. “They always attack and wipe out our weapons and comms, then stun us so they can eat us alive.” 

“Oh God,” Kat was pretty sure she turned green and she put her head between her legs.

“We've never been able to fight back. That was totally awesome,” Damian told her. 

The ambassador walked to her and kneeling, offered Kat a glass of water. “I'm afraid he's right child; that was amazing. This is the first instance I've heard where they’ve been beaten.”

“Second,” the admiral said. 

His wife gave him a look, then grew pale. ”No,” she whispered. 

He hugged her quickly and murmured, “He’s okay, Maggie.”

He explained to Damian and Kat. “Ben ran afoul of some Orci a few days ago. They managed to fight them off with some old fashioned torpedoes and desperation. A bit like today,” he said grinning.

“You're all insane,” Kat said shakily. 

Damian helped her to her feet and held her, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture. 

Pike walked to her and raised her chin with a hand. He whispered telepathically, “Are you okay?”

She nodded but felt tears well now that the battle was over. 

“You did fine,” Pike told her. “How did you do it? How did you freeze them?”

“Sheer mindless panic,” she said. “It was really hard though. They don't have normal brain waves to interrupt. It’s like trying to compel an amphibian.” 

The admiral asked, “Do you think you could figure out a way to do that so other camps might have a chance?”

“I could try,” she said. “It would mean testing it though and who in their right mind is going to do that?”

“I think we don't have a choice,” the admiral said, grimly looking around the souls that had been saved that day. “The number of Orci attacks has escalated this year. They’ve wiped out an entire sector of mining camps in this galaxy. There isn't really anything to stop them.”

“Perhaps we could assign Scotty to work with you.” He thought for a moment then looked at Damian and Pike. They all nodded in unison and said, “Colin. We need Colin.”

It wasn’t long before another shuttle from the Excalibur arrived to determine why the landing party had lost contact. Kat ran to Jemma and Fitz, bless their hearts, as they had insisted on joining the rescue party. Fitz took one look at the carnage around them and turned on Kat in horror. “What did I tell you?” he shouted. “It never, ever goes well on your first away team.”

Kat gave a half sob, half laugh and hugged him. “We’re all fine. Thank you for coming. It was awful.” Her friends surrounded her and murmured encouragingly. 

“At least you’re still alive,” Fitz said, looking at the dead monsters. 

“We have to help other teams survive them,” Kat said. The two nodded in agreement. 

She grimaced apologetically at Fitz. “We need some samples of those beasties’ brain tissues if we're going to figure out why they are so hard to stop.”

Fitz walked away mumbling that of course she needed the evil monsters' brain tissue and wouldn’t it be just his luck to find one that was still alive. Ming-na rolled her eyes and followed him to make sure he didn’t fulfill his own worst prophesy.


	19. After the Madness

As the ambassador and the village leaders headed into a meeting, Kat stayed with the team that began to walk through the scene. Pike motioned for Damian to stay with Kat to make sure she was okay. She watched the villagers emotionally process the beasts that had invaded their peaceful lives. They poked the bodies and talked about the visitors who had saved them. Some of the older children snuck the swords from the fallen Orci and began swinging them around imitating Kat as she had sliced her way through half the invaders.

One of the villagers took the fearsome blades from the children before they could hurt themselves and began to present them to the team that had fought to defend them. One of the men shyly approached Kat and held out a sword with two hands in great deference. She placed her palms together and bowed toward him, acknowledging his gift. The rest of the team imitated her movements and made instant friends even as the translators in their earpieces struggled to keep up with the quick discussions. Ming-na, normally so fierce and able to strike fear in the hearts of strong Starfleet men, suddenly had a group of devoted male fans around her. She laughed at their attempts to express their devotion. 

Jemma found Kat’s away pack on the ground and carried it to her. “I’m not sure I could pack anything that would help with this,” she said.

“Just your care,” Kat said. “That is the best gift.”

Jemma pulled out the small device she had said was a locator beacon. She sighed. “I suppose this will have to be reset as it was fried by their EMP device.” She pushed the power button and the device whirred to life. Everyone froze as the little device hummed, happily oblivious to the shocked response of its creators. 

“It’s okay,” Damien said, considering. He pulled out his phaser. “Nope, it’s dead.” Everyone checked their communicators and phasers. All were dead.

“Is it because it was turned off?” Pike asked. 

“It technically wasn’t. We left it transmitting a signal even in sleep mode,” Fitz explained.

“What frequency did you use?”

Fitz glanced at Kat. Jemma explained. “We used the same one your father used for your location signal. It seemed appropriate.”

“What kind of power supply did you use?” Pike asked. 

“We used one of the old crystals from the Milky Way. It won’t last as long but there is such a shortage of the new crystals that we only could scrounge the old stuff.”

“I’ll be damned,” Pike said. He glanced at the fallen Orci that the villagers were beginning to drag together to presumably burn. He walked to one who had fired first and picked up his wrist. He looked at the device there and motioned to Kat. “Do you think you can make this work?” he asked. 

Together they turned the device over and then put it on her arm. He motioned to one of the team from the second shuttle. Cadman nodded and held up her phaser. 

Kat pushed and poked and rubbed the device but nothing. She tried to communicate with it but it felt like trying to talk to a rock. She handed it to Pike and he put it back on the beast’s wrist. Kat grimaced but picked up his arm, trying to send electric pulses through his arm to somehow activate the device.

After several attempts she was feeling a bit frustrated. This was just a mechanical device, it shouldn’t be this hard. “This isn’t working,” she said. 

Feeling angry as she thought about what this device allowed the creatures to do and how terrifying it was, she tried one last time. Nothing. “Argh!” she cried in frustration and dropped his wrist just as it pulsed and a blue light activated. 

Lieutenant Cadman looked at her phaser. “Dead!” she exclaimed. 

Pike never thought he’d be so excited to see one of the wretched things work. Jemma held up the locator device, it still hummed. 

Kat picked up the creature’s arm and thought for a moment. Anger, a base emotion. It made sense that would be how they activated their devices. 

That shouldn’t be too hard, she hoped. She just need think about the children who had been so terrified and helpless. The devices pulsed and glowed. So did the Orci phaser in Ming’s hand where she was gathering the useless devices into a pile. She dropped it as it throbbed to life.

After a moment of consternation, Ming grinned at Pike. “We have life.”

The team experimented with different devices but once Kat had the process down, she was able to operate the pulse generator on a rudimentary level. She tried to help Pike and Damian but they were not able to activate any of the devices. 

“Still, this is incredible,” Fitz said. “If we can figure out how these work, we can figure out how to stop them.”

“And we have a device that is impervious to their death machines,” Jemma said with some flair, holding up the locator.

“Combined with the knowledge that these beasts can be stopped,” Pike said, “not a bad day’s work.” He touched Kat’s arm. “Well done.”

She was starting to feel a bit exhausted as they were called into the town to join the village in a celebration dinner. The visitors appreciated the excellent food they were served and expressed their appreciation to their hosts. Tobin, the village chief approached Pike and offered a basket of the priceless crystals. Pike murmured his thanks and offered to pay. Tobin shook his head. “We would be dead without your help. We can never repay this.”

He walked to Kat and bowed, handing her a glossy figurine of a woman, carved from the wood in the nearby forest. Kat thanked him profusely. “It’s so lovely.”

Tobin walked to the ambassador. “We would like to accept your offer of alliance and trade. Is there anything else we can offer you?”

“Well, since you asked,” Maggie said. “There is one thing.”

 

It was several hours after they landed when the crew prepared to leave and loaded the bags of grain, eggs and spices the ambassador had negotiated. Pike called down a security team to stay with the villagers while the Excalibur traveled to Gorchan. He was worried about retaliation from other Orci if they learned of their fallen comrades. Very little was known of their social structure or even if they considered themselves part of a larger social network. Still, Pike worried about the village and his team.

Kat watched the children play. She walked to a small group that were playing with bows and arrows. She fired several arrows, striking the center of the target. She motioned to Pike and the security detail leader.

“Leiutenant Broderick, how are you with a bow?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Never tried one, he responded. 

Cadman walked up. “I could try,” she said, then loosed an arrow next to Kat’s tight grouping. She shrugged. “Girl Scouts, “ she said with a Midwest American accent. Broderick grinned broadly. He nodded to Pike.

“Leuitenant Cadman, you are in charge of teaching your team archery. Considering these creatures' ability to wipe out our phasers, I would suggest working with the villagers to develop some other forms of defense.”

Tobin nodded in agreement. Kat took one of the arrows and began to draw in the soft earth where the children had been playing. She drew a brief outline of the village and then pointed out two vantage points where she suggested they post guards. She suggested evacuation plans and other ways the village could protect itself in case of attack. 

“Jemma, how long do you think your locator device will work?” Pike asked.

“Several days and it’s easy peasy to charge it.” She explained the technology to the Broderick, the team leader. 

Pike nodded in approval. “At the first sign of trouble, activate that thing. Work on your weapons training and keep the lights on,” he said, quoting an old Earth idiom. “We’ll be back in eight days.”

They bid the villagers a final goodbye and loaded into the shuttles. Scotty had beamed down to reactive the shuttles and the team prepared to leave. Pike pulled Kat up to the seat behind Damian as they turned toward the Excalibur.

“That was a fine defensive strategy,” he told her. 

“It was my dad’s. Once our village was raided by the slavers and he implemented that strategy. I figured it would work here.”

Pike nodded, then turned to look at Kat. “Have I mentioned how very glad I am to have found you,” he said, affection in his voice.

“The feeling is mutual,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. It was most definitely mutual.


	20. Ben's Cookie Recipe

Damian entered her lab the next day and motioned for her to follow him. "You have been summoned," he said with a grin.

"Now what have you done?" Fitz asked, concerned.

"Why do you naturally assume it's something she's done?" Jemma asked.

"Because it's true," he responded.

Kat laughed. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Damian shot her a look as he took her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"The captain has twice as much gray hair since we found you but no, you aren't any trouble at all," he told her as Jemma and Fitz grinned.

"Fine," she grumped. "What have I done now?" she asked.

"The ambassador would like to see you."

"Oh-oh."

He led her to the doors before the Bridge. She knew there were a couple conference rooms along this hall, but he opened the door to what looked like an elegant dining room. A full buffet along the wall held Earth chinaware and silver. Kat gave Damian a questioning look.

"Officer's mess. Pike usually eats with the crew or at his desk so it's only used when we have dignitaries or a celebration like baby showers or birthdays." 

He led her through a door on the other side and she gasped in delight. It was a kitchen. Not the enormous, computerized replicator enhanced kitchen used in the cafeteria but a real, full-sized kitchen. The ambassador motioned them in.

The ambassador was in a casual outfit of jeans and sweater. She stood at a large, steel island with an array of bowls and baking materials in front of her. She greeted Kat with a kiss on her cheek and shooed Damian out. "I need a partner in crime," she said. 

Kat looked at the preparations, then walked to the large sink, washing up and wrapping a towel around her waist the way her mother had always done.

Maggie gave her huge smile. "Oh, I knew I liked you." She handed her a measuring cup. "I'm trying to make Ben's famous cookies but it's always a bit iffy when you're dealing with alien ingredients."

Kat grinned. "You sound like my mum. She was an amazing cook."

"She attended the same French boarding school my mother attended. They probably learned the same cooking skills," Maggie told her.

"Good grief, Earth is a small world," Kat said, sifting the flour as Maggie directed.

"Especially for posh European families," Maggie confessed. "As much as things changed after your father's rebellion, and for the better, by the way," she said, "there are just certain traditions with the older power families. Your mother was adopted by one of Cheney's closest friends and raised with their privilege."

"And love, fortunately," Kat said. "My grandmother couldn't have children and was a really loving woman. She was the one who found my father when Mum was poisoned. She helped them escape."

"Your mother was poisoned?" Maggie asked. "There were rumors but to be honest there are so many rumors about your parents that everyone just accepts most of it is legend."

Kat shook her head. "She and Dad were in love and trying to figure out how he could escape Cheney. Unfortunately he was a valuable asset to Cheney's mad schemes so he figured he would need to fake his death. Then Mum got pregnant and Cheney was enraged."

"The legend is that Cheney had fallen in love with your much younger mother."

Kat nodded. "He had always loved Mum. The deal for her adopted parents to keep her was that she had to attend summer "camp" at his facility in the Scottish Highlands. That's where she grew up with my dad and the other Nemain kids. It was ironic because as she grew, it seemed she didn't have any superior abilities and yet she was so lovely that she was Cheney's favorite. He helped build her career in movies and owned her record rights. When she was grown he decided he wanted her. When he realized she was in love with my dad, it must have made him barking mad," she said. "He asked to see her and told her he knew about the baby."

Kat measured the flour into a bowl and continued."He assured her he wouldn't interfere and offered a toast to their happiness..."

"Oh no," Maggie said.

Kat nodded. "Mum was never sure if he meant to kill her or just the baby but she started hemorrhaging and nearly died. They told the press the reason she was in the hospital was that she had a bad flu. Her Mum and my father planned to fake her death when she was leaving the hospital."

"A crazed fan blew up her car," Maggie said, remembering the story from the history books. After Catherine Beauchamp's death and his flight on the Bay, someone leaked that she had been pregnant with Harrison's child and the story of his rebellion took on a more romantic frame.

Kat began to mix the concoction with the industrial mixer Maggie set up. She remembered that Maggie had been a Starfleet captain's wife for years and probably had learned as many tricks to surviving space life as Kat's mother.

"Obviously it was just a ruse. Her mother went into seclusion in mourning and hid Mum at Saint Agatha's, her old school. The nuns helped keep her safe until Dad was ready to leave with her. I'm named after the three of them," Kat explained.

"Kaitlyn for Catherine, your mother," Maggie said.

"Mary for my adopted grandmother and Elizabeth for the mother superior who helped save her."

"Kaitlyn Mary Elizabeth Harrison. That's a mouthful," Maggie mused. "Your mother had some strong, loving women in her life."

Kat nodded. "She was a strong woman herself but really loving too. She was the heart of our village. Dad said she was the heart of the Botany Bay all those years too."

"Everyone she worked with in Lollywood loved her too." Maggie said, referencing the London center of Earth filmmaking. "It's been an argument for nearly two centuries, the nature versus nurture of the Nemain kids. Your mother was easy- she had grown up with a fairly normal family. Your father though, is a bit more difficult for people to understand. He was clearly special from the time he was an infant and he was raised at the facility with Matt and several others."

Maggie added chocolate bits to the mix then directed Kat to begin spooning the dough onto the cookie sheets. She grinned when Kat snuck a few of the chips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I grew up hearing about Earth chocolate," she said. "But this is incredible."

"All the planets we traveled to when Ben Sr. was on the ExcaliberV1 and we never found anything like it," Maggie said, stealing a few herself.

"Mum found something close on my home world but it was a little more bitter. It was wonderful in cookies though."

Maggie nodded in approval as Kat expertly spooned the dough onto the baking sheets.

"So where does my father fall in the nature versus nurture, I wonder?" Kat said.

"Well, that's the dilemma. Some say he was equally obsessed with your mother and it was just revenge but most folks believe it was more. If he wanted revenge, he was more than capable of killing everyone he wanted. Instead he very carefully chose a path to freedom for his fellow GenZedders and got revenge by exposing Cheney's evil. It was about the least destructive path possible for revenge and required far more effort."

Kat nodded. "That sounds like Dad. He was amazing at strategy."

"So why wasn't he a sociopath?" Maggie mused out loud. "Meeting you, it's clear he was a loving father and husband. It sounds like many of the Nemain refugees were quite healthy emotionally even though they had been bred to be so destructive."

"Mum said it was because he was born good. He used to roll his eyes at her," Kat said, laughing. "Matt said it was because he was the strongest so he was always worrying about the other kids and looking out for the ones who weren't sociopaths."

Maggie placed a pot of tea on the island and motioned Kat to pull up a high stool to join her.

"That scenario could have led him to be horribly bad too," Maggie said. "Most of us believe it was your mother's influence. One thing was certain, your father was a natural leader."

"He never wanted to be though. He actually chose one of the other men in the Botany Bay group to be leader but when they found the first planet it fell apart. The planet was perfect but really just had enough resources to support the current village. Zoller wanted to take over the village and create their own tribe with the Botany Bay crew. Dad said they didn't go through so much to become the very evil they were fleeing. He refused.

"Zoller and some of the Bay crew decided to overpower him and there was a battle. Zoller and another man were killed. Daddy chose two couples who had sided with him to join the village and the rest vowed allegiance to him and kept looking. It took ten years but they finally found enough planets for all thirty of the other crew." 

Kat pulled out the cookie sheets when the timer rang and placed the next two trays in before she continued. "He tried to lay low when they settled on my home world but there was a famine that year and he and Matt were able to keep the village fed with their hunting. He was elected an elder and the village chief chose Daddy to lead when he died a couple years later." Kat shrugged. "He wanted a quiet life of obscurity but it just never seemed to work out for him."

"It sounds like he was much more a hero than any of us ever knew," Maggie said.

Kat nodded. "He was the finest man. I miss them both so much," she said. 

Maggie gave her a long hug, rubbing her back like her mother used to. "I know it's not the same, love, but you do have a family with us now if you choose."

Kat nodded. "Please don't think I'm not aware of how very lucky I am to have been found by you all."

Maggie handed her a steaming hot and melting cookie. She nibbled it and rolled her eyes at the heaven. 

"Your father didn't seem to have much luck but it seems he created it for you with that bizarre signal he activated on the Botany Bay. It's as if it chose us to find you," Maggie said.

Kat shook her head. "I have no idea what that was about. Perhaps Daddy was afraid to use a more widely-used signal in case the people we were fleeing found us." 

Maggie arched an eyebrow. 

Kat sighed. "That is a whole other story. Suffice it to say, my dad seems to have spent most of his life trying to keep the women he loved safe from crazy men. But he used to say he was the luckiest man in any galaxy when he looked at Mum. I was pretty lucky to have been loved by them."

"Well, I'm a spiritual woman and I don't believe things like this happen by chance. I believe you'll find someone who will love you just as much," Maggie said. 

Kat grinned at the irony of this woman saying that- if only she knew. She said, "Hopefully we don't have nearly as much drama." 

"Amen," Maggie said, handing Kat a glass of soy milk and clicking her glass in toast.

Ben Sr. popped in. "Are those Ben's cookies I smell?"

Maggie handed him one and waited for the verdict. "Once again, you've created magic in the wilderness, my love." 

She smiled and reached in the refrigeration unit for the small bowl of dough she had set aside. Kat had noticed her testing it with a sensor, now she understood. Her husband spooned a chunk of the uncooked dough into his mouth and made a most un-admiral like sound of ecstasy. Kat and the ambassador grinned at each other.

"Why are they Ben's cookies?" Kat asked, helping herself to another.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Each of my boys had a favorite recipe and this was Ben's. His brother preferred his grandmother's oatmeal and raisin recipe. Ben and his father would fight over this dough and it was a real chore to make sure there was enough left to actually bake some for the rest of us."

The admiral grinned, unrepentant. Kat giggled. He offered her a clean spoon, but she shook her head. "Ew. I like my cookies baked thank you." 

"Well, now you have the recipe, you'll have to bake them for my boys whenever they're on board," Maggie said. She kissed her husband as his mouth fell open. 

"So there was an ulterior motive," Kat said without much heat.

Maggie's handed her a plate and asked if she would take it to the Bridge. Kat happily complied.

"You taught her the recipe," Ben Sr said when Kat was out of earshot. "The secret recipe that you wouldn't even give your daughters. The recipe you said would only be given to Ben's wife some day."

She nodded and munched a bit of cookie. "And your point?" she asked.

"Do you remember how we promised we would never interfere with our children's lives after what we went through with your parents?"

"My mother knew you were the one before I did," Maggie reminded him.

"Your father hated me," he reminded her back.

"He hated that you were in Starfleet and would take me away from home. He didn't really hate YOU," she said. She laughed at the disbelieving look on his face. 

"Besides," she said. "That was before we found the perfect girl for Ben."

"I will remind you of that when this backfires horribly," he said before turning his attention to the bowl of cookie dough.

"Well, I can't do any worse than he's done himself," his wife said softly as they shared a look.


	21. The Survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter eventually will be moved to around chapter 15 because it follows chapter 13 and got a bit orphaned this late in the story.

The Atlantis reached the small mining asteroid but still had no luck reaching any one on the surface. The asteroid was mined by a species from a planet located in a huge geosynchronous belt of asteroids rich in base metals used throughout the galaxy. The asteroid they approached was in the farthest reaches from the Dachrau home world- only a day away using a Starfleet ship, but weeks away with the enormous mining ships the Dachrau owned. 

The Dachrau had established artificial atmospheres for several asteroids, and large mining operations that rivaled even the Klingon operations in the Milky Way. Starfleet had developed a diplomatic relationship with the Dachrau even though they tended to be a rather cantankerous species. 

Elizabeth had been in contact with the Dachrau planet representatives and they reported no communication with their teams on the asteroid. The scientists from Starfleet had missed two days of check-in and Ben, Sheppard and their team prepared a shuttle for a landing mission to investigate. 

Elizabeth had finally negotiated the code they would need to open a brief window into the planet’s artificial atmosphere. Ben was impressed more and more with her negotiation skills as she navigated this part of the galaxy so far removed from the central Andromeda alliance headquarters on Gorchan.

Sheppard flew copilot after losing the coin flip in the hangar. Ben nailed a perfect launch and turned the shuttle toward their target. His win meant they could fly the thirty minutes to the asteroid in peace without listening to Sheppard’s appalling taste in music. Ben had never heard of the American singer, Johnny Cash, and no offense to the man, but after a couple hours in a puddle jumper listening to his songs, Ben could see why he sang about people ending up in prison.

"So how did you beat the Starfleet system?" Teyla asked as the puddle jumper left the Atlantis and headed to the asteroid surface. “How did you save the Kobayashi Maru?”

Rodney smirked. "He found out the simulator had been programmed by a Vulcan." 

"Which means he had way over thought it," Sheppard said.

Rodney explained, "So when he sent a signal to the Kobayashi Maru asking their status, he included one of the unsolvable math problems in the message base code. It sent the game into an infinite loop and confused the Starfleet computer. It was bewildered why the code was there and got distracted trying to solve it.”

“Once he had the system confused, he sent a signal to one of the ships in Klingon thanking them for their help in luring the other ships into an ambush. The game had been programed to behave as though it was the commander on each of the ships so it believed the communication and the Klingons started firing on each other. The Klingons blew each other up and Sheppard rescued everyone on board the Kobayashi Maru."

"They must have been very pleased with your ingenuity," Teyla said.

Colin and Ben looked at each other and grinned.

"No, he nearly got thrown out of Starfleet," Ben told her. 

"Why?" she asked, not sounding very surprised.

"The simulator was linked to the Starfleet headquarters computers and once they went crazy..."

"Oh no."

"Yes, Starfleet had to be rebooted for the first time in fifty years," Rodney explained.

"Now, when something is a complete cluster fuck, it's called a Sheppard," Ben told her. Sheppard nodded, looking entirely too pleased with himself at the notoriety.

"It sounds like a terrible test," Teyla said. "What purpose does it serve?"

"Humiliation for the captain candidates who are the rock stars of Starfleet with the babes," Rodney said, clearly annoyed that more attention should be focused on the brilliant chief engineers who made Starfleet what it was.

Ben tried to explain. "It's to see how captains respond to a no-win situation. If you refuse to attempt a rescue, it's a career killer. The variables are in how you handle the surrender and death of your crew."

Sheppard added, "Mostly it makes everyone hope they never have to face a situation like that." 

Ben had to nod in agreement. And in the past six months far too many of their colleagues had faced such an impossible scenario. Something had to be done about the Orci.

As they approached the planet’s atmosphere, they entered the signal override and Ben drove the shuttle through the magnetic window. They scanned the asteroid surface but most of the operation was underground so they didn’t expect to see anything. As they approached the facility however, they saw the first evidence that something was terribly wrong. 

Ben nodded at Sheppard and he sent a message to the Atlantis. “Atlantis, we have signs of debris at the mining entrance. It looks like an explosion of some kind.”

“Do you see any survivors?”

Sheppard reported, “No, but we’ll head into the mine. We’ll check in every hour.”

“Make that every thirty minutes,” he heard Elizabeth’s concerned voice.

“Yes, Mom,” he responded.

Ben shut down the puddle jumper’s systems and Teyla finished checking the planet surface. “No contaminants. It appears safe,” she said.

“Other than the sixty missing miners,” Sheppard reminded her.

Teyla just gave him that indulgent look that Ben wished he could somehow replicate on a daily basis with Sheppard. Elizabeth had a similar look and there were moments when Ronan even appeared to have mastered it. Of course, Sheppard didn’t try to annoy them on a daily basis, he just did it inadvertently being Sheppard. Ben was privileged to be graced by all of the man’s gifts at intentional annoyance. 

They disembarked and walked toward the mine entrance, Teyla and Adrian scanning for contaminants, life signs and anything else that might give them a clue what happened. 

“Trillium mine explosions generally have high residual levels of sulfur, magnesium, levarium, and cobrillium,” Teyla remarked. “I'm not finding unusual levels of those elements, however.”

Ben motioned Teyla and Ronan to keep watch outside the mine while Rodney, Adrian and Sheppard followed him into the mine. It looked like the mine entrance had collapsed but someone had blasted and moved enough debris to create a small opening. They found a body within a few feet from the entrance. The team pulled on with air purifying masks as they examined the corpse. 

“Dead maybe two days,” Adrian said. “Not Orci.”

“Apparently not,” Sheppard agreed. The dead still had flesh on his bones so there must have been some other cause of death. Ben rolled the body over and he and Sheppard shared a look at the huge blast burn in the male’s chest. 

As they continued into the mine, they found more miners and scanned their mining badges so the Atlantis could transmit their information to the Dachrau authorities. They took photos of the bodies as well to help with the investigation but found no evidence of who the attackers had been or even what they were looking for.

They continued to search, pausing to check in with Elizabeth to let her know what they found but after an hour, they only discovered a dozen bodies. 

“So there are nearly fifty miners still missing?” Elizabeth asked when they made their second report.

“The mine tunnels are locked and it looks like the attackers tried to breach their walls but couldn’t.”

“If there were people in those tunnels, why haven’t they come out?” Elizabeth asked.

“Exactly. We’re trying to get through the bulkhead to the control center but it’s locked. Rodney is hacking their system now.”

“Good luck,” Elizabeth said. 

Colin and Adrian kept watch as Teyla and Ronan joined John and Ben at the mine control center.

“Listen, if you can’t do this, maybe we should get Zalenka,” Sheppard tormented Rodney as he worked to override the control panels.

“If you want to stay here for another week, you are welcome to,” Rodney snapped. “If you want the job done now though, I suggest you leave me in peace.”

“Ignore him Rodney,” Ben said soothingly. “We all know that no one on the Atlantis could get us in there any faster.”

“Damned right,” Rodney groused. “Wait, what do you mean on the Atlantis? Don’t you mean anyone in Starfleet?”

Ben grimaced apologetically. “Sorry, but Scotty would have us in there already.”

Rodney looked horrified that his arch nemesis’s name was invoked. “I’ll have you know that I can unlock anything Montgomery Scott can and in half the time.”

“Pretty strong words for a man who’s been working for an hour and still hasn’t figured out how to get through this bulkhead,” Sheppard said.

“I say we blow it up,” Ronan offered.

“You always say that,” Sheppard reminded him.

“A-ha!” Rodney said as the door opened and he was hit by a laser blast. He crumpled to the ground as the rest of the party dove for cover. Ben and John pulled Rodney behind the doorjamb and felt for a pulse. 

“He’s alive,” Sheppard said.

Ben started shouting to whoever was firing that they were friends from the Milky Way Federation and they were there to help. That made the combatants fire even fiercer volleys at them.

Ben tapped his communicator. “Is this thing working?”

Sheppard shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first time it’s translated something bizarre at the worst time.”

They heard shouting from inside the room. “We will kill ourselves and destroy the mine before we let you take us!” the translator communicated.

“NO!” Ben shouted. “Please, don’t. We mean you no harm. We’re here to pick up our people and offer you assistance.”

“That’s what you said two days ago before you attacked us,” came the disembodied voice.

The team looked at each other in confusion.

Ben tried again. “I don’t understand. We just arrived from the Starfleet Atlantis. I’m Commander Ben Cumberbatch. I’m here with Commander Sheppard and we’re here to help, not attack you.”

They could hear whispered talking from inside the room. “Show us your face,” the voice called.

Ben groaned. 

“It could be a trap,” Sheppard told him.

“Yeah, but do you have a better idea?”

“Then you getting killed? No, not really,” Sheppard told him.

Ben was pretty sure he did a good imitation of Teyla’s look because Sheppard’s eyes narrowed.

Ben stood up and walked slowly to the open doorway. He could see several Dachrau survivors in the room and they looked truly scared. Someone stood up from behind a console and greeted him. “I am Magda. I saw you fight in the tournament on Xebetor,” the translator relayed.

Ben walked forward with his hands held up in surrender. “Hello Magda. We are here to help. We are in communication with your leaders and they asked us to check on you.”

“How many of you are there?”

“There are five of us in the mine,” Ben said. “We have crew on the outside trying to figure out what happened.”

Magna asked, still holding the weapon at Ben’s chest, “Is the surface safe?” 

Ben nodded.

“We have need of medical care,” Magda told him, motioning to his people but keeping the weapon trained on Ben. 

For the next several minutes the Atlantis team helped survivors move the wounded to the surface. Once there Teyla and Colin began treating those with burns and broken bones from the firefight.

Ben asked Magda if the two more seriously wounded could be transported to the Atlantis and he agreed. Sheppard flew them through the asteroid’s defensive atmosphere and the Atlantis beamed the wounded to sick bay. 

When his people communicated with him that they were being cared for, Magda’s vigilance relaxed a little. He began to speak with Elizabeth through the team’s communication system. His people were bringing the bodies of their fallen to the surface and he asked if the remains could be transported to their home world to their families. Elizabeth assured him they would be honored and Magda finally sat down in exhaustion outside the mine. 

Ben sat next to him and handed him water. “Magda, can you tell us what happened?”

“We received a signal that the ship was here to pick up your scientists. When we opened a portal for them, they attacked. They took down our communication systems and then fired on the mine, stranding those on the surface while the rest of us tried to defend the mine.”

He continued. “Once they broke through, we tried to fight them but they were better armed and finally we moved to the control room and locked ourselves in. Without communication we didn’t know what was going on outside and we had no way to communicate to Dachrau.”

He shrugged. “Eventually it was quiet but we thought it could be another trick. Then you arrived.”

“Do you know who they were?”

“They looked like Cornellians and that seemed to be what they were speaking,” Magda told him.

Ben and Sheppard looked at each other. “We recently had some Cornellians attack us at another mining settlement,” Sheppard explained.

“Did they take your people?”

“No, they were interrupted by Orn-ci,” Ben explained.

“So how many of your people did they take?” Teyla asked.

“With the eleven dead and the twenty-six in our group,” he said, “I believe they have twenty-three of our people. And perhaps your people as well.”

Ben nodded and walked away to make a report to Elizabeth. When he finished, he returned to Magda. 

“Magda, we have to search for our people. Is there anything we can do for you?”

He nodded. “You can find my people as well. They have my brother and my uncle’s son,” he added.

Ben touched his beefy shoulder and nodded. Sheppard ferried communication equipment from the Atlantis and Colin and Rodney helped the survivors contact their home world with the new equipment. 

It was several hours before the team was able to bid the survivors goodbye but they promised to keep them informed in the search for their missing friends and family. Before they left, Ben asked Magda, “You said the Cornellians claimed they were from Starfleet and they were picking up our people?”

Magda shook his head. “They said they were from another place. Your people recognized them and said it was okay.”

“Blacktide?” Ben asked.

Magda nodded. “Yes, that was it.”

“How would Cornellians know we had two scientists ready for extraction?” Ben asked Sheppard. 

“I downloaded their communication records so maybe we can find something useful,” Rodney said.

“That’s good thinking,” Ben told him.

Rodney snorted. “More than your Montgomery Scott would have thought of,” he said, then said in a petulant voice, “Really?” when Ben gave him an apologetic look that said Scotty would have done it sooner and better. 

Colin and Ronan shared a grin as Rodney stomped off to the puddle jumper mumbling.

As the team returned to the Atlantis, Teyla mused out loud, “Slavers. They are getting bolder and bolder in this region.”

The crew considered this. “Where do they take the victims?” Ronan asked.

“There are more than 100 planets that we know of in this galaxy. There could be ten times that many we don’t know of that need cheap labor,” Ben offered. 

“And they have two of ours,” Sheppard said in a grim tone. He and Ben shared a look. They may not be best friends but they were of a single mind in this. They wouldn’t leave their colleagues behind, no matter what it took to find them.


	22. Soup and Heartbreak

Kat tasted the soup and decided it wasn't bad. Instead of programming a request for chicken soup via the replicator portal in the captain's kitchen, she had requested the ingredients individually- spices, flour, vegetables. It didn't do a bad job of creating the organic compounds. She used those to make her own noodles and now, after simmering in her kitchen warmer, it actually smelled like soup.

She typed a message to Damian telling him she was home and had soup-like substance for dinner. A short time later, he buzzed her door. It was all worth it when he entered, stopped and sniffed.

"Wow. That smells really good," he told her.

"Now for the taste test." She held up a spoonful of broth.

He tasted. "That is so much better than the cafeteria soup. How did you do it?"

"I ordered the ingredients, not soup. Your ship seems to do better at creating the parts rather than the whole." She dished up soup, added crackers, which for some reason the replicator did extremely well, and they sat down to eat.

Kat was enjoying her work and the growing friendship with Jemma and Fitz as well as the relationships she was building with other women on the ship, but Damian was still her touchstone. He held her when she was swamped with grief and tormented her when she said something ridiculously analytical and coached her on the politics of their species' home world and the ship itself. She adored this man. It was time to piss him off.

"So tell me about Adrian," she said just as he spooned in a mouthful of soup. He nearly choked at the abruptness of the question then his eyes narrowed as she gave him a brightly innocent smile.

"Subtle just isn't really one of your gifts is it?" he said in that dry American tone.

"You don't deserve subtle, dumbass," she told him.

"Excuse me?" he blustered.

"Your heart is broken and you act like you deserve it," she told him.

He looked horrified for a moment, then acquiesced. "I guess I do. It was my fault."

"It's never just one person's fault," she told him. "What happened?"

He sighed. "I screwed up," he said.

He had such bone deep integrity, she decided he couldn't have cheated. She waited for an explanation.

He went on, "Adrian is a bit older. He's thirty-three. Ben and Colin are just a bit younger at thirty-two," he explained. She knew Damian was only twenty-eight. He had been assigned to the Excalibur for three years but had also been here for his internship in the two years prior.

"Anyhow. He was ready to settle down, make a bigger commitment to our relationship, and I wasn't." He shrugged. "We just starting fighting and it seemed like it was best to take a break. Then he was reassigned and that was that."

"And you've been missing him ever since," she guessed as they cleaned up.

"I've just never been in a long-term relationship like that before. We knew each other for years, then we were together for two years. I just..." He shrugged.

"Panicked?" She asked.

He gave her a quizzical look. 

"It's probably what I would do,” she admitted. “How do you know of this is the right one, how do you know if you want to spend the rest of your life with this person? I know who I'll end up with and it still boggles the mind."

He nodded then paused. "Wait. What do you mean you know who you’ll end up with?"

She waved a hand dismissively as they settled on the couch. She tucked against his side with the quilt blocks on her lap as she worked to finish her mother's last quilt.

"There was an oracle," she said, again, dismissively. "Anyhow, the point is you had every right to want to go slowly. He sounds like a jerk."

He snorted then kissed the top of her head for her loyalty. "He's not a jerk," he said softly. "He's actually the sweetest soul I've ever known. He just..." He tried to find the words. "He just knows where he's meant to be. He has always wanted to be in Starfleet like his father,” Damian explained. 

“His dad and Ben's are twins," he said. "They served together for years and both are still active in Starfleet. His dad was chief engineer for the admiral's ship."

"That seems a bit familial," she said.

"Starfleet tries to keep families together if possible. You're pretty far from home. If you can serve with your family, it's easier and everyone knows the rules so favoritism rarely happens. Ben will be a captain like his father and Adrian and Colin will probably serve with him until he retires to Highgrove."

"What's Highgrove?" She asked.

"It's Ben's home. His mom is the daughter of a duke. Someday Ben will take over the Dukedom, or Fiefdom, or whatever they call it. Everyone assumes he'll serve in Starfleet until then."

"So Adrian and Colin just go wherever he wants?"

He shrugged. "They don't have to. They choose to and who wouldn't? Pike is the most experienced captain in the fleet and the Excalibur is the flagship. It'd be crazy not to be here. I chose this ship so I could learn from the best."

Kat knew that Damian had studied engineering as well and decided, with his parents' blessing, to follow a career in space. Then he met Adrian.

"But if you're with Adrian, then you have to give up your dreams of someday being captain?" she said softly.

He was startled by her insight. "I guess so. I just thought I'd do a couple tours on the Excalibur and then start working toward command but the Excalibur is pretty set for leadership with Ben so..." he shrugged.

"Did you ask Adrian if he was willing to transfer?"

He nodded. "He didn't think it would be necessary. That I should be really satisfied here."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Things were said. And then worse things were said. We decided… I decided… we needed a break and then a week later we went to Gorchan and Ben found you and then they were reassigned. It just fell apart so quickly that they were gone before I had a chance to really process it. And then we really found you…" he said with some amusement.

"Aren't you lucky," she told him.

He grinned and rested a cheek on her head. "Yes. I am," he told her. "I think my life revolved around the Horsemen so long, I was a bit adrift when they left."

"It sucks that you got left behind. It sounds like Ben chose his cousin over you," she said.

"No, Ben asked me to come along with them but when I said 'no', he understood. He was the one who recommended I be assigned as temporary first mate while he was gone. Ben's a pretty great leader," he said.

"Humph. It's just his cousin who's an ass."

Damian chuckled. "You would love Adrian. You'd take one look at his aura or whatever the hell you see and fall head over heels."

She snorted in derision. "That's so not gonna happen," she declared. "And for the record... It was definitely not your fault."


	23. Night Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because after a hundred pages a character based on John Barrowman hasn't been up to any mischief- that's just not possible.

Kat and Damian finished cleaning up after dinner and he asked what she wanted to do. 

She bit her lip. He cocked his head as he waited. "The supply officer gave me a list of inventory from the Botany Bay. The captain had them take anything that might be personal and move it to the Excalibur for storage. They want to know if I need any of the items in my quarters before they store them. Would you mind helping me?" she asked. Which they both knew meant would he take care of her in case she fell apart.

He kissed the top of her head. "Where do we start?"

They pulled the list up on her large screen and began to work through it. After the first page, Damian told her to wait. She watched, bemused as he left her quarters. He came back with an exotic looking bottle and two beautiful tumblers. "No way are you working through this without booze."

She tried to warn him. "I don't really drink," she said.

"You're shitting me?" he said.

Kat looked horrified as she tried to figure out what the hell that idiom might mean.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "God, we need to teach you to swear."

"I'll have you know I can use profanities in multiple languages," she said in a prim voice.

Damian handed her a tumbler. "Your father taught you?"

"God no, Mum. All those years of Catholic education," Kat explained. "She said sailors had nothing on nuns." 

Damian barked out a laugh. "Well, you should definitely know how to drink if that's the case."

She grimaced. "No one used fermented beverages on my home world. I tried it in college but it was really awful. I never understood the appeal."

"Well, that's because the booze on Gorchan tasted like shit. Hence our misguided foray into Romulan ale," he told her.

She sipped a bit of the liquid as though it might burst into flames. Damian showed her how to swish it lightly in her mouth and then let the warm liquid roll down her throat.

"Oh," she said, her eyes glowing at the pleasure. 

Damian let her savor a bit and then began scrolling through the list again. She marked down some of her father's books and his fishing pole. She added her mother's jewelry and her seed packages. By the time they were nearing the end of the list, Kat was trembling. Then Damian sat forward. "Your mum had a guitar?"

"No," Kat said, confused.

Damian pointed to the list. "Oh, that was Daddy's," she said.

"Your father had a guitar?" Damian asked.

She nodded. "From Earth. It was one of the few possessions he took besides the books."

Damian asked, "What kind was it?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "He said it was a Martin D45," she said.

"Mother of God," he said. "There is an honest to God, frigging, D45 on this space ship?"

"Is that a big deal?" she asked.

He gave her a pitying look. "I liked your dad before but this proves it. The man was a god." 

She gave him a sideways look. "Okay..."

"Come on," he said, jumping up. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. Kat barely got her shoes pulled on before he was hauling her toward the lift. She was starting to get an idea exactly how that painting heist went down.

They took the lift to a section of the ship that Kat had never been in. She started to ask him what he was doing but he shushed her like they were on a stealth mission. 

She was pretty sure he was trying to distract her but he also seemed really excited about Daddy's guitar so she wasn't entirely sure.

He used his first officer commands to override a door and they entered an area that must have been the crew's storage area. Mostly it looked like rows of lockers. She waited for his next move. 

He stopped and looked around. "I don't suppose you remember which storage area he was putting everything in?" he asked,

She shook her head. Damian woke up the computer console. "Storage unit for Botany Bay items," he requested.

"There is no storage location listed for Botany Bay items," the computer responded.

"Damn," he said.

They both swung around in surprise when the door opened. Kat was pretty sure they looked like guilty children. In the doorway, Ming-na stood with phaser drawn, giving them a full-on stink face. Kat gulped.

"What the hell?" Ming asked, holstering her weapon.

Kat hated to admit it but Ming still intimidated her a bit. She could be abrupt, sarcastic and ruthless but Tabby adored her. Damian totally trusted her, but this unauthorized adventure was the kind of thing Ming would hate.

Damian explained, "We're trying to find her dad's guitar."

Ming stood for a long time looking at him, apparently deciding whether to report them or simply shoot them. She looked at Kat and sighed. 

"The Botany Bay stuff is back here until they assign a locker for it." 

She led them through a series of rooms until they came to a loading area adjacent to the hangar. They could hear the activity of swing shift crews performing maintenance on equipment and robotic cleaning drones humming. And there, leaning against a container, was the guitar. 

Damian walked to it like he was approaching a priceless piece of art. He fingered the strings and with a nod from Kat picked up the instrument. He tightened the strings which had been loosened one hundred and twenty years earlier by one of Earth's biggest legends. The strings were still sound as he tuned the guitar. 

"What did your dad play?" he asked.

"Everything. He liked Blues and he played Johnny Cash a lot."

Damian fingered a riff that she instantly recognized. Her foot started tapping and after a stanza, she began to sing "I walk the line."

From there he played a couple other Cash songs and even joined her for a duet then transitioned into Santana, the Takeis from her dad's era, and then into a song she recognized from his music list but didn't know the words. 

He stopped when he realized he had moved into the era she wouldn't know. He looked around startled and she noticed they had gathered quite an audience. Someone had opened the door to the hangar and about twenty people started clapping in appreciation of their impromptu concert. Kat blushed, then gave an embarrassed smile and a little curtsy. 

Ming shook her head and said, "What does this go under in my duty report?"

Damian grinned. "Inter-cultural training?" 

She laughed and shooed everyone out, then locked up the storage area. 

"I'll be sure to list you if the captain has any questions." She nodded to Kat and continued on her security rounds. 

Kat and Damian looked at each other, then giggled and scampered back to her quarters before they got into any more trouble.

The next morning Captain Pike sat in the Chair, overseeing the Bridge. When Damian handed him ship schematics on a tablet, Pike said, "So about last night."

Damian could feel a blush starting up his cheeks. Pike arched an eyebrow. "Is our girl okay?" 

"She's better," Damian told him.

Pike nodded and handed him back the tablet. "As you were," he said. 

Damian returned to his post and wondered how one small, human female could turn all their lives so thoroughly upside down.


	24. Intellectual Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Pike the man we all hope he is...

Kat knew technically she couldn't really wear out the transparent aluminum as she erased another test equation, but it wouldn't be for lack of trying. She began writing on the clear board again. She was working on the theory that instead of trying to replicate the flower, they should figure out what it wasn't... specifically why it was different from the dozens of similar samples. 

She needed an algorithm that could peel away all the characteristics that were similar, such as soil type, weather and other environmental factors. Each flower was unique depending on its location of origin, yet something about this plant helped it have the microscopic anti-aggressor behavior they needed.

She had developed the algorithm and now tested it through several math proofs. It seemed to be doing well so she began to program it for her analysis. She was oblivious to Jemma and Fitz standing at the board, staring in rapt silence.

The timer on her computer chimed. "That's it," she said, setting the analysis to run. "Tabby has a treatment so I need to go. See you both tomorrow." She dashed out without noticing the distracted wave Jemma sent in her direction.

She and Fitz looked at each other for a moment before activating a comm link to the Bridge. "Captain, could we trouble you for a bit of your time?" Jemma asked.

"Right now?" The deep voice responded.

"Yes, please," Jemma answered.

The captain appeared a couple minutes later and asked if everything was okay. Jemma and Fitz responded by launching into a nearly unintelligible and very excited explanation of some baffling process that Kat was using in the lab. Something about non-surjunctive group analysis and Tabitha.

He held up a hand. "Are you saying she found a cure for Tabby?" he asked.

They both took a breath. "No, unfortunately, not yet. But she has solved something else."

He waited patiently as they looked at each other for a heartbeat too long. Then they both said, "She proved the Vaughn-Gladstone Conjecture."

Pike frowned. "Wait. You mean THE Vaughn-Gladstone proposal?"

"Yes!" They both smiled at him like he was a favorite child who had solved an elementary formula for the first time. His eyebrow arched. Then he remembered which formula this was.

"Damn," he said.

They frowned. "Someone on this ship just solved one of the great math mysteries," they said.

"Yes, a math problem with a 100 million dollar prize," he said. "And her contract with Starfleet hasn't been approved."

"So her work belongs to her," Fitz said, his hero worship of his captain diminishing a bit in the face of Pike's reaction.

"No," Pike explained. "Just the opposite. The contract allows her to retain rights to whatever she creates. Until then, she is using Starfleet resources and a case could be made that intellectual property created here belongs to Starfleet." He added in exasperation, "She couldn't wait a few more days to be brilliant?"

Fitz sighed in relief as he understood the captain was worried for his friend.

"I really wish we were past all that scientific ownership nonsense," Jemma groused.

"In recent years with more private enterprises competing for deep space resources, it seems to have gotten worse," Pike said. "Lock down this lab and save her research. I don't want anyone to know about is until I have confirmation that her contract is finalized."

They nodded and turned to the screen as he left. They studied the beautiful formula like children who had discovered fairies were real but forbidden from telling anyone their discovery. Jemma sighed and erased the board and they returned to their work. Every once in a while one of them would look at the blank board and then the other as they realized they were sitting on the best secret ever.


	25. Ticorns and Unigers

Tabby was giggling as Kat showed her different colors of unicorns. “How about orange?” Kat asked as Bones began the infusion of chemicals into the little girl’s system. 

“Okay?” Tabby agreed then giggled when she saw the result. Kat began to add stripes and Tabby chortled with glee. “It’s a tiger! Like Shere Khan!” she said.

“But much nicer than that mean old tiger,” Bones said as he shared the vision. “Is it a ti-corn? Or a uni-ger?”

Meg laughed. “Both just sound wrong.” 

Eugenia agreed and squeezed Kat’s hand as she gave her a grateful look. Bones and Scotty had developed a wider bed and Eugenia lay on one side of her daughter and Kat on the other. 

Surrounded by love and exotic creatures, the little girl was responding better to her treatment. Her numbers were dropping with each session but then stubbornly rising, so much of the progress made was eaten away before the next treatment. It was as though the disease kicked into a more aggressive mode the more it was pushed back. They could continue to make baby steps but the danger loomed over them that something, some small bruise or illness would be too much for her weakened system. 

“I want purple!” Tabby declared. 

Kat laughed at Bones’ expression as the unicorn became sparkly and purple. He had a fleeting thought that they never covered this in his medical training, then he glanced at the happy child and thought maybe it should have been. Kat sent him a wave of warmth.

Captain Pike entered and asked how their princess was. His head tilted to the side and an eyebrow arched as Kat shared the unicorn. 

“That’s not something you see everyday,” he said, a grin kicking up the corner of his mouth. He glanced at Scotty sitting in a chair to the side and the Scotsman grinned. 

The group tossed out fantastical ideas for the unicorns as the treatment progressed. Kat expended too much energy each time with this game but her mother had always stressed how important a patient’s mental state was and the little girl was decidedly happier with her imaginary companions. Between her improved energy and her sense of the optimism from the adults around her, Tabby was in a much more light-hearted place than before.

Damian was on duty but as the treatment came to a close, Bud appeared. Pike nodded to him as Bones began to diminish the drugs and Kat pushed the little girl into a nap with her favorite pink unicorn. As Kat shut down, Meg injected an anti-nausea formula into her neck and Kat caught her breath as the awful nausea washed over her. The medicine helped and she was able to sit up within a couple minutes before Bud scooped Kat up and carried her to her quarters.

Once he had her settled, Meg curled up next to her for a captain-ordered nap for both of them.

Kat was silent for a moment and then began processing the treatment with Meg. “It feels like the strongest of the invasive cells are in her blood. I wish there was a way to somehow treat her blood before the treatment. The drugs might last longer in her system.”

Meg considered. “Bones tried some archaic methods when she was becoming sick. He did blood transfusions even but once it was in her bones, the only way to eradicate it was to destroy all living tissue.”

Kat nodded. “What if her blood were treated somehow and then reintroduced, like the old immunization processes?”

Meg considered. “Like a dialysis? Bones would howl at the barbaric method but in this case, he will try anything.”

They discussed the process for a bit until Kat fell asleep, thinking of little healthy girls running and playing with unicorns.


	26. Welcome To the Team

Kat woke up when Bud lifted his decidedly unwieldy wife and their soon-to-be first born. He met Kat's eye when Meg gently snored and snuggled into his chest. They shared a smile before he walked away with his precious bundle and Damian sat next to Kat. He handed her a glass of cool water. She downed it as he asked how she was feeling.

"Good," she told him. "My system must be getting used to the treatment because I'm recovering faster each time."

"That's good because you scare the shit out of me each time," he grumbled. 

She touched the side of his face before he kissed her forehead and left the room. As she sat up stiffly, she glanced at the clock. She needed to pack a few things for her trip to Gorchan with the ambassador tomorrow and check her formula in the lab to see how it was progressing before she left the ship for three days.

Damian returned with the only replicator food that she liked. He spooned up a mouthful of the blue gelatin for her. She grinned as he coped by nurturing her. 

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" she asked.

He grimaced. "I'm pretty sure when they said 'banned for life', it wasn't a euphemism."

She giggled. "The outlawed master criminals," she teased.

"Proving once again, that you are nothing but trouble," he said, giving her a reproachful glance.

She finished the jello and began eating his in retaliation. "I bet you give thanks every day for the privilege of having me in your life," she said sweetly.

He snorted and shook his head. "Brat." Then, he grew more serious.

"I will come back," she said. "I promise. Unless Captain Pike shares your poor appreciation of my gifts and tries to leave me behind." 

Damian shook his head. "No, if it's up to him, we're stuck with you."

She hugged him fiercely. "I have to check my lab but we should watch a movie tonight. Your choice."

He held her close. "Damn right my choice. We're watching musicals until your ears bleed," he told her.

She cupped his face with her hands. "My mother would have loved you," she said. 

He rested his forehead against hers and muttered, "Promise me that you'll obey Ming. Our planet representative said you have become a thing there with news of your resurrection. Ming has to stay with you, day and night. I know you can take care of yourself, but promise me."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I promise. And we will think fondly of you when we visit all the best restaurants."

"Brat," he repeated.

Her communicator chimed. She opened the message from Captain Pike. "See me ASAP." 

She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. "What's a sap?" 

Damian gave her an evil look that made her question whether she should continue to run cultural references through him.

She showed him the message. "As soon as possible. It's an acronym," he explained. 

"That one actually makes sense," she said, storing that information away for future use and taking his jello with her as she went in search of the captain. Once on the bridge, he led her to his office and motioned to a chair at his big conference table. 

He handed her a tablet with her contract loaded on the screen. It contained approval signatures from Starfleet. She glanced at him in question.

"Dr. Harrison, you are officially a Scientist in Residence on the USS Excalibur," Pike told her. "Welcome to the team, Kaitlyn."

She felt a lump in her throat as she realized how much this meant to her. "Thank you," she said, glancing over the document. She looked at Pike. "I really do appreciate this. Thank you for allowing me to join your team."

"It's my privilege," he told her. "Now," he began and gave her that stern look her father seemed to have perfected by the time she was six. "About that math formula you were using this morning."

She shook her head as she tried to follow his reasoning. "There were several," she remarked.

"Well, according to your lab partners, one of them may have solved the Vaughn-Gladstone principle."

"I don't know what that is," she said.

"Three hundred years ago, two men became very wealthy by developing the first Earth computers. They decided to encourage more innovative math thinkers by offering a prize to anyone who could solve the Vaughn-Gladstone principle. It was considered one of the great math mysteries, and after all these years, given up as unsolvable."

"Another one?" she said. "Does it ever occur to you all that you should stop declaring things unsolvable and maybe someone actually would solve them?"

Pike smiled. "I'll let you argue that theory with Moon but in the meantime, that prize money has been collecting interest for a ridiculous amount of time. Even with two world wars, and the quasi-socialist system on Earth, the prize is quite substantial."

"And that still matters," she said.

"After your father's war," he paused when she grimaced and realized he needed to revise his mindset. "I'm sorry. After the last Great War, the new governments tried to set up societies that didn't operate on a monetary system but they failed."

"The greater good is enough to motivate many people but not everyone. Eating and having shelter is excellent motivation for the others," she repeated her father's explanation of what problems could arise in a utopian society.

Pike nodded. "But based on this formula, that's not something you will have to worry about. Ever."

"That sounds ominous," she said. 

"It is. And it means you have enough resources you may want to reconsider living on a spaceship for the time being. This contract allows you to keep whatever intellectual property you develop here and you may leave Starfleet at any time. This prize gives you nearly unlimited resources to do so."

"That doesn't sound like a very good deal for Starfleet."

He shrugged. "The admiral was able to convince Starfleet leadership that the value of having you attached to Starfleet in any capacity was priceless. It helped that several top researchers are reviewing your dissertation research and calling it game-changing. Having you working with us for however long you wish is pretty valuable for funding, recruiting and just general public opinion," he explained. "Of course we thought maybe you would give being brilliant a break for a bit." He sounded amused and she gave him a rueful grin.

Kat sat back and considered for a moment. Finally she asked, "How much is the prize?"

"More than one hundred million credits," Pike answered. 

"Is that a lot?" She asked.

Pike sent her an affectionate look. "Yes, Kaitlyn, it's a mind-numbing amount. Starfleet pays handsomely and top officers make about ten thousand credits a year."

She did the math in a fraction of a second and whistled. 

"Exactly," he said. "Once you give the word, we'll send your formula to the top analysts. When they confirm its validity, you will be awarded the prize. Then, the biggest problem will be how to spend it," he said.

Kaitlyn considered in rapid-fire sequence the problems and gains from such an event. The biggest problem she determined was how the prize could impact her position with the family she was feeling develop around her on this ship. That had more value than any prize.

Kat considered creating foundations like the one her father had started on Gorchan to provide medical care for outlying planets that had no access to necessary care. She also knew that everyone's needs on Earth were met but still, money was important. 

She thought of her initial mental ease-dropping on the crew when she woke up on this ship filled with strangers.

She thought of Rudy sending his paycheck to his mother to pay for the prestigious schools for his brilliant younger siblings and Bud and Meg saving for a home as they were retiring from space duty, and its higher rate of pay, to a Starfleet facility in the United States near Bud's family. There was Jemma who sponsored several children on a Milky Way planet ravaged by a war with the Klingons that Earth studiously avoided becoming involved in.

And she considered the grandmother who had joined Starfleet after her son was killed last year so she could help raise her granddaughter. Pike had waived the age limits for her to join his ship. Sarah harbored a private dream of sending her angry and grieving young granddaughter to a famous music school and worked in the ship's nursery so she could help raise Justine and save for their dream.

She thought of the families who had lost loved ones to the dangers of space travel in the past year and made up her mind.

"I know exactly what I'd like to do with the money."

Pike gave her a surprised look that turned to a smile as she outlined her plan.

"I think this calls for an admiral with strong political clout," he told her.


	27. Gorchan-The Return

Kaitlyn’s nose was practically pressed against the shuttle window as they approached Crag’na, the capital city of Gorchan. Most of the planet’s population lived in the enormous metropolis filled with skyscrapers, universities, boroughs and beings; millions of beings, all compressed together in one jumbled mass.

In so many ways it looked the same as when she left and that made her reality seem even more bizarre, as though it couldn’t be. Then she saw the new skyscrapers and several floating hotels hovering over what used to be an artistic borough filled with beverage shops and young singles. Now, many of the Ghra historic buildings were gone, replaced by a fierce style of architecture that Kat didn’t recognize. Other sectors seemed to be thriving, unchanged, but she had always liked the slower pace of Ghra, the artists' conclave.

The shuttle dropped them on the roof of the hotel. This Kaitlyn remembered. She and her mother had lunched here years ago after an afternoon of shopping for material for her concert costumes. It was a fond memory because within a year, she had designers vying to dress her and quiet lunches with her mother were nearly impossible without being interrupted by fans.

They were greeted by a small entourage. A woman who Kat guessed to be Vulcan stepped forward and greeted the ambassador. They knew each other and spoke briefly. The Vulcan greeted the admiral before studying Kat. She introduced herself in flawless English. "I am Representative Stanik, the Milky Way representative to Gorchan," she said.

"It is pleasing to meet you," Kat responded in equally perfect Gorchanian.

Stanik nodded to the security detail and Ming. She began to introduce the Gorchanians who joined them. Gorchan had been a cultural and technological hub for hundreds of years and the population reflected this in its genetic makeup. Kat remembered a few small sects had claimed their heritage stretched in a pure line to the planet's original humanoid species, but they were considered outliers and most Gorchanians had multiple humanoid species in their genetic makeup.

The elegant slanting eyes, tall stature and some legendary reproductive characteristics were genetically dominant from those first Gorchanians but skin and hair color represented a wide variety of immigrants over the centuries.

Stanik introduced the Gorchan leader but Maggie had met him on their last, disastrous meeting. She nodded civilly to him, playing the coolly wronged party to perfection. The air was positively chilly between the two. Maggie met the other members but it was clear the most intense interest and neck craning was directed toward Kat.

Stanik brought a Gorchanian with a light blue skin tone forward. "This is Kellem. He will be your guide and interpreter over the next three days. He will be happy to assist you in anything you need while on Gorchan."

Kat bowed her head slightly in a polite greeting. He licked his lips with his thin, forked tongue. She could sense his haste to call the first numbers on his communicator-- paparazzi. He had been bribed handsomely for any information on her this week. Well wasn’t that just lovely, she thought.

The group checked in, with the ambassador, admiral and her security team in one set of suites. Kat and Ming were given a spacious suite across the hall from the ambassador. Stanik mentioned the ambassador had meetings to attend within an hour and suggested Kat get comfortable and then Kellem could take her sightseeing to get reacquainted to the city. Kat sensed the Vulcan’s hesitation as she wanted to warn them to not trust the Gorchan but Stanik had to leave to confirm arrangements for the ambassador's transport.

The admiral kissed his wife and followed the young women into their suite's living room. Kellem began to follow but Kat mentioned how exhausted she was and asked if he could recommend a place for them to eat. His obsequious manner annoyed as he told her that dinner would be with the ambassador and the mayor but he could take them to a nice eatery nearby for midday meal. Kat thanked him as she moved him through the door and shut it, assuring him they would be ready in two Gorchan hours.

"Is it just me or was he really annoying?" Ming asked.

"He's annoying and apparently on the payroll of several paparazzi so we need to be cautious around him.

As Kat and Ming put their bags down in the spacious bedroom, the admiral asked if there was anything Kat wanted to do. She bit her lip.

"I'm not going to like this," he stated in a resigned air.

"I need to take care of some business here," she told him, apologetically.

He sighed. "Is there any way at all that I can accompany you?"

She looked at this man who had been more than fair in his treatment of her. "All right. But if I need privacy," she began.

He patted her arm. "Throw something at me and I'll take a hint," he told her. He motioned to Ming. "You must promise to keep your bodyguard with you, though."

She nodded. "I already promised Damian," she explained. "We should try to be less conspicuous," she said, with a pointed look at their outfits. Their gray Starfleet uniforms did seem a striking and nearly militaristic contrast to the vibrant civilian clothing they had seen on the streets.

The admiral nodded. "I believe Maggie packed some other clothes for me," he said. He hesitated for a moment. "About Kellem."

Kat frowned and he studied her before adding, "It's such a shame that we forgot to invite him along. I'll be back in five."

Kaitlyn opened her bag and showed Ming the skirts and pretty blouses she had packed. Ming was a bit shorter but the skirts were loose and flowing so they should work. Kat handed her a blue skirt and top that would look stunning with Ming's perfect complexion. She began to change into a muted silver confection. They were clothes she had packed when they left Gorchan, less than a month ago in her mind but so many years ago in reality. In the Crag'na she remembered there were enough immigrants, artists and diverse residents, they should be able to get away with a style that might be outdated. She hoped they would be considered more artistic than odd.

Ming let the admiral in and they made their way to the building lobby. He turned to Kat and said, "All right, milady, lead away."

They made it exactly three steps outside the building before they were mobbed by flashing lights and cameras. Reporters were shouting "Kat'na! Kat'na!” as they jostled to see the girl who had returned from the dead. Ming and the admiral were trapped by the madness but in this kind of crazy Kat knew exactly what to do.

One of the photographers turned to the one next to him and shoved him, shouting about a ruined shot. Two more began to fight and soon the mob turned on itself and Kat led Ming and the admiral away, focusing bystander attention on the melee in front of the hotel.

They paused for breath around the corner. Ming gave Kat a rueful smile. "Maybe the Gorchan representative wasn't such a bad idea," she suggested.

Kat shrugged. "If he wasn't the one who notified them."

She led them through an alley and then stopped a passing mini-transport. Kat gave directions to the driver and they relaxed as the small cab whisked them away from the political center of the city.

As they moved through other boroughs, Kat began to recognize sections of the city that had changed little in her absence. The Gorchanians had not lost their passion for green spaces in the midst of high density urban living. Flowers, trees, and small green areas filled every possible corner and made the city quite aesthetically pleasing.

Kat pointed out shops and eateries and waved toward the university distinct where she had studied for nearly six years. As they moved vertically to enter high speed transport lanes, they could see the city was really several cities in one. Taller buildings stood in the center of several sections and Kat explained each district’s purpose- political, medical, education, financial and more.

Gorchanians tended to live and work in their district if possible and each area acted as a self-contained township. The planet enjoyed extremely long days year round and their four-day work week out of an eight day weekly cycle made for a very enjoyable standard of living with a high regard for leisure, including art and music.

"Where did you live?" Ming asked.

Kat pointed ahead. "In the Bach'ra district. It was an old, established neighborhood. My folks had a flat there and I stayed with them more often than my apartment on campus." She shot them a smile. "Mum was a better cook than the school cafeteria."

"Is that where we are going?" the admiral asked.

She shook her head. "Near there." The cab pulled up to a cafe and the admiral touched his payment crystal to the screen. Before he drove away, Kat gave the driver a fuzzy recollection of his passengers in case he was questioned about them.

Kat helped them order and they settled in to do a bit of people watching. Ming arched an eyebrow as someone walked by with a Zee-brach on a leash. The adorable animals resembled Earth lemurs and had been popular pets on the planet for hundreds of years. Another woman walked by with a small, six-legged dog. It’s topknot bobbled in the sun as it pranced alongside its owner. Kat noted that the clothing she and Ming wore was actually quite similar to what several people wore. Her mother used to say all fashion comes in cycles and here on Gorchan, that appeared to be true. 

Kat asked the admiral what Maggie’s goals were for the meetings during their trip. “Besides undo a certain debacle over artwork?” he asked, amused. He knew that Ming had seen the painting before Damian wisely moved it into Kat’s bedroom and further from public view. 

“Yes, besides that,” Kat responded.

The admiral explained the importance of working with Gorchan if they wanted to explore the Andromeda galaxy. Gorchan had established itself as the cultural and educational leader in the galaxy, something they were always willing to remind Starfleet. The Milky Way visitors were the first from other galaxies to stay for any length of time and the Federation tread very lightly in how they collaborated with Gorchan. Until the ambassador's son had seen a certain painting and lost his mind.

"There were other races who were technologically advanced," Kat said. "What about the Skigh-mish?"

He admiral shook his head. "They were in a war with the Vantans when you left Gorchan. It escalated very quickly and they utterly annihilated each other before cooler heads could prevail."

Kat thought of her classmates who had been from each of those civilizations. They hated each other-something about encroaching on each other's territories. The irony that those colonized territories originally belonged to other peoples seemed lost on both of them.

"Daddy worried about the conflict because one of the disputed territories was between Gorchan and Atrias where we were heading." She toyed with her elegant tea cup. "It sounds like the battle was fought around the Bay."

Ming nodded. "The Voltan unleashed a catastrophic charge that decimated the Skigh-mish atmosphere. Their dying act in retribution was to drop the equivalent of a nuclear holocaust on Voltan. The survivors chased each other across the galaxy for six months before they were all destroyed in that battle."

The admiral added. "The entire war lasted less than a year and it was over before Gorchan could even bring them together for negotiations. It seems to have influenced galaxy governance ever since."

Kat asked how and he continued. "The small planets that had been slowly falling to the two superpowers became autonomous and went back to their traditional methods of mining and agriculture which were more sustainable. Produce just enough to thrive and trade a little and everyone leaves you alone. Provide more and people start fighting over your resources like pieces on a chess board."

Kat nodded. "I grew up on a planet that was self-sustaining and while the villages that we knew of occasionally had visitors, we were pretty much left alone."

"What was it like- where you grew up?" Ming asked.

"It was beautiful. Very lush and mild. Dad said our region reminded him of the South Pacific on Earth; Hawaii or Tahiti before colonization."

"It sounds wonderful," the admiral replied.

She nodded. "It was. I missed it dreadfully when we left but there wasn't much opportunity for a math person, not without disrupting their entire way of life. Daddy worried at the changes he and Matt had implemented in developing a bit of an infrastructure but it seemed fine; the biggest danger was from the outside, slave traders and colonizing explorers." She smiled. "They had rather unique methods for dealing with imperialists who visited."

"Oh dear," the admiral said.

"They told stories about a race that had visited years before we came. They marched through villages, taking what they wanted, but they weren't quite prepared for the local fauna."

Kat continued. "The villages lived in harmony with the planet. Taking only what they needed to survive and the planet provided it without too much resistance. The villagers could fade into the jungle and it protected them." She smiled. "After some rather unfortunate incidents with the local wildlife, the intruders left and never returned. Apparently twenty foot snakes and six foot frogs were not to their liking."

"Bloody hell," the admiral said. "I can't say as I blame them!"

They visited for a bit and then Kat looked at her watch. "I need to do some business in that building," she said, motioning toward a stately marble and glass expanse across the street.

Ming studied it. "It looks like a bank," she said.

"It is, of a sort. It is a club. There are similar institutions in the different sectors; the local residents can set up a deposit box for valuables and create a bank account."

The admiral gave her a questioning look. She explained. "My father left me instructions for a deposit box at this club where he held a membership. I need to check the box."

He nodded. "I understand, but I don’t feel right about leaving you alone." He waved a hand," I know you can take care of yourself. Maybe I’m the one who needs protection." 

She laughed. "Only from your wife if you lose me."

"That is true."

Kat bit her lip and he sighed. "All right child. We had a deal. Off you go."

She gave a rueful look. "Actually. Now that I'm here, I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I would be honored to go with you if you would like company." She nodded.

Ming settled down into her seat. "Just both of you don't get lost." She warned them and tried another of the delicate fruit tarts.

They entered the club and Kat requested the manager. She remembered being here a couple years earlier in her memory. Her father’s attorney kept an office in the club. A middle-aged Gorchan male came toward her with a broad smile. He greeted her and said they had been awaiting her visit. 

Another male, who bore a striking resemblance to her father’s attorney came toward them. He bowed his head in greeting and introduced himself. “My grandfather considered your father a dear friend. I am so sorry to hear of his passing,” Mah-sing told her as he nodded to the manager, who bowed and left them. 

“I remember your grandfather. He was delightful,” she responded. He smiled warmly and Kat continued, “My father left me instructions to come here and gave me a key to a security box.” 

Mah-sing led her toward a restricted area and used his crystal credentials to enter a room with ornate boxes of varying sizes. He pointed toward a mid-sized box and Kat held her crystal to the center lock, then punched in a code her father had left for her. The box slid out and the lawyer carried it to a table. He excused himself and left Kat in privacy. 

She blew a deep breath and looked at the admiral. He gave her a sympathetic look. “This must be hard.”

She nodded. “It is but Daddy thought it was important.”

Inside the box were two bulky envelopes, several crystals, a pouch of coins and a set of keys that looked like the keys to her parents’ flat. She opened the first envelope and found financial documents for the trust she had asked her father to set up. She lay the documents out and the admiral gave a startled comment. She glanced at him in question.

“That symbol, we’ve seen it throughout the galaxy. The Kah-ryns are medical personnel who visit small villages that have chosen to not embrace the latest technological advances,” he told her. “They provide medical training and help, like medical missionaries. It is a concept that several groups on Earth have begun to emulate in the Milky Way. The Doctors Without Borders have actually adopted their guidelines for helping without interfering.”

Kat’s felt her lower lip quiver and she steadied herself. “Why do you call them the Kah-ryns?” she asked.

“That’s what they call themselves. The group has been around for ages. May I ask what your father had to do with them?”

She grinned. “He and my mother started them. Mum was a healer and it bothered her that the planets who chose to be isolated either risked inviting outside interference or faced a lack of the best medical advances, particularly for women and children. Daddy set up the Catherine Foundation with some of my earnings to fund students from those planets through medical school and then support them as a mobile medical force in their home region.”

“Good lord,” the admiral said. “So they became the Catherines.” 

She shrugged. “It was such a struggle in the beginning, with resistance from the universities; the same resistance I faced in getting accepted. We figured it was a long-shot to even succeed.”

“It was a brilliant idea,” the admiral said. “It has made a real difference in this galaxy.”

Kat opened the other envelope and found a series of old documents that looked financial. She touched the first crystal to the computer screen in the table and found records of the Botany Bay that outlined where the original crew members had settled. Each of the crystals contained historical information from the Bay’s ten years of travel through the galaxy-- the detailed captain’s logs that the scientists had not been able to find in the Bay’s computers. 

She placed all the items in a leather portfolio her father had left in the box and returned her box to its slot. Then she opened the door and found Mah-sing waiting for them. He led them to a lift that whisked them to his corner office with a stunning view of the surrounding city. He glanced through the documents as he explained that his grandfather had given instructions that John Harris-na’s affairs needed to be looked after. “I think he knew somehow that you were returning. He was adamant that certain things be kept for you.” Mah-sing began to outline the details. 

"Your father placed all your earnings in two trusts. The first was the one you knew about, the Catherine Foundation to provide medical care and education for women on ancient-culture planets. With the investments he chose, the foundation had a strong financial base and it has grown with substantial donations and funding since. You are however, still listed as the chair of the foundation," he explained. “That was probably left as a memorial to you,” he grinned. “It certainly makes it convenient if you want to be involved in the leadership.”

"The second trust was a private foundation. It acts as a personal financial trust. Your earnings over the past 120 years have gone into a series of investments and the interest was constantly reinvested."

He spread out the financial documents and saw a bundle of bonds. He rubbed a shaking hand over his eyes. "Those are bonds for the Zeron company," he explained. “The company was just beginning when your father purchased these. Now, it is one of the largest corporations on Gorchan. You, my dear, are an extremely wealthy woman."

He continued, looking through the papers and explained those he had been overseeing. “This regards property that you own. Your father left you the flat as well as some land he had purchased outside of the city limits. My grandfather had warned him against it as the land was notoriously unstable. Decades ago, an earthquake in the mountains shifted the subterranean aquifer to now sit under your land. That parcel became very valuable.”

He told her, “My grandfather was amused that the one bad investment your father made had turned into perhaps the most profitable. The land provides nearly unlimited fresh water. The city-state has leased the land for nearly fifty years and quite depends on it.” He gave a rueful smile. “This will cause quite a few concerns as that lease is up in one year.”

They talked for a bit as he explained the flat had been kept up per her father’s instructions as though she might return at any time, and he set up an intergalactic bank account for her that she could use for credits at nearly any planet with technological advances. 

Finally, she opened the pouch of coins. Mah-sing whistled. “Your father was a very cautious man,” he said. The coins were incredibly valuable- dating back to the first recorded civilizations on Gorchan and of museum quality. Kat decided to return those to the deposit box but Mah-sing helped her acquire some modern credit tokens that could be used universally. She gave him a light hug and thanked him for his care and said his grandfather would be proud. He beamed and bid her return to see him whenever she had a need.

She and the admiral walked back to Ming, nearly two hours after they had left. They sat in silence for a moment while Ming politely refrained from asking what happened. Kat ordered a round of celebratory drinks and explained to Ming that her parents’ flat was still hers as well as some financial holdings that allowed her to be independent. The admiral arched an eyebrow as his earpiece had interpreted that she was substantially more than just “independent”, but he honored her privacy. 

Kat shook off the longing she felt in missing her parents and announced, “I think we should celebrate.”

Ming sipped the exotic drink and said, “I thought we were.”

“Oh no, I mean really celebrate,” Kat said with a smile. “You need an introduction to Gorchan fashion.”

Ming rolled her eyes. “Kill me.”


	28. Gorchan- Baths and Bears

Kat led Ming and the admiral on a whirlwind shopping trip to buy civilian clothes for the next few days for herself and Ming. The admiral assured her that Maggie had packed enough clothes "for an old duffer", but Kat did see him trying on a particularly ugly hat and had to purchase it for him. She rounded out her spree with her favorite perfume and shower products before they returned to the hotel. The hardest thing to find had been a tunic in the specific shade of red she had her heart set on. Ming tried to convince her that a blue or green top was just as nice but she was adamant about the red.

When they finally returned to their suite, they were giggling over the reactions from some of the shop clerks helping the girl who returned from the dead. In several shops, Kat's songs were being played and they learned that her music was having a resurgence due to the notoriety of her rebirth. It had made for a day of dodging paparazzi and cameras.

They walked into the women's hotel suite and one look at the group awaiting them killed their festive mood. Kellem looked apoplectic and Stanik seemed more than a bit harried. Maggie gave them an amused look, as the Gorchan minister began to shout at Stanik about their disappearance.

Kat, Ming and the admiral sat down while the shouting continued. Apparently the news was filled with reported sightings of Kat'na and the Gorchan minister was not amused. Kat watched the Vulcan tamp down her frustration and maintain a detached expression at the outburst. She could see Stanik was used to the yelling. She had been assigned to Gorchan for some time and was secretly counting the Vulcan days until she could leave.

"They would like you to understand that you must adhere to their rules while you are visiting," Representative Stanik stated. He was saying a hell of a lot more than that but Stanik was a good politician.

Kat rose very slowly and sauntered toward the Gorchan minister. The room stilled and became deadly quiet as she faced the furious male. Kat began to speak very slowly and very concisely. The ambassador and admiral shared a look as her voice never rose but it was clear that she was dressing down the minster and his team. This was a side of the young woman they had never seen- the diva.

At one point she pulled a neck chain from beneath her blouse and waved the blue pendant at the minister. They had seen those pendants on nearly everyone they dealt with. Maggie assumed they must represent some kind of ID that identified legal residents. The translator confirmed this as Kat reminded them of her rights to move freely as a citizen of Gorchan. At this point the minster's secretary visibly swallowed and the corner of Stanik's mouth quirked up in what would be a smirk in any other species.

Maggie watched the slip of a girl demolish the pompous ass until he began to stutter and gesture in a placating manner. She was magnificent and Maggie wondered if Kat had ever considered a career in politics.

Kat finally finished and an uncomfortable silence descended on the room. Maggie cleared her throat. "So will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

Kat shook her head and politely declined. "I have other plans for the evening," she said, her head held high. She turned to Stanik but spoke in Gorchan. "I would very much like to visit my old university tomorrow, if that is not too much trouble." 

She made it sound as though she doubted the minister and his staff could handle this simple request. Maggie knew they had already planned to take Kat there but she doubted they planned a happy reunion. She considered warning Kat but she saw the knowing look in the younger woman's eyes and relaxed, thinking she wouldn't miss this for all the worlds to be discovered.

Kat ended the conversation by bidding the minister good evening and patently ignoring him as she turned her back to him.

As the Gorchanians filed out, the ambassador faced Kat. Maggie said, "If you could avoid any intergalactic incidents, it would be appreciated." The amusement in her voice belied the request. 

Kat told her, "I've heard the ancient Crown Jewels are on display. Perhaps we should tour the exhibit." 

Maggie bit down a laugh and said, "Brat." She motioned for her husband to follow and Stanik remained with Ming and Kat.

"You must have the patience of a saint," Kat said.

"The federation felt a Vulcan would be a good representative to this planet as the Earth leaders believed we were similar socially."

Kat nodded. "You are a good choice," she said and saw Stanik's face tighten slightly. "Not because you are alike but because you are capable of dealing with their nonsense without murdering them."

Stanik did smile at that. Kat continued, "The Vulcans I've met on the Excalibur are brilliant. The Gorchanians pride themselves on being calm and in control but being the most powerful known race in the galaxy, they are entitled, arrogant and obsessive. That seems to be the very opposite of what I've learned about Vulcans."

Stanik bowed her head slightly. "I have recommended my replacement be an expert in meditation."

The three women laughed and Kat thanked her for her help before Stanik departed.

Kat and Ming looked at each other and shared a smile. "So what other mischief do you have planned to ruin my career goals?" Ming asked.

Kat shook her head. "One part of me wants to go home, to my parents' flat and one part isn't ready." She bit her lip. "Being here has been tough. There are so many memories, that I really miss them."

Ming, the ferocious fighter and toughest pilot on the Excalibur gathered her into a hug and held her while Kat fought back the tears that threatened. After a few moments, Kat stepped away. "Thank you," she said softly. "This sucks."

Ming nodded. "It does. My grandmother passed a couple years ago. We were very close and the stupidest things would remind me of her and just break my heart. It definitely sucks."

Kat pulled her shoes off and sat in the living room. "Would it be cowardly to just order room service and stay in tonight?"

"As your body guard, it sounds like a brilliant plan." 

Kat helped her chose several types of food to sample and ordered for them. When the food arrived, the aroma filled the suite. Ming tried a bite of pastry rolled with vegetables and meat. She rolled her eyes in ecstasy. "I heard the food here is terrible but this is heaven." 

Kat nodded. "It took awhile to figure out what food to order when we moved here. Once mum discovered some of the immigrant dishes, it was much better." She smiled at the memory. "She used to tease my father that his heart was in his stomach. He really loved good food. It was one of those pleasures she had to teach him to savor."

Ming fixed a plate while Kat asked if she minded if Kat poured a bath. Ming waved her hand and sampled another of the delicacies. "This is heaven. There won't be any left when you come out."

As Kat soaked in the ornate bath, she felt the loneliness seeping into her. She missed her parents so badly. Ironically the two people she could always talk to about anything were the very reason she was grieving and she couldn't pour her heart out to them about it. She missed Damian and reached for the communicator on the edge of the tub. She texted him, wondering if the communication lines were open to the ship.

"Soaking in a bubble bath and sipping sparkly wine," she wrote.

A minute later he responded, "Glad to see you're working hard."

After a moment, he added, "How are you?"

She wiped at the tear that trickled down her cheek. "Lonely, missing my parents and you. I wish you weren't a wanted criminal."

"We were framed. Lies, all lies," he wrote back. "I wish I could be there. Tell Ming to give you a hug or I'll kick her butt."

"She already did. Good, but not as good as yours."

"Picky, picky," he wrote. "What did you do today?"

"Infuriated the Gorchan minister, drug Ming around girly shopping and kidnapped the admiral."

"Typical day at the office?"

"Smart ass."

They texted for a bit as she relayed how things had changed, how angry the minster had been and how she kept waiting for her parents to pop around the corner at any minute. Finally they had to sign off but he told her to look on her bed and bid her sweet dreams.

She rinsed the tub, dressed in a new nightgown made of the finest Gorchan silk and walked into the bedroom. She felt fresh tears well as she saw the quilt and enormous stuffed bear on the bed. It looked like the well-loved one that Tabby carried but bigger. She carried it to the living room and Ming burst out laughing. "Where did he come from?"

"Damian," Kat responded.

Ming's face softened. "He is a good guy." 

Ming excused herself to take advantage of the tub... a luxury that a Starfleet officer might not see again for ages. She emerged twenty minutes later, flushed from the heat of the soak and swathed in a shorter silk nightdress that showed off her stunning legs. 

"I don't want to know how much this cost. Gorchan silk is famous," Ming said as she fingered the exquisite material. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was fun. Thank you for putting up with me today," Kat told her.

"You're not that hard to put up with," Ming said with a smile. "For a geek."

They both laughed and Kat showed her the program she had been watching. It was an old documentary that the local music channel had recorded when she had her second big hit. 

Ming asked, "How did you get into the music business?"

"Mum got a job singing at a small bar and Daddy worked as a bouncer when we first got to Gorchan. After I got accepted into the university, and that's another story," she said. "Mum and I were singing together for fun and Gater Begnine heard us. He ran the music syndicate. He signed me to a contract and my first song was a slight hit. The second one really resonated for some reason and became a big hit."

"How did you do school and music?" Ming asked.

She shrugged. "They have short school weeks here and I performed on holidays and days off. It was quite the juggling act but Daddy was my manager and he persuaded Gater that my schooling was an asset. They could play up that I was smarter than I looked," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"It wasn't that hard until I was near graduation. Then Gater's son got really possessive and everything fell apart. We needed to leave until things cooled off." She gave a rueful smile. "I don't think we knew it'd be this long."

"And all of that was just recently in your timeline."

Kat nodded. "A month ago I completed my exams and we bolted just before I was supposed to do a series of concerts. It seems like yesterday and a lifetime ago all at once."

"Do you know what you want to do now?" Ming asked.

"I like the Excalibur. I love Jemma and Fitz. I've always wanted to work at a small lab and focus on genetic sequencing in plants. The village I grew up in had some amazing flora that had been used medicinally for generations." She shrugged. "That always seemed really interesting to me."

Ming smiled. "Better you than me," she said. "I studied fine arts in college."

Kat shook her head. "That's a jump to Starfleet."

"Not really. I've been fascinated with how other species embrace art. It seems to be one of those few constants with any advanced civilization- they have some kind of art appreciation. Even the Klingons love their stage dramas, which I understand get a little violent."

Kat nodded. "Mum thought music was one of the constants. If a culture didn't have some kind of musical history, they usually moved on when they were looking for places for the Bay crew to settle."

Ming considered. "That sounds about right. If a race doesn't have music or art in their soul, you have to wonder what's going on with them. I'm guessing the Orci don't appreciate the opera." 

Kat snorted. "Not unless they can eat it," she retorted. They both laughed, a bit giddy from a long, emotional day. 

Ming decided to turn in and Kat settled in a chair overlooking the city, noting the quiet as the city tended to shut down in the evening. In the distance she could see lights in her parents' old distinct, and she wondered if it was still popular for the lively and youthful nightlife. 

She tried to imagine rebuilding her life here but she already missed the Excalibur and her friends. In a very short time, they had become her family. She wondered if that was how it was on the Botany Bay. Perhaps even more so, she thought, as they emerged from the wormhole and found themselves in a terrifying new reality, so completely on their own with no chance to turn back. She had always marveled at her parents' strength in surviving that, but she never thought she would some day have a similar experience.

She hugged the bear and made her way to bed but it would be some time before she could sleep.


	29. Gorchan-Back to School

The next morning, as they prepared to visit the largest science and math university, Kat wore her new red tunic and black pants. It was lovely, but Ming still didn't understand why she was so adamant about the color. Kat carried a small bag and had taken some time with her facial enhancements. Her make-up matched the style that Ming had seen on other women in the shops they visited yesterday. 

Kat suggested Ming wear her Starfleet uniform as this visit would be official business. The admiral arrived to retrieve them, also wearing his dress uniform and medals.

Kat noted the university changes as the math building sported a new wing and several other buildings were remodeled or replaced. She followed Stanik and Demario, the Gorchan minister, to a spacious office which overlooked the campus. Several people waited for them, including a woman behind the neat, yet commanding desk. Her name plate matched the name on the door- Chairwoman Zoros, Director of the math department.

She remained seated, a sign of disrespect as Kat walked in. So it was going to be this way was it, Kat thought. She had spent nearly six years dealing with the incredible arrogance of faculty in this program. So be it. She entered the room then turned her back to the desk and began to address the others. She introduced herself to each one and flirted with the two reporters who waited with cameras rolling. She purposefully remained with her back to the chairwoman, until finally, in frustration the female had no choice but to walk around her desk and join them.

"We have found your research in our archives," Zoros said. "We were hoping you would honor us with a demonstration of your theory." She clearly was not going to easily release the prestige of one of her faculty solving the Gordian Knot. She led Kat to a classroom filled with more media and members of the math faculty, wearing the department's traditional red tunics. 

Kat's saw the Ming's eyes widen slightly as her choice of clothing became apparent. The faculty were seated by rank, the youngest in bright, orange-hued tunics in the back. The most senior faculty members sat in front, wearing darker tunics and the chairwoman wore the deepest shade of burgundy. It was an exact match for Kat's beautifully cut jacket.

Chairwoman Zoros handed Kat an electronic marker and waved to the board. "Our faculty are quite excited to have a chance to ask you questions about your brilliant research." Her disbelieving emphasis made clear that she doubted the Milky Way claims that this young pop singer could have been the real author of their proudest math achievement. Kat took a deep breath and thought of her brilliant father and the hours he had patiently tutored her. This work was as much his and she would be damned if she missed her chance to defend it.

Ben and Maggie sat in the front row to the side with Stanik and Ming. For the next three hours Kat fielded questions that the translator struggled to translate even with its advanced math programming. They didn't really need a translator though to understand the mood of the room as the morning progressed.

It soon became clear that Kat knew her topic and she explained each point at the board, then translated some of it to plain speak for the reporters, giving charming analogies and humorous antidotes that appeared to place her squarely in the realm of a favored child returning to her roots. She charmed, enlightened and crushed at will depending on her mood and the attitude of the members in the audience. 

As she finished one particularly lengthy explanation, she turned to face the audience and silence enveloped the room like a thick London fog. Maggie looked at Ben. So this was what total Gorchan surrender looked like. It might be the only time a lowly Milky Way being might see it, Maggie thought with some amusement. She glanced at Stanik who shared her knowing look. 

Chairwoman Zoros sat for several minutes contemplating the boards filled with formulas. Then she stood and began to clap, very slowly and methodically. The rest of the faculty stood and joined the display of surrender. The moment was probably a disaster in terms of intergalactic relations but Maggie couldn't have been more pleased. Then the reporters began to shout questions. 

And just like that, Kaitlyn turned it around, giving credit to her brilliant mentors at the university and expressing her gratitude at the education she had received here. She even mentioned something about a fountain on campus being inspiration. It must have been an inside joke because everyone laughed and the faculty practically melted at her feet.

At this point a staff person entered the room from a side door, leading an elderly man. Several gasped and uncomfortable looks were shared by the older faculty. Zoros looked furious as her staff didn't see her motioning subtly to stop. This must be the famous Pegruchio, Maggie surmised.

As they led him to Kat, she clearly didn't recognize him, then her eyes widened. What had been planned as an embarrassment for Kat was now an uncomfortable moment for everyone as the thoroughly discredited scholar sat in a chair in the front row. 

An awkward silence lengthened and then Kat took a deep breath. She walked toward the old man and knelt at his feet. She clasped his hand and said something softly to him. The cameras jostled to get closer and she turned to them. 

"I am so pleased to see my old colleague here today. Thank you for this chance to visit," she said. 

She addressed the elderly man. "Thank you so much for bringing my research to light. I would have been heartbroken to awaken and discover that it was lost and had not been useful all these years." She narrowed her eyes at the faculty as cameras rolled. "Because it was bloody hard work!" she said and the room erupted into laughter. 

"Think she'd ever consider politics?" Maggie whispered to her husband. 

"Heaven help us," he whispered back.


	30. Gorchan Diplomacy Part One

Eventually Chairwoman Zoros motioned for the media to be escorted from the auditorium. Zoros asked if Kat would like a tour and she said she would love it. As they walked, Zoros explained to the admiral and ambassador that Gorchan offered math, physics, and engineering under an applied technology curriculum. Students focused on one of the disciplines but they had a broad and intensive study across the three fields. 

In a similar fashion, chemistry and biology were combined into an applied science field. Kat had focused on math and computational analysis in her first degree but had moved into applied biology as an emphasis when she delved more deeply into genetics. Her terminal degree had been in applied science with an emphasis in biology. 

They toured labs that would leave Earth faculty apoplectic with envy. Zoros explained their scientific and medical advances as the admiral asked questions and Kat translated. Kat met faculty in her old department and conversed at length about Tabby's condition. They showed her some of their research into similar viruses and each side promised to share information with the other.

Zoros invited them to a faculty dining area and over lunch, they shared concerns and hopes for the Milky Way visitors' exploration of the galaxy. Kat relayed the concerns of interference to the ambassador along with the hope that everyone would benefit from shared scientific research.

In the end, Zoros presented Kat with a stunning framed diploma, the one she had earned but left before receiving. Zoros gave the ambassador a shawl made of the finest Gorchan silk. In turn, the ambassador gave her a crystal vase, hand blown on her native British Isle.

They eventually returned to the hotel and Maggie hugged Kat in her suite. "Congratulations young lady. You have managed to do more in one day than we have been able to do in twenty years to build a relationship here."

Kat shrugged. "Thanks to my parents. They were pretty adaptable and made this their home for several years."

"They also raised you," Maggie told her giving her another hug. "I'm sure they would be proud of you. We have been trying to bridge the gap between our scientists and theirs for some time. While this planet is made up of various Andromeda immigrant populations, we have clearly been seen as outsiders."

"I always wondered why they have the capability but seem to have very little interest in space exploration," the admiral said.

"They may have, centuries ago." Kat shrugged. "There might be a reason they don't explore but their intellectual curiosity is pretty focused on practical matters like infrastructure and medicine." She smiled. "Remember not everyone on Earth shares that explorer mentality. Some cultures are perfectly happy where they are."

Maggie smiled. "Unless they are from a cold little island in The North Atlantic, then they want to be involved in everyone's business." 

The admiral said, "We still haven't gotten a clear answer about how the wormhole gates were built. We know they are ancient but no one seems to know how old."

Kat nodded in agreement. When she lived on Gorchan, they don't learn much about the gate builders who figured out how to harness some of the random wormholes across the galaxy for targeted travel. "There are lots of legends about the builders but I don't recall any that included the Gorchanians. Most of the legends end badly, with two races deciding to annihilate each other."

"We have dinner with the mayor tonight," the ambassador mentioned. "Would you be willing to join us?"

Kay nodded. "Of course. I need to respond to several messages from my father's attorney." She paused. "My attorney."

This led to a longer hug with back-rubbing from the ambassador before she and the admiral retired to their suite. Stanik stayed for a moment. "Your council may be fielding the same calls I am," she mentioned. "There have been several calls from talk show hosts and music companies."

Kat looked surprised. "Girl returns from dead?"

Stanik smiled. "Genius girl with media loving her every word returns from the dead."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Until tomorrow and the next big thing. I suppose I could do a couple interviews tomorrow while the ambassador is in meetings." She and Stanik discussed who was considered a reputable interviewer and Stanik promised to make arrangements.

Stanik briefed them on the dinner etiquette and left. Kat considered Ming for a moment then buzzed the hotel communicator panel. She spoke with the concierge and then collapsed into a chair and sighed. Ming offered Kat a bottle of cool water, then sat down as well and considered her. 

"How are you?" Ming asked.

Kat sipped and closed her eyes, resting her head on the chair back. "I am remembering how much my parents handled things for me," she admitted. "Between them they could intimidate or charm just about anyone. I could just focus on the work. I'm just wondering if I ever thanked them for all the nonsense they put up with."

"They adored you. They wouldn't have it any other way," Ming said. "My parents raised me to be completely self-sufficient while they spoiled me rotten." 

Kat grinned. "That explains a lot."

The two women shared a few minutes of companionable silence before the door buzzer chimed. Ming, instantly alert, rose to view the camera screen. She looked at the two females holding garment bags, then toward Kat.

Kat smiled and waved for them to enter. "You definitely can't wear a uniform to dinner." The two entered and soon Ming and Kat were trying on exquisite dresses that fell in shimmering waves. Kat had guessed a simple and elegant blue gown for Ming and she was right. Ming looked in the mirror, surprised at her reflection.

"It's a fabric woven in one of the villages in the foothills. They breed an insect that looks like a spider to harvest the webbing. It makes a material that moves and breathes with you. It is pretty indestructible."

"Spiders?" Ming looked askance. "That's a bit disconcerting."

"Then you don't want to know where Gorchan silk comes from." 

Ming laughed. "Not from a replicator?" At Kat's snort, she added, "I imagine similar beasties to the best silk on Earth. That would be why I didn't choose one of the wet sciences."

Kat looked so confused she had to explain. "If the lab has fluids, especially bodily fluids like biology, I have no interest. My college roommate was a biology major." Ming shuddered. "We had to set boundaries about what could be spoken of during meals."

Kat laughed. "So engineering is..."

"Not a wet science. Just boring as hell."

Kat gasped. "How can you say that when every part of your life depends on engineering."

"Tools to do the interesting stuff like study alien art," Ming said, amused.

Kat would disagree, but it was an old argument she knew well. "My mother used to tease my faster when he got nerdy about something. She would call him a dork. He would call her a princess and they would look at each other in this way as if the universe disappeared and it was just the two of them."

"It sounds like they had a good partnership."

Kat nodded. "It was like two halves of one whole. They just completed each other. I think they had fought their feelings for so long and then fought to survive and it made all the rest just "noise" as my dad called it. Stuff that didn't matter."

She sighed and glanced at her communicator as it warbled again. She answered with a Gorchan greeting and spoke with her attorney. She agreed to talk with an executive from her old music production house and asked him to coordinate with Stanik. 

"First dibs on the bath," she said. Ming nodded and kicked her shoes off. She picked up her tablet and began to respond to messages from the Excalibur.

When the admiral came to retrieve them, his eyes lit up. "You both look lovely," he said. "We'll show them what they are missing from the Milky Way," he added with a cheeky grin.

The ambassador's security detail also paused in distraction for a moment before they snapped to attention and followed the group to the transport. Kat wondered if they had any clue that Ming could debilitate both of them in seconds and not ruffle her glossy hair. She studied them surreptitiously and decided that might actually add to her appeal to them. 

She had noted earlier when Ming's pupils dilated over the big, dark-haired, serious-looking one. She would have to remember to ask if Ming wanted some time to herself when he was off duty.

The dinner was held in the mayor's official residence, an older building that housed the mayor's staff offices and served much the same purpose as the White House in America. 

The building was near their hotel and surrounded by many public leadership buildings. Kat had not spent much time in this burrough when she lived on Gorchan. Other than her citizenship classes and testing, there hadn't been much reason to be here and in hind sight, her father's aversion to organized government made much more sense. 

The building was at least one thousand years old and reflected an elaborate style of architecture that Kat loved in the similar timeframe buildings on campus. They were so wildly different from the village meeting spaces she had grown up with. Those buildings could be dismantled in the stormy season and rebuilt quickly. 

The six stories above ground glimmered with the native white granite. Scenes of galaxy lore decorated the portico. Kat recognized the ever-popular goddess figure in various acts of protecting and leading the people. Famous scenes of scientific achievement showed her benignly watching her subjects.

Kat followed the ambassador's entourage into the grand entrance and through a long corridor lined with pictures of historical figures, scientists, governmental leaders, community leaders who helped steer Gorchan closer to the ideal of a perfect, enlightened society.

So many of the figures were from hundreds of years past that Kat wondered if the lack of conflict had led to a better environment for intellectual pursuit or a less productive one. Her father believed that necessity was truly the mother of invention and Gorchan had not known dire need in many, many generations.


	31. Gorchan Diplomacy Part Two

They entered the cavernous, round, meeting room and greeted their host. The mayor of Crag'na, Madame Dagmar, and several of her ministers and staff formed a line which the ambassador and Stanik began to navigate. A Gorchanian greeted Kat and introduced herself as their interpreter for the evening. Kat thanked her and in perfect Gorchan introduced the rest of the party. The interpreter nodded and began to introduce each of the Gorchan dignitaries. They met the head of planetary defense, the science minster and ministers of immigration and intra-galactic relations.

Kat chatted briefly with each, seeking common ground with the wary group who viewed the rest of her party through a skeptical, perhaps even wary lens. By the time they were seated around the enormous circular table, Kat wondered how long the dinner would last. Or remain civil.

Servers began to place dishes loaded with delicacies on the inner rim of the table which rotated past each attendee. The meal progressed in typical Gorchan fashion through polite topics such as education and the history of the city's burroughs.

The Gorchanians however showed no interest in learning about their visitors and their planet. Kat sensed that they knew everything they wanted to know about the visitors. Kat needed to ask the ambassador if the Gorchanians had traveled to the Milky Way and why their experience seemed to have been less than favorable.

The ambassador waited politely through the mini-lesson on how clearly superior the Gorchan civilization was. She glanced toward the admiral, sharing the unspoken language of people who had been intimately involved for years. Kat could tell they had an equally unfavorable view of the other parties at the table.

Kat watched in fascination, wondering why either side would even want to work together. Perhaps that was the gift of diplomacy- to collaborate with others that you simply couldn't stand.

Kat's sole experience with humans was the brief time she had spent with the Excalibur crew but she had lived with the Gorchanians for years. They may have been arrogant and stubborn at times but their passionate dedication to species' rights and fairness had benefitted from that stubbornness. She watched the tense interchange between the two leaders with interest.

After one particularly sharp jab about scientific achievement, Maggie pasted a smile on her face and responded, "I understand completely, your eminence. We have been successfully engaged in deep space exploration for nearly two hundred years. We also value scientific research."

"Research or domination?" the defense minister muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately the Starfleet electronic translator in the ambassador’s ear didn't exercise as much discretion as a live translator and Maggie's eyes widened. She was an experienced negotiator and bit her tongue as she turned a bright smile to the mayor who also looked uncomfortable. Maggie prepared to direct the conversation toward education. 

Instead, Kat turned to the minister. "What do you mean?" she asked.

A horrified silence dropped over the table as Maggie frantically tried to reach her telepathically. Kat blocked her and faced the defense minister. "Please, I am interested." she urged.

The minister looked at the mayor who shook her head.

"I was merely agreeing to the value of research. Perhaps your translation was flawed?"

Kat arched an eyebrow before responding, again in perfect Gorchan, "My apologies, minister. I had not realized how much the language might have changed since I lived in Crag'na. It seems just yesterday that I was living here. Apparently time flies when you're frozen in space."

The science minister guffawed in the awkward silence and began to ask Kat questions about the stasis process that had saved her.

The evening dragged on as Kat tried to make polite conversation with the science minister, while avidly watching the mayor and the ambassador try to recover their polite veneer. Kat drew the admiral into the conversation and soon the two men were enthusiastically comparing farming and agriculture methods. 

Kat gathered that Maggie have grown up with a large farming estate but it was her husband who actually enjoyed farming. Finally, the fifth and final course of the meal was cleared and Kat wondered how two species could ever collaborate when they were so forcefully ignoring their dislike and distrust of each other.

The after dinner aperitif began a lengthy toast from the mayor as she extolled peace and collaboration without interference. Maggie asked Stanik to interpret as she thought perhaps the electronic translator had made a mistake. As Stanik interpreted the odd toast, Maggie's eyes narrowed and she looked to Kat for clarification. Kat shrugged. Stanik’s translation was correct.

After two toasts from members of her cabinet hoping for good will and quick travel for the visitors, the defense minister rose. He lifted his ornate goblet and began. "Madame Ambassador, we welcome visitors who come in friendship but we are fully capable of defending ourselves and our neighbors from those who are not interested in friendship.” The heads of the mayor’s cabinet nodded in agreement.

Maggie's eyebrows snapped together and she glanced at Kat who again shrugged.

"I assure you minister, we are here in friendship," Maggie said.

"Truly?" he asked. "Because the evidence would state otherwise."

"What evidence are you referring to?" Maggie asked.

The minister nodded to an aide standing along the wall. Over the immense center of the table a three dimensional hologram of the galaxy appeared.

“This, Ambassador, is the Tarsas region of our galaxy…” he said, “thirty years ago. The blue dots represent planets and peoples which were self-ruling and sustainable.”

He nodded to the aide and a dozen of the dots turned red.

"These are mining communities with rich deposits of the crystals which your people crave. Communities which are now under your control."

Maggie looked at the admiral who had turned off his interpreter earbud and listened as Kat explained telepathically. He looked at the image for a moment, recognizing the region the Atlantis currently operated within, and nodded. 

"It's true," he told his wife telepathically. "They are community's that were decimated by the Orci and Blacktide has moved in to protect survivors as they rebuild and to provide a defense against further attacks."

Maggie’s face mirrored relief at the explanation. She began to share the details of the situation with the mayor. 

The Gorchan leader considered her response for a moment before replying. "It is interesting that this Orci threat has arisen since your entrance to this region. It is also interesting that the Orci have so conveniently destroyed the local people's to allow you control of these resources."

Maggie bit down on her appalled response. "We have had nothing to do with the Orci! Indeed we have suffered as much as your indigenous communities at the hands of the Orci."

"So you say,” the mayor said. “And we are truly sorry for your losses but you have also gained greatly."

The defense minister joined the conversation. “How long do you envision exploring this galaxy?” 

The ambassador was formulating an appropriately diplomatic response to the pointed question when he continued.

“You have been here for thirty years. Initially you came as explorers, guests to this galaxy. As time continued, you have stayed and now, it appears you are more than explorers. You have begun to settle and colonize where you clearly have no right to be.”

Maggie again controlled her frustration at their responses. She turned to Kat and spoke in French, guessing the Gorchan interpreter had only learned English in her studies. "She makes us sound like carpetbaggers who are sullying their Galaxy," Maggie said. 

“Well, in a way you are,” Kat responded in kind.

Maggie shot her a stunned look.

Kat continued. “You are currently much more a military presence than a scientific one and you are staking claims to very valuable resources here at the expense of the peoples who have controlled those resources for centuries. It feels a bit like watching the European conquest of the rest of the world.”

Maggie was outraged. “That is definitely not what is going on here.”

Kat persevered. “Is this what you have done in the Milky Way?” She looked at Stanik. “Have they colonized other worlds in the Milky Way?”

Stanik looked as astonished as a Vulcan might be. “No, certainly not. The explorers from Earth have abided by the strict guidelines that other advanced races have held for centuries. ‘No interference. No harm.’ They have even created a Prime Directive from it.”

Kat turned to the admiral and he nodded. “The Milky Way exploration is bound by the Prime Directive. It mandates that we never interfere with the development of other civilizations. That includes not being ‘first contact’ for those worlds that are not ready to engage in intergalactic relations,” he explained.

“Why don’t you have that directive here?” she asked. 

“It became clear when we first began exploring the Andromeda galaxy that most worlds have seen other explorers long before we arrived. That was back in the day when Maggie and I captained the first Excalibur. We still abide by rules to not interfere unless help is requested.”

Kat said, “But not everyone exploring here is from Starfleet.”

She saw an uncomfortable look pass between the ambassador and her husband. 

“No,” he told her. “There are other worlds who are exploring here, and of course there are private entities like Blacktide who have begun to engage here in this galaxy.”

Kat nodded. “Do you have mining operations in the Milky Way?”

“We have contracts with mining operations but those operations were all in existence before,” the admiral said. 

Maggie answered hotly, “We are offering help to people who are being killed by the Orci in exchange for a few of their national resources.” 

Kat studied her for a moment, intrigued by her more emotional response to the question. She had a more personal connection somehow to the problem than the admiral but Kat wanted to challenge her to a different viewpoint.

Kat said, “That’s not help. That’s imperialism.”

Maggie was so outraged she was speechless. The two women looked at each other for a moment before Maggie blinked. She frowned as her diplomat’s brain began to work through the potential arguments. Kat waited patiently for her to process this.

“We aren't colonizing... We are helping,” she said finally. “However, if you think that, it is no wonder the Gorchanians think so.”

The admiral asked, “So, how do we convince them that we are not here to take over their galaxy?”

Kat shrugged. “Perhaps accepting that they have a right to fear you and by listening to their concerns.”

Maggie swallowed hard. Then she turned to the defense minister. “I believe in my heart that we are here as explorers and not colonists,” she began, “but I understand you have valid concerns and no reason to trust us.”

She looked at the mayor and offered, “We truly want to develop a diplomatic relationship with you. In light of your concerns, where could we begin?" 

Madame Dagmar considered as she leaned over and whispered with her colleagues. There was a heated exchange but finally the mayor held up her hand. 

She asked the ambassador, "Are you available to discuss this more?" 

“Yes, we would be honored,” Maggie responded.

“I will clear my calendar tomorrow,” Dagmar said. She held up a hand to silence her aides. “We begin in the morning.”


	32. She Said What?

The next evening, the admiral fell into bed, exhausted. A day of following Kat through a half dozen interviews and talk shows and he would face a battle with Klingons any day. He chuckled though, remembering one of her responses.

Maggie lay down her book and looked at him. “Do I want to know?”

He grinned at her. “The painting may have come up in an interview.”

“Bloody hell,” his well-bred wife responded.

“She handled it quite well,” he said, shaking his head at the memory. “I would pay big money to see your son’s reaction when he hears about it though.”

“Oh no,” she replied. “And why is he my son whenever it’s regarding that painting?”

He rolled over and tossed the book onto the nightstand before wrapping an arm around her. “Because I know exactly whose gene pool was in charge when he stole it.”

She started to argue but she had to agree. Of their four children, Ben was the one who appeared to take after her mother the least. Until he did. And then things usually got interesting. She snuggled into her husband’s arms. 

“Perhaps he won’t see it.”

“He’ll see it,” the admiral replied, confident.

“How do you know?

“I asked for a copy to be included in the next entertainment dispatch to the Atlantis.”

She gave him a horrified look. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Come on, even you’ve been worried about Ben lately. Shaking him up a bit might not be a bad thing.”

She muttered her motherly concern but again, had to agree. They certainly couldn’t do anything to make him more unhappy than he appeared to be making himself.

 

Meanwhile, across the galaxy...

McKay hopped off the shuttle with arms slung over Ben and Sheppard's shoulders. 

“What happened?” Elizabeth asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

“Someone thought he heard a twig snap and bolted for the ship,” Sheppard explained. “Unfortunately there was a small hole on his flight path.”

“It sounded just like an Orci,” Rodney argued. “It could have been them hiding in the bushes, waiting to attack.”

“They don't usually do sneak attacks,” Ben said, happily handing Rodney off to the medical crew.

“They might be changing their strategy,” Rodney said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Did you have any luck placing the sensors?”

“Yes, we placed the sensors while Rodney guarded our position,” Colin told her.

Two female loading dock crew approached and took the equipment from Colin. They looked at Ben and giggled.

Ben arched an eyebrow and looked down to see if maybe his fly was open.

“They're responding to a video from Gorchan,” Elizabeth explained. “Apparently John Harrison's daughter conducted several interviews there recently.”

“What does that have to do with Cumbers?" Sheppard asked. He smirked at the scowl that crossed Cumberbatch’s face at the nickname.

“See for yourself.” Elizabeth led them to her office and played the interview.

The interview began with introducing Kat'na to a wildly appreciative audience. Elizabeth explained that apparently the girl returning from the dead was quite the thing now on Gorchan.

Ben watched, nearly forgetting to breathe as Kaitlyn Harrison answered questions about her reawakening and return. She talked about the downfall of some syndicate boss who had been obsessed with her and who was the reason for her parents’ flight from Gorchan.

"Damn," Colin said. "Like mother, like daughter." 

Ben barely heard him as he soaked up the young woman; her mannerisms, her smile. When she fought tears when discussing her parents, Ben swallowed a lump in his own throat. She looked beautiful, a perfect blending of her parents’ features, especially those eyes- her mother's catlike eyes.

He hadn't thought it was possible for her to be as perfect, as captivating as the painting and yet, she was. She clearly charmed the interviewer and the audience with her responses. And speaking of the painting...

The interviewer asked about the surprise of awakening to a reality where her parents’ race had learned to travel to this galaxy. And that led to the painting.

"So you must know that the ambassador you are traveling with... well, there was a huge scandal involving her son."

Kaitlyn burbled with laughter. "I've heard. I could only wish it were true," she said.

"Excuse me?" They clearly were not expecting that reaction.

"Well, apparently he is quite renowned with the females in my species," Kaitlyn said with a conspiratorial whisper. "He is said to be rather impressive; quite the cartoof," she said, giving the camera a knowing wink. 

The hosts looked astonished and the audience reacted with whistles and laughter.

The computer translator interrupted. "I am sorry, I do not know this word- cartoof. Searching for cultural reference."

"That's all right computer," Elizabeth said in a dry tone. "I think we can figure it out."

"Please explain it to me," the computer argued.

"Please continue translating," Ben ordered, well aware that his ears were turning pink.

After the audience settled down, Kaitlyn continued, "So you see, I would be quite honored if it were true," she said.

"Have you met him?"

"No, but if I do, I know exactly what I will be wearing," she said in a sexy purr.

"Dear god," Elizabeth murmured. Sheppard just grinned.


	33. The Oracle's Prophesy

Kat woke in the middle of the night to the questions that she had been avoiding but now, in the still and quiet, they reached a crescendo she couldn't ignore.

She slipped out of bed and pushed Ming and her superior senses to a deeper sleep. Pulling on a robe, she walked to the windows of the living area and settled into a chair, looking out over the city that had been her home for six years. This was a familiar behavior- looking over the city, trying to find answers to guide her next steps.

She searched for some sense of homecoming or comfort from being here and found none. She remembered coming here the first time. Initially, when they moved to Crag'na she had been so overwhelmed, and so homesick for Tachrea, her childhood home. Logically she knew it was time to leave there but the wrenching grief from Leilo's death and leaving Jeff and Matt, and then the adjustment to this world different from anything she had known before, had been daunting.

Her parents survived childhoods in boarding school she had reminded herself but truth be told, boarding school was a relief for her father from the institutional childhood at Nemain. Her mother was thirteen, younger than Kat's fifteen, when she left her loving mother and entered Saint Agnes Convent and School. Catherine enjoyed a happy time there and had no regrets. Kat wasn't sure she could say the same.

Kat had thrown herself into her studies, reveling in the intellectual pursuit. She explored the city, trying to understand why so many beings would chose to live in the madness of such a huge city. In time she had grown to love aspects of Crag'na; the shopping, art, music and the vibrancy of its communities. Living here she learned about other technologically-advanced civilizations but Crag'na seemed to offer the best quality of life and was the nearest to the ethics and morals she was raised by.

Still, as time went on, she realized that she would probably prefer to be an academic, spending her days on a remote planet, building a life with the local people and publishing research from afar.

Everything changed on her eighteen birthday.

Nokomi, a lovely paradise of a moon revolved in geosynchronous orbit with the planet of Atrias, and hosted a colony of ancient women, led by the Oracle. Each full moon people came to the plains of Nokomi to pray to the wise women for guidance, requests, and blessings.

Once every century, the planets aligned and legend said a woman from the colony climbed down the thousand steps to the waiting crowd and chose a new sister to join them. It had been many centennials since they had chosen a new member and the Moon Goddess Celebration had become the stuff of legend.

However, when her mother had heard of a colony of wise women, she was adamant they travel there for blessings for Kat. The fact that it was the centennial alignment of the planets meant they stumbled into a galactic madhouse. When they stood on the plain with a half million women, and her father, they joined the dancing and celebrating, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Then, all had fallen silent when a figure appeared at the top of the cliff. A woman, clothed in vibrant colors, walked down the steps and waded into crowd. As the mass of bodies parted, Kat was unaware of her progress until she heard her father curse, "Oh, hell no!"

The excitement around them had been palatable as some women fainted from anticipation and still, the figure continued through the crowd. What happened that day had changed Kat's plans and dreams. Her greatest worry was stripped bare... That she would never find a partner and a love like her parents shared.

For better or worse, she received a prophesy that promised a love for the ages- a legendary love story; and a response to her request- three clues so she would know her soulmate when they met.

Her father was so shaken that her mother insisted he and Kat find a place to fish when they returned to Atrias. And there the first clue was revealed. The prophesy was given a face when a temporal distortion window opened and Kat glimpsed her future. A future with a man that she now understood was Commander Benedict Cumberbatch. A man whose parents slept across the hall and who shared worried looks whoever his name was mentioned.

Kat secretly sought information on the Excalibur about this man she was destined to share her life with, but all she learned was that he was respected and liked by his crew. He was respected for being a good leader and liked for being a genuinely nice man. Damian, Ming and Bud held him in regard nearly as high as their esteem for Captain Pike. Pike cared for Ben, respected him immensely, and yet seemed worried about him as well.

It was disconcerting when she remembered something she overheard her father say. Her mother tried to comfort him after the ceremony and reminded him that Kat would have a legendary love.

He snorted and said, "And how does it become legendary? By suffering Cath. Legendary love stories always have suffering. I swear, I won't allow it!"

Her mother had laughed then, telling him that this might be outside of even his stubborn, pigheaded control.

The prophesy had meant spending the last three years wondering with each opened door, each corner turned, would she meet him now? What would she say? What would his first words be to her? Did he have any idea that their destinies were linked? What irony that he hadn't even been born yet. And now, the second of the three clues made sense. “Time and space will not keep you separated.”

She initially pushed concerns about meeting him aside as she struggled to adapt to her new reality. Meeting his mother and realizing he had been raised by a strong empath made it seem all a bit more real though. He would be well-prepared for a mate with her exceptional abilities. And perhaps this connection explained why she felt more at home on the Excalibur after such a short time than she ever felt here on Gorchan. Whatever her future, whatever suffering or solace it held, it would include this man who was an enigma.


	34. Home Again

The leadership on Gorchan wanted to continue meeting with the ambassador and Pike approved one more day for the team on Gorchan. Kat asked the admiral if she could kidnap him for a quiet day at one of her father’s favorite places to meditate. 

Leaving Ming behind to join the ambassador’s security team, Kat and the admiral took a shuttle to her parents’ apartment. Kat took a steadying breath as she activated the lock. She entered the room and walked into her home. 

It was hard to believe 120 years had passed as it appeared nothing had moved. The pictures of Kat sat next to wood-carved figurines from her homeworld and old Gorchan books her father had been reading.

The two bedroom loft ran the length of the old building and featured nearly floor to ceiling windows and red earthen-brick walls. A well-equipped kitchen stood along the interior wall, separating the main living area from the sleeping area.

In the opposite side of the great living room stood a sheet-covered mass. Kat pulled the cover back and ran a hand lovingly over the grand piano. The ambassador joined her and she sensed his confusion. 

“Is that?” he began.

She nodded at his amazement at seeing the large Earth instrument so far from home. 

Kat sat at the keyboard and fingered several keys. She smiled at the sound. “Daddy even had someone keep it tuned,” she said softly. 

“How the hell?” the admiral asked.

“Daddy beamed it up from the opera house before they left Earth atmosphere. It was his surprise for Mum. She loved playing this piano.”

She played one of her mother’s favorite pieces, a classic celebrating love and loss, written by the old Earth master- James Rhodes. 

The admiral felt like he had been holding his breath. “That was amazing,” he told her.

She brushed the tear off her cheek. “God, I miss them,” she said.

The admiral hugged her, patting her back as she tried to recover from the sense of loss here in her parents' home. She finally pulled away and took a shaky breath. She rose and walked back to her parents’ bedroom. She returned holding faded blue denim pants and wading boots. 

“You might want these where we're going,” she told him.

He changed into the clothes in her parents’ room, trying to be respectful but he was wearing John Harrison’s clothes and dressing in his bedroom. It boggled the mind. He fingered the Gorchan book on the nightstand and wondered what it was. A mystery? A drama? Who was the man that inspired so many legends and raised this sweet young woman?

He looked at a photo on the dresser. Harrison stood on a beach holding a young Kaitlyn, laughing at the camera. Judging by Kaitlyn’s toothless grin, she must have been about five or six. Ben Senior smiled as he looked at the happy pair. 

Katilyn had inherited an odd mix of her father’s glossy dark hair shot through with her mother’s golden highlights. Her eyes were definitely her mother’s but the happy, slightly mischievous expression mirrored the man who held her. 

The very humanity of the man suddenly struck the admiral. He imagined what it must have been like building a life for his family and keeping them safe. John Harrison was his age, sixty, when he had desperately given his daughter a chance at life. 

Looking at the sunny picture, Ben Sr. was profoundly glad the man had been able to live that life, the life of a happy husband and father. He couldn’t think of anyone who might have deserved it more.

Ben had adored Kaitlyn from the moment he met this courageous, brilliant orphan. He felt fiercely protective of her because she reminded him of his own girls and couldn’t imagine them being so alone as to be floating, lost in space. 

Now, he felt something else. He bowed to the picture. “I will do my very best to protect her,” he promised her father. “I will care for her as though she was my own.” 

He turned at the knock on the door. Kaitlyn entered carrying two fishing poles and a tackle box. He looked at the man in the picture and again, grieved that her father would not have any more fishing dates with this charming young woman. He held the fishing gear as Kaitlyn packed his clothes into a bag with her own uniform. 

She turned to see him standing there holding the gear and wearing her father’s clothes and he didn’t need to be a psychic to see the moment of shock on her face. 

“Are you okay with this?”

She nodded. “Daddy would have approved,:” she told him. 

She took the poles from him and left the room. He started to follow but stopped, grabbing the three family photos on the dresser and placing them carefully in the clothes. He carried the tackle box and overnight bag out of the apartment and followed Kat to the building's basement. There she activated one of the vehicles. 

“We have wheels,” she said, using one of her father’s favorite sayings. 

Ben didn’t know much about Gorchan vehicles but the sporty cruiser they flew seemed to be more in the sportscar realm than family coach. He wondered if superheroes had mid-life crises? He shook his head. No, this was the type of vehicle a superdad would have left for his daughter, always ready for her return.


	35. Pengwengs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ben....

As cold and miserable as Sheppard was, he knew it wasn't as bad as Ronan felt. His teammate lived for warmth like a cat, constantly seeking a sunny corner to stretch out and sleep. Bulked up, in Starfleet's finest cold gear, Ronan looked like a giant abominable snowman...wearing high tech goggles. Rodney spent five seconds in the subzero temperatures and simply refused to leave the relative comfort of the environmental scientists' base camp.

You could tell Cumberbatch was from the frigid north as he seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course it wasn't all bad. While Ronan and Rodney whined and huddled together near the base fire, Ben and Shepard scouted the area on the snow sleds Zalenka built for the mission. 

Officially, they needed to finish setting the wildlife sensors around the arctic outpost's perimeter. How they got it done, and how quickly, was really no one's business.

Five clicks from base camp, they set the last sensor at the edge of the barren plain meeting the sea. It had been purely for the good of the mission that they tested how fast the sleds could go over that plain. Cumbers slid to the edge of the lapping water just a hair before Sheppard but clearly it was just because his sled had an unfair advantage. Elizabeth didn't need to know how close they both came to sliding off the ice and into the water. 

In the few short weeks since Cumbers joined the Atlantis, Shepard had tried to break through his prim and proper demeanor. Finally, on this planet Shepard thought he caught a glimpse of his old academy comrade. Under all that starch, Cumby was still a total adrenalin junkie. His sheer joy at racing over the dangerous terrain, well past the safe operating speed Zalenka lectured them on, was a thing to behold. Cumberbatch laughing as he slid toward an icy, watery demise, reminded Shepard of their early friendship at the academy. 

He and Ben had a friendly sort of rivalry as they worked through their training programs. In some respects, they had similar demons. They both had wildly successful fathers to disappoint. Shepard embraced the prospect at each turn. Ben went the opposite direction, being studious, proper, hard working and a kick in the pants after hours. 

Their falling out was gradual, fed by Sheppard's unconventional approach to most mission scenarios. Ben became the darling, the perfect recruit who followed all the rules and broke all the records. Sheppard broke the records too but not necessarily in a good way. He would have washed out before his final year if Admiral O'Neal hadn't taken an interest in him. That legend probably recognized another maverick who played outside the rules.

He was the only reason Sheppard survived the Kobayashi Maru debacle. That event had been the end of his strange friendship with Ben. Horrified by his penchant for self-destruction, Ben had frozen Shepard out. Of course Ben performed exceptionally, taking his crew's death and destruction with calm leadership and a stiff upper lip. 

Sheppard's first assignment after graduation- three years of hellish boredom, broken up with moments of Klingon drama on a science outpost in the Milky Way galaxy. And then he had been transferred to the Atlantis and found his family. 

Ben followed his own legacy and transferred to the Excalibur. To be honest, it should have been the perfect assignment. He was surrounded by family, serving under the man who had been trained by his own father. And yet, the Ben who appeared on the transport pad a month ago had been different. More solemn, less self confident, and definitely less fun. 

It was clear things had happened as even Cumby's cousins sometimes treated him like he was made of glass. Sheppard considered it his duty as an old friend to do the opposite of course. And now a tiny glimpse of the old Ben briefly showed through. It almost made the frostbite in his nether parts worth it.

They parked about fifty yards from the water's edge, setting up a tripod with a transponder beacon. While Ben installed the device, Sheppard kept an eye for any dangers.

"Well that's cute," Sheppard said.

After activating the signal, Ben stood up and pulled on his outer mittens. His gaze followed Sheppard's to the water and then he squealed in a higher voice than a baritone should be able to go, "Oh my gawwwd!"

Cumbers ran toward the waddling creatures, looking over his shoulder at Sheppard and grinning like a fool. "Pengwengs!"

Sheppard wanted to give him grief but Ben was already halfway to the little guys. Four squatty penguins waddled toward them as Sheppard trotted to keep up with his colleague, hoping they weren't some horrible decoy for an enormous man-eating monster.

Ben turned into a six-year-old as he laughed and played with the birds. He rubbed their bellies and they flapped and made weird, happy noises. It would have been adorable if Sheppard didn't hope to someday use those freezing nether parts again.

Finally, Sheppard told Ben he was leaving him while he could still use his fingers to drive the sled. Ben rubbed the last penguin's head one more time and they began to trot toward the sleds.

Sheppard gained ground as he seemed to have more motivation to get back to camp. He remembered that "Pengwengs" and turned to ask Ben what he called the birds. As he opened his mouth, he could only gape in horror. Scrabbling across the ice toward the happy birds was an enormous monster. They weren't a decoy, they were lunch.

Ben whirled to see the danger and let out a yelp, then started racing over the ice toward his newfound friends. 

"Crap!" Sheppard ran after him, firing his phaser at the beast. Then he saw the others; more horrible, scrabbling, walrus-like creatures appeared from the water. Ben did a fair slide-into-first-base move as he pivoted, scooped up three birds and turned toward the sled. Sheppard grabbed the other and fired to cover their tracks as they raced toward the sleds.

The beasts were scary but slow and they gave up the chase within a hundred yards. Ben and John stopped a half mile from the creatures and put the birds on the ice. They burbled happily and began to head straight back to their certain doom.

"No, no!" Ben tried to convince them to go a different way. No luck. The birds were determined to return. The men took them further up the coastline and as they released them, ominous shapes appeared in the fog building over the water.

"Bloody hell'" Cumby looked so distraught, Sheppard sighed, picked two of the incredibly stupid birds up and put them between his legs as he fired up the sled.

They rode into camp with two chortling, tuxedoed birds on each of their laps. The whole business was nearly worth it to see Cumbers' face when the environmental scientists greeted them in excitement and announced the birds, "Made good stew."

Again Sheppard saw a glimpse of his old friend when the negotiations concluded with Ben promising to ask the admiral to consider their repeated requests for transfer and Ben insisting he receive video proof of life on a regular basis.


	36. Virtus et Honor

It was quiet this late in the bar, or early, depending on your point of view. By the time they returned from the snow planet, stored their gear, and debriefed Elizabeth, it was late. Rodney and Ronan were so relieved to be back, they probably kissed the floor in their warm quarters before crashing for the night.

Sheppard felt so tired, he could barely move. What was it about cold that was so exhausting? Beckett could probably explain it but Sheppard was too fuzzy around the edges to care. 

When Cumbers asked if he wanted a beer, Sheppard thought of his warm soft bed, then agreed. It had been awhile since the two of them had talked. 

The bar was nearly empty, just a few crew who worked swing shift and wanted a cold one before turning in. One of the service bots served them beer and popcorn, then left them in peace.

"That was fun today," Ben said tipping his bottle toward Sheppard. 

John tapped his against it and both men drank deeply. "So which part was the most fun, finding your new little friends or trying not to get eaten by their friends?"

Ben barked out a laugh. "Both. And Zalenka's sleds. Those were pretty amazing."

"Do you still have that motorbike back home?" 

Ben nodded. "It's in storage at Highgrove."

"When was the last time you were back?" Sheppard asked.

Ben thought for a moment and then his expression took on that guarded look again. "Two months."

They were silent for a moment and then Ben added, "I was escort for a dignified transfer."

Sheppard's gut hurt. He had been on a few of those since joining Starfleet. The official representative who accompanies a fallen crewmate. It was the worst duty possible for an officer but an honor that had to be given for the grieving families. Sheppard had accompanied every dignified transfer since joining the Atlantis. Except for the one where he was unconscious in the med bay. 

He was probably the worst person to do it but he would be damned if he shirked facing the families while he was senior officer. And they appreciated that he came, attending the funeral and telling them how their loved one had been brave, or kind, or brilliant. It was the worst part of this job.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"A kid. Out of the academy a whole month. He pulled the wrong coupling during repairs on the core and got burned. It broke Scotty's heart."

Sheppard guessed it broke Ben's a bit too. The two men continued to drink in silence. 

Finally Sheppard said, "The young ones are the worst. Or the women. I know it's chauvinistic but for some reason it's worse when it's one of the young women."

Ben nodded. "It's in our DNA to protect them I think. It's crazy, half the time they are more kickass than we are but it's still in our wiring."

"Teyla," Sheppard said.

"Ming-na," Ben said. They clinked bottles again and the bot delivered another round.

Sheppard tried to think of something wise to say but hell, that wasn't his strong suit even when he wasn't exhausted from nearly being eaten. 

"I figure every day we don't lose someone is a good day," he said. "The bad ones just suck."

Ben considered. "There seem to be more bad ones lately. We've always had a high mortality rate in deep space but lately, the numbers are worse."

"Orci," Sheppard agreed.

"I don't think a ship in the Galaxy has gone six months without a loss."

Sheppard knocked on the low table between them. "Atlantis. We've had a couple casualties but no fatalities for eight months. Of course that was before we discovered your penchant for Pengwengs."

Cumby gave him a confused look at his pronunciation but Sheppard let it go; he would give him grief another day.

"I think some of that is due to you," Ben said as though he were processing out loud.

"Huh?"

"You refused to accept defeat with the Kobayashi Maru. You found a way to save the crew on both ships."

"And nearly got kicked out of Starfleet," Sheppard reminded him.

Ben waved a sloppy hand. "But you refused to give up. I think you still do that. Your crew has complete faith that you will find a way to save them. It's too bad you're so terrified of responsibility, you'd be a hell of a captain."

Sheppard was rarely speechless but he was now. He nearly choked on his beer at the absurdity. His crew would probably run screaming if he were a captain.

"I could never be captain," he said. "How could I rage against 'The Man' if I'm 'The Man'? It couldn't happen. Besides Elizabeth is pretty damn perfect as a leader."

Ben nodded in agreement. "You make a good team," he said and they clinked bottles again.


	37. John Harrison's Fishing Hole

Once they left the city Kat pushed the zippy little speedster and they flew over rolling hills and farmland on the outer edge of the city. Kat commented occasionally on what they were seeing or how things had changed but the admiral sensed her quieter mood today. 

There were smaller villages that Kat explained housed people who preferred living away from the city and usually worked on the sustainable farms and orchards. After twenty minutes they appeared to be past the surrounding populations and entered a wilderness area leading up to an enormous mountain range that separated Crag’na with the uninhabited bulk of the planet. 

She landed the transport in a small valley, filled with shade trees and a bubbling river. The sparkling water and cool mountain breezes made the admiral glad for the lightweight jacket Kat handed him. She explained that while the city tended to have a fairly temperate climate throughout the year, they were still in the peak of summer. If they came to this spot in a few Earth weeks, they would need warmer clothes and rain gear. 

Ben Sr. helped her carry a basket from the hotel that he assumed carried lunch, and the fishing tackle. She carried a heavy blanket that she spread over a sunny spot near the water. 

“Is land owned privately on Gorchan?” he asked, looking around at the spot- one of the prettiest he had ever seen in his life.

“Yes, much of the planet is unclaimed but it is possible to purchase tracts of land. It’s a bit cumbersome, as you have to provide an environmental impact statement and define what you will use the land for. The Gorchanians believe passionately that whatever one person does can impact the greater good of many others.”

Ben nodded. “It’s a concept that we took far too long to understand on Earth and paid dearly for several hundred years ago. Do you know if this is public land or private?”

“It’s private,” she said.

“Will the owner mind our trespassing?” he said, sipping the hot coffee-like drink she poured from a thermos.

“No, she won’t mind at all,” she said smiling. “Daddy bought this land because we loved to come here and escape the city. After growing up in a small village, Crag’na was a bit much sometimes.”

The admiral considered this. He forgot that Kat hadn’t grown up on Gorchan. She seemed so comfortable the past few days that he tried to imagine her in a small village somewhere, living a pioneering existence. 

As she chose a brightly-colored lure and prepared one of the poles, he studied her. Those images of Kat as a child wearing tropical clothing must have been from her home world; the world she grew up in with her famous parents, and Matt Brewer and Jeff Carson. Suddenly he could imagine it quite well. That quiet existence of self-reliance explained why she was so adaptable in light of the changes she must be facing on a daily basis. He looked at their surroundings. It also explained why her father would make sure this land was a safe haven for her.

“Is this the land with the water rights?” he asked.

She nodded. “I doubt Daddy planned for that. He just got lucky.”

“I haven’t decided if your father had the best luck or worst luck I’ve ever heard of. Falling through the wormhole, being a product of the Nemain labs, the Botany Bay failure at the end,” he touched her arm lightly to acknowledge her grief. “But he managed to survive the wormhole, create a life here and have a wonderful family.”

“Maybe he’s just like everyone else. Some times are bad and sometimes are good,” she said, considering. “He tended to be a pretty peaceful soul. He would say he was incredibly lucky because he really loved my mother and loved being a father. I know that goes against the legend of John Harrison, but he was happy just being a normal guy.”

“I probably should have asked if you like fishing,” she said, handing him a pole. 

He patted her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I do. Not as much as Maggie but I do."

“The ambassador likes fishing?” she asked. 

“Like isn't the right descriptive," he told her. "In her family it's more of an obsession. Her father is quite the sportsman. He taught her and then taught our four children." He muttered, “I had to catch a damn fish before I could ask for her hand in marriage.” 

Kat laughed as she finished preparing her pole and pointed to a spot upstream where she would cast her line. "So your children enjoy it?" she asked mentally as they separated, he choosing a series of flat stones that created a casting point.

"My oldest two love it as much as my wife. Ben and Shannon definitely inherited the gene. Dan and Cicely tolerate it but they both tend to get bored before long."

Kat expertly cast her line; her wrist movement so practiced it looked completely natural. She had been taught well. She asked, "You served as captain of the previous Excalibur. Did your family travel with you?"

"Our oldest daughter did. After the boys were born, it was hard raising three energetic children on a spaceship. Maggie hung in through two tours but then it was time to settle on solid ground and raise our family."

"But you stayed in Starfleet?" she asked.

"I transferred to the London office and we lived near Maggie's family. We had a cottage on the estate so the kids could see the grandparents but we could have some privacy. It was nice," he said. "And it was the right choice. It wasn't long before the kids were off to school and then they were grown." He shook his head. "The time just flew."

"How long has Maggie been the ambassador?" Kat asked.

"Maggie has been the Andromeda ambassador for three years but she worked with the Federation for nearly twenty years. This post was perfect as she had spent so many years in the galaxy while I was stationed here."

He watched Kat cast her line, the early light reflecting on the water and dancing around her. If he were a painter, this is how he would paint her, he thought. “Young Woman in Sunlight” or some such thing.

"Who taught you to fish?" he asked.

"My father. He loved this. It was his favorite activity. Living on a temperate planet with an abundance of water, he could fish nearly every day if he wished.” She nodded toward the gear in his hand. “That’s his favorite pole; it was always lucky here."

The ambassador looked at the dangling fishing fly and sincerely hoped he didn't snag it on a log. It appeared to be unique, beautifully tied. He knew enough to appreciate that as he had suffered through enough dissertations regarding fishing lures over the years.

"So did he make these flies?" he asked, taking a deep breath and preparing to cast off.

She smiled. "A few of them but Mum was much better at it. She made him a special fly every year for his birthday." She nodded toward his pole. "That was one of his favorites."

Definitely not catch it on a log, he told himself, slightly unnerved. They fished in silence for a time before Kat reeled in a lovely fish- an eight pounder if he could guess. She hooked it in the cool stream and cast her line again.

It took time but the admiral finally hooked a fish, an effervescent brute that Kat nodded and said would make a good lunch. He noticed after she tethered a second catch that she began to release her other catches. 

When he caught a second fish, he decided to release it and she joined him. He watched her unhook the fish and then he could have sworn she healed the barb site before gently releasing it to the water. 

“Not an ounce of dark in her.” He remembered Maggie’s comment after meeting Kat. If he and Chris were right in guessing her powers, and judging by her behavior the past few weeks, he would have to agree. How a man trained from childhood to be one of the most effective assassins Earth had ever known could have raised such a child, it would bedevil historians for years. 

Ben Sr. thought of the man in those pictures from Kat’s home. That was the side of John Harrison that history didn’t know. The admiral thought of the two bodies lying in each other’s arms on the Botany Bay and wondered if it was simply love that had tamed the killer. Not that love was ever simple but there was a peace to Harrison that had transferred to his daughter. His love for Catherine Beauchamp was legendary and he had been willing to risk everything for it, it appeared that he had also learned satisfaction in that love as well.

The admiral thought of his son and wondered what it would take for Ben to find that peace. His brilliant, headstrong, duty-bound son seemed to have lost the “joie de vivre” from childhood-- the very essence that this young woman glowed with. He shook his head and wondered if they were correct in keeping them apart. It seemed only prudent considering Ben’s behavior regarding the painting and the fact Kat had so much to process and adjust to. Still, he hoped that some day they could meet. Maybe she could work her magic on his too-serious son.

They fished for several hours as he felt the tension of command and worry of life drain from his shoulders. Finally, his stomach growled and he wondered what was in the basket. He saw Kat retrieve her fish and walk towards him.

“There should be fire starter in the basket. If you can get a campfire going, I’ll clean these.”

He should have been a gentleman and protested but he didn’t know anyone who would pass up an offer to clean their catch. He chose a spot to build the fire and when he used a branch to scoop away sand, he found a rock circle. A more few inches of sand and he found a grate that fit on the circle. 

It must have been where Kat and her father had cooked their prizes. Fishing with John Harrison’s pole and now digging in the sand he had dug in. He really tried to not have a fanboy moment but it was tough. He reminded himself that the young woman with him must be wishing for a very different father as company and that sobered him.

She produced three beautiful filets and wrapped the fish in several leaves from a nearby tree. As their lunch cooked, they spread out the fruit and bread she had packed. 

She grinned. “Mum used to say this was Daddy’s favorite meal. He argued of course that her cooking was much better, but she may have been right. He probably would have put a cabin up here if they stayed on Gorchan.”

“Would they have gone back to your home world once you finished school?” he asked. She dished up the fish that smelled of heaven. He tried a bite. It was heaven. Genuine bliss. He sighed in happiness. Yes, Ben needed to go fishing with this girl.

Kat sampled her fish and nodded in approval. She considered his question. “We were trying to reach Atrias when the Bounty failed. Mum had promised someone we would return there before the end of my twenty-first year so it seemed like a good place to start. It’s a matriarchal planet with several cities that are a bit like twenty-second century Earth. They might have stayed there.”

He nodded in surprise. “Not the planet you grew up on?”

She shook her head. “No, when we left, none of us envisioned returning to live there. Daddy returned each year to visit Matt and Jeff but he never stayed more than a few days.”

She sipped her drink as a shadow passed her face.. “My best friend died. It was pretty awful and I blamed myself for a long time. My folks thought it might be better if we left. Then, once Jeff and Matt’s daughter Izzy and Jeff died, there really wasn’t anything to bring us back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben told her. “How did your friend die?”

Kat took a deep breath. “She killed herself.”

A silence stretched as he wondered what to say. She must have been just a kid. He thought of the photos. A happy, carefree kid.

“Her father had died when she was little and she and her mother were very close. We were kidnapped by slave traders and it took a few days for Daddy and Matt to reach us. Her mother believed she was gone for good though and killed herself. That was an honorable way to die in that culture,” she explained. “If she had just waited two more days, we were home safe but when Leilo learned what happened she was devastated. I should have known what she was thinking but I was so shaken by everything that happened and then she was gone too.” Kat’s voice had grown soft in the retelling.

“God child, you have had a hell of a time for such a young woman,” the admiral said.

“It was five years ago.” She grimaced. “In dog years, as Damian calls my conscious timeline. Eventually I understood it was just a horrible tragedy but it was really hard to imagine ever going back. Leilo’s mum was like a second mother to me and Leilo and I were pretty inseparable.”

They ate in silence for a few moments as the admiral thought about the tragedy that occurred too frequently in both galaxies. Then he had a thought. “How did they kidnap you?” he blurted out. “With your powers, that must have been some feat.”

“I didn’t know about my powers,” she said. She saw his look. “I knew I was a telepath and a healer but I had no idea how strong. They came to the village when the men where hunting and the women were gathering the fall berry harvest. Leilo and I were watching the children and playing mochi.” She looked at him. “Tag?” He nodded in understanding.

“We were so wrapped up in the game that we didn’t see them until they were in the midst of us. They stunned us, and took six of us- the oldest. We woke up on a stinking slave ship hold with a dozen other victims.”

The admiral squeezed her hand and bit down on his fury at creatures who would steal children from their homes. 

“And THAT was where we discovered how strong my powers were.” 

He arched an eyebrow. She shrugged. “I came to as one of the men was about to attack Leilo and I just panicked. I knocked them out. All of them. Then we were stuck in the hold on autopilot. I finally realized I could control one of them and got him to unlock us. We stopped the ship but then we were just adrift.”

“Dear lord, that must have been terrifying,” he said.

“I knew Daddy would find us,” she said with devastating simplicity. “We just had to survive until he got there and he did. One of the younger children found Mum and she was able to reach Daddy. He and Matt came after us in the Pegasus.”

At his questioning look, she explained. “The Pegasus was a small ship that Daddy salvaged years before and they used it to shuttle back and forth to the Botany Bay. It was fast, faster than the Bay so they used it to chase after us.”

She began to put the remains of their lunch away. “Anyhow, they found us and brought us back. It was so chaotic as they tried to figure out how to get the other children back where they belonged and realizing that some of them wouldn’t be welcome back to their homes. We just missed what Leilo was planning. It broke my parents’ hearts too.”

“From what I can tell, the problem with slave traders hasn’t gotten any better in the past century,” he told her. “I’m not sure which is worse, the carnage of the Orci or the loss for the families who lose their children to the slavers.”

“Pain is a more terrible lord of mankind than even death itself,” Kat surprised him with the Albert Schweitzer quote.

“Anyhow,” she continued. “That’s why we wouldn’t have returned to our home world. And there wasn’t a lot of work for a math and biology professor,” she added, smiling to lighten the mood. She considered him for a moment. “My parents didn’t have a choice when they came through the wormhole. Is that what happened with Starfleet the first time they came to Andromeda?”

He nodded. “A wormhole opened up and the Excalibur fell through, much like the Botany Bay. When we arrived on the other side, we were near Targas,” he said, mentioning one of the other technologically advanced planets in this sector of the galaxy. “They had stumbled upon a way to open an intergalactic wormhole using an ancient gate and helped us send a message to Starfleet. We chose to stay and explore, and then another ship arrived. 

“We developed a pretty stable process of going back and forth and now we have seven starships in the Excalibur class, twenty three science vessels and a half dozen supply ships based in the Andromeda galaxy.” 

He thanked her as she refilled his cup with a sweet wine-tea. “I’m guessing the Botany Bay fell through one of the wormholes that isn’t harnessed?”

She nodded. “It was a couple years before they stumbled upon the wormhole gate system. And they never found a way back to the Milky Way.”

He nodded. “We were damned lucky we came through where we did. We would have been lost like the Bay or the Orion.”

He explained, “The Orion was a deep space exploration ship that simply disappeared. We found traces of wormhole radiation at its last known coordinates but they never returned. Officially they are listed as lost but we all hope they are safe, just stranded away from home. We actually hoped to find them after what happened to the Excalibur but we now believe they landed in a different galaxy. That is the Golden Fleece of this galaxy... Figure out how to harness the wormholes. The gates are ancient and while the gate transport centers are busy, no one seems to know how they work.”

Kat asked if that was Starfleet's mission here. 

“One of the primary goals is to document languages across the galaxy,” the admiral told her. “It’s fascinating seeing planets across such wide cosmic distances with common language roots.”

“Isn't that the case in the Milky Way?”

“No, there has been an active effort on the part of the more technological civilizations to stay away from planets who are not ready for first contact, so there is little language crossover,” he explained.

“How do you know if they are ready?” Kat asked.

“They choose. They reach the point of exploring the galaxy on their own and initial contact is made. Even the Klingons abide by the rules to keep from falling into disfavor with the rest of the advanced planets.”

“Are there planets that have evolved beyond the technological age?” she asked.

“Yes, there have been some encounters with incredibly powerful beings. Most have been benevolent. Some not. The Federation of Milky Way planets has shared information on which planets to avoid.”

“But Andromeda is different?” she asked.

“Yes, there are less clearly delineated lines between the planets regarding technology. In the Milky Way the assumption has been that most planets will advance and strive to a point of participating in intergalactic travel.”

“Do they?”

“No, but if they don't reach out we leave them alone so the assumption, while perhaps flawed, was fairly common. Now we realize some may simply choose to not advance.”

“Like the planets in Andromeda?”

He nodded. She asked, “Will the rules change?”

“I hope not. It’s been a good rule for the most part, helping where it's requested and leaving well enough alone for those who wish it.”

She thought about the dinner last night. “It might be easier to build diplomatic relations if those rules had been followed here.”

He nodded. “Yes, but fast on the heals of Starfleet came the private space entities. Most eventually left or were squeezed out but Blacktide has built their entire business on the crystal trade from this galaxy.”

“You don’t sound like you approve,” she said.

He sighed. “Maggie grew up with Luke Pettigrew, the founder of Blacktide. They were best friends growing up. I think Pettigrew assumed they would end up marrying but she attended a peace rally protesting Starfleet's escalating conflict with the Klingons and met a nine-day-wonder who had just graduated from Manchester University and joined Starfleet.

"We fought through the summer and when I left for the academy, she came with me." He smiled at the memory. "We've been together ever since."

Kat stored the last of their lunch in the basket and wrapped her arms around her knees as she watched the afternoon sun dance on the water. 

“Thank you for coming,” she told him. “I was feeling s bit overwhelmed after the past few days.”

“I can’t even imagine child, what the past few weeks have been like for you. You have handled it with extreme grace but it cannot be easy.”

“I think until I came back here, it didn’t seem real, but being here,” she nodded to their surroundings, “and knowing they aren’t coming back... it’s starting to feel very real indeed.” She said softly, “To be honest, I feel in a bit of a fog. I’m not sure what I should do or where I should be. The only thing that feels okay is returning to the Excalibur.”

“Well, you are most welcome there,” he assured her. “Christopher never had a family of his own, but his ship is his family and you are part of that now.”

“He’ll be retiring though,” she said. “I understand your son will be taking over.”

The admiral sighed. “It’s certainly not guaranteed. Once Pike confirms that he will retire at the end of this tour, Starfleet will consider a series of applications for the position. Generally, the first officer has the best possibility at the appointment.” 

Kat studied his face as he clearly seemed troubled. “Do you think he won’t be chosen?”

He shook his head. “No, Ben is a good officer. If he wants the job, he’ll probably be chosen. That is a mighty big ‘if’ with Ben though.”

Kat sipped her tea as he toyed with a piece of grass before chewing on it. He wondered how much to share but she had given him a glimpse into her past, he could do the same.

“Ben is also the oldest grandson to the Duke of Martcrieff. That means he has some responsibility there. I think as he approaches the four-year commitment to serve as captain, he is considering his family obligations as well. He seems to be weighted down more with each passing year.”

“What do you think he should do?” she asked.

He shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know. Ben was a bubbly, happy kid when he was little but as time has gone by, he’s become more serious. It’s as though the weight of his own expectations have slowly changed him.”

She handed him one of the lacy delicacies that resembled holiday cookies on Earth. “It’s hard to worry about disappointing family.”

“That’s the thing,” he told her. “We all just want him to be happy. Highgrove has an excellent manager and his older sister and Dan, his brother, both live nearby. Maggie and I have discussed retiring to the estate as well, so it’s not as though he must take over right away. And he feels just as much pressure to live up to my side of the family.” He smiled. “We’re a bunch of old space dogs. A Cumberbatch has served with Starfleet since it’s very inception.

“He grew up with the legend but doesn’t know all the mistakes and missteps each of us made in finding our own path. He expects himself to be perfect and hell, I can promise no one on either side of his gene pool has ever been perfect. Except maybe Olivia.”

“Olivia?”

“The Duchess of Martcrieff. She is Maggie’s mother. Raised French, she actually attended the same convent school your mother did. She’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever known. She was a spitfire in her youth and gave Ben’s granddad a run for his money,” he explained, laughing. “They’ve been together for nearly seventy years and he hasn’t been bored a day in his life.”

Kaitlyn chuckled. “Oh, she sounds wonderful. I would love to meet her.”

“Perhaps you shall,” he said. “Christopher is being inundated with requests for you to speak at colleges and conferences, and Starfleet Headquarters would love to have you visit as well so maybe we can work a little visit to your father’s old stomping grounds?”

“’Visit Earth,” she said. “It never really occurred to me that I could ever visit there. I can’t imagine.”

“Where would you go first?”

“Gosh, do I have to choose?” She rose and he helped her fold the blanket. They stored their gear in the cruiser and headed back toward the city.

As they flew, she asked him where he would visit if he had never been to Earth. He told her about some of his favorite spots from Greece to New Zealand and mentioned that Highgrove was quite close to Harrow.

After they changed at her parents' apartment and caught a shuttle to the hotel, he stopped in front of her door. “You are most welcome on the Excalibur,” he told her. “If you want to visit Earth, I will do everything I can to help you. If you choose to stay on Gorchan I understand. We really do want you to be happy.”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you. For now I would like to return to the Excalibur. Besides I still need to have words with a certain art thief,” she said primly.

He barked out a laugh. “That I definitely can arrange.” He patted her shoulder. “Thank you for a lovely day. I won’t torment Maggie too much by what we were doing while she was dealing with the Gorchanians.”

Kat laughed and waved goodbye as she entered her room. She soaked in one final bath as a plan began to formulate. When she was dressed, she called Kellem, the beleaguered guide who had yet to be useful, and asked if he could help her with a few errands.


	38. Pegasus

Damian tried to contain his relief but he was genuinely excited as the shuttle banked in the hangar deck and landed. The ambassador's party disembarked, led by the admiral and ambassador, then her security detail. Finally Kat and Ming left the shuttle and walked toward them. He stood in calm, serene attention until Kat giggled and ran toward him, nearly tackling him in her hug. Yeah, she may need some work in proper Starfleet decorum but she had greetings down pat.

He laughed and hugged her back, fiercely, connecting mentally. "You came back," he told her.

She put a hand on his cheek. "I promised I would," she reminded him.

"Yes you did," he told her silently.

He released her and she greeted Pike, who was grinning broadly. "Welcome back Dr. Harrison," Pike told her.

She curtsied in an impish move and thanked him. 

"And now perhaps you can explain the other arrival," Pike told her.

He motioned to the small mountain of supplies sitting on the deck. It had been beamed up this morning and labelled, "For Gus." She clapped her hands in delight and skipped to the pile. Gus, the ship's galley chief, stared at the pile in consternation. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned broadly, then began giving orders to have to supplies moved to his kitchen area.

Turning toward them, she froze, looking stunned. Damian followed her gaze to the shuttles and major equipment in the repair docks. She appeared to be looking at Lucille. Kat shot a questioning look toward the admiral who shook his head in the negative and shrugged.

Damian followed her as she walked toward the battered old ship. She stopped in front of the cruiser and then turned to Pike. He explained, "Lucille. That's what the Horsemen call her."

She seemed a bit dazed as she walked toward the squatty little spaceship's nose. Ducking, Kat ran a hand over the scratch that they someday planned to repair. The hairs on Damian's arms stood up as he shared a look with Pike. 

"I'll be damned," Pike whispered.

Kat turned to Damian and put her hands on her hips. 

"Ben found her in a junk yard on P541."

She arched an eyebrow.

Damian shrugged. "It's a hobby. She's a piece of junk but we keep hoping to get her operational again. So far we can't even figure out how to fire her up."

That eyebrow arched a bit higher.

"She's not like any technology we've seen here and we found English writing inside. We scoured Starfleet records but couldn't find any mention of her. What do you know about it?"

Kat turned on her heel and walked to the ship's door that had taken them a full damned week to pry open. She climbed the steps and then they heard it, the whirring and clunking of the ship coming to life. Lucille rattled and hummed on her moorings and practically chortled with happiness.

"I'll be damned," the admiral said this time.

Damian grinned broadly. "Ben is going to lose his freaking mind." 

The three men climbed the short steps to enter the ship and saw Kat checking the old-school sensors. She began to power the ship down then ran her hand over the scrawled notes on the pilot's side of the console.

"Your father?" Damian asked. The words 'no', 'yes', and 'never, ever,' were scratched next to levers on the panel.

She shook her head. "Uncle Matt. He taught me to fly it because Daddy said his nerves were too delicate." She rolled her eyes. "They parked it near Gorchan when we left for Atrias."

"We found it six months ago a full quadrant away." Damian grinned. "We liberated it from some Cornellian slavers that attacked a planet with a Starfleet science crew. The Cornellians were probably hauling it for scrap. When we saw the writing, we figured it was from one of the early Starfleet crew who married in this galaxy and retired to their spouse's home world, or someone from a long-gone private company. John Harrison didn't even occur to us."

"If you were proper Sherlocks you would have dusted for fingerprints," she told him, poking him playfully in the ribs. "I'm glad she found a good home," she said. "And by the way, her name is not Lucille. It's Pegasus."


	39. Ronan and the Sparring Belt

Ben finished his training session with the newest recruits and glanced toward Teyla. "You are not only a great fighter, you are really an excellent instructor. They're better trained than any recruits I've worked with," he told her.

"Thank you commander, but I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You are a most patient instructor." Teyla told hm.

Ronan and Sheppard joined them in the Atlantis's training room. Ben hoped they were here for another sparring match. He admitted a perverse pleasure from watching the Satedan beat Sheppard on a regular basis.

That, and Ronan had the most purely physical approach to fighting. The mountain of a man used brute force with an elegance that spoke of Teyla's influence. Ronan carried a familiar case that caused Ben to arch an eyebrow toward Sheppard. The case contained one of the rare Berellian sparring belts. Starfleet had acquired several of the belts in the Milky Way from traders and spent decades trying to learn how to use them as a weapon.

Legend said the belts were worn in battle by an extinct warrior race. Very few humans had the capacity to wield the belts and even then, Ben figured the control was limited at best. The six arms tended to flail madly and strike painful stinging blows on the wearer as often as the opponent.

Lacking the ability to actually use them as weapons, humans had developed sparring rules where the combatants had to keep the belt wrapped around them while fighting in a traditional martial arts baton match. If the arms flailed and stung the opponent, the match was over and the wearer who lost control was declared forfeit. It was a rare match where both fighters controlled the belts long enough to score five striking points with their sparring sticks.

In fact, Ben could only remember one such fight and it had been between himself and the former champion in belt fighting. Then-commander Mitchell had reigned supreme in belt fighting until he took over as captain of the Brubaker. The man had won four tournaments before Ben bested him. Now Ben had four wins and he wondered if he would have a chance at five before Pike retired. It was an unspoken rule that captains didn't fight in the tournament as the ignominy of losing control of a belt would be detrimental to crew esprit de corps. Captains must be in control at all times; their crews depended on it.

Ronan held out the belt to Ben and said, "Will you teach me?"

Ben looked at the huge man and thought of a million ways this could go badly. As Teyla made distressed noises leading to an argument against this, Ronan's stubborn chin stuck out further. Ben considered the upside to the potential disaster. "Only if Sheppard is your sparring dummy," he said.

"He usually is," Ronan answered, earning a Sheppard eye roll.

"Teyla will be the most help though. You need to reach a meditative state to control the belt but still be aware enough to fight."

Teyla sent her friend a concerned look. "Ronan, this cannot end well. Are you certain you want to try this?"

The Satedan nodded.

Ben stripped off his shirt and Adrian gingerly pulled the belt from its case. The mechanical arms began to wiggle in freedom and Adrian worked quickly, having performed this task dozens of times for Ben.

He lay the spine of the belt against Ben's lower back. Ben took a deep breath as the microscopic pins from the spine attached to his back. The needles were thinner than acupuncture needles and a hundred times stronger. They conveyed the wearer's thoughts through electronic pulses to the device, allowing it to adjust to the wearer's commands.

The problem, besides the creepy-as-hell factor, was that the belt was designed to lash out and staying wrapped around a combatant's torso fought against its very purpose. Ben schooled his mind, blanking out everything around him as he connected with the belt. His own belt was on the Excalibur and he missed the ease with which it adjusted to him. This one struggled to adjust as he began a series of exercises.

He explained to Ronan as he began the process to "feel" through the tentacles and then control each one. "They have a primal purpose to strike and you have to control that at all times."

Ben led Ronan through stretching each tentacle fully to the side and then slowly, excruciatingly wrapping each one around his torso. It took nearly a half hour but the belt was set and Ben held out his hands for the fighting sticks.

He and Teyla moved through a series of slow motion sparring poses as Ben explained how the belt reacted to each. After another half hour, the impatient Satedan wanted to try himself.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Teyla said. "We should work on some meditations to prepare your mind for this."

Sheppard and Ronan snorted in derision as Adrian helped remove the belt.

"There is a kill switch." Adrian showed Teyla the soft spot along the spine that could be pressed to release the belt. She sighed in resignation and helped Sheppard into the heavy padding he would need to survive Ronan's training.

Ben and Adrian placed the belt on Ronan as Ben talked in a calm, soothing manner, explaining what Ronan should be thinking to merge with the belt. As soon as it clamped on, the arms flashed out wildly and Ben and Adrian ducked out of the way.

Teyla shouted for Ronan to concentrate as the arms snapped and hissed in the air. Ronan cursed as the arms stung first him, then Adrian and Ben as they tried to release the belt. Ben had never seen a belt react so violently to a trainee before.

"Bloody hell!" Ben said as a tentacle lashed his chest. Sheppard tried to use his padded torso as a distracting target but the arms slapped his ass and then his face. While the men where scrambling to avoid the mayhem, Teyla darted in and released the belt.

The men stood panting as the belt lay quivering on the mat.

"No, nothing could possibly go wrong with this idea," Teyla said.

The men shared shaky giggles as Ronan announced, "Let's try it again."

At dinner that evening Elizabeth noted her senior crew carried ice packs on various body parts. She arched an eyebrow as Sheppard sat on one.

"Your chief medical officer is an evil man," Sheppard groused.

"Oh?" Elizabeth said.

"He refused medical care for wounded personnel this afternoon." Ben said, wincing as he reached for his glass of wine.

"Did he give a reason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pure Scottish stubbornness," Sheppard grumbled.

"Really? Because his orders were to not provide medical care to any personnel stupid enough to harm themselves over a game," Elizabeth said calmly. "More ice, commander?" she asked Sheppard.

Ben looked at her in astonishment. Every other captain in the fleet would consider it bragging rights to even have a crew member that could wield the belt. He saw the amused look pass between Elizabeth and Teyla and realized, not for the first time, that Elizabeth Weir was not any other Starfleet captain.


	40. John Harrison and Light Sabers

"Slow down Obi-wan," Damian told her. "If you go too fast you get trapped in the mine and eaten by the dragon."

Kat gave him a smart look and clicked the game controller faster. In the two days since her return, they had fallen back into their easy routine of spending their off hours together. Something nagged her memory though. She paused for a moment and asked, "What did you call me?"

"Obi-wan?" he said, like she should know what that meant. She shook her head in question.

"How the hell is that possible? Your father wasn't a Star Wars fan? He was the ultimate space explorer," Damian groused. He sounded genuinely put out. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

"What's Star Wars?" Kat asked.

He gave her such a aggrieved look that she giggled. He took the controller and said, "We are fixing this immediately." He began to call up the movie archives as he explained. "Star Wars is a movie from the twentieth century. It's classic. Any Earthling who ever joined Starfleet has been influenced by this movie."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a classic battle between good and evil. It has space fights and heroics and monsters and family issues and just pure awesomeness."

She nodded. "Like Doctor Who."

He gave her such a horrified look that she knew she had blundered into another cultural quagmire between her European-raised parents and this adorable North American man.

"No," he said in a snotty voice. "It's way better."

He started the movie as she asked, "Why not watch episode one?"

"This is the real first one."

"Why's it called episode four?" she persisted.

He glanced at her. "It's complicated. Hush."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Epic sounding music began and words crawled across the screen. Kat settled in while Damian made them both fruit smoothies. The crew was reveling in the fresh and canned fruits from Gorchan, and as Gus followed her recipes for using the Gorchan supplies, her prediction proved correct- he was becoming a god among men- at least among the Excalibur crew. 

Kat thanked Damian as he handed her the pink concoction, pulled the quilt over their legs and sighed with pure happiness. He clearly loved this movie. They watched for awhile and then the villain walked onto the screen. Kat gave a little scream and covered her face with the quilt.

Damian paused the movie. "You okay?" came his dry response.

"I remember this," her voice was muffled behind the quilt. "Daddy and Uncle Matt were watching it in the machine shop in the Bounty when I was little. I walked in when the bad man was hurting the princess." She shuddered. "It was definitely not age appropriate!"

"How old were you?"

"Three. Mum was furious and I had nightmares for weeks. Thank you so much for helping me relive a childhood trauma," she told him.

Damian was quiet. She peeked out to see his expression. He looked disbelieving. "You kill Orci with your bare hands and you're afraid of Darth Vader. How can that be?"

"Orci are little better than giant Anura, but that," she pointed at the screen. "That is a terrifying super being that can control people's minds. How can that be entertaining?"

He chuckled. "You don't even get the incredible irony here do you?"

She glowered at him. Then she gasped.

"You think I'm like that!" she looked for something to throw at him.

"I think we are really lucky you haven't gone to the dark side, oh Padawan."

She scrunched her face and thought this might be why Vader was evil. It could have started with something like this... dealing with the lunacy of human males.

He chuckled again and lifted an arm for her to cuddle under. "I'll protect you from the evil Jedi master," he promised.

"When I have nightmares, I will be sure to send my sincerest thoughts to you," she grumbled.

"Just don't zap my ass," he muttered in return.

They watched the movie for a bit longer. When they came to the scene where Luke learned to use a lightsaber, she sat up. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Ohhh!"

She jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "Come on." She started toward the door but he grabbed her from behind, lifted her toward her sleeping chamber and set her down.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. He glanced down.

Right. Clothes.

She pulled a uniform over her pajama shorts and tank top. She didn't bother with shoes but he did and she grabbed his hand. She started running toward the stairs.

She ran to the Pegasus and entered, then opened the compartment where her father stored private belongings. Damian waited patiently outside but then couldn't believe his ears. A heavy whumph sound accompanied a weird glow in the interior of the shuttle.

"No freaking way," he breathed as she emerged waving an honest-to-god light saber.

"Daddy and Matt used to spar with these," she explained.

"Of course they did."

She gathered that Damian's life was now complete as of this moment. She smiled and handed him Uncle Matt's.

Several workers approached and then Scotty joined the gathering crowd. He wiped his hands from tinkering with that cranky cargo lift on bay four. His face lit up in an expression of sheer delight as Kat showed Damian how to power up the saber and cautioned him, "They have a plasma laser thing." She waived her hand dismissively. "So be careful."

"Mother of all that is holy," Scotty said.

Pike and Moon were about to turn in when the call came from the Bridge. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have an unusual power reading in the cargo bay."

Pike gave Moon an apologetic look. "What does it look like?"

"You have to see this yourself, sir," came the amazed response.

Pike asked. "Where is Dr Harrison?"

"She's at the source of the energy surge, sir." The shift commander could barely contain his excitement. Pike sighed. Moon reached for her boots as well. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not missing this for the world," she said.

Pike entered the cargo area in time to see two arcs of light clash in the middle of his landing lane. His landing lane that for years had quietly handled shuttle craft and cargo ships without a single light saber battle. He stopped at Scotty's side.

"I get first dibs," his brilliant chief engineer said as they watched Kat and Damian carefully fence with the pulsing lasers.

"What the hell?" Pike said, not really expecting an answer, just voicing the thought that seemed to explain much of his command the past few weeks.

"John Harrison was a Star Wars fan," Scotty said with such delight, such unmitigated happiness, that Pike couldn't crush his enthusiasm.

"I thought it was proven they couldn't be sustained in a field like that, or used as a weapon in that form," Pike said.

"Harrison found some crystals that were programmable and malleable," Scotty said. "That is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen." He quickly clarified. "Next to the Excalibur, of course."

"Of course," Pike said. "Notify sickbay to prepare for accidental amputations," he said and turned to go. He saw the amusement on Moon's face. Yeah, that quiet post at Starfleet headquarters was starting to have some appeal, he decided. He shook his head. John Harrison and light sabers. And didn't that just say it all.


	41. Kitchen Duty

Kat held a spoon up to Gus and let him sample the stew. He closed his eyes and savored. "That's really good," he told her.

Kat made a note next to her mother’s recipe. She and Gus were slowly working their way through some of her mother's recipes, making smaller batches in the captain's galley and capturing passing crew as taste testers.

Currently sitting around the large, tall, island in the center of the galley, sat the admiral, two fresh recruits from Earth and Ming Na. Kat dished up the stew and Gus plated a Gorchan equivalent to corn bread. The ad hoc meal continued as the participants tested, and then devoured the meal.

The admiral was a regular to this afternoon process and Kat appreciated his skill at making the younger crew feel comfortable. It was a gift considering the man was a legend in Starfleet. It was hard to tell, however, who they were the most tongue-tied around, the space hero or John Harrison's daughter.

The admiral eased their nerves by asking about their backgrounds and assignments. Within minutes he learned the recruits hailed from the Mediterranean region, this was their first space assignment, and they were over the moon to be assigned to Pike's ship.

As Kat and Gus began to adjust the recipe on his tablet, accounting for the much larger batches needed in the crew galley, the admiral learned the recruits, Micah and Mohammed, became friends in the academy and worried if they would be chosen for the Excalibur because Micah received an artificial heart as a child. Looking at the two healthy young men, Kat marveled when they described some of the tests deep space recruits underwent.

The admiral shared a hilarious antidote from his own academy days and soon the group was laughing as Kat placed a plate of biscuit cookies before them. The ambassador and Tabby joined them as the young men assured Kat they were wonderful.

Tabby broke into a grin and scampered to Kat. She carried a colored painting of what appeared to be a unicorn.

Kat cuddled Tabby and spooned a bite of stew for her to sample. 

“Someone is very excited about the transport arrival this afternoon,” the ambassador explained, perching on a high stool next to her husband. 

“Colwin!!” Kat barely kept her stew from disaster as the little girl bounced in excitement.

The admiral grinned. “I’m pretty sure Commander Cabrera is just as excited to see you young lady.”

Kat fed the little girl another bite of stew and felt her body warm and relax at the comfort. Mid-point between her treatments, the little girl felt more energetic, with fewer symptoms, even though her treatment when Kat returned had been a lengthy one. 

Kat glanced at the admiral. “The commander is your... nephew?”

He and Maggie shared a look as they tried to do the math. Maggie explained. “Colin’s grandmother is my mother’s sister so he is my mother’s grand nephew. His mother is my cousin so he and my children are second cousins.” 

She glanced at the admiral for confirmation. He grinned. “We just say cousins to keep it simple. Colin stayed with us a lot as his parents were in the diplomatic corps.”

“He’s an engineer?” Kaitlyn asked as Tabby happily consumed a large slice of the bread.

Maggie nodded. “He’s the rebel in the bunch.” She saw Kat’s confusion. “He studied electrical engineering while Ben and Adrian followed their fathers with mechanical engineering.”

Kat nodded. “They are very similar though, aren’t they?”

The admiral considered this. “Initially their studies are similar but electricals then focus on electronics, power or communication studies so they tend to work very well with the mechanical engineers who are the bulk of Starfleet’s engineering corps.”

“My father and Matt kept up a running string of abuse about which discipline was better.” She told him, referring to Matt’s background in electrical engineering. “But they were just being dorks. I’m sure you aren’t competitive like that.”

Maggie burst out laughing. “Oh no, not competitive at all.”

The admiral chuckled. “The only thing electricals and mechanicals agree on is that they are both better than civil engineers.”

“Mechanicals are the best,” Tabby informed Kat, voicing the opinion she learned from her father. 

“My father was a mechanical engineer too,” Kat told her. “I tried not to get involved though, as it could get quite vocal." She glanced at the admiral. "Once we meet the transport, will we be heading back to M641?”

The admiral nodded. “We are in constant contact with the crew there and it’s been quiet but I think the captain would prefer having everyone safely back on board. It will break the heart of the linguistic crews but it’s probably best to limit our involvement as we know they have been attacked by Orci once already,” he added.

“Why will the linguistics crews be upset?” Kat asked.

Micah spoke up, “Because the village is unique. They have a language base that appears to be very similar to those in planets several sectors away. It’s unlikely they would develop the same language separately so it’s further proof that there was some ancient connection with humanoids across this galaxy. It’s a really exciting and important find.”

“But why would you be unhappy to return?” Kat asked.

Mohammed responded. “Because we can’t stay. Normally we would leave a linguistics team for several months to study their language and the neighboring villages' dialect. But Starfleet is restricting new science missions due to the Orci threat.”

Tabby shuddered. “Orci.”

Kat kissed the top of her head and wondered at the wisdom of the games children played on board where the Orci were generally the evil monsters and either the captain and officers or her father were the heroes. Her father had told her of the games on Earth that taught children to fear whomever the “other” was by vilifying them. She appreciated her childhood games of sporting prowess and surfing. 

Micah added, “Our supervisor asked if we could have just two weeks on the planet. She asked if maybe you came with us, but the captain said you couldn’t be away from the ship that long.” He looked at the little girl and thought about it. “He’s right, your work here is more important.”

Kat cradled the child who was beginning to feel sleepy but desperately wanted to be awake when Colin arrived. “Can you leave a robotic recorder?” she asked.

Mohammed shrugged. “It wouldn’t capture the contest of the dialog. The crew on site has been recording conversations so we’ll have something to analyze. Someday, maybe we can figure out a defense system for the threat and come back to M641.”

Kat considered this and wondered about the village’s future safety as well. Damian told her the villages had been working together to develop some kind of signal system for distress and improve their defenses. She wondered what drew the Orci to some villages and planets and not to others.

“If you took a little nap,” she told Tabby gently, “You will be wide awake when Commander Cabrera arrives.” Tabby stiffened to argue but Kat kissed her downy head again. “I promise I will come for you before he arrives.”

Tabby looked at her with childish trust. “A nap would be nice.” As Kat struggled to stand from the high stool, Gus reached for the little girl. He nodded to the young crew. “The deal is, we cooked, you clean.” 

The two recruits looked at each other and the high-tech kitchen machines. The admiral assured them, “I’m an old hand, lads. I’ll show you how everything works.”

Kat and Gus walked with Tabby to the daycare and placed her on the special padding Scotty developed to cushion her fragile bones. She was asleep before Kat covered her. 

Kat walked with Gus back toward her lab. Ming joined them, handing Kat the painting. “You forgot your artwork,” she said. 

“Thank you. I'll put this over my desk. It’s wonderful.” She tried not to glance at Gus as he clearly continued to be tongue-tied around Ming. 

Ming nodded and walked away. Gus’s glance followed her trim figure. Huge, gentle Gus who trained as a nutritionist to study native populations and their diets. His team lost two members in a pirate attack a year ago and he had joined the Excalibur to fill the head nutritionist position- a role that would probably never force him to watch friends die again. Unfortunately, like so many deep space galley chiefs, he had no training as a chef and while the crew was healthy, there was little comfort in their diets. 

She touched his arm as Ming turned the corner and moved out of sight. The thought of Gus and Ming should have been absurd but she could see beyond the exterior and saw two wounded, strong, caring people who would actually be quite wonderful together. Ah, the curse of her mother’s gift, she knew.

Gus looked at Kat and shook himself. He nodded toward the picture. “Micah's right. That’s important,” he told her.

Kat nodded. “Some day we’ll beat this... we have to find a way to save her.”

“Gosh, she looks so much better already. You’ll figure it out,” he told her. 

Kat kissed his cheek and walked into her lab as he continued back to the captain’s galley to retrieve their recipe notes. There was just time to test that cornbread recipe out on the crew at dinner.


	42. The Second Horseman

Damian wasn’t bouncing up and down like Tabby but Kat could tell he was just as excited to see Colin. As the transport docked, he fairly hummed with happiness. He clearly considered Colin a brother in arms. 

Ming and Bud waited with enormous smiles as did Captain Pike. As the arriving crew replacements began to disembark, Maggie touched Kat’s arm. 

Kat hugged the ambassador tightly. Maggie and the admiral would be leaving on the transport in a few minutes, returning to Earth to report on the Gorchan meetings and develop counter-proposals to the Gorchan demands regarding Milky Way exploration of this galaxy.

Maggie cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “You take care of yourself Kaitlyn. I’m sure we’ll be back in a few weeks but in the meantime, be good to yourself.”

Kat nodded and hugged her again. She turned to the admiral who held out his arms. “You are welcome to come see us anytime, child. Just tell Christopher and we’ll arrange it.” He patted her shoulder. “I left something for you with Damian. Something I thought you might want.” As he kissed her forehead, he said, “You’re one of ours now, Kaitlyn Mary Elizabeth Harrison, so take care of yourself or you will be in big trouble with me.”

Her lip trembled as she hugged them both one last time. They picked up their bags and broke into smiles as they turned toward the transport. Kat followed their gaze to see a strikingly-beautiful man hugging a bundle of pink.

_____________

 

Colin walked off the shuttle and grinned widely at Damian, Bud and Ming. It was good to be back, he thought, seeing his friends. He noticed Aunt Mags hugging a girl and frowned. As they stepped apart, he recognized her. Kaitlyn Harrison. Ben’s girl.

A tiny body catapulted toward him and he caught Tabby as she threw herself at him. “Colwin, Colwin, you’re home!” the child said hugging him fiercely. He swung her around in a circle, holding her gently, and smelling her baby girl scent. It was different. Less sickness and more girlieness. He looked at her happy expression and hugged her again, tears threatening at the miracle of holding her. She had some color in her cheeks and energy bubbled from her. 

“You look beautiful, Princess,” he whispered. “I missed you so much.”

Tabby rested her head on his shoulder and Colin wondered at the miracle. They left Excalibur barely a month ago, knowing they would never see her again. Now she looked better, not completely healthy obviously, but dramatically better. What had Bones the miracle worker done and why hadn’t he told them? Pike approached and welcomed him. 

“Permission to come aboard, Captain,” Colin asked.

Pike nodded. “Permission granted Commander. Welcome home.”

Maggie and Ben Sr. approached, carrying bags and followed by her security detail. 

“Was it something I said?” he quipped as the security team stored their gear on the transport.

Pike took Tabby as Maggie hugged him. “I am so sorry to miss you,” she said. “Do you have a message for your mother?” 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Can you give her something?” He dug in his carryall for a small package. “It’s a figurine for her collection. I’ll tell her the story when I’m home on leave,” he promised.

Aunt Maggie accepted the gift and hugged him again, then the admiral hugged him and they hurried to the waiting transport. He reclaimed Tabby as Damian greeted him, then Ming and Bud. Finally he turned to the young woman now standing with Pike. 

Colin didn’t need an introduction to recognize those famous eyes. Huge, slanted and stunning, they were definitely her mother’s. Her elegant features were an odd blending of both parents but the generous, cupid’s bow mouth was her father’s. He smiled at the girl who had stepped off a painting canvas and into their lives. 

“You must be the famous Katie,” he said. He watched her expression go from curious to cold reserve. He had said something wrong, he realized.

“This is Dr. Harrison. Kat for short,” Pike introduced them. “Kaitlyn, this is the famous Commander Cabrera, the second of a notorious band of art thieves.”

The young woman held out a hand. “Hello Commander,” she said coolly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She didn’t sound that excited, he realized. 

“She’s my Kitty Kat,” Tabby announced and held out her arms to Harrison. The woman’s expression softened as she took the child and moved to follow the group aboard.

Colin answered the captain’s questions about the Atlantis and handed him a communication packet from Elizabeth. She had sent several documents regarding Blacktide’s expanding operations and several files she didn’t want to transmit on the galactic communication portals that opened with each connecting wormhole opening.

After greeting various crew and a debrief with Pike, Colin was finally stowing his gear in his quarters and thinking about that reserved greeting. Ben’s girl. He needed to stop thinking of her that way now she was a crewmate. 

She certainly wasn’t what he expected. Elegant looking, stunning actually, and obviously quite close to his aunt and uncle, she seemed a bit of an enigma. Everyone in Starfleet had heard of her generous distribution of her math prize money. The news seemed to just add to the mystique around her. And it wasn’t as if she needed any more. John Harrison. The supposedly dead Catherine Beauchamp. A mysterious daughter. Found drifting in space. She was the source of endless speculation and now he had met her. 

He wondered what exactly he had done to warrant that chilly reception. Maybe she was just naturally aloof though. It must all be rather disturbing. Pike teasing him about the painting probably didn’t help. He thought about that painting and how it had changed their lives. 

The beautiful mystery girl with the smile that could stop traffic. He wouldn’t mind seeing that smile. Actually, now he thought about it, he wouldn’t mind seeing the painting again. Since he had seen the real thing, he wondered how much she resembled the painting. He walked across the hall and entered Ben’s quarters. He stopped at the blank wall facing him. Where the hell had it gone? 

The door opening to the sleeping quarters startled him but not as much as the feminine shriek that followed. 

“Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?” she asked, half dressed and holding a workout shirt.

“Je suis désolé! Pardon Moi!” he said. Why was he apologizing? She was the one standing in Ben’s quarters. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

She gaped at him. “I live here,” she responded, also in English. “What are you doing here?”

“You can’t live here, these are Ben’s quarters,” he argued.

“Do you see Ben living here?” she asked in a snotty voice. “Now, please, get out!” she pointed to the door, which opened at that moment to reveal Damian. 

He looked from one to the other and slowly grinned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She glowered at him. “You aren’t interrupting, he was just leaving!”

Colin turned on Damian. “What is she doing in Ben’s quarters?”

“Pike put her here. Something about her image already being at home here?”

Colin opened his mouth but decided at the glowering look he should probably not argue that point. Yeah, that painting just kept giving and giving. He sighed. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t know anyone was using these quarters. I won’t disturb you again.” He turned on his heel and walked out.

Well that went well, he thought. Damn. Those stormy eyes were definitely different than the warm, melting ones in the painting. And what was with Damian? He didn’t need to knock, he just entered. If Colin didn’t know better, he would think they were involved but Damian had never been attracted to women, as far as he knew. 

Of course that glorious little firebrand he had just pissed off would be attractive to a rock so maybe they were involved. He hoped not. Adrian still cared deeply for Damian and Colin hated to think of him returning to the Excalibur and suffering through Damian’s involvement with someone else. Bloody hell. 

They were barely gone a month and already Pike had given Ben’s room away. A thought struck him. Did that mean something more? Was Pike not planning to bring Ben back? No, that wasn’t possible. Ben may be in disgrace for the moment but Pike had spent years mentoring Ben. That couldn’t be it. 

He thought of the beautiful woman across the hall. Her genetic heritage included a father who possessed super physical, mental and telepathic gifts. Did she inherit any of those gifts? Surely not. He couldn't imagine Pike keeping her on board if she possessed any of those abilities. It was hard to tell though as Ben was the one who could sense and block psychic abilities better than the rest. 

He thought of the seemingly innocent woman across the hall and wondered just what was going on. He scrubbed his hands over his face. Nearly two days of travel to get here and he wasn’t in the best shape to be figuring this out. He needed to rest but he had that fuzzy, wired feeling. He would kill for a good run, he thought as he pulled on workout gear. That should help reset his brain before anything else disastrous happened.


	43. Kat and the Berellian Sparring Belt

After the door shut behind Colin, Kat huffed in frustration. 

“Congratulations,” Damian told her.

“For what?” she asked as she pulled on her workout clothes.

“For being the first female, ever, to not fall for Colin,” he told her.

Kat snorted in derision. “I doubt that. He’s quite rude actually.”

“Well, you have to admit it’s a little weird for him to find a woman living in Ben’s quarters.”

“Ben doesn’t like women?” she asked, pulling on her running shoes.

“Ben likes women but it’s kind of a thing. He never brings them here. It’s like a sanctuary for him. Any liaisons take place in her quarters, not his.”

She looked at him for a moment before pulling a face. “Well that doesn’t make sense.” 

“It does if you are second in command of the ship. Ben’s very popular with the ladies but he’s pretty fussy. At least he was.” A shadow crossed his face.

Kat was still reeling from that “Katie” comment and she didn’t feel quite up to any more surprises. “He sounds awful.”

“No, he’s quite the gentleman; just very honest that he’s not interested in a serious relationship. Anyhow, you might be the first woman other than his mother to have entered the hollowed ground of his quarters.”

Before she could think of something to say, she saw his hand hiding something behind his back. “Is that my present?” she demanded.

He tsked at her impatience. “I’m supposed to make sure you are in a good place before I give this to you.”

She huffed again. “Do you want to keep breathing?”

He grinned and handed her the package. “The admiral said you might want these with you but if he made a mistake, I should keep them.”

She removed the two picture frames of her parents and then cradled them to her chest. “Oh yes, I want them,” she said softly. “I didn’t even think about bringing them back with me.”

“He figured as much. Thought they would help you start to make this space your own. Of course, I told him you had enough images here with the big one in your bedroom.”

She grinned and then looked at the photos again. She sighed, “Yes, this is good.” 

She barely noticed when Damian kissed the top on her head and left her to reminisce.

Eventually she shook off the longing and memories and left for the crew’s gym. A good run would be just what she needed to deal with the overwhelming feelings of loss.

She carried her water bottle and towel into the gym, glanced toward the sparring mats and shrieked when she saw Damian. An evil looking creature had attached itself to Damian's lower spine. Its metallic tentacles waved in the air as he gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She couldn't even speak at the absurdity of it. He was asking if she was okay. No, she was pretty sure she was never going to be able to unsee this. Bud wore a padded fighting tunic and both men held sparring sticks.

"What the hell is that?" She spit out.

"It's a Berellian sparring belt," Damian said as though that explained why anyone would want to wear the creepiest thing Kat had ever seen.

"It's a training tool for sparring," Bud explained.

Yeah, that still didn't explain anything, she decided. Against her better judgment she walked toward Damian trying to determine if he was being compelled, or suffered a head injury, or had just lost his mind.

When she stopped in front of him, he grinned. "It's fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

He began to concentrate on wrapping the tentacles around his sides. She took a step forward to look at his back to make sure he wasn't being hurt when the tentacles snapped out, grabbed her, and yanked her to his chest.

She screamed and tried to push away but the tentacles just tightened. The more she struggled the tighter the vice grip held her. She started to panic as the inhuman arms gripped her.

Everyone was shouting helpful instructions, Damian was trying to command the arms to release her, Bud was trying to pry one of the arms off but that just made it worse and the tentacles actually stung him. Kat started to gasp as the mechanical, yet sentient beast bit into her side.

"Everybody just stop" Ming yelled. "Just shut up and stop!"

Everyone froze. Kat whimpered.

"Damian, focus," Ming ordered him. "Just focus on relaxing."

Damian took a deep breath and tried to focus but his nerves were rattled by Kat's shaky breaths against his chest. The harder he focused, the tighter the bands. She tried to not make a sound but she wanted to scream with every ounce of her being.

"Kat, you're going to have to help. Can you help him? The belt can only be controlled if the wearer is completely calm, like the deepest level of meditation."

Kat tried to calm down and focus on Damian but her terror as the mechanical beast caressed her was almost primal. She vaguely sensed Colin entering the room. “What the hell?” he asked.

He moved to Damian’s back and fiddled with the belt but it just spasmed on Kat, causing her to cry out.

“What are you doing?” Ming asked.

“Trying to release it. Why won’t it release?” Colin asked.

“I don’t know but stop touching it,” Ming said. She turned to Damian. “You need to focus, deep breaths. Just relax and try to get control of the arms again.”

It took several minutes during which Captain Pike materialized and Bones ran in.

"That's not good," was Pike's only response.

Throughout, Ming kept up a soothing dialogue, asking Kat to think about her favorite place where she felt safe. Kat felt a tear trickle down her face and off her cheek. Damian silently cursed himself for hurting her and the damned beast tightened.

She pictured her dad's favorite fishing hole on her home world. She pictured the color of the water and the sound of the river as it bubbled past. She could see the sun sparkle off the water and leaves rustle in a gentle breeze. She thought of how amazing dinner would be when Mum finished cooking the fish she and Daddy had caught.

In her mind, Kat glanced at her father. He expertly cast his line and glanced over at her. His face broke into an easy grin as their eyes met. He was never happier than when he could just fish in peace away from the responsibilities of his life. She pictured him reeling in another fish.

As the water soothed her senses, she began to share the scene with Damian. At first he was just a fanboy watching her dad but he got ahold of himself and shared the easy flick and reel as Kat cast her line. Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt the bands begin to loosen from her side.

After an eternity she was free. She stepped back several steps and nearly sobbed in relief. Bones rushed to her side as he checked her. She had several angry red welts from the belt.

"I'm so sorry," Damian told her, wracked with remorse. 

She took a deep breath and then started yelling. Most of it was unknown to the translator except a few choice swear words in French that the translator hilariously spit out. It took a couple minutes but she finally ran out of steam and pointed to the belt as she turned to Pike. "You KNOW about this?" she asked in disbelief.

Pike nodded. "It's a popular fighting style. Only a dozen Starfleet members can control the belts. They compete each year in a tournament for that trophy," he said, motioning to the wall next to the sparring weapons cabinet. The trophy was exquisite, a golden branch mounted on a sleek board. She walked to see the small plates affixed under the symbolic branch of life. The last four names were the same- Benedict Cumberbatch- Excalibur.

She looked at Damian in horror and then shook her head and walked away muttering in a language that sounded a bit Polynesian and really pissed off.

"I take it she won't be rooting for us next year," Bones said in a dry tone.

Colin watched her disappear from view. “Why did it attack her like that?” he asked.

Pike shrugged. “It didn’t seem to be attacking. Maybe it was just drawn to her.” Pike checked Damian with Bones and left Colin there, considering. 

Colin looked at Damian, Bud, Ming, Pike and Bones, all acting as though it was perfectly normal that a Berellian belt would suddenly grasp this woman and refuse to release her. The belts were incredibly sensitive to threats. Their original purpose was to help warriors survive battle. He looked at the belt, still quivering, and then toward his crew mates. Nothing about Kaitlyn's presence made sense, but he wasn’t going to rest until he had some answers.


	44. Returning to M641

Colin looked at the members of the away team as the debriefing began and wondered why Pike was ignoring Starfleet orders forbidding planetary research, particularly in areas with known Orci activity. Scuttlebutt on the ship claimed Pike had changed his mind last night about allowing an extended team visit to M641 when they picked up the security team there. He heard amused chatter that "Kat" had convinced the captain to let the away team stay for a week while the Excalibur traveled to a nearby science station and swapped a dozen crew members.

He glanced at Kaitlyn Harrison and bit his lip in anger. They were taking a bunch of vulnerable researchers to the planet and she looked like she had a hangover from hell. Possibly dangerous and now, irresponsible, Colin thought. Wasn't that just peachy?

She sat between Damian and Dr. Sameen Strauss and sipped a hot tea as some color returned to her cheeks. Her normal glow was definitely diminished as she huddled in her chair, slightly leaning against Damian. Damian patted her knee, reassuring her as though her current pain wasn't self-induced. Colin grit his teeth. Bloody hell.

Pike explained Scotty wasn't in attendance because Tabby had a treatment that morning but he assured everyone her numbers continued to improve. At this, Bones gave Harrison such a besotted look, that Colin wondered if anyone on the ship was immune to her charms.

As the captain briefed them on the status of M641, Micah and Mohammed fairly hummed with excitement. Pike had offered Sameen, the lead linguistics historian, one week on the planet. Dr. Strauss had not been in a landing party for months and she was probably determined their visit would provide the most information possible. She would be accompanied by her research partner, Dr. Terran, a Vulcan language specialist on the mission and the two newest members of her team. 

When Sameen hinted that they could really use a couple more linguists, Pike refused. He had approved the two experienced scientists and the two new crew members but insisted on keeping the away team small. Colin silently agreed, as short of borrowing Ben's wolf-dog, there wasn't much they could do to fight off an Orci attack.

As the conversation turned to their previous visit to the planet, he was shocked to hear that the last landing party had been attacked but no lives were lost. Had Pike and Scotty figured out a way to combat the beasts? If so, why didn't every starship have the technology?

Pike held up a hand weapon. "Based on what we learned in our last visit to this planet, Scotty has developed a projectile weapon that operates without electronic signals. Hopefully we won't get a chance to test these but if we do, the security officers and Commanders Kindler and Cabrera will be carrying these as well as standard issue phasers."

Colin noted the heavy design and realized it looked like an old Earth weapon; handguns that had been outlawed for nearly two hundred years. 

Damian grinned. "They have quite a kick. We'll be doing some practice on the planet as it's a bit safer than live rounds on board the ship."

Pike held up a wrist band. "We think these will block the EMF disrupters the Orci use, but again, it's untested. If you see Orci, stick with your security detail and never, ever venture from the village compound."

Sameen asked, "We believe the nearby villages use dialects that would be very useful if we could study them as well. "

Pike's brow beetled. "That will be up to Commander Kindler once you are established. My preference would be to stay in the home village and get what you can there."

Sameen nodded and glanced at Colin. A ghost of a smile graced her lovely mouth and Colin returned it, wondering if this brief foray would allow a repeat of the pleasant diversion they had enjoyed before. He glanced at the incredibly green recruits hanging on the Captain's every word and doubted it. 

Since young Maddox died on the Excalibur, just before their reassignment, he doubted he would rest easy as long as the young recruits were in possible danger. He knew he wouldn't relax until they were safely delivered back to the ship.

He looked over the duty roster and wondered at the last name on the list. Dr. Harrison was simply listed as team specialist. He wasn't sure what the hell a math geek would be doing on the planet but he trusted Pike. At least he had always trusted Pike before. He noted a look between his captain and the young celebrity. The captain seemed to be quite fond of the young woman. Particularly for a woman they knew next to nothing about.

Colin always appreciated Pike's quiet approach to his crew. He expected the best of each crew but gave his complete trust very slowly, very cautiously. Seeing the amused look Pike sent Harrison over the two puppies who could barely sit still, he wondered again at her influence.

After the meeting broke up, he requested a meeting with Pike. His captain motioned him to speak. 

"Sir, I have some questions about Dr. Harrison. I'm not sure what her duties are on this team."

Pike smiled. "Dr. Harrison's skill set is complicated."

"That's what I'm concerned about sir."

Pike arched an eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"I know she's some kind of math phenom but I'm wondering about possible other abilities. The mental capabilities that her father supposedly had."

"Such as?" Pike asked, not very helpfully.

Colin said, "There were rumors from the scientists who worked with him at Nemain that he might have been a telepath, a really, really strong telepath."

Pike nodded. "His records were erased but the eye witness accounts were pretty intriguing."

"I'm just concerned that his daughter may have inherited some of those abilities."

Pike seemed to consider this. He finally responded, "I'm hoping you will have a chance to get to know her on this mission. You'll have a chance to study her with fresh eyes. I look forward to your thoughts when you return."

As Colin walked out of the office, he thought while Pike hadn't dismissed his concerns, he hadn't answered them either. 

As they loaded onto the shuttle, Pike settled on the jump bench between Sameen and her recruits. He seemed to have built a team that was small enough to keep an eye on and still give the goal of research a boost. Harrison joined them, sitting next to Colin. 

Colin breathed in slowly, trying to manage the motion sickness that plagued his life on space. They tried not to use the teleporter to planets as locals were used to seeing space ships arrive but reacted badly to people who materialized out of thin air. 

The inertial dampeners that saved him on the Excalibur never seemed quite strong enough for his metabolism on the shuttles. Unfortunately Colin was allergic to any of the motion sickness remedies. The best made him practically catatonic. The worst made him even sicker. It was enough that every time he boarded a shuttle he wondered about transferring to the Milky Way where he could happily beam about without the nausea.

Harrison gave him a questioning look. "Is everything okay, Commander?" 

"Fine," he said, in a brisk, no-nonsense tone, swallowing hard.

"He gets seasick," Damian told her. "And yes, Bones has tried to fix it. Nothing works."

Colin was a little disconcerted when she studied him for a moment. She shook her head. "It's more than nausea, you're troubled about something. You don’t know what to think of me do you?” She asked as the shuttle prepared to leave the hangar bay. 

Colin searched her face warily, looking for some clue. “If you could read my thoughts, you would know,” he told her. 

“Well, if I could read your thoughts, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like them," she responded. "And it would be quite rude to intrude on your private thoughts," she told him primly.

“He thinks you have us all under a spell and are controlling us to do your evil bidding,” Pike told her. 

Colin gaped at his captain, aghast. “Thank you for proving my point,” he muttered. 

Kat considered for a moment. “You think I’m an evil sorceress who has everyone under my spell?” she asked with a slight British accent. 

“Here we go,” Damian muttered and moved a bit further from Colin in the shuttle. 

Pike sighed and gave Colin a look like he deserved whatever fate was about to befall him. 

A slow, brilliant smile began to spread over her face. “You think I’m evil?” she said in a delighted tone. 

The three men gave her wary looks. The smile grew. “No one’s ever thought I was evil before,” she said as though it was some sort of compliment. 

Colin flinched when she leaned over, then she kissed him on the temple. Still smiling, she tucked her legs under her in the jumper seat and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep. Colin worried about her response throughout the short flight, until they landed and realized he hadn't felt nauseous since take-off. What the ever-living hell was going on, he wondered.

Harrison stretched as the doors opened, then beamed at Micah and Mohammed. "We're here!" 

Her enthusiasm matched theirs and it occurred to Colin that she was actually younger than the two men. Younger but possibly far, far more dangerous.


	45. Arrival on M641

They walked off the shuttle onto a field filled with startled, grazing animals and villagers. The on-site team leader, Lieutenant Broderick’s face split into a smile as he saw Colin and then a broader smile as he spotted the woman who followed Colin. Before he and Cadman could greet Dr. Harrison, several village children ran toward her, shouting “Kat, Kat!” Colin watched in bemusement as the young woman greeted the children and swung a small girl into her arms. The village leaders approached Pike, smiling warmly as they welcomed the visitors. 

Tobin, the village leader, approached Pike, placing his palms together and bowing slightly. Pike replicated the motion and thanked the village for their hospitality of his crew. As the two men talked, Colin shook his head in bewilderment. He could hear a woman’s voice translating the village elder but it wasn’t the computerized translator. He looked around. What the hell? Damian arched an eyebrow at him as Colin tapped his ear. 

The translation began to have an amused edge and he glanced to his right. Laughing cat-shaped eyes met his glower. Still holding the child, Harrison bowed to the village elders’ reverent greetings. She responded orally in their native tongue, delighting them and conveying the captain’s pleasure at seeing their new friends.

Sameen began to telepathically chatter as she realized the implications of the perfect interpreter at her disposal. The Starfleet interpretor had been successfully adapting with the away team but the nuances Harrison added to the exchange were quite unique. Sameen madly planned all the ways she could use Harrison’s ability to warp-start her research. Her chatter faded away as though the volume was turned down and again the conversation focused on the captain and Tobin. 

It was not the first time Colin had communicated telepathically with someone but this was different. It was as though his previous experience was like a solid-state radio using low bandwidth and this was the sleek fusion communication system on Vulcan ships. He shuddered to think of the power that could focus their thoughts and share them at will. He wondered what other capabilities she had. She gave him an amused look and he wondered if she was broadcasting his thoughts as well. He looked around, feeling suddenly paranoid but the team was focused on greeting the villagers and their teammates who had been living here for the past few days. 

He caught Ming’s look as she watched him taking this in. Ming, who was the most no-nonsense person he knew. Clearly entertained, she leaned in and whispered, “You get used to it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he whispered back. 

The village had prepared a welcome feast and Colin enjoyed the fresh and savory food. He missed this, the discovery of new friends, new cultures, and new gastronomical delights. Truth be told, this was his favorite part of deep space- the exploration of other peoples. Over the years he had seen so many different cultures and traditions but more often than not he was struck by the similarities with peoples living an unimaginable distance from his home, rather than the differences. 

Thriving communities seemed to have some basic likenesses such as their love for art and music, family and community. He also found a lot could be determined about a people by their children. The peoples who valued their children without a sense of preciousness seemed to be most likely to thrive. As he looked around the village green and saw happy, well-behaved children engaged in the feast, he thought this was probably one of the good ones. The reports from the crew that had been left here corroborated this, as the Excalibur crew admitted developing a fondness for the people and a desire to ensure their safety.

Several children crowded around Harrison and she relaxed into an easy manner with them. He knew she was an only child and she was from Gorchan, a civilization that valued children but not necessarily playfulness. He wondered if this was an act as she listened to a little boy who excitedly showed her a small bow. She exuded genuine warmth as she interacted with the children. 

If it were true, that Ben’s girl was this great with kids, he would be delighted but Colin worried. Ben had been badly hurt by Irene and her heart-of-stone behavior. That woman had twisted Ben’s heart into a knot and then crushed it. The last thing he needed was to have his dream girl turn out to be a sociopath. 

And Colin just couldn’t help but think- like father, like daughter. Growing up he had given up arguing with Ben that John Harrison might have been a cold-blooded, incredibly powerful sociopath who had turned the planet on its ear for the sake of revenge. 

As he pointed out Harrison’s actions, the assassinations, the whispered superpowers, the brilliant planning that went into the Botany Bay theft and escape, Ben had argued passionately using the logic of all the things Harrison didn’t do. Ben claimed Harrison used his brilliant mind to find ways to kill people without collateral damage to innocents. Harrison had used information as the ultimate weapon when it would have been much eaiser to just burn the world down in his rage.

Ben had repeatedly argued that by all developmental science, Harrison should have been the perfect sociopath, raised without parents, in a brutally unemotional environment at Nemain, trained to kill without asking questions. Instead, he appeared to have grown protective of the fellow Nemain children and risked everything to help them escape Earth and their lives of servitude to Cheney. 

And then there was Catherine Beauchamp. By all accounts, she had been a sweet, gentle soul who captured Harrison’s heart and turned him from chilling killer to rebel with a heart. Eventually Colin had learned to just roll his eyes and not argue, as he was vastly outnumbered. Still, it hadn’t changed his opinion. 

The fact that Harrison had actually escaped with Beauchamp was something he wondered about now. Did she have a choice or did the super being just take her because he wanted to. He wondered if Catherine were alive if they would have a far different history of Harrison, perhaps one that wasn’t quite so heroic. The man had escaped with a beautiful and gentle young woman and she never had been able to return home; never had a say in what her future should hold. The idea of that lovely creature at the mercy of a madman made his blood boil and now he feared their child would favor her father far more than her delicate mother.

He heard a snort and looked up to see Harrison’s arched eyebrow. “Have you always been such a dumbass?” the quiet voice whispered in his head. 

His brows snapped together and he glowered at her. She shook her head in amusement and turned back to the children. Well, that was pretty damned disconcerting, he thought. Another snort had him closing his thoughts and slamming his mind shut. He saw her look of surprise and smirked. Take that princess, he thought. 

Clearly she was unaccustomed to humans who could block her telepathically. Well, she could just get used to it, he thought, then wondered, concerned, if she shared her father’s penchant for earth-scorching revenge. She sent him a diabolical look that might have been in jest… or not. He turned to Damian and noted his amusement. No help there, he realized. This might be a very long week.


	46. I am Fire

On board the Atlantis, Elizabeth heard the children’s squealing laughter as she walked toward the shipboard classrooms. It was a sound she usually noticed just before seeing Sheppard or Ronan chasing the ship’s youngest citizens down a hall. 

It was story time and while the teachers preferred quiet, contemplative stories, Sheppard tended to run toward monsters and hockey masks; but the children adored him and it made their forced existence on a spaceship more fun when their heroes played with them.

She turned the corner as the shrieks and giggles grew louder, then a pack of youngsters filled the hallway escaping from their pursuer. What she didn’t expect was to see Commander Cumberbatch round the corner, arms waving in the air as he growled, “I am fire! I am death!”

More screams and laughter ensued as the kids disappeared around the corner and continued their lap around deck six. Ben skidded to a stop before her and blushed. “I’m a dragon,” he said, trying to explain.

“Carry on Commander,” Elizabeth said, sauntering down the corridor as though she saw the future Excalibur captain slithering after children every day. A small smile escaped as she made a mental note to share this story with Christopher. She wondered if dragon behavior counted as letting “Sheppard wear off on him a bit.”


	47. Atlantis Poker Night

"So Rodney, have you heard from Lieutenant Cadman?" Teyla asked as she placed another chip in the pile and raised the bet by two.

Ben considered his pair of eights and added to the pot, plus two.

"Who’s Cadman?" Adrian asked.

Ben scowled at his cousin. He missed the serious, and quiet, poker games on the Excalibur. This was his fourth foray into the Atlantis' version of poker night and he didn't think he would ever get used to the difference. On any given night there could be small children, breastfeeding women, hormonal teenagers, and always, endless chatter.

The difference between the serious, scientific-minded Excalibur and the family-friendly Atlantis was nowhere more apparent than his beloved poker game. Ben loved kids, had always hoped to have a few himself. He swallowed hard at the memory and then pushed it away. He just had always appreciated how focused the crew on the Excalibur was. They were about the mission and that made things much less messy.

The Atlantis, with its high percentage of non-Earth crew and families was messy. Not physically but emotionally. Everyone knew everything about everyone else and it was a bit disconcerting. Atlantis was... less stuffy. He frowned. Where did that come from? He loved the Excalibur. If a ship could be his soul mate, the Excalibur was it.

Still, he looked at Torren sleeping soundly on Adrian's shoulder and thought that Elizabeth somehow managed the impossible. A flying ship, thousands of light years from home, which actually felt like a village. And it worked somehow. Actually, it worked really well. Ben had a sneaking suspicion that one of the reasons it worked so well was that everyone considered themselves part of something bigger- a community.

He had been too young to remember when his father captained the first Excalibur but he had heard stories that his parents created a similar sense of a village. He couldn't count the number of times he ran into former crew who extolled how their years on the Excalibur had been the best of their Starfleet service.

Ben laid his cards down and watched Teyla rake in the pile of chips as Sheppard groaned, again. He sipped the outstanding brandy-like liquor Sheppard had procured, God knows how. Whatever he had done, it was worth it. The liquid flowed down his throat with a gentle kiss.

"Well?" Adrian prompted Rodney.

The brilliant engineer grimaced. "She-who-must-not-be-named was a security officer assigned to the Atlantis. She transferred to the Excalibur as you were transferring in. And good riddance I say."

The chorus of disapproval nearly woke Torren.

Rodney argued, "Oh come on... You are not still taking her side?"

Sheppard grinned. "The woman was trapped in your body for three days Rodney. Of course we're taking her side. I can't even imagine the horror."

Ben looked up from his new hand. "Excuse me?"

"Rodney and Cadman got zapped by some ancient transporter device on T352. It sucked up Cadman's physical form into transporter limbo but stuck Cadman's consciousness in Rodney's head."

Ben tried to wrap his head around it.

"Weird ancient device," Sheppard repeated helpfully.

"And Cadman is a ..." Adrian asked.

"Woman," Sheppard said as Teyla responded.

"An excellent officer."

Simultaneously Dr. Beckett chimed in, "A charming young woman."

And Rodney said, "A pain in my ass."

"Literally," Sheppard said with a huge grin.

About a million terrifying possibilities flashed through Ben's mind.

"Lt. Cadman is extremely fit and she used the opportunity to improve Rodney's physical fitness." Lt. Lorne explained.

"Killed me. She nearly killed me," Rodney whined.

Ben and Adrian shared a look steeped with humor. Messy. Definitely messy, Ben decided.

'You'll never be bored.' He thought of the words his uncle, Adrian's father, had said when he met Ben's mother. It had become a family absolution as his father taught each of his children that they shouldn't settle in a life or a life mate. When Shannon, his oldest sister, stopped fighting with Angus, her lifelong best friend and sparring partner, and decided she loved him, Ben Sr. had repeated those famous words to her.

Ben looked at Teyla, Lorne, Sheppard and Beckett. They faced the same dangers as any other Starfleet officer in the Andromeda Galaxy, perhaps more due to Sheppard's penchant for trouble, but they definitely hadn't settled. Lorne was happily married to one of Rodney's engineers and they had the new baby that had been breastfeeding last week when the game was in Loren's quarters.

Teyla and her husband had served with Elizabeth for ten years and seemed happy as part of this crazy community. Even Sheppard had found a place that fit his strengths and forgave his weaknesses.

A few weeks earlier, when he finished yelling about the painting, Pike had told Ben that he requested a transfer for him to the Atlantis. Ben had felt like his gut had been kicked by Caliban, his devilish horse back home. Chris had softened and told him that he considered Elizabeth the best captain in Starfleet, bar none, and advised Ben to learn everything he could while he was banished. So far, Ben had learned that he was confused, ill at ease, and completely lost as to what her method was, but he was starting to see there was some value to her results.

Ben looked at his pair of sixes, suspected that it wasn't a winning hand, and considered bluffing- maybe it was time to stop playing it safe. 

No, he reconsidered and threw in his hand. It just wasn’t his style. He sipped his drink and missed the staid sanity of the Excalibur.


	48. Bows and Arrows

Colin watched Lt. Cadman and Harrison try the new bows and arrows at the practice range the villagers set up in a meadow near the mine. Before leaving, Pike presented the weapons to Tobin as a gift and promised to return for his crew in a week.

Now the villagers took turns with the elegant mechanisms, engineered by Scotty to produce the most power for even the smallest villager. Even with the safety sighting mechanism to prevent accidental human shootings, Pike hadn't felt comfortable unleashing the deadly handguns on the village, but these bows were technically a thing of beauty.

The higher-ranking Starfleet officers wore a new holster with their traditional phaser on one side and the remodeled handguns on the other. Except Harrison. She had a phaser and some kind of cylinder on her hips. Before Bud returned to the Excalibur and his extremely pregnant wife, he had strapped the low-riding belt on Harrison, causing her to laugh in delight when she saw the cylinder. Cadman asked a question, then whistled at Bud's answer.

As Colin studied Cadman, she patiently helped the villagers with their new weapons and joked with Harrison. The two young women's eyes met in humor over Broderick's first attempt. He laughed, humbled, as the tiny, elderly village matriarch hit closer to the target than he. He took the ribbing good-naturedly and told Kat she would have to give him lessons. That led to more ribbing.

The Starfleet crewmembers who had been living here for the past few days seemed comfortable with the residents. This was the scenario that Starfleet was made for-boots on the ground diplomacy. So when did things get so complicated in this galaxy, Colin wondered. The Orci didn't help but things had been tense for the last year as Starfleet crews faced harassment at gate centers and on Sumera, one of the more technologically-advanced planets.

Even the situation on Gorchan had been tensely-polite until Ben lost his mind. Colin was glad Aunt Maggie had been able to rebuild some diplomatic relations there. Rumor had it that Starfleet was reviewing some sort of treaty proposed by the Gorchanians. Maybe that would help things calm down.

Thirty years of peaceful exploration and suddenly they were eyed with distrust and even fear. It would be nice if they could move past that. He glanced at the source of the trouble on Gorchan and thought maybe it was best that Ben was assigned to the other side of the galaxy. A line of young village members, male and female, lined up for her instruction. She seemed relaxed, at ease, and for some reason that just made him more nervous.

Damian joined him, and cast a look at the Starfleet crew mixing so easily with the village. "It's been awhile since we've done this," Colin told the ship's first mate.

Damian nodded. "Too long. We've been doing mining runs and security detail for science ships for so long I forgot how much fun just the cultural trips are."

"Well, most captains are obeying the moratorium on these missions," Colin reminded him.

"Pike has special dispensation after the first landing here," Damian told him.

"When you ran into the Orci?" Colin asked. "How the hell did the team survive it?"

"Not just the team. The ambassador and admiral were with us when they attacked," Damian told him.

Colin thought of Maggie, his second mother, being that close to death. It was always a possibility in space but Orci defied logical acceptance. It must have been terrifying.

"We got lucky," Damian said. "And we had a secret weapon." He glanced at Harrison and grinned before moving off to speak with Sameen.

Colin didn't trust the slight woman retrieving arrows from her target but he couldn't imagine how she might help with the monsters he had briefly seen while serving on the Atlantis. And if she was powerful enough to somehow overcome the Orci, he hated to think what she might do with vulnerable humans. She glanced as him as she handed an arrow to the next young male and her mouth quirked in amusement. His attention snapped to the other group.

Cadman helped a young female with her stance and teased Broderick when her arrow hit the center of the target. The young lieutenant seemed to be quite adept with the weapons. Perhaps it was something to do with that Midwestern American accent.

When Damian joined him, Colin asked, "When did Cadman arrive?"

"She transferred in from the Atlantis when you transferred out," Damian said. He pulled Colin over to join Cadman's group and try his hand at the new weapons.

___________________

As Damian and Colin practiced, Kat surreptitiously watched the communications engineer. Everything she did initially to allow him space, to give him a chance to observe her, had just made him more suspicious. His wariness was completely logical, given the circumstances and she could see his bone deep care for the crew, and even his psychic solidness. He seemed to be everything she had heard- competent, caring, quite intelligent. It was the complete dumbass part she hadn't expected.

Unfortunately, he also had a steak of humor running through his core that struck her with great irony. If she survived this phase with him, she would have to be gracious to not hold a grudge and remind him of his folly... too often.

A family member and friend to the man she believed would be a key part of her life. For the rest of her life. That might just be enough time for this handsome idiot to figure her out and then she would have the rest of their days to remind him what an utter dumbass he had been. Really. Evil? No one had ever even considered that as far as she knew. It was just too delicious.

Kat supposed she should feel guilty when she sent just the tiniest pulse of unsettling nervousness to him, then offered him an angelic smile. She wouldn't want him to become bored or anything.

As he said something to Cadman, she noticed their auras. Her head tilted to the side and her mouth formed an O as she watched them interacting for the first time. Well, well. This just got better and better.


	49. Starfleet's Uniform Code

The crew had settled into the little house in the village used for traveling traders. Kat, Ming, Sameen and Laura Cadman would share one bunkhouse style room. Damian, Colin and Broderick bunked with the two rookies and Dr. Terran.

After Colin and Damian toured the village parameter, saw the new guard towers being erected at the ends of the village, and followed the miners through a tour of the crystal caves, it was time for their eventide meal. Villagers with children stayed home to put kids tired from the excitement to bed but the young adults joined the Excalibur crew in the village pub for food. 

It wasn't long before musical instruments appeared and singing ensued. As one of the young women pulled Micah up to dance, his teammates gave him a bit of good-natured teasing, advising him that diplomacy couldn’t be accomplished with two left feet.

Colin watched Harrison tapping her foot to the music. She shared a look with Damian and they both laughed. It was clear the two communicated telepathically quite a bit. It was a little disconcerting but the rest of the crew either seemed oblivious or not very concerned. 

One of the young women pulled Harrison into a song, teaching her the lyrics and Colin was reminded of her musical career. She inherited her mother's strong, lovely voice and he wondered why she didn't return to Gorchan to renew her career.

As the singing continued, Colin felt himself relax for the first time in days. This felt right, a reminder of what Starfleet was all about. He loved the idea that he could be listening to music and drinking a fine beverage with people who lived millions of light years from Venezuela, his father's homeland. While Colin had spent most of his life in England or space, he loved South America. He loved the culture and the people, especially the female people. It was never boring; but then, neither was space.

This village, like so many, seemed to have a fairly liberal and welcoming stance toward visitors. Always one of the perks of Starfleet service, he thought, sipping his ale. He noted the young pups flirting with a couple of the young village women. He hoped they had paid attention to the safety lectures at the Academy, but then whoever paid attention to those lectures really? Besides Ben.

Ben had sworn off alien companionship after the rather terrifying video about Salarian penal worms. It was enough to scare most recruits... until their first away mission. And then, it just became another of those charming life lessons that space gifted to those crazy enough to live this life.

He sipped his ale and joined the clapping when Damian borrowed a stringed instrument and tested it before strumming along. It had been awhile since Damian played, maybe since he and Adrian became an item. Colin wondered why but then a village girl began to sing a haunting tune and everyone stilled to listen.

Sameen joined him, explaining, "It's a song about the people's origin. Two gods loved the people so much, they left the other gods and settled here. They created the crystals that give the village its power source and protected the villagers from danger. They lived peacefully for years in the village and then left to rejoin the mother goddess when war broke out between the other gods.”

"The village still prayed to them, asking them to intercede with the all-mother for their needs." Sameen's eyes shown with excitement as she listened. "This story is so similar to one we've heard before in this galaxy. Unlike the Milky Way where each planet has a different origin myth, many of Andromeda's peoples share a common story. It's amazing."

"As amazing as your eyes in this candlelight?" Colin asked.

She arched a brow. "More amazing," she assured him in a dry tone.

"Not possible," he said, relaxing and giving her his most charming smile. He glanced at Harrison and felt that unease creep back, like if he took his attention away, they would be on the brink of disaster. He blinked.

Damian reached behind Harrison and she made a little yipping noise as he made their excuses and said they should check the village parameter before turning in. She looked unhappy to be leaving but Damian appeared to be half dragging her toward the door. Colin blinked again and looked for Sameen but she had moved to talk with her Vulcan colleague.

He sighed and ordered another drink. Perhaps it was just as well. He should keep his mind on the mission at hand.

Once outside, Kat twisted her arm free and hissed at Damian. "What was that all about?" she demanded.

"So you can turn it on and off," he said, giving her a squinty-eyed look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, all innocence.

"The warm fuzzies," he said. "Colin is obviously not feeling it except when you were distracted singing.” She shrugged and glanced at the stars, thinking of something to change the subject. Damian sighed. “You are such a brat."

She huffed but couldn't really argue with him.

Damian looked concerned. "Colin is one of the best people I know. I'd trust him with my life."

Kat nodded. "I agree."

"So what's the problem?"

She sighed. "He's worried, naturally. And it wouldn't be fair to do anything that might coerce him into accepting me before he's ready."

He nodded as he considered this, then his eyes narrowed. "So it's not just for the pleasure of torturing him?"

"Uhm," she said.

"Brat," he said and pulled her under his arm as they walked around the village. They continued in silence for a moment, savoring the air, only slightly higher in oxygen than Earth.

Damian glanced at the buildings where nearly six hundred souls lived. "Was your home world like this?"

She considered. "In some ways. The village size and I think some of the cultural aspects but the natural environment is quite different. My home world was warmer, more tropical and our village sat on a beautiful bay of an ocean that covered more than half the planet. We didn't have crystals so Daddy and Matt had to be creative in some of the power sources and infrastructure they built." She glanced at him. "They couldn't leave well enough alone."

He snorted. "Engineers." Then he grinned. "So you grew up wearing a..."

She searched for the word but he finished, "Bikini."

She shook her head, not understanding so he sent her an image. "Sarong. I grew up wearing a sarong," she corrected.

"That must have been tough for your ninja lessons."

She giggled. "We had pants. Men and women could wear either. It was a very gender neutral society."

"Like us," he said. "We used to be really patriarchal but the past couple hundred years we've gotten much better."

She snorted. "No you're not."

He was scandalized. "No, really. We're great finally in that respect."

She shook her head. "My home world was great. Gorchan is pretty gender neutral in power relationships but you earthlings are still a mess."

He stopped and glowered at her. "You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm sure you've come a long way," she assured him, "but you have a long ways to go."

"How so?"

“You have assigned gender to your colors,” she told him.

“No we haven’t. Boys can wear pink and it’s totally fine.”

She nodded. “But it occurs to them that pink is for girls. On my home world, everyone wore everything. It didn’t occur to them that colors should be engendered.”

He considered this. 

She continued. “Clothing is very gendered.”

He started to argue but she held up a hand. “Starfleet uniforms. Are they identical for men and women?”

“Well no, but,” he floundered.

“If men want to wear the daily uniform with skirts, can they?”

“Uhm,” he tried to envision it. “I guess so if they really wanted to, but most wouldn’t want to.”

“Exactly.”

“But gender neutral shouldn’t mean there are no differences,” he argued. “If women want to embrace a more feminine attribute, they should be able to. We don’t look down on behaviors that are considered traditionally female.”

Kat shook her head. “But you definitely consider some behaviors more ‘normal’ for men or women.”

Damian thought about it. “Yes, I guess so. But it doesn’t mean someone who wears a skirt is less empowered. Things that are feminine are just are respected and empowered as masculine things.”

They walked in silence for a moment. “And I’m not letting go of the whole bikini thing,” he told her.

She laughed. “You should. Most women chose not to wear tops. There was no need as women’s breasts were not as sexualized as they are with you humans.”

“American humans, at least,” he agreed. “Still, until that shifts, you’d be hard pressed to find topless in the Starfleet uniform code.”


	50. The Search Continues

Ben perused the ship supply logs but his attention continued to wander. It had been nearly a week since the Starfleet crew members had been kidnapped with the miners from the Dachrau mining asteroid. As each day passed, the likelihood of finding the crew diminished and this morning Elizabeth announced their orders would take them away from this region. 

The science station Hawking had not been heard from in two weeks and the Atlantis was ordered to check on the crew and offer repairs to their communication array. Again. The station had been fighting a badly designed communication system for months, losing contact for weeks and then reappearing to send dispatches before breaking down again. 

Ben knew Elizabeth fought to stay in this sector but Starfleet was adamant. They needed to help the Hawking. There wasn’t much room to argue, as they had no viable leads to pursue by staying in the region. They didn’t even know if the slave ship was in this region anymore, although there had been reports of other planetary raids and the raiders sounded like the group that had stolen the Starfleet scientists and Dachrau miners.

They had spent the past several days trying to do the impossible- find a missing crew in the vast uncharted sector of a galaxy millions of light years from home. Ben rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. He could certainly understand Starfleet’s order. That didn’t make it any less frustrating.

He heard pounding footsteps moments before Sheppard popped his head into the engineering office. "We have a hit," Sheppard said, then disappeared, his running footsteps receding. Ben leaped up to follow.

Sheppard and McKay had been pouring over the latest communiqués looking for any mention of slave trader activity in their quadrant. Yesterday Adrian and Zalenka found a way to tap into transmissions from the traveling medical ships and dispatches to the community message boards at the nearest wormhole transport gate. They searched for any sighting of vessels near the Dachrau asteroid when the miners and Starfleet crew were kidnapped.

Ben had asked his father for any help he could provide and received a bootleg copy of charts provided by an old ally from his captain days. Ben and Sheppard used the maps to superimpose any possible leads, trying to see a pattern in the reports of slave ships, pirates and smugglers.

Ben skidded into Rodney's lab and stopped at the enormous display table with a three dimensional model of their current quadrant.

"You know most of the sightings have been of smaller ships used for smuggling but not big enough to carry so many prisoners?" Rodney explained.

Ben nodded impatiently.

Rodney continued. "A Kah-ryn medical shop posted a warning on the Literian gate message board that a suspected Cornellian slave ship was seen leaving from a trajectory near the mine. They were spotted again here two days later. Local traders reported a raid on several villages by slavers. Then, a similar sighting was reported here,“ McKay pointed to another spot on the model. Ben knew about these sightings but he waited for McKay to process this in his own way.

Rodney continued, “The ship was identified as the Marauder.” He grimaced. “It’s not very original for a pirate ship. A report came in this morning that several villages were raided.”

Ben nodded, seeing the connections begin to add up. 

“Then, we hit the jackpot,” Sheppard said, impatient with McKay's story. 

McKay explained, “The next mention was in this morning’s logs. They showed up on the cargo records for the Literian gate. The Marauder is waiting for a cargo slot into the R3 sector. We know where they are and according to their gate request, they are headed to one of R302’s moons.”

Ben calculated the distance and realized at 110% warp speed, they could be at the Literian gate in four hours. He and Sheppard shared a look before racing from the room to Elizabeth’s office.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth was a tougher sell. She pointed out that once through the gate, they could be chasing this ship for days, even weeks and in the meantime, something might have gone actually gone wrong on the Hawking this time. She also reminded them that the cost of sending an Excalibur-class ship through a gate was out of the question. Finally she reminded them that all of the evidence was circumstantial, based on answers they hoped to find, not necessarily evidence in hand.

“You know I am willing to break the rules but there better be a damned good reason,” Elizabeth told them.

“What if you didn’t have to break the rules?” Ben said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth asked as Rodney started to snap his fingers.

“The pilgrim ship.”

“What about it Rodney?” Sheppard growled.

“We could send the pilgrim ship that we found a couple months ago to the space station and get their communications back online. That ship would be fine for a day of warp six travel. It could be at the Hawking before anyone knew the Atlantis was headed in the opposite direction.”

Sheppard scowled. “Wait, the ship with the dead crew because its life support failed. That ship?”

Rodney waived a dismissive hand. “Zalenka fixed that. It'll be fine. Send him to the science station with Lorne and a security detail and we can pick them up when we return.” 

“That still doesn’t address how we get the Atlantis through the gate. Sending a jumper through wouldn’t work. Even if you found the crew without a fight, you can’t fit twenty-six miners, two scientists and a rescue crew in a jumper."

“Starfleet won’t pay?” Rodney asked. At the disbelieving looks around the table, he nodded. “Right, they don’t know we’re doing this. Don’t you have discretionary credits for emergencies?” he asked Elizabeth.

“Not nearly enough,” she told him.

“What if the Excalibur helped? Pike might be willing to share his credits,” Ben said.

“I’ll send a notice to the Excalibur and Brubaker but unless they have a pirate stash of their own, we’re still short.” Elizabeth frowned. “I don’t want to think about trying to get back afterwards. This is an incredibly expensive trip for a hunch.”

Ben had to agree with her but no one wanted to leave a crewmember behind. He glanced at the time and knew Starfleet dispatches would be sent in minutes. He began to type a message to his father. Ben quickly explained their plight and asked if the admiral had any suggestions. He also sent communiqués to Pike and Mitchell, asking if the Atlantis could borrow credits in their search for kidnapped crew.

Sheppard continued to argue with Elizabeth. “If the rumor pans out, we have our rescued crew, good will with the Dachau if we can rescue some of their people, and maybe even give the Dachau the slavers for justice. Come on Elizabeth, we don’t leave people behind.”

She sighed. “I hate the idea as much as you do John, but I’m out of ideas. I’ll message Admiral Cumberbatch in a private communiqué and ask if he has any suggestions.”

“I just did,” Ben said sheepishly. “I figured it couldn’t hurt. Maybe by the time we reach the gate, he’ll have a miracle waiting for us.”

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed as she considered her first officer. Her staid, by-the-book first officer. She sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“So it’s a go?” Ben asked, but Sheppard and Rodney were already racing from the room arguing about who the repair crew should be for the Hawking.

Elizabeth motioned for him to stay seated.

After the others had left, Elizabeth asked, “Thoughts?”

“I think it’s risky and borderline disobeying a direct order,” he told her. “And it’s the right thing to do.”

She smiled. “I’ll remind you of that when we are up for court marshal.”

“Well, let’s hope my father comes up with a miracle and it doesn’t come to that.”

Ben left to help the away team prepare. Zalenka suggested Adrian accompany the Hawking group and Ben agreed. The two should be able to fix whatever the bug was that kept knocking out the Hawking communication systems. 

Within minutes they were away in the small, fast ship and the Atlantis turned toward the gate at Liter. It would take a few hours to reach the transportation hub and Sheppard suggested everyone get some rest because once through the gate, the target moon was only a couple light-years away. 

As Ronan and Teyla obeyed the order, Ben and Sheppard returned to his office. There they poured over any information they could find about the moon. There wasn’t much information. The site appeared to primarily house warehouses, bars, casinos and anything else disreputable travelers might fancy.

Elizabeth sent them a message that Mitchell, Pike and Singh, the Faragut captain, offered their discretionary credits. It likely wouldn't be enough. 

While Atlantis prepared for a rescue mission in unknown circumstances, on Earth an admiral finished his communication with an old friend who had recently retired as the Literian representative for Starfleet. It wasn’t long before he was sending an emergency communication to the Excalibur captain. From there, a message went out to the landing party on M641. It was the middle of the night so Pike figured it could be awhile before he received an answer. He was surprised when the response came within fifteen minutes. He smiled at the response and forwarded the message onto the admiral at Starfleet’s London headquarters. He completed the cycle by forwarding the response to his friend who contacted his replacement in a galaxy far, far away.

When Atlantis arrived at the gate, they found a horrifying line of small shuttles and cargo ships waiting in the queue. 

“We could be here for a day,” Rodney said in dismay. 

“That’s after Elizabeth negotiates our fee and gets a place in line,” Sheppard said glumly. 

The senior officers waited on the ship’s Bridge, a sense of helplessness creeping over their previous optimism. Liason Jax, Starfleet’s representative to the transportation center hailed the ship. 

Elizabeth motioned Ben to open the communication. Jax nodded to her from the screen. “Captain Weir, we’ve been expecting your arrival. You have been cleared to proceed to the coordinates I’m sending you.”

Ben accessed the coordinators and said in surprise, “We are to progress to the head of the line.”

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. “I don’t even want to know what the Admiral promised for that.”

Jax chuckled. “Not what, who,” he said cryptically. “I’m sending information from the Admiral about a possible destination for your slave ship. Once you go through the gate, you won’t want to delay. Word will be out that you are in the sector and it won’t take long for them to realize what you’re about.”

“Understood. Do you happen to know if we are approved to return or is this a one-way trip?”

Jax responded, “You are welcome to return at your leisure. Notify me when you are approaching and we will get you through on priority orders again.”

Elizabeth whistled. “I definitely don’t want to know. Thank you for your help. We’ll notify you when we return.”

As the transmission ended, Sheppard turned to Ben. “I owe your dad that bottle of Ice Vodka he’s been coveting.”

Ben sent the information about the slave ship’s destination to Elizabeth’s console. After scanning it, she posted the information onto the screen. “There’s a rumored slave auction at a docking warehouse on the largest moon of R302. Can we find schematics on the site?”

Rodney fussed for a moment before a layout appeared on screen. The docking station served as a grain storage center for the massive agri-grow operations on R302. Giant silos, warehouses and multiple docking ports also made it a perfect location for operations other than grain transport. 

The instructions said the auction would take place in a four-story building near the docks. The first floor held semi-legal gambling operations. The other floors officially held offices and storage. Ben and Sheppard shared a look. It was the storage they were interested in. 

“Commander choose your landing party and meet in my office in twenty. We will be in that sector in less than an hour.”

“If an Excalibur-class ship shows up in their orbit, they could either leave with the hostages or worse, cut their loses and kill everyone,” Ben said.

“Suggestions?” Elizabeth asked.

“We need a legitimate reason for being here,” Ben said. “Elizabeth, do you have any contacts with the syndicate running the R302 food processing plants?”

“I actually have met one of the officers a couple years ago. We were in talks for a grain source for Starfleet in this galaxy. The talks didn’t go well. They asked such an exorbitant rate that we had to walk away.”

Ben smiled. “Good. Can you contact them and say you would like to revisit their offer?”

Elizabeth nodded.

Sheppard agreed. “While you’re talking with them, we could take a small landing party to the warehouse and scout for our people.”

“Exactly. If we find them, we get transmitting beacons on them and the Atlantis can reappear and beam them up.”

Elizabeth nodded. “It’s not a bad plan. What happens if you are captured?”

“You’ve got our biotransmitters. You’ll just have to retrieve us but hopefully, we don’t get caught,” Ben told her.

Elizabeth pondered for a moment, that brilliant mind turning the possible outcomes over and finally sighed. “Choose your away team,” she told Ben.

He nodded to Sheppard and McKay. “Ronan, Teyla and Lieutenants Marshall and Lopez. Small enough to get in but big enough to handle the guards they might have watching the prisoners.” Bear whined and Ben rubbed his ears. “And Bear of course.”

Sheppard nodded in agreement and the meeting broke up as the away team quickly prepared a jumper to leave the Atlantis before it arrived at R302. Ben grabbed Rodney and gave him a series of specific requests. Rodney nodded. “Give me ten minutes. I think I can get that together.”

Elizabeth was able to reach her contact and set up a meeting to discuss a possible contract. The Atlantis dropped out of orbit on the dark side of one of the R302’s sterile moons. The jumper shot off for its mission and the Atlantis returned to warp, seemingly arriving at R302 without pause.

The jumper newly carried the cloaking technology Rodney salvaged from the Cornellian ship that attacked them on Bear’s planet. It had never been tested but they needed any edge they might have. As they approached the moon, Sheppard piloted while Ben and Rodney ran scans. They knew there was a good chance the slavers would remove the crew’s biotransmitteres but they searched anyway. 

Ben turned to Rodney. “Are you getting anything?”

“No,” came the glum reply.

“We figured the slavers might disable the transmitters,” Sheppard reminded them.

“No, it’s not that,” Ben said. “I’m not getting anything. The buildings are covered by a blocking technology.”

“Damn,” John said softly as he shared a look with Ben.

“What do we do?” Ronan asked.

Ben sighed. “We kick it old school. Let’s find a place to set down and we’ll just have to hope the schematics are still accurate.”

He turned to Marshall. “Stay with the jumper. When we land, we’ll head toward the warehouse district. I want you to stay cloaked and take off. Stay out of the landing pattern at the docks but close enough to hear us if we run into trouble and need extraction.”

Marshall nodded and moved into Ben’s seat as Sheppard sat the cloaked jumper down on the roof of a building Several blocks from the warehouse. Any closer and they would be weaving through the buzzing traffic over the docks.

The team, wearing civilian gear to resemble traders, disembarked and began walking through the rough street crowds toward the warehouse. Ben and John carried small packs with a spare weapon and the gear Rodney had assembled. 

They reached the warehouse and separated. Ben and Sheppard scouted the building while the others ordered drinks at the sidewalk bar facing the back of the warehouse. The dark, bustling area teamed with hundreds of different species and a permeating air of ill repute. 

Most of the entrants to the massive building approached through the glittering entrance that marked the casino. They noted the occasional approach to the warehouse guards standing at an unmarked door in the alley opposite their view. It appeared the entrance was invitation only as the visitors showed some kind of display module before disappearing inside. 

“That’s a good sign,” Teyla murmured.

“How so? We don’t exactly have an invitation,” Rodney hissed.

“We are here in time. If participants are still arriving, we’re not too late,” she said.

“It’s probably the right place too as it pretty heavily guarded,” Ronan remarked.

“That could be for a private gambling operation but I’m guessing from the number of Cornellians hovering around, it’s some kind of slave auction.”

Rodney shuddered. “Can I just say how grateful I am to be on this side of that door?”

Teyla smiled gently. “Think of our Starfleet officers and how they will share your feeling with their rescue.”

Rodney gulped and tried a sip of his drink before choking and putting it quickly back down.

They each wore a small field communicator in their ear and heard Ben’s call. “Meet us on the next block. We have a plan.”

“Oh boy,” Rodney said in a tremulous voice. “Hopefully his plans are better than Sheppard’s.”

“Commander Sheppard’s plans have saved us many times,” Teyla reminded him. 

“They’ve also usually gotten us into trouble in the first place,” he grumbled.

Ronan grinned as he appeared to be enjoying the prospect of whatever death and destruction awaited. 

They found Ben and John in an alley behind the derelict building next to their target. Ben motioned to the rickety stairs that clung to the building’s five stories. Rodney audibly gulped. Bear nosed him toward the stairs and he followed the rest of the crew to the top of the crumbling warehouse.

Ben reached into his pack and pulled out a gadget. He snapped it open and handed the bow to Teyla. He then handed her the arrow.

Sheppard whistled. "Let me guess, the Arrow was your favorite comic as a kid?"

"Actually, Dr. Strange," Ben said, grinning. He asked Teyla, "Think you can hit that building over there?” 

The Excalibur had sent the archery specifications to other ships, offering advice that the weapons were effective against Orci. On board the Atlantis, Teyla had been the only one with any experience with similar weapons and she was the only one with a hope of hitting the small power station on top of the warehouse. 

She released the arrow and Sheppard jumped on the zip line that now bridged the two buildings. It seemed secure. Each clipped rings onto their gear belts and slid down to the other building. Ben and Ronan hoisted Bear up to clip the ring onto his harness and sent him scrambling in air toward the other building. Sheppard caught him and released the softly grumbling dog. 

Once they were on the correct roof, Ben assigned orders. “Rodney, we need to take out the blocking device so the Atlantis can beam us out of here. Teyla, stay with him.”

She nodded and took up a position as Rodney began complaining to himself about the impossible tasks he was always asked to do. 

The rest of the team found a door leading down into the building and began their descent. They didn’t meet any resistance as they searched the top floor. It housed supplies and in the back, several cages of exotic creatures. Ben looked into the intelligent eyes of a beautiful horse and Bear whined.

“We’ll come back if we can,” Ben promised those ancient, wise eyes. 

As they progressed to the next floor, they ran into the first set of guards. Ronan and Ben quietly, efficiently, dropped the guards and moved forward. The floor was open, segmented by barred cages and the cages were full. The stench of despair permeated the air. The rescue group looked at each other as the scope of the slaving operation became clearer. At least a hundred souls began to clamor for them. 

“Clearly the fire marshal hasn’t paid them a visit in a while,” Sheppard muttered. “They are way over capacity.” Lopez and Ben both rolled their eyes as Ronan looked confused. 

Ben tried to shush the prisoners, motioning for quiet and most quickly acquiesced. They heard shouting from the other side of the floor as guards also yelled for the prisoners to quiet. 

The team split up to begin searching the two aisles separating the rows of cages. Sheppard and Ben found the missing crew. 

“Thank God,” one of the men breathed. “We didn’t think anyone would find us.” 

They stepped back as Sheppard fired up a small, pen-like plasma cutter and began drilling into the cage’s lock. The device was small enough to hide in a man’s hand but could cut through most known metals.

“Well, finding you is only half the mission,” John said softly with a grin. He heard a grunt from the other side of the floor and figured Ronan had taken care of the remaining guards.

“Are the Lachrau miners with you?”

The scientists motioned to the cage across the walkway where Ben was already using his plasma cutter. 

The other inhabitants in the cells rushed forward and Ben hushed them. He pulled out another package he had requested from Rodney. He and Sheppard began slapping tiny homing transmitters on the miners and Starfleet scientists. 

Ben continued to release other prisoners and Sheppard shot him a surprised look, even as he too opened another cell. 

“I have a feeling we can use a little chaos to get out of here,” Ben told him. 

Then the inhabitants in the next cell shocked him when they addressed him in English. 

“Are you human?” one of the men asked. He wore a Starfleet science officer’s uniform.

“Yes, Commander Cumberbatch from the Atlantis,” Ben told him.

“Dr. Grogan from the Hawking, sir.”

“The Hawking?” Ben asked in surprise.

“We were attacked by Cornellians two weeks ago and taken prisoner.”

They heard the squelch of a radio from one of the fallen guards and Sheppard shot him a look. They continued releasing other prisoners as someone called for the guards to check in. Their silence would bring reinforcements. 

Ben asked, “Where’s the rest of the crew from the Hawking?”

“They took the women to a different area,” the scientists explained.

“Crap.” Ben and John said together. 

Ronan and Lopez joined them. Nine of the miners and sixteen scientists from the Hawking were still missing. 

“They must be on the next floor,” Ronan said. He had given his cutter to one of the prisoners and soon more victims joined them, poor creatures hoping for salvation.

“I hope so,” Ben said, grim, as he handed the spare weapons to the Starfleet prisoners. “Ronan, get this lot to the roof. Contact the Atlantis and tell them we could use a ride and we’ve got some new friends joining us.”

Bear pawed Lopez until she handed the dog her plasma cutter. Bear clamped the device in his teeth and calmly trotted toward the down stairwell. The team grinned and followed him. Some of the miners grabbed the guards’ weapons and took flanking positions to cover Ronan as he led the group to the roof. One of the miners joined Lopez to help rescue his colleagues.

Ben felt sick to his stomach as they found more than a hundred females of several different species on the next floor. “Bastards,” Sheppard breathed. 

It took just seconds to dispatch the guards on either side of the floor. Lopez took the plasma cutter from Bear and motioned him to the stairs. “Keep watch boy,” Lopez told the big wolf. Bear trotted to the doorway and obediently took watch.

Ben couldn’t remember ever feeling so relieved as when they found the rest of the Hawking crew and the miners but it was short-lived when Bear barked a warning just before they came under fire. Sheppard and Lopez returned fire at the main stairwell as Bear nosed a dropped plasma cutter toward a cell of prisoners. They quickly began helping their fellow captives. Ben motioned to the back doorway and the big miner led the prisoners up toward the roof. 

“It won’t take them long to find the other stairs,” Ben said, motioning Sheppard to help lead the women toward the roof stairwell.

Before leaving the hall, Ben pulled out the final package from Rodney. Lopez whistled at the grenades Ben handed her. They threw several stun grenades down the stairwell, then tossed a fire grenade into the middle of the caged hell and bolted after the others. 

At the door to the fourth floor, Ben hesitated. Sheppard joined him as the last of the females scrambled to the roof. 

“The Atlantis is starting to beam everyone up,” he told Ben. “They’ll have to sort it all out later.”

He saw Ben’s hesitation. “You’re going back for him, aren’t you?”

Ben told him, “Get everyone to safety. That’s an order.”

Ben shot Lopez a look as the younger officer followed him.

“My little sister will never forgive me if we don’t rescue him,” she said.

Ben grinned. “Yeah, mine too.” 

The two, led by Bear, ran to cages, opening them as quickly as they could. The shimmering white horse trotted out of its cell and Ben led it to the stairs. The big animal was surprisingly agile in the stairwell.

Ben noted once topside that Elizabeth had transported the last of the escapees to the Atlantis. They reached the roof as the shuttle landed. Marshall dropped the jumper’s back door and shouted, “Need a ride sir?”

Ben put a hand on the horse’s neck and led him with the small group of cackling, chirping wildlife to the shuttle. Bear did a fair job herding stragglers who balked at the ship. Once they were on board, Marshall shut the door and made way to the Atlantis. She glanced over her shoulder at Ben, then her eyes widened. “Is that a...”

“A unicorn. Yeah, it is,” Lopez answered. 

Marshall grinned. “Best job ever.”

______________________

 

From his office on R302, Koman viewed the havoc that had visited his life. The monitors on his wall showed him every mortifying event. He watched the Atlantis speeding away from the moon’s surface and heard the fire bells shrieking through the streets surrounding his warehouse. 

The fire ships began pouring retardant on the building but he knew it was hopeless. Rage consumed him as he watched the building explode into flames and his profits fly away on the Earth ship. 

He stared at his desktop screen and the message that had just come seconds before- his contact warning him that a Starship was on its way from the Dachrau sector but it would take hours to reach him. He pounded his fist onto the desk. How the hell had this happened? His careful years of work were gone in a matter of minutes and he had no warning. 

The secure communication channel chimed an alert and he opened the window to see the uniformed man.

The Earthling began to explain, “We had no idea they would disobey orders or even make it through the gate system that quickly. I would have warned you sooner if there were time.

Koman screamed his rage at the human. “You worthless ass! I pay you enough to ensure Starfleet stays away from my business ventures. I should kill you for this!”

His colleague didn’t flinch and not many could coolly observe his rage. Perhaps he wasn’t aware of all the reasons he should be afraid. Koman’s eyes narrowed as the man spoke.

“There was nothing I could do to warn you. They acted against orders and defied all odds in reaching you so quickly. I have to remind you that none of this would have happened if your crew hadn’t gotten greedy and grabbed the Starfleet officers. They should have just killed them,” the arrogant ass chastised.

“That’s what I plan to do to you,” Koman told him calmly. “If you ever disappoint me again, I will hunt you and all you care about and destroy you. I don’t care what galaxy you hide in, I will find you.” He disconnected the communication and watched as the roof of his former warehouse collapsed. He pointed his nose to the sky and howled his rage.


	51. A Line in the Sand

Colin followed Kat and Sameen as they walked with the children and the village teacher. The children were learning about local bugs and Sameen trailed along to record the children’s communication. As they stopped to examine one particularly creepy bug that had been minding its own business under a broken tree branch, Harrison’s head snapped up. She cocked her head for a moment and then took off running. She shouted mentally to Sameen to keep the children there.

As she raced off through the woods, Colin followed, wondering what the hell was going on. She reached out to him telepathically. “Something is wrong in the village.” 

Colin prided himself on being fast but she was a blur as they broke out of the woods and raced toward the village. Colin readied his phaser at the sight of the Cornelian ship parked in the village green. 

The village was quiet, eerily so as he followed the young woman bolting toward the green. Then he saw bodies lying everywhere. The villagers had fallen where they stood. Probably a stun grenade, he hoped. There didn’t appear to be any signs of carnage or even resistance. The Cornelians must have dropped into the village, cloaked, and then attacked. He didn’t see any Starfleet uniforms so they must have been disabled as well.

“Crap,” he said as two Cornelians saw them and raised their weapons. Before he could fire, they froze, then collapsed, boneless to the ground. 

He saw Harrison reach two other Cornelians at the edge of the green. One saw her and froze, a glazed look on his horny features. He too dropped without a sound. The other, unaware of his team’s demise, shook Tobin, choking him and screaming a question at him. The pirate leader must have seen Kat approaching because, he pulled Tobin up as a shield and held a knife to the man’s throat. 

Harrison reached to her belt and pulled off the cylinder. A pulse of laser light flashed out as she waved the weapon in an elegant arch. Colin nearly stumbled as he watched the honest-to-god lightsaber waft toward the remaining Cornelian. Then she stilled and Colin saw the Cornelian’s eyes widen in terror. The knife moved away from Tobin’s throat and Tobin escaped to the side.

Colin trained his weapon on the Cornelian, glancing to the side to make sure his companions were down. They were. He glanced at Harrison as an unholy smile crept over her face. He shuddered at the sense of doom- cold, dark, unspeakable doom- that he sensed pulsing toward the Cornelian. Slowly the knife moved to the creature’s own throat. 

“Uhm, Kat,” he said softly. She hushed him mentally. He tried again. “You clearly have him under control. We should take him prisoner.”

She turned to him, her pupils dilated as she frowned. “What do you propose we do with him?”

“We could take him to the Excalibur as a prisoner. Or turn him over to the authorities. We could let the villagers prosecute him.” 

He offered suggestions as sweat trickled down his back. The darkness increased as the Cornelian pressed the knife against his own throat and hoping to dissuade her, Colin turned his phaser on Harrison. It was set to stun, not that he would ever have a chance to fire it, he realized.

She snorted. “What authorities? None of the advanced planets will interfere. If we give him to the village, he will simply be executed. This saves everyone the trouble.”

“We aren’t executioners,” he told her. She sent a bit of that terrifying doom over him. 

“You can torture me,” he told her stubbornly as he continued to train his weapon toward her. “I can’t let you do this.” 

He saw the incredulous look she gave his puny weapon and felt a bit more of that awful terror. It was clear she could have him howling at the damned moon if she wanted but then the feeling faded. He felt some relief that his hands were only slightly shaking as she collapsed the light saber and turned toward the Cornelian. His eyes rolled up toward his boney forehead and he collapsed as well.

Damian approached them, shaky, as he fought the disorientation of the stun grenade. Villagers were beginning to revive and Tobin instructed the men to secure the prisoners. Kat turned pain-filled eyes to the ship and Colin followed her. 

They heard the whimpering before they even boarded. The sounds of terrified children weeping. Colin grit his teeth. Bastards. 

On board, they found a dozen children, held in a wretched cargo cell that stank of hundreds of previous victims. Harrison walked toward them and Colin felt the soothing, comforting pulse she sent toward them. The high foreheads, long elegant fingers and slightly shorter calves meant they were probably from this planet, perhaps children of other villages. Colin now understood why the Cornelian had revived Tobin. He wanted the children. Children who were probably still waiting, terrified in the woods with their teacher. 

Kat shot him a look. “Go to them. It’s safe now.” 

He nodded and walked around Ming and Damian to leave the slave ship. He turned back to see Kat kneel down, talking telepathically to the children and they crowded around her, clinging to hope they were free. 

Colin hurried through the village, helping villagers stand and assuring them before continuing to the waiting children. For once he wasn’t alarmed by the young woman’s power. The thought of what might have happened to those kids made his blood boil and for a moment he wished he had let her finish it. Years of Starfleet training had interceded but he couldn’t think of anything he hated more than abusers of children. 

Still, with all her powers, he wondered why that little scene felt more like it was about the two of them and he had somehow passed a test? He shook it off as he trotted to the woods. She may not be the danger he originally feared, but there was every chance he was going to lose his mind if they continued to serve together.


	52. Queen Takes Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Aramis, sweetie. It was inevitable.

Damian and Harrison used the Cornelian ship to fly the rescued children, with Tobin, to a neighboring village and reported the people were overjoyed to see their beloveds returned. Tobin's village prepared a feast to celebrate as well and it was some time before everyone settled down that evening. 

"Would she have done it?" Colin asked Damian.

"Done what?" Damian asked as they enjoyed watching the young women showing Harrison and Cadman some rather interesting dance moves.

"Killed him," Colin said.

Damian considered for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. She has a history with slavers." He looked at Colin. "People she loved died."

Colin nodded, considering that. He thought of the lost crew from the Dachrau mine and had to admit to feeling some righteous rage himself.

Damian said, "Still, I doubt it. It's more likely she would have tortured him a bit and then allowed the villagers to decide."

As it turned out, the village had chosen to let their neighbors-through-the-forest decide the slavers' fate because their children had actually been taken. Colin was pretty sure he didn't want to know what happened to them. And he was even more certain that he felt no sympathy for the Cornelians.

Fortunately, things did quiet down and after several days, they had fallen into a routine. Damian assigned their duties in the evening after meeting with Sameen. Sameen and her team tried to be everywhere at all times to capture every second of their visit. Colin and Damian swapped between guarding Sameen, working on the village defenses, and meeting with the village elders to answer questions about Starfleet and Earth. They were on an expedited mission to build friendships here and the crew assignments spread among the people seemed to be helping.

The villagers were happy and Sameen was over the moon. It felt like the days when they were a bit freer to do space exploration, Colin thought. Lately it felt like they were more a security force for the Blacktide mining operations because of the threat of Orci attack and slavers than explorers. He much preferred this.

Still, today Colin felt like a kinder teacher trying to keep track of his charges as Sameen and her team had managed to go in four different directions. In the village. Ming watched Sameen, Broderick and Cadman guarded the rookies and Colin tried to keep up with Dr. Terran. The Vulcan apparently was tasked with studying the village farmers as they worked in the fields. Unfortunately those fields lay exposed on the outskirts of the village. They would be the appetizers if the Orci or more slavers appeared.

Damian would be spending today in the mine. This village produced one of the purest forms of the super crystals and Damian hoped to gauge how deep the crystal caves ran into the mountain range. He had become fascinated with the village’s sustainable method of crystal gathering and his easy rapport with the miners gave Sameen more conversation recordings for her work.

As Earth implemented more of the super crystals, it became clear the demand was quickly outpacing the supply from small village mining operations. Those operations in the past traded small quantities of crystals to traveling traders in exchange for products not produced easily in the village. It was a sustainable market but the Milky Way craving was quickly becoming insatiable. 

The crystals conducted more power, held connectivity longer, and met more technology needs than any that could be found in the Milky Way. Colin feared that deep, rich mines such as this one would be pressured into larger mining processes to meet demand. He looked around the village and the people who were generally quite happy in their lifestyle and worried how they might be impacted. Even now, slavers plied the various quadrants of the galaxy looking for strong young people to work in the new mega-mining operations. 

As they finally broke for a mid-day meal, Colin followed Terran to a small house where Sameen spoke with two of the elder women. Bottles of herbs and concoctions filled the shelves and Colin recognized the faint scent of medicines used on various planets. The Kah-ryn symbol meant the village received medical visits from the visiting medical ships that Starfleet encountered occasionally. They seemed to do wonderful job of providing medical care and supplies.

As Terren greeted Sameen, she explained the village expected the Kah-ryn ship any day and several villagers needed care. Before the ban on science landing parties, Bones or a member of his medical team would accompany each crew to meet those needs. Colin understood Pike's wish to limit potential casualties but the medical crews usually offered the best way to connect with a new people.

He heard a child's giggle as Harrison appeared from behind a curtain carrying a little boy. The child wore a brace on his arm and Colin gathered from the tear-stained cheeks that the injury was recent. Harrison tucked one of McCoy’s bone-mending gizmos into her pack and chatted with the child’s mother. Colin had understood Harrison was a math geek but perhaps she had medical training? If that were the case, then he could grudgingly see why Pike included her in this away team. 

She nodded briefly to him and followed the child’s mother. It appeared she was invited to dine with the family in thanks for her help. Harrison seemed at ease as she chatted with the mother and tickled the little boy’s tummy. 

“She has been quite a help. She’s healed several villagers since we arrived,” Sameen said. “Her degrees are in math and biology but obviously she has quite the gift for healing.” Ming nodded in agreement.

“Thanks to modern technology,” Colin said. “Even I can perform field medic repairs with the cell stimulators and wound-healing technology from the Excalibur.”

Sameen considered him for a moment. “You really don’t like her do you?”

Colin sensed Sameen’s concern. Ming tended to not show her emotions but she wore a slight frown as well while waiting for his response. He tried to think of an appropriate reply. “I'm reserving judgment,” he told them.

Sameen snorted. “I can’t think of too many women you’ve been so discriminating with, Commander.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” he asked, knowing he should be more appalled but it wasn’t the first time he’d been labeled such.

“I’m saying that you like to sample all of space’s gifts,” she said, amused. Ming tried to hide her smile as she walked Dr. Terran to the pub for lunch but he was pretty sure he heard a soft chuckle.

Sameen slung her recording equipment bag over her shoulder. “I’m surprised though. As much as you adore Tabby, I’d think you’d be falling all over Kat.”

“I don’t understand. What does she have to do with Tabby?” he asked.

She responded, “Kat is the reason Tabby’s still alive. She has some kind of healing gift and she’s used it to help Bones with Tabitha’s treatments. With her help, they’ve been able to stabilize her.”

Colin swallowed the lump in his throat. So the miracle had a name and it was Harrison. There was a hell of an irony, he thought. And he was never going to hear the end of this.

“The treatment has some cost to Kat. That’s why she was so sick when we arrived. She and Bones did a lengthy treatment to make sure Tabby would be fine while we were away for so long. If nothing else, I ask that you cut her some slack because she sacrificed to give me this research opportunity.”

As Sameen trotted to catch up to Ming, he considered. So not hung over that day, just sick from helping his little angel. Crap. He feared what a powerful being like John Harrison might do to the Excalibur but he wasn’t all that wild about joining the Harrison fan club either. 

After the meal, he and Terran helped several women in the small orchard, gathering the sweetly tart fruit that seemed to flavor many of their dishes. Cadman and Micah joined them and soon they were learning the singsong words to a work ditty and entertaining the village women with their varying degrees of singing skill.

Damian assigned Colin guard duty during the evening meal and he worked with the men who were securing the support beams for the south garrison building. The warm, dry air, lush with oxygen, made for a heady workout buzz and Colin barely noticed the time pass. 

The men he helped noticed their visitor first. Kat appeared with a large tray and several loaves of flat bread with savory meats and fruits. Colin accepted a sandwich with an awkward thanks.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. “Well, that’s no fun,” she told him.

His eyes narrowed at the mischief in hers. He growled in response. “Does this mean I won’t be feeling a cold sense of dread anymore?”

Her overly-innocent look answered several questions about his state of mind this past week. She feigned concern. “Why how terrible! Have you always had this fragile psyche? I’m surprised you're allowed to serve with Starfleet; being so delicate and all.”

“Oh my God. You are going to be nothing but trouble,” he told her, one corner of his mouth kicking up against his will.

She graced him with another angelic look before leaving them to continue working. Just as she disappeared from view, a cold, clammy feeling ran down his spine. 

“Brat,” he muttered and heard the fading laughter in his head.


	53. Not Something You See Everyday

Ben rubbed his eyes, exhausted, as he headed to his quarters for rest. It had been a sleepless few days returning the Dachrau miners and trying to determine where the other rescued prisoners needed to be. 

The Liter gate offered free transport for survivors with direct access to their home worlds. Others would take time to connect with their homes. This morning he had shuttled a small group to a Kah-ryn medical ship traveling to their remote home world. 

They expected to reach the Hawking in a few hours and then they would be busy assessing the damage and continuing the repairs already started by Zalenka and Lorne.

Some of the Hawking crew planned to retrieve their belongings and return to Earth, taking advantage of Command's offer to reassign them closer to home. The experience had been terrifying but not as much as what awaited them in mines or the burgeoning sex trade. Still, it appeared to have dampened several crew members' enthusiasm for the Andromeda Galaxy and perhaps work in space entirely.

Beckett reported all rescued crew responded well to the post-trauma healing treatments to ensure no lingering damage to their frontal brain lobes. Elizabeth faced some lengthy questions from Starfleet about her interpretation of orders regarding the Hawking but she was good at handling that and the outcome was so positive that even Admiral Marcus, a by-the-book stickler, sent her congratulations over the rescue.

This might be the most satisfying experience of Ben's career and none of it had been by the book. He glanced in the classroom on his way, then froze, transfixed by the sight.

Elizabeth walked by and paused, noting his gaze, followed by a disconcerted moment. "That's not something you see every day."

"Nope," Ben said, happily.

The majestic, horned horse lay with its legs tucked elegantly in a picture-perfect pose with several small children sprawled around and on it during nap time. Other children piled around the ferocious looking wolf that lay nearby. The teacher shrugged and smiled as the two beasts appeared perfectly happy with the arrangement.

Elizabeth arched a brow. "You'll never be bored with us Ben," she said, before continuing on her way.


	54. Goodbye Spock

The Vulcan whiskey splashed in the glass as Admiral Cumberbatch poured the three glasses. He had saved this bottle since he was a young cadet. It had been a gift from a Vulcan who was already a legend back then. Now, he was gone. 

Word had spread through Starfleet headquarters quickly. Ambassador Spock had passed quietly in his sleep on Vulcan. The entire facility took on a somber tone, as there wasn’t a soul here who hadn’t been influenced by Spock. The alien who had once been called “the most human of us all.”

It didn’t seem possible that the one who helped build Starfleet was gone. He was the last of the crew from the Starship Enterprise, the first of the great deep-space ships. There wasn’t a process or procedure that he hadn’t affected or made better by his intellect and bone-deep morality. He was truly the best of them all.

The three men, friends for forty years, toasted the legend. “May the stars open their arms and welcome one of their own,” Ben Sr. said.

“May he light the way for future explorers,” Marcus added.

“May he provide a beacon of hope for those who become lost, and a standard of perfection for all of us to follow,” Harriman ended.

The three clinked glasses and soberly downed the amber gold.


	55. Kah-ryn Visitors

Colin adjusted the disrupter's frequency again and called Ming. "Ok, try it again."

Ming, a kilometer away on the Cornelian ship, radioed back. "Nope. Nothing."

Colin blew a frustrated breath as he looked at Damian. They were trying to develop a shield to block the Cornellian's stun wave device. The village elders worried that more Cornellian's may arrive to determine what happened to their colleagues. The Excalibur crew would take the Cornellian ship with them at Tobin's request and drop its radio systems at an uninhabited planet, hopefully drawing away suspicion but the village needed to be able to defend itself.

Scotty had already developed a pulse signal to disrupt the Orci technology. Colin hoped to piggy-back on it, providing a shield from the specific waves the Cornellian's used to knock the villagers out. The problem was developing something finely tuned to target the Cornellian's without damaging innocent traders who periodically arrived in the village.

All of this would have been easier on the Excalibur with Scotty but Colin didn't mind the challenge. If they could figure this out, it might give other villages a chance at protecting themselves. At least, until the Cornellian's adapted their own technology. They were nothing if not adaptable.

"Maybe the code is a better short term solution," Damian offered.

Colin sighed. Having visiting ships radio their approach before they were zapped with an EMF blast was technically easier to set up but potentially more dangerous for the village if they inadvertently zapped a friendly approaching. Using a targeted blocker tuned to the Cornellian's device was the least problematic in avoiding a war with an unexpected ally.

"We've got two days until the Excalibur returns. We can do this," Colin said.

Damian gave him a cheeky grin. "I have faith commander. Carry on."

Colin laughed as he adjusted the device again. He noted, not for the first time, the subtle change in Damian. The young man had always been cocky but there was a quiet confidence he saw now in how easily Damian handled leadership. He seemed a man at ease with the skin of command. 

It was something Colin had no interest in but he was glad to see the young man's growth. Much of that confidence reflected good leadership mentoring from Pike but Colin suspected some was due to the young woman ordered to watch the village while they "tinkered with their toys" as she put it.

Damian trusted her and Colin had seen him more than once glance to her while making a decision and receive some silent message encouraging him.

"I've got an incoming ship," Ming radioed him. "I'll pick you up in two."

They piled the equipment onto the ship and raced toward the village as another ship approached. Colin breathed a sigh of relief when their equipment identified the vessel. It was one of the Kah-ryn medical ships.

Until he saw them power up their shields.

"Crap," Damian said as he grabbed the radio. "Kah-ryn ship, this is Commander Damian Kinder of the Milky Way ship Excalibur. We are flying in the Cornellian ship and mean you no harm." 

They waited, hoping the Kah-ryn translator understood him. Damian and Ming shared a relieved look when the ship replied.

"Hello Commander Kinder. You gave us a bit of a scare."

They landed the Cornellian ship and disembarked, waving in their Starfleet uniforms to the approaching ship.

The villagers greeted their new visitors warmly, children running around the small medical crew and chattering happily. 

The Kah-ryn crew had been to this village many times and Tobin greeted them in delight. He led the crew of three females and two males to the approaching Starfleet crew. As greetings were exchanged, Colin noted the lovely young medic-in-training and the welcoming smile she gave him. That didn’t need any translator to interpret. He responded with an equally friendly smile. This visit was definitely looking up. 

He felt a cold feeling of dread creep over him and shot Kat a furious look. She really did look angelic as she sent him an innocent look. 

“Brat,” he whispered mentally.

She laughed out loud as she swung a child into her arms and joined the group walking toward the village.


	56. Pumpkins and Princes

Colin lay in bed that night listening to the giggling coming from the other sleeping room in the small cabin and wondered if the slumber party was going to settle down. They would need their sleep before tomorrow he thought, grumpy.

The Excalibur would be arriving in two days and Sameen had been begging to visit one of the nearby villages. When Floria, one of the Kah-ryn doctors earlier mentioned a small team would visit the nearest village tomorrow, Colin and Damian shared a resigned glance. Sameen’s pleading look forced a sigh from Damian. 

“Would you mind if a few of our crew joined you?” he asked Floria. “They are hoping to record the dialect from other villages and this might be their only chance.”

When Floria agreed, Damian nodded toward Colin. “You and Kat take Sameen and try to stay out of trouble,” he said, only half kidding.

Sameen was so delighted Colin had wondered if she would sleep that night. It turned out to be a mute point when the Kah-ryn women joined the Excalibur females in their sleeping quarters and the party began. He pulled the pillow over his head and hoped Sameen was getting lots of recordings because the soft whispers and fits of laughter didn’t appear to be abating. 

He saw Dr. Torran check his luminous watch in the dark and felt a bit better that even Vulcan meditation wasn’t working against the women’s impromptu party. As Damian snored softly, Colin envied his ability to sleep anywhere.

Eventually the next room settled down and Colin only felt slightly punchy the next morning when they loaded Sameen’s gear into the Kah-ryn ship and flew to the neighboring village. 

The medical team was efficient and they quickly worked through the various ailments in the village and reconnected with old friends. As they loaded the gear to return that evening, Kat ran her finger over the woman’s silhouette on the Kah-ryn logo. It struck Colin how the image looked like Kat but softer, perhaps even more feminine. 

“She looks like you,” he commented.

She smiled. “She should. She’s my mum.”

He looked more closely and realized the silhouette did look like Catherine Beauchamp. Had she posed for the image?

Kat explained. “I wanted to do something useful with my music earnings and Daddy set up the Catherine Foundation to provide mobile medical care for planets without the latest medical services.”

Floria looked at her in surprise. “Catherine Harrison? We heard she was a healer on Gorchan but not much is known about her.”

Kat nodded. “She was an amazing healer. She was pretty passionate about medical care that respected local traditions but still served women and children with the latest healing methods.”

“That is our mission,” Anya said. “We try to help with medical emergencies and general preventive health. Maternal and infant care is a priority.” She smiled at Kat. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Kat shook her head. “I’m honored. I am so pleased how the organization has evolved. How many ships are there?”

“Dozens,” Anya responded. “Each is assigned to a sector of space, usually based on the number of inhabited planets. We have a home world in our quadrant where we can restock supplies but mostly we travel to visit our planets.”

Colin spoke up, “You must have a pretty detailed map system of this sector then?”

Anya nodded. “We know the villages and peoples on the planets where we are welcome and become quite attached to our friends on those worlds.”

Kat frowned at Colin as he turned up the charm. 

“A list like that would be really helpful to us,” he told her. “It could keep us from blundering into worlds that are not so hospitable.”

Floria met Kat’s eyes and smiled. “I’m sure your maps are quite good. You have been in this galaxy for a generation.”

“But there is so much territory to cover,” he said, charm and warmth infusing his voice. “We haven’t even begun to map all the amazing worlds in this section for example.”

Anya smiled warmly, “Then it is a good thing you are explorers and enjoy the pursuit of knowledge.”

Colin’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Kat. She shrugged as if to say the women didn’t need any help from her in protecting their planets. They wouldn’t divulge that kind of knowledge easily.

He gave up and settled in the shuttle, wondering what kind of inertial dampeners they had as his usual motion sickness didn’t bother him in the short flight. He glanced from the medical logo to the young woman chatting with Anya. 

It was beyond strange, dealing with someone who had such a strong connection to Earth history. It was a bit like that question, “Whom would you have dinner with if you could choose anyone in history?” Millions would choose John Harrison and yet, most wouldn’t know the man that Kat called father.

The fact that "Daddy" was a man Colin always viewed as a cold-blooded killer was a bit disconcerting but then there was probably nothing about this young woman that he'd ever be comfortable with.

He tried to see if she reacted to that thought but she was focused on the medical team. Then she glanced at him and frowned. She rolled her eyes and whispered in his head, “It's not all about you. Trust me that I prefer to not know what you're thinking.”

"I'm thinking you are a pain in the ass," he whispered silently.

She shot him an angelic look as a vise starting clamping on his man parts. He glowered at her as they landed near Tobin’s village. He walked off the ship with only a slight hitch in his gait. 

"Well that was terrifying," he muttered. He saw the amused look Damian and Ming shared.

"I know," he groused. "You get used to it," he mocked Ming’s first advice to him.

"If you survive that long," she said, chuckling.

Damian asked, "Everything okay?"

"She's a pain in the ass," Colin said out loud.

"Yes she is," Damian agreed without any real concern. "Do I need to talk to her?"

"Would it do any good?" Colin retorted.

Damian snorted. "Probably not, but I could ask her to play nice if she's making you uncomfortable."

Colin sighed. "Join Starfleet, it's an adventure," he mocked the recruitment commercials from Earth. He told Damian, "I'm fine. I think."

 

That evening the Excalibur crew celebrated one last dinner with the villagers as the Excalibur was expected to return the next day. Even Dr. Torran was enticed into a dance and Cadman bid farewell to several young village swains who had become her constant shadows. 

The mood was light-hearted as the singing continued but Colin noticed Kat seemed to be more quiet since their return. 

“Is she okay?” he asked Damian.

“The Kah-ryn group asked her to join them,” Damian said. “I think it caught her off guard a bit.”

“Do you think she will?” Colin asked.

Damian shook his head. “No,” he said with absolute conviction.

As much as Colin thought the girl might be trouble, he also didn’t want to see his friend hurt by her leaving.

Damian left to complete a nightly round of the village with Tobin and Colin saw Kat watching him leave. “Katie,” he called. He was about to hold out a hand to ask her to dance but stilled as her startled eyes met his. Startled and something more, he realized. 

She excused herself and left the village green, but not before Colin noted the tears in her eyes. He wondered if she was truly torn about leaving with the Excalibur crew. 

He sipped his drink and then cursed softly. She could be totally jerking his chain but he couldn't ignore it. He told Ming to stay with the rookies and trotted toward the woods where she had disappeared. The woods that would make a great place to dispose of his body, he thought grimly. 

He hadn't gone very far when he heard the crying. This wasn’t light, easily-forgotten tears. These were gut-wrenching sobs. Colin found her curled against a fallen log, huddled into a little ball. He sat next to her, then pulled her into his arms. It took a minute for her to realize he wasn't Damian and her head snapped back as she looked horrified. He pulled her against his chest as she struggled.

“Hush,” he said, stroking her spine. “You can be pissed later.”

She stilled but those shaky breaths broke his heart just a little.

“What the hell did I do this time?” he asked.

She was silent for a moment and he wondered if she would answer. Then she said softly, “Katie was just my dad's name for me. No one else used it.”

“Crap,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.”

She took another hitching breath. “I don't know if it's being in a village like home or the Kah-ryns or just that it’s all starting to sink in, but I am really missing him and then you...”

He sighed. “I'm so sorry. That sucks. I wouldn't have said it I'd known it would hurt you.”

She nodded. “I know.”

Right. Terrifying telepath, he thought. He cuddled her and figured if she murdered him he might just deserve it just a little.

“Wait,” he said. “Village? I thought you grew up on Gorchan?”

She snuffled and rubbed a hand over her cheeks. “No, I grew up on, uhm, a different world,” she said. “I went to college on Gorchan.”

Suddenly so many things made sense now. Her comfort in the village and ease with the people. She wasn't faking that. She really liked the small village.

She took a hiccupy breath and mentally whispered, “I do like it.” 

He could sense the frown. 

“You thought I was faking it?” How could she sound snotty telepathically? 

“Easy,” she whispered silently in a dry tone.

“Well, okay. I just knew you were a pop singer from Gorchan,” he explained. “I didn't think you really enjoyed this. And why does that surprise you? You can read my thoughts!”

“Yes, but just because I can read the bag of cats in your brain, doesn't mean I actually want to,” she sniped back.

He chuckled. “Well that's good news.”

He held her for a bit longer and then helped her to her feet. Her eyes were a little puffy and he wondered if he was more in danger from Damian for upsetting her. Her eyes narrowed as she considered. 

“Come on, brat,” he said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Let’s get you home before you turn into a pumpkin.”

When she didn’t understand the reference, he considered several delightful miss-directions he could send her but decided he had done enough harm for one night. “It’s a princess story. Cinderella,” he explained. 

He sent her an image of a beautiful princess in a carriage and a slight smile graced her generous mouth. “You think I’m a princess?” she asked.

“It’s either that or the evil stepmother. Give me a bit more time to decide,” he told her.

She sniffed in distaste but walked with him, arm around his waist. He deposited her with Damian before heading back to the party to make sure the rest of the team turned in safely. And that kiss on the top of her head was purely guilt, he told himself as he walked toward the music and laughter.


	57. Back Home

"Change of plans," Colin announced as the crew continued to store gear and foodstuffs on the shuttle. "Scotty wants a crack at the Cornellian shuttle technology."

Damian grinned. "Kinda figured he would," he said as he directed the crew to put the two enormous wild beast carcasses in the shuttle's external storage. Kat and Cadman had done well, hunting with Tobin's permission for fresh meat for the Excalibur.

Damian motioned the communication equipment and dried stores toward the captured ship. He and Kat had considered destroying the ship some distance away but this would make it easier still to protect the planet from retribution. They could dump the ship's transmitters far away from the planet and remove any data about Tobin's world, just to be safe.

He poked Kat lightly and said, "Load up," as she was saying goodbye for the hundredth time. Presents were being exchanged and Anya handed Kat a crystal with a whispered goodbye. 

"I'm still surprised she's not staying," Colin said thoughtfully as he picked up his gear and boarded Ming's shuttle.

Kat hugged Anya, then the village healer, the Kah-ryn crew and Tobin one more time before Damian pulled her away shaking his head, remembering a time when Starfleet missions ran on time. Then she dashed onto the Starfleet shuttle for a brief moment and reappeared before joining him on the pirate ship. 

Damian shot her a questioning look and she sighed before whispering telepathically, "Colin gets motion sick." 

"God, I love you," he whispered back and shot her an amused look as they followed Ming through the planet's atmosphere and toward the Excalibur. He saw the quiver in Kat's lip. 

"You didn't have to leave you know," he told her.

She shook her head. "It's nice to be going home but I will miss them."

"Home," Damian said aloud as he touched her knee. "That sounds good."

They shared a look. "It does," she answered softly.

They landed on board the Excalibur and waited for the outer doors to close and the internal shield to drop before they left the shuttle and walked toward the Captain. They were joined by the rest of the team as Damian gave directions to the docking crew regarding the supplies. 

Pike's eyebrow shot up at the sight of the huge beasts being lifted by portable hover winches. Damian had called ahead for Gus and the food chief examined the space-frozen meat before shooting Kat a look. 

"You'll show me what to do with these beasties?" he asked. She nodded and he gave instructions for their storage.

Pike looked for a moment at Colin, remembering Colin's trepidation about Kat. He also noted the young officer didn't look nearly as green as he usually did after a shuttle voyage.

"So how was it?" he asked Colin, waiting expectantly to hear his thoughts after a lengthy mission with the woman of his concern.

Colin looked him in the eye and announced, "We were attacked by pirates. I cried like a baby but Kat saved me." He said this with a cheerful look as though he were reporting fair weather conditions or an engineering breakthrough by Mr. Scott.

The others looked stunned as Pike and Damian turned toward Kat. 

"Motion sickness, hum?" Damian asked.

"I didn't say that was the only thing I fixed," she telepathed back. Damian looked to the ceiling of the landing bay and carefully schooled his features. The rest of the crew tried with varying degrees of success to hide their amusement but Pike just sighed.

"Welcome home, Commander," he said to Colin. "You are dismissed." 

Colin strode off, humming happily as Ming snickered. Pike sent her a scathing look but the corner of his lip ticked.

"You are all dismissed. Officer debrief in thirty minutes," he said but pointed at Kat as she started to skitter off. "Not so fast."

Ming and Cadman gave her commiserating looks before abandoning her. Damian firmly planted himself at her side.

"I had hoped you and Commander Cabrera would have settled your differences," Pike said.

She shrugged. "He's breathing isn't he?"

Pike barked in laughter before he could help it. He gave her his most serious captain's look before motioning with his head. "Go."

She grinned cheekily and trotted after the rest of the crew.

"He is breathing," Pike said. "I take it that's a good sign?"

Damian nodded. "You have no idea," he said. "And the part about the pirates was true," he said. "As for Colin crying, I can't say. The rest of us were knocked out by some Cornellian device."

Pike glanced at the ship. "Busy little planet between Orci and Cornellian slavers." 

Damian nodded. "We worked through some defense ideas with them and Colin built a brilliant warning system for approaching ships but it does seem as though the two scourges are converging more frequently."

Pike agreed. "Scourge is right. We sent the Orci tech to other ships to test and hopefully Scotty can pull something useful from this ship about the slavers. That business with the Hawking science station was too close. If the Atlantis had been a few minutes late the odds of a positive outcome would have been pretty slim."

"We got the message from the Admiral in the middle of the night. Something about the Atlantis crew needing a favor from Kat?" Damian asked.

"The Atlantis had a hunch about a slave ship that had kidnapped some scientists at a mine but they needed to get through the gate at the edge of their sector."

Damian whistled. "That couldn't have been cheap."

"The Admiral called in some favors and it turned out the gate operator is quite a fan of Kaitlyn. Now we have to figure a way to get her back across the galaxy to meet him and keep the promise. Thank heavens she was willing," Pike said. 

"By all rights the Atlantis should have been stuck at the gate for hours even if Starfleet had authorized the fee but he sent them straight through. They not only rescued the miners but it turns out the Hawking crew had been taken as well. Elizabeth's team made quite the rescue and all hands are safely on board the Atlantis."

Damian considered the crew that had been rescued. "Good thing the gate operator has good taste in music."

Pike had to agree. 

Damian asked, "How is Tabby?"

Pike answered, "Bones was starting to worry. The longer between treatments, the more rapidly she regresses. It seems a week is the limit. Which leads to an interesting scheduling dilemma."

"How so?" Damian asked.

"We have to get Kat to the Atlantis. Not only for the operator, but Scotty thinks McKay has some research into the Orci that would be helpful. How do you align the stars to only have Kat gone for a few days though?"

Damian whistled. "When does she leave?" 

"We promised to have her there in two weeks," Pike said. "We need a miracle and the clock is ticking."

"No problem," Damian said. "I happen to know a young woman who is good with miracles." 

Pike laughed and the men walked toward his office for the debriefing


	58. Tempus Impletum Est (Nearly)

The landing party debrief lasted over an hour and Colin noticed Damian checking his watch. The captain noticed as well and as they moved from events on the planet to the language team report Pike motioned his head toward Damian, who made his apologies and left. 

“Tabby’s treatment should be wrapping up,” Pike told Sameen.

She shuddered. “Dr. McCoy didn’t waste any time did he?”

Pike answered, grim, “He didn’t want to wait; Miss Tabitha’s numbers were not great.”

Colin had to admit his curiosity was piqued and when the meeting eventually ended, he joined the captain as he walked toward the medical bay. Once there, he saw Tabby curled against Kat as the young woman sang to her and stroked her arm. 

Colin remembered how sick the little girl was during previous treatments. Now, she looked happy, comfortable and not nearly as ill as Colin remembered. Kat however looked pale, and Colin noted the faint shadows under her eyes. 

After some time, McCoy nodded to Kat and began to reduce the medicine drip and Tabby drifted off to a peaceful slumber. As they disconnected Tabby, Meg moved forward and gave Kat a shot to her neck. 

“Anti-nausea meds,” Pike murmured. 

They didn’t work fast enough and the young woman was violently ill as Damian stroked her back and Meg rubbed her wrists with a cooling gel. Then Damian scooped her up and carried her to a bunk in the back of the medical suite. He handed Kat to Bud and lay down, then Bud nestled the young woman along Damian’s side. Meg tucked warmed blankets around her and ice gel on her neck. 

Colin arched an eyebrow at the practiced routine before turning his attention to Tabby. The little girl’s numbers stabilized and Colin marveled at the difference in her parents. Scotty and Eugenie had been so heartbroken before; tortured by how miserable the treatments made their precious daughter and terrified as the treatments had become less and less effective. Now, they talked quietly with Bones, their demeanor more relaxed and clearly less stressed.

Colin swallowed the lump in his throat and looked toward the woman, shaking with reaction, curled against Damian. 

He asked Pike, “So is she healing Tabby?”

Pike shook his head. “She makes the medicine more effective and has helped Bones modify the treatment so it works better with fewer side effects.”

Colin sighed and walked toward Damian. He bent and kissed the top of Kat’s head. “Thank you,” he whispered silently to her.

“Hmmm,” she mumbled sleepily.

He turned to see the broad grins on the faces of everyone in the medical suite and muttered, “She’s still a pill.”

“Yes, but she’s our pill,” Bud told him, trying to hide a smile.


	59. Peggy

Kat texted Damian, “Where are you?” as she left the lab. It was late and she was starved. The ship was abuzz over the chili Gus had prepared for dinner and she hoped it wasn’t too late to grab some. 

“Pegasus,” came the reply.

She made her way to the landing bay and saw two pairs of legs sticking out from under her father’s ship and heard Colin’s voice from within. 

“No, still nothing,” he called.

Damian rolled out and grinned when he saw her. “Hey. How was work?”

“Good,” she replied. “How’s Peggy?”

Scotty rolled out and arched an eyebrow. “Peggy?”

“My mum’s nickname for her.”

“What did she call the Botany Bay?” Colin asked, poking his head out of the ship.

“You don’t want to know,” Kat said. “They had a love-hate relationship.”

Colin nodded, considering the ship that took Catherine Beauchamp from her home and left her stranded in space. Love-hate, indeed. 

“It’s going better since you gave Damian access to her systems,” Scotty told her, wiping his hands on a rag and choosing another tool. 

Colin added, “I don’t suppose you know your father’s password? We’re still locked out of the main computer.”

Kat stepped onto the ship. “I might. I’m sure Daddy would have wiped everything though. He tended to be cautious.”

The three men looked at each other, each thinking that was probably an understatement.

She sat in the pilot chair and turned toward the English keyboard on her left. She typed in a password and it beeped stubbornly. She tried another and finally, the third attempt activated the ship’s computer. The digital display flashed across the window of the shuttle. 

“Hallelujah!” Colin said. 

“She is an amazing little ship,” Scotty said, an affectionate note in his voice. “Except for a couple dings and that scratch up front, she’s really in great shape.”

Colin looked at Kat and asked, “How did you put that scratch there?”

She shot him a face and wondered how he guessed. She narrowed her eyes. He hadn’t. He was just giving her a hard time. His eyes widened. 

“Oh my God, you really did, didn’t you?” he chortled.

She glowered back. “That docking arm on Gorchan moved, I swear.”

Colin shook his head and then shivered.

“What?” she asked.

“I just imagined trying to teach you to drive,” he said as he slid into the seat next to her. “Maybe he really was Superman.”

Kat huffed and said quietly, “Actually he didn’t. After my first lesson, Uncle Matt taught me.”

For some reason that bit of information brightened all their faces. She sighed. Idiots.

She showed Colin how to access the communication and navigation systems but as she suspected, her father had erased all records from the ship’s past.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Scotty said soothingly as he patted the side wall. “You can still tell us your story.”

Kat accessed another program and laughed. “Of course he would leave that.”

Damian looked over her shoulder at the list of files that appeared. The list of twenty-plus files included “John”, “Matt,” “Working tunes”, “Roadtrip”, “Cathy” and finally, “Cathy’s shit”.

“Is that…” Damien began.

“Their playlists?” Kat nodded. She noted the quiet that overcame the men and wondered at the shift in their mood. She realized it suddenly struck them the humanity of the people they just knew from history books. Their music playlists made them seem somehow real to the men.

Colin cocked his head. “He didn’t like your mom’s music?” he asked in a carefully neutral tone.

“He loved Mum’s singing. He was okay with the Earth classics and our tribal songs but he hated opera and of course, she said it was the only appropriate music for space.”

Slow grins spread across their faces as they tried to envision Catherine Beauchamp torturing her husband with opera music on a space flight. Kat chuckled and clicked on “Working Tunes”.

“Daddy and Matt played this when they worked on Peggy. Maybe it will give you inspiration,” she told them.

As heavy metal rock spilled from the ship’s speakers the men’s auras shifted with pure happiness. She shook her head and kissed each of them on the cheek and walked away. She might still have time to try some of Gus’s chili.


	60. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always envisioned Bud as Diggle on the Arrow and his baby this season was a perfect coincidence.

It was the Captain’s move and Kat waited patiently as he considered the chessboard. His eyes narrowed as he began to realize that in a few short moves, he would be in checkmate. 

“Kat!” the mental scream startled her into exclaiming, “Oh!” as she tried to figure out where it came from. Meg. The captain noted her expression. 

“I have to go,” she said. He arched an eyebrow. “Meg,” she said.

“Go!” he commanded.

She raced out of the captain’s office and down the corridor toward the medical suites. Her friend was in pain and terrified. She slid around the corner to the medical bay and raced to Meg's bedside. 

Bones gave her a look. “You know that saying that doctors and nurses are the worst patients?” he said in a grumpy tone.

She took Meg’s hand and looked at Bud even as she shot calming waves of soothing warmth over Meg. 

“The baby’s breech,” Bud said. Kat could sense his fierce love for this woman and their child, and terror that something might happen to Meg. She reached across Meg to touch his cheek.

“What are your options?” she asked Bones.

“Her water broke so we can’t wait for the baby to turn on his own. Normally I would say a caesarian operation,” he told her. “But some stubborn mom doesn’t want to.” She could tell from his concern that this rare operation wasn’t something he preferred either.

Kat reached for the baby and while the child was clearly not at ease, he was healthy and not in distress.

“The baby is doing fine, he’s not in distress,” she told Bones. He nodded as she confirmed what his medical equipment had told him but he felt better hearing it from Kat. 

“You can feel him?” Meg asked.

“He thought he was ready for this,” Kat said, “but now he’s having second thoughts. A bit like his dad I would say.” She grinned at Bud as he gulped and nodded. 

She created an emotional link between Meg and Bud, letting her soak up his strength and love and letting him feel her fierce love for the baby. For a moment the world disappeared for them as they remembered why they were a great team. Kat had seen her mum work with her father to create a similar bridge during births and Kat always marveled at how much power a couple could have when linked. 

Meg took a calming breath. She nodded and squeezed Bud’s hand. She looked at Bones. “How long ago did my water break?”

Bones glanced at the clock. “Twenty minutes. Not too long,” he told her. 

“If I didn’t adore him so much, I’d give him your next contraction,” Kat whispered mentally to the waiting parents who were fighting through another contraction. Both grinned at the thought. 

“What?” Bones asked, then gave Kat his squinty-eyed look.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” she told him. He rolled his eyes. 

“Can you turn him?” Meg asked Bones.

“You know he is a big baby,” he reminded her, that southern drawl more pronounced than usual. He considered for moment then reached for Kat mentally. “What do you think?”

“I’m willing to help any way I can,” she replied.

As Bones prepared, he talked both Kat and Meg through what he planned, then began to very gently feel the baby. Kat helped dampen the pain for Meg while she soothed the baby and coached the child’s body into following the doctor’s gentle movements. 

Meg grimaced. “I can feel the pressure,” she said.

“I’m not surprised,” Bones told her gruffly. “You have a rugby match going on in your tummy.” 

Just like that both women forgave him and then he smiled in relief as the baby settled into the correct position.

With that, Meg’s labor began in earnest and for the next two hours the small family of people who loved her coached, cajoled, and teased her through a brief but ferocious labor. For such a tiny woman, her body was magnificent at this and when she finally pushed her baby out, the rest of the group was more exhausted than she.

Bones held up their squalling son and grinned, tears in his eyes. “You have a perfect son, madam,” he told Meg. Carlos, the delivery nurse carefully wrapped the baby, then handed the baby to his mother, and Meg and Bud cried and laughed in turn at their son.

Bones finished the rest of the birth as Kat stepped back to enjoy the love and happiness in the medical suite. The captain moved forward to congratulate the new family and Damian gave Kat a hug. 

“Well done,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye as Colin stepped forward. 

“Not bad Munchkin,” he whispered telepathically. 

Her eyes narrowed, which just broadened his smile. Damian glanced at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Never mind,” she murmured, feeling Damian’s amusement as he hugged her again.


	61. Missing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This was supposed to be after the baby was born.

Colin felt a bit blurry-eyed the next morning as he manned the pilot console on the Bridge. After the baby’s arrival, Damian, Kat, Cadman, Ming, Jemma, Fitzsimmons and Colin celebrated in Kat’s quarters. Kat opened the one of the bottles of berry wine Tobin had given her and they all agreed it had been a great day.

Now, Colin wondered at the wisdom of the celebration as he focused one eye on the console and tried not to groan. It might have been a good idea to see Bones for a hangover remedy but he had thought he could tough it out. It was just a berry wine. How bad could it be? He opened his other eye. Bad.

Fortunately, they were scheduled to take supplies and crew to a mining operation two days away at full warp speed. He would not begrudge the boredom of the long haul. He monitored the ship’s navigation while admitting that things seemed to be much more hectic on the Excalibur than he remembered since Starfleet’s ban on exploratory landings. It almost felt as busy as the Atlantis, he thought. Almost.

It had been busy enough that Pike had told them they would be spending this afternoon catching up on their reports and Colin could think of a million ways he would rather spend the rest of his Saturday. Still, it was an easy thing to work through the reports in one sitting and be done. He considered his reports from M641 and wondered how much the crew usually disclosed about Kat. Probably not as much as Starfleet expected, he thought.

Rudy worked on the communication console next to him and Damian seemed engrossed in the first officer’s terminal to his right. Damian glanced up to the captain and said, “Piano lesson?”

Pike considered and then nodded.

On a corner of the screen, Colin saw the camera image from the Excalibur bar. Kat sat at the bar’s keyboard with young Justine. Ming poured a cup of tea for Cadman and Gaia dished up some kind of food for the group.

“How come their group report time seems more fun than ours?” Rudy asked, grumbling.

Damian grinned. “They’re smart enough to make it a thing.”

Colin wasn’t sure what a thing was but even his presently touchy stomach thought that looked good.

The women conversed softly as Kat played a melody on the keyboard. She coached Justine on her timing and encouraged her to practice one section of the piece repeatedly until she had the timing down as a muscle memory. The teenager was quite good and Colin wondered how long she had been playing. Probably years and yet he had never heard a rumor of this interest.

Justine’s father had died in an explosion on the science station Ada Byron. Her mother had been stationed on the Excalibur at the time and Pike had moved heaven and earth to allow the girl’s grandmother to come aboard as a special contractor. With a background in early childhood education, she was invaluable but well over the normal Starfleet rookie age.

The normal teenage behavior had given way to a surly temper lately, so Colin marveled as the young woman listened attentively to Kat and followed her instructions. The music lesson, with its gentle voices and musical lapses was oddly soothing, he thought. Then it occurred to him that the women would probably be less than thrilled to know they were being watched on the Bridge. He sent a message to Damian, “Do they know we are watching?”

Damian replied, “Yes. If they want to talk privately, they can. Otherwise, they don’t care.”

Over the next hour the women worked through reports and Justine practiced. Kat occasionally played a piece to show her the timing and Colin wondered what music lessons must have been like for John Harrison’s little girl. With Catherine Beauchamp as the teacher, he imagined she had a good example for her calm, gentle manner with Justine. He had to admit some relied that this powerful young woman seemed much more a product of her gentle mother.

He started when he heard the snort in his head. “You are such a dumbass,” the mocking voice said. He froze as he saw her still in the ship’s bar, three floors below.

“Damn,” he said softly.

Rudy looked at him in question.

Colin glanced at Damian as he sent a text message. “How powerful is she?”

“Enough to have you barking like a dog if you don’t chill out about my dad,” she whispered.

Damian gave him a sympathetic look as he whispered in the conversation, “You asked.”

“Barking?” Colin asked, a bit heated.

“You prefer braying like a jackass?” she whispered back.

“You are such a brat,” Damian said silently, shaking his head in amusement. “Leave Colin alone. He could navigate us into the side of a planet.”

There was a startled silence then a smart, “Aye aye, commander.”

Colin shook his head and wondered if he would ever feel safe in his thoughts again.

“Yes, just tell her,” Damien silently said.

“But he is soooo much fun,” came the bratty response. “I’ve never see such a deserving soul before,” she said.

Colin snorted and Rudy’s eyes narrowed as he looked around for the cause of Colin's animated expression.

“Stay out of my head brat,” Colin told her.

She sighed dramatically. “Fine but some day, you’ll be crying for me and I’ll won’t hear you.”

“Not bloody likely,” Colin said out loud and Pike’s voice entered, strong and commanding.

“Stop distracting my Bridge crew.”

“Yes sir,” came the angelic reply.

Just before the connection faded, Colin added, “Brat.”


	62. Cognitive Behavioral Therapy

Pike reached for the tablet as he glanced up to see which department was reporting but he paused, speechless, at the sight of the crewman standing before him. He was pretty sure Jenkins’ Scandinavian genetics didn’t account for the vivid shade of purple tinting his face and hair. Pike arched an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay, Ensign?” he asked.

The purple was dark but not enough to cover the answering blush that stole over Jenkins’ cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Pike saw the high five that passed between Damian and Colin before they turned back to the pilot consoles at the front of the Bridge.

“What happened?” Pike asked.

“An equipment malfunction sir,” Jenkins said.

Pike's eyes narrowed. “I don’t remember any reports of problems in the cargo loading area,” he said.

“No sir. It wasn’t in the cargo bay,” Jenkins said, shifting uncomfortably.

Pike wracked his brain for a possible explanation, but he couldn’t remember anything like this in twenty years of space travel.

“What precisely happened?” He was pretty sure he heard a snort from the consoles in front of him and his eyes narrowed.

Jenkins looked like he would prefer being shot out an airlock than explain. Pike sighed.

“Report to sick bay and see what Dr. McCoy can do for you,” Pike ordered.

Jenkins gulped. “Yes sir, but I’ve already been there.”

“And?”

“And Dr. McCoy said there was nothing he could do,” Jenkins said.

That didn’t seem likely, which meant Bones had refused to fix the crewman’s condition for some reason. The young man looked mortified and several whispers on the Bridge precipitated frigid looks of displeasure from the crew on duty.

Pike motioned him away and gave his senior officers a questioning look. They both looked far too innocent. He would need a debriefing when their shift was over.

An hour later and two more purple crewmen and Pike turned on his senior officers. After motioning them to his office, he demanded, “What the hell is going on?”

Colin and Damian looked at each other for a moment before responding. “Cognitive Behavioral Therapy,” Colin offered.

Pike’s eyebrow shot up. Hazing and all forms of bullying had been outlawed in all Earth agencies for two centuries but even so, Damian and Colin would be the least likely officers to partake in such destructive behavior. He waited.

“The holodeck experienced a malfunction.”

“Explain,” Pike ordered.

Colin shrugged. “Rudy noticed a new program that was unusually popular on the holodecks.”

He and Damian looked at each other. Damian continued. “It turned out to be a rather inappropriate experience with one of the crew.”

Pike looked at the two of them and started to get the picture. They were damned lucky Colin and Damian discovered it. Purple would have been the least of the little assholes’ problem if Pike had found out. Still, his senior crew should have reported it to him.

“And?” Pike asked.

“Well, Scotty did some tweaking and it resulted in a malfunction at a...” Colin searched for words, “the most crucial moment.”

Pike rubbed a hand over his eyes. Generally what happened in the holodeck stayed in the holodeck but creating programs featuring unsuspecting crewmates was forbidden. Particularly very lovely young women who were unaware of their shipmates’ activities. The fact this shipmate could do unspeakable things to the offending crew without even lifting a finger meant they truly got away lucky with a little discoloration.

“Does she know?”

“No sir. We didn’t want to hurt her feelings,” Colin answered.

Pike considered. They were serving on a spaceship, so she would likely hear about the incident within hours. “Has the program been erased?”

“Yes sir. Rudy has a scrubber that will continue to search for similar code to make sure it stays gone,” Colin said. “It took a full day for word to get out there was a problem.” He and Damian shared an amused look.

Pike considered this. “Do we have a list of crew who accessed this program? Even before the malfunction?”

The two nodded affirmative.

“Send it to me,” Pike requested. Once back at the captain’s chair, he flipped up his computer screen and began to type.

In a few minutes, he said to Damian, “I just revised the training schedule for tomorrow morning. Please send the proper notifications. And ask Dr. Harrison if she could offer her self defense techniques training.”

Damian and Colin glanced at the list before grinning broadly. “Yes sir,” Damian said. “It will be my pleasure.”

The next morning Kaitlyn walked into the large exercise room to see forty crew men and women waiting but paused for a moment at the sight of the half who were suffering from some sort of discoloration. She glanced at Damian who gave her an innocent look.

It took thirty seconds to scan the attendees very guilty expressions to see what activity they were participating in when the mishap occurred. She was horrified. No wonder they looked so ashamed. They should be, she thought in indignation.

Half the women on the ship seemed to have turned out to watch the demonstration and the men who were participating were becoming keenly aware their only companionship would be in the holodeck for the foreseeable future.

Kat and Damien shared a brief mental conversation as he made sure she was okay.

She sighed. “This is worse than that damn painting.”

“The painting?” he asked.

“It became the most popular art poster in college student dormitories on Gorchan,” she told him silently.

“Well that’s one way to introduce more people to art,” he told her.

She turned to the waiting crew and gave them her father’s most evil grin. “Well now, shall we begin?” She noticed the terrified looking computer programmers who worked in the holodeck. Oh yes. They wanted to get physical with her; she would be happy to oblige.


	63. Playtime

Pike walked briskly toward the engineering deck as he made his daily captain's rounds of the ship. He still had the latest reports from Starfleet to review and then dinner. Although, he may hit the cafeteria first as he heard the pot roast simmering in the galley was delicious. If it was half as good as the chili last night, he would need to issue traffic controls for the cafeteria.

He smiled at the thought of Gus towering over Kat and copying her every movement. Pike was smiling over the thought when he turned the corner and the missile whizzed past his ear. A body catapulted past him, flipped in midair and executed a perfect bicycle kick, sending the soccer ball back toward the first officer who had frozen at the sight of Pike.

The Vaughn-Gladstone Scholar landed gracefully on her feet and grinned at him. 

"Oops," the cheeky brat said before trotting toward Damien, Justine and several older children. They looked suitably horrified at being caught playing in the corridor. Kat did not. She deftly footed the ball through the gawking group, then punted the ball through the classroom suite door. She raised her arms in triumph and danced around, 'Score!"

PIke never slowed his pace through the incident as he continued to walk toward engineering. "Carry on," he told his now grinning first officer. As Pike turned the next corner he heard the arguments begin.

"That didn’t count."

"Why?" Kat demanded.

"We had a hazard in play," Damian said.

She snorted. "You're calling the captain a hazard?"

"Not to his face.” Pike heard the wry answer as he walked out of earshot.

He made a mental note to suggest his senior officers find a more appropriate venue for future sports events.


	64. Stinky Planet

The landing team briefing included Pike, Damian, Laura Cadman, Kat, Colin and surprisingly, Jemma. Damian told Kat that Jemma was an outstanding field biologist, in spite of her dread of the current dangers from planet exploration.

Pike explained his concern about a planet their sensors had discovered in their current path.

“We have charts from the first Starfleet explorers to this galaxy, but they are incomplete. We’ve been filling in the gaps for some time and the planet you are going to is an example. The logs show it as an uninhabitable planet to avoid and yet our sensors don't show any biological concerns. There is a small village in a valley that you will be visiting to gather a little more information.”

Kat thought of the list of planets on the Kah-ryn crystal but she was wary of connecting that information to any computers on board as they had entrusted her to use it wisely. She thought of the capable sensors on the Excalibur and decided to trust their results regarding the planet.

 

Damian landed the shuttle on the edge of town and ran several scans, still finding nothing of concern. The team began walking toward the village. As they approached, children ran to them, laughing and welcoming. Damian looked at Kat for confirmation. She shrugged.

"They seem happy to see us," she shared telepathically with the team.

They reached the edge of the village; a town with gray brick and wood buildings and lush greenery. It looked lovely. The first villager approached, a woman with gray and black hair. She smiled in welcome. She began speaking to them and the computerized translator began trying to find a pattern to translate.

"She is welcoming us," Kat explained.  "She would like to invite us to meet the town elders. Men apparently," she said with a sigh.

"I knew I liked this planet," Colin said. Cadman shot him a dirty look. 

They reached a central building and Kat noticed only females as she looked around. The species was humanoid and very similar to Earthlings but for their noses. The women all had rather large nasal structures similar to a camel's. The kind of nose that could close to slits at will. Kat felt a moment of unease as she wondered what in their evolution had led to this development. Perhaps the dangerous environment the first Starfleet ship had mentioned?

Then a door opened in the building and men began walking out. They were quite striking physically, looking like body builders from Earth and wearing leather vests and tight leather pants that accentuated their rather impressive genitals.  Kat could sense Jemma and Laura's amusement at the display.  As they came closer, she noticed a faint odor. She couldn't quite put her finger on it... Cinnamon? 

She didn't sense any biological response from her party but noticed that every one had a different perception of the smell. Jemma smelled apples and Laura smelled something clean, like warm sunshine. The men however, smelled some noxious scent that Damian mentally described as gym socks after a month of use without wishing. In fact, their eyes were starting to water from the stench.

The leader began to talk but the translator was still struggling so Kat began to translate out loud to the Excalibur crew.

"He is explaining they are the Muscardon. They rarely have visitors and we are quite welcome."

One of the young men, the leader's son Kat decided, walked down the steps and approached the party. He was exuding a stronger scent and it was becoming painful for the men in the party. The women were having an opposite response. They were all experiencing heightened pheromones and showing signs of sexual attraction.

Jemma was practically drooling as the behemoth walked around them, sizing them up like a buyer at a livestock auction. He apparently decided Jemma was just his type because he turned up the charm and the aroma. Colin was starting to feel nauseous and Damian's eyes leaked tears as he tried not to breathe.

Kat noticed a gill-like aperture on the young male's neck.  It pulsed each time the odor increased and appeared to work like so many creatures' mating rituals. It attracted females and repulsed competitors.  It was so repulsive that she was having a tough time keeping Colin from passing out. 

"We need to leave," she told the guys.

"No!" Jemma cried and Laura started looking slightly feral as she hissed at Kat's suggestion.

Kat sent Damian a message that they needed to leave but he was nearly catatonic.  She tried to make it clear to the young male that he was hurting her colleagues but he was too focused on Jemma.  Laura was flirting outrageously with another young male and starting to peel her clothes off. The situation was quickly getting out of control.

Kat’s temper started to rise and she telepathically knocked Junior on his ass. Jemma wailed and threw herself on top of him, kissing him passionately.  It only made things worse as the other males increased their aromatic output. One by one the Starfleet men dropped as Kat had no choice but to knock them out to protect them from the battle of hormones being waged.

She starting pushing the native males toward unconsciousness and glowered at the alpha male. Unfortunately he found her resistance sexy and started shooting his own scent at her. It was all she could do to not bark at the two moons and throw herself at him.

Instead she knocked him out and gasped as the air started to clear.  She shook her head, trying to think clearly.  She saw women coming forward to check their mates. She knew she had to get her team to the shuttle or perhaps call the ship for transporter extraction, but compassion had her talking telepathically to the woman who had greeted them at the edge of town. 

Kat asked if there was anything she could do to help the women gain their freedom from these tyrants.  She looked quizzically at Kat then burst out laughing. She held out a hand to Kat and with a sigh, Kat followed her into the meeting hall.

Two hours later Damian woke up on the shuttle and groaned. His head felt like it had been used as a punching bag. He heard Colin groan and start to stir next to him in the pilot's chair.

His gut clenched at the sound of the pitiful sobbing coming from the back of he shuttle.  He looked back to see Jemma and Laura handcuffed to a pole on each side of the ship and wailing. 

"Dammit," he said in concern. "What the hell happened?"

Kat was sitting along the wall and rolled her eyes at him. 'They’re okay,' she telepathed to him.

"Perhaps we should head back to the Excalibur though," she told him.

Colin fired up the ship and they beat a hasty retreat back to the Excalibur.  The medical check was a little tricky as Kat asked for only male medical personnel to avoid any unpleasantness from the pheromones still lingering on them. They were all starting to feel better by the time they finished the hazmat showers and Bones took blood and hair samples.

"What happened?" Captain Pike asked.

"I'm not really sure," Damian responded. "Everything was fine, then there was this gawdawful stench and we passed out.  How did we get on the shuttle?"  he asked Kat.

"The Muscardians were persuaded to carry you on board."

"Why were the women handcuffed?" Pike asked in an extremely neutral voice.

"It was the only way to get them to leave their new husbands," Kat explained.

Laura and Jemma looked horrified. "What do you mean husbands?" Jemma squeaked.

"You Insisted on marrying Junior," Kat told her.  "His other wife wasn't that wild about the idea but you swore you didn't mind."

Jemma's look of horror was priceless. "I didn't. I mean, we didn't. Oh god."

"No, sadly your nuptials were interrupted when they were convinced to let you go as well. Junior was quite heartbroken though," Kat assured her friend.

“I am curious,” Kat continued. “What did he smell like to you?”

Jemma thought for a moment. “Like fresh-baked apple pie.”

Laura said, “No, it was more like fresh laundry back home. What did you smell?” she asked Kat.

“I’m not sure. I think it was a little bit like cinnamon but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Pike asked, “What do you think that is about?”

“I think their gills released a scent that attacked something in our neural center, triggering a response. It was like sensing the thing I long for most, or the worst romantic infatuation you can imagine, all flooding your system at once.”

The men all disagreed and explained how horrifying the stench was.

“It makes sense. If you're trying to catch a mate, you want to discourage any possible competitors,” Bones said.

Pike shook his head and said, "I think this calls for a debriefing." 

Kat hesitated. He sighed. He really had developed a fairly good imitation of her father's long-suffering sigh, she noted.

"You're dismissed. Get some rest," he told the team. Kat started to leave. "Not you," the deep voice commanded. Damian and Colin gave her sympathetic looks.

Pike heated the teapot of water in his office and made them both a cup of tea.  "Tough day at the office?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she told him.

"I'm all ears," he assured her.

Briefly, she explained what happened when they reached the town.

"So you were left with the women while the entire male population was incapacitated and my crew was either unconscious or..." He struggled for words, "not quite themselves?"

"Yes," she said.

"So how big of an intergalactic incident will this be?" Pike asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I assume you dealt with the males?"

She sighed and squirmed.  "Well that's the part that gets complicated."

"I'm all about complicated," he assured her.

"Well, it turns out that the society is far more matriarchal than I first assumed. The local women have evolved a defense sensory system that lets them choose when to be amorous, but the thing is, they don't let the males know.  The males think they actually run the society but they are primarily influenced by what their mates want.  It's really quite passive aggressive," she said, aggrieved by the whole scenario.

Pike's lip twitched.  "Other species can be complicated that way," he told her. "So are the males alive?"

"Yes, and the alpha male decided the females of our species are more trouble than they're worth." She sniffed, even more put out.

"If he only knew," Pike said in a voice laced with humor.

She looked at him to gage his reaction.

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked softly.

"I'm trying not to but you’re quite unreadable otherwise. Am I in trouble?"

He shook his head then reached for her telepathically. ‘Of course not,’ he whispered. ‘You brought my crew back safely so I am feeling rather generous. How about we strike an agreement,’ he offered.

"Okay," she said aloud.

"You don't read my mind but if you have questions you can ask me telepathically and I will try to be as transparent as possible."

She considered what an incredible offer this was from this man that she was coming to respect more and more.  "That’s a pretty good deal," she admitted.

"If you weren't so well mannered, it would be a mute point," he reminded her. "I doubt I would use as much restraint if I had your powers."

"Trust me, it's not as much fun as it sounds. Most people I would just as soon not know what they're thinking," she said with a smile.

"Bag of cats," he mused.

"Excuse me?"

"My mother used to say some folk's brains are like a bag of cats.  It's a rather fitting metaphor if you think about it."

"Well it was certainly true of Jemma today," she said, giggling at the memory.

Pike chuckled as well. "Discretion might be the order of the day in writing that report," he told her.

She nodded. "Agreed." She stood, then turned back. "About those space charts."

"Extremely dangerous planet, only to be visited with proper breathing apparatus?" he suggested.

She smiled. "That should do it."

 

 


	65. Justine

Kat entered the ship’s bar and greeted Gaia. “Are you sure this is ok?” Kat asked.

Gaia nodded. “I would have told you if it weren’t.”

“Thank you. It’s wonderful to have such a lovely keyboard on the ship,” Kat said as she sat at the electric piano on the bar’s stage. She noted the drums and guitar nearby and wondered if Damian ever played here. 

Gaia set a steaming cup of tea next to her and Kat breathed in the enticing scent. “That smells wonderful.”

Gaia smiled and asked if Kat needed anything else.

“Just my student,” she responded. 

“She’s been so excited. I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Gaia told her. “It’s nice that you are doing this, especially after yesterday’s landing party.”

Kat shrugged. “It gives me a chance to brush up my skills. I’ve gotten rusty in 100 years.”

Gaia laughed as the door opened and a young woman approached. Sarah’s granddaughter was thirteen, tall, gangly, and moved with the awkward self-consciousness of her age. Kat pushed a tiny sense of ease toward her. 

“Good morning,” Kat said as Justine stopped in front of the stage, looking nervous.

“This is probably a waste of time. I’m not very good,” the girl said.

Kat shrugged. “Do you love music?”

Justine started at that, then said, “With all my heart.”

Kat smiled and held out a hand, motioning her to the bench seat next to her. “Then we should get started.”

Justine sat next to her, hands in her lap.

“What’s your favorite song?” Kat asked gently.

“Cronos Blues,” Justine said. “It’s a song about slaves rebelling.”

“Cool,” Kat said. “Will you play it for me?”

The girl took a deep breath and Kat pulsed a tiny bit more comfort toward her. Justine began to play a fast-paced, rocking song. Kat closed her eyes and peeked at the girl’s memories of a music video playing with images of slaves toiling in Klingon mines. 

When the song ended, Kat opened her eyes slowly and looked at Justine’s nervous face. 

“I told you I wasn’t very good,” the girl said.

“You are quite good. I could feel the rebellion and the conflict and the hope. It’s a tough song. It’s good that you’re pushing yourself to learn hard things.”

“My mother hates it,” Justine admitted with a smile. 

Kat laughed. “I used to practice a song for hours that my dad hated. He started wearing earplugs.”

Justine’s mouth dropped open as she tried to picture the John Harrison of her history lessons as an uncool dad. A slow smile covered her face. “Awesome,” she said.

Kat then asked her to play a section of the music that she had faltered over. Kat gave her tips on conquering the frenzied tempo and showed her some exercises to warm up before playing. 

For the next two hours the two poured over the keyboard, talking, sharing and playing through two galaxies of music. Justine suddenly looked at her communicator watch and exclaimed, “Oh gosh! I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time!” 

Kat hugged her and assured her it had been a pleasure. “Would you mind doing this again?”

Justine studied her for a moment, looking for some insight into her motives. 

Kat admitted, “I miss my mum and this helped me remember all the lessons she gave me. Thank you.”

Justine nodded solemnly. “I lost my dad. I miss him a lot.”

Kat sighed. “It sucks,” she said.

Justine nodded. “It totally sucks. That’s one reason I want to apply for the Windhoek Musical Conservatory. The ship reminds me too much of him,” she said softly. 

Kat hugged her again. “It’s tough to be a kid on a spaceship,” she added.

Justine agreed, “It’s so boring. We study and play in the virtual game center but I miss Namibia. There was a lot more to do there.”

“Well, if you don’t mind spending your Saturday mornings with me, I would love to do this again,” Kat said.

Justine nodded and thanked her. Then, she gave Kat a fierce hug before smiling and skipping from the bar.

Gaia refilled Kat’s tea. 

“Do you mind if I play a bit longer?” Kat asked.

“You may play as long as you like,” Gaia told her. Kat could sense the warmth in the woman but other than a strikingly pure aura, she couldn’t sense much else. She wondered again at the woman’s age as she reminded Kat of some of the very old souls from long-lived species she had encountered on Gorchan. 

“Thank you,” Kat said and began to play, moving through several songs before stopping. With a sigh, she turned off the lovely instrument and finished her tea. Gaia had left her in peace and Kat placed her teacup in the small bar kitchen washer before leaving.

The men around the captain’s conference table watched her leave the bar, shown on the wall screen. 

“She’s still a pain,” Colin told the captain and Damian as he turned back to his late monthly reports. He wondered how to describe what had happened on the wretched planet yesterday and then realized he was considering how to craft his report in a way that wouldn’t disclose too much about a certain young woman’s abilities. He sighed. 

“Definitely a pain,” he grumbled and ignored the amused looks of the other senior officers. Brat, he thought, hoping she heard him.


	66. Cinnamon

“Cinnamon?” Pike asked as he looked over the replicator logs from the past several days. 

Damian nodded. For some reason, the ship had gone from producing less than a cup of the stuff in six months to producing nearly twenty pounds in the past few days. 

Something was nagging Pike’s memory but he couldn’t quite remember. “I doubt the crew has suddenly taken to baking pastries,” he said. “Is there a drug or some other product we should worry about that they are making?”

Damian shook his head. “Not that I know of. I searched Starfleet and Earth records and found nothing in the past two hundred years. The only thing I found was a reference to cinnamon used in hazing rituals. It has some nasty side effects and was outlawed for a time.”

Pike arched an eyebrow. “Do you think that’s what’s happening?”

Damian shook his head. “We would have heard something. Bones doesn’t have any reports of cinnamon-related incidents.” He added, “Gus also reported the cinnamon stores in the galley have mysteriously disappeared.”

Pike frowned and handed the report to Damian. “Keep an eye on it and let me know if you figure out what the hell is going on.”

Damian nodded and moved onto the other status reports.


	67. Aromatic Fallout

Kat sighed in frustration as she read the results from the latest data run. No matter what formula they used, they were not able to replicate the first results from the healing plant. Even without Tabby’s need for a cure, the plant could be vitally important for other villages and Kat cleared the results to begin again. This time she factored in the limited information known about the planet’s solar cycle and atmosphere.

Kat had received permission from the captain to send their research to the Kah-ryn labs. They reported having a small sample of the plant also, and had been studying its healing ability. A common plant species, found on many planets, the Kah-ryn teams had also noted the healing properties of the version found in the destroyed village.

Kat was pleased the Kah-ryn lab offered to share their research and some of those samples with the Excalibur through diplomatic channels. Both teams believed the plant could be used in holistic medical care on many other planets but neither had been able to reproduce the plant or its properties. 

Jemma stretched and groaned. “Perhaps when we finish at P611, we could return to the planet where we found this species variety. The village was destroyed but maybe we could find some clues to replicating this little lovely,” she said, looking at the picture of the pretty plant on their screens.

“With any luck you could find another husband,” Fitz sniped at her.

Kat shared a look with Jemma as Fitz had been particularly out of sorts ever since their misadventure with the Muscardons. 

“I did not get married!” Jemma shot back.

Fitz glowered. “Not for lack of trying!” he told her.

Kat sighed and wondered how long before he admitted he was terrified of Jemma being harmed and just a little bit jealous of her reaction to the chief’s son. 

The lab sunk into a tense silence as Kat remembered her mother’s admonition to never, ever interfere in affairs of the heart. These two would have to find their own way she decided, hoping they did so before Jemma murdered him.


	68. Scorch Marks

Kat was pretty sure she was going to have bruises from Colin's elbow but she let it go as playing rough was his only recourse since his team was losing so badly.

With Pike’s blessing, Colin and Damian had challenged the ship’s kids to a football game in the main hangar and Damian's team was leading two goals to Colin's one. After a particularly brilliant save for Damian by Ming-na, Colin's team gathered around, plotting strategy.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Ming asked. Kat gave her an amused look.

"No. I use all my super powers to NOT hear what Colin is thinking." The other woman laughed.

Kat motioned to the dark marks on the hangar floor. "What’s that from?"

"Scorch marks," Ming explained. "It's a thing. Hotshot young pilots defy regulation and burn scorch marks their first time taking off."

Kat was intrigued. "Against the rules?"

Ming nodded. "Big time. They get the usual punishment of three days in the brig and legend status."

"Did you ever?" Kat asked.

Ming looked shocked. "Of course not."

Kat tried to be nonchalant. "Did Ben ever?" 

Ming shot her an amused look as she had begun to realize Kat was curious about their absent captain-in-training. Ming assumed it was because Kat worried about Pike’s successor and how accepting he might be of her “issues” as Colin called her abilities. Kat allowed her to believe that.

Ming shook her head. "Ben wouldn't dream of doing something that stupid. He's far too sensible."

Kat hid her disappointment. It wasn’t the first time she had heard her soul mate described as, well, boring. 

Colin's team lined up and suddenly Kat darted forward in concern. Tabby had been on the sideline, becoming more and more excited for her father's losing team. She ran onto the "pitch" on her fragile legs and clapped her hands. "I want to play!"

Kat picked her up and hugged her. "Not yet, sweetie. You're not there yet."

The little girl gave her the most heartbreakingly mature look. "Will I ever be?"

"We won't stop trying until you are," Kat promised.

Tabby sighed. Colin shared a look of sadness with Kat.

"That doesn't mean you can't be their lucky charm," Kat told her. She lifted her up and Colin put her on his shoulders. He gently held her legs while Kat ran alongside, holding her back and cushioning her little body.

The children who had been driving everyone crazy with competitive excitement instantly joined this new game and allowed Colin to kick the ball back and forth across the hangar while Tabby clapped, deliriously happy. Damian feinted a block and missed as Colin scored. Everyone cheered, even Damian's team, as Tabby giggled in joy.

Her father lifted her down and kissed her. "I guess we just needed a wee lucky charm," he said.

Tabby gave him a four-going-on-forty look. "They let us score Daddy," she told him.

He started to argue but Kat nodded. "They love you," she said kissing the little girl's cheek. "Love beats winning any day."

Damian kissed her cheek as well. "Next time you play on my team," he told the little girl.

"I only play for Daddy," she told him in seriousness. "Besides you have Kitty Kat."

"That sounds about fair," Colin said, kissing his tiny,honorary player.

The game broke up as the kids skipped, excited, to the crew mess. Gus had been experimenting with freezing ice cream in one of Scotty's restricted reactors and they couldn't wait to try "Radiation Raspberry." 

They chattered about the rumor that Dr. Harrison had talked the captain into an away play date for the children on the crystal-tuning planet they hoped to reach in the next week.

Kat noticed Tabby biting her lip. "Da, can I go to the planet too?"

It was quickly becoming an old argument, Kat knew.

"Dr. McCoy doesn't think it's a good idea, my love," Scotty told her.

"If Kat goes with me, I'll be fine," she argued.

"Kat will have all the children to look after," he told her.

Colin bit his lip. “What if we go in our very own shuttle? Bones can come with us and your dad and I don't leave your side?"

Pike walked up, joining the conversation. "That might work. I'll ask the doctor if he will approve it. And I'll be copilot for good measure."

Kat felt tears well at these lovely men and noticed Ming biting her lip to stop the same reaction. Her tough friend had the heart of a puff-mallow.

She hoped Bones would agree to the scheme. The little girl was doing so much better and even though they hadn't found a way to cure the disease, they had been able to stop its progression and had begun repairing some of the damage to her system. Still, she had a long road ahead and a little childhood fun might be just the thing.


	69. Buckle Up Boys

The away team prepared to take off for a scouting mission to a small planet listed in early Starfleet reports as hosting several small, friendly villages. Starfleet had not made contact with the villagers in nearly twenty years and Dr. Torran would be joining them to take new audio recordings to compare with those taken so long ago. 

Pike watched the crew prepare from the captain’s chair and nodded in satisfaction. He was on a time table to reach the crystal tuners on P661 but he couldn’t resist a quick landing party to this planet. With missions like this, it was starting to feel like things were returning to normal on the Excalibur with a focus on science and exploration. Thank heavens for the good old days before monsters and pirates, he thought with some amusement.

In the hangar, Damian sniffed as one of the environmentalists hurried over to Ming and Kat, then offered to carry Kat’s bag on board. As Kat politely declined, she sent him away with a happy smile on his face. 

"What is that smell?” Colin asked when the young man was out of ear shot.

“Cinnamon,” Lt. Cadman said.

"Did he bathe in it?” Colin asked.

"It seems to be a popular scent on board lately,” Damian agreed.

Laura snorted. “I give them points for creativity.”

“I don’t understand,” Colin said.

“When we were on M043 we smelled our most appealing scent,” she reminded him.

Colin shuddered. “The stinky planet. So?”

“Kat smelled cinnamon,” she reminded him.

“Good grief.” Damian glanced at the young scientist and noted the besotted look toward Kat. Fortunately, the object of his affection was distracted talking to Ming and handing her gear for the cargo hatch.

Kat looked longingly at the shuttle as Ming loaded Torran’s gear.

Kat chewed her lip. "I've always wanted to learn to fly," she said, wistful.

"Your dad didn't let you?" Ming asked, surprised.

"There wasn't much need on my home world. He tried to teach me to drive a city cruiser on Gorchan but he said his nerves weren't strong enough. Mum had to teach me."

Ming arched an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes. "You're bullshitting me right, just to fly the shuttle?"

Kat laughed. "Yes, but not about the driving part. Daddy was great at teaching math, hunting, and general life skills, but he sucked as a copilot. Uncle Matt taught me to fly on the Pegasus."

Ming sighed. "Fine. But if Pike finds out I'm telling him you compelled me."

"Deal," Kat said. Kat looked over the crew of Cadman, Damian, Colin, the Vulcan language specialist and two environmental scientists. "Do any of them get motion sickness?"

Ming looked startled, then grinned. "Just Colin."

As they boarded the shuttle, Kat stopped in front of Colin's seat. His eyes narrowed. She leaned forward and held him mentally when he tried to swat her away. She pressed her lips to his temple for a few seconds then stood. He glowered. She gave him an evil grin.

“What the hell?” he asked. Then he turned to Damian. “Have I said anything weird?”

Damian grinned, “Not more than usual.”

“What did you do?” Colin called after Kat when she walked to the front of the shuttle. Then he visibly paled when she slid into the pilot’s seat.

“No, no, no,” he said. He tried to stand up but she was holding him down. “Bloody hell,” he muttered and punched his safety restraint button. The bands wrapped around him and he closed his eyes thinking of all the ways he was going to murder her this time.

A few minutes later, they were cleared for takeoff and a sultry voice came over the intercom. 

"Buckle up, boys," Kat's voice breathed from the pilot’s controls. The team looked at each other in concern then punched their panic buttons to activate safety restraints.

Pike sat in the captain’s chair on the bridge and watched the shuttle prepare for take-off on the big screen. The shuttle turned in a hover pattern to face the hangar operator. 

"Oh hell," Pike muttered.

Mikhail, the bridge pilot on duty, tilted his head. “Is that?”

“Yes,” Pike growled, noting Kat in the shuttle's pilot seat.

The shuttle turned in a very neat arc and hovered, waiting for the outside hatch to open. Suddenly music began to blast from the shuttle’s exterior speakers.

Mikhail asked, “What is that?”

“The Doobie Brothers,” Pike said in some amusement.

“Ah, the classics,” Mikhail said.

Pike’s eyebrows snapped together as the ship began to throb with restrained power. When the hangar doors were only open halfway, and far too soon for safety protocol, the shuttle leaped forward, leaving a perfect set of scorch marks on the hangar deck. Pike sighed. He was fairly sure the news would be all over the ship, and possibly Starfleet, by the time the landing party returned.

“Let me know when our adventurers return,” Pike growled and stalked to his office. He closed the door and chuckled. His respect for John Harrison the rebel was quickly being surpassed by his respect for the man who had survived that young woman’s teenage years.

Several hours later, he watched his office screen as the shuttle executed a series of astonishing spins, flips and whirls in space as it approached the Excalibur. He shuddered to think of the state Colin would be in by the time Kat finished her exhibition. Brat, he thought without much heat.

 

When they finally landed and the crew spilled off, Ming’s eyes were bright with amusement. 

“So why isn’t Colin puking his guts out?” she asked Kat.

Kat sighed. “Tabby likes him.” She shrugged as though that explained everything, then looked at Ming. “There’s always next time,” she muttered. The two women grinned.

The crew stumbled toward Pike in varying stages of happy dizziness. Colin in particular seemed a bit loopy as he greeted his superior. 

“Planet looks good, Sir,” he announced.

Pike arched an eyebrow waiting for Colin to show some ill effects from the ride but he seemed to be unusually mellow- and well, happy. Kat. She must be able to diffuse his motion sickness. The fact that she bothered was more interesting, Pike thought. He felt a moment of affection for the kind-hearted girl before pulling on the appropriately stern expression.

“Thank you Commander. You are dismissed,” Pike told Colin, then watched as he weaved away.

“Crap,” Ming whispered. “Remember, you forced me,” she hissed as the captain approached with the blackest look Ming had seen since that painting debacle on Gorchan.

“You are dismissed,” Pike told Ming with a look of icy titanium.

“I let her. I take full responsibility,” Ming blurted out, not willing to leave her friend.

Pike’s expression softened the tiniest bit. “Go,” he told her.

Ming gave Kat an apologetic look before picking up her gear and walking away.

Kat looked at this magnificent man who was trying so hard to appear furious. She wouldn’t ruin his effort by grinning at him, she really wouldn't.

He gave her a squinty-eyed look and started yelling. By the time he was done, Kat was pretty sure everyone on board knew she wouldn’t receive special attention and she was apparently confined to her quarters for two days.

She stood looking at him for a moment when he stopped yelling. Ah, hell. She grinned at him. His eyes narrowed further.

“My father used to get that look. A lot,” she told him, then kissed his cheek and walked away to prepare for her "imprisonment".

Pike shook his head as he watched her fairly skip off. Damian gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, it’s just like the old days, Chris.” Pike mocked. “Nothing has changed at all.”


	70. Hawking Repairs

After several days of non-stop repairs at the Hawking science station, Elizabeth finally declared the Atlantis would be leaving the next morning. Nearly a third of the Hawking crew would be leaving on the Atlantis. Elizabeth replaced them with several of her own crew and promised they would be back with permanent replacements as soon as Starfleet could muster them from the Milky Way.

Rodney and Sheppard trained the crew on the prototype anti-Orci weapons built using the Excalibur specifications. McKay added a few modifications based on the Orci equipment they retrieved on Bear's planet but even he had to admit Scotty had built something with great potential. They also implemented some old school defense systems the Excalibur recommended to repel both the Orci and Cornellian pirates.

Ben wondered how the Excalibur developed the systems and weapons in the few short weeks he had been gone. He knew they probably represented lives lost in attacks but he hadn't seen any Excalibur casualties in Starfleet dispatches. He sent a quick hope into the universe that Scotty's gadgets worked. They could really use a break against the baddies in this sector.

One of the systems was an old fashioned radio platform that Scotty believed would not be impacted by an Orci electromagnetic pulse. It would allow them to radio for help in the case of an attack. Between that and a pulse emitter that could target Cornellian knock-out technology, everyone felt more hopeful that science stations might be a bit more protected. The stakes were so high and Zalenka was a whiz, but Ben wished Colin were here to field test the gear. Still, the simple genius of the designs had Colin all over it. 

Of course if he were here, Ben could finally get some answers from him about her. Colin had to have met her, John Harrison's daughter, maybe even spent some time with her and yet he hadn't mentioned a thing about her since returning to the Excalibur. It was maddening. A dozen possibilities ruminated in Ben’s mind. Maybe she was dangerous or difficult or mad or any of the other possibilities he had thought of.

There must be a reason why Colin hadn't so much as sent a hint about her. Ben knew she was bright. Young, with a PhD, and already hailed as one of the great math minds of their time so she wasn't stupid. Of course, Ben knew some brilliant people who were pretty stupid in day to day life. Maybe that was it. She was one of those quiet, introverted geniuses who didn't fit in easily. His heart felt a protective moment at this. Poor thing.

Maybe Colin didn't have a chance to really meet her because she was so shy. Ben nodded. That made the most sense. She was overwhelmed with waking up an orphan out of her own time. Who wouldn't be? And she was focusing on her math work to cope. He smiled, thinking of that lovely face screwed up in concentration surrounded by formulas. God, she was adorable. He hoped Damian and Colin were able to help his girl feel at home until he returned. His girl. He whistled at the thought as he walked through the Hawking corridor.


	71. This Cannot End Well

“So how long would a phaser knock you out?” Colin asked as he helped himself to seconds of the simmering stew. 

Kat shot him a disgusted look as she sat next to Damian on the couch with a warm cookie and cup of tea. 

Colin sat opposite Cadman in the small living area in Kat’s quarters. Her banishment to quarters was only a day old and she was bored out of her mind, hence the three deciding to hold a movie night in her rooms.

Damian responded as he picked up the video control stick. “It doesn’t matter. How would you shoot her in the first place when she can read your mind?”

“Hey, no helping him!” Kat admonished.

Cadman ignored her to respond. “And even if you did knock her out, how would you contain her when she comes to?”

Kat rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them all.

"I think it's my turn to choose," Colin said, looking at the movie selection.

Kat shot him a furious look. "You are never choosing again. Ever!" she said.

Damian grimaced. "I have to agree. Giving Supergirl nightmares was not your best moment," he said as Cadman reached for the control stick.

Secretly Colin had to agree with him. Waking up to the lights flickering and alarms ringing in the middle of the night was bad enough. Shouting at her telepathically when she nearly choked Damian in her sleep because she thought he was a zombie trying to eat her was not something any of them wanted to repeat.

"How was I to know what a wimp Supergirl is?" Colin responded. He muffled a grin as Kat's eyes narrowed.

"It does prove that we need some way to contain her when she goes to the dark side," he added.

"She's sitting right here," Kat groused.

Damian shot him a look. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need some way of knocking her out or capturing her the next time she tries to kill one of us."

"I wouldn't have killed him and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played that horrible movie," Kat told him.

She shuddered at the memory and Colin felt a moment of regret. She was genuinely upset that she harmed Damian and Pike chewed on Colin for quite some time when the crisis was over. The fact that the ship's sensors picked up the wild energy spike from her quarters when the nightmare started was disconcerting enough to have shaken them all.

"Still, you are a freak and we should have some kind of defense from your destructive powers. It's like serving with Bruce Banner and waiting for him to have a bad day," Colin said.

"Huh?" Kat asked.

Damian shot her a telepathic image of the raging green superhero flinging a villain like a limp doll. Her eyes narrowed and she shared the image, altering the villain to look like Colin. Damian snorted.

Colin sighed as he countered with an image of Kat, enormous and green. She tried to scowl but couldn't stop the giggle.

Cadman started the movie and Colin grinned when he saw the swashbuckling adventure. A safe bet with all parties, he thought. He glanced at Kat and thought about the problem. Maybe a robotic net that would drop on her when those energy waves spiked?

She shot him a horrified look. "I do not need a wildlife net following me around!"

Cadman added, "Besides it wouldn't do anything about her mind. She could still compel someone to cut her loose."

Damian chuckled as Kat shot her friend an exasperated look. "You do not need to be helping him!" Kat said.

"As a member of the security team, it is a viable question," Laura told her.

Kat smacked her forehead before Damian kissed the top of her head.

"You could just wave an unsolvable math problem in front of her," Damien suggested. "It might distract her, like catnip."

Kat sighed. "This is going to become a thing isn't it?"

Damian sent her an apologetic look. "It's your fault. We used to be frantically working on the Orci problem. Now we have time on our hands."

"Maybe you all need hobbies?" Kat suggested.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Colin said before biting into the soft cookie and sighing in pleasure.

"I am not a hobby," Kat said primly. "I meant something useful like painting or a musical instrument."

"Nah, you're much more fun," Colin told her. 

He saw the amused look she shared with Damian and wondered again at the bond the two shared. A bond that might keep the first mate from acting if they ever did need to restrain her for some reason. He hoped they would never face that scenario.


	72. Holodeck Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a merry war betwixt them.

Damian popped into the lab and asked Kat if she wanted a break. She nodded and followed him.

“I promised to show you the holodeck when it was open,” he told her. 

She followed him into an empty suite with gridlines all around. 

Damian paused at a control panel inside the door. As he typed, he told her, “I requested a pretty basic program that just uses visual 3D imaging to create a scene.” 

Kat gasped as the digital grid disappeared and a lovely night sky appeared. “It’s the sky over Earth’s northern hemisphere. Seattle to be exact,” he explained.

She turned in a circle looking at the sky that her father had described when she was young. 

“There are more elaborate programs. Some of them involve creating a pretty complicated structural fantasy so the replicator setup can chew into crew time on the deck,” he told her.

She wandered through the space, craning her neck to see Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Pegasus, Orion, and there, next to Perseus, Andromeda. Damian explained the position of Venus, Mars and Jupiter and the time of year the sky represented. 

Kat spun around, feeling incredibly happy at the beauty of the Milky Way sky. She was startled by the thumping sound behind her and whirled to see Damian sprawled on the ground. 

“Oh my god,” she said and ran her hands over him. Her eyes narrowed as she began to feel lightheaded herself. She wondered if the holodeck had malfunctioned but knew another malfunction was more likely. Colin. 

The holodeck door opened to reveal Bones standing there. 

He sighed. “I told him it wouldn’t work.”

“Did you happen to mention what it would do with Damian?”

Bones grimaced. “I tried to give him an antidote but it was tough to do without an explanation and then the gig would be up.” 

Bones punched in some commands on the control panel and the magical display disappeared leaving Kat sitting on the floor cradling Damian and glowering at the tiny cameras she saw on the ceiling. 

She sought him out and found him two decks below with Rudy in the computer lab. Her eyes narrowed as she sent a clear message to him. “This is war.”

Bones gave Damian a shot and he began to wake up. Bones checked his vitals and nodded, happy he was coming around. 

“I take full responsibility for my part,” Bones told her.

She sniffed. “And yet you will still be able to father children.”

Bone’s eyes widened before the slow grin spread over his face. “Well, it might not be a bad idea to keep someone that dumb-assed from reproducing.” 

Kat snorted in agreement and gave a tight smile at the image of Colin beating a path to sick bay for tests. Served him right. Idiot.


	73. The Literal Sensibilities of Vulcans

Colin led Kat to Sameen’s office. She and Dr. Terran had requested Kat’s help in analyzing some of the audio from the last landing party. 

“We would love any input you can give us regarding the subtleties in these conversations,” Sameen explained. "We have a pretty decent translation but still, to know some of the emotional nuances would be wonderful.”

Kat nodded. She glanced at Terran, thinking emotional nuances were probably a bit baffling for the Vulcan. 

“Humor played a big part in their social makeup,” she said. “That must be tough to factor into a computer translation.”

Dr. Terran nodded. “It was unfathomable, at times. Like the Commander’s attempts to render you insensible. It is not logical to disable our best landing party defense.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Colin argued. “We should have counter measures in case she turns evil.”

“So you do not trust her?” Dr. Terran asked, trying to understand.

Kat shot Colin a furious look. 

“No, I trust her,” he said grudgingly. “I’m just being overly cautious.”

Kat turned to him to give him a bit of grief over this admission. It was the last thing she did before she felt the Vulcan grip her shoulder and then collapsed, unconscious at Colin’s feet.

“What the hell?” Colin shouted.

“Isn’t that what you are hoping for, a way to contain her?” Dr. Terran seemed confused by Colin’s reaction.

Colin gave him a look of disbelief. “Not like that. What did you do to her?”

Dr. Terran sighed as he wondered again at the advisability of serving on a ship mostly peopled by Earth humans.

Sameen chaffed Kat’s wrists as Colin held Kat cradled in his arms. She came to with a start. 

“It’s okay,” Colin said, trying to send soothing thoughts to her. “Dr. Terran was demonstrating that Vulcans have a singular gift at misunderstanding subtlety.”

Kat groaned and looked into Colin’s eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

“Whatever you do, do it after I carry you to sick bay,” he told her, resigned.

By the time they reached sick bay, she was fussing to be put down and threatening Colin’s man bits if he didn’t release her. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled. 

Bones hurried to them. “What happened?”

“Vulcan death grips appear to work on Supergirls,” Colin said.

Bones examined her eyes and reflexes while she fussed, then he declared her fit. 

Kat was in as bad of a mood as anyone had seen her in and she shot Colin a furious look as she stood to leave the sick bay. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked out of sick bay, then groaned and sank to his knees, holding those man bits. 

“Horrid brat,” he said.

“Dumbass,” she shot back in his head.

Well, he couldn’t disagree with her.


	74. Wiggly Wobbly Trouble

Kat was finishing her lunch when Gus approached with bowls of flavored gelatin. He gave Ming, Laura and Damian their favorite red jello but handed Kat a bowl of blue. 

“Pretty,” Kat said.

He blushed and said it was a new flavor. 

Kat thanked him and then turned back to the conversation about the upcoming mission to the crystal tuning community on P661. Damian and Ming had been there twice before but it would be a new planet for both Kat and Laura. 

In a few minutes, Colin joined them. Kat slid her blue jello toward him with a gentle push and watched him devour the treat. She smiled sweetly as he recounted how much he enjoyed his last trip to P661. 

Damian’s eyebrow arched as Colin began to slur his words. Colin shook his head to clear it then glanced toward the jello. He looked at Kat and said softly, “Crap,” before face-planting onto the table. 

Ming texted Bones, requesting his presence in the crew cafeteria. Damian continued to talk with Cadman about the upcoming mission. Cadman gave him a distracted look, then felt for Colin’s pulse before looking at Kat, then the approaching Gus.

“He ordered me,” Gus said, wringing his hands. 

“I know. Never play poker Gus,” Kat said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before leaving the cafeteria. 

“I don’t think that went the way he planned,” Laura said, looking at Colin in concern. 

Ming laughed. “Has anything since we found her?”

Colin woke up several hours later in the sick bay. He frowned at the grogginess and slight headache. Dammit. He had specifically asked Bones for something that wouldn’t hurt her. He wanted to capture her, not make her feel bad.

His eyes focused on the woman sitting on the side of his bed.

“Hello,” Moon said. “How are you feeling?”

“Hung over,” he said.

She nodded. “So, let’s make an appointment to talk about this need you feel to wage war with one of your teammates.”

Colin sighed. “Or I could just surrender.”

She laughed. “Still, let’s talk. I’ll add a session to your calendar.”

Colin nodded, not really in a position to argue with the ship’s counselor.

Moon patted his knee and left as another woman walked toward him. He frowned at Kat as she took Moon’s place at his knee. He wondered what it would be this time. Baying at the stars? Running naked through the halls? 

Kat studied him seriously for a moment. Before he could say anything, she said, “I think you should keep going.”

“Huh?” he responded, shaking his head and hoping the fog would clear soon. 

“I'm not the only genetically enhanced human in this galaxy,” she told him telepathically. She explained about Heidleman.

Colin whistled. “Damn.”

She continued, “Daddy was very careful to hide his abilities from Cheney so he wouldn’t end up dissected and studied. That's not to say Cheney wasn't successful at creating others with those skills that weren't exposed.”

Colin nodded as he considered that. In the more than a century since, he would hope those kinds of powers would fade but what if they hadn’t? What if there were others undetected, like the Blacktide captain? And Aunt Maggie.

“So, keep going?”

She nodded. “I blocked Heidleman using a brain frequency that might be helpful,” she said. “It's not so different from the frequency the Orci use to disable electronic devices.”

“So we just need an EMP for Supergirls?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment as he felt the fog clearing and his body recovering.

“You're still a dumbass,” she whispered before walking away.

Colin watched her, then smiled. "Ben, you will never be bored," he muttered.


	75. Mad Dogs and Englishmen

Pike waited for the landing team to disembark from the shuttle. When he had radioed them asking if their mission on P661 was successful, the response had been rather cryptic. Since Kat and Colin were on the team, that could mean anything from one of them had killed the other to they had left the lush, thriving planet a wasteland in their feud. He really would like to retire without any more intergalactic incidents on his watch. Besides, the planet needed to be intact for the children's big day tomorrow. A day of play off the ship. Surely the two wouldn't complicate that?

It did not bode well when Kat stormed off the shuttle and stalked to his side. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot furiously. In his younger years this behavior usually preceded tears and things being thrown at his head.

“How did it go?” Pike asked in a cautiously neutral voice.

She made a muffled “humph!” noise and the toe tapped more furiously. Pike was going to ask for details but the sight of the crew walking toward him captured his attention. Ming-na, Colin, Damian and Bud were not carrying the cargo he was expecting. He tilted his head as they reached him.

“What’s this?” he asked.

Ming set a cage down at his feet and grinned. Pike looked to Damian for clarification but he only shrugged and set his cage down next to Ming’s.

Pike asked, “Did you get the calibrated crystals for the Daedalus?”

Bud placed his cage carefully on the ground and nodded. “For a price.”

Pike glowered. “I’m not going to like this am I?” He looked to Damian as the team leader of this merry band.

“They said Blacktide had been there two days ago and offered twice what we were authorized to give them,” Damian told him.

Pike’s jaw clenched as he looked at the live chickens at his feet. “And?”

“The village chief became enamored with our negotiator,” Ming motioned to Kat.

“And?” Pike grit out.

“Colin sold her.”

Pike’s first thought was that it couldn’t have been that bad because Colin was still breathing. Then he looked at the chickens pecking their cages.

“Her dowry,” Colin explained. “And this,” he said, handing Pike the perfectly calibrated crystals needed for the new generation facilities on the Daedalus. Crystals that could only be tuned by the craftsmen on this particular planet.

Pike sighed. He gave Kat an apologetic look. She continued to glower at his communications officer.

“Congratulations?” Pike offered.

Her eyes narrowed. Pike held up a hand. “I assume there wasn’t a honeymoon.” He sighed heavily. “I can’t wait to explain this one to Starfleet.”

Kat snorted. “Fortunately the chief suffered from gout so he was more than happy with medical treatment and your payment for the crystals.” She huffed and started to walk away.

Colin just couldn’t let it be though. “Hey, he was old, but he still had a few good years left in him.”

Kat stopped, then slowly turned. She sauntered back to Colin, smiling in a sexy, come-hither kind of way that Pike figured probably explained the village chief’s adoration.

She pulled Colin’s face to hers and whispered in his ear.

“Oh crap,” Pike muttered and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was definitely too old for this.

She kissed Colin lightly on the mouth and then turned to walk away. Colin shook his head and appeared confused for a moment. Pike crossed his arms over his chest and gave her ‘The Look’.

“What did you do?” he asked mentally.

Her wide-eyed innocent expression made him really nervous.

“Should we take these to the galley for stew?” the supply chief asked, motioning to the chickens.

“No!” Kat exclaimed. “Those are brooding hens,” she told him. 

He shook his head, not understanding.

“Real eggs for real cookies, bread, cakes.”

“Ah,” he said. “Where should we put them?” he asked the captain.

“Wherever the happy bride wants them,” Pike answered. “And Commander Cabrera will be responsible for building whatever kind of housing Dr. Harrison specifies for them.

Colin opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it at the captain’s look. Two lovely young crewmembers came forward to take the clucking hens.

Kat considered. “I know just where they should go. Suite one-B-21,” she said.

It only took a moment for Colin to realize that was his lab. “Hell no,” he said. He started to argue but Pike held up a hand.

“Off you go,” he told the women. Colin’s mouth compressed.

When one of them stooped in front of Colin for a cage he smiled charmingly, obviously flirting. He would probably find a way to seduce his way out of this, Pike thought. That or his communication systems would be layered in feathers soon.

Then Colin opened his mouth to say something flirtatious ... and barked in a series of annoying, little-dog yips. He continued to smile, oblivious to what had just happened.

Bud, Damian and Ming snorted with laughter. Pike’s mouth twitched. So did one eye.

Colin noted the young woman’s confused expression as she picked up the cage and then his team’s varying stages of amusement. 

“What?” Colin demanded. His eyes narrowed when they gave him innocent looks then hastily fled, giggling.

Pike sighed. “How long?” he whispered mentally.

“Excuse me?” Kat asked.

“How long will this last?”

“Forever?” she offered.

He was pretty sure his aura was turning six shades of frustrated. She sighed.

“Until someone says the hypnotic release phrase,” she admitted. "And it's only when he's flirting."

“What's the phrase?” he asked.

She looked petulant. He gave her The Look again. Finally she whispered mentally, “Elephants in pink tutus.”

His eye twitch escalated. “Well, that’s not something you would hear everyday, is it?” he said.

She waited for him to say the words out loud but he looked at Colin for a moment, considering. Then he grinned and said, “Carry on.” Pike turned on his heel and left the hangar, figuring they would work it out eventually or he’d lock them in the Brig together. He was fairly certain Kat wouldn’t actually kill Colin.

He hoped.


	76. Ad Astra Per Aspera

Rudy looked up from his work on one of the housekeeping sweeper robots and smiled at the lovely woman entering his lab.

Kat greeted him, “Hello.”

“Hello,” Rudy responded. Kat had entered his lab for help with the occasional glitch with one of her lab devices but she wasn’t carrying the sensor. 

“How can I help you?” he asked.

Kat took a deep breath and reached out telepathically. “I need to look at a computer crystal but I don’t want it linked to any ship’s computers.”

Rudy smiled, thinking this answered some of his questions. He had hoped she had special John Harrison abilities but most people just knew about her math and fighting skills. He was honored to be asked. Then he considered for a moment. He thought a response and smiled when she nodded in encouragement. “I presume this is to be kept off official records?”

She shrugged apologetically. “If it helps, I could remove the memory when we’re finished and then you wouldn’t have to lie about it.”

He considered for another moment. “I would ask a favor though,” he continued telepathically.

She cocked her head, waiting. 

“There was an unfortunate incident at the last Science Gathering with a woman on the Brubaker. I would just as soon forget that as well.”

Kat laughed and held out a hand. “Deal,” she said out loud.

Rudy had long ago removed any security cameras from his lab. Now he enabled a noise blocking device to be safe. He handed a tablet to Kat and she plugged in. She studied the maps and notes for a moment, then nodded. 

She looked to Rudy and explained silently, “The Kah-ryn med crew shared their planet maps. I wanted to check to see if there are notes about any dangers before we take Tabby to the surface.” 

“A prudent idea,” he told her. Then she asked him to think of the embarrassing memory and saw the woman rudely shutting down his request to buy her a drink. Kat gently offered a type of hypnotic suggestion, blocking both memories.

When she finished, Rudy frowned at her. “Can I help you?” he asked out loud. 

She kissed his cheek and told him, “No, thank you. I think I figured it out.”

He shrugged and went back to working on the troublesome little bot.


	77. A Means to an End

The morning of the kid’s day, the ship’s planetary sensors reported fair skies and warm weather at the site. Fifteen kids bounced with excitement as two shuttles prepared for their transport. Ming and Damian would land with the majority of the kids and teachers, and Pike, Scotty and Colin would land with Kat, Tabby, several parents and the younger children.

Once on the surface, the kids initially appeared lost as to what they should do. Kat asked how many wanted to try fishing. The older boys were dying to play in the baseball game but they heard a rumor that Kat had brought her father's fishing pole and they couldn't resist touching something the man himself had used. Several raised their hands so she began to show them how to string their lines, explaining why they needed bobbins, hooks and bait. 

Kat bit back a smile as some of the older boys turned a bit green as she explained using live bait but she took pity on them and gave them replicator worms instead. As two of the boys jostled on a log jutting into the rapidly moving river, Kat warned them, “We don’t know what beasties are in the water so it’s best not to try swimming today.”

“We don’t know how,” one boy admitted and Kat was aghast. 

“The first friendly ocean, we need to get these strapping young men into the water. Can the ship’s replicator handle surf boards?” she asked Pike.

The teens were over the moon at the suggestion and their excited chatter carried over the sound of the water. Pike began to relax, remembering the technique of his childhood as he flicked John Harrison’s fishing pole into the water. 

The first girl with a bite caused a sensation and Pike helped her reel in the fish. Bones ran tests on the fish and declared it would make a fine meal. That led to serious discussions about how best to cook the fish. Kat noticed Pike’s eyes narrow at the suggestions involving phaser weapons. Their enthusiasm diminished slightly when Kat reminded them whoever caught the fish, had to clean it. In anticipation, Ming built a campfire and placed a pot of hot chocolate to warm.

Damian unloaded baseball gear and began to mark out bases. Tabby was practically levitating in the thin atmosphere with excitement. Bones fashioned a small oxygen device for her to make sure she was getting enough on the planet. The other kids wore activity bracelets that would monitor their oxygen and heart rates.

It wasn't long before everyone was playing and having fun. The planet was lovely but a bit cool and with those lower oxygen levels than the kids were used to, Bones closely monitored everyone's activity rates.

After a couple hours the kids rotated between activities and eventually Scotty and Bud carried the packed lunch out for everyone. As the kids sat around the campfire, Tabby nestled against Kat's side, starting to feel exhausted from the excursion. Her father asked if she wanted to return to the ship.

"No!" she said fiercely. "I want to stay."

Kat kissed the top of her head. "Maybe if you take a quick nap, you can try fishing with me when you wake up?"

Tabby considered this and then agreed. 

Damian told her, "I need a nap too, it was hard work beating Colin's team." 

The chorus of dissent led to a challenge of a soccer rematch and Scotty carried his sleepy girl to the shuttle to settle her for a nap.

It wasn't long before the kids were divided into soccer teams and Bones' appeals to slow down were falling on deaf ears. Damian shot a beautiful pass to Kat who stumbled as she moved to receive it. 

She stopped and looked around. "Tabby?" she said, feeling ill at ease. Then she started running toward the water. 

Pike raced to the shuttle and found Scotty still sleeping. The blanket cocoon that held Tabby was empty. 

Kat had raced toward the fishing log but was too late. The independent little girl had tried to carry one of the replicator fishing poles to the end of the log but slipped. Kat and Damian reached the log in time to see her head bob up from the rapidly moving water. 

Kat dove in, followed by Damian. They raced toward the little girl but she disappeared under the surface. Kat was trying to control her to help her swim but the girl was terrified and truth be told, so was Kat.

She sent Damian a message that she could sense something in the water approaching. As he reached the little girl, Kat tried to send warnings to the beast. Its silver back flashed near the girl. It appeared to be a huge fish, carnivorous and drawn by the panicked splashing from the humans. Kat screamed telepathically to Pike to keep everyone else out of the water.

Damian carried the little girl through the current, struggling as the fish surfaced and a terrifying, gaping mouth with double rows of teeth opened near him. Kat pulled the hunting knife from her boot and stabbed the beast. It turned toward her and she tried again to distract it, at least long enough for Damian to get the little girl to safety.

Adrenalin kicked in and she sent waves of terror and danger to the beast, finally diverting it. It submerged and swam away as Kat struck out for the shore. She reached the shore as Damian carried his limp bundle to the soft sand and lay her down.

Bones began to run scans over her, realizing she wasn't breathing. Ming raced up with his medical kit and he prepared to attempt reviving the little girl.

"Wait," Kat said. She knelt next to her and ran hands over her body.

"Can you revive her?" Bones asked.

Kat paused and felt Bones' impatience. She blocked the kaleidoscope of emotions swirling around the scene. She looked at Bones as he prepared to evacuate her lungs. She shook her head. 

"Run a scan," she said.

"Darlin' we don't have time. We need to get oxygen flowing to her brain," he argued.

Kat touched his arm. "Run a scan."

He glanced at Scotty. The engineer nodded, his breath coming in a hitch, but still trusting Kat's love for his little girl.

"Kat," Colin said. What are you doing?"

Bones ran a scan over the child, then frowned and ran it again. He grabbed a medic device and took a blood sample.

"I don’t understand," he said to Kat.

"The disease is arrested?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But as soon as you revive her, I think it will come back."

"Well, that's a hell of a choice," he said.

She thought madly. Then she looked at him, sending him a thought.

"No, no way,” Bones said, shaking his head. “I barely revived you and you are ridiculously healthy."

Scotty growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kat turned to him. "The disease has shut down. It's dying. I don’t know if it's the cold or her body shutting down but it's the first time I've seen it actually stop."

"Oh God," Scotty said. "She's not breathing."

"I'm helping her," Kat told him. "She won't suffer damage but what if we put her in my stasis pod? I don't think it would take long to eradicate the disease."

"Oh God," Scotty said again.

He looked from Kat to Bones. "Can you revive her?"

Bones scratched his head, tortured by indecision. "There’s no guarantee. We can revive her now and keep looking for a cure."

Scotty knew they had been looking for a year, trying everything while his precious girl slipped away.

"God lass, I trust you," he said with tears in his eyes, "Please bring my baby back."

Pike called for the transporter to beam Bones, Tabby, Kat and Scotty to sick bay and notify Eugenia to meet them. As Kat began to dematerialize, she sent a wave of comfort to all those left behind.


	78. Tabby's Cure

Kat chewed her lip, watching Tabby lie motionless in the stasis pod. Twenty-four hours since Bones placed the little girl in the induced coma and effectively froze her in the pod, Kat worried. Was it long enough? Was it too long? What if she had been wrong?

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Damian. “Hey, how is she?”

Kat shrugged. “Bones rigged a sensor array to the stasis pod and it appears the disease has died, but we won’t know until she’s revived.” She leaned into his warmth. “I’m just going through all the what-ifs,” she said softly.

Damian slung an arm over her shoulder and hugged her to his side. “Have faith,” he murmured. “She’s made it this far. She’s a fighter.”

Kat nodded but continued to chew her lip. Bones joined them with several nurses and technicians.

“Are you ready love?” he asked Kat. 

She nodded, terrified but knowing the longer the little girl was in the cryogenic pod, the harder it would be to revive her.

Eugenia and Scotty joined them from where they had been meeting with Bones to discuss the procedure. Eugenia grasped Kat’s shoulders and told her, “No matter what happens, thank you.”

Kat gave her a confused look. 

Eugenia explained. “The last few weeks, watching my baby be healthier and not be in pain; that was a gift. We have the memory of her having fun and being a normal kid. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Tears flooded Kat’s eyes and she hugged Eugenia. “I will do everything I can,” Kat told her.

“Ah lass, there was never any question of that,” Scotty told her, joining the hug.

Bones cleared his throat and said, “All right team. Let’s begin the wakening process.”

 

Pike paced on the bridge, worrying over the tense process that was happening in his sick bay but he couldn’t be present because of the approaching ship. The Oedipus and her captain had the worst timing, he thought as Damian joined him.

“They’ve started,” Damian said, before sliding into the pilot’s console. 

Pike took a deep breath and concentrated on the approaching ship. 

“They're hailing us Captain,” his communication officer said.

“Open the channel,” he ordered as he sat in the captain’s chair and schooled his features. There wasn’t anything more important that what was going in the sick bay at this moment but he needed to deal with Heidleman and his potential fury.

Thanks to Colin and Kat, in the past twenty-four hours the Excalibur had negotiated for all of the tuned crystal on the planet. That would leave Blacktide looking for another source of tuned crystals or waiting for several weeks while the craftspeople on the planet replenished their stock.

“Captain Pike,” Heidleman said from his own bridge. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“We were in the area and stopped to pick up some tuned crystals,” Pike said.

“I’m sorry you wasted your time,” Hedleman said smoothly. “I’m sure they explained that we were able to offer considerably more than Starfleet’s rate for their crystal supply.”

Pike shrugged. “I understand. All’s fair in a free economy,” he said agreeably.

Heidleman’s smugness simply oozed between the two ships. “I understand you have a crew member who is needing transport to the Atlantis.”

Pike tilted his head, considering. He waited, letting the silence stretch.

Heidleman frowned. “As it turns out we are headed into that sector. We would be happy to offer transport for your crew,” he explained.

Pike felt like cursing but kept a calm outward appearance. “I appreciate the offer but we are experiencing a delay due to a medical emergency,” Pike said. “I would hate to delay you.”

Heidleman nodded, still smug. “Engineer Scott’s daughter,” he said. “Of course we are all hoping for her speedy recovery. And we will be in the area for at least a day as we pick up our crystals.”

Pike considered his options, including a desire to stay in the area in case the young captain decided to punish either of the tuners' villages. 

“I will consider the offer but please feel free to leave if you must,” Pike told him. “We don’t know how long we’ll be waiting for Dr. McCoy’s analysis of Tabitha’s condition.”

Heidleman nodded. “In the meantime, I would like to invite you to the Oedipus for dinner with my officers. Of course Dr. Harrison is invited as well, if she is available.”

Pike nodded. “I accept your gracious offer.” He nodded to Damian who cut the transmission. He told Damian to take the chair as he trotted toward sick bay. Bloody hell, he thought before entering the medical suites and clearing his mind.

The stasis pod was being wheeled away and Tabby lay quietly on a bed. Eugenia sobbed into her husband’s arms over the serene child. Pike’s gut clenched in pain. Dammit. He had hoped that the stasis pod could provide just one more miracle for his ship.

Scotty turned toward him and grinned, tears streaking down his cheeks. “It worked,” he said on a choking laugh. “The lass’s mad plan worked.”

Pike stopped and looked toward Bones, who nodded.

“For the moment, it appears to have worked,” he agreed. “We won’t know for a while if it’s lasting, but so far,” he grinned broadly, “it’s working.”


	79. Blacktide

Pike moved to the side of the little tableau and motioned for Bones to join him.

“Where is Dr. Harrison?” he asked his chief medical officer.

“Colin carried her to her quarters,” Bones said, his voice heavy with amusement.

Pike arched an eyebrow. Bones explained, looking at the little girl sleeping, “It wasn’t easy. We nearly lost her but never doubt the power of sheer feminine stubbornness.” He added, nodding toward the child, “Of all ages.”

“Prognosis?”

Bones considered. “I will feel more confident in 48 hours but I’d say there’s a real shot this worked.” 

Pike nodded and said, “The Oedipus has shown up and they’ve offered to take Dr. Harrison to the Atlantis but I don’t want to risk sending her if you need her.”

Bones’ eyes widened. “Do you need an excuse to not send her?”

Pike sighed. “No, I really do need to get her across the galaxy, otherwise I wouldn’t consider it.”

Bones told him, “Can you give me 24 hours? In the past the organism has countered our efforts almost immediately.”

Pike said, “I will ask. We are apparently invited to dinner so we’ll find out.” He grinned without any humor. “Of course, once they discover the crystals are gone, the offer may be rescinded.”

Bones grinned. “Our horse traders did good?”

Pike laughed out loud. “They did indeed.” He clapped Bones lightly on the shoulder and said, “Let me know if there are any changes,” before leaving.

He buzzed Kat’s quarters and Colin opened the door. Kat huddled on the couch, nursing a cup of tea.

“How is she?” Pike asked quietly.

“Wiped out,” Colin responded softly. Then a bit louder, “Cranky and unreasonable.”

A snort came from the vicinity of the tea cup. The two men shared an amused look.

“Bones is pretty excited,” Pike said, sitting on the coffee table before her. He laced his fingers together and leaned in. “Have I mentioned how happy I am to have checked out that space junk signal?”

Tired but amused eyes met his. “You never know what you find scavenging in space garbage.”

He laughed and then sobered. “The Blacktide ship Oedipus has arrived. They're here to pick up tuned crystals,” Pike said as the corner of his mouth quirked. “They graciously requested our presence for dinner with the captain.”.

Kat could sense his unease. “Was that before or after they tried to buy crystals?

“Before,” Pike admitted. “They also offered to give you transport to the Atlantis to keep that promise the Admiral made to the Literian gate operator.” He continued, “I’ve explained that we have a medical condition that may keep us from taking advantage of his offer and he seemed to be aware.” Pike paused. “In fact he seems aware of quite a few things on my ship.”

“Sounds like a mystery,” she said. While they talked, color began returning to her cheeks.

“If you don’t feel up to this, please feel free to decline,” he told her.

She studied him for a moment. “You have concerns.”

“Blacktide’s leadership is quite powerful and their collaboration with Starfleet is critical to our success,” he explained. “I’ve just become a distrustful old sea dog these past few years.”

She smiled. “Not so old, I think,” she told him. She sighed. “I think I can manage dinner. If it’s awful, we’ll have a great excuse to escape.”

He laughed as he stood. “I like the way you think,” he told her.

Colin snorted. Kat telepathically whispered to both of them, “And now who’s cranky?”

Pike was chuckling as he left the cabin.


	80. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Pike smiled when he saw her simple black sheath of a dress and strappy heels. “You won’t be making a quick getaway in those,” he told her. 

“I don’t know how anyone walks in them,” she admitted. “Colin chose the dress,” she said, twirling around. 

Pike had to admit, his communication chief was an expert at more than just sine waves. "You look lovely," he assured her and earned a grin in response.

They stood on the transporter and Damian nodded to the operator to begin the transport. He looked to Pike and Kat. “Watch your backs,” he said.

“We will,” she sent back telepathically before she materialized on the Oedipus. She hated that post-transport tingle and wondered how anyone got accustomed to having their body disintegrated to bits and reassembled. She shuddered, then schooled her features as Captain Heidleman approached.

“Welcome to the Oedipus,” he said, sending waves of charm toward them. He held out a hand to Kat and she nodded as she took his hand. He held it just a second too long and she resisted the urge to tug it back. So it would be a game of cat and mouse, she thought as she offered a cool smile. All those years of smiling through media interviews would pay off, she thought.

Heidleman greeted the captain, then led them through the gleaming ship, far different from the Excalibur. Trim and fast, the ship was used for quick transport to Blacktide mining operations throughout the galaxy. Kat sent feelers, counting 36 souls on board. 

Then she nearly stumbled as she sensed another empath. Far stronger than Heidleman, whoever it was searched her mind before she shut them out. There would be no pretending with this empath, she thought. They were already aware of her powers and now simply tested her to determine just how strong she might be.

Whoever it was, was powerful. They reached out to her as she scrambled to adjust. It was a game her father had played with her, reaching for her thoughts and coaching her to compartmentalize and block him from a specific thought. 

She was capable; unfortunately it meant whoever it was would realize she was equally powerful to block them. She sensed Pike reaching for her as they entered the bridge. She shook her head slightly and sent one word, “Busy.”

His eyes widened just a bit, then turned to Heidleman. “This is Blacktide’s newest ship, isn’t it?”

He nodded with pride. “Yes, it’s just been in service six months.”

She saw Pike give her a slight look of concern and she shook her head. She had her hands full playing a game of strategy in her head. Pike continued to converse with Heidleman but Kat barely noticed. As the empath feinted in one direction, she blocked them and felt another entry elsewhere. She had not dueled with such a strong gift since the long hours of training with her father. Most disconcerting, her adversary clearly enjoyed the skirmish. They had probably never had such a powerful opponent, she realized.

She also remembered her father’s training. Tired of playing defense, she began to delve into the empath’s memories, seeking context. She saw memories of Ambassador Cumberbatch, smiling and warm. The empath not only knew Maggie but apparently cared for her. As they tried to stop her mental pilgrimage, she continued, ruthless. She felt their satisfaction as they surveyed a new ship. Pride of ownership? And saw glimpses of meetings with Maggie and representatives from Starfleet. The Milky Way Federation? She dug deeper and saw a beautiful estate in England.

She also felt something more than just power. She felt a slight darkness that unsettled her. Powerful like her father but her father had never given her such a sense of unease at what might be found lurking in the depths. 

Her father had born emotional scars and guilt from moments of his life but his base, his core, was fused with such a fierce sense of love for Kat and her mother than all else was tinged with that love. This empath’s core showed power, pride and something else she couldn’t quite put in context.

As the empath desperately tried to shut her out, she remembered her father’s other advice. Never let them see your full power. She allowed them to shut down the connection and felt some satisfaction that the smug amusement she had originally felt had been replaced with concern, then barely-controlled fury as they tried to keep her out.

Heidleman explained the newest features to Pike while Kat drew her attention back to their tour and felt the beginning of a slight headache. She forced her adrenalin, surging from the telepathic encounter, to slow and breathed deeply, forcing herself to relax. She nodded at Heidleman as he boasted of the ship’s abilities. 

“Careful,” the empath warned Heidleman telepathically. 

Kat realized the Oedipus captain was able to communicate with the empath much as she and Pike communicated. But where Pike held the authority in their relationship, the empath clearly held the authority over Heidleman. 

Heidleman led them to the captain’s dining room and Pike greeted the man waiting for them. 

“Good evening,” Pike said, extending a hand to the man. Tall, handsome, distinguished. Kat realized this was her adversary. 

He greeted Pike but his attention was focused on Kat. Pike introduced them. “This is Senator Darius Arthur, Earth’s representative on the Milky Way Federation, the Duke of Northumberland and owner of Blacktide Operations.”

“So this is the prodigal child,” Darius said, sending warmth and charm to her. He bowed, yet kept his eyes locked on hers. “It is an honor to meet the daughter of two such illustrious Earthlings,” he said. “And clearly the recipient of their genetic bounty,” he said telepathically.

Kat noted how quickly he had recovered from their skirmish. Powerful and confident, she thought. His eyes lit with amusement as he waited for her response. “Thank you, your grace” she said aloud. 

He waved a hand, saying, “Please, call me Darius. We are not so formal here in the nether reaches of space.”

“Darius,” she murmured. “You have a lovely ship,” she told him.

“Thank you. We humans have made some great strides in space travel since your parents left Earth.”

“Fled,” Kat reminded him. “They fled Earth. I think they would be much happier to hear how Earth has progressed morally.” 

Pike shot her a confused look. 

“Or have they?” she asked telepathically.

Darius laughed in genuine delight. “Touche child,” he said, taking her hand and seating her next to him at the table.


	81. Kat and Mouse

Kat could feel Pike mentally reaching for her as he sat, joined by Heidleman and two other Blacktide officers- Smythe, the ship’s doctor and Roberts, the First Mate. She whispered mentally that she would explain later but was busy blocking a powerful empath. Pike’s pupils dilated a tiny bit but the captain of Starfleet’s flagship was cool under pressure and he continued the conversation with Heidleman. 

“Will you be leaving for the Literian gate soon?” Pike asked the Oedipus captain.

Heidleman’s lips tightened as he nodded. “Yes, we’ll be leaving at 18:00. We had hoped to pick up several needed crystals but it appears you have beaten us to the market. I don’t suppose you would be willing to sell some of your bounty?” he asked.

Pike shook his head. “I’m sorry. The crystals have already been earmarked for several ships in need of upgrades.”

Darius nodded to the valet to begin serving before he turned to Kat. “Having met your delightful secret weapon, I can understand why the villagers might have preferred your offer over Captain Heidleman’s,” he said in an easy, amused voice.

Pike nodded as he glanced at Kat. “Dr. Harrison is a genuine asset for the Excalibur.”

Darius lifted the elegant Earth crystal goblet and toasted, “To Dr. Harrison’s many talents.”

Kat arched an eyebrow before sipping the drink politely. “This is lovely,” she said.

“And appropriate for tonight’s guests,” Darius explained. “It’s a Cabernet Sauvignon from the Madiran Wine Region region where you mother grew up.”

Kat smelled the wine and imagined her mother in the convent’s orchards from her childhood stories of France. “Thank you,” she told Darius. “That is a lovely treat.”

Darius took a forkful of the chicken marsala before saying, “I must say I’m surprised you haven’t scheduled a visit to Earth. Or did your parents’ experiences sour your interest in the land of your genetic heritage?”

Kat shook her head. “Not at all,” she said. “My parents shared mostly pleasant stories of Earth and I’m sure I’ll visit when the timing is right. I haven’t been able to consider the trip though with a situation on the Excalibur.”

“Young Miss Tabitha,” Darius said. “I can’t tell you how happy we all are to hear the child is doing better.”

Pike lifted an eyebrow at the news that could barely have had time to cycle to Starfleet. Kat sensed his thought, “Ambassador Cumberbatch.”

She mentally nodded, thinking the apparent friendship between their host and the ambassador was an interesting development in light of his power. She guessed that Maggie had no idea the level of talent this man possessed. That was indeed disconcerting, considering his position on the council.

She turned the topic back to the crystals. “Do you have other sources for the crystals that you need?”

“Yes, but the quality of the tuning on this planet is superior to any we have found in the galaxy so far.”

“Do you do much crystal trade in this galaxy?” she asked.

Darius shrugged. “Some. Mostly what we need in our own operations. The Andromeda class of crystals are astonishingly powerful for use with our Earth technologies.”

“But don’t the civilizations here need the crystals?” Kat asked.

Darius shook his head. “Not as many as they are able to produce. There are many large mining operations in the galaxy and they relish the new Milky Way market.”

“So you act as a broker for the mines?” Kat pursued.

“Much more than than,” he explained. “We offer help and consulting to the mining operations. We can bring much needed Gorchan currency to the smaller villages and provide a competitive market for the larger operations. It’s a win for all parties.”

“But you’ve also taken over ownership of several mines,” she reminded him.

Darius countered smoothly, “Only those that have been abandoned.”

Kat gave him a quizzical look. 

Darius explained, “We have limited intel on mining operations, both crystal and precious metal producers. When we’ve visited some planets, the operations are abandoned and the operators gone. In those cases, we have attempted to restart the mines using advanced technologies.”

“Why are they abandoned?” she asked.

Darius shrugged. “There are many possibilities. The easily obtained ores may be played out or the settlements disappeared for other reasons- environmental or medical for example. It is an established agreement in this galaxy that if a planet or moon is uninhabited or unclaimed by a nearby civilization, then it may be claimed by new settlers.”

Kat considered this. “So Earth residents are resettling the communities?”

Heidleman shook his head. “We may offer leadership in the operations but generally the workers are displaced aliens, looking for a place to call home. We give them that and a way to support themselves.” 

Kat sensed Darius’ soft warning to Heidleman, “Careful.” She wondered what his employer was worried Heidleman might say.

“There is a fine line between helping and colonizing,” Kat said.

Heidleman bristled. “We improve the lives of the workers in the operations and provide them stable homes. That’s not a bad thing.”

Kat considered the man but Darius interrupted with a sigh. “You can see there are diverging opinions regarding our dealings with alien races. I struggle with the dilemma continually. Where does our assistance begin to impede rather than support? I have a feeling it will be a question we continue to struggle with and the answers will probably vary depending on each new community as it develops.”

Kat searched his face, looking for clues but found only signs of sincerity. She nodded. “I’m pleased to hear you consider the possibilities. Perhaps in time the mining communities will be better served to provide their own leadership and gain more autonomy.”

Heidleman began to say something but she felt the powerful empath still him. 

Darius smiled. “You and I will have time to discuss this more fully in the coming days as we travel toward the Literian gate. Perhaps you could share insight into how we proceed in the future. You are in a unique position to offer guidance.”

She tilted her head.

He explained. “You are the first Earth child born in this galaxy and have been raised in the schools and philosophies of one of the most advanced races in the Andromeda system.”

She nodded, hiding the fact that she had actually much more in common with the villagers this man controlled than the Gorchans who watched his expansion with concern.

“I look forward to an engaging debate on the issue,” she said, amused in return. 

The conversation turned to the matter of their departure and rendezvous with the Atlantis at the gate. Pike asked for another favor. 

“Dr. Terren is also due to transfer to the Atlantis. Would it be possible for him to gain passage as you are already heading in that direction?”

Darius nodded. “Of course. We would be happy to provide assistance. Although, the Vulcan may not be as delightful company as the Vaughn-Gladstone Scholar.”

Pike shook his head. “No, I don’t think that would be a cause for argument in any galaxy.”

The group agreed and finished the meal discussing the two-day trip to the gate and appointment with Dr. Weir’s ship.


	82. Saucy Officers and Hot Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because with a face claim of John Barrowman, there must be singing and sashaying.

Pike led her to his office when they returned. “Would you like to explain what just happened?”

“Darius is an empath. An extremely powerful one.”

Pike considered this for a moment. “How powerful?”

“Perhaps as powerful as my father. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Bloody hell,” Pike said. He sat quietly for a moment. Kat assumed he was reframing what he knew about the man. He sighed. “Well that makes things a bit complicated.”

“Humm,” she answered.

“Can I block him?”

Kat had worked diligently with Pike, helping him learn to build mental firewalls and diversion tactics. She shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

He sighed again. “I am thinking of all the times Starfleet ships have ferried that man around. He is considered an ally but this is a bit disconcerting.”

He looked at Kat. “What do you think of him?”

“I don’t have any evidence that he is other than what he appears, a very wealthy, powerful human.” She bit her lip.

“But,” Pike prompted.

She shrugged. “It was just a feeling. A sense of unease with him.” She considered for a moment. “It could be just that I was so surprised though. I didn’t see any memories or thoughts that were concerning. Other than…”

Pike arched an eyebrow.

“He warned Heidleman a couple times to be cautious in his responses to you. I have no idea what that was about.”

Pike struggled to accept this. “Do you know how well respected this man is? He is best friends with Ambassador Cumberbatch. Hell, he’s Ben’s godfather. He sits on the Milky Way galaxy council. He’s been an upstanding citizen for sixty years.”

“So was Cheney,” Kat said with the ruthless clarity of an outsider.

Pike’s eyes widened at the reference to the powerful sociopath who had been responsible for the last world war and nearly Earth’s annihilation by the Vulcans.

She held up a hand. “To be fair, my father said Cheney was clearly a monster and I didn’t sense anything like that with Darius. Just a supreme confidence in his power. I imagine he was more disconcerted than I was,” she said with a wry smile.

“I need to process this,” he told her.

She nodded. “I understand. Do you still think I should travel with the Oedipus though?”

He grimaced. “It appears I have no choice. Admiral Cumberbatch has requested your transfer to the Atlantis immediately. You will be quite safe,” he assured her.

She smiled tightly. “I wasn’t thinking of myself,” she told him, standing. “It does beg an interesting question. Has he been given information about Starfleet’s business or has he simply taken the information with his gift?”

Pike watched her leave, then poured himself a shot of Andulasion brandy. “Bloody hell,” he said softly.

___________________

 

“To the second hottest ship in the fleet,” Ming said, raising her glass. 

Jemma and Laura raised their glasses as well. “Ronan,” they both said in unison.

Kat gave them a quizzical look. “Why is the ship so hot?” she asked. “Do they have a cooling problem?”

Ming held up a hand before Jemma could explain. She smiled at Kat from across her living quarters where the women were holding an impromptu going away soiree. 

“She’ll figure it out,” Ming said, amused.

“Although,” Laura said, considering. “Wasn’t there talk of changing the ranking when the Horsemen transferred to the Atlantis?”

“Their permanent assignment was still the Excalibur, so it was ruled statistically insignificant,” Jemma said.

Kat was starting to guess they were not talking about mechanical problems in the fleet. 

Jemma sighed and said again, “Ronan.”

“What’s a Ronan?” Kat asked.

“A god,” Jemma said. “I saw him fight in the hand to hand competition last year during the Sytentian Science Gathering. It was a thing to behold.”

Laura nodded. “He practices a lot. The treadmills next to the sparring mats are quite popular.”

Ming laughed, “I imagine they would be. Is he still a man of few words?”

Cadman nodded. “Unless he’s threatening McKay. Then he can get pretty animated.”

Jemma shuddered. “Dr. Rodney McKay. God’s gift to Starfleet, at least in his mind.”

She glanced at Cadman. “So, Laura. Is it true, that you had a rather “close encounter” with Rodney?”

Laura shuddered this time. “I try not to remember,” she said. 

“That sounds interesting,” Kat said.

“Terrifying,” Jemma said. “It sounds terrifying. Sharing Rodney’s head would be absolutely the worst.”

Laura shrugged. “The size of his head, there was plenty of room for two,” she joked.

She saw Kat’s look and explained. “My consciousness got zapped into the Atlantis’ chief engineer. It took a couple days to get me back to my own body. Two days of Rodney’s whining, complaining and generally being a pain.”

Kat tried to wrap her head around this. “How...” 

“Wormhole, transporter, sunspot. It was the trifecta of space crazy.”

Kat looked concerned. “Does that happen often?” Her voice was a full octave higher than normal.

“Never,” Jemma said, pouring another glass of the sparkling wine. “And the odds? Amazing. Does she get zapped into the yummy Commander Sheppard? No, she gets stuck in the man who once told Fitz that he should go back to school for a few years before he tries to do science with the big boys.”

Ming snorted as Kat looked aghast. 

“That’s terrible. Why does the Atlantis captain put up with him?” Kat asked.

“No one else would, but Elizabeth is amazing,” Laura said. “She handles all the different personalities really well and hardly ever loses her cool.” 

“Still, I can’t imagine why Starfleet would keep him,” Kat said.

“Because as terrible as he is, he really is quite brilliant. Next to Scotty, he's the second best chief engineer in Starfleet,” Ming said.

“Have they tried counseling?”

“Daily. The man has as many neuroses as the Global Psychology Manual but Sheppard thinks that’s what makes him so brilliant. He lives in terror every day so he comes up with brilliant solutions to whatever problems they run into,” Laura said. She grinned. “You will not be bored on the Atlantis.”

Kat sighed. “I’ll finally meet the rest of the Horsemen,” she said. “I’ve heard so much about them that I can’t wait.”

“Ben is going to lose his mind,” Ming said. 

Kat paused, her glass frozen as she wondered what her friend meant. 

Ming explained. “He’s such a fanboy of your father. He’s normally really cool and collected but he is going to lose his mind. You’ll have to forgive him if he makes you crazy asking questions.”

Kat nodded. She was going to have a few questions herself, she thought. “I promise to be patient,” she said. With my soul mate, she thought to herself. She could barely contain her excitement. In two days she would finally meet the mysterious man from her vision. Patience was the last thing she felt. 

The door to her quarters opened and Damian appeared. “Ladies,” he said. “Can I steal her away?”

Jemma appeared to consider, even though they knew Damian had asked for time with Kat this evening. She grinned impishly. “I suppose if you order us.”

Damian sighed. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I might be willing to barter.”

Ming, Laura and Jemma looked at each other. “A song,” Jemma said, looking at the others. They nodded. 

“And a dance,” Ming said, smiling.

Damian’s eyes narrowed as he struck a sassy pose. “You know I can never turn down an audience.” 

They laughed as he led Kat away.

“Where are we going?” Kat asked.

“The traditional goodbye when a crewmate is transferred- alcohol and music,” he explained, as he led her toward the ship’s bar. They entered to find a good-sized crowd enjoying their downtime. Several crew greeted her, wishing her a safe journey. 

Kat was struck anew at how much she liked this crew and felt a part of their family. Damian sat her in a seating group of lounge chairs between Colin and Captain Pike. 

Scotty raised a glass. “We’ll be missing you, lass,” he said.

“I will miss you all,” Kat said. She held up a booted foot. “I do have rainbow toes from a certain young lady so I won’t forget you all. I tried to explain that it was only two weeks but she insisted.”

Scotty laughed with joy. “Mo aingeal looks so good,” he said. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Kat said telepathically, “I am so happy the treatment worked. I love her to pieces.”

Scotty nodded, acknowledging the truth of it.

Colin handed her a drink then said “Oh-oh.”

Kat saw Damian on stage talking to the holographic band. After a moment, he took a microphone and said, “I’d like to sing a song for our oldest Earth crewmate.” Kat’s eyebrows snapped down and she glared at him in fun. “I want you to know, that ‘I’m Just Fine’,” he said.

As that band began to play an old Earth rock song, his hips began to move in a motion that Kat was pretty sure was not regulation Starfleet. Then he struck an even sassier pose and began to belt out, “So I like what I see when I'm looking at me when I'm walking past the mirror…”

He pranced on the stage, his lovely tenor playing over the song to the catcalls from the group sitting with Kat. She laughed so hard, Colin had to take her drink. As the crew called for an encore, Colin pushed Kat to the stage and she joined Damian for several songs, poking fun at each other with “I’m Not Gonna Miss You,” and “Cry Me a River,” before ending with a rousing duet of “You’re So Vain.” 

They left the stage to laughter and applause from their crewmates and Pike raised a glass. 

“When you are done with Starfleet, you two should take that show on the road,” Pike said.

“Does that mean I’ll be done with Starfleet soon?” Damian quipped.

Pike laughed. “Not if I have anything to say about it, but I’ll ask you the next time we encounter the Orci.”

Damian frowned. He looked at Kat. “There are a lot more sightings of Orci in the Atlantis sector,” he said. 

She sat propped on the arm of his chair. “I’ll be careful,” she promised. “I’ve heard I have more to be worried about from something called a Ronan,” she added.

Colin snorted. “You are not joining his fan club,” he said. “I forbid it.”

She gave him a pitying look. “I’ll be sure to ask your opinion. Never.”

Pike laughed. “I’m sure the two of you will remember to be perfect ambassadors to Captain Weir’s ship on behalf of the Excalibur.”

Colin snorted. “And here I was hoping to poke her out an airlock when no one was looking.”

Damian said seriously. “You know, I bet McKay will have some ideas on building a better Kat trap.”

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Kat asked.

He patted her back. “Yours of course but you know... scary super girl, bored engineers; bad things could happen.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Who says they’ll be bored?”

Pike nodded. “Lord knows, we haven’t been since finding you.” He gave her an amused look. “Still, I would avoid deck seven if you’re alone with Colin.”

The group laughed and continued to visit until Kat yawned. Damian put her empty glass on the table and stood. “Come on munchkin. You need some rest if you are going to travel across the galaxy with Colin and the Oedipus crew.”

“I’m not sure which will be worse,” Scotty joked. 

Pike and Kat shared a look. “Get some rest,” he told her telepathically. “You’ll need it.”

She bid everyone goodnight and felt a lump in her throat as she felt as though she were always saying goodbye to this group- the closest thing she had to a family now. 

Kat and Damian walked toward her cabin, arms wrapped around each other, not saying anything as they both felt the weight of another parting. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into her cabin. As she washed up for bed, Damian waited for her, laying on her bed and considering what he wanted to say.

When she appeared in her favorite pajamas, he glanced at his watch and frowned. “You have to be up in a few hours, I should let you sleep,” he said.

She looked at his face for a moment before snuggling into his arms. “I’m going to miss you. I wish you were going.”

“Me too,” he said but he wasn’t entirely telling the truth. It was still too soon to see Adrian and he was a tiny bit glad it was Colin accompanying her. And as much as the two bickered, he knew Colin would keep an eye on her. He had to admit though, there was one reason he wished he were going.

"You're going to meet Ben," Damian said.

She cocked her head and gave him a quizzical look.

"He lost his mind seeing a painting of you. The real you might permanently disable him," he said with a grin.

She looked thoughtful at that and he wondered what she was thinking. He had something else to discuss though and he dove in.

"And..." He said, toying with her fingers. So delicate. And capable of wringing a certain beautiful Irishman’s neck if she chose. "You're going to meet Adrian."

He saw her eyes narrow. Damian sighed. "Don't. Whatever you are considering, just don't," he said, a note of pleading in his voice.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious?" she said.

"I am. What happened was on both our heads and I don't want it to affect your relationship with him." He considered and grinned. "Although it may not matter. You'll take one look at him and fall head over heels like everyone else."

She snorted. "Not bloody likely," was her prim response.

"Bet you're wrong," he said, not entirely sure he was right but hoping anyway.

"Bet what?" She asked.

He looked around. His eyes lit on the bottle of berry whiskey.

"That was part of my dowry," she grumbled, thinking if Adrian was as difficult as Colin, it would be an easy bet.

"So much the better," he responded, amused. "I bet your illegal contraband dowry that you will fall head over heels for him."

She snorted. "And if I win?"

"I owe you a boon," he said.

She sniffed. "You haven't used yours yet," she said, reminding him of that first bet when she was still learning what kind of man Christopher Pike was. 

"I'm using it now. Be gentle with Adrian," he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Leave him in one piece at least."

Kat sighed. "Fine. I will leave the bastard alone but only because I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”


	83. Let's Not Blow Up

Kat rushed the next day to wrap up her programs in the lab and say goodbye to Jemma and Fitz. The work was continually interrupted with quick visits and hugs from Gus, Ming, Rudy, Justine and her grandmother, and Laura. She had to visit Meg and baby George to kiss them both and tell him not to grow too much while she was gone. 

She spent several hours with Tabby and Bones, helping Tabby gain her strength. Bones tested blood samples and the disease appeared to be dead but he feared doing anything that might reactivate it. 

Kat helped Tabby’s body break down the problematic cells and begin flushing them from her system naturally while Bones fussed and planned her return and the work to rebuild Tabby’s bone and muscle strength.

She finally hugged them both when Colin and Damian appeared, carrying her backpack and small duffle. 

“Move it wench,” Colin told her and rolled his eyes as Bones, Scotty and Eugenia hugged Kat fiercely and told her to be careful. 

“I don’t remember anyone being this worried about me,” he groused.

“And what does that tell you?” she asked.

Damian stepped between them and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. He asked if she had Jemma’s landing kit and she laughed but admitted she did. As they were leaving the medical bay, Colin turned to Scotty.

“I know you have a lot more important things on your plate but have you sent the shuttle improvements to the Atlantis?”

Scotty gave him a blank look. 

“The improvements to the inertial dampeners,” Colin said. “I have to admit, it’s been wonderful to not be so sick on the shuttles.”

Scotty’s blank look shifted to Kat and a glimmer of amusement shown in his eyes before he said in complete seriousness, “I will take care of that right now.”

“Thank you,” Colin said and kissed Tabby before happily leaving, carrying both his pack and Kat’s.

Kat winked at Scotty and let Damian lead her away. They joined Dr. Terren in the transporter room and Kat hugged Damian for several moments while she wished she could stay. A promise was a promise though and the Admiral said many lives had been saved so she told herself to be gracious and go. It might even be an adventure. And she was two days from meeting Ben, she reminded herself. That was the sweet treat at the end of leaving her friends.

She joined Colin and Terren on the transporter pad and held her breath while her bits demolecularized. As she reappeared on the Oedipus, she glanced down to make sure she was in her own body. Being stuck in Colin’s head would be the last straw, she thought, remembering Cadman’s story about Dr. McKay.

Darius welcomed them, offering Colin a warm greeting. “Commander, it is wonderful to see you.”

Colin was equally warm in his response. “Thank you sir. Permission to come aboard.”

Darius laughed. “Please consider this your home for the next two days. It’s not the first time you have flown on a Blacktide vessel,” he said.

Colin laughed. “No, but hopefully this time we're not being chased by Klingons,” he added.

The two men chuckled over the memory and then Darius motioned to the first mate. “Mr. Roberts, please show Commander Cabrera and Dr. Terren their quarters. I will show Dr. Harrison her suite.”

Kat glanced at him in confusion. 

“They will be nearby in one of our empty crew cabins, but you will be in our visitor suite,” he explained. He picked up her duffle as she reached for it and held out a hand, showing her the way. He briefly explained that the Oedipus was considerably smaller than the Excalibur but still a large ship for such a slim crew. 

“I admit, I’m not an engineer but I do love the latest gadgets and this ship has all of them,” he said with considerable amusement. “The ship is three levels with nearly a full level for cargo and another devoted to transport suites. That’s its purpose generally, to get things and people around quickly. Being so much smaller than the Starfleet flagships is a bonus in this galaxy, particularly in some of the popular wormhole gates where larger ships can languish for days waiting their turn.”

Kat nodded but admitted, “I don’t know much about the gate system in this galaxy. I’ve actually never been through one.”

Darius looked at her in surprise. “For a native of this galaxy, that’s surprising.”

“My parents tended to avoid the gates,” she explained. “I’ve actually never been outside this sector before.”

“Well, milady, we shall do our best to show you some of the other marvels in your home galaxy,” he told her with a courtly bow before a cabin door.

Darius showed her into the lovely little cabin and told her he would be in the other visitor suite across the hall if she needed anything. 

“Thank you. This is quite nice,” she said.

“I will let you get settled. We are planning dinner in an hour if that is acceptable to you,” he said.

“Please don’t change your schedule for us. We can adapt,’ she assured him. 

“Well, I’ve never known Colin to miss a meal so we want to make sure,” he said.

Kat laughed outright and agreed as Daruis left. She glanced around the elegant quarters and thought they were quite different from the comfortable, but serviceable cabins on the Excalibur. Of course, Blacktide might have more opportunity for private guests, she thought and reminded herself that the guest quarters on the Excalibur the ambassador used were very nice. Still, she had a pang of missing her rooms that had become such a haven on the Excalibur. 

She sighed and hung up her dress that she intended to wear in two days and the simple, yet elegant skirt and top she brought in case dinners on the Oedipus were more formal. She felt Colin’s presence before the chime at her door.

She buzzed the entry and welcomed him in. 

“Terren has already met up with the language specialist in our quarters and they are madly conversing in some obscure dialect,” he told her.

Kat laughed in sympathy and noted that Colin wore a more formal Starfleet uniform. “So dinner is more formal,” she asked.

He nodded. “I should have warned you,” he said ruefully.

She pointed to the skirt. “Pike already did.”

Colin glanced around the suite. “Nice digs.”

“How are yours?” Kat asked as she unpacked her computer and toiletries.

“Serviceable,” he said with a grin. 

“So what do you think of Darius,” Colin asked. 

She considered her answer carefully. Colin had known the man for a lifetime and whatever she told him would be there for Darius to read if he chose. She sighed. 

“I think he is very powerful,” she said honestly. 

Colin laughed. “That may actually be an understatement. But he’s also a good guy. He offered all of us positions with his fleet but was a good sport when we got offers from Starfleet. He understood.”

“Does he hire many crew from Starfleet?”

Colin shrugged. “A few retired crew. There are a couple on this ship. He also gets people who wash out of Starfleet like Heidleman.”

Kat considered his expression. “You don’t like the captain very much.”

Colin snorted. “I haven’t liked him from the day I met him but I liked him even less after the fight he and Ben got into at the academy.”

She sat and patted the sofa. “That sounds interesting. Who won?”

“Technically, neither, but Ben was winning even though Heidleman didn’t play fair,” Colin told her. “He hit Ben with a low blow but it was desperation. If the instructors hadn’t broken up the fight, he was going to be toast.”

Kat nodded. “Why were they fighting?”

“Heidleman was disrespectful to a female cadet, an Orion. He was always an ass with alien crew and he stepped over a line with her. Ben was just putting him right.”

“Good for Ben,” Kat murmured.

Colin grinned. “Says our resident alien.”

She lightly punched him in the arm. “I’m special,” she said.

He snorted. “In so many ways.” He patted her knee and stood. “Get ready. I’m starved.”

Kat shook her head as she shook out the skirt. “You’re always hungry.”

He studied the artwork on the wall as she dressed in the sleeping area. “So how are you feeling?”

She poked her head around the barrier. “Fine?”

He gave her a serious look. “Are you stressed? Cause I remember what happened the last time you got stressed.”

She sighed. “If I remember that was entirely your fault,” she muttered.

“Yep,” he said cheerfully. “Still, I’d rather the ship make it to Atlantis in one piece. Are you going to destroy us all if you have a nightmare?”

She glowered at him as she walked into the living room. 

He nodded. “You look nice. You know, for a death machine.”

“Bark like a dog,” she reminded him.

“Nearly blew us up,” he reminded her.

Her eyes narrowed before she admitted, “I am a little nervous. I don’t feel as safe as I did on the Excalibur.”

He waited for her to slip her shoes on. “I could sleep on the couch?”

She started to argue with him but realized she actually felt better at the thought. “Would you mind terribly?”

“Yep,” he said. “But not as much as blowing up.”

She didn’t know if she should punch him or kiss him but decided it was time to practice the decorum Pike had requested. 

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he said, then thought mentally, “Brat.”

It was going to be a long two days, she thought as he led her toward the officers’ dining room.


	84. Retro is Cool

The dinner was pleasant as Darius worked to ensure the newcomers felt comfortable. He and Kat had reached a silent truce and shelved their telepathic abilities for the repast. Still, there was underlying tension that felt like a brittle armistice had been called around the table. Kat noted Heidleman’s grimace when he saw Colin’s dress uniform- the Starfleet uniform the Oedipus captain never earned the right to wear. The Blacktide formal uniform was more elegant, perhaps even a designer fashion as Kat noted the bespoke tailoring on the captain’s uniform. The other officers appeared to wear standard issue; still a very well designed suit. Still, she imagined the simple and handsome Starfleet uniform gained more from prestige than tailoring. 

Kat wondered how many of the crew harbored bad blood for Starfleet, simply because they had not be accepted for service or, like Heidleman, washed out during training. She assumed they were a competent crew. She doubted Darius would settle for less but, she didn’t feel as confident in their hands as she had on the Excalibur. 

What would the Atlantis be like, she wondered. Captain Pike assured her it was an excellent crew with an outstanding captain. “One of the best Starfleet has ever known,” he said in fact. Would they be elitist or would they welcome her as warmly as the Excalibur captain and crew?

She turned her attention back to the conversation. Darius and Colin discussed Earth news. The Blacktide owner said, “I just saw your parents two weeks ago. They miss you but said to send their love if our paths crossed while I’m here.”

Colin smiled. “Thank you. I have been in the doghouse since I spent my last leave on Syten and didn’t return home.”

“Ah, yes. The lovely geologist from Sweden wasn’t it?” Darius asked, amused.

“That rings a bell,” Colin said. 

Kat wondered why Colin’s family would want him kept in the family pet quarters and smiled at the memory of his barking experience. She hadn’t seen him barking for several days and wondered if Captain Pike had removed the hypnotic suggestion before they left. She hoped not. As much as she enjoyed the incident, she noticed Laura had particularly appreciated the effect when Colin tried to flirt with her during movie night. Kat had a momentary pang for interfering but thought the handsome lothario could use a little downtime from his thorough sampling of the Starfleet female population.

When the dinner was over, Darius asked if there was anything he could offer in the way of entertainment but Kat said she needed to practice a few songs before they reached the LIterian gate. At his questioning look, she explained that Admiral Cumberbatch had negotiated a trade with the gate operator that included her giving him a private singing performance.

“So that is how the Atlantis made it through the gate so quickly,” Darius said. His expression gave nothing away but Kat thought he probably knew more about the situation than she did. 

He brightened as he noted her watching him. “Then we definitely must get you there on time. The Atlantis crew was able to save many of our colleagues from a mining operation who had been kidnapped. Please let me know if there is anything you need.”

She assured him she was fine and thanked him for a lovely evening. By this time, Colin had returned with his gear and Darius arched an eyebrow as he carried his pack into Kat’s quarters. Colin began to explain but Darius waved a hand. “Oh to be young again,” he said and kissed Kat’s hand. “Good night. Sleep well milady.”

Kat felt a ridiculous impulse to curtsey but simply bid him goodnight.

“You have an admirer,” Colin said. “Perhaps you picked the wrong couch mate.”

She sighed. “I have a feeling Lord Arthur is out of my league.”

Colin snorted. “You are the ‘it’ girl of the hour, you can probably have your pick of the Earth population at the moment.” He frowned. “Including the Atlantis crew. If you decide to break Ben’s heart, we will have a serious problem,” he told her.

“Out of a whole crew of healthy men, you assume I will chose your cousin?” she said.

“Most women would,” he said. “Ben’s pretty fussy though,” he added. “But with you...”

“He’s going to lose his mind?” she asked.

He arched an eyebrow.

Kat laughed. “It’s the prediction I’ve heard from nearly everyone. I take it your cousin is a John Harrison fan?”

Colin nodded ruefully. “Add to it, that painting of you and Ben won’t have a chance.” He frowned. “Ben’s been hurt lately, so just...” he looked at her. “I know you don’t have a mean bone... unless it’s toward me,” he clarified, ”but just be gentle okay?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “You act as though I’m Circe,” she said, thinking of the enchantress who bewitched Odysseus.

“I was thinking more of Scylla and Charybdis ,” he said, referring to the monsters Odysseus faced. Her eyes narrowed and he held up a hand. “I know,” he said, resigned. “Bark like a dog.”

She snorted and changed into pajamas before setting up a tiny stereo Rudy had built for her. It worked as a very fine karaoke machine as Kat practiced several songs. He didn’t recognize the language she sang in and tapped a question in his computer. The first four songs were apparently hits from her singing career on Gorchan all those decades ago. The last two she sang in a different language. The computer identified it as Zubridean and the songs as a popular love song and a song of national pride on Zubride. 

When she finished, he asked, “Why Zubridean?”

She looked surprised but answered, “That is the gate operator’s home world.”

“But he’s a fan of your songs,” Colin said.

“Yes, but it feels a bit awkward to just do some of my songs.” She shrugged. “It hasn’t been long in my reality but I understand that it’s been a very long time in the real world. I thought it best to prepare something else as well.”

He nodded. “You may be old but you are the hot thing now,” he told her. “You’re...” he thought for a moment. “Retro.”

She cocked her head at him. “Retro? Is that a good thing?”

“It’s when something becomes popular again. A style that faded, then comes back in style.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I’ve faded?”

He stammered, “Well you were gone for a very long time,” he tried to explain before he saw the amusement in her eyes. “Clearly not long enough though,” Colin groused.

She tossed him a pillow and prepared for bed, bidding him goodnight. “And thank you,” she said as he tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. 

“Just don’t blow us up,” he told her. 

Kat curled into another strange bed on another strange space ship and wondered at the turns her life had taken. As always, in the quiet of bedtime, she felt the strongest pangs of missing her parents. She reached for them, laughing and calling to her as she willed herself to rest.


	85. Nightmares

It was Colin’s fault. He was the one who put the idea of a nightmare in her head. It was no surprise she woke up in that stinking cell on the slaver’s ship. Pitch blackness surrounded her, allowing only her other senses to reach out and find her bearings. She found Izzy beginning to wake. 

She was still alive, Kat thought, overjoyed. There was still time to save her. She could sense the other women and children, some from her home world, others taken before. All terrified- some weeping; some catatonic- too traumatized to respond.

She tried to calm her racing heart. She could do this, she reminded herself. She could incapacitate the crew long enough for Daddy to find them and she wasn’t a terrified child any more. She could defend herself and understood her powers better.

She reached out a pulse to the crew. There were more of them this time. She told herself it was okay. She could do this. It was a bigger ship and different vibes but she could do this. And then she sensed him. An empath. 

Daddy? 

Not her father she realized and felt the long-remembered panic rising in her throat. None of the slavers had been empaths. Where had he been hiding? This stranger tried to tamp down her powers. She fiercely responded, lashing out. She just needed to survive until her father appeared. She sensed him approach, but then instead of her father’s frantic and furious voice, she heard Colin.

“Dammit, Kat. I will personally put you back in that damned stasis pod and leave you floating in space,” he told her as he shook her.

Kat clawed her way from the nightmare with every intention of murdering Colin. She wanted her father, not this idiot.

“If you don’t wake up I am poking your ass out the shuttle dock. Then I’m telling everyone what a pain in the ass you were,” Colin threatened. 

Colin shook her a bit more strongly. He sincerely hoped she woke up before she decided to strangle him. 

Her eyes snapped open. He heaved a breath of relief. The ship’s lights settled down and that creeping feeling of dread subsided.

Kat gave a shaky sob and he sighed before sliding into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to get warmth into her frozen skin. He could feel the tremors as she fought tears. He wondered what kind of nightmares a supergirl might have. 

When she calmed a bit, she asked telepathically, “How bad?”

“Not bad. You moaned and the lights started to flicker by the time you woke up,” he told her.

She relaxed a little then groaned. “Darius.” 

Colin felt her reach for the elder statesman who seemed remarkably nonplussed by her voice in his head. 

“Are you all right child?”

“I’m so sorry,” she told him. “It was just a nightmare.”

He told her, “Tell Colin that he will never live this down. Young women are not supposed to have nightmares in his company.” 

Colin could feel Kat block him from the conversation then as she laughed and responded. Colin figured he would never hear the end of this anyhow. He was pretty sure this was somehow going to be his fault.

“Damn straight,” the feminine voice said in his head. 

They were quiet for some time time, then Kat said, “I was kidnapped by slavers years ago.” And there was no saving Izzy, she thought, fresh grief seeping into her heart.

“Damn,” Colin said softly. His arms tightened around her. 

“They came when most of the adults happened to be out of the village and took us. We woke up in a completely dark cell on a slaver ship.”

He continued to rub her back. “I’m so sorry. Your parents must have been frantic.”

“They were,” she admitted.

“Your father rescued you?” he asked.

“Yes. He was in a blood rage though. It was terrifying too.”

“Damn,” he said with some feeling. The one time she admitted that her father could be a cold-blooded murderer and Colin didn’t blame him a bit.

“When the admiral asked If I would perform a concert in exchange for help in rescuing a kidnapped crew…”

“You said yes,” Colin guessed.

“Yes. I knew my father was coming for us and we would be rescued. I can’t imagine not having that complete faith,” she said.

“Fortunately, they had Ben and Sheppard,” Colin said.

They were quiet again for several minutes. Finally, Kat asked, “What’s he like? Ben I mean.”

Colin considered. “Solid. He’s a good man, loyal, brave, smart. He’s a good friend and leader. And the ladies love him.”

“So he’s like you,” she said.

Colin snorted. “He’s nothing like me. He tends to have longer relationships but with the wrong women.”

“How so?” she asked, letting his warmth seep into her. His deep voice resonated from the solid chest she rested her cheek on.

Colin thought about this. “He chooses smart, strong women who are very career-focused and have no interest in settling down.”

“That’s bad?” she asked.

Colin chuckled. “It is. Ben’s the broodiest guy I know. He’s been that way since he was a little kid and protecting the younger kids at school. He thinks these women are perfect for his life at Starfleet but he has this whole other life back home that he knows he will return to so it really doesn’t make any sense.”

“He can’t have both?” she asked.

“He can. He just assumes that a woman he meets at Starfleet won’t be interested in settling on an estate and being a farmer in England some day. So he doesn’t even look at women who might be both.”

“His parents make it work,” she noted.

“I think that’s the gold standard and Ben thinks it’s not possible,” Colin told her. “Dumbass,” he added softly.

She chuckled at the affection in his voice.

Colin sighed. “I think Ben overthinks things, but we’ll all completely support him whatever happens.”

“You will totally give him a bad time for the rest of his life,” she said with conviction.

“Every day of his life,” Colin agreed.

Colin was quiet for a few minutes and then he remembered. "Wait, did you just call me a good man?" he asked, happiness spreading through his psyche.

"I was still dreaming," she said.

"Loyal, brave and smart," Colin reminded her.

"You actually like barking like a dog, don't you?" she said with feeling.

He just laughed and hugged her again before settling in for what remained of their night's sleep.

Idiot, she thought as she relaxed a bit more into his arms. But then-- my idiot.


	86. 3.4 Seconds

Kat and Colin woke early, knowing they would be traveling through the first gate in their journey this morning. The door chimed and Kat admitted Mason, Darius’ private butler. He carried a tray with pastries and steeping tea. 

Colin greeted the man, “Hello Mason. Are those actual scones?”

“From England sir,” Mason replied. “His Lordship thought you might appreciate them.”

Colin bit into one and closed his eyes in happiness. “He was right,” he told the man. 

Kat picked up one of the pastries. Her father had once mentioned scones as one of the things he missed from Earth. It didn’t look all that different from the biscuits her parents enjoyed on Gorchan. This looked a little dry and plain, she thought, but as she sipped her tea and nibbled a bite, she began to appreciate the treat. Delicate and perfect to accompany the strong black tea, she wondered if she rolled her eyes in ecstasy as Colin had. 

“This is wonderful,” she told Mason. His face remained impassive but he bowed slightly. 

“We will be arriving at the gate in approximately thirty minutes,” he told Colin in a cultured British voice. “The captain extends an invitation to join him on the bridge if Dr. Harrison wishes.”

They finished dressing and made their way to the Oedipus bridge. Darius led them to the captain’s office, leaving Heidleman in the captain’s seat. The external scene projected on the large screen before them. They appeared to be in a queue of other spacecraft of varying design and size.

Kat reached for their host mentally. “I am so sorry,” she began. 

He waved a hand. “Child, with all that you have been through, I can’t imagine not having nightmares,” he told her telepathically. He glanced at Colin who was studying the gate scene. “Although young Colin had a rather unique approach to waking you. Threatening to eject you from an airlock would not have been my first choice.”

Kat laughed, “Colin has his own unique way of coping with me.”

Colin glanced at the two as though he just realized they were quiet.

“We were just discussing your threats to me last night,” she told him telepathically. 

Darius smiled as he responded telepathically, “I’ve never heard you threaten a woman before, certainly not such a beautiful and unique one.”

Colin grinned at the older man. “You seem to be adapting to her gifts,” he said telepathically, thinking Kat was sharing a communication channel as she had on missions.

Darius nodded. “It is quite a gift,” he responded, then pointed to the large ship in the distance about to enter the gate.

“That’s one of the bigger transports. They have bartered to carry several smaller ships to reduce their fee.”

“There’s a fee?” Kat asked.

Colin snorted as Darius smiled. “There is a fee for everything in this galaxy,” he told her. “The only exceptions I’ve ever heard of are the Kah-ryn ships which most gate operators will allow to pass for free.”

“Gate operators?”

Darius nodded. “Independent operators run each gate with their own rules and fee scales. It’s a complicated and expensive system to navigate.”

“But a hell of a way to make it across a galaxy in 3.4 seconds,” Colin added.

“Will this take us to the Literian gate?” Kat asked.

“No, it will drop us to a landing spot several hours from the Literian gate,“ Darius explained.

Colin glanced at her. “How many gates have you been through?” he asked.

“None,” Kat said softly. “My parents tended to avoid them, at least in my lifetime.”

Colin and Darius shared a surprised look. For a child whose very existence had been impacted by the Milky Way to Andromeda wormhole, it seemed incongruous she never actually traveled through one.

Darius said thoughtfully, “One of the pieces missing from the Bounty’s logs was the map of its journeys. We know they must have landed through the MW2A wormhole but we don’t know where they went from there.” He glanced at Colin. “They would have been contained to the Gorchan sector.”

Kat shrugged. “I don’t know myself. I’m afraid navigation was always Uncle Matt’s realm so I never paid much attention.”

Darius couldn’t contain the surprised look of delight at her casual mention of Matt Brewer. It was hard to think of that brilliant, deadly man as anyone’s beloved uncle.

Colin grinned. “You get used to it.”

Kat narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention to the lengthy line of ships. “How does it work?” she asked.

Colin stood next to her and watched her child-like wonder at the ships stretching ahead of them. In the distance they could just see the flash of shimmering light as the gate activated.

“One ship can go through at a time, so for busy gates in heavily populated sectors like the Literian gate, you can wait for hours, even days to travel through.”

Kat considered. “I wonder if my parents even knew much about the gate system. I never heard them mention a way home.” She considered the line of ships. “Is there much travel between the galaxy gates?”

“There actually aren’t gates between the Milky Way and Andromeda. There are stable wormholes that your parents and eventually Starfleet discovered. It took some convincing to send a ship through purposefully, not knowing what was on the other side. Probes, just like ships, land in space so it didn’t look very promising. The Sagen crew volunteered to be first.”

Darius explained, “There are no gates on the receiving end so individuals can’t travel through any of the gates. Shuttles take individuals through, then travel to the nearest outgoing gate for the transport hub and connections.”

“Complicated indeed,” she murmured. A thought struck her as she imagined that first ship that followed her parents’ path. “How did they plan to get home?”

“They didn’t,” Darius said. “They didn’t know if they would be able to find a way home. It took nearly five years for that first ship to make its way through the galaxy from the MW2A gate before they stumbled upon the A2MW return wormhole just a few light years from the Literian gate. They were able to send messages to Earth and then a communication system could be developed to send signal bursts through the gates as they opened.

Darius nodded. “It was ingenious. They left communication beacons at each gate they encountered and it relayed one-way communication from Earth. Then they found the unenhanced wormhole that returned to the Milky Way and could ‘talk back’, as it were.” 

Colin added, “They sent a probe through and Eureka. Several weeks later, a Starfleet ship picked up the probe and two-way communication could be done. It was pretty clunky compared to the system we have now but it worked. They returned home and plans began to send more ships.”

Darius said, “Admiral Cumberbatch and the Ambassador were on the first ship to go through, followed by a steady progression of ships until we built the presence of today.” He shook his head. “It seems like yesterday but hard to believe it’s been thirty years. Earth will be celebrating the anniversary in a few months. I felt old at the Vicennial ten years ago,” he said, sighing. 

Kat laughed as she looked at the vibrant, still extremely handsome man. “My mother would say you are just entering your prime,” she told him.

He chuckled. “Clearly, you inherited some of that lady’s charm, child.” 

They enjoyed tea and Darius shared memories of his first trip to the galaxy and how exciting it was to think they were blazing new trails. “Little did we imagine your parents were so far ahead of us,” he told her.

As their turn approached, Colin glanced at her. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked telepathically.

“I don’t know. What’s it like?” she asked aloud.

“It’s like the transporter only a couple seconds longer,” he told her.

She bit her lip. “Lovely.”

Darius patted her shoulder. “Apparently souls have been using this gate system for hundreds of years before we ever arrived. I’ve never heard of any problems.”

She reached for Colin’s hand and his warm fingers clasped around hers. Darius noted the movement then politely looked at the screen.

As they hovered, waiting, Kat asked, “Should we strap in?”

Colin shook his head. “Only rookies do, wimp,” he told her silently.

“Jerk,” she shot back telepathically. His fingers closed around hers more tightly and the empty space before them shimmered to life. She took a deep breath, holding it as they shot forward into the wall of light.


	87. Transporters and Bulldogs

There was a momentary fuzziness in her head, then they were sailing way from the gate and following a line of ships into space, presumably to their next portal. Kat looked down at her feet and saw they were her own. She expelled the breath she had been holding. 

It actually hadn’t been bad; less disorienting and traumatic than the transporter and waiting for her bits to reassemble. She smiled in relief. Colin grinned and squeezed her fingers, biting back a comment about wussy supergirls. She narrowed her eyes briefly at him but was feeling generous as she remembered her consciousness could be floating around in his head at the moment. 

Darius said, “It will be several hours before we reach the Literian gate. Would you care to join me for tea?”

Kat nodded as Colin thanked him and declined. “I need to compile some correspondence for home. I’m behind on responding and I should take advantage of the gate upload.”

Darius nodded. “Your mother mentioned something about you being terrible at keeping in touch lately. You are welcome to add your posts to our dispatches. They usually are filtered to family faster than Starfleet.”

“Thank you, I will,” Colin said before Kat and Darius left for his quarters. 

Once there, Mason poured tea for them and offered Kat a selection of treats. She asked the name of each and Mason calmly explained, answering her questions about flavors and even histories of the delicacies. Darius watched her in amusement. 

She smiled sheepishly. “I have heard of some of these and of course Mum made some of them, or at least a Gorchan version of them, but these are from Earth,” she said with a bit of wonder. She shrugged. “I honestly never thought I’d taste a real macaroon.”

She bit into the treat and savored it, considering for a moment. She smiled at Mason. “It’s really wonderful. I can see why they were my mother’s favorite.” 

Darius chuckled. “As much as getting to know Earth food is an experience for you, getting to know about your parents is a delight for me,” he said. “I have to admit, I had a huge crush on your mother as a young man.”

She gave him a quizzical look. She knew her father had quite the cultural impact still on earth but she was surprised at the warmth in his voice when Darius mentioned her mother. 

He tried to explain. “In our flawed history, she was the beautiful young woman, lost too soon. A pawn of powerful men, loved by your father and the inspiration for his stunning escape.” He shrugged. “It all seemed terribly romantic, but to be honest, knowing that they had a life together is one of the best pieces of news I’ve ever heard.”

Kat nodded. “I understand I think. In hindsight, their lives were quite an adventure but to be honest, they were just my parents.” She considered for a moment, then smiled. “It’s hard to picture Mum as anyone’s pawn, certainly not Daddy’s,” she said.

His smiled widened as he raised his teacup. “It just gets better and better.”

Kat tried another of the delicacies and hoped the Atlantis had a full gym like the Excalibur. She would need it if she kept eating everything she saw from Earth. The refined sugars were already hitting her bloodstream. She sighed and put the Napoleon down and sipped her tea. 

“I imagine history will be rewritten quite a bit now. Certainly with scholars studying the Bounty, it will change.” She remembered the Oedipus’ captain and his rage at losing control of the ship. She bit her lip as she considered the man seated casually facing her.

“Captain Heidleman made a plea for the Bounty,” she said. “I imagine that was disappointing.”

Darius sighed. “I’m sure it was done with all his normal diplomacy.”

Kat laughed. Darius continued. “You did the right thing young lady. If I had been there, I would have encouraged you to make that same choice.”

“Thank you for understanding,” she said in relief.

He gave an embarrassed shrug. “I’m as much a fan of your parents as the next man. To know that they had a happier ending than we believed is delightful. I also fancy myself a bit of an explorer and I cannot wait to learn about their adventure. And yours.”

“Well, you are certainly a part of the journey now,” she said. “Thank you for offering us passage. I understand it made it much easier for me to keep my promise.”

He gave her a questioning look. “Promise?”

She nodded. “I assumed the Admiral had told you. I was a very minor piece of a recent rescue. The Admiral had promised the Literian gate operator a personal concert if he helped them.”

Darius’ face was blank for a moment. Then he quirked an eyebrow. “The admiral simply asked if you could be a stowaway as we were heading this way. He didn’t mention the intrigue.” He smiled at her. “You see, it’s already an adventure and I’ve only known you a few days.”

She laughed. “Well hopefully it stays a charming adventure. There are other kinds,” she said.

He shook his head. “I imagine you’ve seen both sorts already on the Excalibur.”

“It hasn’t been boring,” she said.

He chuckled. “A very diplomatic answer, Dr. Harrison.” He considered his tea, as though reading it like the fortunetellers on Atrias. “I will be returning to Earth shortly. Would you be interested in accompanying me to your genetic home world?”

She held her breath for a moment. She had talked with Captain Pike about visiting Earth but the timing had not been possible with Tabby’s condition. Now, the possibility was very real.

She told him, “I am very tempted. I’m nervous about venturing too far while Tabitha Scott is healing. Once she is rehabilitated though, I would very much like to.”

He nodded. “Rain check then?”

She frowned as she tried to interpret what a weather report had to do with their bargain. 

He laughed out loud. “Oh my dear. I forgot you don’t have command of our strange idioms yet. I’m sorry. It means that the offer does not have an expiration. I am happy to offer assistance when you are ready.”

She shook her head, smiling. “Thank you. And with you I don’t have to worry about less than appropriate translations.”

That eyebrow arched. “Our Colin? He wouldn’t!”

“He would!” she retorted. “And Damian too. They are terrible.”

He threw back his head and laughed. “So the Horsemen haven’t changed a bit have they?”

She wondered what he meant. 

“The boys were known for getting into their fair share of scrapes when they were younger. They nearly drove Maggie mad with some of their high jinx.” He shrugged. “I thought over the years that she might be spoiling them, but they turned out well so obviously, she was right. As usual.”

Kat could sense the very real warmth as he mentioned his childhood friend. 

“Oh do tell. I need something to hold over their heads when they are being kosheidas.”

“Kosheida?” he asked.

She blushed a bit. “Uhm. Monsters?” she translated very, very loosely. 

He said, “Well the one that comes to mind may not be helpful. I noticed you were nervous going through the wormhole. How are you with transporters? Most souls from this galaxy are less than fond of them.”

She sighed. “I admit it. I don’t like the transporter. Especially after hearing about crew being switched out of their bodies.”

He looked horrified for a moment, then held up a hand. “Something on the Atlantis I assume? It’s always the Atlantis,” he said, sounding resigned.

“Yes, Apparently the chief engineer became the host for a young crewwoman’s conscious.”

“Good lord. I didn’t even know that was possible.” He shuddered. “I may have nightmares now.”

Mason poured more tea as Darius continued. “The technology is quite a marvel. We haven’t met other cultures yet that have the ability.”

She asked, “Have you had it long?”

“About twenty years after your father,” he paused, “appropriated the Bounty, the first teleportation was successful. Now young engineers study it in their first classes.” 

“That seems dangerous!” she said. 

He sighed. “It is. Colin and his cousins were in quite a bit of trouble once over building their own transporter over summer break when they were about twelve. The scamps tested it with a stuffed bear. It was disastrous. And Ben’s little sister was devastated. They then tried to teleport their school opponent’s mascot.”

She looked horrified.

"It was a statue of a bulldog,” he hastily explained.

“Ah. Where did it teleport to?”

“We never really knew. It was then Maggie banned them from any further experiments without adult supervisor,” he said, smiling at the memory. “The Four Horsemen.”

She nodded. “Wait. Damian has known them that long?”

“No, Ben’s brother was part of the gang. When the others went to engineering, he studied science and chose academia and they became the Three Horsemen. Damian later became the fourth horseman to replace Daniel. 

“And now there are two?” she said softly.

“Temporarily,” he said. “I’m sure Ben won’t be banished for long. I half expect Captain Pike to bring him and Adrian home when you and Colin return. Do you know how long you will be on the Atlantis?”

“Only a couple weeks. Colin needs to help with some communication problem but I’m loathe to be away from Tabby for too long.” 

“Understandable,” he said. He raised his teacup. “To adventures and meeting the rest of the Horsemen.” He shook his head. “Ben is going to lose his mind,” he thought and then realized she had heard him.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. 

He waved a hand. “No, it’s fine. I was just thinking how enamored young Ben has always been with your father. Be prepared to be pestered with a million questions. He’s not a bad lad so feel free to tell him off if it’s too much.”

She grinned ruefully. “You are not the first person to have that exact thought. Damian put it rather more colorfully.”

Darius laughed. “Well there was another incident...”

“The painting.”

“You’ve heard.”

“Damian told me,” she said cheerfully.

He snorted. “I never pictured that lad as holding a grudge.”

“He didn’t. He just had to explain why the Berticelli was hanging in the crew quarters of a certain starship.”

“Ah,” he said. “It is a hell of a coincidence.”

“Damian thinks that Ben was so versed in my parents and their genetic makeup that he unconsciously recognized me.”

Darius gave her a startled look. “That actually is quite plausible.” He considered for a moment. “Ben is going to lose his mind,” he said aloud, then began to regale her with more stories from his godson’s childhood.


	88. Preshow Jitters

As they approached the Liter gate, Kat nearly hummed with excitement. The plan was to take a shuttle to a docking area and then transport to Charma, the gate operator she would be meeting. She tugged at the slender black dress and wiggled her toes in the spikey heels. Colin and Terren carried their bags as she joined Darius on the shuttle.

“Ready child?” Darius asked.

She nodded. 

“It must be a bit strange after all this time to perform,” he offered softly.

“It’s only been a few months in my timeline since I sang in front of a crowd,” she told him. “Truth be told, I’ve never been very comfortable performing. I enjoy the rush when I’m committed on stage and it’s too late to run but,” she said, shaking her head in amusement, “until I’m on stage, all bets are off.”

Darius laughed. “So you are human,” he said with amusement. “I admit it’s a bit reassuring.”

She smiled at the twinkle in his eyes. “Mum was a natural performer. She said I take more after Daddy.”

Darius gave her a rueful, affectionate look. “You will of course be wonderful,” he assured her.

“Unless you fall on your face in those heels,” Colin thought silently. She saw Darius’ eyes widen but she just scowled at Colin. 

“Fine talk for the man who chose this outfit. You really are a sadist,” she told him.

There it was again, she thought. A brief thought whispered across Colin’s mind before he squelched it. ‘Ben is going to lose his freaking mind.’

She sighed and watched the approaching buildings. She certainly hoped so.


	89. Dignity

Kat took a deep breath and prepared to sing. She looked over the hundreds of souls who waited not too quietly for her to begin and thought of that last concert on Gorchan for ten thousand screaming fans. There had been backup musicians, dancers, and an enormous stage crew then. Now she glanced at Colin sitting next to the sound technician manning the small stereo system. She felt the intervening decades keenly at this moment.

She remembered fussing over one of the songs that Gater Bengine wanted her to sing. It was a silly pop song whining about a broken heart and plotting revenge. She complained to her father about the song. 

“It’s not very dignified,” she had said.

“Don’t sing it if you don’t want to,” he told her. “But don’t sing it because you don’t like it, not because it’s not dignified.”

“What do you mean?” she had asked.

He told her. “No one can take your dignity, even if it’s the silliest song in the galaxy; sing it like a queen. You control your dignity. No one can take that from you.”

She felt that same calm steal over her now and smiled serenely to the music technical before beginning to sing. As she covered the music, she remembered her mother’s admonishment to pour herself over the music like cream over porridge, smooth, silky and in control.

As she moved through the pop songs, she poured her heart into the music, savoring the melody as though it was the finest chocolate. She moved into the Zubridean a cappella songs and it was easier. The songs spoke of love for another and then love of home and she felt tears well in her eyes at the timeless sentiment. When she finished, the group was silent, so quiet she could hear the distant shuttles and movement. Oh crap, she thought.

Then Charma stood and began to clap. The rest stood and began to clap, then cheer. She smiled in relief and bowed. Charma surged forward and shook her hand, thanking her for such a beautiful gift and she kissed his horny cheek. 

“Thank you for being a good friend,” she said. More people surged forward and she began to greet them.

________________

As Bear trotted along the Atlantis corridor, his new collar jingled. Ben insisted he wear it and Bear finally relented after a rather exhausting struggle. The hated thing rubbed his fur the wrong way. His FUR. He stopped to scratch his neck. The micro-chipped tag and bell Elizabeth had insisted on was another frustration. It clanged on his water bowl when he drank. His water BOWL. He sighed and stood, shaking himself from stem to stern in disgust before he continued on his jangling path to Teyla’s cabin. He couldn’t remember what dignity felt like, but then it was a small price to pay for love.


	90. New Friends from Old

After Kat visited with Charma’s family and friends, he pulled her into his office. The spacious, extravagant space reminded Kat of Gator Begnine’s office on Gorchan. The charming little alien facing her did not, however. He clasped and reclasped his hands in happiness and awkward shyness. 

Darius cleared his throat and asked if they had heard from the Atlantis. “We were expecting them to meet us,” he explained.

“Your friends are on their way. They are delayed but should be here in a few hours. It will allow you a chance to savor the delights of Liter,” Charma told him.

Kat felt Colin’s protective protest rising. She sensed that he had savored more than his share of delights on the gateworld. Darius, the diplomat smiled. “That is wonderful news.” 

Charma beamed. “We have planned a feast of delights from this sector for you.”

Kat sensed Colin’s unease as he remembered past “delicacies” that had been rather horrible. She felt his stomach flip and sighed. What in the heavens was this man doing exploring space?

Darius accepted with grace and they followed their host to a large room with an enormous round table. Gilt and fur chairs lined the behemoth with place settings made of the finest crystal and jewels. Kat was seated next to Charma and his friends, colleagues, and Milky Way visitors interspersed around the table. 

Charma clapped his hands and servants began to carry in platters loaded with delicacies, placing them on the outer edge of the table. Once the feast was before them, the edge of the table began to slowly move, circling before the guests and allowing them a chance to sample the delicacies as they passed. 

Some of them smelled wonderful and Kat thought she recognized some dishes. She gently tried to direct Colin to safer dishes but he was a brave lad and tried a sample of everything. She sensed Darius reading her concern and they shared a smile. 

“He’s a big boy. He’ll be fine,” Darius told her mentally. Then he added, “The Atlantis has an excellent doctor.”

Kat nearly giggled but smiled brightly at Charma and thanked him for such wonderful hospitality. 

“It is just the beginning,” he assured her. “We have reserved a private room at the Singing Goddess club. It seemed appropriate considering our talented guest!”

Darius mentally flinched. She caught an amused thought John Harrison would kill them if he was alive. He looked at her quickly to see if she had read the thought but she focused on Charma, pretending she hadn’t heard. 

Colin however, was practically shouting telepathically that it was a bad idea. Clearly he had enjoyed the Goddess. 

Kat hushed him. “Terren and I will take care of you, you big baby.”

Colin mentally shot her a middle finger and then asked if she knew what it meant. She shared a rather disturbing image of Gorchan lizards fornicating to prove she did.

She noticed a slight eye tick from Darius and wondered if that was a human anomaly from the stress of leadership. She smiled brightly at Charma and said they would be delighted to accompany him.

The meal was fun and Kat enjoyed learning about this quadrant from Charma. He had visited Gorchan and even seen her perform once in his youth. The time passed quickly as they talked about the issues facing some of the smaller planets in this sector and how some of the planets were forming an informal council to discuss the dangers from Orci and Cornellian slavers. 

Kat asked if Starfleet would be included and he sighed. “I tried to include my friends from your home galaxy but feelings are quite high that these scourges have appeared since your Starfleet presence began.”

Kat nodded. “I understand. It is a coincidence, although I imagine there were other times of danger like this.”

He considered this. “We have been blessed and protected by the goddesses for centuries but now some believe the goddesses are offended and have abandoned us. It is becoming concerning.”

After a moment, Charma brightened and clapped his hands. “Enough politics! Now, onto the delights of the Goddess!”

Colin mentally groaned, both from the meal he had consumed and the thought of unleashing Kat in the nightclub. She brushed his shoulder and sent a wave of endorphins to settle his stomach. Then she sent an evil smile his way just to make sure he stayed on his toes.


	91. Funky Moves

The group walked the short distance to the nightclub. The variety of life forms reminded Kat of the first time she walked into a store in an older section in Gorchan. She had never seen so many different species of humanoids, and other aliens. Her dad had been so protective of her but she was actually pretty intrigued. 

She felt the same now as she wondered at the home worlds that produced some of the souls she saw. Why would some species develop with five fingers, some eight and some three? Some with claws, some with paws. And the human senses of sight, smell and hearing were heightened in some, she could sense, joined by sonic senses, different frequency-of-light vision and even padded antennae that picked up waves of motion. And tails. She had often thought humans could have benefitted from having tails when she was younger and loved to climb trees.

She sent Colin a delighted look and he narrowed his eyes. 

“No. Whatever it is you are thinking. No,” he said.

She snorted and followed Darius and Charma to a private table. From their vantage they could see the dance floor. A waitress approached immediately. She smiled at Colin, and apparently he enjoyed green ladies because the smile he returned was definitely flirtatious. Kat sent telepathic senses over the woman and saw she was perfectly healthy. 

“You don’t see that everyday,” she murmured telepathically to Colin. 

“What?” he asked.

“A female with that advanced a case of genital worms.”

He flinched and settled down. She saw a flicker of amusement on Darius’ face and puzzlement, as he still hadn’t quite figured out their relationship. She wasn’t entirely sure she knew how to describe it. 

Terren left the group to dance with several delighted females. After the drinks arrived, Kat held out her hand to Colin and said, “Let’s dance.”

He was too polite to refuse but his eyes narrowed at he sent her a mental warning. She sighed. Maybe she needed to cut him some slack before he really did become paranoid. She saw his eyes flicker to several beautiful females at a nearby table and told herself, never mind.

The athletic Colin was of course an excellent dancer but Kat was surprised by the Vulcan’s moves. She searched for a word that Damian might use. Funky, she decided. Who would have thought? The dance ended and Charma claimed a dance and the two laughed as he tried to teach her the latest dance craze.

After several dances and another round of drinks, Colin’s communicator beeped. He tried to hear the incoming transmission and finally requested a text message. His face split into a grin. He told the group, “The Atlantis has arrived.”

Darius nodded. “We need to get our young crew to their new ship,” he told Charma. He bowed to the horny alien. “Thank you for your hospitality. This has been a delightful evening.”

The Starfleet crew echoed this and Kat kissed Charma’s cheek. “Thank you so much. I hope to see you again if I travel through this sector.”

He bowed and kissed her hand. “I am your servant,” he told her.

They bid goodbye to Darius who said he was hoping to meet a business colleague. Kat gave the man a hug and thanked him for his help. 

"Tell Ben hello," he told her telepathically. "Once he has regained his mind," he said, amused.

They made their way to the shuttle and the Oedipus pilot ferried them toward the massive ship that anchored some distance from a line of craft waiting for the gate. For a moment, Kat felt an odd sense of homecoming as the Atlantis so resembled the Excalibur. 

But on this ship, she thought, awaited her destiny.


	92. Bear and the Enchantress

Bear tiptoed from the nursery as the last child drifted to sleep. Geoff, the children’s teacher smiled and patted him on the head in gratitude, as naptime was much easier to implement with the big dog. He tried be especially helpful as Shepard and McKay planned to take the unicorn back to its home world soon. 

Bear trotted from the nursery, head up, deciding between visiting Teyla for a snack or the ship’s galley. Suddenly, he stopped. His nose went up as he sniffed the air. He stilled and looked for a moment like a statue as he stood, head tilted, listening. Crew members saw his look of concentration and looked around before shrugging and continuing on their way. 

Suddenly the big dog let out an explosive bark and raced down the corridor. He skittered around a corner so fast he slid on his side, then used the wall to propel himself faster down the hall. He raced past an ensign leaving the stairwell and thundered down two levels to the hanger deck. From there, he scrabbled at breakneck speed toward the landing bay.

As he bolted through the door, he saw his quarry. His joy overwhelming, he launched himself in the air and tackled Katie. She landed with an, “Oomph!” before he began kissing her madly, licking her face and yipping deliriously.

“Bear! No!” Elizabeth cried as Sheppard and Cabrera tried to pull him off the girl. She squirmed under his weight but he tried to hug her with enormous paws and kiss her again. Finally, Ronan lifted him as he wriggled madly to return to the girl.

Sheppard and Colin helped her to her feet as she wiped the doggie drool off her cheeks, laughing. 

Elizabeth shot Bear a furious look as she apologized. “I am so sorry. He’s normally quite well behaved.”

Katie waved a hand and laughed. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Bear struggled against Ronan and then howled his dismay at being separated from her. 

Ronan set him down as Katie walked toward him and knelt. She ruffled his ears. “Hey big guy. I’m happy to meet you too.” 

She laughed as the wolf dog tried to climb into her arms and nearly knocked her over again. One of the technicians approached with a length of chain and Bear growled his warning. 

Katie sighed. “It’s fine. He doesn’t mean any harm.” She hugged him one more time and then turned to the waiting team.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had such a happy welcome,” she offered as Elizabeth shot Bear a perfect look of reproach. He ignored her and pressed his fluffy side to Katie’s leg, trying to meld with the young woman.


	93. Ships Passing in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 chapters to Ben meeting Kat... they should be posted soon. Ben has to perform... interestingly... on his captain's tests, Kat has to meet the Third Horseman and Bear... Oh Bear. And there be dragons, and fairies, and unicorns, oh my.

Kat glanced over their welcoming party. Her fantasies of a delirious greeting hadn’t included an enormous wolf, she thought- just a handsome young officer who had fueled her imagination for more than a hundred years before he was even born.

She didn’t see him and tried to hide her disappointment. Colin greeted the team with affection but even he was looking around. 

The woman wearing a captain’s insignia stepped forward. “Welcome back Commander,” she said to Colin.

“Ma’am,” he replied. Kat could sense his respect. Colin liked this captain and trusted her.

The woman turned to Kat and held out a hand. “Welcome aboard Dr. Harrison. I’m Captain Weir. We are very honored to have you join our crew, even if it’s for such a short time.”

“Thank you captain. I am honored to be asked. And Christopher sends his highest regards,” Kat told her.

She saw Captain Weir’s eyes widen slightly at her casual reference to Captain Pike and realized this captain may stand on more formality than she had grown used to. 

Weir turned to the others and began to introduce them. She pointed to the very handsome man grinning at her. “This is my...” Weir paused as she tried to remember his latest rank.

“Chief pain in the ass,” he replied cheekily as he held out a hand. “John Sheppard. The crew is abuzz to meet you.”

Oh she liked him, Kat decided, looking at his warm expression. His goofy manner hid one of the most complicated auras she had ever seen with pain and strength woven inextricably. The big dog at her side rumbled in his throat. She patted his head soothingly.

Elizabeth audibly sighed at Sheppard’s flippancy and moved to the beautiful woman at his side. “This is Commander Teyla Emmagan. She is in charge of crew training.”

“Please, call me Teyla,” the young woman said.

“Thank you,” she responded gratefully. “I’m Kat.”

Teyla smiled in welcome and Kat immediately liked her. Then Elizabeth Weir turned to the behemoth towering over Teyla.

“And this is Lieutenant Ronan Dex,” she said. “He is...”

“Second chief pain in the ass,” Sheppard interrupted and earned a frown from his captain. He gave her an unrepentant grin. 

Oh yes, she was going to like this crew, Kat thought. And her eyes widened at the sight of the famous Ronan. She could understand the giggles from the Excalibur crew. He was huge, perhaps six and a half feet tall and it was impossible to not notice his broad chest and heavy arms. He reminded her of warrior legends told around a campfire. Very hot indeed she decided. 

Ronan nodded to her and said in a growl, “Ronan.”

She smiled and greeted him. His vibrant aura was also shot through with darker threads of pain. What an interesting crew. 

Another man skittered up. “Is it true? Harrison is here?” he blurted out.

Kat actually caught her breath at the chaos in his aura. Dear heavens.

“This is Dr. Rodney McKay, our chief engineer,” Weir said.

Kat looked at him in horror and tried to dislike this man based on what she had been told but his aura was too distracting. She thought, ‘You poor baby. How do you live like that?’

She walked forward and gave Rodney a hug, pouring calm and reassurance through him. When she stepped back the abject terror in his soul had abated a bit. He wore a befuddled, dreamy expression.

“Oh,” he sighed. He turned to his captain. “Can we keep her?” 

Bear woofed and rooed in response. Kat rubbed his head again. Sheppard and his team shared grins at Rodney’s glazed look. 

“Chill Romeo, I think you’ll have to fight Cumbers for her,” Sheppard said.

Captain Weir cleared her throat as she shot him a warning look.

“Speaking of... where is Ben?” Colin asked.

“San Francisco,” Sheppard said, bouncing on his toes with amusement. “He just left.”

Colin gave them a horrified look. He glanced at Weir. “You sent him away?”

The captain shook her head. “He volunteered to shuttle several Hawking scientists back to Earth,” she said, sounding aggrieved.

“Instead of meeting her?” Colin asked, his voice rising a bit.

“We didn’t know,” Sheppard said. “Pike said he was sending you and some reassigned crew. Oh, and a birthday present for Ben from the admiral. He didn’t happen to mention sending Mona Katie.”

Bear flopped down on his stomach and rubbed a paw over his eyes.

Kat looked a bit confused. McKay whispered, “There’s a famous Earth painting, the Mona Lisa. Sheppard calls you the Mona Katie, because, you know,” he said, giving her an adoring look.

Kat nodded that she understood... and bit back her disappointment.

Weir said, “I imagine the admiral thought it would be a surprise.”

“Surprise!” Sheppard said, bouncing a little more in his amusement. 

“When is he expected back?” Colin asked, sounding aggrieved.

“Two weeks,” Sheppard said, still hugely grinning.

“We’re scheduled to leave in two weeks,” Kat said softly.

“Yep!” Sheppard’s grin widened further. Bear growled softly at him.

“Oh dear,” Kat said softly.

Colin clapped his hand over his eyes; then his sense of the ridiculous overtook his dismay. He is going to kill us, he thought. He glanced at Kat and saw her questioning look. He sighed. 

“He’s the one who stole that painting,” Colin explained aloud. 

“Humm,” she replied.

She then noticed the slow grin spreading over Ronan’s face. The big man glanced at Sheppard. “You’re going to enjoy this aren’t you?”

Sheppard grinned before coming alongside Kat and asking if she minded. Before she could reply, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and snapped a photo with his communicator. 

Kat looked at the image. He held it up. “Nice picture?” 

“I look a little dazed.”

“Can you do charmed and maybe a little in love?” he said.

She laughed out loud and then showed him. He snapped the picture, then started typing. Bear pushed his fluffy body between them.

“What are you doing?” Teyla asked, exasperated.

“Sending Ben a text.”

“Oh God,” Elizabeth said.

“Wish you were here,” Sheppard mumbled and clicked one last button. 

The crew, except for Weir, giggled and Kat shook her head. She was definitely not going to be bored on the Atlantis.


	94. As Birthdays Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you assume about the future, Ben.

Ben walked into his father’s office at Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. His smile of greeting faded at the look of shock on his father’s face.

“What are you doing here?” the admiral asked.

Ben arched an eyebrow. “Good to see you too,” he said, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

His father shook his head and came around his desk to hug his son. “I’m sorry. You just surprised me,” he said.

Ben smiled. “That’s kind of the point of a surprise. I checked with Highgrove and they said you and Mum were here so I thought I’d surprise you. If you play your cards right, you can take me to dinner for my birthday.”

His father stood dumbfounded for a moment and then a look crossed his eyes. Ben didn’t have to be a mind reader to recognize hilarity as his father began to chuckle, then laugh outright.

“Again, son. I’m sorry. It’s just that I sent your birthday present to the Atlantis thinking you would be there,” the admiral explained.

Ben smiled as he started to understand his father’s reaction. “That’s all right. I’ll have a nice surprise when I return then,” he said.

His father’s look became more sober. “Lord, no she probably won’t be,” he muttered. 

The admiral took a deep breath and appeared to pull himself together. He walked to his desk, typed for a moment and then motioned to the large screen on the wall. 

Ben watched as a young woman walked onto a small stage. She greeted the crowd and began to sing. And lord, could she sing, Ben thought, watching Kaitlyn Harrison move through a pop song that he had recently memorized in Gorchanian.

“I don’t understand,” he told his father.

“She’s on the Atlantis, son,” the admiral said. “She accompanied Colin to help McKay with his Orci research.”

Ben felt his stomach clench. Once again, she was on his ship. And he wasn’t.

Then he pulled his communicator out and looked at the screen. This time, his face wore the horrified expression. He held up a picture of the young woman looking adoringly at John Sheppard. 

He told his father, “I thought McKay created it digitally but you’re saying she’s actually there?” His voice rose a bit before he bit his lip.

The admiral sighed as he looked at the image. “I’m afraid so,” he said. He mustered a bright smile. “Your mother will be delighted to see you though,” his father said.

Ben wondered for a moment what awful thing he had done in a previous life to deserve the past year. Maybe he had been an ax murderer or an abuser of kittens. Maybe he pissed off some unknown higher being in his travels and the creature had waited until this moment in his life to wreak revenge. Maybe he could just pinch himself and wake up and it would all be a bad dream.

He pinched himself. Then saw his father’s amused look. “Just checking,” he muttered.

“And since you are here, you can take your commanding officer recertification tests,” his father said.

Ben looked at him in dismay. Three days of brutal, no-win scenarios to determine his mental and physical readiness for command. 

He paused for a moment and then said in a very dry voice. “As birthdays go, it could be worse,” he said.

His father arched an eyebrow. “It could?”

Ben nodded. “I could be in grade school again, trying to eat that cake Mom shipped from Vulcan.”

His father grimaced. “Yes, bless her. That was not one of her best efforts.”

“Hey, at least she didn’t send my dream girl to John Sheppard,” he reminded his father.

The older man sighed and clapped a hand on his back. “Let’s go find your mother. We should do a nice dinner and think about how much better this next year will be.” 

It couldn’t be much worse, Ben thought.


	95. The Third Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face claim: Aiden Turner... how could she not love him?

As Captain Weir led them out of the hangar deck, she bit her lip. “We are quite full at the moment. Even sending several of the Hawking folks to Earth, we are running out of crew quarters,” she said. “Commander Cabrera, your old room is available. Teyla, can you show Dr. Terren to his temporary quarters?”

She glanced at the Vulcan and apologized. “You will be rooming with two other science officers. We ran into some Cornellians firing on a civilian ship with several families. They probably didn’t mean to destroy the ship but we were able to save all souls before it disintegrated. Unfortunately, that added some thirty souls to our currently full complement with several extra crew that we are ferrying to a mining settlement for Starfleet.”

She looked at Kat and said, “I put a couple families in the VIP suite but I could move them.”

Kat shook her head. “Please, don’t put anyone out,” she said. “I could room with Colin,” she offered.

All heads turned to Colin and he sighed. “While I’m getting used to sleeping on the couch, I say we flip for the bed this time.”

Kat nodded. “That sounds like a plan,” she said. Then she mentally added, “Enjoy the couch.”

His eyes narrowed then he thought of something. “She’s staying in Ben’s quarters on the Excalibur.”

Weir looked relieved. “That’s good thinking,” she said, then glowered at the snicker from Sheppard. 

She held the lift at the bridge level and asked Colin, “Could you show Dr. Harrison to her quarters?” She turned to Kat. “Get some rest. If you are going to be helping Dr. McKay, you’ll need it.”

Weir nodded to Colin. “I will let Colin get you squared away in Rodney’s lab tomorrow. Good evening.” She turned to her grinning crewman. “John, a word?” 

Kat got the impression that the lovely man was about to be in trouble and yet, he seemed quite unconcerned. She kissed his cheek and grinned back as his eyes flared in surprise. As he left the elevator, she saw Colin’s frown. 

“My dad would have loved him,” she said.

Bear pointed his nose upward and howled so suddenly they all jumped. Kat laughed at his expression. “Does he do that often?” she asked.

Colin shook his head. “Not really,” he said, considering. “Maybe he misses Ben.”

The big wolf snorted then rumbled in his throat. Kat patted his head. “It’s okay sweetie.”

Colin led her to the officers’ quarters and opened a door to a smaller single room. He touched her palm to his sensor and coded it for her. 

“This is my room. If you need anything, come over here,” he told her. “Or scream telepathically,” he said. “Try not to blow up the ship though.” 

Her eyes narrowed as he led her across the hall to a similar room. He repeated the scanner authorization procedure. “This is Ben’s,” he said as they entered the small, comfortable room.

She glanced around and nodded. “This works,” she said cheerfully.

The door swooshed open and she turned to see a striking young man enter the room. Adrian entered the quarters and hugged Colin fiercely. Kat caught her breath at the affection the two felt for each other. The two shared a lifetime of family adventures and clearly considered each other brothers.

Kat watched, solemn. So this was the famous Adrian. The man who had broken Damian's heart. The arrogant, selfish ass who was too stupid to realize what he could have with Damian.

He stepped back from Colin, grinning, and saw her. His eyes widened as he looked her over. "So this is Ben's Katie?" he said in a lovely Irish brogue. 

Colin stiffened and muttered, "Oh crap."

Kat had been considering the myriad of ways she could greet him. Now, seeing him, she sighed. Dammit. She was going to owe Damian that bottle of whiskey.

His aura was lovely, the most beautiful she had seen since her Uncle Matt's. Pure, clear, strong. He was rainbows and kittens and sunshine all bundled into one beautiful, manly package with a charming, crooked grin that cocked up now. 

The grin widened and he opened his arms. "Welcome to the Atlantis, Darlin'," he said softly.

She moved into his arms and they held each other for a moment. She looked over her shoulder at Colin gaping, his brotherly concern turning to outrage. 

"What the hell?" he practically shouted telepathically. 

She reached telepathically for Adrian, including him in the conversation. “Has he always been so excitable?” she asked silently, watching his eyes widen then crinkle with amusement.

“Seriously?” Colin was shouting now.

"Hush," she told Colin as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Adrian giggled.

"Unbelievable," Colin muttered. "You never welcomed me with open arms," he groused.

"That's because you were too busy suspecting me of monstrous intentions," she retorted mentally. "And trying to kill me."

"Ah lass, say it isn't so," Adrian whispered silently. "I apologize for my kin. He has no manners sometimes."

She bit back a laugh at Colin's furious look at his childhood friend.

"You deserve each other," he said before storming off to his own quarters. "Brat," he said in a parting shot.

Adrian shook his head. "Terrible," he said aloud, grinning. "Are you hungry, Miss Katie?"

She looked at this lovely man and smiled. "Famished," she said, “I just need to change out of this dress.” She pulled out a Starfleet uniform from her bag and stepped into the sleeping area of the quarters. 

"Un-freaking-believable," they heard Colin grouse from the distance.


	96. Team Snack

Kat had seen the heartbreak woven into the joie de vivre surrounding Adrian. She probed deeply and quickly and found the name attached to the heartbreak. Damian. If possible, this man was hurting even worse than his former partner. She sighed as she changed into her uniform. Idiots. Lovely idiots.

She accompanied Adrian to the ship’s galley. They entered to find Sheppard and Ronan enjoying a late night feast. Kat glanced at her watch, synced to Starfleet time and saw the late hour.

“You survived your meeting with the captain,” Kat said to Sheppard.

He grinned. “I’ve been ordered to not be a…” he paused, “… a ‘pill’ to Cumbers about this,” he told her.

She laughed at the sheer entertainment on his features. “You’re going to be a horrible pill?”

He just grinned and ate another spoonful of the blue Jello.

McKay soon joined them, then an adorable Scotsman who introduced himself as Dr. Beckett. "You may call me Carson," he said in a charming brogue.

"Thank you. I'm Kaitlyn, or Kat," she answered.

"Not Katie," Adrian asked.

"Not usually," she said, smiling at him, and deciding she couldn’t imagine him calling her anything else.

"Ben calls you Katie," he told her in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Ah, the famous Ben," she said.

Colin joined them. "So did you really post the picture of the two of you on the Starfleet discussion board about her?" he asked Sheppard. He sounded amused, Kat noticed.

"Just wanted to make sure Cumbers saw it," Sheppard responded.

"Ben doesn't usually check out the discussion boards," Colin said.

"He does about some subjects," Adrian said, nodding his head toward Kat.

Colin sighed. "Do you believe it?" he asked Adrian.

"Yes," his cousin by marriage said, laughing. "The way his luck has gone lately, I do," Adrian said.

"Why would it matter?" Rodney asked, even as he leaned toward Kat, absorbing more comforting waves.

Adrian considered an answer. "Ben is a student of the Botany Bay and Katie’s father," he said softly as he sent a sympathetic look toward her at the mention of her parents and squeezed her fingers. "He will be disappointed to not meet this lovely young lady."

"I can see that," Rodney said, a little dreamily.

Ronan snorted as he noted Rodney's response. 

"Is he always like this?" Kat silently asked Adrian and Colin as she watched Rodney.

"Like what?" They responded telepathically.

"Terrified. Completely and utterly terrified."

"Yes," Colin said.

"It brings out his best in a crisis," Adrian added.

She was a bit horrified by their acceptance of the engineer's overwrought nerves. She coaxed more comfort toward him and he burbled a bit in happiness.

Ronan rolled his eyes and Colin frowned. "Seriously, he needs to be terrified. It's the only way he can function."

Kat could sense their affection for the neurotic man but thought perhaps they didn't understand how close to trauma he seemed to live at any given moment.

Kat said to Rodney, "I understand we'll be helping you to find a solution to the Orci."

He shuddered and his terror spiked. Kat jumped at little at the response. "Good grief," she said aloud. "Why are you working in space?"

"The chicks?" Rodney said as though it was a question.

Sheppard and Ronan both rolled their eyes.

Kat envisioned the chickens that had made their home in Colin's lab on the Excalibur. She sent the image to Colin and Adrian and watched Adrian's eyes grow round. He looked at Colin. 

"It's complicated," his cousin said. He turned to Kat. "That is an old Earth term for women."

Kat wondered if the kind of woman who made her living in space would be attracted to the puddle of nerves practically drooling on her shoulder. Ronan pulled him away.

She glanced at the big man. Now HE looked like he enjoyed space and probably had no problem with "chicks," she thought.

She tried again. "What are you working on regarding the Orci?"

Rodney concentrated for a moment.

"Would you stop!" Colin hissed mentally.

"What?" she returned.

"Muddling his brain. We might need it," Colin groused.

Adrian grinned as he heard this. "So you are doing something to calm him?"

"Just a little bit," she silently whispered.

"Amazing," Adrian said silently.

Rodney finally responded, "We got specs from Starfleet for a signal blocker that might help with their EMF devices. If we can use our phaser weapons against them, it would be helpful."

"That does sound helpful," Kat said politely.

"The design was pretty rudimentary," Rodney said dismissively.

Since the design was Colin and Scotty's, Kat arched an eyebrow. Colin sighed.

Rodney continued, "I've made the signal much more useful and am building a signal beacon that away teams can use to continuously scramble the Orci tech. We just need to test it now," he said and shuddered again.

"Test it?" Kat said.

"Find some Orci," Sheppard said with some resignation.

Kat thought she might have shuddered this time.

"How in the goddess's name do you do that?" She asked. "Do you know where to find them?"

"No, but they're pretty prevalent in this region," Adrian said. "We're taking a bunch of settlers to a new world in two days. We have Orci reports that lead toward that area if they follow some sort of logic."

"They don't really seem intelligent enough to actually plan their routes," Kat said.

"Right?" Sheppard said. "They follow the same game plan on each attack but their tech is so advanced that it usually works for them."

"That tech is the dilemma," Carson said. "How did such primitive creatures get such advanced ships and weapons?"

"Bones found their DNA had some humanoid elements. Maybe they bred with humans and took over their tech," Rodney said.

The group turned horrified eyes toward him and Colin pushed his plate of food away.

"It makes as much sense as anything," Kat said. "In a horrifying sort of way," she muttered.

"So why does Christopher Pike want you to work with Rodney and Colin on the device? " Sheppard asked. "I understood math was your forte."

"Actually my doctorate is in biology," she explained. "I helped Bones with his research on some cadavers we retrieved from a planet."

"You arrived after the attack?" Adrian asked. He gave her a sympathetic look. "That could not have been fun," he said.

"No, we arrived just before they attacked," Kat said.

The group looked at her.

Sheppard whistled. "There were rumors that the Excalibur ran into a raiding party at the same time we did. We didn't hear of any crew lost though."

She and Colin shared a look.

"They got lucky," Colin said, knowing it sounded lame.

"Huh," Sheppard said, looking at Kat with considering eyes.

Sheppard turned to Colin. “So how was the Excalibur? Had it changed much in your absence?”

Colin nodded as he looked at Kat. “Everything had changed,” he said softly.

“Would that include the chickens?” Adrian asked mentally. Colin shot him a dirty look as Sheppard interrupted. 

“Is Pike still planning on retiring in a couple years?” Sheppard asked.

Colin shrugged. “I think so. I didn’t really have a chance to ask him since there were so many other pressing matters.” He sent an amused look at Kat. 

Bear watched the interplay between the two and cocked his head to the side. 

“This must be all quite new for you,” Sheppard said to Kat. “I’m so sorry about your parents,” he told her.

“Thank you,” she said. “I can’t imagine if I had been found by anyone else. Captain Pike and his crew have made me feel quite at home on the Excalibur.” Bear lay his head on her thigh and she scratched his ears.

“Christopher runs things pretty by the book,” Sheppard told her. “He’s the second best captain in the fleet,” he said, clearly referencing his own captain. 

Kat smiled. “If your Captain Weir is half the captain Christopher is, I shall feel quite safe,” she replied.

“She’s excellent,” Colin agreed, adding, “But she’s different. She has a strong background in diplomacy and was made captain three years ago. Starfleet started having some problems with planets that we have always had excellent relationships with, so it was thought her background would be helpful in this sector. We have entered into a second generation, if you will, of collaboration in this sector and mistakes have been made.”

Kat nodded. “I noticed on Gorchan a tension toward Milky Way visitors,” she said.

Sheppard nodded. “We have seen more private contractors and explorers in this sector and they’ve been more intrusive into local planets than Starfleet allows.”

“Admiral Cumberbatch explained about the Prime Directive in the Milky Way and how it didn’t necessarily work here since most worlds have some experience with extraterrestrial travel,” Kat said. “I believe the ambassador has begun talks with Gorchan to determine if there are better guidelines that might be adopted to rebuild Starfleet’s reputation.”

“I wish her well,” Adrian said. “We could use a bit of good will since it seems as though a lot of worlds are blaming us for the recent problems with pirates and Orci.”

Kat asked, “Are the Orci as prevalent here as they are in the Excalibur’s region?”

“Actually we had only noticed them in this region before. It was a surprise when we heard the Excalibur ran afoul of them recently.”

“Ran afoul is a good description,” Colin said. “That’s where the anti-Orci tech came from. We had a brief period of research with their bodies after the attack and Scotty devised the EMF block. We just need a chance to test it.”

“About those chickens?” Adrian tried again telepathically. Colin ignored him.

“Speaking of political quagmires, how had Pike managed to keep our famous visitor to himself?” Carson asked.

“Admiral Cumberbatch allowed me to choose where I wanted to be and I decided to stay on the Excalibur for a bit,” Kat explained.

“But you’ve been to Gorchan,” Carson said. “If you don’t mind my prying, wouldn’t you rather be back on your home world?”

Kat and Colin shared a look and she shrugged. “I never thought to meet humans from Earth in my life and it just seemed like the right choice to get to know you all better. Of course, if I had known it would mean working with Colin....” she trailed off.

Adrian chuckled. “I’m sorry he’s been such a trial. He’s usually pretty adept with the ladies,”

Kat started laughing. “Oh, that may be changing. He has been quite nonsensical around the female crew lately.”

“Really?” Adrian asked, intrigued. “Do tell.”

“He just seems to have trouble communicating his desires. I have wondered if he perhaps suffered a head injury.”

Bear watched the two and a wolf grin spread over his face.

Sheppard slapped Ronan’s shoulder. “Looks like your competition for the lovely Ensign Gray might be tipping in your favor.”

Colin shot Kat a furious look. “I am sure whatever problems I’ve experienced are over now,” he said with just a tinge of threat. He grinned. “Elizabeth will be much more supportive of Team Horsemen than Chris has been,” he added.

“You have to explain that comment,” Carson said. “You’ve traveled with Christopher Pike since your Academy days. I would think he is firmly Team Horsemen.”

“That was before the terror joined us,” he said. 

“What terror?” Rodney asked.

Colin’s eyes narrowed. “A mean-spirited sprite that has absolutely no sense of humor or fair play.”

Sheppard looked between the two and his grin mirrored Bear’s. 

“I don’t remember hearing about this phenomenon in the Excalibur reports,” Sheppard said.

“That’s because the captain’s been bewitched,” Colin groused.

“Christopher Pike is man of extreme wisdom and leadership capability,” Kat said primly. “I am thankful every day that he found me. Other than his atrocious taste in communications officers,” she added. 

“That decision was made back before he lost his mind,” Colin said.

“I have noticed no such infirmity,” Kat said. “At least in him,” she said pointedly.

Colin snorted and Adrian chuckled. “Ah caile, I’m so sorry to have missed the party,” he said.

She smiled. “It has not been boring,” she told him.

“You seem quite fond of Captain Pike,” Carson said. “He has such a reputation as a strict captain. I imagine he’s a bit like your father? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added apologetically.

She shook her head. “He’s been kind and generous so yes, he does remind me a bit of my father. Whenever I miss Daddy terribly, I can spend some time with Captain Pike and feel like things might turn out okay.”

Bear sighed and visibly relaxed, melting into floor at her feet. Sheppard cocked his head as he watched the big wolf. He looked at Adrian who wiggled a dark eyebrow. 

Kat wondered what the two were thinking but didn’t want to intrude. 

Adrian turned his attention to Kat and pinned her with a look. “So I understand Colin has taken up livestock management on the Excalibur?”

Kat laughed. “Let’s just say he is sharing his lab with several lovely egg-laying chickens.”

Sheppard tried to fathom this. “Where did you get chickens?” he asked Colin.

“They were her dowry,” he replied.

The group turned in unison to Kat. She sent Colin the evil look that he had become so good at ignoring. 

He grinned. “We needed crystals, the village chief needed a new wife. It seemed like a no-brainer.”

The heads turned back to Kat and Bear bounced back up to a sitting position at the mention of "wife".

“My bridegroom was quite elderly and suffered from a terrible case of gout. We were able to offer medical assistance and postpone the wedding,” she said.

Several eyebrows arched. Bear rumbled.

“And in thanks, he gave us chickens. Lovely chickens so we might have eggs for baking and real protein for the children,” Kat said.

Sheppard nodded, considering. “You and Teyla are going to get along so well,” he said.

“But how did they end up in Colin’s lab?” Adrian persisted.

“Captain’s orders,” Kat said, sending the communications officer a smug look. “Something about punishment for inappropriate sale of Starfleet assets.”

She saw a smile spread over Ronan’s face from the corner of her eye. Oh, he may be a quiet one but he was sharp, and vastly amused by the image he conjured of Colin surrounded by chicken feathers.

“Of course, if he had known how attached Colin would become, he might have reconsidered,” she added.

“Oh, do tell,” Adrian said, sitting back and enjoying himself.

“He built a perfect biosphere chicken coop for them that allows them exercise and even soothing music when they begin to roost.”

The heads swiveled back to Colin. He shrugged. “I like cookies. She promised me cookies with the eggs.”

The heads swiveled back to Kat. She sighed. “And had I known you expected them on a weekly basis, I would have fried the little darlings myself,” she said.

Colin gave her a squinty-eyed, gunslinger look. “You wouldn’t dare,” he countered.

“Well, not now that you’ve named them,” she said, aggrieved.

Sheppard had been hiding a grin behind his hand but now began to chuckle and it turned into full-bodied male laughter.

Carson tutted. “What are their names?” he asked, encouraging Colin.

“Persephone, Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Artemis and Demeter,” Kat offered. The heads began to swivel toward Colin but returned to her when she added, “Persephone appears to be his favorite. She has free run of the lab most days now.”

She began to worry that Sheppard was going to injure himself laughing and Ronan giggled in the most delightful, mountain-of-a-man chortle. 

Colin accepted their hilarity and shrugged. “They were really good cookies.”

The chorus of dissention told him they were onto his soft heart and he sighed. “I think Ensign Gray is scheduled for pool time,” he said, rising. “I think I’ll see if she needs a life guard.”

“Or a pet dog,” Kat thought and he glowered at her.

“Seriously?” he silently asked, starting to lose his temper.

She smiled sweetly. “You are welcome to see, but I think your affliction may be permanent,” she told him.

He shook his head and muttered about preferring chickens to super girls any day.

The group giggled watching him stride away.

Bear continued to watch Kat, his head tilted sideways. 

“I bet you would know what to do with chickens, sweetie,” Kat told him, kissing his furry head. 

He shook his massive head and mumbled before settling at her feet again.


	97. Real Love

Ben joined his parents at one of their favorite restaurants, kissing his mom and hugging his father. 

“Happy birthday, love,” his mum said.

“Thank you,” he told her. 

She looked at him for a second longer and he put up the long-learned barriers to this empath that he loved dearly but wished sometimes was a bit more of a normal, or maybe even a little clueless, mother. She sighed and gave his father one of those looks; the kind that spoke volumes that only they understood.

“How long are you here for?” he asked.

Again, they shared a look. His mother answered, “We’re not sure. There is a Federation Council meeting to discuss some of our work with the Gorchan leadership regarding the Andromeda galaxy.”

“How are the talks going?” he asked.

She shrugged. “There is quite a bit of distrust now and a high level of ill feelings toward the Starfleet. It will take some time to rebuild relations there.”

Ben flinched. “I am so sorry,” he told his parents. 

They looked surprised for a moment. 

He continued, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am about the painting. Would it make a difference to return it?”

“Dear heavens, no!” his mother said. “At this point, there is no real proof that you took it. We should just let that sleeping dog lie,” she told him.

He sighed. “Sorry,” he said again, softly.

She patted his hand. “I’m just sorry you didn’t get to meet the real thing.”

He grimaced. “It is starting to feel like the punch line to a joke. Where is she? Somewhere you should be,” he said with a rueful grin.

“I’m sure you’ll eventually meet. She is currently quite happy with permanent assignment on the Excalibur so I’m sure you’ll end up serving together,” she told him.

He fidgeted with his drink. “Unless she decides to return to Earth, or Gorchan, or stay on the Atlantis,” he said.

His father shook his head. “She wouldn’t leave Damian or Christopher. She’s happy on the Excalibur.”

Ben gave him a questioning look. “Damian?”

“They are quite close. And she feels safe with Chris so it’s been a good place for her to adjust.”

Ben considered. “It must have been terrible to wake up and find out her parents were gone and everything she knew was changed.”

“It was,” his father said. “She was quite a trooper for having her world rocked so badly.”

“What’s she like?” Ben asked.

“Lovely, just lovely,” his mother said. “And smart as a whip. She’s a lovely child.”

His father nodded. “Brave, obviously, and kind. She is a lovely girl. She’s responsible for saving Tabitha Scott,” he said.

Ben looked surprised. “I had heard rumors that Tabby was doing well. I thought Katie was a math expert though, not medicine.”

His parents shared one of those looks again. “She actually is a biology expert but she inherited her mother’s gift for healing,” his father said.

“Catherine Beauchamp had a healing gift?” he said. “Katie has a healing gift?” he added almost to himself.

His father nodded. “It’s not common knowledge but I imagine with Tabby’s results, it won’t stay secret for long.”

His mother considered him for a moment. “You keep calling her Katie,” she said. 

He nodded. “Isn’t that her name?” he asked.

“She goes by Kat,” his father said.

“Oh,” Ben said. He shrugged. “I had a dream about John Harrison and he called her Katie,” he admitted, embarrassed. “I guess I just assumed it was her nickname.”

His father arched an eyebrow. “What brought that on?” he asked.

Ben considered his answer carefully. “I ran into a little trouble on a mission and suffered a concussion,” he said. He held up a hand. “I’m fine. It was just a few hours before Colin could reach me and I dreamed John Harrison tended my wounds.”

“Wounds?” his mother asked, emphasizing the plural.

He grimaced. “Minor, I promise.”

“Was this from the Orci incident” his father asked.

Ben saw the concern tighten his mother’s face. She didn't look surprised though, so she must have heard about it. He touched her hand. “I’m fine. I had a little help from a friend,” he told her.

“I heard you have a guard dog,” his father said.

“A wolf, more like it,” Ben answered. “It was amazing how he attacked the Orci. I would have been in trouble without his help. Now he seems to be at home on the Atlantis. And he has excellent taste,” he added.

His father gave him a questioning look. 

“He doesn’t like Sheppard,” Ben said, grinning.

He sobered for a moment. “I was pretty out of it and he... Bear,” he explained, “stayed with me and I think kept guard. Anyhow, that was when I had the dream about Harrison. It was a little weird. Sheppard gave me grief about Harrison being reincarnated as a wolf for his number one fan but then we found out the Botany Bay had actually landed in the Andromeda galaxy and was found. It became a thing with Sheppard.”

“Is he still breaking rules and hearts?” his mother asked.

“Rules at least,” Ben said. “It’s funny because he really would be a hell of a captain if he would only obey the rules. He has the loyalty of the crew and the smarts. He just doesn’t see himself in that role,” Ben added.

His father shook his head. “When the Atlantis was commissioned, I lobbied for him as captain but he has quite the reputation. When it was suggested that we needed a diplomatic expert, it seemed a good fit to make Elizabeth captain with John as her first mate.”

Ben nodded. “It actually works really well. They're opposites but completely trust each other. They’re a good team,” he said thoughtfully. “They remind me of the stories of you two,” he added.

“Well, I wasn’t too happy to hear that he left you behind with a swarm of Orci coming after you,” his mother said.

Ben told her, “He risked everything to take out their ship to improve my odds and still managed to get our wounded crewmate to safety. He definitely had a hand in saving me.” He grinned. “Just don’t tell him I said that.”

“And with John Harrison as your fighting partner, you were in good hands,” his father said, amusement lacing his voice. 

“Good grief,” his mother said. “Most people have nightmares about John Harrison. Leave it to you to see him as savior.”

His father added, “Although, I imagine young men have been dreaming of his daughter for some time - due to her singing career.”

“And the painting,” his mother said, apparently having regained her sense of humor about the ridiculous incident.

“It is now the biggest selling poster on Earth,” his father said. “She’s become quite the phenom. To be honest, it’s probably not a bad thing for her to stay in the Andromeda galaxy until the fervor dies down a bit.”

Ben nodded. “Does she have any interest in seeing Earth?”

“I think so. Her parents shared mostly happy memories of their home world. They just never thought they’d be able to return,” his father said.

Ben was silent for a moment, then said. “Can you imagine? Falling through a wormhole to the middle of space and actually surviving. It’s a hell of a thing.”

His mother shuddered. “When we were first assigned to the new galaxy and went through that wormhole, I was sure I would never see Earth again. It was terrifying.”

His father rubbed her back. “You seemed so brave. You never told me.”

She shrugged. “You were like a kid at Christmas to go through. You were going regardless and I loved you so it meant I better be on board too.”

His father looked at Ben. “That, by the way, is real love. To face your worst fear and leap for the sake of love.”

Ben smiled as the two shared a kiss. He wondered what it would be like to have a love like that.


	98. Letters From Home

Kat sighed in exhaustion. It had been a busy day, in any galaxy’s time frame. Her watch had vibrated some time ago to warn her the galaxy-wide communication sync was scheduled. Damian had set the reminders so she would know when to write to him.

She opened her computer and saw the message from Damian.

“Congratulations on your concert. The video is posted on every technologically-advanced planet and your songs are selling like mad on Earth. There has been some discussion about copyright since you have been resurrected and Pike thinks we’ve entered into new legal territory with you. Of course we have. (Have we mentioned that you are nothing but trouble?)” 

He included a picture of himself giving her that look that said she was being a pain. She laughed and missed him terribly.

“How is the Atlantis?” Damian’s message read.

Kat considered, then started with the bad news first. “Ben isn’t here. We apparently passed at the gate as he left for Earth. Do you believe it? I am starting to think he is a figment of your vivid imagination.”

Then she proceeded to tell him about the crew, including John Sheppard’s apparent rivalry with Ben and how formal Captain Weir seemed to be. 

“And they have pockets! On their uniforms! I want pockets,” she wrote.

In conclusion, she simply added. “P.S., help yourself to my bridal whiskey. He’s lovely.”

__________

Adrian checked his messages before turning in. He saw a note from Ben. It was short and succinct.

“What’s she like?”

He considered and then answered, “Lovely, lovely, lovely. And if she and Colin don’t kill each other, she will be a real asset to Starfleet.”


	99. Kat and Rodney

Kat, Colin and Bear reported to Rodney's lab the next morning. Bear had not left Kat’s side since she joined the ship, even sleeping on the bed, but she thought perhaps Ben had allowed it since he jumped on the bed and settled down so comfortably. It made her like her mysterious commander more than he allowed his dog to sleep on the bed. 

Of course when the beast woke her up snoring in the middle of the night, she rethought this and gently rolled him into a less noisy position. Still, she felt oddly safe when the big dog was near her.

Adrian greeted them and Rodney sighed happily. Kat kissed him on the cheek then jumped when something on the work bench moved.

"What is that doing here?" she asked in distaste.

The men looked at the disembodied arm hooked to a series of wires.

“We’re running tests on their response to electronic pulses," Rodney said, as though that explained why monster parts were laying there.

“It’s quite dead,” Kat said. “How can you test it?” 

Even with her help, Bones and Scotty had eventually given up using their decaying cadaver for similar experiments. It was only partly due to the complaints of the smell. The crew of the Atlantis was nothing if not stubborn, she decided.

“We are running electric stimulations through it to simulate its heartbeat and then pulses to try to interrupt the process,” Rodney explained. 

Colin sighed as he unhooked the arm and picked it up. He didn’t tend to be squeamish but the beast that belonged to this arm had been a hulking great monster that nearly killed his cousin. He wasn’t all that excited about working on the sample either. 

Kat sent a pulse through the arm and the fingers wiggled. Colin shrieked and dropped it. He glowered at her as she tried to look innocent.

Adrian's eyebrow arched. "Did you do that lass?" he asked silently.

She bit her lip. "Uhm."

"Wow," he said. "I'm not sure if I'm impressed or terrified," he admitted.

She looked at him, then smiled. "You're a bit of both."

"Well, that's just disconcerting." He reminded himself she could read his thoughts and probably much more clearly than Aunt Maggie. He was momentarily grateful she had not been around during the Horsemen’s teenage years.

Colin muttered aloud, "You get used to it."

"I would think you are all used to it," she said. "Your aunt is an empath."

Adrian looked at Colin in chagrin. Colin arched an eyebrow and they communicated just fine without words or her help. They had a type of shorthand that she had seen her father and Uncle Matt use, just looking at each other and knowing what the other was thinking.

Her father said it was the kind of thing that brothers-in-arms learned from necessity. She wondered at the years of experience that had built that trust with these men. She wondered if Ben shared it. If Damian had, no wonder he felt so adrift when his team left.

Kat logged her computer onto the Atlantis system. She felt Adrian’s flinch as he saw her background. It was a collage of photos Ming had taken of her with Damian, heads together, laughing and making faces. She felt the longing and regret from the lovely Irishman. She reached a comforting pulse to Adrian as her heart hoped these two men could work it out.

He took a quick inhale and asked her mentally, "Is that what you are doing to him?" He motioned to Rodney with his head.

She nodded. "Only much, much stronger. He's a mess."

The two cousins grinned. "A brilliant mess though," Adrian told her. He squeezed her shoulder in thanks and kept his eyes off her screen.

She could see he was right about Rodney. Right now, he was staring at his computer screen, wondering what he had been about to do. Bear watched the engineer with his head tilted to one side, a confused look on his face.

Colin sighed. "You may need to dial it back a bit," he told her silently. "If we want him to get anything done."

"You are so mean," she told him.

"So you've said," he told her, not a bit repentant. 

Kat loaded her research with Bones into Rodney’s system and offered suggestions as Colin and Rodney talked about ways to counter pulses from the Orci technology and also how the Orci might respond to Starfleet phasers if they weren’t knocked out of commission before the fighting actually began. They hoped the traditional Starfleet weapons would work effectively if they weren’t hit by the Orci EMF blast.

Adrian was called to his shift on the bridge and Kat continued to help the men test biological responses from the monster parts. She started to have a head ache from the strain and sheer disgust. Sheppard appeared and invited her to lunch in the galley. She happily joined him as Rodney and Colin barely noticed her leaving.

She didn’t doubt that John Sheppard had cut a wide swath through the hearts of Starfleet as she laughed throughout their lunch together. Ronan joined them and even he loosened up a little around Sheppard. 

He reminded Sheppard they needed to practice with the Berellian sparring belt that afternoon. Kat shuddered.

“You’re not a fan?” John asked. 

She shook her head. “I had an unfortunate incident with one. I might still have welts,” she lied.

That led to a delightful exchange with the two men showing her their latest wounds. She thought they were the most adorable idiots and gently began pushing some healing toward them to help the worst bruises recover.

“I don’t understand why Dr. Beckett hasn’t healed these?” she murmured.

“Elizabeth forbid it,” Sheppard said.

Kat thought she must have misheard him. She felt horrified to think a captain would withhold medical attention.

“She is not a fan of the belts either,” Ronan told her.

The men didn’t seem to harbor any resentment toward their captain but Kat was not impressed. She glanced at her watch- time to return to the monster in the lab. Sheppard helped her carry two trays with enough food for an away team back to the lab. If Rodney ate as much as Colin, it should be just enough.

“You should stop by the gym tonight,” Sheppard told her. “We will probably have fresh bruises by the time Ronan gets done wrestling with that damned belt.”

She laughed and promised to find the gym for a workout and check on them.

The afternoon continued and it was nearly three hours before Kat stifled a yawn and stretched her back.

"I need a break," she said. 

Colin, as engrossed as McKay, nodded absently. She shook her head and thought she needed to move her body and maybe find a decent pot of tea.


	100. Adrian and the Funky Chicken

Adrian turned the corner but stopped when he spotted the young woman stretching ahead of him. She flexed her shoulders and wiggled, then began to dance in a silly skip step. She added a sexy hip movement and he watched, thinking it must be some kind of tribal dance. She whirled, oblivious to her surroundings, then changed tempo to a.... he tilted his head watching. A strutting bird? Then she shimmied and whirled and skipped sideways again.

Normally you wouldn't ever expect to see John Harrison's daughter doing the funky chicken in a spaceship corridor, but this was the Atlantis and weird shit was the norm here.

She suddenly stopped and her head whirled around. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him for a moment. He was pretty sure he couldn't replicate that wicked hip bump but he could do the funky chicken as well as the next space cowboy.

He wiggled and whirled and shimmied toward her. Her eyes widened, then she giggled. They danced together in the silent corridor for a bit as she showed him mental images of the dance. It was tribal, from her childhood, but the drumbeats sounded vibrant and alive in her memories. He nearly fell over at the sight of Catherine Beauchamp, no, Harrison, he remembered. Even dancing barefoot in a sarong, she looked like a goddess.

When the dance ended, they faced each other. Katie's eyes sparkled with merriment. He bowed deeply to her and she dropped into a curtsy, only slightly ruined by the combat boots. Then he continued on, past her lab to engineering, whistling in tune to a tribal beat fading in his head.


	101. All Bets are Off

Sheppard was going to lose to Ronan again. They had quickly given up on the belt after Ronan slapped himself so hard he knocked himself senseless for a full minute. Now they were just beating on each other with sparring sticks. 

Sheppard should be used to it after this many years but he was too stubborn to ever learn his lesson and back down. Besides, he was distracted wondering about the young woman who had temporarily joined the Atlantis crew.

Dr. Harrison had only been on board a few hours but the crew seemed to have lost their collective minds over her. He knew the crew appreciated what Kat had done to save their colleagues but with that video of her singing at the gate circulating, about half the ship appeared to be in love with her. 

Elizabeth originally wanted to assign her to the math geek lab but an astonishing number of crewmembers developed a sudden interest in boring math experiments and a traffic jam built up outside the lab while they waited to see if she would appear.

Hiding her in McKay’s dungeon of a lab was probably not a bad idea, John thought. He remembered the masses who had fallen in love with her sweet mother. Clearly, the Atlantis crew saw Kat as purely a result of that gentle woman’s genetics rather than her other, more powerful parent.

He trusted Colin completely and he seemed to be at war with her, which was weirdly, another good sign. Colin acted more like an exasperated big brother than someone who was afraid of the young woman.

John wiped his face with a towel when Colin appeared, nearly dragging the object of his concern. Colin teased her that she needed to get some exercise; she was clearly out of shape. Sheppard shook his head. The bickering friendship between the two was a strange one but they seemed to have that unspoken bond that came from knowing a teammate had your back no matter how fouled up a mission became.

Colin pushed Kat toward the mat and nodded to Sheppard, pulling a pair of sparring sticks from the wall. Colin handed the set to Kat. She looked at them in question then at Colin as though he had lost his mind. When he picked up a second set, she grinned and stepped forward, preparing to spar with him.

Sheppard stepped off the mat to allow them room.

“You need to practice your self defense techniques if you are going to stay with Starfleet,” Colin told her. “We can’t be constantly saving your helpless butt on these missions.” 

That seemed a bit harsh but she merely frowned at Cabrera, apparently wondering what he was going on about. Colin handed the other short sparring sticks to Teyla. 

“How about you spar with Teyla?” he said, sending a questioning look toward Teyla.

The women looked at each other then at the man giving them a huge smile. 

“It’s okay,” Colin said. “You need to learn self defense and Teyla is about your size. We’ll let you ladies fight so you won’t get hurt.” 

The tiny Athosian weapon of mass destruction gave Colin a pitying look before looking at Kat. The two women nodded and they bowed to each other. 

Sheppard started to say something about this being a really bad idea, but the pain in his wrist had him flinching. He looked down to see Bear’s huge jaw clamped around his wrist. The dog gave a soft growl in his throat and Sheppard looked up to see the two women begin to spar. It was probably too late to stop them and Teyla was the best fighter on board so at least Kat was in good hands. He still gave Colin a glare as the idiot started shouting encouragement. 

“Keep those sticks up. You don’t want that pretty face to get bruised!” 

Kat glowered at him as the tempo of the fight increased. 

Sheppard soon relaxed as it became clear that they might finally have found someone who could keep up with Teyla. The two women spun, feinted, attacked and parried in a dance that spellbound the watching crew. 

Sheppard looked at Colin and said softly, “How long do you think they can keep this up?”

“Before Harrison is crying for help?” Colin asked, then ducked as a stick flicked perilously close to his head. He was the one giving Harrison a glower now as she grinned.

“Not long,” Colin said giving Kat a stink face. “Still, she has good stamina so she might outlast Teyla.”

Sheppard couldn’t let this nonsense stand. “Care to put your credits where your mouth is?” Sheppard asked.

Forty minutes later, Sheppard had seen moves that should have been impossible and the two women still didn’t appear to be tiring. Neither woman had landed a bruising blow, clearly respecting each other’s abilities. The crowd and the wagers were considerably larger and steadily growing. Sheppard held two fists full of credits and a notepad filled with wagers as more crew crowded into the room.

He flinched when he heard Elizabeth’s furious question. “What is going on here?” She sounded aghast.

She turned her displeasure on Sheppard and he couldn’t out Colin so he tried to explain. “It’s just a training. You know, self defense techniques against ninjas.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and barked for the crew to return to their duties. 

“Dr. Harrison is quite an accomplished fighter,” Teyla said, wiping her brow. “We should have her spar with Ronan while she is here.”

“Good God!” Elizabeth exclaimed, horrified. 

“It’s okay, she won’t hurt him too much,” John explained, grinning. 

Ronan sent Elizabeth a sheepish look of agreement. 

She turned to Kat. “We would be honored if you could share any fighting techniques you want to share but I think your talents would be better served in Dr. McKay’s lab working on weapons to fight the Orci.”

Kat bowed to Teyla and took the towel Colin offered. “I would be happy to do both,” she told Elizabeth. “Or fly Commander Cabrera on any scouting missions. Colin loves my flying.”

Sheppard looked at the two as Colin’s motion sickness on small shuttles was well-known. Cabrera dropped a towel over her head and Kat flicked it off laughing. 

“Permission to leave for a shower?” Kat asked.

“Permission granted, Dr. Harrison,” Elizabeth said, then watched Kat and Colin walk away.

“So what happens if Ben’s girl is in love with his cousin?” Elizabeth said softly.

Sheppard shook his head. “She’s not. And he wouldn’t. He called her Ben’s girl a couple times. It’s too bad she can’t stay long enough to meet Cumbers when he returns.” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “When we finish on P703 we have to send her back to the Excalibur. If they met in passing at the gate, it would be about the best we could hope for.”

“Poor Cumbers,” Sheppard said. 

Elizabeth murmured in agreement before turning narrowed eyes to him. “There wasn’t any betting going on was there?”

“That would be against captain’s orders,” he said, in all seriousness before skittering out the door toward his own quarters.


	102. Messages from Home

After showering, Kat opened Damian’s message first.

“Told ya,” was all he said before updating her with the latest news and gossip. 

“Tabby is doing so well. She is progressing in physical therapy and Bones is looking forward to your return to try some new procedures to help her recover.” 

“Baby George is growing like mad but still not sleeping through the night without help from Auntie Kaitlyn. Needless to say Bud is off landing parties until he is less sleep deprived.”

“We miss you terribly and things have been ridiculously quiet with you and Colin gone,” he told her.

In conclusion, he said, “Pike is less than pleased with the pictures that Sheppard is posting of you on the Starfleet discussion boards. You appear to be having fun though. Don’t forget about us.”

_____

 

“As if!” she typed in response. “I am enjoying the Atlantis but am missing everyone dreadfully. Tell George to not grow too much without me and tell Justine that I have played with the song she wrote and made some adjustments. I will send the new music to her on the next dispatch.”

“Tell Jemma that I begin to understand the phenomenon that is Ronan.” She added a picture of a little girl smiling dreamily while holding a flower. She would let him take that any way he chose. With Damian, it would be naughty.


	103. Ben and Darius

Ben finished his interviews regarding the Orci battle. There was great interest in how they fought and how a human could have beat any of them in hand to hand combat. Ben tried to share their attack strategy, which just seemed to be pure aggression and any weaknesses he noted.

He stretched his shoulders as he walked toward the officer’s lounge at headquarters. The questions had been exhausting. He smiled though, as he recognized the person he almost ran into.

“Your Grace,” he said, greeting Senator Arthur, the Duke of Northumberland.

“Commander,” Darius said. “How are you?”

“Better once I finish my proficiency tests,” Ben said, weary.

Darius gave him a sympathetic look. “You know you can always join my fleet.”

Ben smiled. “Thank you but I think I’ll stick with this a bit longer. Unless they decide to come to their senses and drum me out.”

Darius laughed. “They’d be crazy to do so,” he said. Then he gave Ben a wry look. “I’m sorry you missed Dr. Harrison.”

“You know?” Ben asked.

“Just that you have a chance to ask the one living expert about your hero and she seems to have slipped from your grasp,” his mother’s old friend said. “I gave her a lift from the Excalibur to the Atlantis,” Darius admitted.

Ben rolled his eyes. “So it’s official. Everyone has met her but me.”

Darius patted his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s just a temporary setback.”

Ben sighed. “It’s just as well. It would be rude to ask any questions about her parents, considering she just lost them.”

Darius nodded. “She is a lovely child,” he said.

“That’s odd. Everyone has called her some variation of that. I guess I wasn’t thinking how young she is,” Ben said.

“Well, at my age, you all seem young,” Darius reminded him. “She is quite young for her education level but she clearly inherited her father’s intelligence. And her mother’s lovely singing voice,” he added.

“I have noticed. I wonder what else she inherited,” Ben said.

Darius paused for a moment, apparently considering, then he smiled and said, “She seems to have her mother’s sweet temperament,” he said. 

Ben wondered what he had been about to say. “My parents are quite fond of her,” he said.

Darius smiled. “Well, can you imagine your mother not adopting an orphan found drifting in space?”

Ben shook his head. “No, I guess you’re right.”

“And I think Colin is taken with her but it was hard to tell with their bickering.”

“It’s hard to picture Colin bickering with a beautiful woman.”

“Well, he called her ‘your girl’ so that may have something to do with it,” Darius said.

Ben rolled his eyes. “I would actually have to meet her for that to be true.”

Darius chuckled, “Ah to be young,” he said, then bid Ben goodbye before hurrying to his Council meeting.

While Ben ate a late lunch, he checked his messages. He saw the message from Damian and was glad the young man had taken him up on his offer to answer any questions about his assignment as first mate when Ben left. He had been able to coach the younger officer on some of the more subtle aspects of dealing with crew and equipment over the past several weeks. 

Of course now, Ben just wanted to pump him for information about a certain young woman he had helped rescue from space. It was ridiculous. He felt like a young boy, passing notes in school, except he had never been that young boy. 

He gave himself a stern talking to about behaving like a grown-assed man and opened the message, then began to explain why the reactor in Gus’s galley sometimes ran hot and how he and Scotty had fixed a patch to make it behave.


	104. Orci Origin

Kat could sense Captain Weir’s question when Colin arrived with Kat in tow for the landing party briefing the next morning. The captain looked at Sheppard and he nodded. Kat liked that Weir trusted her cocky first mate enough to nod toward the conference table for Kat to take a seat. She joined several other officers, including Ronan, Teyla, Dr. Terren and Adrian.

“The settlers were headed to a small mining settlement but it was recently decimated by an Orci attack,” Teyla explained to the group. “They were then traveling to P703, or Mangellan, when they were attacked.”

One of the men at the table appeared to be with those settlers. He introduced himself to the newcomers as Declan, their leader.

“Talk about bad luck," Colin muttered telepathically. Kat mentally agreed.

"Mangellan was one of the earliest worlds Starfleet encountered. They are extremely advanced technologically and socially and have been a safe haven for refugees in the past," Weir explained. “We should reach their orbit in two hours. I would like to join the away team with the settlers to make sure things go smoothly. I don’t expect any trouble though.”

Colin looked at Kat and arched an eyebrow. He was thinking that lately, it just temped fate when someone said that.

 

An hour later, they arrived at the planet and the first hint of trouble appeared. The team was called back into Elizabeth’s conference room to discuss the planetary scans.

Declan, the leader of the displaced settlers did not look happy.

“We have a problem,” Elizabeth told the group. “The last time Starfleet visited this planet, four years ago, it had a population of nearly twenty million people spread over several population zones.” 

She showed a holographic map of the planet’s populated areas. Then she clicked to a new image. Murmurs and gasps spread around the table.

“Now, most of the population centers are void of human inhabitants. A section of the planet’s capital, Mangell, is now surrounded by a shield and we scan about 100,000 souls.”

“Good grief,” Carson whispered. “Is there any clue to what happened? A plague perhaps?”

Weir grimaced. “Of a sort.” She pointed to the area surrounding the capital. “These life signs match another species we’ve encountered. The Orci.”

“Dear heavens,” Teyla said, horrified.

Colin looked at the scan and said, “There are thousands of them.”

“About ten thousand,” Captain Weir said.

Horrified silence fell over the room.

“We can only assume the decimation of the human population is directly related to this astonishing population of Orci. We have tried to reach the humans in Mangell but we have gotten no response,” Weir told them. “Their shield is effectively keeping us from beaming directly inside to establish contact.”

“Well we wanted to test our Orci technology,” Sheppard said. “Do we try to send a drone down to see if it works?”

“And if it does, we can’t leave it in the hands of the Orci,” McKay said. “They are primary beasts but somehow they’ve gotten ships and technology for intergalactic travel. All our hard work would be for nothing.”

“This might answer some of those questions we’ve had,” Weir said. She pulled up some images of ships scattered on the planet surface near the Mangell shield. “It they have been attacking unsuspecting visitors, they would have gained several ships for their travels.”

“It would be really nice if we didn’t become an unsuspecting visitor,” Rodney said, sounding a bit pleading.

The captain considered the group. “I’m going to send a skeleton crew in a shuttle to make contact with the humans inside the shield. If something goes wrong, we can beam you up to safety. We need to find out if the remaining humans need assistance.”

She nodded to Sheppard and his team. “John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronan and Colin, you’ll be the first down. If you’re able to make contact and we can send more, that is fine. If not, we need to be able to pull you quickly from the surface.”

Colin cleared his throat. “I would request that Dr. Harrison also joins the team. She was quite instrumental when the Excalibur defeated the Orci,” he said.

Weird gave him a sharp look. “Explain,” she commanded.

Colin cleared his throat and looked at Kat. “She has some extraordinary fighting skills that proved quite useful.”

Weir considered this and looked at Kat. “You are one of two people I know who have survived hand to hand combat with the Orci. I think it would be helpful to have you along. However, you do not have to do this. I completely understand if you would rather stay on board until we have a better understanding of the situation on Mangellan.”

Kat looked at Colin and considered those terrifying life signs only a few miles from where he would be landing. “I would like to accompany the away team,” she said.

 

The team assembled outside the shuttle. Kat wore her specially made holster with her father’s light saber and Colin wore one of the old-fashioned propulsion guns. He explained to Sheppard that the weapons proved useful against the Orci EMF blast.

“Note to self, we need more of those,” Sheppard said.

The captain bid them safe voyage and Kat could sense her genuine concern for her people. She could not quite understand this complicated woman but saw Weir did care about her crew.

Colin strapped himself in and then remembered. “McKay, did you get the inertial dampener improvements from Scotty added?”

Rodney gave him a confused look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Colin grimaced and reached for one of the sick bags behind the pilot console. Kat considered telling him that he would be fine, but there were more important things on her mind. She took a deep breath and patted Bear’s head. She tried to remember the fight with the Orci but mostly just remembered being so bloody furious when one of the village children was hurt. Bear whined and nosed her hand. 

She looked at the patch Radek had placed on each of their shoulders. It held a button and one push meant they needed immediate extraction. She didn’t like the transporter but she would take that over an Orci encounter any day.

Sheppard landed as close to the shield as he could, finding a space within the ship graveyard. The abandoned ships and shuttles told a grim story, several bore scorch marks and weapon scars. They lay within what used to be a larger city and filled what had once been a park, Kat guessed. The buildings with broken windows now stood eerily empty, and overgrown vegetation climbed over buildings and some of the abandoned ships.

Sheppard scanned the area and said, “OK, a few of the beasties are headed our way. Let’s haul ass.”

The team left the shuttle and trotted toward a door in the wall. Ronan pushed a vine away from a plaque on the wall. The translator identified it as “Mangell University”. Kat thought it made sense. Scientists probably used the university campus as a base while trying to build a way to survive the onslaught of ravenous beasts.

“Anybody see a doorbell?” Sheppard said. 

Kat wasn’t sure what he meant but she could tell he was being facetious. She reached for humans on the other side and sensed several guards. 

“There are two guards,” she told the group. “They’re calling for a leader to come.”

Sheppard gave her a quizzical look but before he could ask how she knew that, Rodney’s device began to whir. The device was meant to act as a shield for their weapons while sending a pulse that might disable the Orci weapons.

Several of the creatures raced toward them in full hunt mode. Kat’s stomach churned and Bear stepped in front of her, teeth bared. She pulled her father’s light saber out while Colin aimed his pistol. 

They heard Weir’s concerned voice. “I’m beaming you up.”

Sheppard shouted back to her, “Not yet. We need to test Rodney’s gadget.”

 

Sheppard fired his phaser and with a shout told the team to form a circle. They did, backs to each other, and began to fire into the onrushing frenzy. Kat kept a firm grip on Bear’s collar to keep him out of the line of fire but he stayed by her side.

More of the beasts began to pour through the abandoned buildings and race toward them. Their weapons and Rodney’s gadget appeared to be working but at some point the sheer numbers would overwhelm them. 

“Now?” Weir said, sounding frustrated.

Kat shouted to Colin, “How badly do we want to get under that shield?”

“Sheppard?” he shouted. 

The team leader was confused but answered. “I know it’s not very diplomatic to kick their door down, but if you have a way, I’d say use it.”

Kat reached for the guards and compelled them to open the door. She could hear shouting on the other side as the door opened and she yelled for the team to follow.

Things weren’t much better when they ran inside. They faced a couple dozen terrified humans holding weapons on them, trying to fire and becoming more terrified as Kat held them still.

She held up a hand and said, “We mean no harm. We just needed to get to safety.”

Her new teammates could see the Mangellans struggling to fire and gave her confused looks.

Colin said, “Yea, she’s holding them.”

“Okay,” Sheppard said slowly. “That’s cool.” He turned toward the local crowd and held up his weapons. “We don’t want to hurt anyone. We’re here to ask if you need assistance,” he said.

A tense silence followed as the local communicators translated and the humans looked confused. Finally, an older man stepped forward. He touched one of the armed guards and said something, then nodded as the Mangellans stopped struggling and began to lower their weapons. 

In the silence it also occurred to the team that they couldn’t hear the Atlantis anymore. There was some concern as they realized they may have moved from one bad situation to another.

“It will be okay,” Colin said telepathically, and Kat broadcast the message to the rest of the team. 

She was impressed by how quickly they recovered from that oddity and got the feeling it wasn’t the weirdest thing they had faced as a team, not by a long shot.

The community leader stepped forward. “I am Barnabas. I’m sorry we didn’t let you in but we’ve never seen anyone be able to withstand the creatures long enough to reach us.”

“He’s lying,” Kat said telepathically. Sheppard gave her a side eye and stepped forward.

“I’m John Sheppard with the Starship Atlantis. We were coming on a diplomatic mission when we realized how dire your situation might be. That’s a hell of a greeting party you have out there.”

Barnabas looked surprised then relaxed. “Yes, it’s horrible. We have been living under this tyranny for three years and appreciate your offer of assistance. 

Kat sighed. “He’s still lying,” she said.

“I say we have the Atlantis beam us up,” Ronan suggested telepathically.

“That was an option before we entered the shield. Now they can’t reach us,” Rodney said. He seemed surprisingly serene and Sheppard gave him a worried look. 

Colin told Kat, “We need him terrified. Seriously.”

She sighed and touched Rodney’s face. He began to look terrified and then started to hyperventilate. “Oh God,” he said, bending over to catch his breath.

“That’s better,” Colin said.

Barnabas invited them into a building and they sat around what appeared to be their council chamber. 

As Sheppard explained where they were from and about the displaced settlers that originally led to their visit, Kat scanned the people in the surrounding area. Most had disappeared when they appeared, probably terrified that they were under attack, she thought.

They seemed terrified and traumatized. It must be a nightmare to live under this constant threat, she thought. Many seemed to have been academics, even more were students who now worked in the massive grow operation they had hastily built to survive when Mangell first came under attack.

Barnabas thanked Sheppard for their visit and explained, “Three years ago, a madness swept through our people. It began in a small agriculture village; we think with a bite from an insect. It might have come with a shipment of seeds and supplies we had purchased from traders. Within a month, the population was infected. Within three months, ninety percent of the population was dead, either killed by the virus or by the abomination that some mutated into.” 

He pointed vaguely to the building surrounding them. “We were able to erect this shield and we have been at a stalemate ever since. We can barely support ourselves. We cannot help anyone else.”

Sheppard nodded. “We sort of got that,” he said. “We do have a pretty powerful ship though and maybe we can help.”

Barnabas considered him. “The small ship you landed in will not be much of a threat,” he said.

Sheppard shook his head. “That’s our landing shuttle. We have a much, much bigger ship. With bigger weapons,” he said. “We could train those weapons on the Orci population, wipe out most of them and help you reclaim your planet.”

Barnabas tried to wrap his head around a ship that big and that powerful. It was outside of his knowledge of anything in this galaxy.

Kat thought of the civilizations she knew in this galaxy and understood. Those with enough technology to overcome whole planets had evolved socially to have no interest in colonization. She considered how different it was from the Milky Way where colonization was still an ongoing problem with several species in the galaxy.

Then she sensed the thought from Barnabas. He wondered if they could overcome the ship and take it for themselves. Good grief, she thought.

“Uhm, he is more interested in taking the ship for himself,” Kat said telepathically. 

Sheppard’s expression became even more aggrieved, if possible. “We don’t have room on our ship to take all of you away, we only carry a crew of about six hundred. As I said, we do have weapons that might prove useful.”

“What would keep you from taking control of us once the abominations are vanquished,” Barnabas asked.

Sheppard patiently explained that they were from the Milky Way galaxy and had no interest in controlling planets. “We’re explorers,” Sheppard said. “We explore things. We don’t keep them though.”

Kat hid a smile at the cheeky officer’s attempt at negotiation. She was beginning to see the value of his assignment with Captain Weir. Bear gave her a knowing look as though he agreed.

 

The leader on Barnabas’s right suggested the newcomers could meet with the scientists working on possible weapons. He said, “We have tried to poison them but it had little effect. We spent generations studying philosophy and medicine and little time studying weapons. Perhaps you could help us?”

Barnabas asked them to follow Ezekiah as he led them toward the science labs. Kat nodded to Sheppard that it seemed okay. 

As they walked, Sheppard moved Teyla toward Ezekiah and dropped back by Kat. “So what did you mean by ‘he’s lying’?” he asked silently, clearly getting the hang of this new communication method.

“I didn’t probe too deeply, but he was lying about not being able to help other visitors. That can’t be right though,” she told him. “It’s terrible to think they left anyone stranded out there.”

“Or a smart way to keep the Orci off them for a bit,” he said. He asked if the team could hear. Kat nodded. “Okay, we’re going to hear them out. We can offer solutions to the Orci problem but everyone stays together and if things go south…” he looked at Kat. “Can you work your magic on the gate?”

She nodded. “Yes. It won’t be easy with the hordes of monsters outside but I can get us through the gate.”

“Elizabeth will be ready to beam us up as soon as they have a signal,” he said. “If things go south, we head to the gate and get out of here.”

They entered a lab and Ezekiah introduced them to several scientists who were working on potential weapons.

As they talked with the scientists about the shield and possible solutions to the Orci problem, Kat sensed the tension in the room, the same fear she had felt outside. She realized the scientists were upset to see visitors. What in heavens was going on here, she thought. They were genuinely frightened as Sheppard and Rodney asked questions.

She compelled one of the researchers to copy their shield research onto a crystal and quietly hand it to Teyla as Kat reached out to find Barnabas. She found him at the gate they had entered. On the other side, one of the Orci approached. He was different from those she had seen so far- more man than beast. And he appeared to command the other creatures.

The man-beast approached and shouted. The two men communicated through a camera system. Kat showed the image to Sheppard and Colin. She tried to interpret the heated conversation going on at the gate.

“You allowed the strangers safe haven,” the man-beast said.

“We had no choice. They used some kind of mind control to force us to open the gate,” Barnabas said. His voice held a bit of a whine.

“You know the rules. You give us any visitors without interference and we allow you to live in peace.”

“Crap,” Sheppard said softly. 

“I will send them out,” Barnabas said. “But you have to hide. They won’t come out if they can see you. And they can control our minds.”

The man-beast snorted. “They can’t control us. We will disappear, but you had better send them out soon or you know what will happen.

Kat probed a bit more and saw Barnabas’s fear. Crap indeed.

She turned to Sheppard. “We should get out of here,” she said.

He gave her a look, then motioned for the team to wrap up but Rodney had begun a heated argument with the lab leader about possible solutions. Kat tamped down his temper a bit. 

“If we were able to wipe out their main bases... We could reduce the number of attacks,” Rodney explained.

“We tried releasing drones with pesticides and explosives but nothing we tried seemed to work. They were able to shoot them down before reaching their camp.” 

Kat could sense those efforts had happened in the early days. Why hadn’t they tried more recently?

Colin asked, “Does your shield protect you from atmospheric contaminants?”

“It filters most,” the scientist said.

“What if we put them to sleep and send a target blast to destroy their population?” Teyla said.

The scientists looked visibly frightened for a moment. Kat probed ruthlessly. She saw heated debates between the academics who wanted to continue looking for a cure. Older people who still had hopes for family changed into those monster creatures. 

The students were more pragmatic. They wanted to find a solution to destroy the enemy and rebuild their future. 

She probed a bit more and saw public spectacles as those who stood up to the leaders were banished- outside the gate. No wonder they didn’t want to fight back. She felt sick. Bear growled softly at her side.

Ezekiah joined the argument with McKay. “Our research has come so far. We still hope to reverse the damages and save more of our people.” 

Kat probed. His son was one of the beasts. Where Barnabas felt like a bully, this man was stubbornly hopeful that his child could be saved.

She quickly told the team the scenario and felt Ronan’s itch to use his weapon indiscriminately and repeatedly.

Sheppard sighed. “Unfortunately, unless they ask for our help, we can’t really interfere,” he said telepathically. 

Ronan looked aghast. “Since when do you follow protocol?”

“Since these aren’t just evil monsters. They’re these peoples’ loved ones. It’s hopeless, ridiculous even, but it’s not our place to decide for them.”

Kat understood but thought of the beasts who continued to attack other planets. She reached out to Colin. 

“I think we can do something about that,” he said. “And something about keeping any more ships from landing here, unsuspecting.”

Kat sent a push to Rodney to stop arguing and let them leave but the effort of so much mental work and digging through the maze of McKay’s thoughts gave her a headache. She bit her lip and thought of the energy she would expend to get them to the shuttle safely. 

“If we could duplicate this technology, we could use it to protect other communities,” Rodney argued when Sheppard said they should be getting back to their ship before the captain became worried. 

Rodney argued, but Kat shushed him. “It’s failing,” Kat said silently. “That's what he's hiding.”

“It has to work. Otherwise they would be dead,” McKay said.

She clarified, “It worked for a while but then their power grid couldn't take the constant assault. And the Orci have weapons now from slave traders that can take down sections of the shield.”

Kat felt ill as she explained what she had gleaned from Barnabas. “Barnabas struck a bargain with their leader. He would help him with technology and maps to food sources…” She swallowed hard. “If he would leave their community alone.”

“And by food sources,” Sheppard asked.

“Other humans.”

Sheppard told Barnabas that they would leave them in peace and promised to not interfere. He began pushing the crew toward the door.

“I appreciate that,” Barnabas told him. 

“Jerk,” Sheppard thought and Kat had to agree. She noted the relief on most faces, and the despair on others as they trotted to the gate. She hated leaving them but genuinely worried about getting her team to safety.

The door opened and the team bolted toward the shuttle. Sheppard called to Elizabeth, telling her they were on their way, no rescue needed.

Kat sent a powerful pulse to freeze the monsters sprinting toward them. Rodney’s shield continued to work and they reached the shuttle within a minute. Ronan and Colin provided cover as the team scrambled onboard the shuttle. 

Suddenly, Kat stiffened, swore, then raced away from the shuttle.

“Uhm, hello?” Colin shouted telepathically. ‘What the hell?”

“Human. Child,” she replied and continued to run.

Sheppard poked his head out the shuttle, then grimaced when he saw Bear, Ronan and Colin racing after her.

“Son of a…” He looked at Rodney, “Stay here! Teyla get him out of here if we’re not back in five minutes.”

Sheppard raced after his team, wondering why the Orci seemed so sluggish as they ran through the empty city streets.

They ran through a patrol of Orci, phasers and lightsaber flashing, then Kat led them into a warehouse. From there, she found an entrance to an underground tunnel. She dropped into the ankle deep water, sending out a pulse.

“There are several humans and a group of Orci nearby,” she told them.

She reached out to the humans, frightening them but explaining they were trying to help. As they neared the survivors’ hiding place, they ran into the Orci patrol. Colin grabbed her lightsaber and waded into the battle with Ronan, fighting hand to hand. 

Kat was exhausted but she tried to slow the beasts, enough to let her team cut them down. Bear stood in front of her, whining at the sight but he didn’t leave her. It was over in a few seconds and Colin grinned as he waved the lightsaber. 

“I seriously need one of those,” he said.

Kat led the team to the humans, hiding in a dank, foul-smelling tunnel. 

Kat approached, reaching out to them. “We are friends,” she tried to convey. She found a few spoke Gorchan and she explained they were from a Milky Way ship and wanted to help them to safety.

Several of the group were from a Kah-ryn medical team that had landed a week ago and fled into the buildings when the Orci attacked.

Their leader pointed to one of the men. “They saved us, helped us escape.”

“I’m Simeon,” he said. “This is my son, Marsonne,” he said pointing to a boy of about twelve. This was the terrified child Kat has sensed.

Simeon nodded to the other young people. “We are from Mangell. We were banished weeks ago when we tried to force a change in leadership. We had given up hope,” he said, his voice ragged.

“We’re going to do everything we can to help you but this will not be easy,” Sheppard said and Kat telepathically translated. She felt his thought that he could get used to this. If she weren’t so exhausted, she would kiss him, she thought. Bear mumbled at her knee.

“What can you do?” Simeon asked.

“We’ll try to get you on our ship. We can help relocate you to a planet that doesn’t feed its people to monsters,” Sheppard said.

“I can’t leave,” Simeon said. “My wife and daughter are still inside.”

Kat was learning that “crap” was John Sheppard’s favorite phrase.

“Let’s get to our shuttle,” Sheppard said. “Then we can try to reach your family from our ship,” he said. Kat could tell he was winging this but admired his faith in Rodney to “think of something”. She could also tell that Simeon would not leave without his family. She hoped Ronan was strong enough to drag the man on the shuttle if needed.

They surfaced and made their way toward the shuttle, while Kat heard Sheppard wish he could communicate as easily with the ship as his colleagues on the ground. While they ran and fought their way through the abandoned city, he contacted Elizabeth and between phaser blasts tried to explain. 

They faced three skirmishs before a blast knocked over several Orci. Teyla and Rodney, bless them, used the shuttle's weapons to clear a path for them to the landing zone. 

John shouted to Elizabeth that they had friends and could use a little help transporting them. She didn’t ask questions and when they reached the park, the Kah-ryn medical team, Marsonne and several others dissipated before their eyes while Kat reassured the remaining group their friends were safe. 

They just reached the shuttle when their luck ran out and Rodney’s device began to falter. They felt the first blast of the Orci weapons against the shuttle as they clambered on board and one of Simeon’s people dropped. John shouted to Teyla to get the locals inside and take off. Simeon screamed in fury and Ronan had to hold him back from charging the well-armed beasts.

Kat hoped this was like the other Orci technology that stunned their prey before killing them but she was so tired and furious, she turned toward the approaching leader. She felt that odd haze settle over her brain and she charged.

Colin fired his old fashioned pistol, taking out several Orci that surrounded the man-beast and Bear attacked two more. Kat finished off two on her way, more from fury than technique, before she slashed through the man-beast. He fell, a stunned look on his face. 

Then she shocked the team by marching to the gate. She reached out, not too gently and the door opened before she stormed in. Bear trotted beside her, fluffy plume of tail waving like a battle flag.

Sheppard and the team followed but she appreciated they didn’t waste time asking questions. 

________

Ronan sent Sheppard a look and he shrugged as they ran to the gate. Ronan grinned and covered their backs.

John heard Elizabeth’s voice shouting in his ear. “John, what is happening?”

“I’ll explain later,” he said, hoping they would all be alive, and uneaten to explain.

“I’m beaming you up,” Elizabeth said.

“No!” Sheppard shouted. “We’re on a diplomatic mission,” he said with exaggerated gravity. “We’ll let you know if we need help.”

Sheppard admired the sheer rage pouring off John Harrison’s daughter as she stomped through the university buildings. He also noted Colin’s grin.

Kat stormed through the streets as leaders shouted, asking what she wanted. Her furious response in French was definitely not diplomatic but Sheppard appreciated the translator’s attempt to keep up with the curses coming from the delicate woman weaving her way through the crowd.

A woman and small girl, perhaps six years old, darted forward and into Simeon’s arms. Sheppard and Colin began to herd them back out toward the gate. Barnabas approached. Kat turned her rage on him, shouting that he was evil, sadistic and deserved to rot someplace called Kushka. She pushed him aside and followed their small group.

Ronan grabbed Barnabas by the collar and dragged him along. 

“No, I don’t want to go with you,” he shouted.

“You’re not,” Ronan said.

When they exited the sphere, Kat concentrated, reaching for the guards. The door closed and they noted more approaching Orci. As the others ran to the shuttle, Ronan and Kat paused. He looked at her and she nodded. 

Ronan shoved the sobbing man away and said, “Let’s see how much your friends like you now.” 

He and Kat trotted to the shuttle, hopping on board as Sheppard lifted off. They could see Barnabas beating on the shield door, screaming for entrance. The door did not open.

 

____________

By the time they reached the Atlantis, Kat was asleep. Sheppard glanced at her and then to Colin. 

“Is she okay?” he asked.

“She needs rest if she uses too much energy,” Colin said. “She should be fine.”

Ronan lifted her, gently cradling her in his arms and carried her off the shuttle, Bear following at his side. 

Elizabeth approached and looked horrified at seeing her famous passenger unconscious.

“She fainted,” Colin said. “She’s a wimp.”

Sheppard rolled his eyes as Teyla snorted with laughter. Then John pointed to the people they had rescued. 

“I’ll leave this mess to you,” he told his captain. ”I need a drink. Maybe several.”

Elizabeth knew that look and she didn’t question, just reminded him, “You’re on bridge duty in four hours.”

“Crap,” he muttered.


	105. Surprise Elizabeth

It has taken several hours but Elizabeth finally got the new refugees settled with the ones she already had, adding to the number she had no idea what she was going to do with, and sank into the captain’s chair. She understood Declan’s unhappiness. She was feeling pretty unhappy about their continuing on her ship too. It was starting to feel a bit like Noah’s ark, she thought.

Colin and Rodney had set up a beacon to broadcast a warning to approaching ships over the planet and then John joined them and convinced Elizabeth they weren’t really violating Starfleet rules when they specifically targeted and destroyed any ships in the Orci hands before bidding P703 good riddance.

Elizabeth reviewed reports, looking over the latest dispatches from Starfleet headquarters. Colin and John manned the pilot and communication console in front of her and she breathed easier for the first time since she saw that swarm of dots presenting Orci race toward her crew. 

She had so many questions. It was infuriating and terrifying to watch from space as those familiar tiny figures, her team, behaved in ways she was pretty sure violated every order she would have given.

She had better have some answers when she read those team reports, she thought. Although, with this team, she would be lucky to have them within a month. A team debrief in the morning, she decided. When Dr. Harrison recovered. She dismissed Colin’s snarky comment about the young woman fainting as she heard the new refugees talk about Harrison’s courage and say she was blessed by the gods with her gifts. 

Or an evil Earth megalomaniac, Elizabeth thought, wondering how much like her father this young woman might be. She had seen the satellite images of her cutting down several Orci. And was that a light saber, she thought. Good grief. Still, that tiny dynamo of destruction was not the delicate young woman who had sang like an angel just two days ago, Elizabeth thought. 

Elizabeth considered how she might describe any of this in her mission wrap up and wondered how Christopher handled the young woman’s apparent super-human physical capabilities. 

His only communication to Elizabeth was, “I’m sure Commander Cabrera can answer any questions.” 

Cryptic, considering the excitement surrounding the young woman, and she wondered at Chris being so reticent to share information about the young woman. Still, she was going to get answers from her team and soon.

 

The blast nearly knocked her out of her chair and several bridge crew were tossed to the floor in the ship’s upheaval. Elizabeth called for a status report. John shouted that they appeared to have been hit by something explosive. The ship’s shields had blocked much of the damage but the communications array was faltering. Colin worked desperately on his console to reconnect internal communication. 

“Can we reach McKay?” Elizabeth asked as another blast rocked the ship. 

John shook his head. “Shields are at thirty percent and weapons systems are down.” 

Colin looked up, “We have an incoming communication,” he said.

“On screen,” Elizabeth said.

A flickering image slowly emerged, as external communications also appeared damaged, Elizabeth thought, calmly categorizing their damage and remaining assets. 

A figure appeared as a ship materialized before them on a smaller screen. Apparently a ship that could fire while cloaked, Elizabeth thought. She steeled herself for the confrontation.

“Captain Weir,” the male said. Blue, stubby and humanoid, Elizabeth thought he might be from the adjacent M sector. He spoke to her in a dialect she was unfamiliar with and it appeared the ship’s translator was not working. She picked up her personal translator from her side panel and slipped it into her ear.

“I am Elizabeth Weir. And you are?” she asked.

His eyes narrowed. Even in a different species, it wasn’t hard to recognize the hatred on his face. 

“Perhaps you should learn who you are dealing with before you interfere in matters that are not your concern,” he said.

Elizabeth stilled as she heard Colin’s voice but could have sworn he hadn’t said a word. She shook her head slightly and continued, “Please, enlighten me.”

In her head, Kaitlyn Harrison responded to Colin with, “Rodney is working on it. What can I do?”

John sent Elizabeth an apologetic look as her eyes widened against her control. Damn. An empath. Colin had some very serious explaining to do but Elizabeth was a pragmatist and she would take the gift.

John telepathically asked McKay what the status was and Rodney shouted back that weapons firing systems were down as well as most bridge control systems. 

Elizabeth was as disconcerted by her leadership team calmly communicating telepathically, as she was by the angry alien on her screen.

“I am Koman,” he spat out. “You destroyed my business on Golgos.”

The rescue on R302, Elizabeth thought. Of course, it couldn’t have been that easy. It appeared their adventure had caught up to them.

“Your slave business?” Elizabeth said cautiously as John and Rodney continued to shout at each other but they were dampened now, mercifully. Rodney was explaining how screwed they were. John was mentally yelling that they would be if he didn’t fix this. 

“We were rescuing our people,” Elizabeth said to their attacker. “You had no right to kidnap them.”

“I had every right,” Koman snarled. “You and your people do not belong here.”

She heard Adrian’s gentle murmur and John’s response. Now Rodney was babbling about garbage chutes and John was asking, “How long?”

“Hours?” Rodney shouted back.

“You have two minutes,” John told him.

Mercifully Kaitlyn dampened the heated response from Dr. McKay. The captain did clearly hear, “I need more time. Stall, Elizabeth.”

She saw Dr. Harrison appear at her side but continued to address Koman. “I understand your concern, but surely you must have known we would come after our own.”

“I had no such thought. You are a weak, cowardly race. Stupid and reckless in your disregard for this system.”

“I admit we do not understand all the nuances of this galaxy but we are learning everyday,” Elizabeth said, using her soothing voice reserved for crazy politicians and murderous aliens.

Koman smirked and said softly, “You will understand the nuances now. I am going to destroy you and then your race will think twice before interfering in this galaxy in the future.”

“Rodney!” Elizabeth shouted in her head and hoped that was how this worked.

“I’m trying!”

“Five minutes,” Adrian said, calm amidst the chaos.

“Can you reach them?” Colin asked. 

“No,” Dr. Harrison responded. She mentally asked Elizabeth. “May I?”

Elizabeth responded silently, “Yes.”

Kaitlyn stepped forward. Bear held his position next to Elizabeth, head cocked as he watched.

“Greetings,” she said in Gorchan. “I understand you are angry with these humans. I am certain you have every right but please, allow me to leave before you destroy them.”

Elizabeth’s head snapped toward the woman. 

“Be still Elizabeth,” John said softly.

Her eyes narrowed. Bloody hell. 

“Why would I allow you to leave?” Koman responded in Gorchan as well.

Dr. Harrison said, “Do you not recognize me? I am Kat’na. I am quite wealthy and I can pay you handsomely for my life.”

Koman considered this and then his eyes narrowed. “I remember now. You are one of them, this human petulance. I have wealth. What I want now is the satisfaction of seeing you exterminated from this galaxy like the disease you are!”

“Three minutes,” Adrian said desperately. 

Dr. Harrison had clearly been spending time with John as she thought, “Crap.”

Harrison tried negotiating again. “But clearly you have not savored the delights that can be had with our kind. Particularly the females of our species.”

He sneered and Kaitlyn sighed. Then she took a deep breath and began to sing. She sang her famous song, in the middle of the smoking bridge on the disabled ship. She sang and pranced and flirted as though performing at Madison Square Garden.

Elizabeth thought it was either a hopeless attempt at self-preservation or a desperate plan to delay their destruction. Either way, the result was the same. Koman sat back in his chair, enjoying the spectacle.

Harrison had her mother’s beautiful voice and normally, this would be a delight to watch but in this time and place it was desperate, awkward and fascinating. Elizabeth wondered what the young woman was hoping to gain, even as she wondered what the hell Rodney was doing. Koman looked clearly amused by Harrison’s ridiculously inappropriate attempt to save herself. 

“Hurry up!” she heard Kaitlyn’s impatient plea in her head and heard Rodney’s response. Elizabeth’s hand moved ever so slightly.

Kat finished her song and looked at Koman expectantly. He smirked in derision. “Your race is pathetic. That is your response to death?”

“No,” Elizabeth said calmly as she touched her control panel. “This is.”

Koman looked confused as he heard the translation, then his crew began to shout at him. He shouted in return but it was too late. The heat-seeking missiles Rodney and Adrian had moved to the refuse release had found their mark and the ship rocked from the impact. Then one side burst into flames before the entire ship dissipated in a fireball.

“Cloaking ability but no shield,” they heard Adrian murmur. 

Then Rodney’s elated, “Who’s pathetic now?”

Elizabeth expelled a long breath and marveled that her crew had survived another close call. 

Colin and John high fived as Elizabeth tried to communicate with sickbay through her comms. She grimaced as she realized she was cut off from her ship. Harrison reached out to Becket and they learned six crewmates were badly burned and several more suffered broken bones but he reported no fatalities. 

“They should all make full recoveries,” the doctor assured Elizabeth, clearly tickled by the communication method and bursting with questions.

Harrison had moved to Colin’s side. Elizabeth noted the hand on Colin’s shoulder trembled slightly. He reached up to squeeze her fingers before resuming his work on the communication console, testing, and trying to reboot systems.

“John take the bridge. Colin, help McKay get the communications systems back on line.” She nodded to Radek who slid into Colin’s position. 

“Join me,” she said tersely to Harrison as she left the bridge to visit sickbay and inspect the ship.

_____________________

 

Kat followed Captain Weir from the bridge on knees that threatened to collapse as she tried to school the adrenalin shooting through her system. She sensed the captain was keeping a tight rein on her emotions as she quickly checked in with various labs along the way. Kat herself felt ridiculously close to tears and knew it was simply a physiological reaction but still hated it. Bear bumped her side, offering comfort.

Elizabeth spoke with Beckett for a few minutes and briefly visited with several patients being treated for broken bones. The burn victims were already undergoing skin regeneration treatments and Dr. Beckett assured Elizabeth they would make full recoveries and be back on duty within a week.

Elizabeth nodded and touched his arm in thanks. She turned to Kat and her face hardened. “Come along.”

“I can be of help here,” Kat protested. She paused at the look in Elizabeth’s eyes and Carson gave a slight shake of his head. She sighed and stepped after the captain. 

Elizabeth told Carson, “I’ll be in Rodney’s lab if you need me.”

“He’s not there,“ Kat said and regretted speaking the moment Elizabeth turned to her. 

“Where is he?”

Kat reached out for a moment, then told her, “They’re celebrating in the garbage center.” She tried to sound lighthearted but Elizabeth’s face hardened even further.

Elizabeth turned on her heel and left the sickbay. Carson gave Kat a quick hug and told her to be strong. She followed Elizabeth wondering if this was what a truant child felt like on the way to being disciplined. It was a new sensation for her and she didn’t like it.

Elizabeth walked into the refuse control center and the crew who had helped Adrian and Rodney move the warheads stopped laughing and high fiving at her expression. 

“Is my ship fixed?” she asked. 

Rodney shook his head. “We were too busy celebrating not being blown to atoms,” he told her, a slight whine in his voice.

“You can celebrate later. First, fix my ship,” she said. Then she smiled and her voice softened. “And well done everyone.” The crew grinned and bustled to do her bidding.

Elizabeth turned to leave and Kat sensed her surprise when she saw Kat wrapped in Adrian’s arms. Kat had buried her face in his chest and hiccupped in relief when he cooed to her. 

“Ah lass, you did well,” he told her. “You saved us all.” 

He tilted her head back, “Although I did notice you hit a couple flat notes love.” 

Kat gave a shaky half- sob, half-chuckle before Elizabeth said, “Come along.”

“Time to face the music,” Adrian told her telepathically. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t argue and remember, she’s had a nasty shock.”

Kat nodded. “Nearly losing her ship.”

“No, having Rodney in her head.” 

Kat giggled before he pushed her toward Elizabeth. As they walked back toward the bridge, Kat thought about Elizabeth’s behavior and started to feel a bit angry herself. She hadn’t even thanked Kat for her help and now she was treating her as though she had done something wrong. Kat’s temper rarely flared but when it did her mother said it was a thing to behold. And both parents claimed she inherited it from the other. 

By the time they reached Elizabeth’s office, Kat was fuming. She didn’t ask to come on this wretched ship and she certainly didn’t ask to be nearly killed by some lunatic. There was no way she was going to listen to any nonsense from this woman. 

As soon as the door shut Elizabeth started in on her. “Can you explain just what the hell that was?”

“Me saving your ass?” Kat shot back, equally heated. Bear whined at her side.

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. “You better watch your tone Dr. Harrison. I will not allow insubordination on my ship.”

You only have a ship thanks to me, Kat thought, furious. Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed as though she had spoken out loud. Good.

“I cannot believe that Christopher Pike not only allowed you to stay on his ship but he sent you to me without any warning.” Elizabeth moved to sit at her desk, taking a position of authority as Kat stood before her, hands clenched in fury. 

“So Dr. Harrison, what other surprises are you hiding?”

Kat’s eyes narrowed now. “If I have any, I would only share them with those I trust.”

“Or control,” Elizabeth offered. “Just how powerful are you, Dr. Harrison?”

Kat’s temper flared as she looked at the other woman. “You mean am I powerful enough to dispose of you and compel every one of your crew to serve me as I take over this ship?” Kat asked. 

She concentrated and slowly, Elizabeth’s hand, holding a phaser out of sight under the desk, appeared. Elizabeth struggled to control her motions but Kat easily overcame her. 

“Yes,” Kat said softly, “I am.”

She sensed the moment Elizabeth felt real concern when the gun traveled up in the air, then noted the woman’s self control as she refused to show any outward sign of alarm.

As Elizabeth’s hand lay the weapon on the desk, Kat said coldly, “That doesn’t mean I actually would.”

Elizabeth leaned back her chair and studied her for a moment. Confused, Kat had a feeling she had given Elizabeth the answers she was seeking. She relaxed slightly.

“Damn,” Kat said. “I would love to watch you play chess.”

Elizabeth smiled briefly. “I have a feeling I wouldn’t like the outcome with you though.”

“Captain Pike insists I beat him,” Kat said. “He says it’s the only way to help him improve.”

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. “Duly noted for the next time I play Chris.” She sighed and asked Kat, “So is this it? Super physical capabilities, Jedi warrior skills and telepathy. Is there anything else I should know?”

“I’m good with math,” Kat said weakly.

“I was aware of that,” Elizabeth told her, amusement glinting in her eyes. 

“I really can help with healing,” Kat added.

Elizabeth considered. “Tabitha Scott. I had heard rumors.” She finally nodded and said, “Please report to sickbay and provide whatever assistance you can offer to Dr. Beckett.”

Kat nodded and turned to leave.

“And Dr. Harrison,” Elizabeth said.

Kat turned back. 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said. “For saving my crew. They are a fine crew.”

Kat studied her for a moment. “Captain,” she said, tipping her head in deference before leaving for the medical suite. She wasn’t sure if she was more rattled by the encounter with the Koman or with Captain Weir. She had a feeling her score today was two and one. She bested monsters and a crazed slave trader but may have overplayed her hand with Elizabeth Weir. Oddly, she felt a bit safer knowing that Elizabeth was indeed a badass.


	106. Ronan's Big Gun

When was the last time she was this exhausted, Kat thought. Maybe never, she decided. Carson had shooed her away when she had trouble keeping her eyes open while he treated a young ensign with burns over his back and legs. She boosted the patient’s immune system, pushed his healing and endorphins, and sang songs to him as he grimaced in discomfort at the tightness of the regeneration process.

Now, she wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week but she was starved as well. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate. When she entered the galley, she saw them. Team Atlantis. They were laughing heartily at something Sheppard said and she paused for a moment, a wave of homesickness washing over her. Then Adrian saw her and waved to join them.

She picked up a bowl of soup, real bread and fruit. Much of the food on the Atlantis was real, she noted. Not the replicator nonsense the Excalibur suffered through. She sat between Adrian and Colin and began to eat, hoping she didn’t collapse into her soup.

“So how is our super girl this evening?” Adrian said, picking up Colin’s nickname for her.

“Tired,” she admitted. 

“You were out after Mangell,” Teyla said, bouncing a toddler on her lap. “I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be now.”

The little boy squealed and squirmed to get down. He hugged Bear who dropped on his stomach and allowed the child to climb onto his back. The big dog gave the happy boy a ride around the cafeteria.

Kat smiled at the sight. She had noticed more children playing in the halls here than on the Excalibur and wondered at the number of families who served on board.

“She must have been tired,” Sheppard said. “Women don’t usually pass out in Ronan’s arms.”

She paused and looked at the big man. He gave a charming smile and shrugged.

“He carried you all the way to your cabin and put you to bed,” Sheppard said. “He was quite chivalrous. It scared me a little.”

She smiled in commiseration with the big Satedan and wondered at his fierce friendship with Sheppard. What battles had these two faced to be such good friends?

“I think Ronan is quite chivalrous toward the ladies,” Teyla argued. “If there is any passing out, it’s from pleasure.”

The group shared in the bawdy laughter and Ronan blushed a little. Kat noted he shared the same physiology with humans, just bigger. She happened to glance down and her eyes widened. Much bigger. Her eyes snapped up and she saw the amused look on his face. 

“Can they all hear me when I talk to you?” he asked mentally.

“Not if you don’t want them to,” she replied.

“You were amazing. A warrior goddess today. I haven’t seen anything like it since my home world.”

“Your women are warriors?” she asked.

He nodded. “Sometimes. We fought the Klingons and lost. Women fought as fiercely as men for our homes,” he said.

She could sense the sadness and an image. A beautiful woman.

“What was her name?” she asked.

“Malia,” he said.

“She’s beautiful. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry but she is so close to your thoughts.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. You might be the only person I wouldn’t mind being in my head. Although, it’s not a happy place.”

She took a bite of bread. “No, it usually isn’t when we lose everyone we love,” she said.

She saw the recognition flare in his eyes as he realized she knew something of that loss as well.

Colin snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“Hello. How many?” 

“What?” she asked.

“How many Ocri did I take out today?” Colin asked, apparently for the second time.

“Good grief, you count that sort of thing?” she asked.

“Only if it’s more than Sheppard,” Teyla said.

Kat glanced over her memories and said, “You had the pistol and he had the phaser. I think it was about the same.”

They began to argue again and she continued, “But clearly Ronan had more than both of you.”

Their argument died with their looks of horror. She grinned. And Ronan giggled. That amazing man-chuckle that made her tingle to her toes. Well, now, she thought. Apparently it wasn’t just Earth males she was attracted to.

Terren and Elizabeth joined them as Colin began to berate Kat. 

“Clearly you experienced some head injury. Between leaving a perfectly good shuttle and marching back into that university like an avenging angel, you must have suffered a concussion,” Colin told her.

The team laughed and teased her at the memory. 

“That was pretty amazing,” Ronan told her silently.

She shrugged. “I was so mad, I don’t remember much of it,” she admitted telepathically.

“Warrior goddess,” he said, grinning.

Kat had finished wolfing her food and noticed Bear begged several pieces of meat from Teyla. 

She sighed and apologized. “I need sleep. Real sleep, like for days maybe,” she said, ruefully standing to leave the group.

Ronan stood to walk her to her cabin as Colin said, “Such a wimp.”

Teyla asked why he was so hard on Kat. Was it because of the chickens? Or maybe he was still feeling ill from the shuttle.

He stopped and thought for a moment, surprised. He looked at Rodney. “I thought you said you didn’t fix the inertial dampeners on the shuttles.”

Rodney scowled, back to his usual terrified and brilliant self. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Colin looked confused and then it dawned on him. He looked at Kat and saw the smile on her face.

“Oh hell no,” he said. “I am not hauling you around for the rest of my days in Starfleet just to avoid being seasick,” he said. 

She sensed his affection as he realized how she had protected him, even when they were in the early days of their war.

Teyla reached behind her to a cleaning bag from a nearby cart and handed it to him. 

The group laughed as she asked, “Would that be so bad?”

“Terrible!” Colin said without much heat.

“There is a kind of merry war betwixt them,” Terran said, trying to explain what he still did not understand.

Sheppard grinned. “Nice literal reference.”

“Vulcan children have a very well-rounded education, including the complete works of the great Vulcan playwright, Shakespeare.”

Sheppard arched an eyebrow before turning back to Kat. “A war?”

“He’s quite horrible,” she said, sounding young and vulnerable.

Colin grimaced. “Nah. It’s all good,” he said, not very convincing. 

Kat snorted. “Colin thinks I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”

“He does keep trying to perfect a method for capturing or detaining her,” Terran said.

Colin frowned at the Vulcan’s lack of filter.

“Normally, I’d say it shouldn’t be that hard to do,” Sheppard said, looking at the small human they were discussing.

“You have no idea,” Colin said in an aggrieved tone.

Ronan pulled his weapon and fired up the crystal, pointing the charged gun at Kat. 

“Ronan, No!” Teyla shouted.

Sheppard tried to step in front of Kat to protect her but Bear got in the way and tripped him.

Elizabeth yelped in alarm.

Kat merely tilted her head and considered the enormous man. Then, a slow smile crept over her face and she sauntered, all feminine man killer, toward Ronan, taking her time as she approached.

Colin grinned in anticipation and noted Ronan’s widening eyes as she approached. 

“Are you compelling him to stand still?” Colin asked her telepathically.

“No, but I will you if you don’t shush,” she whispered back.

She reached the big Satedan and, using one finger, pushed the weapon away. Then she stood nearly on pointe and he bent his head to hear what she whispered into his ear.

“This should be good,” Colin said, grinning broadly.

When she finished, Kat stepped away and Ronan threw his head back and roared in laughter. 

Kat turned to Elizabeth. “I think I’ll turn in now. Good night.” She sounded as though people pointed guns at her everyday.

“Good night,” Elizabeth said, echoed by the rest of the group.

“That’s it?” Colin shouted. “No knocking him on his ass; no barking like a poodle or embarrassing hypnosis?” 

The team glanced at him and wondered what he was going on about. 

Kat turned to Colin. “Of course not. He had no intention of shooting me, as opposed to some people I know.” She patted Ronan’s chest and told him to stay with his friends.

Sheppard nudged Adrian and pointed toward Bear. The big wolf’s eyebrows knit as he watched the spectacle. He had been grinning at the sight of the big man when he pulled the gun. Now he looked as bewildered as a furry dog could possibly look.

As Kat left, Sheppard asked Ronan what she said.

“She said she always appreciates a man with a big gun,” he said grinning.

Bear began to grumble in a series of wookie noises. Sheppard had to think Bear would have preferred Ronan landed on his ass as well. The dog trotted off, still mumbling while the team wound down from one of their most interesting days, ever. Eventually all turned in but the captain and her first mate.

Sheppard and Elizabeth sat for a moment, quietly thinking about how things could have gone very differently today.

“I wonder how much she’s changed,” John finally said. He glanced at Elizabeth. “Since her father put her in the stasis pod. I wonder how much she’s changed.”

Elizabeth wondered where this was coming from. “It’s only been a few weeks, in her conscious mind, so probably not much.”

“I bet it’s a lot,” he said. “She’s lost her folks and is making her way on her own for the first time in her life. I bet she’s changed a lot. You know, like over-protected kids when they hit that first year of college. We’re her freshmen class,” he said.

Elizabeth considered, then gave him a disconcerted look. “God help us.”

He grinned. “Maybe Colin had the right idea.”

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. “I forbid it John. The last thing we need is a scandal from treating John Harrison’s daughter badly.”

“Huh,” he said distractedly as he walked away.

Elizabeth called after him. “I’m serious John.”

He waved a hand in acknowledgement as he headed for some much needed sleep. You would think Elizabeth would have learned better by now.


	107. The Spanner in the Works

Before turning in, Adrian wondered how Ben was faring on Earth and thought of the vagarities of space travel that Ben was not getting a chance to meet his lovely Katie. He shook his head. She was delightful and seemed to be adapting to Starfleet admirably. And she would make a hell of a Horseman, he thought.

Still, she was an empath. The very thing Ben has railed against as a child. 

Even his mother probably wasn't aware how much Ben hated the fact she as an empath. It was one of the reasons he begged to attend boarding school so young. Who would have ever thought that his fantasy girl would not just be an empath but one of the most powerful Adrian had ever heard of. It was a bit disconcerting. And yet, it wasn't his place to interfere. Ben would have to deal with that bizarre reality on his own. 

Adrian didn't doubt that Ben would some day meet Katie. It felt as though the stars themselves were aligning to put them together. He hoped so. He had a feeling the lovely young woman would shake Ben out of his doldrums, if nothing else.

He checked his messages and saw a reply from Ben.

“Colin doesn’t like her?!?”

Adrian smiled and typed, “Colin adores her, in a demented big brother sort of way.”

He sent several pictures of Colin and himself laughing and messing around with the object of Ben’s desire. It was mean but he couldn’t resist. Maybe he had been working with Sheppard too long. 

“Did I mention that Ronan tried to shoot her?” Adrian added. “It was a misunderstanding but Elizabeth is ready to murder Sheppard If that makes you feel any better.”


	108. Ronan's Pain

“Explain to me again why you do this?” Kat asked as she touched the welt on Ronan’s chest.

“It’s manly,” he lied.

She snorted. “You are aware I can tell when you’re lying, right?”

He sighed, all put-upon male. He was already starting to feel better though and he stretched out a little more on her couch. 

Kat knew he prided himself on taking the pain but she decided a chance to run her hands over his magnificent body was too good to ask a lot of questions about his visit.

He shrugged. “I was bored. There are only so many ways to beat up Sheppard.”

That she could understand. She had seen the two fight. It was ridiculous how much frustration they took out on each other.

“You’ve seen the belt before?” he asked.

She nodded. “On the Excalibur. The beastly thing wrapped around me and wouldn’t let go,” she said.

“Smart belt,” he said softly. 

Their eyes met and she froze.

“Uhm,” she said.

He cocked his head and looked at her quizzically. He reminded her a bit of Bear when he did that. 

“I wish I could read your mind,” he said softly.

She nodded. “You’d find out that I haven’t, uhm, much experience with intimacy,” she told him. “Okay, any experience.”

His face didn’t change but she could see confusion.

“You grew up on Gorchan,” he said. It wasn’t a question but he seemed unsure.

She shook her head. “I actually grew up on a planet with a small tribal population. And we weren’t repressive or anything,” she explained, thinking of Colin’s response to her revelation. “I just wasn’t interested.”

“Ah,” he said. 

He was quiet a moment and she laughed. “You took the news better than Damian and Colin. They were horrified.”

He snorted. “Earth humans think they’re liberated but they think too much.”

She chuckled as she realized he was right. She appreciated how concerned her crewmates were with appropriate boundaries and but noticed how good manners warred against their young, healthy bodies stuck in space together. Some, like Colin, reveled in many, many intimate distractions. Others formed long-term monogamous relationships or none at all. There didn’t seem to be a lot of middle ground.

She touched another welt and soothed him, pulsing endorphins and healing through his powerful body. 

“Do you think you’d be brave enough to try?” he asked.

She gave him a confused look at the question, then realized the scamp was talking about the sparring belt. Two could play that game.

“I guess we could take it slowly and see what happens,” she told him. “Tomorrow morning,” she said. “If you feel up to it.”

Humor glinted in his big brown eyes. “Deal,” he said and stuck out a huge hand that dwarfed hers. 

Bear sighed and wandered out of the suite, probably in search of food, she thought.

_______

Kat rose the next morning and thought about that conversation with Ronan. 

She clearly understood that Earth men were horrified by the thought of intimacy with a virgin but after a moment’s confusion, Ronan seemed to take the news in stride. 

It hadn’t been a big deal on her home world but then most young people fumbled around together and learned what they were doing with a lot of laughter and practice. She had missed all of that. And she had actively avoided it on Gorchan where sex seemed to be an Olympian sport rather than a prelude to intimacy. 

She realized in time that she was holding out for what she saw her parents share- intimacy, trust, passion and love. A bone-deep love that filled the air around them and acted as a shield to whatever life threw at them. And life had thrown a lot at them, she knew.

She had been guilty of not enjoying the middle road either, she realized. While she waited for her soul mate, she missed out on the fun that she saw others like Colin and Ronan offer a woman. 

It was clear, there was one thing to do. Have sex. She laughed at herself and thought, there are worse goals in life. And the not-ever-being-interested part was definitely not a problem with the big Satedan. She was having trouble concentrating when he was around, all lovely male with a heart of a marshmallow. 

He loved his team, adored Teyla and would lay down his life in an instant for any of them. The love he felt for his lovely Malia was breathtaking- a reminder of that care she saw in her father’s eyes when he looked at her mother.

And it would take care of whatever weird concerns a certain Horseman might have if they ever did meet. She certainly didn’t want him to be terrified of touching her. It felt like a barrier they might face and she would prefer there weren’t any. 

She hummed a little as she headed toward the gym. With any luck Ronan would not injure anything vital before she had a chance to take advantage of him, she thought, smiling.

_______

Kat checked her messages before bed that night.

“No you may not keep Ronan as a pet,” Damian wrote.

Kat wondered if he could read her mind and then checked the previous message for context. She chuckled and wrote back. “Too late.” 

She didn’t mention that she didn’t plan to keep him, just borrow him for a bit. Damian of all people would understand but she thought that conversation best handled in person.

“After an unfortunate incident with Ronan and his sparring belt, I’ve decided to help him before he kills himself... or Sheppard... or all of us. Still, I fear it is hopeless. The three of us have spent a considerable amount of time in ice baths in the infirmary. Elizabeth thinks the belts are archaic nonsense and refuses to let Carson treat the boys for their injuries but she has not forbidden me so that is helpful." 

“They are insane, by the way. Beautiful, lovely men, but insane nonetheless.”

“Oh!,” she wrote. “And did I mention we have a unicorn? I found it today while exploring (lost on) the ship (on the way to Dr. Beckett's ice baths). Tabby would be wild for it but Captain Weir thinks they may have found its home world and we should be there tomorrow. Bear will miss it but I think he (it’s a he/stallion/big horse with bigger appendages… if you know what I mean) misses his herd. I hope they can find his family.”

“Speaking of Bear… I have a new friend,” she wrote. “Besides Teyla, I mean. (She agrees they are insane, BTW). There is a huge wolf that adopted Ben several weeks ago and he has become my new fra’mere. Of course he can’t replace you,” she wrote.

She patted Bear’s head. “He is nearly as cuddly as you and just as loyal. He has not left my side since I stepped on board the ship. I would love to steal him when I leave but Sheppard and Adrian keep giving each other “looks” when they see Bear’s attachment to me so I don’t think I will get away with it. He saved Ben’s life so perhaps they feel his first loyalty is to your Fourth Horseman.”

“Tell everyone I miss them and can’t wait to see them. Love and miss you.”


	109. Sparring With Ronan

Kat made her way the next morning to sick bay. She wondered if John and Ronan were as stiff as she felt. She usually healed faster but that wretched belt was an evil piece of work.

In the afternoon they would reach the planet of Sealth where they hoped to leave several of their recent guests, as well as return the unicorn. In the meantime, she wanted to check her patients from the battle with Koman.

As she entered the sick bay, she noted the Kah-ryn team helping out. Carson was delighted to share medical knowledge with them and they in turn shared some of their medical reports and training as well. The team hoped to meet up with a team on Sealth but Kat thought Carson would miss them.

She spent a little time visiting with the injured who were healing nicely under Carson’s care. 

“Good morning, Inon-Kah-ryn,” one of the visitors greeted her.

She recognized the term- daughter of Kah-ryn. Word had spread quickly, she realized.

She nodded. “Good morning. How are the patients?”

Carson enthused about a treatment that his new friends had shared to help knit bones more quickly.

“It’s a marvel the things they know about medicine,” he told Kat.

The Kah-ryn doctor smiled and said, “We are pleased to help. It is the least we can do for rescuing us from that nightmare.”

Kat shrugged. “I wish we could do more to help but they are a stubborn people,” she said.

The doctor nodded. She added, “Sometimes we cannot save everyone. Especially from themselves.”

Kat sighed. “I think that is why I could never be a doctor,” she said.

She visited with the group for a bit and the injured crew she had helped. Then her watch vibrated and she explained she would be late.

“I promised to show Ronan some of my father’s fighting moves,” she told Carson.

“Dear heavens. Does that man need any more tools to inflict damage on Commander Sheppard?” 

“Probably not,” she laughed.

She saw Ronan stretching when she entered the gym. His Starfleet workout gear fit a powerful back and lovely, rounded backside, she noted. She thought she had better pay attention or she would be the one needing medical attention.

"So which moves did you want to learn?" she asked.

"All of them," he said telepathically. 

They began with sparring sticks, circling each other. He had sparred enough with Teyla to not be squeamish about fighting a smaller, female opponent but she saw his dilemma. This was a man who usually fought on brute strength and rage. And normally it was more than enough. Trying to fight in a more orderly fashion, one that wouldn’t accidently bruise his opponent was not his strength.

She feinted and smacked him on the ass. It stung and he looked surprised. Then he grinned. He accepted her challenge.

He parried and feinted as well, then struck out. His arm length had to be a full six inches, at least, more than hers but she had quickness and speed. As he attacked, she deflected or dodged each blow, lightly smacking him instead.

She could sense his frustration and she began to talk to him telepathically, explaining some of the things her father had taught her.

"My father used to say you should have won a fight before you even begin," she told him silently.

"I don’t' understand," he responded telepathically.

"He believed that our minds are our greatest weapons, and not just because of our abilities. My uncle Matt didn't have any telepathic gifts but he could match my father because he was a brilliant strategist. And manipulator."

She shared the stories about Uncle Matt her mother told her of the time before they settled in her home world village. He was a brawler but his best weapon was the ability to discern what someone's weakness might be.

"Like which side is stronger?" Ronan asked.

"That, and mental weaknesses. He loved to fight bigger men because he said their arrogance gave him the advantage. Once he scored the first hit, they were rattled and the fight was essentially over."

Rona considered this, his chest moving a bit from the exertion.

"You expect me to be small and fast," she said, then leaped into the air and slapped the stick, perilously close to his face. "You would never expect me to attack like a large man."

He considered. "Is that why Colin is so good?" he asked. "He and Ben have won the different fight titles in Starfleet for years. The other opponents should be better physically but they make stupid mistakes.”

"I've watched Colin spar on the Excalibur. He tends to wear his opponents down. The helps,” she agreed.

She moved in a flurry of activity and held Ronan still, then she slowed released him and he struck. He barely pulled the slap back before striking her. He saw she wanted him to be patient, to wait even though that was not his strength.

"Damian showed me video of Colin fighting in a tournament. He acted like a dork,” she said.

She saw Ronan's confusion. "A joke, not serious," she said. "Then the opponent thought he would be easy. By the time he realized his mistake, the fight was over.”

They sparred for a time before Kat continued. "Does everyone in Starfleet know that you use your strength and react early?"

He nodded.

"Then strike weakly or not at all, be patient and confuse them. Do the opposite of what they expect.”

"Teyla has said the same thing," he admitted. "It just feels better to hit hard and hit first."

"Does it feel as good as winning?" She asked.

He grinned. "Maybe not."

They worked a bit more and then Kat put her sticks away. She wanted to show him some of her father’s favorite moves in hand to hand combat.

She faced him and bowed, then showed him in slow motion some moves that might work for his physique. They practiced, over and over, until each move became more natural for the big man. 

And Kat began to lose concentration. She felt his heat when he wrapped his arms around her and when he gently lifted her and placed her on the mat.

She showed him several moves to break free from a choke hold and each time he draped that massive arm around her, she felt his strong heart beating. Connected to him telepathically, she could feel his response to holding her, even though the physical evidence was clearly and prominently asserting itself.

He breathed on her neck, in position for another move and she paused for a moment, feeling his strength. She looked over her shoulder and he paused, returning the look.

"Is this taking it slow enough?" he asked telepathically.

“Did I say slow?" she asked, feeling the wash of need pulsing between them.

“You did," he said, amused.

She turned in his arms, facing him, and placed her hands on his chest. She stood for a moment, savoring that strong heartbeat. He bent his head and kissed her, whisper soft, barely touching his lips to hers.

She moved even closer and returned the kiss.

"Do you want to continue this lesson in your quarters?" he asked telepathically.

"Yes please," she said.

He smiled and bent to pick her up, then froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sheppard, Colin and Adrian standing, watching them with varying looks of consternation and amusement. Even Bear looked a bit confused, sitting on his haunches next to Colin.

She sighed.

"Wheels up in thirty for the mission briefing," Sheppard said, beginning to grin.

She nodded, then stood on tiptoe to whisper something to Ronan.

He barked in laughter and she walked away, intent on a shower before the mission. A very cold one.

"What did she say this time?" Adrian asked.

"She said, 'Next time we feed you to the Orci,'" he told them, grinning as he too left.

The three men and dog looked at each other.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Adrian said.

"Nope, me neither," Colin said.

"Ditto," Sheppard said.

"Roo-oooh!" Bear said.


	110. Another Proposal

“There is a fairly large civilization,” Elizabeth told the crew at the away team meeting. “Our Kah-ryn visitors have assured us they are a quite advanced civilization, socially, and have accepted other refugee families in the past. If our current guests prefer, there are several small settlements outside the larger cities that might be more comfortable.”

Simeon said before the disaster on his planet, they shared research and philosophy discussions with scholars on Sealth. He thought his people would feel comfortable there.

Declan shrugged. His perpetual frown deepened. “We will decide when we see this supposedly welcoming planet. You last attempted to leave us on a planet filled with monsters,” he said, sounding like a petulant child.

Kat schooled her features to not laugh at the biting comment that crossed Elizabeth’s mind. So she did have a sense of humor, Kat thought, amused.

Elizabeth assigned two anthropologists, a language expert and John’s team to the away mission and said she would be handling the negotiation herself. 

She looked at Kat and asked telepathically, “Can you muzzle Declan if he is out of hand?”

Kat nodded slightly even though the question was mostly facetious. Mostly.

As the group broke up, Declan asked to have a word with Elizabeth. The group scattered quickly, assuming it would be unpleasant but of course John stayed behind. He would not miss the entertainment.

 

As soon as the group was gone, Declan announced, “I would like to negotiate for the one called Kate-lyn," He added, “She is unmarried and needs a strong man to protect her.”

Elizabeth was sure her mouth hung open.

“Dr. Harrison?” she said, then tried to bring her voice back down.

“Yes. She has healed several ailments with my people and she is young and strong. She will make a fine bride for me in a new land.”

“You already have a wife,” Elizabeth said, still trying to wrap her head around his request. Was it a request? It sounded more like a demand.

“She is old, too old for children. Kate-lyn is young and strong.”

Elizabeth looked at John and he grinned.

Sheppard said, “We should ask the happy bride what she thinks.”

Elizabeth muttered something before asking the bridge to recall Dr. Harrison. She arrived within a few seconds. She apparently hadn’t gotten far and Ronan accompanied her. Elizabeth sighed. 

___________

Kat and Ronan had been flirting near the lift when the call came. They shrugged and returned, thinking Elizabeth needed to add something to their team briefing. 

When they walked in, they saw Sheppard grinning, Elizabeth looking harried and Declan looking arrogant.

Elizabeth explained Declan's request. Ronan's eyes narrowed and he reached for Kat.

“Do you want this?” he asked silently.

She gave him a look that clearly said he had lost his mind. Still, she appreciated that he asked her before killing anyone.

Instead, Ronan wrapped an arm around her and said, "I also hoped to offer for her. And I'm young and strong," he said.

Sheppard looked as though he had been given a favorite present and Elizabeth rubbed the spot between her eyes. 

“Well it looks like we have an impasse,” the captain said.

“I can offer treasure for her,” Declan said.

He held up a piece of metal and John took it. Kat could tell something was up. John was suddenly very excited. 

“It’s an old Earth weapon,” he said. “Where did you get this?”

“From our old world. We found it,” Declan said. “I have seen that symbol here,” he added.

Sheppard turned the early model phaser over and saw the old NASA logo- with the Milky Way sky in the background. It was the last version of the logo before NASA transitioned to Starfleet.

“It’s from the era of the Fourth World War. From the era of the Botany Bay disappearance,” John said. 

Elizabeth looked at Kat for a moment, considering. 

Kat's eyes widened. "Seriously?” she asked telepathically.

Elizabeth shook herself and replied silently, “No, of course not.” She didn’t sound too sure though.

Ronan solved the matter. “On my home world this would be easy,” he said. “We would just fight for her. I challenge you to a duel for her hand.”

Kat gave him the look... Again.

Declan's eyes widened. “This is not how it is handled on my world.” 

“It is on my home world,” Kat said quickly. “Males fight to the death for the hand of their beloved.” She looked at Declan and said with a smile. “It ensures they are quite serious.”

“Is that true?” Elizabeth asked telepathically.

“No, but he doesn't know that.”

She said to Declan. “On my world, the female elders of the tribe chose the male suitors and of course, all of their worldly goods become the bride's, regardless of the outcome,” she said, winging it now. Maybe she had worked with Sheppard too long.

Declan sighed, disappointed. “This is not acceptable,” he said, rising. “I fear we are not so compatible after all.” He gave them a curt nod and left the room.

A silence gripped Elizabeth’s conference area for a moment. Then Sheppard said, “So, what if he had said yes?”

Ronan grinned. “Then I’d have to kick his ass.”

Elizabeth put her head in her hands. “Dear god,” she muttered before waving them away. What the boys could not hear was her laughter as they walked toward the lift. Of course Elizabeth had a sense of humor, Kat realized. She worked with these two.


	111. Dancing with Unicorns

Several hours later, Kat was still laughing as she waited in the hangar bay for Adrian to return with their four-legged guest. The visit to Sealth had been entertaining, chaotic and in the end, successful, if nerve-wracking for Elizabeth. 

Between Colin trying to convince Elizabeth she should sell Kat, because it wouldn’t be the first time a Starfleet mission had married her off, to Declan insulting the very, very matriarchal leadership of the planet’s largest city, to Sheppard not wanting to give up the old Earth artifact, Kat thought Elizabeth was going to throw them all in the Brig.

When Sheppard appeared in the shuttle at the end of their visit with the old weapon on his hip, Elizabeth demanded to know how he obtained it.

“I told Declan I would continue to press his suit with Kate-lyn. You know, soften her up. The next time we visited I might have a better answer for him,” John said grinning. “He gave me the phaser in thanks.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said they should leave before they succeeded in having Starfleet banned forever. The Kah-ryn crew had watched the mayhem and laughed at the boy’s antics. They each hugged Inon-Kah-ryn and said they owed her a debt, any time, any place.

As they flew away, Kat chuckled over Elizabeth’s clear relief they hadn’t started an intergalactic incident. 

“Honestly, John!” was all she said before leaving them to reload for their unicorn mercy mission.

Bear and Adrian appeared, leading the beautiful, sparkling animal to the puddlejumper and Kat tried to explain to the beast what they hoped. The beauty stood patiently with Kat as Sheppard navigated them back to a distant, uninhabited part of the planet where they had scanned what appeared to be scattered equine creatures.

Sheppard landed the puddlejumper and opened the back door. The unicorn stood for a moment, head flung up, nostrils flaring as he sniffed. The humans and wolf waited, hoping they had guessed the correct world for this magical creature.

Suddenly the horse bugled and leaped out of the shuttle, skittering to a stop and freezing, sniffing again. Then it began to gallop away whinnying in joy. The Atlantis crew stood behind the jumper, watching the beautiful beast celebrate. After a few seconds, it turned and raced back toward them. It slowed to a trot, silken mane flowing in the breeze. 

The unicorn stopped before Kat and nickered. She rubbed its nose, murmuring how happy they were the creature was home. The unicorn responded with a soft whicker and laid his head over her shoulder. She hugged him fiercely before patting his neck and telling him to be happy.

The unicorn looked at her for a moment, then at Bear. Then he bowed and whickered. 

“Are you sure?” she asked out loud.

After an answering huff from his silken nostrils, she slid onto the creature’s back and the unicorn trotted away. He trotted in a circle, letting her find her seat before easing into a liquid canter. 

“Are you recording this?” Colin asked. Sheppard grinned.

Bear trotted into the jumper and nosed the controls before one of Sheppard’s rockabilly songs began to play from the shuttle’s external speakers. The wolf gave a happy “Woof!” and raced to join his friends. 

After a few minutes, Ronan asked, “Are they…”

“Dancing,” Sheppard breathed. “Yeah, they are.”

The four-legged creatures danced and shook and Kat laughed in joy, arms flung wide as they celebrated. Finally, she slid off the unicorn and joined in, dancing in a tribal routine that she must have performed dozens of times. The men stood spellbound by the absolute beauty of the moment.

Eventually the unicorn stopped and head up, sniffed the air. He gave an excited bugle and raced toward a nearby tree line. 

Adrian said, “My life is now complete.”

The stallion greeted the shimmering white horse with the tiny foal at her side. She nuzzled her mate’s neck and nickered softly. The baby, shy, peered around her side at his father before stepping forward on ridiculously long legs. The father nuzzled every inch of the foal before hanging his head over his mate’s neck. 

Then the unicorn nudged his family forward, introducing them to Bear. The female’s nose quivered at the furry predator, but Bear bowed low and rumbled a greeting. The family was introduced to Kat and then the rest of the crew before the baby began to bump his mother’s side. Hungry, he was less impressed by the visitors and more concerned with his stomach.

Kat laid a hand on the unicorn’s neck. “Take care of your family, beauty. Please take care.” She said the last with a hitch in her voice.

The unicorn snuffled her cheek before leading his family toward the trees. He turned to look over his shoulder one last time, trumpeting a final call before disappearing into woods. 

The men stood transfixed, unaware of the wetness on their cheeks. Life’s perfect moments had a habit of undoing even the strongest of warriors and Bear bumped Kat’s leg before she hugged him, burying her face in his neck for a moment. They silently filed onto the puddlejumper and turned toward Atlantis. 

Sheppard turned to Kat, giving her a serious look. “Thank you,” he said softly.

She leaned her head against Ronan’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m so glad you saved him.”

Sheppard grinned. “Actually, that would be Ben. He went back for the beast even though the building was about to explode and we were under heavy fire.”

Kat sighed again and Bear lay across her feet, his big head resting on Ronan’s boot. 

Sheppard looked at Colin. “Let’s go home.”


	112. Longing

Ben watched the video of the beautiful woman sparring with Teyla for the hundredth time. On his ship, with his crew, he thought, knowing it was unreasonable. He flipped through the pictures of her playing with his cousins and couldn't think of a time when he wanted to be somewhere else so badly. He longed to meet her, to hear what her laughter sounded like. To simply be with her. It was bad enough when they were separated in different Andromeda regions but now, they weren't even in the same galaxy. And seeing her with his cousins made her seem somehow more real, and that much further away. It was miserable.

This feeling was the perfect ending to a wretched day. He had slogged through another brutal round of procedure exams, psychological tests and interviews. Tomorrow he would face the live action scenarios and he dreaded them. Several no win scenarios and he was expected to follow proper Starfleet training, blithely choosing who lives and who dies. He shuddered and watched the video again. Then he began to type.


	113. Ronan's Pleasure

Ronan trailed a hand down Kat's side, causing all kinds of wonderful tingling.

"Can you share what you’re feeling?" he whispered silently.

"Yes," Kat said, enjoying the feel of his strength. They had returned to her cabin after their mission, eaten, talked, kissed, talked some more and now, they were doing much more.

For a man who liked to move quickly and with great strength, his touch was feather soft. She shared how much she liked the feeling. 

He smiled. “You have to tell me if you don’t like something.”

“What if I like something?” she asked.

“Then you definitely have to tell me,” he growled, amused.

He paused and said, “Can you freeze me?”

She gave him a look of surprise. “Yes,” she said.

“Show me,” he urged.

She wondered what he was wanting but gently froze him.

When she released him, he cupped her face. “If you don’t like something, promise me you’ll do that.”

Her heart melted just a bit more at his seriousness. 

“I promise,” she whispered. “What if I hurt you?” she said.

He grinned. “I might like it.”

She read his thought and gently nipped his shoulder. 

He chuckled. “You’re a quick learner.”

He moved over her body, his full lips teasing her flesh. He didn’t bite but caused as much sensation with his tongue. She squirmed with pleasure.

A thought struck her. “You should fight like you make love,” she said telepathically. She felt his amusement.

He responded silently, “You keep thinking about it, I'll just entertain myself for the time being." 

He returned to lave kisses over her cheeks, eyes and finally lips. It turned into one of those long, slow, deep kisses that she had always wondered about. Instead of distaste though, she just felt longing and passion and warmth. She could kiss this man for days. He was so intoxicating she might not even need any other sustenance.

Eventually he moved lower and God love a gentle man who took his time. She sighed with the pleasure of it. 

Through the mental bridge between them she felt how pleased he was by her pleasure. His generous care and warmth relaxed her even more. The man had a heart of pure marshmallow. She gasped as he moved between her legs and began to kiss her intimately. 

She could sense his rising need and the fierce control he exercised. Then she lost coherent thought as waves of ecstasy washed over her. She cried out, then sensed how her orgasm affected him, nearly undoing his tender resolve. 

When she quieted, he moved on, kissing her thigh, knee, ankle and then the arch of her foot. She felt the surge of heat then. The man enjoyed a shapely feminine arch, she realized, smiling. 

Finally, he moved up her, stroking and kissing. Then he held her for a moment against his chest while he struggled to contain his racing heart. 

She knew how this worked and looked at him. “Uhm?” she asked.

He grinned. “Not yet.”

Oh hell no, she thought. Two could definitely play this game. She began to feather kisses down his chest. That magnificent chest. She felt his pleasure as she licked his nipple and then trailed kisses lower. 

She reached out to him. “So what happens when I do this?” she asked telepathically.

He groaned. 

“And this?”

He growled.

“Oh, definitely this,” she said, beginning to really enjoy herself.

He didn’t give her long to linger though before he grabbed her and pulled her up, moving over her. He settled between her legs and looked her in the eye.

“Is this okay?” he asked, trembling with restraint.

“Yes, please,” she whispered aloud.

He gently eased into her, teasing her, coaxing her and then filling her. She gasped at the sheer pleasure. The storm of desire exploded between them, each feeling the other’s pleasure and the connection increasing their own need, swirling in waves over them.

Finally, they lay still, Kat cradled against his chest while he struggled to breathe. 

“You are going to kill me,” he finally said.

“Don’t worry. I can revive you.”

 

_______________

When Ronan left for his shift the next morning, Kat noted it was much more pleasant to be boneless and a little stiff from this activity with the big man. Perhaps she could use sex to distract him from the wretched sparring belt, she thought as she opened her messages.

Damian wrote, “Tabby is delirious over the video of you riding the unicorn. Scotty has programed one for the holodeck and we’ve all donated some of our leave to allow her physical therapy riding the beast. You will be pressed for details when you return.” 

She giggled at the picture of Tabby clapping her hands and laughing at the beast that nuzzled her hair. Her unicorn was pink of course.

“If you ever return,” Damian continued. “We are being jerked around with our orders, first to one location and then told not to send a landing party, then another location to pick up crew and then orders changed- AGAIN. I think Chris is ready to strangle someone at Starfleet.” 

He said, “And we all miss our super girl. We were supposed to visit a settlement but by the time we arrived, they had been attacked by Orci. They killed a Kah-ryn team. Did I mention that Chris is ready to strangle someone?”

She wrote back. “Another Kah-ryn crew was nearly killed on Mangellen as well. Dangerous work for humanitarians. I can see why leaders in this galaxy are becoming angry. What a mess.”

“There is a rumor we may be picking up more crew (where they will put them I have no idea... Elizabeth has taken to quoting some nursery rhyme about a woman with too many children and shoes?).”

“If we travel to the Earth inbound gate, we will be so much closer to your quadrant. I keep hoping there will be a way to transfer but I must admit, the Atlantis has not been boring. In the meantime be good and keep missing me.”

“Oh, and I’m not a virgin anymore.”


	114. Ben's Pain

The unicorn danced with her. The damned unicorn, Ben thought. Dear god, every being in Andromeda had met his girl, except him. For the first time in his life, Ben felt jealousy as he heard Sheppard and Colin’s voices in the video. While they were getting to know this extraordinary woman, he was reeling from a disastrous showing in his final simulation of his officer’s testing.

He had steeled himself, as he always did by chanting his old mantra. It’s not real. It’s just a simulation. Just follow your training. It’s the logical thing to do. 

It had worked until the Cornellian pirate scenario. Ben captained a ship alongside a Gorchan vessel. The two allies faced a Cornellian ship with prisoners from a planet with a known plague. The Gorchans intended to destroy the Cornellian ship and save potentially millions of innocent souls. All Ben had to do was get out of the way. 

Until the leader held up a sobbing young girl, threatening to kill her if he didn’t step down and allow them to leave. Ben knew his orders. Just follow protocol. Follow your orders, he should have told himself. Instead his first thought was, “What would Elizabeth do?”. Then his mind had raced through a dozen possible scenarios to save the girl and he had nearly allowed the Cornellians to escape. 

When the simulated pirate shot the little girl just before his ship exploded, Ben felt sick. He knew the best way to handle impossible, traumatic experiences was to simulate worst case scenarios beforehand in a controlled environment but he knew he had turned green and his bio sensors must have been off the chart.

In his post-test interview, he faced his father and Admiral O’Neal, an old family friend, and two instructors from the Academy. They had grilled him about that hesitation. He explained the scenarios he had run through his mind and apologized for not following orders immediately. He promised that it would not happen again.

One of the instructors had cautioned him, “We know these scenarios are terrible. We pray you never face an incident like this but the reason we practice is so that you know the correct response when the time comes and you don’t have time to think. You simply react appropriately.”

He had noted an odd look between the two admirals and wondered what they thought as they had years of captaining experience between them. They had been silent though and Ben felt like an untried rookie. 

He sipped a healthy drought of aged brandy and looked at the photos of his cousins with Kaitlyn Harrison. They looked like they did in pictures with Cicely, his youngest sister. Besides frustration, he felt a bit pleased. He was happy that his family adored her. He just couldn’t believe he was the last one to meet her.

“Someday,” he promised her. “Someday I swear we will meet.”


	115. Smog the Dragon

Team Atlantis landed in the shuttle and approached the town. The tiny planet was uncharted in the Starfleet system and on their way to delivering several scientists to a science vessel. The boys had browbeaten Elizabeth into exploring. She had given in easily to get them out of her office. It was a small planet. How much damage could they do?

They knew the settlement of nearly five thousand appeared to have a small power grid and a fairly formidable wall surrounding the town center, as well as a fortified underground, if their scans were accurate. As they approached, they saw villagers going about their lives, children playing in a field and workers in the surrounding farm fields.

Suddenly, a horn trumpeted through the valley, electrifying the villagers. Children screamed as everyone ran toward the fortress wall. Several villagers did not make it to the wall in time before the door slammed shut. After a moment of screaming and pounding on the door, they scattered into the buildings surrounding the wall.

McKay and Sheppard looked at each other for a moment in confusion. 

“Was it something we said?” Adrian asked in amusement.

Kat slowly pivoted to look toward the shuttle. “No, I think it was something he said.”

The team turned to see the threat approaching from the end of the valley. Huge, with a wingspan of perhaps 100 feet, the beast bore down on them with surprising speed.

“Is that a...” McKay began.

“A dragon,” Sheppard finished. 

“Yeah, this doesn’t seem like a good thing,” Colin said. 

There was no way they could make it back to their shuttle before the beast overtook them and the wooden buildings on the outside of the fortress wall didn’t seem like much of a shelter. 

Colin watched patiently as Kat stilled, with that look of concentration he had seen in the heat of battle. “Have you got this?” he asked softly.

After a moment she looked at him, concern on her face. “No.”

“Crap,” Sheppard said. “Run!” he yelled and they did. 

The team bolted toward the outlying buildings. Except Kat. She ran toward the approaching death, pulling her new collapsible bow from her pack as she sprinted. Bear raced after her, barking madly and trying to keep up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Colin shouted telepathically.

“Get everyone to safety,” she shouted back. 

Sheppard shouted for Colin and Ronan to find cover for the team. “That’s an order,” he shouted to Colin as he raced after the young woman. 

Colin figured it wasn’t a good time to argue that technically he outranked Sheppard. He also knew it was pointless to remind Sheppard that he probably couldn’t do anything more than the young woman he was chasing. Kat unleashed an arrow, which bounced off the beast’s scaly hide. Damn.

Sheppard fired several phaser blasts but this only appeared to enrage the beast. Colin shoved Ronan and Teyla forward. “Protect the villagers,” Colin ordered. Ronan shot one last look at Kat, then grimly obeyed.

Terran and Adrian already raced toward the exposed buildings. Rodney ran, shrieking, and several yards ahead of them.

The team reached the edge of the buildings and set up a parameter. They watched as the beast reached Kat. She slid under its belly as it snapped massive jaws toward her, then clambered up its scaly side and landed on its back.

As the dragon shook, she clung to its neck. When it spun, trying to shake her, Bear howled in rage, jumping and nipping at the beast. The big dog stilled, then appeared to nod and turned, bolting past Shepard toward the village. Shepard hesitated an instant before following the loping dog. The dragon roared and spewed fire, scorching the earth as Sheppard and Bear raced toward the rest of the team. 

Then, the dragon lifted higher, lumbering with massive strokes of its wings toward the surrounding hills. As they flew out of sight, Bear and Ronan roared in frustration.

Sheppard stopped before the others, panting from exertion. The team stared into the distance, disbelieving at the events of the past few minutes. Villagers began to join them, tentative and fearful.

Teyla greeted them and the translator began to adapt as they chattered at the team. They had never seen anything like it. It had been many generations since they had seen such bravery. 

Adrian rubbed Bear’s ears as he howled again. The gate opened and more villagers began to approach. 

“You have saved us!” A woman approached and introduced herself as Chandra, the village elder. “You fought the beast and saved us!”

“You didn’t give us much choice,” Sheppard reminded them, furious and worried. “Do you know where the dragon has taken her?”

“She is gone,” the woman told them. “The beast should be appeased though.”

“That’s not really going to work for us,” Sheppard said. “We need to get our teammate back.”

“She is already dead,” a man said, flatly. 

Bear began to growl, low and terrifying. Sheppard swore. Colin reached for Kat telepathically and got a feeling but no response. She was apparently busy, but alive, he noted. He glanced at Ronan and saw his finger itching dangerously on that huge gun on his hip.

“Load up,” Shepard said, trotting toward the shuttle. The team loaded back into the shuttle and prepared to take off. Just as Sheppard fired it up, Teyla touched his arm. “John, look.”

The beast approached again. Sheppard began to take off, muttering, 

“At least this time, it’s a fair fight,” he said. 

The villagers screamed and raced toward the wall. They slammed it shut again; at least this time everyone was inside.

Sheppard activated the torpedo weapons then cocked his head. Bear whined, standing on his back legs, looking out the pilot’s window. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Adrian said.

Riding on the back of the beast was a figure, ponytail blowing in the wind as she tapped its neck and the beast slowed, finally landing in the field fifty yards from the shuttle.

“Did she just?” McKay asked.

“Yep,” Colin said, grinning.

Ronan mumbled something that sounded like “Warrior goddess.”

They tumbled off the shuttle and walked, cautious, toward the enormous beast. Kat slid down the monster’s side and touched lightly on the ground. She patted the dragon’s neck and whispered something to it. The beast growled and mumbled, puffs of smoke wafting in the morning air.

“Well, that was interesting,” she said as the team approached.

“Who’s your new friend?” Shepard asked.

“It’s really hard to pronounce,” she said in all seriousness. “She’s quite old, ancient,” Kat added. “There used to be many in her litter but the villagers have destroyed them by stealing their eggs. Now, there are only three left and they are guarding the last egg. The last of their kind,” she explained.

“That doesn’t seem like a bad thing,” Sheppard said.

She shot him a dirty look. “It’s a terrible thing. The only reason the dragons keep attacking the village is because the villagers keep attacking them. They just want to be left alone.”

“That’s gonna be hard to sell to the locals,” Sheppard told her.

She nodded. “I have an idea.”

“Oh God,” Colin said. Adrian shot him a dirty look before giving Kat an adoring glance. 

The village gate once again opened and a few of the villagers advanced, waving axes and swords. Kat walked toward them and explained the dragon’s request. Colin hated it when Sheppard was right. The villagers were not appeased. 

“How do we know it will keep its promise?” one shouted over the chorus of bloodthirsty threats to the beast sitting calmly, serenely, smoke curling around its snout.

“Dragons do not lie,” Kat said. 

“So they’re basically Vulcans,” Sheppard said. Terran sent him a long-suffering look.

Finally Kat explained that if they bothered the dragon again, the litter would descend upon the village and burn it to the ground. 

This didn’t seem to help as the villagers shouted the names of their loved ones lost to the beast. They were in a bloodlust. Sheppard and Ronan shared a look, each keeping one hand on their weapons. 

After several minutes of ineffective pleading, Kat sighed. She walked toward the village elder and whispered in her ear, then repeated the process to several leaders, whispering in their ears until they nodded, then moving on. Sheppard arched an eyebrow as Colin grinned. 

“We agree to the deal,” Chandra said with a dazed look. The other villagers who approached looked stunned. She added, “Anyone who breaks the agreement, will face the death penalty.”

“Because that’s always an effective deterrent,” Colin muttered.

Further discussion stopped abruptly at the cry of alarm. A small child tottered toward the dragon and his mother screamed in concern. As the leaders attempted to pull weapons, they froze, looking on in horror and struggling against the invisible force that held them.

Kat took the child’s hand and led it to the beast. The team could hear her explaining the dragon was good luck in her land. The child tentatively touched the horny skin and the beast’s head tilted toward the child. 

Teyla groaned. Everyone held their breath. The beast blinked softly as the child patted its nose and then chortled. Kat led the child away and explained to the gathering children that there were other dangers facing their land and they would need the dragon as a friend in the future. 

“Whatcha doin?” Sheppard asked her telepathically.

She whispered back, “Their generation may be the best hope for lasting peace.”

Then Kat shot Sheppard a look. “No, you may not ask it to roast marshmallows,” she hissed. 

Colin snorted in amusement as Adrian muttered something soothing in Bear’s ear. 

“So you grew up with dragons?” Sheppard asked Kat telepathically. 

She looked confused, then shook her head. “We didn’t have dragons.”

“You lied,” Sheppard said, feigning horror.

Teyla said softly, “Perhaps you have worked with Commander Sheppard too much lately.”

Colin tsked at Kat then rolled his eyes at Terren, Rodney, and Adrian who were all snapping pictures with the beast. 

Terren told Teyla. “She found a solution.” 

Colin muttered something about “Team Harrison” and “Vulcans NEVER lie,” before he too snapped a picture.

John declared, “Its name should be Smoag.” 

Kat looked confused at the beast but noted the wafts of mist near its snout. 

“Ah,” she said. “Smog, because of the smoke.”

“No,” Sheppard said and tried to explain it was a famous dragon in a book about a hobbit. 

Kat’s face lit up. “So that’s how it’s pronounced.”

Teyla looked back at the resting beast as the Atlantis crew turned to follow the villagers into town. Kat spoke softly to the dragon before the creature lifted off and lumbered over the mountains.

Teyla glanced at Ronan and they shared a grin. 

“Warrior goddess,” Ronan said as they followed the team.


	116. Tea with Elizabeth

Kat joined Elizabeth in her office. She saw the tea things arranged on the table. 

“Please, join me,” Elizabeth said.

“Thank you Captain,” Kat said, sitting down.

The woman before her smiled and said, “Please, call me Elizabeth.”

Kat smiled in return. “Thank you.”

“I suppose I should thank you. I’ve spoken with John and he explained how you helped them survive the Orci, the dragon, and of course, the demented slave trader.”

She gave Kat a rueful grin. “I confess, between your famous parentage and your astonishing gifts, I am still a bit unsettled.” 

Kat nodded. “Captain Pike has developed an eye twitch.”

Elizabeth looked startled for a moment then laughed out loud. “I will be lucky if that is all I develop,” she said. “Although I should be used to it working with John,” she added.

“I know they are just words, but I truly mean you no harm,” Kat said.

Elizabeth handed her a tea cup. “Your actions speak more loudly to that and I must say I’m quite grateful. Although I have heard that Commander Cabrera is tasked with creating a way to contain you. That is a little disconcerting.”

“Captain Pike ordered him to stop,” Kat said, watching the confusion on Elizabeth’s face. “I asked him to continue.”

“You will have to explain that to me,” the older woman said.

Kat shrugged. “I cannot be the only being with similar abilities. It would make sense to take advantage of your...” she thought of the term Damian had used, “guinea pig. Although, at this point, Colin has suffered the most from his efforts.”

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, “Oh do tell.”

And Kat did. She told her about the various attempts, ending with Colin landing in the sick bay. Elizabeth was laughing, albeit a bit horrified, when she finished.

“Poor Colin,” the captain said.

“Poor Colin!” Kat said, aghast. “That man IS demented.”

“I can’t argue with that, but I’m sure you’re aware he is a fine officer when he isn’t so... challenged,” her captain said.

“Agreed,” Kat said. 

Kat thought for a moment and added. “Ironically, the strongest empath I’ve met in this galaxy has been another Earth human.”

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look. Kat explained about Darius’ powers. Captain Pike had asked her to share the news with Elizabeth but otherwise keep the knowledge to herself.

Captain Weir was clearly floored. Then she began to systematically review some of her encounters with the powerful man. She gave Kat a look. “Some things are becoming more clear,” she said. 

Kat said, “You all probably have a better idea what sort of man he is from the years of history with Starfleet. I only knew him a couple days and he was very… guarded.”

“Is he more powerful than you?” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s a near thing.”

Elizabeth studied her for a moment. She silently asked, “Can you read my mind?”

Kat nodded. “I choose not to, however.” 

At Elizabeth’s questioning look, she added, “I have an arrangement with Captain Pike. I don’t read his thoughts but if I have questions I am allowed to ask and promised an honest answer.”

Captain Weir said, “That seems to be more than fair. I would appreciate a similar agreement if you don’t mind.”

Kat nodded. “I don’t mind. Believe me, I have no interest in knowing what those around me are thinking most of the time. Particularly Colin. And Sheppard. And definitely Rodney.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Well, I am a bit out of my league here with you but I’m glad you’ve been here for the sake of my crew.”

“Christopher thinks the world of you. He trusts you completely. That means everything to me,” Kat said.

Elizabeth considered this. “I am honored. He is a considered the perfect Starfleet captain whereas I didn’t work my way through the academy and a career in Starfleet so there are concerns about my leadership.”

Kat nodded. “I see the wisdom of your assignment though. There are bad feelings toward Starfleet and a little diplomacy seems prudent.”

“We’re traveling to a meeting of an informal alliance of planets in this region. Ambassador Cumberbatch has suggested that if you are still with us, I could use you to help navigate the meeting.”

Kat smiled. “The last time she took me to a diplomatic event, I sided with the Gorchans,” she told Elizabeth.

Her captain considered this before saying, “Perhaps that is a perspective we need.”

Elizabeth was silent for a long moment. 

“I won’t read your mind but your poker face makes me nervous,” Kat said, adding a smile to lighten the words.

Elizabeth looked chagrined. “I’m sorry. I am a bit of a student of your father,” she admitted. “I did my dissertation on the results of his rebellion. I have so many questions but realize it’s just rude to ask them of his daughter, particularly under the circumstances. I am sorry for your loss.”

Kat nodded. “Thank you. You could ask and if I don’t want to answer, I could tell you.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Thank you. I was actually wondering about his time with the music syndicate on Gorchan. We have now found videos of him in the background during your concerts. And of course the music industry was run by the Bengine family, which we think was little more than a mob.”

She continued, “After you left, the consortium underwent massive upheaval and a new, perhaps less dangerous element took over. You can see the similarities to his rebellion on Earth.” 

Kat nodded, and sipped her tea.

Elizabeth continued. “There is already great debate about his motives. Was he just a champion of good in the fight against evil or perhaps he was drawn to powerful, dark figures...” she trailed off and grimaced as she wondered if she had stepped over a line.

“The answer is quite simple,” Kat said. “My father was motivated by love for his family. He rebelled against Cheney when my mum was in danger. He rebelled against Gator Bengine when he thought I was in danger. He would be horrified at the thought of himself as a hero yet he fits my definition of the reluctant hero. Especially in other ways.”

“In other ways?” Elizabeth asked.

“He wanted to live a quiet life in the small village I grew up but his gifts and continual choices to do the right thing led him to being a tribal elder. The same on Gorchan. He just wanted to be near to protect me but that meant a series of choices that changed the dynamic once we were gone.” Bear lay his head on her knee and nudged her hand.

Elizabeth considered this. “I like that. The reluctant hero. May I share that?”

“Yes, I think he would be uncomfortable with the hero part but agree to the reluctant. And he was a wonderful father. I realize now he could have been very controlling, it might even have been his first thought, but he loved me enough to allow me freedom and my own choices.”

Kat swallowed hard. “Those choices eventually cost them their lives and it breaks my heart. I know he would say it’s just how life played out.” She shrugged. “He tended to be madly philosophical when things went awry. I just wish he could be here to answer questions himself. He was a complicated guy.” She absently rubbed Bear’s head as he whined.

Elizabeth nodded. “That is the one thing we can all agree on. I think he would also counsel you that other people’s evil deeds are not your fault. We have done well to move away from victim blaming on Earth and the fact you had to flee Gorchan is not on your head,” Elizabeth told her.

Kat felt a lump in her throat at the honest clarity in the other woman’s aura as she said this. “Thank you. I will remind myself that when I have doubts.”

“There are memorials planned anew on Earth,” Elizabeth told her. “Have you thought of attending any?”

Kat looked surprised. “No. I have wondered what to do with... their remains. On my home world, we used funeral pyres for those we lost and then buried their remains in the forest to continue the cycle of life. I have thought of returning them to that world but to be honest, my heart hurts at the thought.”

Elizabeth touched her hand in comfort. “Grief takes time. You’ll know when the time and the place is right,” she told her.

“That’s what Bones said. He is keeping them in a cryo-chamber on the Excalibur for now. I guess I will allow myself some more time to prevaricate.”

Elizabeth said, “I think you are allowed to prevaricate all you like. What you’ve been through is shocking. You don’t need to rush anything right now.”


	117. Let the Games Begin

It took three more days to make contact with the USS Barbara McClintock science vessel and transfer the new crew and then reach O-Berone, the planet where leaders from several planets and societies were converging to discuss the issues currently affecting the region.

The Class M planet boasted a healthy population of more than ten million souls in several cities in the northern hemisphere.

“Why haven’t they settled on the southern hemisphere?” Rodney had wondered when they planned their visit. 

That was when they discovered the evidence of an ancient civilization buried under an extensive forest. Massive stone structures, the size of Eqypt's pyramids lay under the heavy foliage. The uninhabited half of the planet appeared to have a climate and terrain that was actually more conducive to supporting life- a near-perfect .95 Global Primary Habitability ranking. 

The team hotly debated why the advanced civilization chose to live in the lovely but not nearly as perfect other half of the planet. The theories ranged from some unseen poison to ancient population die-off and resulting superstition to sheer stupidity until the captain had halted the conversation in exasperation.

Elizabeth promised the team they could explore the ruins if they made it through the delicate meetings “without incident.” They reacted like happy children promised a treat if they behaved, Kat thought. Elizabeth might be the perfect captain for this ship, she realized. 

Sheppard flew Elizabeth, Kat and his team to the city where the meetings would take place. There had been a skirmish as the team left Bear behind when Elizabeth insisted that he not be included in the away team. 

They flew through several larger ships in orbit over the meeting city of Ventare, then landed in a row of shuttles at the city’s landing port.

“Big turnout,” Sheppard murmured.

Elizabeth frowned. “It appears to be a bit bigger than a few planets holding informal talks.”

An escort guided them on a transport to the city center where they entered a large administration building. Once inside, they met Darius.

Kat sensed Elizabeth’s surprise as he greeted them warmly. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Elizabeth said, hiding her surprise and her knowledge of his gifts with a cordial welcome.

“I’m afraid I crashed the party,” he admitted. “We heard about the meeting and thought it best to attend. It appears they have been meeting since yesterday,” he said.

Elizabeth said, “We understood the meetings began today.”

“I think that was an intentional deception,” Darius said.

Kat could tell he was longing to read Weir’s thoughts but held himself back as he glanced at Kat. She greeted him warmly, feeling his brush of power. She could sense frustration, even a tinge of fury on his part regarding the rebuff he had suffered upon arrival.

“I have been here for several hours but have been denied access to the meeting. I am hoping you will have better luck,” he told Elizabeth.

Kat could sense her irritation that the man who represented the biggest concern to these people would be aligning himself with them. It was bound to affect their welcome as well.

The doors opened to a large hall and an attendant motioned for them to enter. Elizabeth nodded to John to follow but left Ronan, Teyla, Adrian and Colin outside where they were asked to relinquish their weapons. Ronan balked until Kat sent a soothing whisper to him that she would watch over Elizabeth.

They entered the great hall and felt a moment of surprise at the hundred or so delegates gathered there. Kat recognized someone from the High Council on Gorchan, as well as a representative in the uniform of the Kah-ryn medical teams. She smiled at Charma who looked very serious. He smiled in return but clearly this was not a friendly occasion as the crowd whispered over their entrance.

Elizabeth was led to a chair facing the room in what could either be a place of honor or a cross- examination seat. Kat, John and Darius were led to chairs lining the wall, some distance from Elizabeth. 

John whispered telepathically, “Have you got this?” as he had heard Colin ask while facing a dragon. This scenario didn’t feel much friendlier. Kat nodded, quickly perusing the room and considering exit strategies the way her father had taught her.

Kat sensed the chair placement was not lost on Elizabeth who calmed herself before taking the seat and facing the gathering. Kat sent a brief pulse to let her know that she was not alone. The captain met Kat’s eye and smiled ever so slightly. Then she turned her attention to the room.


	118. The Hot Seat

The introductions took nearly an hour and Kat marveled at how well Elizabeth handled the many responses, some quite angry, toward them. The strength that she exhibited as captain was clearly from this gift, her ability as a negotiator.

The Gorchan defense minister, Ruen-mar, sat with five other leaders facing the large assembly. He began to explain the purpose of the meeting to the newcomers. 

“The Targas region has enjoyed peace and prosperity for hundreds of years. The great diversity in peoples and cultures has been a blessing to all of us, showing us the value of collaboration and independence.”

He looked at Elizabeth. “Then the visitors arrived from the Milky Way galaxy. And in thirty years, we have seen death, destruction, pain and suffering.” 

Shouts from the crowd escalated but Elizabeth stayed outwardly calm. Kat was more worried about Sheppard as he clenched fists trying to not intervene. He was fairly humming with restraint.

Ruen-mar continued. “We have seen entire civilizations wiped out, devastated by monsters and pirates.” He waved his hand and an image appeared above them. One by one planets were stamped with the Starfleet insignia until the crowd banged their fists and feet demanding justice. 

Kat saw there were more planets under Milky Way control than when he had shown the map to Ambassador Cumberbatch a few weeks ago. It looked incredibly damning.

“And in every case, you,” Ruen-mar pointed at Elizabeth, “and your kind have been there to reap the treasures of this galaxy.”

“Is this true?” Kat silently asked Sheppard. 

He shook his head and responded telepathically. “We have some teams on mining operations on those planets but they aren’t under Starfleet control.” He looked pointedly at Darius. Kat blocked their conversation but Darius was focused on the crowd.

Kat felt the rising emotions and understood the crowd’s concern- the evidence did appear to be damning.

Elizabeth studied the map and Kat could feel her working through a response. 

Captain Weir began to address the crowd. “I represent a scientific organization from the Milky Way called Starfleet. That is our insignia you see there but Starfleet does not control those planets. We are explorers and scientists, not miners or colonists.”

She paused and looked toward Darius, a hint of a frown on her face. “While we do not control other explorers from the Milky Way, at Starfleet, we do not interfere with local peoples, only assist if we are asked.”

She continued in a clear, measured voice. “We have recently discovered the origin of the monsters as you call them. They are the survivors of a plague on Mangellan,” she said. “We have lost people to these new creatures as well but we did not interfere or take action against them, respecting the wish of the remaining Mangellan human population.”

Shouts of disbelief and anger rose. The Kah-ryn representative at the head table held up a hand. The speed in which the room quieted showed the universal respect for the medical relief organization.

“I can confirm this to be true,” Dr. Cazine said. “We nearly lost a team on Mangellan but a crew, led by Commander Sheppard and Dr. Harrison,” she said, pointing to them along the wall, “saved them and several local people. We are quite grateful to Inon-Kah-ryn for helping continue her mother’s legacy.”

The room erupted to applause and Kat blushed. At least they liked on Earth human in the galaxy, she thought ruefully.

“I would like to point out that Dr. Harrison’s parents were from Earth and our first explorers to this galaxy,” Elizabeth said.

Ruen-mar exploded with laughter. “Her parents fled the evil leadership on your Earth,” he spat out. “They settled here and found peace and prosperity where they faced death and prison on your planet.”

“Didn’t you flee Gorchan?” Sheppard asked silently. He was angry and frustrated. She could sense he would just as soon leave them to their galaxy and return to adventures in the Milky Way. Or create a little havoc for the souls yelling at his captain.

More angry shouts shimmered through the room.

Ruen-mar continued, “Kat-na’s parents found intellectual freedom and safety on Gorchan, choosing to live their lives among citizens of this galaxy. Then, the very evil they fled, found its way here and began to infect our home. They conquer and control and kill. They pillage our resources so they can make a great fortune on their home world. How many millions of our precious crystals have been transported out of this galaxy? The crystals we need for our own planets!” 

The image before the room changed. 

“They even steal our priceless artwork!” he finished, pointing to a picture of the Bernelli painting. 

She felt some amusement from Sheppard at this. Ben was going to never hear the end of this.

Kat was quiet though, watching the Gorchan defense minister. She realized he had planned this. Clearly a brilliant strategist, he had spent the past day whipping this room into a frenzy and anything Elizabeth said would just increase their fears. And it was fear. Kat could feel it in the room. Palpable and dark, the rumblings of a revolution from dozens of people representing millions of frightened souls. 

She also felt something else. A power seeping in the air. Darius. He was pouring a sense of calm over the group. She frowned. If any in the group sensed his attempt, it would escalate this angry group very quickly.

“Any suggestions?” Elizabeth asked telepathically.

“May I try?” Kat asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

Kat stood and faced the room. She allowed the room to quiet until even the shuffling of feet stilled.

“My heart is with the people of this galaxy,” she said to whistles and clapping. “My parents did flee Earth, but because of their bravery, leadership changed and the people of Earth have tried to do better. To BE better. “

She looked around the room. “You have real concerns. A loss of even one civilization diminishes us all,” she said. “To lose so many, is devastating. But there are many, many good people with Starfleet, including Captain Weir whom I trust and admire.” 

She looked at Dr. Cazine and the head table. “Help us do better. Tell us what you need from us to feel safe, to feel as though we are allies and colleagues instead of a threat. The people I have met like Ambassador Cumberbatch and Captain Weir want to be colleagues. They do not want to rule you or harm you.”

She knew by using “we” and “us” she was aligning with Starfleet. She hoped she would not regret this some day. She sat down to the low murmurs now rippling in the room.

Ruen-mar stood and faced her. “I think you are a lovely, sweet child who has benefited from her peaceful childhood in the safety of Gorchan,” he said in a soothing parent voice.

He addressed the room. “I know what I need to feel safe as more and more of the intruder’s super ships patrol our space, looking for victims of their rapacious greed. I am requesting a fleet of ships from Gorchan to patrol and provide security to our neighbors from these colonizers!”

“That went south really fast,” Sheppard thought as the room erupted in applause.

Kat thought it interesting how many in the room cheered the news that another formidable race would be patrolling their planets with powerful warships when they had gathered to discuss removing Starfleet from the region for that very reason. 

She reached out telepathically to Ruen-mar, probing, and ran into a familiar wall. Well that was interesting. She retreated as she wondered if it was a lack of finesse or something else that caused Darius to block her attempt to see into the Gorchanian’s mind.


	119. Wee Fairies

The others at the head table eventually calmed the crowd and promised to consider Kat’s request of further dialogue with Starfleet. Several of Ruen-mar’s aides escorted them to the transport and to their shuttle. By the time they returned to Atlantis, the somber group considered leaving the region while Elizabeth filed her report on the meeting with Starfleet. 

She encouraged them to go on their planned adventure. 

“It’s an abandoned civilization,” Sheppard reminded her. “Maybe they’ll find a way to blame us.”

She rolled her eyes and told them to use the transporter so the planet’s surveillance wouldn’t wonder what they were up to. Kat joined John, Adrian, Colin, Ronan, Rodney and two archeologists on the hated platform. 

“My bits better end up were they should be,” she told Colin. He arched an evil eyebrow at her.

As the crew materialized on the other side of the planet, the air around them shimmered. The lush, tropical side of the planet held secrets, they knew from the planetary scans. It appeared that under the jungle was a massive civilization, abandoned and overgrown for perhaps hundreds of years.

The crew had many questions. Who lived here? What happened to them and when? The ship had beamed them into a tiny clearing, barely enough room for the team of eight to turn around. They began hacking through the dense greenery, trying to reach one of the structures and perhaps, answers. Kat felt a bit of unease as the forest seemed to swallow their path as they moved forward, erasing any trace of their progress. Colin stole her light saber to begin working it like a machete.

Kat opened all of her senses, seeking out wildlife and sentient beings. She could sense the myriad birds and creatures skittering away from the noisy intruders. And something else. Something powerful. She reached out tentatively, trying to make contact.

Startled, she sensed beings, several of them, and they hovered in the mist just out of reach of her seeking. They didn't seem to be aggressive and she felt their watchful gaze as the crew hacked and blasted through the overgrowth.

She sent images of crew resting, playful and helping others, trying to convey a different image than the one they presented now. As Ronan blasted through another section of growth, Kat saw something fluttering at the edge of the forest. She shook her head, wondering if she really saw glittering wings in the filtered sunlight now reaching the forest floor.

The flickering wings beat in and out of the shadows and Kat walked toward them, entranced by their beauty. She stepped out of the beaten path and into the dense forest. She barely noted Adrian and Bear trotting after her.

They walked for a few minutes, Kat following the flickering promise of something just out of reach and Adrian followed Kat.

“Kat, where the hell are you," came Colin's cranky telepathic call.

"Hush," she told him. “We're making friends," she added, including Adrian in the communication. His grin broadened.

"What kind of friends?" Colin asked.

"Small magical ones," she said, enthralled. She could sense his impatience and told him to carry on, they would join the group shortly.

"You shouldn't leave the group," Colin groused, knowing it was useless.

She heard Sheppard asking where the rest of the team was.

“She says they are making friends, magical ones,” Colin complained to Sheppard.

Sheppard’s reaction was not safe for polite company, she thought. She and Adrian looked set each other like guilty children and then turned back to the glittering creature beckoning them.

The tiny being summoned them forward until they came to creek with lush, hanging moss and massive weeping trees, dappled in the mist that began to envelope them. 

“Should we be worried?” Adrian asked.

Kat shook her head. “I don’t think so but they are old, incredibly old so they could just be luring us to our doom.”

He gave her an amused look. “I take it there is some Irish in your illustrious DNA?”

She grinned. “I don’t know but can you walk away from this?”

Adrian looked at the dozen flittering creatures facing them and sighed. “Nay lass. Wild horses couldna drag me away.”

___________

 

Meanwhile Sheppard and his team finally reached the site where they thought there might be an entrance to the ancient city. Exhausted, sweaty and bleeding from their battle with the forest, Sheppard kept reaching out for Kat. As she reassured him they were fine, he sent worried looks to Colin.

Colin shrugged. “She seems fine. She’s the one person I don’t worry about taking care of herself.”

“Right. As apposed to the rest of us,” Sheppard muttered.

“Did you hear that?” Rodney asked, moving closer to Sheppard as though that would save him.

“All I hear is the sound of you gasping for air,” Sheppard told him, pushing him away.

The archeologists began to mutter in excitement as they found markings on the ancient stones. Finally, they found what appeared to be a door. 

Sheppard reached out to Kat again. “Hey, we’re entering the dark and creepy old monument. Care to join the team?”

A soft sigh of pleasure reached him which was more disconcerting than a scream and he wondered if this was what it felt like for Elizabeth to have someone disobeying her strongest orders.

“Radek, do you have Cumberbatch and Harrison?” Sheppard asked the Atlantis transporter room.

“No, we are having trouble tracking any of you, commander,” came Zalenka’s faint reply.

“Just peachy,” Sheppard said. 

He would have pulled the team then but the archeologists were already through the door. Their excited chatter became dimmer.

He glowered at Ronan and Colin, then followed. 

“How about I stay out here and guard the door?” Rodney asked.

“Fine,” Sheppard growled. “You can let Atlantis know to beam up survivors if you don’t hear from us in thirty.”

“Survivors?” Rodney yelped.

Sheppard, Colin and Ronan were gone though, disappearing through the door after the scientists.

Rodney began to mutter to himself as he found a rock to sit on. He opened his pack and took out an energy bar. He gulped half the bar at once and wondered if he should have taken John’s before he disappeared. He glanced at his watch. The first minute ticked by. 

Then, he heard something again. He bolted up, dropping the energy bar and grabbing his phaser. His head swiveled back and forth as he tried to discern where the movement was coming from. 

Leaves on the giant trees rustled softly overhead and he tried to calm his breathing. He looked down for the energy bar, spinning around as he thought it couldn’t have fallen far. Then he spotted it a few feet away.

“That’s weird,” he muttered and stepped toward it. The bar inched away. He jumped and held up his phaser. Then, he put the phaser down. He looked at it in surprise and wondered why it was sitting on the rock. Then he wondered why he cared.

He immediately forgot about the phaser as he felt drawn to the half-eaten energy bar slowly inching away. He wanted that energy bar more than anything he had ever wanted before. Even more than a Nobel prize or the Fundamental Physics Prize. If he just had that bar, his life would be complete. He stepped into the forest and followed, reaching for it as it moved just a bit further away.

Dreamlike, he followed the bar, wondering why he had been so worried. There was nothing here to be concerned about.

_____________

 

“This is incredibly concerning,” Sheppard said as they held up the crystal lanterns. Where the hell did the archeologists go?

Ronan and Colin shown their lights into the three corridors that fed off the entrance chamber. Nothing. They tried calling for the crew. Nothing.

“Wait,” Colin said. “I heard something.”

They listened and then Sheppard heard it too. It sounded like voices. In English, thank heavens, in the left tunnel. He motioned for the others to follow. 

_____________

Kat faced the tiny, glittering beings and reached out telepathically. One of them flew forward, pausing for a moment in front of Bear. 

“Please don’t eat it,” Kat advised. 

The wolf arched an eyebrow at her and sat quietly. The tiny creature flew to his nose and touched it, then giggled, the sound like music falling over water. She patted Bear on the head before flying up to greet Adrian.

“Hello,” the Irishman breathed. “Aren’t you a marvel.”

Two more tiny creatures, female as he noted they tended to not favor any clothing, flew to his eye level. They seemed to be reading him, a bit like Kat would do. Then they giggled and flittered around him, touching his arms, chest and finally his bum and then his groin. He giggled at the tickling and said, “Now ladies. We haven’t been properly introduced.”

One of the fairies, for that is the only thing Kat could think to call them, moved toward her. She sensed wisdom and incredible age. Perhaps eons of life in the tiny creature.

“Welcome daughter of Harrison,” the fairy said.

“You know of my mother,” she said softly.

“Aye, and your father. We know of your children and your children’s children as well.”

Kat’s eyes widened and she and Adrian shared a look.

“Uhm,” she said.

Bear nudged her hand, comforting.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“Time has shown us. We have seen those who come before and those who come after and those who fall between,” another fairy joined them. This one male, Kat noted. 

“In this realm, time is as changeable as the moods of the gods,” the female said. “And you are known throughout the realm for moving through time as others move through space.”

Kat arched an eyebrow. She had never conducted research into the physics of time and she hadn’t really an interest in it but she wondered if that changed in the future. 

“Can you tell me more?” she asked.

“Only that which we have waited millennia for is about to begin. You must have faith. All that happens is as it should be,” the female said.

“And we are all counting on you,” the male added.

“I don’t understand,” Kat replied, and then shook her head as the fog deepened. 

“Be patient,” the tiny voices said, sounding further away now. “Be strong, daughter of John and Catherine.”

The fairies flitted and giggled around them, beckoning Kat and Adrian to follow. Kat tried to remember what question she had been about to ask but she needed to follow them. It seemed vitally important. Adrian’s fingers closed over hers and they followed, making their way back to a small clearing. 

They saw a backpack sitting beside a door and looked around, surprised, and shaking off the fog clouding their senses. Their companions were nowhere in sight. 

“Did that just happen?” Adrian asked.

“Yes, it did,” Kat said, bemused by the magical encounter.

“Roo-roo!” Bear said, as though that might explain everything. 

Kat looked at him. “Why do I get the feeling you have a better idea what just happened than we do?”

Bear mumbled and sniffed the pack. 

Adrian held up his communicator and called for Sheppard. They received no answer but Kat nodded to the door. They entered the chamber inside, then froze at the sound of screams. 

They looked up as Sheppard, Ronan and Colin raced toward them, screaming and shouting, waving frantically. Heeding their advice, they raced out the door. The three men made it out as well before it slammed shut. 

Kat looked around. “Where are the others?”

The door swung open and the two archeologists tumbled into a heap at their feet.

Sheppard called the Atlantis. “Radek, get us the hell out of here!”

They began to dematerialize as Kat said, “But where’s Rodney?”

“Crap.”

_______

“Find Rodney,” Sheppard said as soon as they materialized.

He sounded so aggrieved, Kat thought it must not be the first time he gave that order. Elizabeth and Teyla ran into the transporter room.

“Is everything okay?” Elizabeth asked.

“No,” Ronan said, sounding shaken. 

“Definitely not,” Colin added.

Sheppard rounded on Kat and Adrian.

"So, did you have a nice adventure?” he asked, clearly peeved.

Adrian grinned. "Aye, it was lovely. Thank you for asking."

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" he asked.

Adrian looked at Kat and the two shared a grin.

"Fairies," Adrian breathed. "Wee, lovely fairies."

Sheppard looked at Kat and she nodded, happily.

John glanced at Ronan and Colin. "Okay then," he said as though that explained everything. His lecture about following dangerous creatures seemed a mute point after all. 

"Adrian's buying," he announced.

The Irishman just continued to grin with a silly look of complete satisfaction. As he and Kat walked away, arm in arm, John Sheppard turned to Colin.

"We get dragons with her," Sheppard said, disgruntled.

"And piranhas the size of elephants," Colin added, thinking of Tabby's river misadventure.

Sheppard gave him a sympathetic look. "Damn."

“ROO!” Bear added.

“Got him!” Zalenka shouted and the transporter pad activated.

Rodney materialized, naked, holding a tree branch and singing. The group looked at him, then each other. 

“So it could have been worse,” Colin said before walking away. 

“Yep,” Sheppard agreed, following. 

Elizabeth and Teyla shared an amused look as the men picked up their gear, Ronan still muttering about ghosts and creepy damned places no team should ever go in.

"Fairies?" Teyla said as the boys followed Adrian and Kat, apparently making for the ship’s bar.

"And unicorns and dragons," Elizabeth added, thoughtful. "In all our adventures we've never found such creatures in the Milky Way but in a relatively short time, we seem to have stumbled upon Earth's most mythical creatures."

"What are you thinking?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have no idea. It’s so odd that our planet’s most magical and legendary creatures are real here," she said. 

“Perhaps it is a good thing we are leaving this region to pick up our incoming crew,” Teyla said.

Elizabeth nodded absently as she followed Teyla out. She returned to the bridge, wondering what else might be in store for her crew as they continued to explore the Galaxy known as the most beautiful....


	120. Boy Meets Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that any way to meet an enchantress, Ben?

Ben had flown many shuttles through wormhole gates over the years but it was more a muscle memory from hundreds of simulator runs than a comfortable task. The disorientation coming through the wormhole was followed by an instant check to make sure they wouldn’t plow into any unsuspecting ships or debris on the other side.

He scanned for the Atlantis but didn’t see the ship. That wasn’t so unusual. It could take time to make connections in space and he could follow protocol and anchor nearby to wait. He checked his incoming communications though and saw an Andromeda message, from the Atlantis.

“Proceed to Olympia.”

He told the crew on board the shuttle and entered the coordinates. Even better. Olympia was a small, sparsely inhabited Class M planet a few hours away that Starfleet regularly used for shore leave. The locals had made a proper resort of sorts for the crews that came seeking a bit of time off-ship.

He knew the crew on Atlantis could use the downtime. Other than a few away team members, most of the crew had been on active duty, stuck on board the ship for longer than they were accustomed to. With the ban on landing parties, it also meant limited shore leave opportunities.

As he approached the planet, he saw the Atlantis and was surprised by the affection he felt for the ship. He normally just felt that toward “his” ship, the Excalibur, but his time on the Atlantis had been good. Surprisingly good, at a really bad time for him. Ben thought a lot of that was due to Elizabeth’s leadership and maybe Sheppard if he wasn’t still so pissed off.

Sheppard had posted a note saying how much they all missed Dr. Harrison and wishing her the best of luck as she and Colin left for the Excalibur. Ben had nearly beaten his head on a wall when he saw the post, but then disappointment was becoming surprisingly normal for him, he thought.

Ben docked and checked in his passengers with the small, onsite crew that hosted visiting Starfleet personnel. 

He saw a message from Adrian.

“Pub.” 

That sounded like the most promising invitation he had heard in a while, he thought, his pace quickening.

As he wrote a quick message back to Adrian to let his cousin know he had landed, Ben smiled. It wouldn’t be as good as the brews he had just enjoyed while home, but that was okay. There was something satisfying and familiar about this. He felt… like he was home.

He was hurrying, head down, sending off the message when he plowed into someone. He dropped his communicator and caught the smaller body but his forward propulsion bowled them both over and he wrapped his arms around them before they tumbled to the ground. 

Belatedly, he realized he was holding a feminine shape and twisted to take the brunt of the fall. 

She landed on his chest with an, “Oomph!”

The landing knocked the air out of his lungs and he tried to catch his breath through the haze of silky hair that cascaded over both of them.

His victim reached up to flip the hair from her face and he saw eyes the color of a stormy sea staring down at him, startled. The world stopped.

Her beautiful eyes widened as she gazed at him, then crinkled at the corners in amusement.

“Katie,” he said softly.

Her full mouth smiled. “Commander Cumberbatch,” she said in a voice that sounded like music. “So, you do exist.”


	121. Shore Leave

Kat pushed her hair back to look at her assailant and looked into the most beautiful eyes. Blues, greens and gold blended together into galaxy-like orbs that now widened with shock.

“Katie," he breathed.

She smiled. Ben, she thought, nearly reaching for him telepathically before catching herself. She may feel as though she'd known him her whole life but he was just meeting her.

"Commander Cumberbatch," she responded. "So you do exist."

Bear poked his huge head between them and mumbled. Ben remembered himself and pulled them both up, setting her upright as though she were spun crystal.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said. "I wasn't paying attention. Are you hurt?" he asked.

He started to brush her off and patted her back until he swiped at her bottom and then froze, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"I beg your pardon!" he said, sounding horrified.

Kat laughed at his obvious consternation. "It's fine, really. And this is my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She glanced at Bear. "You, terrible thing. Why did you run off like that?" she scolded, Then understanding lit her face.

"Oh! He must have sensed you nearby and was trying to greet you," she told Ben. She patted Bear's head. "Next time, warn me before you run me into your master though," she said.

"Good boy," Ben said softly.

Bear rolled his eyes and began to mumble before stalking off stiff-legged.

They both laughed at the sight.

"It might be the master bit," Ben said. "I don't know which of us belongs to the other but I'm pretty sure Bear doesn't see me as his master."

His glorious eyes crinkled in amusement but Kat barely noticed. That voice. Why did no one warn her about that voice? It sounded like Bear's deep rumble when he smelled Teyla's stew. A happy, purely masculine sound that poured over her senses. With Bear, she felt safe and a tiny bit homesick, but this, this was pure sensual pleasure.

She realized she was staring and shook herself. "Uhm, are you meeting the boys?"

Ben nodded. "I was racing to the pub when I attacked you. Again, I'm dreadfully sorry."

She smiled and hooked her arm in his. Nice arms, she thought. Nice everything if she remembered the solid chest she had landed on.

"I was about to meet them too until Bear decided to race off. I think they are all there. Adrian, Colin, Sheppard, the team." 

Except Ronon she thought. Sheppard had kept him so busy the past few days that she had only seen him on away missions. She had hoped for more time to intimately explore the big man but she was glad she had been able to give him a proper goodbye kiss before boarding the shuttle.

"I thought Colin was back on the Excalibur?" Ben said, walking with her through the town square.

"We thought we would be but they haven't arrived yet. We are hoping by tomorrow," Kat explained.

"Awesome," Ben said softly, smiling broadly.

Kat couldn't help herself and peeked at his thoughts. He was pleased to meet her. She bit back an answering sigh of pleasure.

She schooled her breath as she realized this was the great surprise Sheppard had hinted at this morning when they flew twenty crew to the surface. She wasn't sure if she should swat John or kiss him for the subterfuge but she was feeling in a generous mood as they approached the charming pub.

The Atlantis team sat around a table in the shade of a large tree.

"There's a sight," Adrian said. He met them, greeting his cousin with a fierce hug.

Then Colin hugged Ben, holding him for a moment. Kat realized each man was aware that space was unpredictable and each greeting and parting might be their last.

Sheppard stood, holding out a hand. "Cumbers," he said, amused. "I see you met our famous teammate."

"I nearly killed her thanks to Bear," he admitted. Then he had to explain to the chorus of questions.

The group settled around the table and Kat found herself between Ben and Colin. She felt a touch on her hand and squeezed Colin's fingers.

She could tell he was dying to ask her impression of his cousin but she just leaned into Colin's shoulder a bit. Lovely men. She was surrounded by lovely men and sometimes that was enough, she thought. Bear nosed her arm. Lovely males, of all species, she amended as she rubbed Bear’s ears.

"I see Bear has a new friend," Ben said.

"He is quite taken with Kat," Teyla said. She released Torren, telling him to stay in sight and Bear mumbled before walking to the park play area with the boy. 

Other children from the Atlantis welcomed the small boy as they climbed the playground equipment. Kat felt anew the sense of a small village with the Atlantis crew. It was different from the Excalibur, she thought. More relaxed and yet still professional. She liked it, she realized and wondered why the Excalibur felt less familial.

Teyla looked up to see her partner Kanaan arrive. He whispered in Teyla’s ear and she brightened. She glanced at Sheppard. 

“We have a few hours before the shuttle has to return. Would you mind terribly watching Torren?”

Sheppard waved them away. “Have fun kids. We’ll keep an eye on Torren.”

Teyla and Kanaan hurried toward the cabins scattered around the green. The crew shared a knowing look as more Atlantis crew began to pair up and seek privacy in the cabins.

“So how was Earth?” Adrian asked.

“Good,” Ben said but Kat sensed something behind his response. 

“I got to see my folks in San Francisco and a quick trip home to see the grandparents. The girls are getting big,” he said. He turned to Kat. “My oldest sister has two little girls. They are amazing but I swear they double in size every time I’m home.”

Kat nodded as she sensed his love for his family. “How are your parents?” she asked.

“Good. They’re hoping to see you soon,” Ben said. “Mum is returning in a few days to continue talks with the Gorchan leadership.”

“Hopefully it goes better than Elizabeth’s recent attempt,” Sheppard said. He filled Ben in on the diplomatic debacle on O-Berone. 

“That’s ridiculous to blame us for threats that are coming from native planets,” Ben said.

“They’re pretty upset with Blacktide Mining for expanding so quickly in the region. They see a connection there that we might not agree with,” Colin said.

“That’s crazy,” Ben said. “Darius is a great guy. I’m not just saying that because he’s my godfather,” he told the group. “He has a lifetime of service and philanthropy on Earth.”

“He’s more than just a godfather,” Adrian said, smiling. “He was almost your father.”

“Almost your father?” Kat asked.

Ben grinned. “He and Mum grew up together. Everyone assumed they would marry but she met my dad and that was it. The two suitors didn’t get on well at first but now they are all great friends,” Ben said.

Kat said, “Unfortunately he doesn’t have that lifetime of history here. It’s only the past few years that these people know about and from their perspective, it seems pretty dramatic.”

Ben pondered this for a moment. “I can see that,” he said finally. He looked at her. “It will be a real boon to Starfleet to have your perspective, Katie,” he said.

Colin flinched, then saw Kat was not going to respond. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Why do they get to call you Katie and I can’t? He did you bodily harm. I just threatened it!” Colin said, sounding a bit put out. 

Ben looked so confused Sheppard took pity on him. “Your cousin has been harassing and tormenting our visiting math scholar.” 

Ben looked at Colin as though he had lost his mind. “Harassing?” he asked.

“First he tried to feed her to some Orci,” Sheppard said. 

“Hey, that was her fault,” Colin protested.

“Then there was the dragon,” Adrian added. The team murmured in agreement. 

“Again, not my fault,” Colin said, resigned now.

“After all the things he did on the Excalibur, I’ve just become accustomed to it I’m afraid,” Kat replied.

Ben sat back, looking at his cousin, famous for his romantic exploits, and considered. Colin began to hastily explain. 

“It’s fine. She’s just such a pill, you know. It’s a miracle we’ve survived her,” he tried to make light of it. He looked to the team for support but they gave him blank looks, not helping. 

Kat bit back a smile as they let the handsome officer flounder. 

“Pill?” Ben asked, looking a Kat. She looked angelic, and just a touch hurt.

He frowned at Colin.

“A terrible pill,” his cousin said, looking to Sheppard for support.

“I have found Dr. Harrison to be one of the most delightful science geeks I’ve ever worked with.” Sheppard lifted his mug. “To Kat. You are welcome on my team anytime.”

“Here, here!” the team agreed.

Colin sighed.

Ben’s frown deepened as he looked at his cousin and Kat couldn’t stand it. She and Adrian burst out laughing together. 

“Ah, lass, we are going to miss you,” Adrian said.

“Are you sure I can’t take you back and leave, you know-- HIM?” she said giving Colin a disparaging look.

“I would send them both back and keep you,” Sheppard said. 

Colin sent Kat a look promising retribution. Ben considered this as a smile began to creep over his face. Kat sensed his relief that his family liked her. She looked at Adrian who winked at her.

“Speaking of team, where is Ronon?” Ben asked.

“He is filling out his away mission reports, for the past year,” Sheppard said.

Ben whistled. “Has he ever filled those out before?”

“Very succinctly. He might have the record for shortest mission report in Starfleet,” Sheppard acknowledged.

“Who did he piss off?” Ben asked softly.

“Elizabeth, when he nearly did kill Kat,” Rodney said.

Adrian explained. “He’s still trying to use the Berellian belt. Miss Katie was trying to help. You can imagine.”

“It was terrifying,” Rodney said.

“I have never seen a belt react that way,” Adrian said, shaking his head.

“I have,” Colin said cheerfully, then subsided at their looks. 

“I am so sorry,” Ben said, turning to her.

“For what?” she asked.

“Where do I begin?” he said, sounding appalled. 

“I would never blame you for your cousin’s complete lack of manners,” she said, amusement lacing her words. 

He grinned in return.

“So hell has frozen over,” he said.

“Beg pardon?” Kat asked.

“Colin has met a woman who is immune to his charms,” Ben said, clearly amused as Colin made a low growling noise in his throat.

“Actually, he’s become positively monk-like since his return,” Sheppard said.

Ben’s eyebrow arched. 

“He seems to be having some trouble communicating with women lately. It’s been quite amusing,” Adrian said.

“That I would pay to see,” Ben said.

Kat sensed Torren was getting tired and hungry. She sent a telepathic message to Sheppard. He ordered food for the little boy and then retrieved him from the playground.

Torren crawled into Kat's lap. He began to suck his thumb.

"Are you hungry, love?" she asked, kissing the top of his head. He nodded.

The food arrived at that moment and his eyes lit up. Fresh fruit, roasted vegetables and some small, battered fish bites. It smelled delicious.

Ben wiped the little boy's hands with a damp towel while Sheppard dished up a plate of food for him, including several of the fish bites.

Sheppard said, "Those are always a hit with the kids."

More children began to join them and soon each adult held or assisted a child as they shared a growing feast. Grateful parents waved at Sheppard and the team as they disappeared for a chance at privacy.

From the corner of her eye, Kat watched Ben holding a little girl with green skin and blue curls. He listened intently as she recounted their games on the playground. He seemed so at ease with children, Kat knew he must be a wonderful uncle. 

She glanced at the little boy in her arms and sighed in happiness. Torren grinned as he fed Kat a bite of fish with still slightly grubby playground hands. She accepted the treat, thanking him.

Ben gave her a rueful look but she laughed. "It's very good," she told Torren. She saw Ben's smile as she cuddled the little boy.

In time parents began to retrieve their children as some crew returned to the ship and others arrived. Other crew began to pair up and head for the cabins, seeking a few precious hours of respite before they returned to the ship. Some shopped in the local craft stores around the plaza while others joined in a soccer game in the town center. The midday wound down to afternoon as everyone visibly relaxed from the tension of the past few weeks.

“I can't believe you're not already fishing at your favorite spot,” Colin said.

Ben gave him a look. "I am perfectly content," Ben assured him.

"Fishing?" Kat asked. "That's right, you promised," she told Colin.

“Actually Ben is the real fisherman on the ship,” Colin said. He pointed to two fishing rods leaning against a wicker tackle box. 

Adrian picked up one of the rods. "We went to all the trouble of replicating your dad's fishing pole, Katie. You have to break it in," Adrian said. 

Ben touched the rod reverently. "Your dad's?" he asked. Then he glanced at her, remembering.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you. Is your fishing spot a secret or might I share it?"

HIs face lit up. "You like to fish?" he asked as though he could hardly believe it.

She nodded. “I grew up fishing with my father."

Ben's eyes widened but his good manners considered her feelings. "I'm so sorry...” he said, not sure what to say.

"Since Ben is content, it looks like you won’t be needing this,” Adrian said, setting the pole aside.

Kat said, “But I was so hoping to have a chance before we leave.”

“I would love to go fishing,” Ben said quickly. 

“I would like to remind you what happened the last time you were fishing on shore leave,” Colin told Kat.

She thought for a moment, confused.

"Piranhas the size of elephants," he reminded her.

She sighed. "It wasn't like you had to go swimming with them, just Damian and me.”

The rest of the table looked at her.

“Why would you swim with them, love?” Adrian asked.

“A little girl had fallen into the river. We were trying to help her. Damian actually saved her. I was bait.”

Ben looked horrified but Sheppard assured him. "Don't worry. It happens all the time."


	122. Fishing With Ben

Ben took the gear from Kat and held up a hand to steady her as she stepped on board the small boat. He grinned as she settled Bear in the middle of the boat.

"Is the swimsuit a precaution or resignation of the inevitable?" he asked, tipping his head toward the big wolf. 

She laughed. "Neither. I love the water." She patted Bear's head. "I'm sure he will be fine."

Ben started the small crystal motor and navigated away from the doc. "We had a couple dogs when I was a kid who could spend the day in the boat without a problem. And one who tipped us over every time."

"So you left it at home, I presume?"

"Heck no, we took it every time,” he said with a smile. “I was probably a teenager before I realized you could go fishing without swimming."

She laughed. "My dad took his fishing pretty seriously. He usually banished Mum because she was prone to push him in if he got too fussy."

Ben shook his head. "We have all learned about the legend but it's tough to imagine them as just people," he said softly. "And parents."

Kat nodded, patting Bear's head. "They were great. They had been through ten years of trying to find homes for the Botany crew by the time I was born so they had learned to be a good team."

"So the crew didn't stick together?" Ben asked, sounding surprised.

"No, they wanted to find a new home and settle but the first couple planets they found had small settlements and adding that many humans with extraordinary skills would have been devastating to the local culture so Dad decided to only leave couples who could meld into the local culture."

"That must have taken a while," Ben said thoughtfully. “The Botany barely had warp speed and couldn't travel between planets as quickly as we do."

"They found six worlds in the first five years and then they settled on a planet with a much bigger population for a few years. Eventually there were problems. Mum said most of the Botany crew understood they were missing empathy but they weren't always able to stay out of trouble."

Ben anchored the boat inside a quiet bay and handed Kat the replica of her father's pole. She held it up. "Would you like to try it?"

"God yes. Is that weird?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I’m getting used to the whole ‘John Harrison’ factor."

“That we're all a bit star struck?” He gave her a rueful smile.

She nodded and deftly baited her hook. "A bit. Damian is the worst. Between the light saber and the guitar, he has become quite the fanboy."

“Lightsaber?” Ben asked.

She grinned. “It’s a long story.”

Bear rested his body on her foot and watched her, head cocked to the side.

"How is Damian doing?" Ben asked.

"Good. He’s a wonderful leader. You were right."

Ben smiled. "He's a natural but he’s young and he’s pretty cool about being part of the pack for now."

"Or herd?" she asked, thinking of the horsemen moniker.

It took Ben a split second to get the pun before he grinned at her. "Nice one," he said softly.

She flicked her line a few times before casting into the deep blue-purple water on her side. Ben did the same opposite her in the tiny boat. 

The water was so pure they could see to a surprising depth. Kat didn’t sense any frightening creatures but could sense lots of movement and thought this might indeed be an excellent fishing spot.

"This is nice," he said, looking up at the sky. 

The temperate weather, nearly Earth-like atmosphere and lovely environment made this a perfect place for shore leave. Kat also wondered if it was the closest planet to the Earth inbound wormhole, did her parents once stop here?

Ben flexed the rod and admired the reel, playing with the smooth mechanism. He looked delighted. “This is perfect.”

"Designed by an engineer," she said, amused as she could see him itching to take it apart.

They were quiet for a time and then Ben asked, "Do you mind talking about him? I don't want to pry if it bothers you at all."

She looked at this polite English gentleman and her heart bloomed just a bit more. He was lovely.

“No. If I start to feel blue, I’ll let you know,” she said. “Sometimes talking about them helps me feel them more closely.” Bear leaned a big head on her knee and she fed him one of the treats from the kit.

Ben considered for a moment. “I saw video of you sparring with Teyla. I recognized some of the moves. We’ve incorporated them into Starfleet training but some of your moves were pretty innovative. Did he teach you?”

She nodded. “He had to adapt to make use of my size and my strengths so maybe that’s what you don’t recognize? He was pretty adamant that I practice daily to make sure I could take care of myself.”

“Good dad,” Ben murmured.

“He was. The best,” she said.

“My father said you had no idea what they planned when you went to sleep. That must have been terrible when you woke up. I’m so sorry,” he said and she could see he meant it.

“Logically I know Uncle Matt and my folks would do anything for me so I can understand but I’m still quite angry too.” She shrugged. “It’s not logical but it seems to be the stage of grief I’m at sometimes.”

“It makes sense,” he said. “People can do the most unfathomable things and we don’t have a choice but it doesn’t mean we have to like it,” he said softly. 

She could see the darkening in his aura and wondered what that was from but didn’t pry. 

He shook himself and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get maudlin on your shore leave. From all appearances, you’ve earned it after a couple weeks with Sheppard.”

She chuckled. “Commander Sheppard has been lovely to work with. His whole team has been. Even poor Rodney.”

“Poor Rodney?” he asked, sounding bemused.

“The man seems to be terrified of his shadow. I wondered how he qualified for space travel,” Kat said.

Ben snorted. “By being the smartest guy in any room. And most annoying,” he added. “He seems to have a good rapport with Elizabeth and John though. They make a good team.”

“They do. I adore the Excalibur crew but have been pleased to work with Teyla and Ronon too.”

“Except for nearly killing you with the Berellian sparring belt?” he asked.

Her eyes widened at the memory. “Seriously! I told him I was going to throw it out the nearest air lock but Adrian convinced me it is better behaved with you.”

Ben nodded. “Years of practice, not any special talent, I’m afraid. Although Ronon might not ever be able to control it.” Ben thought for a moment and she could see his need to explain a teammate to her. 

“He has good reason to be angry. His entire planet and everyone he loved was wiped out. I think in similar circumstances I would want to destroy the universe as well. It makes him a brilliant warrior in the field but probably not a good candidate with the Berellian belt.”

She nodded. “I offered to teach him meditation but Teyla laughed so much I thought she was going to hurt herself. It seems that has not been very successful in the past.”

Ben thought about that. “Christ,” he said as a grin spread over his features. “Can you imagine?”

She giggled. “Maybe not,” she admitted.

“We could put him and McKay in therapy together but I’m pretty sure at least one of them wouldn’t survive,” Ben said.

She giggled so hard at that image she nearly snorted. Bear sighed and stretched out as much as he could in the tiny boat, little more than a canoe.

“How did you and Bear end up together?” Kat asked.

“I was repairing a communication array on an away mission and there he was. He followed me back to camp and when we left he climbed on the shuttle and refused to leave,” he explained.

She arched an eyebrow. 

“Seriously,” he said. “We could not get him off the shuttle, so we took him back to the Atlantis. Elizabeth was gracious enough to let him stay.”

Ben watched the big canine. “Shortly after, I was trapped on a planet with an Orci hunting party. He saved my life. I guess he’s been part of the team ever since.”

Kat considered this. “He was really helpful when we stumbled upon the Orci planet of origin. He’s completely fearless. I have to admit, he’s a bit intriguing. A normal wolf would have run from the danger there but he raced toward it to protect me.”

Ben nodded. “He’s pretty amazing. We ran an operation into a slave trader facility and I swear, he understood everything.” He paused. “He probably follows directions better than McKay.”

Kat nodded as she agreed. “Poor Rodney.” Then she felt a tug on her line and began to reel in her catch. It was strong and big and she almost had too much help as Bear jumped up and started to bark.

Ben grabbed the big dog and yelled for him to, “Sit down!” and Bear sat so quickly the boat rocked madly.

Kat reeled in the struggling fish and Ben scooped it out of the water with a net. 

“Nice!” he said approvingly as he dropped it into a hamper at his feet and grinned. 

It was just a few moments later when his line tugged and he reeled in another beautiful fish. He held it up and said, “I think it’s smaller than yours.”

“I’ve been told size does matter,” she said, flirting with him a bit.

His eyes widened in shock and she laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Clearly I’ve been spending too much time with Damian and Colin.”

Ben snorted at that. “That’s a terrifying thought.”

“Well, a certain other Horseman has been conspicuously absent,” she reminded him.

He sighed. “I was starting to feel a bit cursed to be honest. Until I ran you over.” He sent her a cheeky grin. “It was not how I had imagined meeting you.”

“So you imagined meeting me,” she said, casting her line into the lovely water.

“Definitely,” that deep voice purred.

Kat noticed Bear rolling his eyes and Ben nudging him with a boot. She bit back a smile as Ben thought to the dog, “Hey, you insisted in coming along, big guy. Deal with it.”

Bear rumbled but subsided. In time they had each caught another beautiful fish and Kat put her reel down. 

“I wish I could taste what Teyla is going to do with these,” she said.

“They actually will cook them for you here. We could have a feast,” he told her.

“That would be fun. We had a camp out with the kids on the Excalibur before I left. It was quite fun. Well, until the giant piranha,” she added.

Ben looked surprised. “I know Elizabeth is disobeying the rules about landing parties but I’m surprised Chris is too.”

“I believe he thought there was less danger to the crew from Orci, than keeping the children cooped up any longer,” she said. “The odd soccer game was known to break out at inopportune times- and places,” she explained.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Wow. Things must be changing on the ‘Calibur,” he said.

“Do you mind?” she asked, thinking this was most likely her future captain.

He shook his head. “After seeing how Elizabeth runs the Atlantis, I think I can see the benefit to a bit of fun occasionally for the families.” His eyes twinkled. “Within reason of course.”

“Absolutely, commander,” she said, giving him a smart salute.

Kat looked around the lake as the sun dipped lower on the horizon and thought how very lovely this place was. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Ben said.

She looked startled. “My dad used to say that.”

“It’s been a couple centuries since we’ve used pennies but the saying has stuck,” he admitted.

“I was just thinking that my parents must not have found this planet when they came through the wormhole. If they had, it’s hard to imagine them leaving. They could have found a quiet, uninhabited space to settle,” she said.

“Or not. We know the populations on planets have fluctuated over time. We believe this one had several substantial populations less than a hundred years ago. We don’t know what happened though.”

He recast his line and continued. “We’ve found similar fluctuations on other planets. And of course we’ve found ancient remains of massive civilizations on several planets that seem to have died off millennia ago. They didn’t leave any structural evidence of destruction so we are left to the legends regarding what happened.”

Kat nodded. “We recently explored one,” she said.

“The cultural archeologists have found several similar legends about the gods going to war across the galaxy thousands of years ago and believe it’s like Earth... there is probably some truth behind the legends.”

He shrugged. “Unfortunately, we haven’t met any super races that survived from those early civilizations.” He thought for a moment. “It’s really fascinating how different Andromeda is compared to the Milky Way.”

“How so?” she asked.

“Andromeda worlds have really similar languages across some planets in this sector and similar oral traditions of their gods and history. Or goddesses,” he amended. 

“The Milky Way isn’t like that?”

He shook his head. “No, most civilizations appear to have evolved independently, but then, they are geographically further apart than the planets in this galaxy. It’s like Andromeda is the perfect host for humanoid life.”

She reeled in her final fish and deftly removed the hook.

Ben continued. “We know from the Vulcans extensive archeological study that so many worlds in the Milky Way destroyed themselves during their technical evolution. And some have self-destructed cyclically. Earth nearly did as well a couple times but somehow humans in Andromeda have been pretty consistently...” he sought a word and finally said, “chill. They’ve actively chosen peace, and spiritual or cultural pursuits rather than conquest and destruction.” 

He shrugged. “Some anthropologists believe it is due to the cultural tie to goddesses. Family, peace, and culture are valued more than power and conquest. At this point, we are really just guessing though.”

Kat nodded. “I only knew of Earth’s history from my parents. They had no idea what the rest of the galaxy was like.”

Ben shook his head. “It’s amazing they did so well here,” he said. “There are some pretty heated discussions about what happened to the crew. Some historians are just crazy to understand what happened, how did your parents and Matt survive, did any of the other crew survive? It’s a little overwhelming in the media right now.”

She nodded. “Christopher warned me. We thought it best to wait a bit before considering travel to the Milky Way. Your parents agreed.”

Ben sighed. “I’m so sorry. For history buffs and Botany Bay fans, it’s beyond exciting. For you, it’s probably a pain in the ass.”

She smiled. “I’ve been protected from it fortunately by Starfleet so it hasn’t been so bad.”

“Thank you for allowing the science community the chance to study the Botany Bay.” He looked a little embarrassed. “I confess I took a quick tour of it with my father. It was amazing to actually walk the halls and touch the controls.” His enthusiasm faded in an instant. “Dear god, I’m so sorry. That’s where you lost your family. I’m a complete ass.”

She sighed. “My mum hated the Botany Bay after so many years of struggle to survive on board, and I have to admit, I am less than fond of her as well now.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them until Bear’s head popped up. He snarled and Kat shook her head. 

“Do you hear that?” she asked.

Ben looked around, surprised. “Hear what?”

“It sounded like a whisper,” she said as she noted the small insect buzzing around Bear’s head. She thought it odd to see a small insect so far from shore but then Bear jumped up and barked furiously. 

“Bear, sit down!” Ben said as the boat began to rock. 

It did no good. The big dog began to snap at the insect and growl. Kat latched the gear kit and catch reel lids, then tethered her poles as Ben tried to wrestle Bear down. Bear sat down, barking furiously and then the insect dove at his rump, stinging him.

It was the last straw. The wolf-dog leaped up to catch the flying pest. Kat tried to counterbalance the boat but Bear landed heavily against one side just as Ben rose to tackle him. The jostling threw Ben off balance and Kat took a deep breath as the inevitable happened.


	123. Soaking Wet

Kat dove under when she hit the water and cleared the capsized boat. She surfaced and breathed, looking quickly for her companions. Ben surfaced on the other side and called for her. 

“I’m okay. Is Bear with you?” she asked, treading the cool water.

“No,” he said, sounding concerned. She heard a splash as he dove down but then a furry head appeared near Kat and she swam to the paddling canine. 

Ben surfaced on their side and she called to him, “Bear’s okay!”

Ben swam toward her and Kat saw the concern, frustration and anger in him. She held her breath. Then he took a deep breath and calmed, amusement joining the cauldron of emotions. She hid a smile as she realized how much his reaction mirrored her father’s when children or animals derailed his careful fishing plans.

Ben swam to them and helped her drag the dog to the boat. Ben dove under again and came back up holding a flotation vest that had been trapped underneath. She helped wrap the device around the dog who seemed to be a strong swimmer but she appreciated Ben’s concern.

Ben grabbed the dog’s collar and looked into his eyes. “You are an idiot,” he said, then tried to bite back the laughter. He gave Kat a rueful look. “I guess we know which category he fits into for fishing dogs.”

She laughed as she held onto the side of the now-surfaced hull. “Perhaps you should have worn a swimsuit as well.”

Ben exhaled. “Done in by my optimism once again,” he said. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, and grinned. “Not the first time,” she reminded him. She swam toward the bobbing wicker baskets holding their catch and tackle. Ben helped drag them toward the boat. 

“I can’t believe they survived,” he said.

“They might not for long but once we get them in the boat, they’ll be fine,” she said.

He arched an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s going to happen,” he said. “We can call the Atlantis to beam us up.” He sighed. “I will never hear the end of this,” he added with a slight grin.

“We could just right the dinghy,” she offered.

“From someone who has spent countless hours trying to right capsized boats, I don’t think we’ll have much luck.”

“Huh,” she said. “My dad always just righted the boat,” she told him.

Ben looked a little exasperated. “He had super strength. You’re stuck with just a mere mortal here, I’m afraid,” he said.

“Daddy always said it was a matter of physics not strength.” She dove under the boat and nearly snorted when she heard him think, “Daddy? Well cripes, how is a guy supposed to compete with that?” 

Kat swam under the boat and found an air pocket underneath. Perfect. She dove under again and resurfaced near Ben. 

“Want to try?” she said, sending him an encouraging look.

He shrugged. “I’ll try anything once.”

“Good to know, Commander,” she told him. She explained that they needed to dive under and resurface inside the boat, in the air well.

He arched an eyebrow but nodded. “Okay.” He looked at Bear, paddling happily around in circles and barking encouragement. “Don’t go anywhere,” Ben said.

“Roo!!”

Ben took her hand and squeezed her fingers encouragingly. They both took a deep breath and dove down. Ben guided her under the boat and made sure to pull her into the air well. She didn’t need his help but appreciated his thoughtfulness.

He resurfaced beside her; their faces next to each other in the dark space. Ben touched his Starfleet watch and illuminated the small space.

“I take it you don’t get claustrophobic?” he asked.

“Sometimes, but not usually in the water,” she admitted.

They tread water for a moment, bumping into each other and holding onto the boat above them. Then Ben’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward. Kat closed her eyes as he touched his lips to hers- gentle, whisper soft.

When they separated, Ben whispered, “Worth it.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Does this mean Bear is no longer...” she tried to remember the phrase, ”In the doghouse?”

That husky voice responded, “Don’t tell him. He needs to grovel a bit.”

She said in an equally conspiratorial voice, “I doubt it will work, but I promise.”

He grinned in agreement. Then he looked overhead and said, “All right, Dr. Harrison. What now?”

She showed him how to break the surface suction, then leverage the boat up over their heads as they strained to push it hard enough to flip the craft over. 

The boat splashed them both but stabilized into the water. 

“Yes!” Ben said, elated. “That was slick!”

Kat laughed. “Daddy had lots of practice, I’m afraid.”

Ben helped push her into the boat, then handed her errant gear and finally, Bear. The struggling dog landed in a heap at her feet and she asked him, “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” as she helped Ben roll into the boat as well. 

In response, Bear shook a torrent of water over them. 

“Worst dog ever,” Ben growled, giving him a disgusted look.

Bear grinned and responded with a series of roo’s.

Kat laughed as she tried to bail water from the bottom of the boat. “He doesn’t seem repentant at all.”

Ben fiddled with the crystal engine, then yelped as he cut his finger on the engine housing. 

“Ouch! Fuck,” he said, then looked horrified. 

She giggled. The man was adorable.

“I have heard that before. In multiple Earth languages.”

“Your dad would swear?” he asked.

“No, mum. She was raised by nuns,” Kat responded, as though that explained everything.

He giggled this time.

Kat wanted to heal the small cut but he wrapped a cloth around it and turned back to the engine. Ben sighed in relief when it started.

He asked Kat, “Are you ready to return from our adventure?”

She nodded. “We need to get these fish cooked,” she said. “I’m starved.”

Ben steered the little boat across the lake as Kat relaxed, tilting her face into the sun. 

She nearly blushed as she caught his thought. “God, she’s beautiful.” Then a rueful, “And brilliant. You are so out of your league Cumberbatch.”

She opened her eyes and caught his glance. “I had a lovely time. Thank you so much.”

“Even though my dog tried to drown you?” 

The man had the most charming smile she had ever seen, she thought, as his eyes crinkled and dimples appeared. His hair was beginning to dry into short curls in the fading sunlight. She had never seen a man so appealing in all her life.

“I’m sure you would have saved me,” she replied, flirting a bit.

“Absolutely,” he said softly.


	124. Into the Frying Pan

"That smells amazing,” Katie said as one of the local chefs put their steaming fish on the table. 

“You don’t deserve any,” Ben told the ever-hopeful Bear. The dog ignored him and sat patiently at Katie’s side.

“If it wasn’t for Katie, we wouldn’t have any fish,” Ben reminded him. Bear turned his back a bit towards him to make his own point clear. 

As everyone dished up the fruits, vegetables and delicacies, Katie surreptitiously fed Bear several bites of fish. Ben rolled his eyes and gave the wolf one last glower. 

Torren rested in his mother’s arms, fighting to stay awake. Kanaan fed him several bites of food before his head drooped on Teyla’s shoulder and stayed. She kissed his soft hair and continued to tease Sheppard about his own lack of success during the afternoon.

“Who would have thought that you could be so soundly beaten at soccer?” she asked.

Sheppard held up a hand in surrender. “I admit, when you factor in our missing and most valuable teammate Ronan, their lucky kicks and the extremely bad officiating,” he gave Rodney a jaundiced look. “We did end up with fewer points than Team Horsemen. For once.”

A chorus of disapproval made Torren flinch and everyone lowered their voices, laughing at the war between the two teams. 

“I do not remember Ronan being such a help in the past few games. Unless nearly knocking poor Carson unconscious and fouling out each game somehow earns points,” Teyla said. 

“It’s his secret weapon. The other team is terrified of what he might do next,” Sheppard said.

Colin and Adrian looked at each other. “Do you remember being terrified?” Colin asked.

“No, I don’t remember being terrified,” Adrian said in his lilting Irish drawl. “Perhaps it was some other group of handsome rogues you were thinking of?”

Sheppard snorted. “I don’t think I was referring to one now,” he said.

The group continued to tease each other as evening fell and the town lit with flickering crystal lanterns. After dinner, they moved to a fire pit and Sheppard began to play his guitar.

Ben watched Katie in the flickering light of the bonfire. One of the children rested in her arms, her face soft and glowing as she listened to the music.

She glanced toward him and he blushed, aware he had been staring. He wondered how anyone didn’t stare. She was just lovely. He looked at the group around the fire and noted how very much they seemed to like her. Adrian was clearly smitten with her and Colin, well, that was interesting too. Colin acted as though he didn’t particularly like her but Ben had noted his protective look when a local youth had lingered too close to her during dinner.

Her face was an interesting melding of her mother’s soft beauty and her father’s aristocratic features. Together, they made perfection. Not that a woman’s beauty was a thing to base any sane decisions on, he knew from recent, disastrous example. Yet, for all her beauty, she seemed genuinely charming. The children adored her. Rodney was practically melting on her and Sheppard acted as though she had earned a spot in his very small and hard-won inner circle.

Good grief, even Bear leaned against her, softening against her leg with a big head on one knee. 

Ben was so very, very glad the Excalibur was late. He wondered how long he would be allowed to spend with her before they arrived. Sheppard said the Atlantis was hoping for a few days’ shore leave. With any luck, he could show her that incredible spot on the other side of the lake. 

Torren roused himself for a moment and implored, “Sing mama.”

Teyla kissed his head and began to sing a beautiful lullaby from her home world. When she finished, Torren said, “Now Kat.”

Ben had noticed the crew calling her Kat, not Katie. Yet she hadn’t corrected him. He needed to ask her which she preferred, he realized. Then she began to sing and all reason fled.

The soft, sexy lilt washed over him as she sang a French lullaby. His imagination ran wild picturing Catherine Beauchamp, no Harrison, singing the song to her baby girl. Did John Harrison listen to her like Ben was now, barely able to breathe from the sheer beauty of it?

He tried to picture them as a family, a normal family going about their lives on Gorchan. What were their lives like? Historians from the Milky Way were scouring through records on Gorchan, trying to fill in the missing blanks. There were rumors that her admission materials at the university raised more questions than answers. She had challenged entrance tests in lieu of providing transcripts from her childhood schooling. That wasn’t uncommon apparently on Gorchan with so many souls coming from different planets and cultures. They were tested on ability and placed accordingly. 

Katie had been placed very, very highly. Clearly, her brilliant father had a hand in her education as her math and science understanding was exceptional. Still, if she grew up on Gorchan, wouldn’t she just submit her paperwork?

A thought occurred to him. What if she didn’t grow up on Gorchan? What if she grew up on a small planet like this, living a peaceful life with her family?

Something in Ben ached a bit. He hoped so. While he admired Harrison’s brilliance and courage, he held a hope that the man had landed in this galaxy to a kinder, gentler way of life. He had always secretly harbored a belief that Harrison would have been a very different sort of man if he had been given some of the benefits of a loving home and upbringing. Like Ben had enjoyed, he thought.

The thought usually led to the bigger question. What if he had lived John Harrison’s life? Would he have made the same decisions and had such a lasting impact for the good of society? Ben hoped so but he couldn’t help but wonder.

As the evening air began to chill, the crew moved toward their cabins and rooms. Katie handed the sleepy Vulcan child to his mother. She rose and stretched, kissing Adrian on the cheek. He and Colin were sharing a cabin, presumably with Ben. Sheppard and Rodney challenged the boys to a poker game. 

“I’m going to stretch my legs before I turn in,” she told Colin and Sheppard.

Ben began to argue. “After lights out, Starfleet regulations require everyone to stay within the town parameter,” he told her. “For your own safety.”

Sheppard snorted and Ben gave him a confused look. 

“You could use the buddy system,” Adrian offered. “Find someone to go with you in case of trouble.”

Ben looked a bit confused because that clearly was not in the regulations but at the expectant looks from his cousins, he finally nodded. “Right!” he said. “I would be happy to accompany you if you don’t mind.”

Kat smiled and linked arms with him. “I think that is an excellent idea Commander.”


	125. Magic

“It’s so lovely here,” Kat said, as they strolled along the lake. 

Bear trotted ahead of them, sniffing the air, his fluffy tail wafting happily. The two moons provided enough silvery light to illuminate their way. Iridescent insects flickered around them, softly fluttering their wings in the cooling night air. 

Kat shivered a bit and Ben pulled off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She felt bad that he would now be cold but then remembered seeing her father do the same for her mum. It must be an earth custom, she thought, snuggling into the warmth and thanking him.

They walked in silence for a moment along a trail that wove through flower beds, then trees surrounding the lake. Kat wondered again if her parents had walked along this path.

“I can see why Starfleet chose this for a recreation spot,” she said, breathing in the perfect mixture of oxygen, scented with the flowers growing up the tree trunks. 

Ben nodded. “It’s so close to the Milky Way wormhole that it was one of the first places explored,” he told her. He added softly. “I agree, wondering if your parents ever came here.” He was thinking of their conversation in the boat, she realized.

She said, “The Bay’s navigation was damaged in the wormhole and it was never calibrated to be this far from Earth so they were charting their own way. They used theoretical physics to guess where planets might be from gravitational evidence and then fought the Bay’s failing engines until they reached the first planet.”

“Out of control and blind as a bat,” Ben murmured.

Kat gave him a questioning look. 

“It’s how my dad described their first weeks in the Andromeda galaxy,” he explained. “They had similar engine and navigational problems but they were a bit more prepared as the experts had predicted some of it.” 

He shook his head before continuing, “They also had a ship that was actually completed and ready for an extended voyage. What your parents accomplished is amazing.”

“I don’t think they had any choice,” Kat responded. “It took them months to reach the first planet and they barely made it.” She glanced at him. “Funny how our parents were both among the first from the Milky Way to explore this galaxy.”

Ben nodded. “Mine by choice. Yours by fate.”

She smiled. “My dad wasn’t a big fan of fate. He said he didn’t believe in it until the wormhole, then he fought it on a daily basis.”

“Was it hard for them on Gorchan?” Ben asked.

She considered for a moment. “I actually grew up on a different planet. One not too different from this. It was lovely and a wonderful place to be a child. We traveled to Gorchan later, when I was ready for my advanced studies.” She left out a lifetime of explanations but thought they could wait.

“Gorchan must have been a bit of a shock,” Ben said.

She nodded. “It was but it was exciting too. So much knowledge to study and so much culture and history to absorb. It was interesting. At least for me. I think Dad and Mum would have preferred to stay on my home world forever but they wanted to give me choices they never had.”

She bit her lip as she wondered again if their lives wouldn’t have been cut short if they had stayed on her home world. Ben’s warm hand wrapped around her fingers, gently squeezing in comfort.

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly. “We don’t have any choice over the decisions our parents make. Just as they don’t have any say what decisions we make as adults.”

They stopped on a quiet stretch of beach. Ben pulled her to a fallen log and sat. She leaned into his shoulder as they watched the water gently ripple in the moonlight. 

“I have to admit, I’m actually happy to hear that they had a relatively peaceful time while you were growing up. We owe your dad a lot on Earth. I’m glad he got to have a better time of it here.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. “They did. They were happy. Mostly they were happy wherever they were because they were together but my childhood was lovely.”

They sat for some time, enjoying the night until Kat felt Ben shiver from the cold. “You should take your jacket,” she admonished.

He shook his head. “Did you parents teach you about chivalry?” he asked.

“From a historical time frame. Mum aligned it with the patriarchy she blamed for most of the planet’s ills.”

“She wouldn’t be wrong,” Ben replied. “It’s funny how different some of the planets here are.”

“So I’m learning. As a mathematician, I wonder if there is a scientific reason for the differences in humanoid life and culture between the two galaxies but the biologist thinks sometimes things just happen.”

She looked up at Ben when he didn’t respond. His beautiful eyes studied her, devouring her. She felt the longing and raised her face to him. He bent and touched his lips to hers.

This kiss was better, certainly more comfortable, Kat thought, than their kiss in the lake. Still, the adrenaline she had felt then surged again. Her heartbeat increased and she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his own heart quickened tempo.

As Kat tried to place an arm around him, she felt Bear pushing between them from behind the log. His huge head broke their embrace and Ben started to admonish him but the big wolf leaped back and yelped. Kat and Ben stood as Bear snapped at the air and snarled. He yelped again and bit at his rump before crouching, looking into the trees. 

“Bear?” Kat said, reaching out, testing for some danger but not sensing anything.

The dog leaped into the woods with a vicious snarl and disappeared from sight.

Kat raced after him as she heard Ben shout, “Katie! Wait! You shouldn’t leave the path!”

She tried to reach for the dog, calling him mentally but as usual, she had trouble reading the big dog. She could hear him though, crashing through the brush and snarling.

She did however hear Ben calling the Atlantis from his communicator as he chased them. He asked the ship to beam both Dr. Harrison and “that stupid damned dog” to the ship. Kat could just imagine sweet Radek’s surprise at that call.

“What do you mean ‘why?’!” Ben shouted.

Kat could tell he was listening before he shouted, “Elizabeth! Thank God. Please beam Katie and Bear up to the ship.”

“Are they in danger?” Elizabeth asked.

Kat could sense Ben’s frustration rising. 

“Yes. She ran into the forest after Bear. They’re probably already lost!”

She could hear in his thoughts Elizabeth’s response. “Well, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Did Kat give any reason to think there is danger?”

“There’s real danger I’m going to murder that damned dog,” Ben thought. 

Kat nearly giggled. He was becoming equally concerned at the Atlantis' odd response. 

“Are you okay commander?” she heard Elizabeth ask.

Ben bit back an exasperated and hilariously disrespectful response before saying in a too-calm voice. “Elizabeth. I am fine. I’m chasing them. At least I think I am. It would be so much easier though if you simply beamed them up before they ran into any danger.”

“Well, I’m sure Dr. Harrison will be fine. She’s quite resourceful.”

She could sense Ben slow, look at his communicator, shake it in disbelief and then pocket it, deciding that the Atlantis crew had apparently lost their collective minds. He hesitated at a fork through the trees and she gave him a tiny push in the right direction as she tried to keep up with Bear. 

Kat ran for some time before finally sliding to a stop at the sight of the big wolf-dog. He stood in the moonlight in a clearing. She breathed in wonder. “Oh.” It was all she could say.

The clearing held a small pool of water, glistening darkly in the moonlight. Fed by a waterfall splashing down the hillside they faced, it reminded Kat of the stories of the Garden of Eden her mother told her. She had always pictured it to be something like this.

Ben nearly knocked her over running from the surrounding forest and then, before he could fuss at her, he stopped and stared at the scene as well. The little paradise was lit with lacy, flickering insects the size of small birds. Another insect sang with a trilling note from the forest, adding to the magical moment.

“Wow,” Ben said. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kat said. “Did you know this was here?” 

He shook his head as he caught his breath. “No. We’ve been told to stay within sight of the village.”

He sounded just a bit accusing. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said. Kat realized she had said something odd when his eye twitched. It was actually quite like Christopher’s twitch she noted.

“We should be able to find our way out,” she said, hoping to encourage him in case he was feeling overwrought at their situation. “Bear is quite good at navigation.”

Ben remembered his earlier threat and glowered at the dog. Bear patently ignored him. Kat smiled. 

“I would call for the Atlantis but they’ve apparently been abducted by aliens while I was gone,” he said in a dry tone. 

She giggled.

“You don’t seem too concerned by that news,” he said, looking at her.

“Does it happen often?” she asked. “We were nearly taken over and then nearly blown up and I was only on board a couple weeks so I presume it’s not unheard of.”

He arched an eyebrow nearly to his hairline. And now the other eye twitched. Then his good nature won out and he grinned. She heard him think, “I’m beginning to understand Colin’s response to her.”

Oh, he was a lovely man, she thought. She faced him, searching his features in the moonlight. Tall, lean, aristocratic-featured. Her heartbeat quickened in response to him. She realized this was what she had been looking for in her life, without evening knowing it was missing. 

She moved a hair’s breadth closer and raised on tiptoe. She gently rubbed her lips over his and teased that full bottom one. His arms came around her and pulled her against his chest. One hand gently cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. 

She felt Ben tense for a moment as Bear grumbled, then relax when the big dog moved further away before settling down to grouse at the nearby butterflies.


	126. Magic and Mushrooms

"It had been a while", Kat heard Ben think as he admonished himself to go slowly. Be respectful, cautious, generous. As he chided himself, she snuggled more deeply into his arms and felt his intentions war with aching need. 

She wanted to reach for him so badly, assure him that she felt the same but held back. They were moving fast, perhaps too fast, battling a sense of urgency as the clock ticked on their time together. She reminded herself that all good things take time, then sighed with pleasure as he ran his lips over her cheeks, down that so-sensitive spot on her neck.

He groaned and pulled back, breathing heavily. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized. 

She thought he seemed to do a lot of that with her. She tilted her head and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

“I didn’t mean to maul you,” he said. “You’re just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and this place,” he looked around. “This place is...”

“Magical,” she offered.

“Yes,” he said, looking at her. 

She nodded as she thought about that. It actually did feel magical. Their senses were heightened, endorphins pulsing. She paused for a moment, then sniffed the air. 

“Do you have a tri-corder with you?” she asked.

“No,” he said. 

She looked at her watch and touched the screen to pull up its minimal sensors. After a moment it beeped. She showed him the results. 

He glanced at her quizzically.

“Those luminescent insects,” she said. “They are similar to some grown on Gorchan as a recreational drug. They emit a sort of happy drug,” she explained. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Is it toxic?” he asked as he thought “well that explains that”.

She shook her head. “Just a light buzz,” she said. She reached out and one of the beautiful creatures approached, hovering, before landing on her outstretched hand.

She felt Ben’s resignation. “You want to study it?” he said, thinking of her background in biology.

“No, sometimes it’s nice to just enjoy the magic,” she told him.

She felt his spirits lift. He may be an experienced Starfleet officer but his heart longed for a bit of magic, she thought. How interesting.

“Well, we should leave before the little beasties have me attacking you again.”

“How do you know it wasn’t me doing the attacking?” she teased.

He grinned. “We could call it a draw,” he offered.

She nodded and whistled for Bear. As the wolf trotted toward them they drank in the scene one last time. She could tell Ben wished to stay a bit longer. She held out a hand. He took it, then followed her as she led him toward the waterfall. Ben held up his communicator and shone its spotlight into the darkness behind the tumbling waves.

They looked at each other and kindred spirits met for a moment. Bear trotted ahead, fearless and they followed, ducking under a slight overhang and splashing through knee deep water into a darkened cave entrance. Ben realized this was a really bad idea, even as the dog disappeared into the cave. He paused for a moment, considered the hundreds of possible ways this could go wrong and then decided if there was danger, Bear would alert them. Kat watched his thought process with interest as his need to protect, make the right decision and keep others safe warred with the little boy inside his soul who was dying to explore the dangerous cave. 

“I wonder if pirates have left any treasure,” he said under his breath, then smiled at her and clasped her fingers more tightly. “Ready?”

She nodded.

The cave turned out to be fairly shallow. After flashing his light around, Ben sighed in exaggerated disappointment. “No pirate treasure.”

Kat looked at the glowing fungus lining the walls and said softly, “Perhaps something even better.”

She reached out for the fungus but Ben touched her arm. “It may be poisonous,” he cautioned. 

She began to explain she thought it was safe but he withdrew a handkerchief and gently plucked one of the fungi. Kat reached in her side leg pocket and withdrew the plastic Teflon sample bag. 

She held it up and Ben dropped the fungus in. She pulled out her last bag and directed him to a delicate organism with a different iridescent pattern. She coached him on gathering some of the thin dust the mushroom grew in. Then she tucked both in her pocket. She grinned at him. “I love these pockets.”

He laughed. “I have to admit, I’ve gotten rather fond of them myself,” he told her.

“I wonder if Christopher will let me keep them,” she said.

“Each captain chooses his crew uniform from three basic styles and Chris years ago chose the more sleek, lightweight science/explorer style. The Atlantis uses the more militaristic style but it is definitely more utilitarian,” he said.

“I can see his point,” Kat conceded. “My first mission, I was so excited I must have carried twenty pounds of stuff in my pockets just because I could. Then I carried my backpack too. It was a bit much.”

He gave her an adorable look that he probably saved for rookies and science geeks, she realized. 

“We should head back. In case someone from town saw us disappear. They might have search parties out already,” he said.

She took his outstretched hand and followed him out of the cave and to the edge of the forest.

She looked at Bear. “Thank you for bringing us here. It’s lovely.” She bit back a smile at the less-than-complimentary thought Ben had toward the wayward dog.

Bear grinned and trotted confidently into the forest.

His human companions looked at each other, then followed, trusting the big dog to find his way back to the lake.


	127. Bubbles and Beads

When they reached town, a few crew still lingered around campfires in the square but most of the crew had apparently retired. Kat led Ben to her cabin. “I need to put these away,” she said, holding the bags of fungi. Ben followed her inside and glanced around the small but comfortable area. 

He studied the crystal fireplace before activating it. A gentle glow bloomed in the tight space. 

She picked up a bottle on the tiny table and laughed. “From Sheppard,” she told him.

Ben studied the bottle. “Isn’t that his precious Celestia brandy? Colin and McKay have been trying to win that from him ever since a pretty villager gave it to him.”

She nodded, then read the note. “The Atlantis will never be the same. Sleep sweet, love. John.”

She felt Ben stiffen. “Sheppard is probably waiting for your return,” he said.

She shook her head. “No, we’re just friends.” 

She felt the relief flood Ben and then his nervousness. Oh he was just too lovely.

“Will you help me test it?” she asked, holding up glass.

“Bootleg, outlawed spirits,” he said, considering. Then he grinned. “Absolutely.”

She splashed some of the iridescent liquid in two glasses and handed one to Ben. 

He held up the drink. “To new friends,” he said softly.

She smiled as he thought, ‘and hopefully much more.’

They each sipped the liquor, savoring as it tasted like honey, then rolled deliciously down their throats. Then they both coughed as tiny bubbles of pleasure seemed to burst through their senses.

“Wow,” Ben said. He gave his glass a dubious look. 

Kat laughed. “That is divine. I’ve heard of spirits that have psychotropic effects but this is delightful.” She sipped again and giggled at the sensation.

Ben watched her, taking another sip himself. She pointed to the two stiff chairs, appropriate for a variety of alien physiologies but not necessarily the most comfortable for humans. 

“So you’ll be returning to the Excalibur,” he said, needlessly. 

She nodded and waited.

“I feel like asking a million questions and the clock is ticking. I’m afraid you’ll disappear and I won’t ever see you again,” he said. 

Kat sipped the liquid happiness and considered. “I plan on being on the Excalibur for awhile. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. It’s not that big of a galaxy,” she quipped.

He grinned. “There’s always hope my banishment will end and Chris will actually let me return to the ‘Caliber.”

She gave him an innocent look. “Banishment?”

He froze and started to blush. 

She giggled. “Oh, that banishment. Would that be the one regarding art theft?”

He blushed to his ears. “God,” he muttered. “Karma is such a...”

“Goddess with a long memory?” she asked. 

He snorted. “Very long.” He sighed. “I should say how very sorry I am to have stolen your painting.” 

As he gave her a slightly naughty look, she suddenly felt very sorry for the Ambassador and his teachers at school. He must have been an absolute terror.

“But,” he continued. “I don’t like to lie to women, so I guess I can’t apologize.”

She laughed. “Well, if your conscience needs easing, it was comforting finding that bit of my history on board the Excalibur when I woke up.”

He grinned. “Cool.”

She poured more the playful liquid and moved to safer topics. “You just returned from Earth,” she said. “How long had it been since you were home?”

“Long enough that this feels more like returning home,” he admitted.

“Did you do anything fun while you were home?”

She saw his frown and quick images of questions before panels of officers. A test perhaps? 

He gave her an amused look. “Not nearly as much fun as you appeared to have. Dragons?” he asked.

Kat laughed at this. “I can’t believe Sheppard posted that video. It looked much more frightening than it really was.”

The video of her leading children to the dragon and talking to the beast had been rather popular in Starfleet apparently. At least according to Damian’s hilarious response. She should have taken umbrage with his comparing her to a hobbit but it was Damian and she actually understood that reference. 

Ben studied her. “What on Earth made you approach the beast?”

“I didn’t. She approached us.” She grinned. “Like most alien females when Sheppard and Ronan are on a mission.”

Ben arched an eyebrow. “Good point. Although her temperament might be closer to Ronan’s.”

She considered this before agreeing. “They are both quite terrifying looking but really rather sweet upon further acquaintance.”

Ben snorted. “I can’t think of anyone who would call Ronan ‘sweet’.”

At Kat’s frown, he raised a hand. “I would take him into battle any day but even Teyla teases him about terrifying village children on away missions.” He sighed. “At least if we ever get to have away missions again.”

“With the destruction on the Orci home world, I would think those restrictions will be lifted?” she asked.

He shrugged. “There appear to be dozens of Orci ships still at large in the galaxy. There’s concern they may become an even greater scourge. Especially if they decide to commandeer another world.”

“Good grief,” Kat said. “That would be terrible. It does seem to be a difficult time. I guess I was lucky to grow up in a peaceful era.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “Earth has been in a peaceful phase for quite some time. One wonders if it can last indefinitely.”

“Other civilizations have managed peace for millennia. Gorchan. The Atrians and Nokomians." 

Ben cocked his head. 

“Atrias is a lovely planet. We were headed there when the Botany Bay stalled.”

“Have you ever been there?” he asked.

She nodded. “A few years earlier. Atrias’ moon, Nokomi, has an ancient goddess festival every century. We attended the last one.”

He thought for a moment. “”When is the next one?”

“In three months,” she replied.

“Have you thought of attending?”

She nodded emphatically. “Christopher has promised he will do everything he can to get me there.” She fingered the glass. “My mother made me promise to return there. I didn’t understand what she meant or that they planned to put me in stasis, but now, I feel like I need to keep that promise.”

He squeezed her fingers. “I’m sure Chris will get you there.”

“Besides, I promised Damian I would show him the sex toys shop on Nokomi.”

Ben choked on his drink. His eyes unfocused for a moment.

She laughed. “He had a similar reaction. Although not nearly as violent as my father when he realized where mum had taken us shopping.” She laughed at the memory of her father, turning a vivid shade of pink when the alien sales women tried to “measure” him for a purchase. 

“Daddy lasted about two minutes before bolting for the bakery across the street. He told me to keep mum out of trouble and fled.”

Ben said, “I didn’t think John Harrison would retreat from anything.”

She giggled. “You would be surprised. I think mum considered it a challenge to put him off guard. She didn’t succeed very often but that time she did,” she said.

Ben was quiet for a moment and several inappropriate questions filtered through his mind. Kat bit back a smile. 

“Beads. They had an entire room of beads. It was quite intriguing,” she told him.

He looked at her for a long moment, not sure what to say but at the teasing look in her eyes, his crinkled in amusement. “I have always been a supporter of local artisans.”

She played along, nodding seriously. “Then we definitely should include you in the pilgrimage.”

“And celebrating goddesses is always a good thing,” he said, giving her a warm look. 

She wondered if she flushed like her father. “It’s an important skill for any Starfleet officer,” she told him. “The appropriate care and maintenance of goddesses.”

A slow, sexy grin covered his face. “Absolutely,” he said softly. He leaned forward and began to show her the very best of care.


	128. Care and Maintenance of Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the prince doesn't react well to the enchantress.

Kat savored his kiss. His energy, his aura, flowed over her, even more intoxicating than the Celestia brandy. Her arms crept around his neck and his hands heated her back as he gently pressed her closer. Their tongues teased each other in a slow dance of pleasure. 

She sensed his thought that she grew up on Gorchan and he remembered the rumors about how liberal Gorchan was about sexual pleasure. Then he thought of her father and faltered a bit, wondering if he had been overly protective. Perhaps she was innocent, he thought.

She mentally sent a heartbeat of thanks to Ronan, then sent a tiny sliver of pleasure to Ben to distract him. He was a strong-willed man though and he pulled back. 

“You know, this might be a result of the brandy,” he tried to tell her. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

She gave him such a disgruntled look that he kissed her to soften his protest. She snuggled into him chest and kissed him back, wishing she could connect with him to show him how much she would not regret this. Now was probably not the time to spring her supernatural mind-reading ability on him, however. 

She instead tried to tell him with her body, her hands running over his chest, his back and that perfectly rounded bum. She feathered kisses over his neck, finding the spot that had such an interesting affect on Ronan. She smiled as it appeared to be a common pleasure point for Earth men. 

He captured her lips with his and drank her in, moaning slightly as the kiss moved from sampling to devouring.

She tugged at his shirt as he tried again to slow down. It was a good thing the material was made to withstand abuse as she pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. 

He grinned. “Let me know if I scare you.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and said, “Right back at you, commander,” before nipping him very, very gently at the base of his throat. She sighed in pleasure when he finally surrendered. 

Then, they were tearing each other’s clothes off and falling into the bed. More kisses and touching before Ben paused, looking at her. She could see herself as he saw her, tousled and sexy, and felt his raging need. 

“God, you’re exquisite,” he said. He took a deep breath and began to show that other side of himself, the explorer. He explored every inch of her, kissing, licking and teasing. She tried to return the favor but he murmured that he wanted to savor her. 

He moved to her toes, planting gentle kisses along her arch, the curve of her ankle and the back of her knee. Then he was kissing her intimately, She convulsed with a cry of satisfaction. He worshipped her and pleasured her until the final shiver subsided, then began again. She pulled him to her, begging him to join her. 

She was so filled with emotion for him that she barely noticed that she sent the plea telepathically. He didn’t notice either as he gently, ever so slowly, entered her. He groaned as her soft body welcomed him. 

He fought for self-control and she nearly cried out sensing his need. She began to stroke him, arching to meet him, and he gasped her name. “Katie.”

Then she reached for him mentally, pouring her own pleasure over him and they were swept away. Waves and waves of pleasure bathed them; her release heightened his, his release pleased her. Finally, exhausted, gasping, they lay in each other’s arms. 

Then, she sensed it. His realization of what they had shared together. The mental connection. She stilled, wondering at the blank shock she sensed. Then a white hot emotion filled him. He shot away from her as though burned. 

Bewildered, she reached for him telepathically but he physically jerked away. He began to yank on his clothes. Kat sat up, pulling the soft linens up but for a moment, she saw what he saw. She looked liked the beguiling enchantress in the painting and for some reason that made him even more furious.

She shook her head, testing his response. This wasn’t just being unnerved. He was enraged. She felt the heat of his wrath. The fury as he looked at her like some slithering alien life form. The ecstasy of moments before plummeted to despair as she realized the depth of his reaction to her gift. 

She saw it then. The years of living with a mother who knew his thoughts; knew his desires, his mistakes, his deepest secrets even before he did. The desperate need for privacy and the years of building walls to protect his thoughts. His refusal to speak telepathically with her, even as a child. 

Kat felt the crushing anger and betrayal as he glowered at her.

“Did you compel me?” he bit out.

She was horrified he could think her capable of that but then thought of that little push to distract him. Her guilt must have shown on her face. He looked disgusted as he pulled on his boots. His self-control kept him from throwing out the hurtful statements but she heard them. 

‘Tricked. She knew my thoughts all along. I’m such an idiot. Conned by another woman.’ 

His self-loathing nearly matched that which he felt for her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she clutched the sheet to her chest. She reached tentatively for him, to show him her heart but he slammed a mental barrier between them. It was enough. She retreated. Kat watched him wrench open the door and shoot her one last furious look, then pause. He noted her tears and hesitated, his innate manners warring with his own pain. 

“Will you be okay?” he ground out.

She tilted her chin up and nodded. “Yes, commander. I will be fine,” she said softly and compelled him out the door. She sat there for some time, bewildered and shaking. How could she not have seen this about him? She had been so focused on her own response to him and her absolute belief in their rightness together than she had badly misjudged him.

In time, she heard a soft whine and scratch at the door. She dressed quickly and opened the door. Bear pushed inside, and she nearly melted into a broken mess at his worried expression. Instead, she pulled on her boots and left the cabin, moving through the village, avoiding any notice. She and Bear traveled along the lake and then through the forest, as she sought solace. 

They reached the magical little pond before she crumpled, sobbing, in a heap. Bear nudged her and she wrapped her arms around him, weeping her heartbreak to him. It felt as though a dam that had been haphazardly holding her heart together shattered and a torrent of loss, heartbreak and sorrow flooded her senses. 

She cried for her parents. She cried for Uncle Matt. She cried for Izzy. She cried for her girlish dreams. Bear mumbled and woofed as she soaked his fur. He licked her face and tried to comfort her, whining in sadness with her. His warmth and affection seeped into her, lighting a path for her through the pain. Then she realized the light was from the magical butterflies. Hundreds of them fluttered around the pair, flickering and glowing in distress, sending her comfort.

Eventually, exhausted, she fell asleep in the soft grass, the big wolf wrapped in her arms. She slept for several hours, until the odd sensation woke her. She gasped as she felt her body disintegrating and then reassembling on the cold floor of the transporter. Damian rushed forward. 

“My God, sweetheart. Are you okay?”


	129. Scorched Earth Diplomacy

Kat sat up, feeling disconnected. Bear scrambled to his feet and growled at the man who lunged toward them. 

“Bear, no!” Kat told him and reached a hand toward the dog as Damian stopped in mid stride. The security officer with him reached for his phasor but Kat held up a hand. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “He’s fine.”

Damian growled a bit himself then scooped Kat in his arms. She fiercely hugged him back. 

After a moment she asked, “When did you arrive?”

“A few minutes ago,” he said. He pulled back and looked at her face. Whatever he saw there had him growling again. “We scanned you in the forest with a wolf,” he said, looking at the huge dog. “We were a little concerned as you appeared to be drugged.” He touched the watch on her wrist with its sensors. 

She shook her head. “The butterflies,” she said, mostly to herself. “It’s okay. They were just trying to help.” 

Damian looked confused. Captain Pike and Counselor Moon looked concerned. She sighed. “I’m fine. I was having a crying jag and the local fauna tried to make me feel better. I am well though.”

“Crying jag?” Pike asked quietly. 

“Who the hell made you cry, sweetheart?” Damian asked.

“It’s complicated,” she said. Bear bumped against her leg. 

“Bear, meet Captain Pike and Dr. Song.” 

They greeted the dog. Moon laughed when the dog, with quiet dignity, held up a paw to shake with the Captain. Pike, then Moon shook his huge paw. 

“And this is my best friend, Commander Kinder,” she said. 

Damian patted the big dog on the head and Bear licked his hand. 

“Lord, he’s a big beast,” Moon said.

“He’s a sweetheart but I’m afraid we need to return him. He belongs to Ben.”

“Ben? Is he here?” Pike asked. 

Kat tried to appear calm, but failed as her lip quivered. She took a shaky breath as the men’s eyes narrowed in unison. 

“Yes. He’s here,” she said softly. 

The others shared looks, then saw the dog’s scowl. 

“Are you sure he’s not yours?” Pike said, pointing at the dog leaning against her leg. 

She nodded. “I wouldn’t want any more sins on my head by stealing his dog.” Her chin lifted with a stubborn movement. 

Bear rooed softly and her fingers moved through his thick fur, taking comfort.

Pike shook his head in confusion as he looked at his watch. “It is still a few hours until morning. Why don’t you get some rest.” He looked at the big dog. “Both of you. We’ll sort this out in the morning.”

Kat gave him a hug and then Moon before following Damian to her quarters.

Pike looked at Moon. “I wonder what that is all about.”

Moon said, “It appears that Commander Cumberbatch continues his scorched Earth policy to diplomacy.”

Pike sighed and looked at Bear. “Do you want to return to the planet?”

The big dog woofed and rooed as though explaining the situation, then sighed again in frustration before following Kat.


	130. Time to Come Home, Ben

Ben slept fitfully in Colin’s room then slipped out at dawn. He felt like his head was in a kitchen blender. He was furious with himself and with her one moment, then feeling a stab of guilt at her hurt expression the next. Then feeling furious all over again for the guilt and his obvious gullibility. His head throbbed and his eyes felt like they had been sanded by the winds on Boke-rheen. 

The pub offered meals around the clock as Star Fleet travelers arrived at all times. He ordered a drink similar to coffee and sat in the cool morning air, thinking about how badly this mess had turned out. 

He prided himself on being a man of logic and yet, with Christopher Pike’s coaching, had learned to trust that inner voice Chris called “captain’s intuition.” His gut twisted now with a sinking feeling that he had screwed up. While all evidence said John Harrison’s famously brilliant daughter had played him, that voice whispered that he had wronged her. Dammit. This was one of those rare times he envied his brother and mother for their ability to read people.

He stood to throw the half empty coffee in the wash bin and bumped into Sheppard. Ben sighed. When it rained, it poured.

“Where’s Kat?” Sheppard asked.

“How the hell should I know?” Ben snapped before he could stop himself. He saw Sheppard’s eyes narrow in consideration, then amusement. 

“You struck out? Damn Cumbers, you’re slipping.”

There was no way in a thousand moons Ben was discussing this with Sheppard. 

John smirked. “Or worse, you didn’t strike out but screwed up?”

Ben really hated how perceptive the other man could be sometimes.

“I’m not discussing this. If you’re curious, you could ask her… or do you just let her read your mind?” he bit out, furious all over again. 

Sheppard glanced around cautiously and lowered his voice. “So you know about her gift? How’d that go?”

Ben’s eyes narrowed even as he realized that it must not be common knowledge. Was it a secret? Who knew? Did Chris know? Was this young woman a threat? Damn. He needed to speak with Elizabeth. He trusted her judgment as much as anyone he had ever known. His father said Elizabeth was quite fond of Katie. In fact, his parents adored her. His stomach flopped again as he knew his mother was no fool and had to be aware of Katie's gift. 

He swallowed hard at the thought of that nickname she allowed him to call her. Another flip in his gut and he really hoped he hadn’t been a jerk. He could handle being a damned fool better than hurting her. The memory of tears spilling from those luminous eyes made the coffee churn a bit more. And that just made his temper boil as well. The man before him grinned more broadly as though he could read his thoughts. Ben’s fist clenched in frustration.

He forced himself to relax and adopted his most posh, and annoying, tone. “As a gentleman, I’m not having this conversation.”

Sheppard crossed his arms and studied him. “You totally screwed up, didn’t you? How the hell is that possible? She’s a sweetheart. Hell, even Ronan is in love with her.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Sheppard continued, drawling sarcastically. “She’s a telepath. How do you screw up with a telepath? She doesn’t even need to figure out your stuffed, pompous ass. She can just read your dumbass thoughts.”

Six months of disastrously poor decisions, starting and ending with the object of their conversation flashed before Ben’s eyes, leaving a red haze of frustration. 

His fist clenched again. Sheppard smirked at him. Years of conflict between them wavered in the silence. 

Ronan and Colin approached. “Where’s Kat?” Colin asked.

“How the fuck would I know!” Ben shot back.

He saw their concerned expressions, then Colin asked very quietly, “What did you do?” 

And when the hell did his cousin join Team Harrison?

“Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass screwed up,” Sheppard said, grinning. He arched an eyebrow in challenge at Ben. 

Ben was pretty sure he heard an actual snap as his control slipped.

 

Sheppard always said he was too lazy to train for the sparring tournaments but his team knew in a real life-or-death battle, there was no one they would rather have on their side. Still, his heart really wasn’t in this since he knew he deserved whatever Ben dished out. The idiot had just looked so miserable sitting there that Sheppard had to give him a chance to blow off some steam. When a well-placed punch connected with his jaw, Sheppard reminded himself, not for the first time, that he was a moron. 

And the uptight Brit had clearly been pushed beyond his endurance because he was enraged. Sheppard did okay at protecting himself from the worst damage while getting in a few shots and he had to assume that Cumberbatch would eventually run out of gas. Still, it was upsetting Ronan’s delicate sensibilities because he kept trying to pull them apart and then apparently Colin got worried because he pulled his phaser out.

“No!” Sheppard shouted but it was too late; Ben crumpled first, then John face-planted on top of him.

 

Ben woke up with someone sleeping on his chest. Katie, he thought, dazed. No, she hated him. He looked down and groaned before shoving Sheppard off. Then he focused on the faces looking down at him. “Shit,” he said softly. "Captain.”

“Commander,” Pike said, looking down at him with a quizzical expression. 

Yeah, this day just kept getting better and better.

Ben struggled up and tried to pull himself together. When he dusted off his sleeves, the right one gave from too much abuse and tore a little at the shoulder. When he grimaced, he felt the sting on his lower lip and was pretty sure he would have a black eye as well. He glanced at Sheppard and felt oddly pleased as he realized the American also sported a swollen eye and split lip, but he was rubbing his jaw like it might be damaged. Good. Bastard.

Pike wasn’t alone. Colin and Damian were giving him looks like he had just grown two heads. And Katie. She gave him, then Sheppard, a horrified look before she reached out to touch Sheppard’s face. Did the swelling go down? Ben couldn’t tell as he had trouble opening his right eye fully.

Colin held up his hands like, “What the hell?” and Ben just shrugged. Fuck it. There was no way he was explaining this debacle.

The silence stretched as Pike seemed to be measuring him and Ben had a sinking feeling that whatever hopes he had of returning to the Excalibur were pretty much sinking to the bottom of a crystal mine, as well as his career with Starfleet if Pike exercised any logic in dealing with him. How many strikes did Americans get in baseball? He was pretty sure he had used his up.

Finally, Pike told the approaching Adrian, “Grab your gear.”

“Yes sir,” Adrian complied immediately.

“And bring Ben’s gear as well,” Pike called as though it pained him.

“May I ask where we’re going?” Ben asked through his swelling face.

“Home Ben. It’s clearly time you came home,” Pike said.


	131. Team Harrison

Pike watched Captain Elizabeth Weir’s form shimmer as she reassembled in the pub. She smiled in greeting, then stiffened at the sight of her senior officer. An eyebrow arched in question but Sheppard just grinned, unrepentant. Pike hid a smile as she sighed. He was fairly certain he was having the same response to his second-in-command.

“Do I want to know?” she asked.

Pike shrugged. “I don’t know so I can’t be much help. I arrived as Commanders Sheppard and Cumberbatch were beating the tar out of each other.”

“Lieutenant,” Sheppard corrected. “I’ve been demoted.”

“Probably ensign now,” Ronan added helpfully.

Sheppard looked even more pleased with himself. Pike noticed Elizabeth had developed a slight eye tick. His own twitch had been noticeably absent the past two weeks. 

He thought of the young woman who had patently refused to look at Ben as she walked away with Damian a few moments ago. She was going back to the Excalibur so he should probably be prepared for the tick’s return.

Pike looked at Elizabeth and she nodded. He began. “Gentlemen, could someone explain to me what the hell just happened?”

Colin and Ronan looked at the other two. Ben looked at his scuffed boots in misery. 

“Ben had a seizure. I was trying to help him,” Sheppard said.

And there was that twitch. Maybe Elizabeth’s actually wasn’t from Kat. 

Ben looked at John and frowned. 

“I started it,” he said. “I struck Commander, I mean Lieutenant, Sheppard. This is my fault.”

Pike looked at Sheppard. “No, I’m pretty sure it was a seizure,” said Sheppard.

Elizabeth’s eyebrow shot up. “John, this is grounds for court marshal. You struck a superior officer. You know, since you insist on being demoted.”

Ben shook his head. “No, I’m the one who should be punished. Sheppard was just defending himself.”

Pike looked at Colin. 

Colin sighed. “I don’t know, I thought it might have been an out-of-body experience.”

“Is that why you shot him?” Pike asked. Elizabeth’s head snapped toward Colin. 

He shrugged apologetically. “I was afraid Ben was going to hurt himself. With the seizure, you know.”

Pike looked at Ronan. The big man shrugged. “I was trying to give him first aid.”

Elizabeth snorted before she could stop herself. 

“Well, it looks like we were lucky you were all there to offer assistance in Ben’s time of need,” Elizabeth said.

Pike looked at her and bit back a smile. “Ben, report for a complete physical when we return to the ship,” he said.

“We?” Ben asked.

“Yes, Adrian will be transporting your belongings to the Excalibur. If this business is settled, we should leave.”

He turned to Elizabeth. “I wish we had more time to catch up, but we received orders regarding a rescue in the next sector.”

Elizabeth nodded. “If we can be of assistance, please let me know.”

The two captains followed the others to the waiting shuttle.

______________

Kat stowed her gear on board the shuttle and felt Ming’s questioning look from the pilot’s seat. She tuned everything out and curled into Damian’s side, awaiting the captain. 

She had said goodbyes to the Atlantis crew, except Sheppard. He had been ordered into the pub with one look from Captain Pike and Kat recognized that look. She hoped the handsome American wasn’t in too much trouble as she was quite certain whatever happened had not been his fault. 

Ronan had obediently followed his friend to the pub after reaching out for her. “Are you okay?”

She had sent him a reassuring pulse and thanked him for his friendship. The big Satedan reached for her with affection and care. 

“We’ll miss you. Don’t be too good,” he told her telepathically as he disappeared into the pub with Colin, John and THAT man. 

Now that she had caught her breath from the disaster of their lovemaking, she found herself in a genuine temper. What a complete ass! She couldn’t believe she had built such ridiculous fantasies about him as her hero, her soul mate. The man was a holohuna or a mad heyhana. No, he was a lunatic pilikia fish. That was it. 

She felt somewhat better after visualizing him as each of the slightly demented but endearing creatures from her home world.

For a moment she considered demonstrating her full powers on the British idiot, just in the interest of full disclosure, she told herself. Damian grunted softly and she realized she was humming with fury and energy. She sent a soothing pulse over him as he arched an eyebrow.

She lay her head on his shoulder and felt his answering question. “Ready to talk about it?”

“Commander Cumberbatch is a...” she looked for a word he might understand, “a jack rabbit!”

“Jackass?” he offered.

“Which is worse?” she silently asked. He shared pictures of each.

She giggled at the image of the braying creature. Jackass it was.

She could sense his amusement as he decided Ben must have reacted to her the way Colin had. 

“Oh, no,” she said telepathically. “He reacted like a barbarian. Jerk.” 

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Well, you are a bit much to take in all at once,” he said.

She snorted. “Who would have thought that he was such a prejudiced jerk about telepaths? Just because his mother is one, he could at least be an adult about it.”

“How did he find out? Did Colin tell him?”

“No,” she said, feeling a bit of guilt.

Damian tilted her chin up and looked at her face. “Munchkin?”

Kat squirmed. “Unfortunately, he realized... you know... at a rather in opportune moment,” she said stiffly.

His eyes widened. “Oh boy.” She felt him fight the sympathy and hilarity in equal measures.

“And he...” Damian prompted.

“Stormed out, thinking all kinds of awful things about me.” Her chin quivered. “He was quite awful.”

She sensed the flash of anger from her friend. “What the hell did he say?”

She admitted, “He didn’t say anything, but you know...”

“You could hear him.”

“He was practically shouting.”

“Oh boy,” he said again.

He held her for a moment. “I’m sorry sweetie. We thought he’d lose his mind, but this wasn’t quite what we envisioned.”

They saw Pike and Weir approach with the three men. Sheppard hopped onto the shuttle and pulled Kat into a hug. 

“Are you okay, love?” he asked telepathically. She could tell he was teasing Ben as he wrongly thought Cumberbatch might be jealous. She nodded and touched his face, healing. 

“Hey,” he told her silently, “you’re messing with my excuse for sympathy from the ladies.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. She greeted Elizabeth silently as well. 

“Captain, thank you for allowing me to be part of your family.”

“We were lucky to have you,” Elizabeth said aloud. “The Atlantis will not be the same without you.”

They both laughed as they realized that might not be a bad thing. 

Kat could sense Cumberbatch’s rising confusion at the affection this team felt for her. She sniffed silently. Cretin.

Ronan grinned at her. “Do I want to know?” he asked silently as he touched his forehead to hers. 

“That you have ruined me for other men?” she quipped in return. 

He kissed her forehead. “I hope not. You deserve to have a little fun.” He tipped her chin up. “He’s a good guy,” he said mentally.

She arched an eyebrow and Ronan shrugged with a sweet, apologetic look. “I’m sure he was a complete idiot and you have every right to torture him relentlessly. But he’s a good man and a good officer. Not as good as Sheppard, but still, good.”

She hugged him then, wishing for a moment she could leave with this lovely crew that she had grown so fond of so quickly. 

She felt Damian mentally clear his throat. She sent another healing pulse of peace and happiness through Ronan and saw his answering grin. “Goddess.”

The Atlantis crew left and Pike settled in the copilot seat as Ben and Colin took seats opposite Damian. Kat closed her eyes and leaned against Damian. Then she remembered. 

She stood, moving to Colin and kissing his head. She adjusted his equilibrium and calmed his stomach before sitting back down. She felt Ben’s questioning look at his cousin but Colin was reaching for her mentally. 

“Do I have to kill him?” 

She bit back a smile. “I’m quite capable of exacting revenge myself but thank you.”

“Believe me, I’m aware. I just thought it might be more humane coming from me.”

She chuckled as the shuttle lifted off and closed her eyes, waiting to go home.


	132. When They Return

They landed in the shuttle bay and Kat waited for the others to disembark. When she stepped off the shuttle she saw a tiny body catapult towards them. Tabby shouted, “Benny, Benny” and he caught the little girl gently before swinging her in a circle. 

Kat could feel the genuine affection the two felt for each other. She sensed Ben’s heart swell as he looked at the little girl and noted the color in her cheeks and sparkle of health. Although she was still thin, Tabby was obviously responding well to whatever rehabilitation treatment Bones was applying. Tears welled in Ben’s eyes as he greeted Scotty. 

“She looks wonderful,” he said. 

Scotty nodded. “Aye, she is a miracle.” He looked up and grinned at Kat. “Speaking of miracles.” 

Scotty hugged Kat and mentally thanked her again for his little girl’s life. Their greeting was interrupted by the pink dynamo that launched into Kat’s arms. 

“Kitty Kat!” Tabby said, hugging Kat.

Kat swung the little girl in a giggling circle and told her how much she missed her. Colin joined their group hug, making the little girl chortle as he smothered her cheeks with kisses.

“Come along lass,” Scotty said. “Let Kat get settled and then the two of you can play.”

“Promise?” Tabby asked.

Kat kissed her cheek. “Promise,” she told her.

The little girl waved as she skipped away with her father.

“How?” she heard Ben ask Captain Pike.

“Dr. Harrison has a gift for healing,” the captain said.

She felt Ben’s confusion. Then he met her eye. His own were still moist. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

She gave him a cool nod, then smiled as she caught sight of the man approaching.

Adrian came forward, telling Ben, “I stowed your gear in your cabin.”

“Oh,” Damian said, giving the captain a quick look.

“Actually, Ben will be in the empty quarters next to Lieutenant Sakowsky,” Pike finally said.

Ben looked surprised but nodded. “Of course.”

Kat protested. “I can move. I’m sure Commander Cumberbatch would prefer his own quarters.”

Ben’s eyes flared as he realized his quarters were occupied. “I don’t mind,” he told her stiffly.

She sniffed. “And I wouldn’t dream of inconveniencing you. I will move immediately.” She realized they had an avid audience as the senior officers watched this contest. 

“And yet, I command you to stay in your quarters,” Pike said, amused. “I’m sure Ben doesn’t mind the inconvenience. Some might say he probably earned it.”

Ben flushed as his mouth tightened. Kat nodded regally to the captain and thought she saw a bit of that eye twitch. He really should see Bones about that.

She reached mentally for Damian but realized his attention was drawn to the lovely Irishman trying not to stare back at him. It didn’t take a telepath to sense the longing between the two men. 

“Wait here,” she told Damian and raced off. She felt their bemusement as she ran from the landing bay. 

Kat appeared a few minutes later carrying the whiskey. She handed it to Damian with a grin. He barked in laughter and hugged her.

"God, I missed you," he said.

She hugged him back. "I missed you too, although not as much as a charming Irishman," she said silently. They both turned to look at Adrian. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kat. 

"What mischief are you up to?" he asked.

"None. I'm telling him much you love him and are willing to grovel for his forgiveness," she said silently, including the two of them in the conversation.

Both men blushed before Adrian shot her a look of retribution. "You forget who invented the concept of revenge, lass," he told her.

She kissed his cheek. "If you two don't work this out, I’ll poke you both out an air lock," she said before taking Colin's arm and walking away.

Pike considered the two men who were left standing on the hangar deck, an awkward silence between them.

Adrian began to grin. "Ben will never be bored," he said softly.

Damian gave a nervous chuckle and looked at the whiskey.

"Are you planning on sharing it?" Adrian asked.

Damian considered him for a moment. "That could be arranged," he said cautiously.

"Good. It will go well with the groveling," Adrian said with a glint of humor and walked toward the lift.

Damian looked at the Excalibur captain. "It's been so quiet with her gone," he admitted.

"Hmm," Pike agreed. "One tends to forget," he said. He looked at the whiskey. “There had better be a glass for the captain,” he said. “Consider it a bribe to overlook the contraband.”

“Blame Colin. It was part of her dowry.” 

Pike grinned. "Quiet may be overrated," he said, walking away, leaving Damian trying to remember what their lives were like before.


End file.
